Heaven's Will: Fates & Destiny
by xiaoj
Summary: AU, sequel to Heaven's Will, a rewrite of GS. Now, Rewrite of GSD time line. Major OCs involved, Do not read if you do not like a story with a lot of OCs. Multiple Pairings. Story start off with Shinn's arrival to PLANT. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 1

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins. 

---

Chapter 1

---

C.E. 71, June 20 - June 27

---

Shinn Asuka stepped out of the shuttle which was full of ORB's civilians whom were Coordinators, feeling empty and at a loss of actions. He was alone, without anyone with him - his family had been on their way towards the shuttle under the ORB's evacuation act. However, before they even reached the area where the shuttle was awaiting - his parents and his younger sister, Mayu - had been ruthlessly killed by an attack. 

Due to the chaos, Shinn had not been able to decide if the attack had been from an enemy or an ally of the ORB Union. All he knew was that, when he looked up into the sky trying to see whom was behind the death of his family members - he could only see the 'Freedom' flying past him from above. He would had been killed under that attack too, if it were not for the fact that his sister had dropped her cell phone along the way and he had went over to pick it up for her. Yet, by the time he returned to where his parents and sister had been waiting for him - he had arrived to find their bodies scattered all over the place, lying dead on the ground. 

Shinn had no idea how long he had sat in front of his sister's dislocated arm in shock, before the officer in charge pulled him away from the scene - over to the awaiting shuttle. All he was aware was the fact that he had let out a cry of anguish, before allowing tears to take over his grief and anguish. Before long, he was up in the shuttle which would bring him and the rest of the Coordinators civilians up into space - towards the homeland of Coordinators, the PLANT. 

Now as he stood along among the other refugees from ORB, he felt odd standing among families whom huddled together - giving one another the support which they need. Not knowing which direction to go, he followed the flow of people around him - blindly. It took him some time before he realized that he would need a place to stay, and probably a job too. Yet, what was he to do in these times of chaos?

Moving aimlessly along the streets, Shinn paid no attention to his surroundings. It was not until he ran into someone, head-on; before he regained his senses. 

---

Youlan had been walking along the street, heading his way to the ZAFT Military Headquarters where the ZAFT Academy had set up booth for youngsters like himself, to sign up and join the army when he was knocked down by someone whom was not paying any attention to the traffic around the place.

He had nearly snapped at the offender in response, when he realized that the said person whom knocked into him - appeared to be staring into space. 

Silence before a muffled apology was heard from the person whom knocked him down. Youlan nodded in acknowledgement, before picking himself up from the ground and continue his journey to the ZAFT Headquarters. 

Throwing curious looks over to the stranger whom was walking behind him constantly, Youlan finally asked the question which had been weighing on his mind - ever since he realized that the black-haired boy whom knocked him down was following him. 

"Excuse me, but could you please stop following me? " Youlan started, but Shinn Asuka remained silent.

"..." Realizing that the boy was not responding in any way, Youlan only sighed before approaching the silent boy with another tactic.

"Look, silence is not going to help you. How can I /help/ you, if you refused to tell me anything? Since you are following me around, the least you can do is to tell me your name... " Youlan directed at Shinn, whom was still silently following him.

There was a pause, before Shinn finally uttered his name to the dark skinned boy in front of him. 

"Thank you, and I'm Youlan. So, do you have any idea where you intended to go? Perhaps, I could help you find your way around - after I submitted my admission form to the authority." Youlan told Shinn, patiently.

Now, that caused Shinn to blink in response. 

"Admission form? " Shinn echoed, his eyes reflecting confusion within them.

"Yes, for the ZAFT Academy... They are taking in new trainees now... It had been all over the news, how could you not know about it?" Youlan responded, eyeing Shinn strangely.

Shinn averted his eyes for a moment, before replying. "I had only just arrived today..." 

Silence as Youlan regarded Shinn warily, mentally ruling out the option of Shinn being a fellow tourists - since that would be impossible as there was a war happening out there. Just then, realization dawns in - for he realized there was only one other possibility. The news did mention something about PLANT taking in refugees due to the war in ORB.

"You are a refugee, aren't you?" Youlan asked, before adding "A Coordinator from ORB..." as an after-thought.

A barely noticable nod from Shinn, and the way Shinn had appeared to be - Youlan came to his own conclusion that Shinn was probably an orphan. A sigh and a frown later, Youlan asked if Shinn was interested in joining the army. Apparently, those whom signed up to join the army would be paid and offered free accomodation within the Military Hostel. 

Shinn thought it over, and realized that power was probably what he need to protect those whom were close to him - finally nodded in agreement. Thus, he ended up signing up for the recruitment - together with Youlan. 

"Alright, now what?" Shinn asked, as he looked around him in confusion - not knowing what to do.

"... You should probably followed that green-uniformed officer to the other booth, for it would be where you could registered yourself with the hostel; so that you would have your living quarters provided for you." Youlan explained, and gestured around the area - providing Shinn with information on the possible actions to take.

"What about you? I thought you are joining the army too? " Shinn asked, when he realized the former had yet to sign up with the Military.

"Hm.m..? Oh... I am not signing up for combat... I'm scared of fighting out in the frontlines, actually. So, I am going to head over to the other section - to sign up for technical and administrative support." Youlan responded, with a shrug.

---

An hour later, Shinn was seen following the lead of an officer into the Military Hostel. They took the lift in silence all the way to level six, where they exited the lift and turned down a left corridor - passing random door numbers along the way, until they stopped in front of 'Room 62'. 

Shinn watched in silence, as the officer knocked on the door for a moment - before the door was opened by a blond haired male; whom looked just slightly older than Shinn was. The officer exchanged a few words with the said male, before the male turned to regard Shinn in detail, assessing him. Feeling uncomfortable by the assessment, Shinn shifted slightly as he regarded the male eyeing him with some wariness.

Eventually, the assessment stopped as the elder boy give him a nod in acknowledgement and introduced himself as Rey Za Burrel.

"I'm Shinn Asuka..." Shinn told the elder boy, as the boy hold the door open for him to enter. 

"Right, I'm 15 ... do you mind taking the bed on the right side of the room? I have already taken the one on the left, as mine." Rey told Shinn, evenly.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm 14 years old." For some reason, Shinn felt some obligations to tell the other boy his age, since the former had told him his own age in prior.

Rey said nothing, but 'Hn' in response. Shinn watched in silence as the blond instructed him on the area that was free for his usage. 

Just then, the door slammed open - startling both occupants of the room to stare up at the intruder; in surprise. The intruder happened to be a red-haired female, whom appeared to be of the same age as Rey.

The girl stared at Shinn, then back to Rey - before apologizing to Shinn for startling him. After which, the girl turned to Rey and narrowed her eyes in irritation. 

"Rey! Why the heck did you not tell me about you having a new room-mate? " 

"...First of all, it was none of your business - whether or not do I have a room-mate. Secondly, do knock before you enter - the next time around. Who knows what I had been doing in here... I could be naked, you know? Last but not least, haven't I already mentioned about my lack of interest in going /shopping/ with you?" Rey stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Geez, Rey... why are you such a bore? " The red-haired girl commented, before turning to regard the other occupant in the room.

"Hi, I'm Lunamaria Hawke. You're ...? By the way, I lived next door in 'Room 64' with my younger sister, Meyrin. Are you new here?" The red-haired girl introduced herself to Shinn, cheerfully.

"Oh... yeah... I'm new. I'm Shinn Asuka, just call me 'Shinn'... " 

Lunamaria regarded Shinn under close scrunity, before announcing that Shinn was to join her in her shopping quest. Although, Shinn had tried to worm his way out but Lunamaria was too adamant and insisted that Shinn would need to figure his way around the place - thus appointed herself as Shinn's new tour guide. 

/Oh boy... what did I get myself into.../ Shinn thought to himself, as he felt himself being pulled off towards the lift - heading for the exit.

---

The shopping trip lasted for about six hours, before Lunamaria finally agreed to call it a day. How girls could shop endlessly for that long time, was simply beyond Shinn's comprehension. Shinn had complaint relentlessly about the shopping trip, but Lunamaria had pay him no attention but instead focusing her attention on all the products in the display panels as they passes by stores and shops. 

Eventually, Shinn indulged himself by investing in a few daily necessities while waiting for Lunamaria to finish her shopping spee. They arrived back at the hostel just in time for dinner to be served. Since Shinn had no idea where to seat himself, he ended up sitting with Lunamaria and her friends. 

It was then that Shinn was introduced to Meyrin Hawke, Lunamaria's younger sister - whom was his age. The girl smiled at him hesitantly, before turning her attention elsewhere - which Shinn was glad. Since, the sight of Meyrin somehow managed to remind him again of his dead sister - Mayu Asuka.

Early next morning, he found himself joining Youlan and Vino, another fellow technician trainee whom Youlan had introduced him - for breakfast at the cafeteria. 

Lessons had yet to start - for the authorities were still busy with the last minute recruitment. Official lessons would begin in a week's time, after attendence and recruits lists were being finalized. Shinn had not seen much of his room-mate, Rey Za Burrel, around the area. After doing a little observation on his own, he realized that his room-mate seemed to have a habit of hanging out in the lounge where there was a screen hanging - showing them scenes from the battle going on, just outside the colony. 

However, Shinn had avoided the lounge like a plague. For it would remind him too greatly of the loss he suffered - during the war in ORB. Especially, since 'Freedom' always seemed to be around him. 

Although, it was only a week's time - it seemed much longer in Shinn's point of view as lessons finally commences on the 27 of June. 

It was during lunch break on that very day, did Shinn finally came outright with his reasons of joining the Military. 

"Right, enough about me... Why don't you two tell me the reason behind yours joining the Military?" Shinn re-directed his questions at the two redheads. 

Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke shared a look between themselves, before responding. "Well, first of all - we lost our parents in the Junius 7 Tragedy a few years back. We were over here at the Aprilius City - visiting friends when it happened, thus we survived. Later on, it was further revealed that my cousin was killed in the war. Thus, strengthening our determination to join the Military." 

With that being said, everyone turned to stare at Youlan whom had been silent all the while. The person in question, merely shrugged and responded that he only joined because he had nothing better to do. Moreover, he was only going to be tending to the Mobile Suits and stuff - since he would not be fighting out-front so it does not matters.

After the first few months spent on the PLANTs, Shinn finally accustomed himself to the environment. The only downside would be the lack of natural resources, otherwise - it was pretty much the same as his time spent down on Earth. Before long, news of the war coming to an end reaches them - some cheered, while others mourned the loss of whomever they knew that sacrificed themselves in that final battle. 

to be continued

Date started: 06/06/07

Date completed: 06/06/07 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 2

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins. 

---

Chapter 2

---

C.E. 71, September 28

---

Venue: Site of Final Battle, Earth Alliance Forces

---

The battle was finally over, the third party had won. The war had ended with Yakin Due self-destruction, peace-negotiations were on its way. The Clyne Faction had taken charge of the PLANT supreme council - until the situation stables itself. All members of the three forces had retreated, and was now doing its own casualty count. Half the Lunar Base for Earth Alliance Forces had been eliminated due to the use of 'Genesis' by the ZAFT Forces. 

The second Archangel Class Battleship, Dominion had been reduced to nothing - thanks to the Archangel which now falls under the control of the ORB's Military. Officials from both the PLANT and Earth Alliance were seen bustling about - heading towards the Eternal, Kusanagi and Archangel to discuss issues - relating to the end of war. 

The first steps to the peace after the war, was negotiation of terms for the peace treaty. The negotiation were to take place under the witnessing of the third party of this war - namely, the ORB Forces. 

Josephine Mckenzie, a spy sent by Lord Uzumi to keep an eye on the Earth Alliance Forces was currently resting in her room - situated in residential area near the Lunar Military Base. She was in the hostel meant for authorized personnels of the Earth Alliance Forces, she was still a medic crew with the Earth Alliance Forces - despite the war had already ended. 

Being a spy, meant delivering information to ORB constantly. It was because of her, that the ORB realized the fact that it was actually the leader of Blue Cosmos - controlling the Earth Alliance Forces from behind. Being a fellow medic of the said Alliance, would literally meant she knew about all the Military secrets going on - with regards to the experiment on the 'Extended'. 

She was startled out of her reverie, when an announcement came on - urging her to head over to the medic wing for there was something which required her immediate attention. Sighing, she re-gathered her white long coat as she headed down the hallway towards the direction where the medic wing was situated. 

Due to her medical knowledge, she had been bustling to and fro over the past forty eight hours; until the battle came to an end. Despite the severity of the situation, she had still yet to get in contact with the fellow ORB authorities - and discussed her future alliance. However, for now - she would have to get her duty done.

Entering the medic wing, she was however unprepared for the sight of the bloody-looking body being wheeled into the surgery room. Gasping at the sight of the injured, she looked over to the crew member whom wheeled the said patient in - and understood the reason behind the victim's hideous look.

The said patient happened to be Mwu Lla Fllga, a former Lineunant of the Earth Alliance Forces, whom was part of the Archangel crew. It would seemed that he had ended up in such a situation - due to his noble intention of shielding the Archangel from a direct attack, fired by the Dominion's Lohengrin.

---

Two hours later, Josephine Mckenzie emerged from the surgery room - totally exhausted from her efforts of keeping the man lying on the surgical table alive. 

"How was it?" A fellow high-ranking officer from the Earth Alliance Forces, assigned to keep an eye out on the treatment inquired on the progress of the patient.

Josephine had to resist her urge to roll her eyes in frustration, first they left the patient in her care - and now, they had the guts to question her healing abilities? 

Biting back a sharp retort, Josephine pulled on her best 'doctor' attitude and told the officer on duty that she had already done all that she could. Whether or not - the patient could pull through the night, relies entirely on the patient's willpower, not her healing ability. With that said, Josephine excused herself from the officer's line of sight and headed back to her room for her long over-due rest.

She arrived back in her room, just in time - to answer her cell phone. Turns out, it was her elder brother on the phone - they conversed for about fifteen minutes, before they hang up for she was needed in another corner of the building.

Five minutes later, she stood in front of the office which belongs to the new Earth Alliance Forces - highest ranking Commander, and knocked on the door.

"Enter" a familiar voice sounded from behind the door.

Opening the door and entering, Josephine found herself staring into the face of Arnold Sutherland - the son of William Sutherland.

"...Oh, so you're the new 'Head'... First, the father ... and now, the son. I can't believe my bloody luck!" Josephine snapped at the former, if it had been anyone else - she would be polite. However, she would never managed to keep herself from snapping at the former in irritation - since all the man ever did was to hit on her, constantly. 

Arnold Sutherland, was no strategists when it comes down to battle tactics. Instead, he was more of a typical soldier whom followed orders or rules by the book. Thus, would be easily manipulate if anyone had the intention to do so. Now as Josephine studied him, she briefly wondered if the peace now was merely a step to bide time - until they recovered before striking once again.

After all, one would never know with how the Earth Alliance Forces operates. There were simply far too many departments in that particular section, the Earth Alliance Forces holds about sixty percent of the battle strength of the Earth countries. After all, any countries which was part of the Alantic Federation would falls under the Earth Alliance control. 

Within these countries, America and United Kingdom each have about forty seven to fifty two states - simply by itself. Adding other countries to it, inclusive of the Eurasian Troops; the Earth Alliance do seemed to hold the majority in terms of number, when it come down to battle.

"So what is it?" Josephine asked, as she shakes herself out from her stupor.

"Hm...m..? Oh, nothing - just asking if you would like to join me on a trip to the Archangel - merely to collect casualty from our side, and to tally the casualty report which you had been keeping track." Arnold Sutherland, told Josephine as he flashes her another lazy grin.

"... Lead the way, then. However, I would warn you not to try anything funny. Else, you would never know what hits you - until its' too late!" Josephine stated, in a no-nonsense tone of voice as she responded.

"Ouch, that's so harsh!" Arnold Sutherland responded, which Josephine merely smirked. "It's good to see that you understood me..."

With that said, the two proceed on to the shuttle which will take them over to the Archangel - with the rest of the members whom were heading over there, for whatever reasons they deemed it necessary.

---

C.E.71, 24 November

---

"Good Morning!" Michelle greeted Dearka cheerfully, as she strolled into the ZAFT Headquarters as if she owned the place.

Dearka Elthman, blink once then twice. The moment his mind registered Michelle's presence in the ZAFT Headquarters, he nearly dropped his coffee in shock.

"My God! Is that you, Michelle?" Dearka mused aloud.

Michelle smirked, before responding. "Yes, why are you so shock? " 

"... Haven't you just given birth, a month ago? What are you doing here? Speaking of which, where are the twins and Yzak?" Dearka queried.

Michelle grinned impishly, before gesturing behind her. Dearka turned towards the direction, just in time - to see his best friend, coming towards them with a twins' pram. 

/Oh boy... I would give anything for a camera, right now.../ Dearka thought, as Yzak was surrounded by females officers - wanting to catch a glimpse of the sleeping twins in the pram.

As soon as the silver-haired pilot reaches Dearka and Michelle, the former threw Michelle a dagger look before shrugging the matter off, entirely.

"...Who are you, and what have you done with Yzak?" Dearka gasped, at Yzak's lack of reaction despite - being embarrassed in public.

Yzak throw Dearka another warning look, before Michelle interjected that Yzak was simply curbing his urge to swear. However, due to the twins' he was unable to vent - for fear of waking them.

"Aa..." Dearka then proceed to make a knowing sound, before turning his attention back to Michelle and question the latter, once again of her reason to be there at the Headquarters.

Michelle merely shrugged, and revealed that she would be taking the stimulation shooting test in a while. If she managed to clear them, then she would be enlisted within the Military - on the same day. 

"Wow... and what about the theory test?" Dearka asked, still trying to digest the news.

"Oh... the theory one - I took it last week..." Michelle responded, with a shrug.

---

Fifteen minutes later, Michelle left for the stimulation test - leaving Dearka and Yzak to look after the twins. The whole test lasted about an hour, and Michelle managed to clear it off without much problem. Then again, considering the fact that Michelle had an extensive knowledge about Military - thus, Dearka no longer find her achievements shocking anymore.

Later that afternoon, Shiho came over to them with the news of Michelle's results and enlistment. Through Shiho, the two elite pilots heard the news of Michelle being appointed as a fellow elite - personally by Representative Canavar, and was now assigned to patrol duty with another elite pilot. 

Heine Westernfluss, previously part of the Yakin Due Defence Team was called in by the acting Chairman - Representative Canavar and introduced to Michelle, his new patrol partner.

"So... you're my new partner?" Heine asked, after assessing Michelle - in detail.

Michelle glances over at the orange-haired Coordinator for a second, before responding. "Well, I believe that would be the arrangement until further notice." 

"Hm.m... you must be real good if the acting Chairman appointed you an elite - immediately upon your enlisting. " Heine commented.

"Oh... that I'm not so sure. After all, I only took the theory test, last week and the shooting stimulation test - about an hour ago." Michelle replied, truthfully.

Heine's eyes widen considerably at Michelle's answer, disbelief reflecting on his features as he was left staring after Michelle for quite some time - before coming back to his senses.

"... So, how's your piloting skills?" Heine questioned, as they took another turn down the hallway - heading for the cafeteria where Michelle knew Yzak and Dearka were waiting for her.

"Hm...m, no idea actually - seeing that I had yet to try it out. Then again, I would say it's not too bad - otherwise, how did I ended up with an elite uniform?" Michelle commented wryly.

As they approached the table where Yzak and Dearka was sitting with Shiho, Heine wondered if Michelle actually do know where she was heading towards. It was not until Michelle reaches the trio - and was greeted enthusiastically by the blond, did Heine finally realized that Michelle actually knew them.

Heine was genuinely surprise when Michelle headed over to Yzak Jule, and plant an affectionate kiss to the cheek of the silver-haired pilot. His eyes widen even more, as he took in the sight of Michelle leaning down to kiss the two babies sleeping away in the pram - just beside the silver-haired pilot.

By the Dearka commented on his presence, and Michelle remembered enough to introduce them - Heine was on the verge of fainting. Somehow, he had managed to keep himself from fainting as he congratualated the silver-haired pilot on the upcoming engagement with Michelle, as well as the birth of the twins.

Eventually, he found himself being steered away by Shiho - whom treated him to some coffee, as soon as the impact hits him hard in the brain. 

The trio observed as Shiho fussed over Heine, whom appeared to be shell-shock at the series of bombshell knowledge being dropped on him. Dearka grinned mischieviously, as he thought to himself - how Heine would suffers by the hand of Michelle. Since, the girl had a tendency to drop shocking news on others - as if it was simply a weather forecast.

---

C.E.71, December 12 - December 24

---

Two weeks after Michelle's official enlistment into the ZAFT Military, Yzak Jule received news of his promotion to the rank of a Commander. At the same time, he turned down the offer for him to join the council but directed the chance to his mother, talking the council into re-accepting Eriza Jule back into the council. Eventually, it was compromised that Eriza Jule were to allow back into the council - under the conditions that she was no longer able to climb her way to the top of the council.

At the same time, the elections for a new Chairman begins and Gilbert Durandul, finally, emerged from the election as the new Chairman of PLANT. However, the hand-over ceremony would only be held during the Christmas celebration of the ZAFT Headquarters.

For Shinn Asuka, whom was studying for the theory test of ZAFT Military conduct. The hand-over ceremony of the Chairman's role hardly matters to him, since it does not concerns him - directly.

The first time he came face to face with the new Chairman, was under the circumstances of Rey introducing them. It was then did he knew about Rey's guardian being the new Chairman - and after a brief conversation, he found himself respecting the new Chairman. 

Michelle, on the other hand, was anything but trusting to the newly elected Chairman. Although, the man had done nothing to raise her suspicion - yet. Her gut feeling was telling her constantly to beware of the man. The irony was - her gut feeling had never been wrong before. Therefore, she felt uneasy - for if her gut feeling was right, the peace would not lasted long before another war break out.

Glancing down to her side, she took in the sight of her son and daughter sleeping soundly, in the middle of the double bed which she was sharing with Yzak.

A sigh escaped her before she could stop herself, and that caused Yzak to look up from his paperworks with an eyebrow raised. Shaking her head slightly, to indicate that there was nothing wrong - and signaled for the man to get back to his work. Michelle decided that she would fret more about the matter in private, it would not do to get Yzak upset before she had any evidence with regards to the new Chairman's motives.

to be continued

Date started: 06/06/07

Date completed: 06/06/07 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 3

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins. 

---

Chapter 3

---

C.E 72, January

---

"Aa!!! Finally, the boring theory test is over!" Lunamaria cheered, as the group of five exited from the classroom which they had been using for the test.

"...Trust you to get so excited over the finishing of our theory test, I'll have you know - we will be starting our Practical lessons in about a week's time!" Vino interrupted Lunamaria, in her mid-cheer.

Lunamaria shot a look of annoyance over at Vino, before turning to Shinn Asuka - asking the latter, where he would like to have lunch for the day.

Shinn said nothing, but shrugged his respond. He was not one to pick on food, so wherever the group chosen - he would simply followed and tag-a-long.

Rey was once again, absence from the group - as he was never one to hang around the rest of the group - unless it was necessary. Lunamaria had complained more than once about Rey being a prat - whom had a stick shoved up in the arse.

Humming a silent tune under her breath, Lunamaria skipped ahead leading the group over to the place which she intended to have lunch with the others. The place which Lunamaria had wanted to go for lunch, happens to be a medium-size cafe.

The cafe was newly opened up for business, the cafe was well-known for its pasta and set lunch. Not to forget the pastry and cakes, which goes along with the sweet aroma of coffee available for choosing. 

The group of five entered the cafe, only to come face-to-face with Shiho and Dearka Elthman. The duo exchanged a salute with the group of five, before heading off to their own destinations. Vino and Youlan, whom recognized Shiho and Dearka Elthman as survivors of the previous war, let out a shrill whistle.

"Woah! This cafe must be really good, then... since it actually attracted customers like /them/..." Youlan commented, in awe.

"Yeah, did you see /them/? Dearka Elthman, especially! Rumors has it that he used to fight together with the third party during the last war... and that female elite, Shiho - was it? I heard that, she was the first female elite ever to be allow to wear male uniforms. Also, do you know that she graduated with a top scores, ranking herself just slightly beneath the top five male elite pilots during the last war?" Lunamaria gushes out, as her eyes glaze over in a trance-like state.

Sometime during the conversation, Shinn started to zone out - for he had no intentions to suffer through the fangirling squeals from the Hawke siblings.

---

C.E. 72, February

---

Time passes by real quick, when one was busy enough to neglect their surroundings. Soon, Valentine Day arrived and the whole ZAFT Headquarters were full of female officers whom appeared shy, and easily flushed when the man of their dreams passes them by along the corridors. 

Yzak Jule escaped into the privacy of his office, heaving a sigh of relief to be away from the various females hanging about the corridor near his office. Heading over to his desk, he noted the three boxes of chocolates standing out among his files and documents, with a barely noticable smile.

As usual, he had one from his mother and another from his childhood friend, Shiho. Only this time around, he received another from his fiancee - also the mother of his twins; Michelle. As per normal, his mother had send him a box of chocolate from one of the five-star hotels outlets. Shiho, opted for home-made chocolate cookies this year and from Michelle, he received a box of exquisite looking chocolate - specially imported from Switzerland.

A knock sounded on his office door, and he glances up just in time to see Michelle entering with her patrol partner in tow. Heine Westernfluss, the orange-head Coordinator; entered the office of Yzak Jule with his hands full of chocolates.

"Aa... finally safe from those giggling girls /outside/!" Heine Westernfluss let out a dramatic sigh, as he dropped the boxes of chocolates which he received on the office couch - happy to be rid of them.

Yzak ignored the said Coordinator, and glances at his fiancee instead. As if sensing his gaze, Michelle arched an eyebrow gracefully as she asked the former what was going on in his mind.

"...Why?" 

"Huh?" Michelle blinked, not understanding Yzak's query.

"...The chocolates from Switzerland... You know as much as I do, PLANTs do not have business dealings with Switzerland. So why go through the trouble of ordering them through ORB's relations, and to have it send up here - with the ORB's import?" Yzak asked, still wondering why Michelle had went to such lengths - for a box of chocolates.

"Oh... nothing, except for the fact that Switzerland produced the best Chocolates on Earth! That, and the fact that I wanted you to try it for yourself. By the way, do you know Aunt Agnes just set up a branch of her cafe up here on the PLANTs? The food over there was simply delicious, you absolutely had to try it when you have the time! I heard that Dearka and Shiho, had been spotted hanging around there - recently. " 

Michelle told Yzak, as she casually opened up one of Heine's Valentine's Chocolates - and pop a few of them into her mouth.

Yzak was about to comment, when Shiho entered the office - calling for his attention to head over to the council for his latest assignment. Yzak shuddered at the sheer notion of passing through those females lingering around the corner, and pulled on his infamous expression of 'poker' face - before heading over to his destination.

Forty-five minutes later, he arrived back at his office - and called Shiho and Dearka into his office. Turning to Michelle and Heine, Yzak told the two that their partnership was over and that Michelle was now officially assigned to his team. In the meantime, he told Heine to head over to the administrative office and check on the latest assignment being assigned to the said Coordinator.

After Dearka and Shiho arrived at his office, he named Dearka as his Second-in-Command and proceed on to tell them about the latest information which he had received from the Chairman. It was revealed that they had been assigned a Nazca Class fleet and a whole team at his disposal for the defence of PLANT. Furthermore, they had been assigned several new units of the latest 'ZAKUs' and 'Dinns' manufactured for usage.

---

On the morning of 27 of February, Yzak suddenly grabbed Dearka by the collar from the corridor and into his office. Calling in Shiho, and leaving the team in her command for the time-being. He let Michelle in on the fact that he had been asked to do an inspection around the grounds of the ZAFT Academy and was scheduled to give a speech - yet, he had no idea what to say in that speech. Thus, would be needing Michelle's help - for Michelle could always come up with the script for a suitable speech in the shortest time ever.

"...How long do you want the speech to be ?" Michelle asked, as she started brain-storming for ideas to place in the script of the speech.

"About ten minutes long will do - anything longer was going to bore the kids, down there..." Yzak responded.

At his use of the term 'kids', Michelle looked up at him and said. "You do know that they were hardly considered kids, since they were in the ZAFT Academy and not Elementary School - right?" 

"..." Yzak throw Michelle an annoyed look, before getting back to his task on hand. Dearka stifled his urge to laugh aloud, by looking elsewhere but at the bickering couple in front of him.

Meanwhile, over at the ZAFT Academy - Shinn was in the cafeteria having breakfast with Youlan and Rey, when Lunamaria arrived looking strangely excited.

"...What is it, now ?" Youlan looked up at the girl in question, with an arch of his eyebrow skeptically.

"Oh hush! I just heard from the instructor that Commander Jule of the Jule's team would be coming over for an inspection - and would probably give a speech on the expectations of the Military lifestyles... " Lunamaria told the three present, before she started her day-dream again.

Shinn shakes his head in defeat as he drained away the rest of his coffee from his mug, before making a move to stand and move away from the hyped-up girl. He had had enough of Lunamaria's fangirling state for the day. 

On the other hand, Michelle was done with the speech script and was now conversing with Dearka Elthman, while Yzak spent time memorizing the script that Michelle had written for him. They were currently in the Military car, heading their way over to the Academy - a lower class soldier had offered to drive them over while Yzak have the time to concentrate on his task of memorizing the script.

---

They had been on their way over to the podium where Yzak would be giving his so-called speech, when Michelle caught a glimpse of Shinn Asuka using the stimulation machine for his lesson.

"Michelle... Michelle!" Dearka's voice interrupted Michelle in her task of staring, as she snapped her attention to the blond - she was met up by the sight of two concern looking males.

"Aa... my apologies, I was thinking about something..." Michelle commented, while she gestured for them to head on ahead of her while she would followed them, at a slower pace.

For the rest of the inspection trip, Michelle remained silent as she followed behind Dearka and Yzak, dutifully. Her silence were noted by the two male figures strolling in front of her, but wisely chose not to comment on her lack of words - just yet. Michelle, on the other hand, had her mind occupied with thoughts of Shinn Asuka and the former's presence within the ZAFT Academy.

Thankfully, Shinn Asuka had not been too interested in the speech given by Yzak Jule and was not present when the speech took place. Otherwise, he might find himself questioning the presence of Michelle Haw, constantly. Michelle, though, was silently thanking the fact that Shinn had been too pre-occupied by his task on hand than to notice her presence around the area.

It was not until the trio were on their way back to the Headquarters, did Yzak finally asked Michelle about her sudden decision to remain silent during the inspection trip.

"... You want the basic idea or the whole truth ?" Michelle stared into Yzak's eyes, as she asked the question in return.

Dearka glances between his best friend, and Michelle - wondering what was going on behind the silent staring contest. He could never understand how the two communicate with one another, it was as if they knew telepathy. 

/Okay, now this is real freaky.../ Dearka thought, as those two drop their silent staring contest suddenly and turned towards the scenery outside the car - instead.

"... Excuse me, but can anyone clue me in on what happened during the silent conversation ? I am lost... I'm afraid." Dearka commented, only to shudder at the similarities between his two companions when they both glances at him, only for a moment before answer a single 'Later' - together, at the same time as well.

"Right..." Dearka sighed, as he tried to enjoy the atmosphere in the car; despite the high tension in the air.

---

Once they arrived at Yzak's office, Michelle found herself being dragged unwillingly into the office and forced to sit down on the sofa. She sighed as Yzak and Dearka settled down around her, and felt the questioning gaze on her.

"... I saw someone whom I think I knew back at the Academy..." Michelle started, with some hesitancy.

"So what ? Is that why you had a sudden change in attitude?" Yzak interrupted, but fell silent when Michelle shot him an impatient look.

"Please kindly stop interrupting me, or you go and figure out the reason yourself!" Michelle warned, as she glared at the silver-haired Commander in annoyance.

Satisfied with the reaction she received from Dearka and Yzak, Michelle continued her previous statement. 

"That someone was a citizen of ORB, like you two - he's a 3rd generation Coordinator. Shinn Asuka was his name, and he was one whom doted on his younger sister - very much. He was taken up here to the PLANT, after the war in ORB erupted. There should be no reason for him to enlist himself in the Military, unless - something tragical had occured prior to his coming here..." Michelle left her sentence hanging, waiting for the two pilots to catch on.

"...You mean, he lost his family members or something?" Dearka stated, as he leaned back in his seat trying to gauge Michelle's mood.

"Apparently, that would be the most obvious reason for his joining the Military. For the losing of someone close to them, was usually what driven them into seeking out powers for their revenge. That was not what I'm worried about, the thing was that - no one could have possibly knew whom was responsible for the tragedy under that situation. It could very well be from the enemy or one of the ally's attack..." Michelle responded, dryly.

"And what exactly is your point ?" Dearka interjected.

Michelle merely took a deep breath, and eyed the blond - impatiently as she spoke. 

"My point being - despite the war being over, we still cannot let our guards down! Right now, Shinn was still fragile in his emotional state, for emotional scars left over from the war - cannot be cured that easily! Otherwise, Kira would not be suffering from mild depression as we are conversing now...

Anyway, back to the topic on hand. You /do/ realize that Shinn actually lost his parents and sister back in ORB - during the battle to keep ORB's ideals to the very end - right?! You were there, unlike Yzak - you actually saw its' impact on the ORB civilians' first handed. You could very well be the one whom accidentally took down his family members, you know ... because he was actually found near to the area where you had been battling the 'Raider' before 'Freedom' took over and you moved to defend the Archangel...

Moreover, Cagalli is heading over here for a talk with the Chairman with whatever issues which she would like to discuss about... and that bloody /talk/ is going to take place at the conference centre - which was just situated right next to the bloody academy for ZAFT soldiers in training! So what do you think is going to happen, if Shinn happened to cross path with Cagalli while she's here? " Michelle ended her speech in a huff.

She waited for the impact of the situation to hit home, and knew that they had caught onto her point when Dearka slumped against the seat with a gloomy expression on his face, and Yzak started to mouth off several colourful vocabuary terms at once.

"... It would be hell... because that Shinn guy would start to bad-mouth ORB's ideals which resulted in the war that took his family members away from him, and that would literally meant trouble since that blonde princess would never back down without a fight." Yzak finally concluded, after he had calmed down significantly.

"Exactly! I'll say we had about 4 days or so, to prepare ourselves mentally for the chaotic situation; if they ever did managed to cross each other's path... Right, and speaking of which - I had better go off and warn Athrun about Shinn's presence. Just in case, he need to intervened before the situation get blown out of proportion. " Michelle said as she made a move to leave the office.

to be continued

Date started: 06/06/07

Date completed: 06/06/07 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 4

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins. 

---

Chapter 4

---

C.E. 72, February 27 - 2300 hours

---

Athrun Zala was about to doze off when his new cell-phone started to create a racket, frowning momentarily, he tried to recall if he had given anyone his new number - before he finally gave up on the notion; since his mind failed to recall any. 

/What the hell / was his first thought when the sound of Michelle Haw's voice broke into his train of thoughts.

"Michelle ?" Athrun started, incredulously as he stared at his new cell-phone in bewilderment.

"... Yes, why are you so shock? Did you divert the web-calls to your cell-phone, this time around ? I bet you did, since that would be the only explanation as to your shocking response. Right, I hope you are not busy - for I had some information to share with you. " Michelle stated, from the other end of the phone.

Athrun stared at the phone in annoyance, before commenting dryly that he had been getting ready for bed when the call startled him from his nightly routine.

"Oh... I apologized for the inconvenience caused then. However, I do have a few pressing issue to inform you..." 

"..." Pinching the top of his nose-bridge in weariness, Athrun asked. "What is it that required you to call me at eleven /PM/ at night..."

"Right, apologies for disturbing your /beauty/ sleep ... " Michelle started, and there was some snickers from behind - which Athrun presumed was from either Yzak or Dearka.

"Excuse me... pardon my asking, was that 'snickerings' which I'd just overheard ? If so, may I know where on earth were you calling me from ?" Athrun interrupted, before Michelle could get to the point of her sudden call - at this late of time.

"... Yes, those were indeed 'snickerings' from a certain annoying blond behind me. As to answer your question from earlier, I am calling you from Yzak's office at the ZAFT Headquarters. Certainly, you would have heard by now that he had been recently promoted to the rank of a Commander... " Michelle responded, before turning back to her objective for calling.

"Now, back to the reason why I called you... Just thought that I should probably warned you about a certain someone ... It would appeared that there's this particular boy whom lost his parents and sister in the war of ORB. Now, that caused the boy to turn pretty bitter about the country - at this point of time. 

The thing was - the boy was currently a young trainee soldier in the ZAFT Academy... I'm sure, you know your way around the area more than I do - so you probably would have realized what I'm trying to warn you - by now... "

There was a pause, as Athrun Zala tried to recall the exact location of the ZAFT Academy. Realization dawns as soon as he recalled the fact that the scheduled meeting between Cagalli and the new Chairman of PLANT was going to be host at the Conference Centre which was just next to the Academy, itself. 

"Oh... I think I know what you're saying now... I'll try to keep Cagalli from attracting too much attention to herself. Right, so why are you still over at the office when it's so late ? Speaking of which, where's Yzak ?" Athrun asked, stifling a yawn of his own.

"Hm.m...? Oh, Yzak was at home - sleeping. The reason why I'm still at the office was because, Dearka and myself had been assigned on night-duty. Normally, it would be Shiho - but the girl had the day off. So I ended up taking the duty, instead. " Michelle explained.

"Right... I keep on forgetting the fact that you are now enlisted with the ZAFT..." Athrun finally commented, as he tried to stifle yet another yawn from breaking out.

"...Yes, and you better get to bed. I do not want to see panda eyes on your face, the next time I see you - which would be in about four days' time. " Michelle told the sleepy male on the other end of the phone line. 

With that, the late night phone conversation ended and Athrun, finally managed to get his much needed rest for the day.

---

C.E. 72, February 28 - March 3

---

Stepping out from a refreshing shower, Athrun Zala dressed himself up - to prepare for the day. Glancing to his side, in order to check for the time - he realized that he would need to hurry if he wanted to make it over to the Kaguya Space Port in time for the shuttle. Cagalli would most probably yell at him for being late - but then again, he certainly was not expecting himself to run late on this particular morning. 

Moreover, Mirialla Haw would be joining them for the trip as well. Being late for an appointment with two ladies waiting for him, was hardly charming to his standards. Yet, the call from Michelle last night - was constantly weighing on his mind and thus, causing him to sleep through his alarm, several hours ago. 

Arriving at the Space Port, he found an irated blonde with Mirialla Haw trying to keep the blonde from cursing too loudly. That would be amusing if it had not been him - Athrun Zala, whom just happened to be the subject of the blonde's irritation. Bracing himself mentally for the yelling to start, Athrun approached the two females awaiting his arrival.

The moment the two ladies spotted his arrival, Cagalli had started to berate him on his lack of punctuality - until Mirialla put a stop to the tirade; claiming that they would be late for the meeting if they still did not attempt to board the shuttle.

The journey to the PLANTs would probably take about three to four days, depending on the speed which the shuttle was operating on. 

Once on board of the shuttle, Mirialla took a seat that was furthest from Cagalli and Athrun. Mainly to avoid interrupting the two lovebirds, and also to get herself away from the loud blonde. 

It was bad enough dealing with the blonde for the whole morning, as the blonde complained about Athrun Zala's late arrival. Mirialla had absolutely no desire to deal with them for the rest of the trip, unless there was a need to do so. Moreover, with Athrun around - there would be no need for Mirialla to hang around the blonde. 

Therefore, Mirialla spent the rest of the trip either sleeping or reading. She had with her several newly bought novels - which she had yet to read through. Another reason for her to join the blonde and her knight in the trip to PLANT - was simply due to the fact that she had wanted to visit her sister, Michelle Haw. That and the fact that it had been an order from her father, to find out how Michelle was doing on the PLANT - since the girl had not been contacting them with news about her well-being. 

---

C.E. 72, March 3 - 0600 hours

---

The trio arrived at the Space Port of the PLANT, on the 3rd of March, at six in the morning. They were pretty surprised to find the lack of guards, and that there had been no members of the council being sent to meet them. However, their doubts were soon answered as they caught sight of several familiar faces heading their way.

"Welcome to the PLANT - Princess Cagalli!" Dearka Elthman greeted cheekily, as he headed his way over to the awaiting trio - standing by the arrival gate. 

Athrun smirked, Cagalli growled while Mirialla simply felt overwhelm at the sight of the familiar blond pilot. 

"Elthman! How many times must I remind you not to refer me as /Princess/ ... You know I /hate/ the sound of it! " Cagalli Yula Attha spoke, as she threw the former pilot of the 'Buster' her famous death glare.

Dearka flashed his usual lazy grin at the blonde, before smirking and responding that he was only doing it - just to annoy the said Princess of ORB.

"Hey Athrun! How are you doing ?" Dearka greeted, as he pulled the blue-haired teen into a loose hug - before turning to the other member of the trio.

"Hi, Mirialla... " Dearka started, looking slightly unsure of the situation.

Mirialla managed to smile at the blond, politely before sending her own greetings to the former.

"So... are you our guide for the day ?" Cagalli asked, and was genuinely surprised when the blond responded a 'No' to her question.

"Actually, your guide for the day was supposed to be Michelle - but seeing that she was otherwise, occupied at the moment - I volunteered myself for the job of meeting and showing you people to the hotel. Michelle will be joining us at the foyer of the hotel - at a later time. " Dearka added, when he noticed Cagalli's look of surprise.

"Oh..." was all that the three guests responded, before Athrun took over the situation and gestured for Dearka to lead the way over to the hotel - that was being booked for their stay in PLANT.

---

Eventually, they were brought over to the 'Majestic' which would be the hotel that they were to stay - during their presence up on the PLANTs. 

"...Dearka, do enlighten me - Is there a particular reason why the Chairman deemed it fit to arrange for us to stay in the most /expensive/ hotel while we were here ?" Athrun Zala quirked an eyebrow in question, having known that the hotel was the most expensive in PLANT - if his childhood memory did not fail him.

"Huh? " Dearka blinked twice, before catching on to Athrun's question. However, the blond's answer was simply a shrug before admitting that he had no idea, since the Chairman never did explain the reason.

It was not until they were checked into their respective rooms - when Michelle finally make her appearance known. However, the girl had not been alone - Yzak Jule was following at a slower pace, appearing in front of the trio soon after. That was not all, the silver-haired Coordinator had emerged from behind Michelle's lead with both his hands occupied. 

After greeting the elder sibling of the Haw's family, Michelle turned to greet the blonde Princess of ORB. With the greetings done and out of the way, the girl finally turned towards Yzak Jule and took a blue bundle from the former.

Smiling wickedly, Michelle regarded the blue-haired Coordinator for a moment - before dropping the bombshell on the said Coordinator.

"Athrun Zala... nice to see you alive and kicking... /finally/. Since, I was not over at the scene of the final battle... " Michelle greeted the former pilot of 'Justice', as she hug the blue bundle close to her chest.

Athrun Zala glances between his friends whom surrounded him, and started to feel wary of all the stares he had been subjected to. For reasons he cannot fathom, he seemed to have a very bad feeling - all of a sudden. 

"Erm... Michelle, what are you planning to do ? Also, can anyone tell me why Yzak was glaring at me ? I had not done anything to offend him, right ? " Athrun started, uncomfortably.

Now Michelle was grinning, and that was never a good sign. For it actually meant that the girl was about to say something shocking, and true indeed. For the blue-haired Coordinator actually fainted in shock, at the end of Michelle's statement.

"Athrun Zala, may I introduce you to your god-son... Miguel Jule, and your god-daughter - Regina Jule. " Michelle told the blue-haired Coordinator, cheerfully as she gestured to the bundle within Yzak and her arms, respectively.

Silence, and then followed by a 'Thud' sound. For the first time in his life, Athrun Zala fainted from shock.

---

Athrun Zala awake to the sound of giggles and laughter, wincing at the size of his 'bump' on the back of his head - he was suddenly reminded of the fact that he had fainted. Fainted - in front of his ex-team mates, Yzak Jule and Dearka Elthman, no less. 

Cracking his eyes open bearily, he was greeted by the sight of Cagalli peering down at him with concern. The other occupants in the room, however, was eyeing him with amusement dancing in their eyes. He then glances around the room warily, until his eyes landed on the two little bundles - which was currently lying beside him, on the bed of his hotel room.

/Oh my god... so it was not a dream.../ Athrun Zala thought, as he assessed the two bundles - in detail.

Taking note of the silver hair strands, and those blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like the ocean - Athrun concluded, they were defintely a mixture of Yzak and Michelle. No doubt about that, and he had actually thought it all to be a joke. 

Shaking his head ruefully, he looked back up at the babies' parents. Taking a moment to re-gather his thoughts, he stared at the two - for quite some time before addressing them.

"... Do I even want to know how /they/ came about ?" Athrun finally asked, throwing a glance in the direction of the babies.

Yzak and Michelle shared a look, before turning to him with skeptical expression and asked. "How do you think they came about ? Surely, your father would had told you all about the 'birds and the bees' before..." 

Athrun rolled his eyes in exasperation, before changing his question. "Fine, so how old are they - now ?" 

"Hm.m..? Just a little over four months old... they were born two weeks earlier than the estimated date, on the 24 of October - last year. " Michelle answered the question, seeing that Yzak was still trying his hardest to ignore the fact that she had managed to talk him into allowing Athrun Zala to be the kids' god-father.

"Right... " Athrun responded, as he did some quick calculations in his mind - before a look of pure amusement crossed his features. 

"What ?!" Yzak half-snarled, sensing Athrun Zala's unwavering gaze on him.

"Yzak... please enlighten me, when did you and Michelle find time to ... pro-create, since there just happened to be a war brewing - during the time when these two were being conceived. " Athrun Zala asked aloud, crossing his fingers and hoping that the former would not kill him upon his question.

Athrun watched in amusement as Yzak's face darken slightly - turning the former's face pink with embarrassment before muttering something inaudibly under his breath.

"Huh? Come again, what was that ?" Athrun started, his eyes wary - and looking at the silver-haired Coordinator.

Michelle watched the scene taking place in front of her, amusement dancing in her eyes - before interrupting and responded.

"Athrun, do stop teasing Yzak - for he was turning red from anger now... To answer your question, I think you had an idea about when they were conceived. Yes, they were conceived on the very day which Yzak was injured by the 'Strike' - a result of both our pent-up frustration. " 

In response to Michelle's honest answer, Athrun Zala could only shake his head at the situation. Before asking yet another question, that only managed to irritate the former pilot of 'Duel' further.

"So... care to tell me why I was made their god-father ?" 

Upon the question, every pair of eyes turned to regard the silver-haired irated teen as they awaited his answer. 

"...Bloody Hell, Athrun Zala! Are you trying to embarrass me on purpose ?! You should know by now that it was not my decision ... and that it had been Michelle whom insisted on it! " Yzak finally replied, gritting his teeth in frustration. 

Michelle, whom had been witnessing the sight - took the awaken Regina over to the irated young father, and proceed to push the active baby girl into his grasp. 

"... " Yzak threw Michelle a glare, before softening his features as he stared down into the face of his young daughter. The transformation on his expression was instant, while the rest of the on-lookers stared at him in shock.

Michelle merely smiled, before turning her attention to the now awake baby boy on the bed. Smiling down at her son, Michelle gathered little Miguel up and settled the baby boy on her lap as she tried to keep the boy from falling off.

to be continued

Date started: 07/06/07

Date completed: 07/06/07 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 5

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins. 

---

Chapter 5

---

C.E. 72, March 3 - 1230 hours

---

"Michelle, where's Athrun ?" Dearka Elthman asked, as he entered the hotel room which Athrun was staying.

The brunette looked up at the blond, strangely before answering the former that Athrun Zala had went off with Cagalli to meet up with their Chairman over at the Conference Centre. 

"Oh... Right, I had forgotten about /that/ ...and where's your other half ?" 

Michelle Haw threw Dearka Elthman, yet another look of annoyance before replying. "Did you hit your brain or something ? You know - Yzak had work to do at the Headquarters, right ? Unlike you and myself, whom was assigned to tend to the needs of the ORB Representatives - Yzak Jule had to do his duty as the Commander of PLANT Defence Team - you know ... "

"Okay, Okay... I got it! No need to glare at me... " Dearka responded, placing both his hands up to surrender.

"Good! Now make yourself useful and hand me Miguel's milk bottle ... " Michelle instructed the blond, as she tried to keep baby Miguel from stealing Regina's milk bottle.

The twins' was always a handful when it came down to meal-time, for they would both started to fuss and cry when they were hungry. It usually take both Yzak and herself to tend to them, when they were in such a mood. How her Aunt Margaret handles the two of them at the same time, Michelle had no idea.

Normally when both Yzak and herself was busy with work, either her Aunt Margaret or Yzak's mother would help to baby-sit them. However, Eriza Jule had council matters to attend today and it would appeared that her Aunt Margaret was occupied for the day - too. Therefore, Michelle would have to handle both Miguel and Regina on her own - this time around. 

Thankfully, Dearka was around for her to boss about the place. 

Once the twins' were fed and was taking their afternoon nap on Athrun Zala's bed, Michelle turned towards the blond - arching an eyebrow skeptically before dismissing the man's presence.

"Huh ?" Dearka blink stupidly, until Michelle sighed and told him to get a move on.

"What ?! I thought you need me around to help you ? "

"...Yes, but now they are sleeping. I will be fine on my own, now go off and find my sister - you wanted to talk to her, right ? Don't look at me like /that/, I know you are dying to talk to her - since you had been staring at her ever since morning... Now go, before I change my mind..." Michelle told the blond, impatiently.

The blond grinned before shooting her a grateful look, and with that - Dearka Elthman left the room in search of a certain Mirialla Haw.

---

Eventually, Dearka managed to locate Mirialla in the cafe situated near the lift lobby of the hotel. Somehow, he had managed to convince Mirialla into joining him for a coffee session. 

"So how are you doing ? " Dearka break the awkward silence which hung between them, since their coffees arrived.

"Well... it's fine. I had a lot of time to spare on hand, so I have been thinking about taking up courses to spend my time. However, since I had many things to choose from - I had yet to decide on the things which I wanted to do, at this point of time. What about you ? " Mirialla re-directed the question back to the blond, whom was slowly sipping away his coffee.

"Oh...Erm... Well, I have been spending a lot of time /thinking/ and /reflecting/ about the recent happenings. " Dearka replied, slowly and hesitantly.

"And ?" Mirialla prompted, still eyeing the blond with her piercing blue eyes.

"What ? " Dearka blinked in bewilderment.

"... I sense a 'and' ... at the end of your statement..." Mirialla responded, her gaze on the blond never wavering.

"Oh... Well, I was going to say that I had been thinking about what you said to me - at the end of the last war..." Dearka mumbled under his breath, but Mirialla caught wind of it - just the same.

"So... what was your conclusion ? " Mirialla asked, taking the mug of coffee in her hands - as she took in the sweet aroma from her coffee.

"The truth was ... I am seriously contemplating on having a relationship with you - on long-term basis, that would be ... if you are willing to do so, too. " Dearka finally responded, after taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Oh..." Mirialla blinked, for that was not the answer which she had been expecting. After all, the blond had not appeared to be someone whom would take a relationship that /seriously/ before - and now she was trapped. 

Trapped by her own reasonings that she had given to the blond in prior - during the last war, when the blond tried to woo her heart. During that time, she had told the blond to take time off and considered his decision of woo-ing her, seriously. She had told the blond to take their genetic background into consideration, for they had just finished a war with regards to the existence of Naturals and Coordinators. 

Therefore, the opinion of the blond on this particular subject would matters a lot - and then, there was still the fact that she was still grieving for the loss of her last boyfriend as well. Thus, it would have been better if they both take time away and apart from one another - to think things through and clearly. This was to prevent themselves from making a decision which they would both regret at a later stage of time.

However, what she certainly had not been expecting was that the blond had actually took her words to heart and actually /did/ spent time thinking about the issue. Now as the blond told her of his answer, with such serious attitude - Mirialla Haw finds herself facing a dilemma of her own.

Was she ready to get into another relationship now ? Especially, a relationship involving herself and a Coordinator - despite the fact that it had not been the same whom killed her last boyfriend. Moreover, was she really over the loss of her ex-boyfriend - Tolle Koenig ? 

/Good God.../ The sheer thought of Tolle's name was enough to cause her hyperventilation. Determined to prevent herself from getting into yet another emotional breakdown, she drained the rest of her coffee in one big gulp - before taking several deep breath to calm herself down.

Once she was ascertain of the fact that she was calm enough to respond to the blond's earlier confession, Mirialla looked up into the face of Dearka Elthman with resolution in mind.

"Dearka... I ... I am at a loss of speech, I'm actually surprised that you did made it a point to think about my words. I am also honoured by the thought of you willing to commit yourself to a relationship with me - despite our difference in genetic background. Then again, that would not have been a problem either - seeing that Yzak Jule did managed to make the relationship work with my sister...

However, Dearka - I had to apologize to you for the moment. Since, I do not think I am ready to commit myself to another relationship - yet... " Mirialla eventually managed to say that much, without reducing herself to tears and hiccups. 

Initially, there were only silence between them - and then a sigh from the blond.

Mirialla glanced up just in time to catch the blond with a bitter smile on his lips, there was yet another pause before the blond finally spoke up in a controlled manner. The pause was probably a result of the blond trying to get his emotions under control and to re-collect his thoughts before addressing the distressed brunette sitting opposite him in the cafe.

"Mirialla, I believe I know what you are trying to tell me... Then again, I guess you would probably need more time to think things over. After all, you did lost your boyfriend back during the last war - while I was not even involved with anyone, back then...

If time was all that you need, I think I could let you have them. Since, time was something I can spare - but I do hope you will give me a chance at attempting a future relationship with you. Hopefully, I might have a better luck with you - the next time around, we met..." Dearka told Mirialla, keeping his voice soft and controlled.

Glancing down at his watch, Dearka realized that it had already been an hour since he came out looking for Mirialla - and Michelle would probably need help with the twins' by now. Turning to Mirialla, he spoke with apologetic tone that he will need to return and see if Michelle need any help with the twins.

With that said, Dearka hurried his way over to the lift and headed back towards where he had last left Michelle with the twins. 

---

Athrun entered his hotel room, mentally exhausted from the meeting; even when he was not directly involved but merely standing to the side of Cagalli. The whole meeting over at the Conference Centre had lasted for a whole of two hours; and then followed by the half an hour lunch session with the new Chairman of PLANT. During the period of the two and a half hours, it was merely a nightmare for Athrun Zala.

The reason was rather simple, actually. The meeting had started off rather smoothly, but then it had escalated down to the point which he had to literally pull Cagalli back when the former gets too agitated with the topic of discussion. Even after the peace treaty being signed, there had always been some sore topics between the Earth Alliance and the PLANT. Therefore, the need for ORB to step in and act as a mediator for the two parties.

This meeting had been part of it, for it would appeared that the Chairman was asking Cagalli to do them a favour by 'requesting' the Earth Alliance to return the ownership of the Gibraltar Base back to the ZAFT Party - since it had been under their control during the period of the war.

In response, the Earth Alliance Party had insisted upon the fact that the area had originally been under their control but was forcefully taken from them - during the start of the last war. Neither party was willing to back down without a fight, and while they were up here trying to get the PLANT to compromise with the Earth Alliance Forces. Athrun had the impression that ORB had send someone over to the Earth Alliance Forces side - to do the same. Somehow, he actually doubted that the matter could be resolved without any bloodshed. 

Thankfully, only Gibraltar was involved in the conflict. The Carpentaria Base was still under the control of the ZAFT Forces, for the war had been over - before the Earth Alliance Forces could fully gained control of the Carpentaria Base. 

"... Tough day ?" A voice spoke up, breaking his train of thoughts.

Snapping his head over to the source of the voice, Athrun heaved a sigh of relief when he realized it had only been Michelle. 

A wry smile make its' way to his lips before he could stop them, sighing as he respond. "You would know, wouldn't you ?" 

Michelle smirked, "Yeah... I would defintely know ... the feeling of being trapped in the middle was never good - you know ?" 

"... Tell me, are you speaking from experience ?" Athrun cocked his brow, slightly.

Michelle sighed, as she glances away from the said Coordinator. "Maybe." 

The two absorbed the silence around them for some time, before Athrun finally questioned the girl about the whereabouts of the twins.

A smile make itself known on the lips of Michelle's, as she responded. "Yzak took them to his mother, they are going to have their monthly routine family dinner. " 

Athrun frowned, before commenting. "So why are you not there ?" 

Michelle glanced up at him, before shrugging. "I am on duty - remember ? You are my duty..." 

"Oh... and where's Dearka ?" 

"No idea, probably off around somewhere - sulking..." Michelle replied, "My sister turned him down - after he confessed about his desire to attempt a relationship with her." she added when she noticed the strange look on Athrun's face.

"Oh... /poor/ Dearka... " Athrun mused aloud.

Michelle giggled, before warning Athrun that Dearka would probably kill him if the former ever heard that statement from him.

They then proceed to stare at one another, until they both started to laugh aloud - to the situation on hand.

---

C.E. 72, March 6

---

The meeting finally emerged with a so-called 'result' and 'compromise' after three exhausting days of discussion. To express their appreciation of the efforts ORB had taken to put in to ensure such comforting results, the Chairman had actually arranged for tour guides to take them sight-seeing.

Much to the annoyance of one silver-haired Commander, he simply to have fall under the category of the 'tour-guides' easily. 

"...For heaven sake, Yzak - please stop glaring at Athrun Zala. Despite your fierce glare, I still do not think the Chairman will change his mind about it. Shiho and Dearka will handle the Military duties to the best of their capabilities. You, in the meantime - would be joining me for the 'baby-sitting' of our guests for the next few days! " 

Michelle hissed at her fiance in sheer frustration, having had enough of the man's stupid way of showing his irritation.

"But Michelle!!! Athrun Zala do not need a /tour guide/ - he practically grew up here! He would have known his way around the place, even if we were not /with/ him. " Yzak commented with a roll of his eyes, his voice laced with venom and irritation.

"... Yzak! I am /warning/ you ... Do shut up before I make you shut up/personally/! Also, I know what you are driving at - but please, if you hate this /mission/ so much ... Go to the Chairman and tell him so... Complaining to me would /not/ help the situation /much/! " Michelle growled in response.

Realizing that his complaining was irritating Michelle further, Yzak Jule wisely shut himself up. Angering the brunette would not help matters, in fact, it would only resulted in him - getting kicked out of his own bedroom - that very night. That was something he wanted to avoid at all costs, and if the only way to escape that very fate was to play civil to Athrun Zala - that was what he would do.

The group of five walked the rest of the journey to the Aprilius City Mall in silence, they were on their way over to get gifts for their family members - back in ORB. Well, at least that was Mirialla and Cagalli's intention. Athrun Zala was only tagging along to do his duty as a bodyguard to Cagalli - and the other two tagging along, simply because it was their duty to do so.

---

C.E. 72, March 10 - 0800 hours

---

"Come Miguel, wave good-bye to your god-father..." Michelle told her son, as they gathered together to send the trio - on their trip back to ORB.

Athrun handed his package over to Mirialla, as he took a step forward to hug his god-son and god-daughter farewell. Despite the shock which he had first felt, when it was revealed that his ex-team mate had managed to father a son and a daughther, at the age of seventeen - in the middle of a war - no less. Athrun Zala had gotten quite accustomed to his god-children, and was actually finding it hard to leave the kids behind.

Athrun Zala had to bite back a teasing remark, when he noticed the look of aghast on Yzak's - as he hugged his god-daughter, farewell. It would appeared that Yzak was rather disturbed by the idea of his /precious/ girl being so taken with Athrun Zala, whom was the bane of his existence.

Satisfied at the result of his actions, Athrun Zala collected his package from Mirialla Haw and stepped on board of the shuttle which will take them back to Earth. Once he was safely on board of the shuttle, Mirialla mirrored his actions and follow suit. Cagalli had already board the shuttle before them, since she had already said her piece before Athrun did.

The family of four with the addition of one Dearka Elthman, made a move to leave as the shuttle took off from the Space Port and made its way down to Earth. The moment the group were out of earshot, Michelle turned to Yzak and told the former to stop looking that disturbed by the sheer fact of Athrun - hugging the twins farewell.

"Yzak, you either stop looking so disgusted or I will wipe that /bloody/ look off your face, myself..." Michelle told Yzak, evenly as she balanced her baby boy on her hip.

"..." Yzak throw a sharp glance over at Michelle, before sighing and dropping his look of aghast. He knew better than to annoy Michelle when the former was in that moody state, probably because it was /that/ time of the /month/ - that rendered the girl into having terrible mood swing. 

Following the family of four from behind, Dearka Elthman was left shaking his head in disbelief as he wondered how these two managed to get together. After all, those two had never did stop quarreling - from the moment they met one another. 

/Talk about irony.../ Dearka sighed, as he followed the four over to where the carpark was situated.

to be continued

Date started: 07/06/07

Date completed: 07/06/07 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 6

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins. 

---

Chapter 6

---

C.E. 72, April 28

---

Michelle Haw stared into the latest report which she had received from her sources, with disbelief reflected on her face. The sight must have been very amusing to some, for Shiho had commented about her catching flies with her mouth gaping open like /that/. 

Closing her mouth - immediately, she resorted to shaking her head in disbelief. She read through the report twice, before confirming that she had not mis-read the information within the report.

The report had been written by Josephine Mckenzie, a fellow spy within the Earth Alliance Forces - placed specifically by the late Lord Uzumi. Initially, the report was to be submitted over to Cagalli - but Michelle had made sure that it routed itself over to her, instead. Ever since the death of Lord Uzumi - Michelle had told James Mckenzie, the elder brother of Josephine Mckenzie; to submit the report regarding the Earth Alliance Forces to her - instead of Cagalli. 

This was simply a pre-caution step, as Michelle do not believe that Cagalli had the ability to withstand such news. The girl was a newbie in the political world and was dangerously naive, so much that Michelle had to constantly fear for the girl's decision. Maintaining the country's ideals and beliefs was enough to get the girl into tears, and trying to manage the country was even worst. 

Moreover, the girl had been so paranoid of another war that the former had tried to do practically everything, to keep peace between the ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. Therefore, Michelle decided that it would be best if Cagalli remains oblivious of the spy existence. Although, she had often felt guilty about keeping things from the young politician. It was at this point of time, which she really felt relieved about not telling Cagalli anything with regards to Josephine Mckenzie's existence. For the latest information received, would have shattered the world of the young blonde politician - if not, shocking the girl into an emotional breakdown.

Judging from Josephine's latest report, it would appeared that the 'Blue Cosmos' were still active despite whatever happened with the last leader - Azrael Murata. It was recently rumoured that there was this young man - whom called himself the 'Lord Dijbil' and the said man was trying to bribe as many officers within the Earth Alliance as he could managed - to start plotting for the ultimate aim to eradicate the existence of Coordinators. 

That was not all, as usual - the leader of the 'Blue Cosmos' always did managed to find ways to bring in money and weapons for the Military. It would appeared that this 'Lord Dijbil' figure was part of the organization which provides various countries with weapons to strengthen up their own defence teams. 

According to the report, recently - it was even rumoured that this 'Lord Dijbil' had started to bribe certain important members of the Parliament within each country; and started an organization called the 'LOGOS'. He would offered these official members ways to bring in extra money to keep for themselves - and that would be through the use of buying and selling of weapons such as the Mobile Suits.

As if that was not enough, to add more problems on her plate - it would seemed that Mwu Lla Fllga had awaken from his coma, with memory-loss. That, in turn, was being abused by the Earth Alliance Forces - and the previous Mwu Lla Fllga was now known as Neo Lorrnoke, and was inducted into the Military with his current new identity; together with his new fabricated history input into the system.

It would have been better if the man simply remained comatose or at least, awaken from the coma with his original memory intact. At least, that way - either he remained 'dead' to some; and still be free from manipulation from others. Specifically, the Earth Alliance Forces would never had a chance to manipulate him - should he remained comatose or at least with memory intact. For he would never returned to the Earth Alliance Forces, willingly - if he had his original memory with him.

Massaging her forehead in weariness, Michelle leaned back into her seat and turned her gaze away from the offending piece of report - still visible on her laptop and groaned aloud.

---

"Tired already ? That is so /unlike/ you..." a voice commented, causing her to look up in response.

"Coffee for you ?" The intruder of her thoughts, spoke up - offering her a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Why, Yes... Thank you..." Michelle responded, as she allowed herself to take in the sweet aroma of the coffee before taking a few sips at it.

"So... what seemed to be the problem ?" the voice asked, bringing her back to the subject of her headache.

"Hm..m... you mean - other than the knowledge of the political union between my twin sister with Sergent Ross of the Earth Alliance Forces ?" Michelle questioned, as she stared at her fiance - who had settled himself in the seat - opposite to her working desk.

"Well... that was one way of putting it... so ... " Yzak shrugged, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"... Yzak, do me a favour and don't /ask/... Trust me, you do not want to know... It was bad enough for me to /know/ - you do not need to suffer along with me... " Michelle finally replied, after a moment of consideration - if she was to reveal the information to Yzak.

It was not about her trusting the silver-haired teen, instead - it was more of the matter of having others finding out about the information. For nothing had been verified at this point, and she had no intention to increase the tension between the PLANT and the Earth Alliance - for the time being.

Sighing aloud, she closed off the offending report sitting in front of her eyes - and instead, turned her attention to her fiance sitting opposite her. 

"Say... How about us leaving for a dinner date - about now ? " After all, they rarely had time to themselves - now that, they had two young kids to think about. 

"Now... that was weird, since every time I attempted to suggest something like /this/ - you would blow me off, claiming that you wanted to go home to the twins... So, why are you suggesting it now ?" Yzak arched an eyebrow, skeptically as he regarded his fiancee with wary eyes.

"... Yzak, stop questioning my motives - will you ? Are you coming with me or do I have to pull you along, myself ? Alternatively, I could always invite Dearka or Heine to dinner with me..." Michelle suggested, knowing for certain that Yzak would throw a fit about her inviting other males for dinner.

It was one thing about heading off to lunch or dinner with a fellow male colleague while on duty, but totally another matter when it came down to dining out with another male figure, while being off-duty.

"..." After throwing Michelle a look of irritation, Yzak stood and made his way over to his awaiting fiancee and headed off for their dinner date. 

---

C.E. 72, May 5

---

Dearka Elthman frowned at the commotion taking place in front of the entrance to the ZAFT Headquarters. Wondering what was happening outside, he positioned himself near the entrance - as he listened out for any signs to the ongoing commotion. Somehow, he vaguely remember hearing someone mentioning about how pointless the peace was - after all that had happened with the Junius 7 Bloody Valentine Tragedy.

/... Not another one who had lost someone during that tragedy.../ Dearka thought to himself, as he made a move to leave. However, he was rooted to the ground - when he heard the next comment from another soldier. That soldier was actually agreeing to Patrick Zala's idea of eliminating all human races on Earth that were /Naturals/ - so that the problem could be done and over with. 

Dearka shuddered at the sheer thought of it, that idea was simply atrocious. How could that particular idea be rationalized - for it was simply committing mass murder without a reason to do so. Even if it had been the Earth Alliance whom was at the fault for the Junius 7 Tragedy - but it was another case entirely, if they were to wipe out all human races residing on Earth. Since when does the wrongs of the Military being placed on the shoulders of those innocents civilians ...

Apparently, that comment caught the attention of the soldiers belonging to the Clyne Faction and the two groups started to argue and eventually, fought against one another.

Deciding that he had heard enough of the commotion going on to realize the problem, and that it was finally time for him to intervene. Dearka Elthman cleared his throat loudly, gaining himself the attention from the two arguing group of soldiers. They looked up at him in surprise, before stepping back from one another - still eyeing one another in wariness.

Satisfied with the immediate response, Dearka kept his face devoid of emotions. Instead, he turned to them - and spoke with authority.

"That is /enough/... The war was over and done with, no matter what your opinion are - keep them to yourself. Do not attract unwanted attention to yourself, especially around /here/... You are lucky that it had been me whom caught you people arguing among yourselves, if it had been anyone else - the consequences would be dreadful. Do you hear me ?! Let this be a warning to you people - Understand ? " 

Several nods after his speech, Dearka responded with a 'Good' before dismissing them from his sight. 

After which, he remained behind in the dark and observed the scene. Satisfied that the soldiers had taken his words to heart, he turned on his heels and exited from the site where the clashes had took place - heading for the direction where his best friend's office was situated. He had had every intention in mind to fill his friend in on the earlier episode, lest his friend caught wind of the episode from someone else.

---

Entering the office of Yzak Jule, Dearka Elthman greeted his friend with a mock-salute before dropping himself into one of the office chairs.

Yzak Jule looked up from his paperworks, annoyed at the blond for interrupting his work. Addressing the former pilot of 'Buster' shortly, he found himself being told of the earlier incident which took place in front of the ZAFT Headquarters - with regards to the opinions clashes between the Clyne Faction and the supporters of Patrick Zala.

"..." Yzak took the news in stride, he knew that would eventually happened. Seeing that there was quite a number of people whom had their loved ones taken from them brutally, during the bloody valentine incident. Their taste for revenge, would not be satisfied that easily - after all, not everyone was capable of being 'saints' like Athrun Zala. 

Speaking of that particular accquitance of his, Yzak really had to take his hat off of that guy. How Athrun could have forgiven the Naturals that easily - was simply beyond him. Especially when the said person had lost his mother in the Junius 7 Tragedy, while Yzak - himself had not lost anyone to it and he had used to /hate/ Naturals with a passion. If it had not been the appearance of Michelle - he seriously doubted that he could have let the Naturals off the hook, that easily.

Then again, Athrun Zala had always been the logical one among them all. That guy was so calm and logical - even in desperate times, and that always drive him nuts. No matter how much dangers they were in, Athrun Zala never did show any outward reactions - saved for determination and silent controllable rage. 

Frowning at his own thoughts, Yzak shakes his head to rid himself of his rival's image. He always had had trouble placing Athrun Zala within his social circle, he would not resort to labeling the former as an enemy - but the former had never been a friend of his as well. Despite being on the same team during war-times, he had always thought the former as a fellow team mate and accquitance. 

Then he thought back to their training academic days - before he decided, they had always been rivals. Especially, he had never did once given up on the notion of trying to win against the former. Even now.

With a sigh, he forced himself to focus back at his task on hand. For he had a whole pile of paperworks to deal with - and reports to look through, together with official notices from the superiors. Now was defintely not the time for him to dwell upon the issue of his ex-team mate, all time rival - Athrun Zala, and trying to figure out the said person.

After some time, he realized his inability to concentrate on his work - was not only due to his wandering thoughts but also of a certain annoying blond that was still peering over his shoulders, trying to see what he was busy with. Looking up at the intruder of his personal space in annoyance, Yzak snapped with impatience lying in the undertones of his voice.

"Dearka! Do you mind ?! I am trying to work here, so please do me a favour and go pester someone else! By the way, stop drumming your fingers on the wall - it's /bloody/ distracting to me... Also, kindly refrained from peering over my shoulder while I am working, it had nothing in it that will interest you - nor does it contains anything that concerns you ! " 

"Alright, alright... I'll go and pester Michelle - instead. Honestly, there was no need for you to get your knickers up in a twist... " With that being said, Dearka directed another attempt of a mocking salute before exiting his office.

Yzak stared after Dearka's departing figure, before cursing and swearing under his breath. Once satisfied, he went back to the task of dealing with his paperworks. 

to be continued

Date started: 07/06/07

Date completed: 07/06/07 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 7

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins. 

---

Chapter 7

---

C.E. 72, June

---

On the morning of June 14, all the team leaders of the ZAFT Forces were called upon for an emergency meeting - regarding the attachment placement of the young graduates from the ZAFT Academy. Opinions and views were shared, and recommendations being made by the instructors of the Academy to the respective team leaders. 

The attachment programme would begin from 28 of June, and ended upon the time period of six months arrived. Soon, the news spread through the Headquarters and the Academy - bringing the excitement and anxiety in the air - to the optimum level. 

For the young trainees of the Academy - the official notice of their industrial placement for the next six months only arrived, during the late evening of the 27 of June. 

Shinn and his fellow group of friends had been in the cafeteria having dinner - when the notices arrived, they waited half in anticipation and anxiety as their instructors handed out the slip which contained the final results of their attachment postings. As soon as the instructor handed them their slip, Lunamaria Hawke started to ask around her friends with regards to their placement. 

"So... tell me Shinn, where did you get posted ?" Lunamaria asked, for Shinn had yet to show any outward reaction to his posting results.

Shinn Asuka blinked, before shrugging a response of him being posted to 7th fleet of the Independent Squad. 

"Really ?! " Lunamaria asked, eyes widening at his response.

"Erm... yeah... Is there a reason why you looked so ... enthusiastic ?" Shinn finally asked, after deciding on the term that would best described the said female's reaction.

Lunamaria barely restrained herself from jumping the black-haired male, before gushing out rapidly. "You and I were assigned to the same team!!! " 

/Oh boy.../ was the thought of Shinn Asuka, as he tried to pry the hyperactive girl away from him. 

Turning his attention towards the younger sibling of the Hawke, Shinn enquired the silent girl politely with regards to her posting. 

Meyrin Hawke blinked, before realizing that Shinn had enquired her on her posting results. Looking stunned, for she had not been expecting the former to address her at all - somehow, Meyrin managed to stutter for a second, before responding to the former's question.

"Erm... it says here on my slip that I was to report to the Information Technology Block which situated on the west wing of the ZAFT Headquarters - tomorrow morning at 8 A.M. on the dot. That and the fact that I should ask to speak with someone by the name of Lydia Noel. " Meyrin stated, looking somewhat bewildered.

"Hm..m.. and what does that /means?" Lunamaria frowned, just as puzzled as her younger sister.

Meyrin shrugged, before claiming that it would all be revealed tomorrow when she reported for duty. 

The rest of the members in the group look at one another, before shrugging and directed their attention - elsewhere.

---

C.E. 72, June 28 - Morning at 0800 hours

---

Meyrin Hawke approached the receptionist situated in the department of the 'Information Technology Block' with slight hesitancy - before asking specifically for the personnel listed on her notification slip. The receptionist on duty merely took one look at her, before telling her to wait - while they contacted the personnel for her.

Five minutes later, the lift to the lobby opened up and a female officer dressed in the Green ZAFT Uniform approached Meyrin, briskly. Upon the sight of Meyrin, the female officer double and triple checked her identity before gesturing for her to follow along.

Meyrin had no idea how many turns on the corridor they had both taken before arriving in front of an office door. She watched as the female officer - Lydia Noel, spoke clearly into the intercom with the office owner before the door slide opened to allow them both entrances into the room.

The person stationed behind the office desk looked up at them upon their entrance, before smiling at Lydia and Meyrin - gesturing for them to take a seat on the office couch. 

"Thank you, Lydia for your help in bringing her up here. Do you mind getting us both some hot tea and coffee ? After which, you are free to go ..." the person told Lydia, matter-of-factly.

Turning back to Meyrin, the person assessed Meyrin fully before addressing her. 

"My name is Michelle Haw, and I'm a ZAFT elite officer as you can see - judging from the colour of my uniform. Anyway, I am going to be your direct superior - during your six months attachment with us. Actually, I am not supposed to be the one interviewing you today - but seeing that our Commander was simply too busy to deal with new trainees, I was given the task to brief you - instead. 

Right, you can simply refer me by my name - which is /Michelle/. Other than myself, you can alternatively report to another elite officer by the name of /Shiho/ - should anything cropped up that required immediate attention. Otherwise, you can approached Lydia - the person whom brought you here, if you required any assistance. Do you understand me, so far ? "

A nod from Meyrin, before Michelle continue speaking. "Alright, before I begin my briefing to you - do you have any questions for me ?" 

"..." Meyrin looked slightly hesitant, before asking. "Erm... Well, I was wondering where I was actually posted for my attachment - since my notification slip did not exactly informed me about it. With the exception that I should report to the receptionist and asked for Lydia..." 

Michelle nodded, and responded Meyrin with a serious tone. "Okay, seeing that the one whom wrote your notification slip happened to be our Second-in-Command, I am going to assume that he had no idea what to write in there ... Since, it was supposed to be our Commander's job to do so.

Right, anyway - you are being assigned to the Jule's Team - which basically meant the Lunar Squad. In another words, it would be the Defence Team which would patrol the area outside in Space on regular basis - checking out for signs of abnormalities. We, would shuffle between the PLANT and the area situated near the Moon - hence the term of 'Lunar Squad'. Basically, we are known to others within ZAFT as the Jule's Team. 

Now, are there any more questions - before I bring you around the place and introduce you to our fellow crew members ?" Michelle asked, her tone stiff and reflecting the authority that she represents.

Meyrin shook her head in response, signaling to Michelle that she had no further questions at this point of time.

"Good. Now I shall brief you on our team's expectations, and what you would be doing over the next six months. " 

Looking up to thank Lydia for the breverages, Michelle turned to Meyrin - once again. This time, to explain the basic rules on their team and the duties which Meyrin would be covering during the time of her attachment. 

"Okay, Meyrin - during the next six months, you would be required to learn and work at the same time. I know you had gone through the practical lessons back at the Academy, however - those were stimulations and not the actual situation. To be able to react in times of needs, such that you do not - I repeat/do not/ freak out when the time comes for another war... or resolving conflicts through battling means... you would have to be able to keep calm - at all times.

So what is so different about being here and over at the Academy ? Mind you, our team is very /different/ from the Academy - and the rest of the squads. Usually, we do not take in young trainees - like yourself. You are the first, and the only one - for we usually work only with /experience/ personnels. Regardless of whether it was the CIC, Administrator or Pilots... we only accept those with the best knowledge, and abilities. "

Upon Michelle's statement, Meyrin's eyes widen - gradually. For she was rather surprised that she had been assigned to such a team, but she refrained from showing her reaction out-front. 

"Basically, instead of the usual stimulation exercises which the other teams /frequent/ - we, the Jule's Team - do something else, instead. Over here, with us - we actually conduct stimulated battles, by that - I actually meant, real /battles/. However, only with selected teams - who knows what they are doing, and dealing with ... 

Most of them, were directly involved in the last war - out in the front-lines. I believed - it would have been better to let you see for yourself, and since you are here - today. You should be able to witness it, for there was one taking place - right now, outside.

Now, come along and follow my lead. However, please be silent while you're at it. " Michelle gestured for Meyrin to follow her, as they exited from the office and headed towards the end of the corridor.

Taking the lift towards the underground level of the Headquarters, Meyrin eyed her surrpunding with awe - as they stepped out from the lift and into what seemed to be the control centre of a Military Base. 

Michelle then led her to the window panes, but instead of looking out to the streets - they basically stared out into a big area of empty space. Suddenly, laser beams were seen being fired to and fro - within the empty area. Just then, a silver Mobile Suit appeared out of no where, and another green unit of the same model materialized in front of their very eyes. 

Shots were being fired to and fro between the two units, but neither hit directly on target. It would appeared that the pilots had missed their targets on purpose, but at the same time, trying to make things that are happening as realistic as possible. 

Meyrin watched, mouth agape and stunned at the happenings around her - as she noticed Michelle heading towards one of the control station and called for a 'Time-out' to the pilots involved. 

---

Several minutes later, the lift behind them sounded and the two pilots emerged from it. 

"Yzak, Dearka ... May I have your /attention/ over here ?" Michelle spoke aloud, signaling for the two pilots to head towards her direction.

Once the two reaches her, she introduced Meyrin Hawke to them - and did the same for them to the stunned redhead.

"Now, Meyrin Hawke - I would like to introduce you to our team Commander and his Second-in-Command. This is Yzak Jule, pilot for that Silver Unit ... and the blond would be Dearka Elthman, pilot to the Green Unit. " Michelle said, gesturing to Yzak and Dearka - respectively.

After which, Michelle waved another female ZAFT elite officer over to them - and introduced the said officer as Shiho. Afterwards, Michelle slowly bring Meyrin around the place - introducing more personnels to the overwhelm girl. By the end of the introduction round, Meyrin simply feel 'faint' - for she had managed to know so many people from the infamous Cruez team and the Defence Team from Yakin and Boaz, during the last war.

It would appeared that these survivors from the last war - had all being allocated to the Jule's Team. It was later revealed to Meyrin that Lydia Noel, had been the best CIC officer on the team - and that, Meyrin was to study under her guidance. 

After witnessing another round of the stimulated battle, Meyrin was left under the care of Lydia Noel - while Michelle made her way back to her office, to sort through her remaining work on hand. 

Just slightly before the lunch hour arrived, Meyrin noticed the Second-in-Command hurrying past her; heading for the Military Space Port with Michelle Haw.

Turning to Lydia, Meyrin questioned the former on the reason behind their actions. The female officer merely shrugged and responded as if it was another daily event.

"Well... if you really wanted to know, those two were in a hurry because they need to get down to ORB - in time for the opening ceremony for the memorial stone. They will be back in a week's time - and speaking of which, please braced yourself for the extra work load during their absence. For - we will defintely be very busy, do not be surprised if you would have to spend the night over at the Headquarters. " 

With that, they continued on their way to the cafeteria for their lunch. 

---

C.E. 72, June 28 - 1400 hours

---

Shiho entered the office of Yzak Jule un-announced, and flopped herself down on the former's office couch. Placing a bag of packed lunch box on the table in front of the office couch, she told the silver-haired man to take a break from his work and enjoyed the packed lunch, instead.

"How did you know I had yet to take my lunch ?" Yzak asked, glancing up at his childhood friend in disbelief.

Shiho, whom had been glancing about the office - merely shrugged and said, "Not that I /know/ about it - I was merely doing a favour for someone else..." 

"Huh? what do you mean ?" Yzak asked, frowning.

"... The owner of the cafe - told me to bring it over to you... " Shiho shrugged, as she took a random magazine lying around - and started flipping through them.

"Oh... " Yzak responded, before taking his time to devour the delicious pasta in his packed lunch box. It must have been Michelle's Aunt Agnes whom told Shiho to deliver the packed lunch to him, since he never made it a point to pick them up - himself. Then again, it was normally Dearka whom brought him his lunch from the cafe - otherwise, he had a tendency to skip his lunch. 

"So...why did you send Dearka down to ORB - instead of going there, yourself. I know you wanted to go there, personally... so why did you send Dearka, again ?" Shiho broke the silence, after spending some time staring at the said Commander.

Yzak took a napkin from the tissue box, and wipe his mouth - having just taken his lunch, before responding to Shiho's query.

"Nice question, I am wondering about it - myself. Maybe, I let Dearka go in my stead - simply, because I cannot stand his moping around over my future sister-in-law, anymore... His obsession about Michelle's elder sister was driving me nuts... so... I decided to let him go, so he can spend time ogling after the said female instead of bugging me about news of her recent happenings. " Yzak responded, a look of contemplation over his features before shrugging the matter off - entirely.

Shiho observed her childhood friend for a moment, before shrugging and dismissing the matter - herself. She was half-way out of the office, when Yzak called her back and told her to get rid of the trash which she had brought along with her - in prior. Throwing the former a look of annoyance, she snatched the bag of rubbish up and stalked out of the office door - heading for her own work station.

to be continued

Date started: 08/06/07

Date completed: 08/06/07 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 8

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins. 

---

Chapter 8

---

C.E. 72, July 1 - July 7

---

"You're late!" That was the first thing that greeted the ears of Michelle Haw. 

Michelle and Dearka Elthman had arrived at the Kaguya Space Port - thirty minutes late from their expected arrival time. The person whom had been send to meet them and bring them over to the site of the memorial stone, just happened to be her elder sister - Mirialla Haw.

"... Oh please, stop with that /tone/ of yours - okay ?! How was I supposed to know that I had that much of work being piled on my desk ? By the way, I had to deal with Military Affairs on top of my job as the ORB Embassor - you know..." Michelle responded, dryly.

Mirialla Haw remained silent - after her sister's response. Moreover, the sight of a certain blond had caused her to lose her speech ability - all of a sudden. Although, she had been told in advance that there would be another representative from the PLANT, that would be joining them for the opening ceremony of the memorial stone - since her sister, Michelle do not count as one - she was defintely not expecting the said representative from the PLANT, to be Dearka Elthman. 

The rest of the journey towards the site of the memorial stone were travel in silence, hardly a word had been exchanged between the three of them. It was the same on their way towards the hotel where Dearka would be staying during the period of the next one week spend in ORB, while Michelle will be heading back home to spend some quality time with her parents - after having been away for so long.

The two sisters was in front of their family house estate, when Mirialla hold Michelle back - and told the girl pointedly, that she had yet to reveal the reason behind Michelle's decision to stay in the PLANTs. The only thing their parents was aware of, was the fact that Cagalli had appointed Michelle as the ORB Embassor for the Coordinators whom now resided in PLANT. Thus, her parents had taken that as the reason about the former staying in PLANT. 

"... Meaning, they still had no idea of Yzak and the twins' existence ?" Michelle commented, her voice totally lack of humour.

"To put it simply, 'Yes' - they do not know... and you better tell them, yourself. I am not doing the dirty job of explaining your pregnancy - to them. " Mirialla Haw emphasised, before entering the estate.

Michelle sighed inwardly, as she made her move to mirror her elder sister's actions - crossing her fingers, in hope of her parents not kicking her out; once they realized her irresponsible acts.

---

Later that night, Michelle throw herself on her bed - in her old room; totally exhausted from her attempt of explaining herself. Now as she stared up at the ceiling - she realized how long she had been away, and how bare her room had appeared to be. Her working desk was now practically empty, for all her belongings had been up on the PLANT - in Miguel's old room. Since there are files and documents which is vital to ORB - she dared not leave them lying around in her office or in Yzak's room.

Therefore, the safer option would be leaving there behind in Miguel's old room - which now serves as her own, if she was staying over at the Aymans'. Actually, it had been her room - until the twins were born and she, along with the twins' had been moved over to the Jule's Residence - under Eriza Jule's insistence. That was why, she now shared a room with Yzak Jule - and her twins' had their own nursery to reside in.

The only things she had brought along over to the Jule's Residence with her, aside from the twins - would be her clothes and her novels which she had bought and read, during her stay with the Aymans'. Her laptop and cell-phones, both hers and Miguel's - are with her, since those were part of her necessity items. However, her paranoia of someone figuring out the information stashed away in her laptop with regards to ORB's future plans and reports from relevant sources - had resulted in her placing several security alarms, and passwords to her desktop. 

Yzak had knew better than to go through her laptop information, unless he wanted to face her wrath. Yet, she knew she could never prevent the said man from looking through information with relations to the ZAFT Forces or the PLANTs, therefore - somewhere along the line, she had ended up getting another brand new laptop and transferred all informations that had no relations with ORB over to the new laptop. 

Now, she could leave her laptop lying around - safely and not worried about Yzak reading through something which he should not be reading about. In addition to her laptop, she now also kept a palm-top which she will input her daily calender of events, and the various appointments she have to keep track of. Now, that was something she will never leave it lying around and would always keep it with her - just in case, she had something to input at the very last minute.

Speaking of which, she knew she would have to arrange for a meeting with Nicol Amalfi - to find out about his recent happenings and welfare. She had kept the information of the former being alive away from his parents on the PLANT - for she did not want to risk confusion among them. That aside, Michelle knew she would have to meet up with James Mckenzie as well - during her period of stay, for there are simply matters they would need to discuss face-to-face.

Groaning aloud, she realized there was simply too much things to handle tomorrow and she had no time to organize everything. 

/Damn... I need to re-schedule those private meetings then.../ Michelle thought with a grimace, as she proceed to double check her schedule for the next three days.

She was half-way into contacting her ex-school mates and informing them on the change in meeting schedule when the door to her room, open.

"Oh... Melody, it's you... " Michelle heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that it had not been her younger twin.

Melody shot her a look of amusement, before commenting. "Why? Do you think I'm Melissa ? Well, you better count your lucky star - for she was off to her honeymoon... Speaking of which, thank goodness you are not at her wedding last week... "

"Why? What happened? Why are you looking so disturbed about it?" Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well... you know how I used to mention about being uncomfortable around so many Coordinators? " Melody spoke up, eyeing Michelle critically.

Michelle nodded, and Melody then proceed to outline the whole wedding ceremony and her thoughts on the event. "It was so uncomfortable, being constantly stared at - and can you believe it ? They actually had the wedding ceremony over at the Chapel - situated near the White House of Washington.D.C ... Gosh, I had never felt that awkward before... "

Michelle laughed aloud, before responding. "Yeah... I know what you mean, and being surrounded by that many Earth Alliance Officers ... It was simply nightmarish... Then again, what do you expect? I mean, it was a political union - wasn't it?" 

"Yeah... I could only hope - your wedding would not be that scary..." Melody commented, her eyes glazing over - probably off to her own imaginary world.

Michelle snickers, before stating. "No, it would not be that exaggerating though... but one could defintely believed it to be surrounded by Coordinators. However, I sure hope it would not be over at the event hall of the Supreme Council though..."

"..." Upon Michelle's statement, Melody stared at the said female - strangely before the two realized what they had been spectaculating about, and promptly burst into laughter.

In the end, the two spend the night laughing away - exchanging stories of their recent happenings, and cracking jokes of their better halves. 

---

The following day, Michelle joined the rest of her family members for breakfast - before heading down to the Parliament House. 

Entering through the main entrance of the Parliament House, Michelle noted the fact that there had been an excessive of Alantic Federation Supporters - hanging around the place. Mentally filing away that little detail in the back of her mind for future reference, Michelle turned around the corner and headed towards the department of Immigration and Departure. 

Knocking on the office door of the Head of the Department, Michelle entered the room with a green folder held in her hands.

"I'm not intruding - I hope... Are you busy at the moment, Dennis? " Michelle spoke up, as she greeted the person-in-charge of the department.

Dennis Meyer, a twenty two year old - government official; had been placed as the 'Head' person in charge for the Immigration and Departure Department - since the beginning of the last war. He was previously stationed at the neutral colony of ORB - Heliopolis, prior to its invasion and that was where he had first known Michelle. After the invasion of Heliopolis, he had came back here to the Main Island of ORB and had been working in this particular department since then.

Dennis looked up from his current task on hand, and upon the sight of Michelle - he smiled and waved her into the office. 

"Oh no... you are defintely not intruding. I was just wondering when you are going to come here, I hope you had no troubles finding your way around here?" Dennis spoke, as he leaned back in his working chair.

Taking a seat opposite Dennis, Michelle rolled her eyes simply at the man's words - before responding. "Excuse me... I defintely would not have problems with regards to finding my way around this place - since I had practically grew up here! I had been in and out of this place since my ability to follow my grandfather around - I even lose track of how many times I had been in here, and that is saying something... isn't it? "

"Okay... Okay... no need to get so agitated, I was only trying to make a joke..." Dennis hurried to placate the excited female opposite him.

"... /Right/, and here's the list of Coordinators' name - whom previously resided in ORB and ended up migrating to the PLANT, after the war. Also, another list consisting of Coordinators whom either stayed to help, or move over after the end of the war. Also, do note that I made it a point to input their false name in there - since they are too famous and I cannot risk having the information being leaked out. " Michelle told Dennis, as she handed over the green folder to the man opposite her.

"Yes, I know... the personal bodyguard of Lady Cagalli - right? Also, the boy going out with your sister - Melody... " Dennis commented, as he looked over the details within the folder.

"Alright, I see that you did not missed out on anything... so how about going for lunch with me ? My treat... " Dennis suggested, after a quick glance at his wrist watch.

"Hm.m..? " Michelle glanced up at the man in question, before shaking her head. "No, at least - not today. I need to make another trip to the Military Headquarters - had something to settle there... "

"Oh... I guess, we will have to catch up on another day then ..." Dennis responded, shrugging nonchalantly.

Michelle shot him an apologetic look, before making her leave. She was about to step out of the office, when she turned back to ask another question.

"Erm... Dennis, you would not happen to know who's on the Parliament these days - would you ?" 

"Huh?" Dennis Meyer blinked, before responding warily. "Actually, I do /know/... Is there a particular reason as to why you're asking ?" 

Michelle appeared to consider something for a moment, before replying. "Dennis, I /do/ have a reason for asking - but I am afraid I cannot tell you more at the moment. However, would you mind sending me the list of names whom were in the Parliament ? I will make it up to you somehow, someday..." 

Dennis thought for some time, before sighing and responded. "Alright, will do. Just remember, you owe me /big/ time... So when do you need it?" 

"As soon as possible, send the list to my personal email - you know which one... This is just in case, someone tried to track down the information on the public network. " Michelle replied, as she left the office - closing the door behind her while she do so.

---

By the time she was done with her visit to the Military Headquarters and have her long over-due talk with James Mckenzie, the elder brother of the eighteen year old spy - Josephine Mckenzie, within the Earth Alliance - at the point of time. Michelle was exhausted both mentally and physically, because she had so many things to attend to - she had ended up skipping lunch and ended up having a heavy dinner when she arrived home.

Sometime during the evening, she had managed to catch a glimpse of Nicol Amalfi - arriving to pick her sister, Melody up for a dinner date. That was when realization came upon her that she had yet to talk to the said Coordinator, yet and that she need to do it - soon. 

After checking up on her schedule, she realized she would not have time to talk to Nicol - until the day before her scheduled departure back for the PLANT. Her third day back in ORB would be spend with her ex school-mates, for leisure and catching up purposes. On the fourth day, she would be heading back to the Military Headquarters - covering up for Melody, for the younger girl need to head off and enjoy the day with her Coordinator boyfriend. 

The fifth day would be spend on standard family bonding and to pay Kira Yamato, and Lacus Clyne - a visit. Filling them in on the latest happenings on the PLANT with Dearka Elthman in tow, therefore - the only time she was free to attempt a conversation with the green-haired Coordinator would be on the sixth day. On the seventh, both Dearka and herself would have to depart for PLANT - again.

While Michelle was so busy that she do not have time to spare for herself, Dearka Elthman was quite the opposite. In fact, he was so free that he had ended up spending his time roaming about the island. Alternatively, he was seen hanging around the Morgenroete - trying to bug a certain busy ex-team mate of his, into conversation. 

Nicol Amalfi, since the end of the last war - was currently being employed by the Morgenroete as their Mobile Suit OS Programmer; continuing the task which originally falls upon the shoulder of Kira Yamato. Since Kira was now over at the Marshall Island with Lacus Clyne - staying over at the Orphanage with Reverend Malchio and the rest of the war-time orphans. Nicol Amalfi, had ended up staying with Captain Ramius and Andrew Waltfield over at the Mansion built recently - to accomodate them, and the 'Freedom' as well as the 'Archangel' in its underground Military Facilities. 

During his free time though, he could be seen hanging around the Haw's Residence - either playing the Piano or he was picking up his girl-friend - Melody Haw for their dates.

Dearka's arrival and constant pestering had often ended up with him treating the said blond to lunch and dinner - around the island. Since Athrun Zala was too occupied with a certain blonde Princess - it was up to Nicol's effort alone to keep the blond pilot from ZAFT entertained.

Therefore, when the time comes for the blond and Michelle Haw to depart for the PLANT - Nicol was overjoyed. For that meant that he need not deal with the blond anymore longer than necessary, during his conversation with Michelle - in prior. He could barely refrained from complaining about how annoying Dearka Elthman was to his opinion. Michelle had simply smirked, and told him to live with it - for that was exactly what Dearka Elthman does constantly.

A quick farewell was then shared, before the two went on their way back to the PLANTs in the shuttle. 

to be continued

Date started: 08/06/07

Date completed: 08/06/07 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 9

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 9

---

C.E. 72, August 31

---

"Michelle ? What are you doing ?" Yzak's voice jerked the former out from her spacing out.

"Pardon... What did you just say?" Michelle turned to her side, to find her fiance fully dressed in his pajamas - ready for bed.

Yzak Jule throw his fiancee a strange look, before repeating himself. This time, Michelle responded.

"Oh nothing... just musing ..." 

"Really ? Musing on /what/ exactly ?" Yzak asked, as he reached to pull Michelle into his arms - as they sat close to one another on their bed.

"... on the current situation, on our relationship... also thinking about little Miguel and Regina... basically, everything that transpired from the war to its end - and to the peace, we are currently enjoying - at this point of time. " Michelle told Yzak as she settled herself comfortably in Yzak's embrace.

"And just what /exactly/ are your thoughts about all /these/ that happened ?" Yzak mused, as he planted a gentle kiss to the top of Michelle's hair.

"Hm.m... I find it strange and a little overwhelming - I guess..." Michelle admitted, as she allow herself to be pamper by her fiance's rare moments of affections.

There was a slight pause, before Yzak spoke up - shattering the peace and quiet between them. "Do you know... Regina said her first word, yesterday..."

Now /that/ caught Michelle's attention, as she glances up at her fiance in surprise. "Come again ? Did I just heard you say something about Regina saying her first word ?" 

Yzak grinned impishly, "Yes, and she called out for me... Her first word was 'Daddy'... Can you believed it!" 

Michelle chuckled, no wonder Yzak was in such a good mood - today. That was all because of their daughter's first word had been 'Daddy' - which literally meant, addressing Yzak. 

"I see... and Miguel's first word had been calling out for me - 'Mommy' was his first word, apparently... according to Steven's account. Little Miguel had cried for 'Mommy' after I left him at the Aymans' this morning - for my Aunt to baby-sit. " Michelle announced, proudly and beaming.

Yzak muttered something about Miguel being a 'Mommy's Boy' - before turning the conversational topic elsewhere.

"Right, so tell me - anything interesting to share with me about happenings back in your hometown ? I know you received monthly updates from your sister - Melody... humour me, since Dearka had been bugging me for news recently... Speaking of which, what did you do to him - that make him so paranoid about bugging you for news on Mirialla ?" 

"Huh?" Michelle blinked twice, before realization dawns upon her. Laughter erupted from her throat, before she calmed herself down to respond. "Nothing, he was simply being annoying - and I was having that /time/ of the /month/ and he happened to be on the receiving end of my temper. " 

"Aa... I see, no wonder - he dared not venture anywhere near your office - these two days. " Yzak mused aloud.

"Well... since you asked, Mirialla apparently had taken up a job as a photographer for the ORB newspaper agency. She had taken up a short term courses on Photography - sometime back in the beginning of the year; and was in the mood for some adventure. Thus, her decision to take up the offer on the job. 

Speaking of people going away, apparently - Sai, a former CIC on board of the Archangel ... was going off to Switzerland to pursue his studies further. 

Before you asked anything else, Switzerland was another neutral country - surrounded by mountains and all. There's no war or conflicts down there - its' people are very united, and everyone participated in their country's welfare. Defintely suits people whom are paranoid and wanted to be away from wars and conflicts - so I think it would be good for Sai, since he had had enough experience of war to last him for a life-time - I think. " Michelle responded to Yzak's earlier enquiry on the news of her homeland.

"I'll be sure to pass the information of Mirialla along to Dearka... Oh, have you been to see my mother - yet? "

"Erm... No... Is there anything that I need to know ?" Michelle replied, looking wary all of a sudden.

"Hm..m...? No idea, but must be something which concerns your position as the Embassor for the ORB - since Mother said nothing to me..." Yzak responded, a frown marring his features as he tried to recall what his mother had been telling him - before.

"... Is Eriza still down at the study ?" Michelle asked, finally.

"Well, the last time I check - 'Yes'. She was apparently still in her study, when I passes by her on the way to the kitchen for a drink - approximately ten minutes ago. " Yzak answered, matter-of-factly.

"I see, I think I better go over and see her now. Who knew if I have the time to run over to her office at the Council - tomorrow... Feel free to sleep now, since I had no idea what time I'll be back - don't wait up for me. " Michelle announced, as she hopped off the bed - pecking the silver-haired Coordinator on his lips, lightly - before running off.

---

C.E. 72, September 1

---

Michelle entered the office of her fiance on the morning of September 1, and dropped herself onto the couch of her fiance's office.

Her sudden entrance into the room, causes several pairs of eyes to look up in surprise. However, no one said anything about her intruding - apparently, there was nothing of secrecy being discussed. 

"So... what did my mother tell you to do, this time around? By the way, when did you came in - last night ? I didn't hear you coming in..." Yzak spoke up, frowning at the sight of his fiancee's dark look.

"You know... the council was /mad/ - I think... they asked me to do a /bloody/ proposal on promoting peace and co-operations between Naturals and Coordinators... A /bloody/ campaign proposal! " Michelle stated in a huff, glaring at the offending file held in her hands - still.

Turning back to her fiance, she said. "The reason why you did /not/ hear me coming in last night - was because I was hole up in the study, the whole night - discussing details with regards to the Campaign with your mother !" 

"... What does that have to do with you ? Or rather - the council... After all, there were no others Naturals residing on the PLANTs - with the exception of yourself and occasional tourists..." Yzak questioned, looking bewildered by the campaign.

"/Exactly! That's what I thought as well... but 'No' - this campaign was brought up by our almighty Chairman - Gilbert Durandul, and your mother was assigned to do it. However, you know as much as I do - your mother, had no idea and no concept on how to get upon it. Thus, I ended up as the one who's doing the report - instead of your mother. Now, you know the reason behind my irritation ?" 

"Oh..." Yzak make a knowing sound, as he shared a common look with the other two occupants in his office.

That was when Michelle finally realized the presence of Shiho and Dearka, and nodded a stiff greeting to the other two occupants in the room - before isolating herself on Yzak's office couch and fumed silently to herself.

---

"... Michelle, come on - let's go and pick Miguel and Regina up from your Aunt. " Yzak spoke up, after Dearka and Shiho left the office.

"Huh? What? But... the duties..." Michelle stared at her fiance in surprise, it was unlike Yzak's style to leave things behind - undone.

"Those can /wait/... I would not have my fiancee staying that angry for the days to come. I have been sitting down there observing you for quite some time - apparently, you are frustrated beyond reasonings - if you can stay growling and glaring at that proposal for the past few hours, without moving an inch. " Yzak told Michelle, patiently - as if trying to coax a child out of the display of childish temper.

"... So, what do you intend to do with the kids today ... since you did suggested picking them up, I figure you are going to try family bonding with them ? 

By the way, I'll let you off the hook today - since I admit I am a little childish... but if I hear you speak to me in that manner again, the next time around - bear in mind that I will make you regret your decision to speak in that manner. I am not a bloody three year old! " Michelle added, at the end of her query.

"Alright, I know I know... Can we go now ? I'll have Dearka take over my duties for the day, Shiho will help him with it... Now, can we please go and get Miguel and Regina - already ?" Yzak interjected, willing himself to keep his temper in check. 

After all, it would do them no good to get into an arguement - right now. Especially, it was bad enough that Michelle was on edge recently - and him joining his fiancee in throwing a temper, at this moment of time - was anything but advisable. Moreover, he had no intention of fighting verbally out here - in his office, where anyone whom walked past could catch wind of their arguement.

---

Arriving at the doorstep of the Aymans' Residence, they were greeted by the sight of Steven Ayman - whom was trying desperately to prevent the little Miguel from crawling out of the house.

Shooting his cousin and his soon to be cousin-in-law a look of annoyance, Steven half growled at them.

"Don't just stand there like idiots and do something about that hyperactive son of yours, will you? He had been crawling around trying to get out of the house, for the past thirty minutes and I am already on my wit's end about keeping him inside! " 

"... You are watching them ? Where's your mother, then ?" Michelle asked.

Shooting her a look of exasperation, Steven said. "My mother was over at the Amalfi's next door - Mrs. Amalfi had some trouble with her household appliances not working properly, and mother was asked specifically to take a look at them... " 

"Oh... somehow, I keep on forgetting the fact that my Aunt Margaret was an expert in such matters..." Michelle told her companion, whom had on an expression of curiosity.

"Okay, Steven - you can go off and do your own things, once you bring me Regina... We are bringing them out for the rest of today. " Michelle instructed her young cousin, whom had recently started his intermediate schooling.

"Oh good! Finally, peace and quiet for a day... Not that I don't enjoy their company - the thing is they are simply noisy /today/... " Steven further elaborated his reasonings, at the sight of Yzak's dark look.

Michelle and Yzak shared a look, but said nothing - as they bade Steven a quick farewell; after collecting their son and daughter from the former.

"Alright, now where to go ?" Michelle asked Yzak, as they settled the two kids in their pram. 

Yzak thought for a moment, before responding. "The mall, get them some toys and then buy us dinner, after that - we go home..." 

Michelle shrugged, having no objection to Yzak's suggestion and started pushing the pram - heading towards the direction of the mall.

Despite still having dressed in their ZAFT Uniforms, neither paid their surrounding much attention - and instead focused their energies on their two kids. Curious eyes following their actions, as they spend their time shopping within the mall - trying to remain oblivious to the stares and pointed fingers directing towards them.

Some distances away from them, a group of friends were celebrating the birthday of one particular friend of theirs - Shinn Asuka.

Thankfully, the group failed to notice the passing by of Michelle and Yzak with their two kids - for they were too pre-occupied with the birthday celebration of their friend. The only person within the group to notice Yzak and Michelle's passing by them, was Meyrin Hawke - whom wisely chose not to point out the very fact to her current company.

---

Shinn Asuka half groaned at the sight of the ice-cream cake sitting in front of him, he had never been a fan of such products, for he believed these products are a little too sweetening for his liking. Yet, when his new friends ordered him an ice-cream cake to celebrate his birthday together with him - he did not have the heart to turn them down. After all, they are not required to celebrate his birthday with him - they are merely doing this out from their goodwill. Who was he to say 'No' - when they are just being helpful and kind to him ?

Sighing inwardly, he took a few bite into his share of the ice-cream cake before pushing it away from him. 

"Sorry, but I think I had had enough of the cake. Feel free to take the rest, if you guys wanted them ..." Shinn told the group, apologetically.

"I take it as you are not fond of such products ?" Meyrin spoke up, quietly.

"Huh? Yeah... they are too sweet for me... " Shinn responded, shrugging.

"Yeah... me too. I always wonder why my sister - Luna, I mean... likes eating them so much, and then ended up complaining to me about her weight gain. " Meyrin told Shinn, as she take a few sips from her soda.

Upon Meyrin's mention of Lunamaria having a sweet tooth, Shinn shot the girl opposite him a small smile - before launching into a story of Luna trying to force feed him with chocolates; several weeks in prior.

Meyrin giggled at the sheer idea of her sister chasing after Shinn, with a bar of milk chocolate - trying to get the poor fellow to eat them. Her sudden bout of giggles, ended up attracting the attention of her sister and the two siblings winded up gossiping about the currend fashion trend - turning the attention away from the solemn birthday boy.

Meanwhile, Shinn smiled at the sight in front of him - before allowing himself to slip into yet another memory flashback involving his younger sister, Mayu and his parents. The image of his late parents and sister celebrating his birthday with him - in the backyard of their house in ORB; caused a bitter smile to form on his lips before vanishing completely as the rage of losing them take over his senses. Clenching his fists tightly, he willed himself silently to turn his attention away from the image of their death - instead, concentrating on the happy times.

to be continued

Date started: 08/06/07

Date completed: 08/06/07 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 10

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 10

---

During the council meeting which took place on the 21st of September, Cosmic Era 72 - Chairman, Gilbert Durandul - brought up the topic of building a brand new battlefleet with the ability to travel at high speed, whether in Space or on Earth. This, apparently, was his first move to his attempt at executing his 'Destiny' plan. However, no one on the council suspected anything yet - for all they ever did see, was simply a proposal presented by the Chairman - on the subject of the building and manufacturing of the high speed battle fleet - Minerva.

That issue for approval was further enhanced, with the introduction of the latest Mobile Suits Prototype into the Military of ZAFT. Formally, the Military was already equipped with Mobile Suits such as the Ginns, Dinns and the BACUE Units. Now, the Chairman was introducing more Mobile Suits with advanced abilities in battles. 

Firstly, the ZAKUs were to be used as the new primary source of power for the Military. There are the ZAKU Warrior for usual pilots, and the Blaze ZAKU Phantom - which was meant for the usage of Commander Rank Officers. Following which, the latest Mobile Suits manufactured with the ability to attack or defend itself under water - would be the 'ASH' Units. These units would only be available to a certain number of Military officers - namely, the Special Squads.

Upon approval of the council, each and every team on the ZAFT Military received a whole new batch of the latest prototype Mobile Suits - to replace their old, and worn-out units. For Dearka Elthman, the former was given the ZAKU Warrior - which was dark green in colour. Yzak Jule, as the Commander for the team - was given the Blaze ZAKU Phantom. Michelle and Shiho, on the other hand, each received a blue and red ZAKU Unit to differentiate and symbolized their rank on the team. The rest of the pilots on their team, had received the typical green unit for their usage. 

Despite having the new Mobile Suits assigned to them, some of them simply opted to continue using and maintaining their old Mobile Suit Units - as they find them still in workable condition. 

For Yzak, he had accustomed himself to the use of his new Mobile Suit - but still kept his 'Duel' from the last war in perfect condition. Then again, he had not been touching the said machine - since the final battle from the last war. Since, the peace had been restored - and even in stimulation battles he need not required such powerful weapons - he had simply opted for the usage of the Ginns Units, instead of using the 'Duel'. Dearka, however, was simply elated at receiving a new Mobile Suit for his own use - as his 'Buster' was already beyond repair and probably had been disposed - by the Archangel Crew.

That, however, was only on the surface. While presenting the proposal for approval, the Chairman had kept certain information away from the council - while the members knew of the new prototype being manufactured, they had no idea that Gilbert Durandul had in mind to build a few more units which have the equivalent power - as the few units which ZAFT had stolen from the Earth Alliance Forces from Heliopolis before. 

In short, the 'GUNDAM' series was involved in the plan but its' information was kept hidden away from their knowledge by the Chairman. Only a selected few, whom was well aware of the said Chairman's plan in details were enlightened and clued in on the fact.

This information was kept within the Chairman and his trusted members of the council, therefore, the rest of the council members were unaware of the knowledge. That knowledge was also kept away from the Military - only the Chairman knew what he was going to do with those units involved.

On the other hand, ORB Kingdom - had started to build up their defence power, again. The Military was now equipped with another type of Mobile Suits - in additional, to their original M1 Astrays Units. The new prototype Mobile Suits recently manufactured by the ORB Kingdom was known as the 'Murasames'. These Mobile Suits are equipped with the ability to transform into a fighter jet plane, and switched back into its' full form - almost immediately.

Cagalli, the new Prime Minister for the country, was hardly pleased at the fact that she had granted permission to manufacture more of such Mobile Suits. Since she believed it to be the reason which resulted in the happening of the last war. However, Cagalli also knew that it was necessary for the Military to be equipped with them - for without such powers, nothing could be protected. 

The current M1-Astrays available, was no longer sufficient to provide her country from possible enemies attack - which may or may not take place in the near future. Due to the frequent changing of the current technology, and the way the neighbouring countries continue to develop - in sync with the revoluting technologies. Should they remained unchanged to the current trend, they might eventually find themselves on the losing end - as compared to the other countries of the world. 

---

C.E. 72, November 5

---

Josephine Mckenzie stared into her laptop screen, she was typing out an email report to Michelle - before she stopped and read through what she had written. Frowning momentarily, she wondered if the information within the email could be read by others - for it contains quite a lot of unverified informations and her spectaculations on the Earth Alliance motives.

She had witnessed the departure of Lady Cagalli from the Space Port, just moments ago. The Lady was probably on her way back to ORB by now - she knew from her elder brother, that the Lady had no idea of her presence - and that, it was currently Michelle Haw whom happened to be her direct superior. Therefore, her report would be read by the said female - whom just happened to be residing in the PLANTs.

Just three days ago, she had received information about Sting Oakley, Stellar Loussieur, and Auel Neider meeting up with Neo Lorrnoke, formally known as Mwu Lla Fllga - together and forming a new team. They would be known as the 81st Special Independent Squad - which basically was the 'Phantom Pain'. 

Although, her position within the Earth Alliance did not entitled her to a lot of information. Josephine was able to find out bits and pieces from the gossips of the female officers going around the place, and the latest rumour going around was that there had been plans made for the 'Phantom Pain' squad and that, a brand new battle fleet had been built specifically for its' purpose. 

Although, she had no idea about what the plan was /exactly/... Josephine had her own spectaculations about it. Being the best medic crew member situated at the Earth Alliance Lunar Base - she had been given the chance to provide the latest members of the 'Phantom Pain' a full body medical check-up.

Through her assessment, she could easily identified the fact that those three newcomers were indeed part of the latest cohort of 'Extended' pilots being trained. Their first batch of 'Extended' pilots being trained had been the group consisting of the pilots of 'Raider', 'Calamity' and 'Forbidden'. 

According to her knowledge, and judging from the three newcomers genetic information - she believed that they could very well be the second batches of 'Extended' pilots trained. However, that also meant there might be more batches to come in time. An 'Extended' pilot would need to undergo extensive period of training both physically, and mentally - over the period of two years before they could be certified as passable candidates for the piloting of the Mobile Suits.

Josephine had no idea how long she would be stationed up at the Lunar Base, but she knew she would still be around the place until the end of next year. After that, she would be going off for a well-deserved break for a period of six months or more - since, she had yet to take time off during the last five years with the Earth Alliance. She had more annual leave period than the other members of the team. 

Reading through the report for another time, and satisfied about her work - she finally clicked on the 'send' button and switches off her laptop; retiring for the night. She was currently in her apartment which located in the Lunar City - which was within driving distance to the Lunar Base of the Earth Alliance Forces.

---

C.E. 72, December 24 - Christmas Eve

---

"Michelle... tell me again, why are we here at this /event?" Yzak Jule asked with gritted teeth, as he tried to keep his irritation from showing in public. 

Michelle Haw sighed, as she responded - flatly. "Because your /mother/ insisted upon your coming to this /event/..."

"Right... care to tell me why I took her advice to come here, then ?" Yzak forced another smile to appear on his lips, as another member on the supreme council passes him by.

"... You took her /advice/ to heart - since you felt bad about forgetting her birthday - last week... " Michelle responded, yet again - as she mirrored Yzak's actions of greeting another member whom passes by them, with a polite smile.

They were currently over at a Christmas Ball thrown by the Chairman to reward the hard work that the Military had put in - to maintain the best interest of their country. Although, it is supposed to be a Christmas Ball - but since, it involves basically the whole Military; it had became more of a gathering - instead. 

After all, everyone around them were dressed in their respective ZAFT Uniforms and there was nobody dressed in evening gowns or suits. The only ones whom were dressed that way were mainly VIPs guests such as the leadership members of the other allied countries. 

"Yzak... I am warning you, my patience have limit... If you still continue to complain about your decision to come here, I am going to give you a /slap/ on your face - just to shut you up. I, personally, do not give a /damn/ about the guests being present here - at this moment! " Michelle half-snapped, and half growled at the silver-haired Commander - whom was at this point cursing and swearing under his breath, discreetly.

Upon Michelle's statement, the silver-haired Commander threw her a glare before shutting up - altogether. It was not until Dearka Elthman approached them, did he finally opened up his mouth to speak - again.

"Michelle, the blonde Princess said to tell you - she will be leaving with Athrun about /now/... for she was too bored here. Also, she asked if they could go over to visit the twins ... they are with the Aymans' - are they not ?" 

"... Sure, they are over at my Aunt's place ... Tell them not to attract attention to themselves when they leave here. " Michelle told the blond, with a shrug. 

Just then Michelle caught sight of a black-haired teen staring at her from across the hall, and her first thought was doom. For Shinn Asuka had spotted her, and was currently eyeing her strangely - probably wondering about the reason about her being around; and wearing a ZAFT red elite uniform - no less.

/Damn... I need to go over, before he tell the others about my identity as a Natural. No one outside of Yzak's team, and the survivors of the last war - knew about that little detail. Heaven knows what will happened if Shinn accidentally let slipped of that little detail. / Michelle thought, as her eyes started to survey her surrounding with wariness.

"Yzak, Dearka ... handle things around for a while. I think Shinn Asuka had just spotted me ... I need to go over to explain something to him, before he started to blow things out of proportion. " Michelle told the two former elites, standing beside her - respectively.

The two ex-elite pilots stared at one another exchanging looks, before nodding in unison. Shooting them both a grateful look, Michelle hurried across the hall towards the direction of Shinn Asuka - as discreet as possible, not wanting to attract more attention to herself.

---

Shinn Asuka stared, his eyes widening in disbelief - as the figure of Michelle Haw made her way over to his direction. As soon as the girl reaches him, the first thing out of his mouth was 'Holy Shit'. 

"What ? How ? " Shinn gaped, his mind racing at with all the possible reasons that might probably give him a clue on how his ex-classmate elder sister, had ended up as a ZAFT elite. 

"... Close your mouth, you are catching flies in there. No need to check the surrounding, no one else but myself is here. " Michelle practically ordered, when she arrived at the site to see the boy looking shell-shocked and having his mouth gaping open at her presence.

Shinn closed his mouth, almost immediately - before opening to ask for the girl's reason for being at the ZAFT Christmas Event.

"... I think it's quite clear that I am part of the ZAFT Forces - no? " Michelle replied, throwing Shinn a look of annoyance.

"No... what I meant was why and how did you ended up here with the ZAFT ?" Shinn re-phrased his question, upon Michelle's previous answer.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, and please keep the information of my being a Natural to yourself. I can assured you - I am indeed enlisted with the ZAFT, courteousy of Representative Canavar. Do not ask anything else, for I will not answer them. 

By the way, keep the information of my family /away/ from the others. They absolutely do not need to know that ... Whatever Melody mentioned to you before - keep them to yourself. Unless, you want me to chase you down and kill you - for disclosing confidential information. " Michelle warned the black-haired teen, before vanishing from his sight.

/...What the hell was that ?/ Shinn thought, blinking in surprise and astonishment.

Noticing the approach of one very nosy redhead - Lunamaria Hawke, he decided to keep the information of Michelle Haw to himself, for now. Although, he was still feeling disoriented with his knowledge, but he thought - it was still a matter of no importance, for now.

---

"So the matter's resolved ?" Yzak asked, when he noticed his fiancee re-appearance by his side.

"Hm.m..? I guess, for now - that is ..." Michelle responded, absently - her mind still replaying the previous episode of her encounter with Shinn Asuka.

Although, she had no idea how long the boy would remained silent to her benefit. But she do know that Shinn would not do anything rash - for the moment. That is, until someone asked him about it - then the boy would surely speak up. After all, Shinn Asuka was not her subodinates - thus would not be required to keep those information from others; should the others asked him about them.

Feeling the start of a headache coming up, Michelle sighed and turned to her fiance. "Can we leave already ? I think we have been here for quite some time, already ... Surely, we are not required to stay until the end of the event ?" Michelle spoke up, drawing the attention of her fiance away from his drink and concentrated on her.

Yzak shrugged, before responding. "Sure, we could leave anytime we deemed it necessary. Let me just go over and notify my mother - after that, we are out of /here/ ..."

They eventually managed to leave after spending another half an hour, bading the council members good night and farewell. After leaving the event hall, they ended up at the Aymans' Residence - meeting up with Cagalli and Athrun.

Together, the group of four headed their way to the hotel which the two guests were staying - before heading back towards the direction of home. The twins' were fast asleep when they reached home, each holding on tightly to a plush toy which Athrun Zala had given them as an early christmas gift.

to be continued

Date started: 08/06/07

Date completed: 09/06/07 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 11

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 11

---

C.E. 73, January - October 1

---

Following the end of the year Cosmic Era 72, the new year was nearly over in a flash of light. Events that took place over the first nine months of the year Cosmic Era 73 was so hectic and memorable that nobody could forget them.

The year of Cosmic Era 73 had started off with the renewal of the Peace Treaty at the debris of Junius 7, on January 2 - involving both Earth Alliance Forces and the PLANT, with ORB acting as the middle man, again. The three parties then parted ways and headed back to their usual daily life.

The new battle fleet, Minerva - manufactured by the ZAFT Forces had finally being completed, and it comes with a brand new prototype Mobile Suits, the 'ZGMF-X56S Impulse'. That machine had the ability to detach and re-attached themselves, during battles - and have the ability to recharge itself at incredible speed. The said Mobile Suit was then assigned to one of the candidate from the latest batch of pilots trained - Shinn Asuka.

While Shinn Asuka received the 'Impulse' as his Mobile Suit for usage, his fellow friends - Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel, were assigned with a red 'ZAKU Warrior' and a 'Blaze ZAKU Phantom' - respectively. That, in turn, resulted in Rey Za Burrel being named as the team's leader. The three of them were then assigned to the Minerva Crew, and placed under the Command of Captain Talia Gladys, and Arthur Trine as the Minerva's Vice-Captain. 

Miraculously, Shinn's other friends - such as Vino and Youlan were also assigned to the Minerva as part of their crew, while Meyrin joined the crew as their CIC officer on board. With the official opening ceremony for the Minerva by the Chairman - personally, this event marks the end of the month of February, C.E. 73.

In March, further instructions were given to Neo Lorrnoke and his crew members - with regards to their plan of infiltrating the Armoury 4 of the ZAFT Forces. Information of new prototypes manufactured by the said party - somehow had managed to worm their way through to the Earth Alliance Forces, and alerted the new leader of the 'Blue Cosmos' - Lord Dijbil. This little information was later on relayed to Michelle Haw - through the help of the ORB's spy - Josephine Mckenzie.

April comes around soon after, and it signify the start of something more complicated within the Parliament and Government of ORB Union. For the Seirans' had started to plan for conspiracy against their 'Head' of the country - Cagalli Yula Attha. Furthermore, they had accepted Lord Dijbil's invitation to join alliance with the said leader of 'Blue Cosmos'. 

At the same time, there are things happening in the dark within the PLANT as well. First off, the Patrick Zala's Supporters had come together - with a plan of their own to retaliate against the Naturals. While they were planning for such an event to take place, the Chairman had another idea of his own - which was to get someone to impersonate Lacus Clyne and to locate the real Lacus Clyne in hiding; with the intention to kill the real songstress.

However, to do just that - it will have to wait until the imposter Lacus could be found. Thus, an audition were held - to select a new pop idol for the PLANTs. Eventually, Meer Campbell was found - for she had the most similar voice to the original Lacus Clyne. Arrangement for cosmetic surgery were being arranged, soon after the Chairman managed to gain the cooperation of Meer Campbell. 

---

The month of May and June were chaotic and troubling for one particular blonde Princess of ORB. For this was the first time, since the end of the last war - that Cagalli felt weak and helpless. She had finally realized her inability to hold her own stand within the Parliament, and that she had no real supporters within the new government which had been established after the end of the last war. 

Moreover, to add more troubling matters to her plate - the Seirans had been bringing up the issue of getting her to marry Yuuna Roma Seiran, the son of the senior advisor - Unato Ema Seiran, within the Parliament. It would appeared that Cagalli had an arranged marriage with the former - during her father's ruling time, and that was rather an inconvenience for she was involved with Athrun Zala - at this point of time. Eventually, she had managed to push the matter behind - until the meeting with the PLANT Chairman in scheduling process, was over and done with.

In July, more problematic issues were brought onto the surface - when a rather agitated looking Sophia Norman - eldest daughter to Captain Norman of the ZAFT Forces situated in the Carpentaria Base; and Miyako Seiran - younger sister of Unato Ema Seiran, appeared in the office of Michelle Haw. 

The girl brought with her several information with regards to the Seirans' family conspiracy against the ORB's leader. Michelle, upon receiving the information then proceed to contact several members within the ORB Military - whom were loyal supporters of the late Uzumi Nala Attha. She then proceed to alert them of the former's plans for ORB, and authorized the start of the plan - by working underground, hidden from the Seirans' knowledge. Furthermore, she instructed for the information with regards to the Archangel and the 'Freedom' be removed totally without a trace - from the ORB's Military System. 

After which, she proceeded to contact the former crew of Archangel about the plans and trusted them to react as according to the situation. The Eternal crew were also notified - through the help of the Andrew Waltfield, since Michelle could not waltz simply into the Eternal and not risking being detected by the other ZAFT members, whom are loyal to the clause of Chairman Durandul.

Sophia Norman, on the other hand, was asked to head back down to ORB - and keep a look-out on the situation. 

By September 27, the Kusanagi were instructed to move up in Space and hide themselves away from prying eyes - within Lunar City. Since the Lunar City was situated real close to the Earth Alliance Base on the Moon, they were requested to bring back information with regards to the actions taken by the said party. 

On the 30th of September, Michelle received the schedule of Cagalli and Athrun's arrival time to the Armoury 4. She was asked to join them for the meeting - as it was part of her duty as the ORB Embassor stationed on the PLANT. Michelle could cursed herself for being unlucky, when a last minute notification came on her email - informing her that the 'Extended' pilots from the Earth Alliance would be starting their infiltration on the very same day as the meeting between ORB and PLANT took place, within the Armoury 4.

Preparing mentally for the worst to occur, Michelle told her fiance to put her off-duty from the start of October 1. After explaining briefly about the situation in ORB, Michelle told her fiance that she needs to head back down to ORB - with Cagalli and Athrun, to handle certain situations which Cagalli had been unable to handle. 

Due to the complicated situation, Michelle had not been able to relay everything to her fiance. Therefore, she had to settle for half-truths and hoped that the former could understand. Although, she had no doubt - that the two of them will have another big row and arguement over the issue - once the matter was resolved. Should the worst happen, and a war broke out - Michelle knew her fiance would be able to understand her unwillingness to reveal the truth entirely to him.

---

C.E. 73, October 2

---

The morning of October 2 arrived, and Michelle was a ball of nerves - basically. Her son, Miguel - whom was now a hyperactive toddler; had literally wandered off by himself. This was apparently, one of those period, whereby Michelle had to refrain from cursing aloud of her son's Coordinator genes in his DNA. Apparently, the boy was able to run around the place and speak in broken sentences - since the start of June. 

Then again, the boy was approaching his birthday in about two week's time; that will officially declared him the age of 2 years. Unlike his younger twin sister, Regina Jule, Miguel Jule was strangely hyperactive and cannot afford to sit still for a moment. Michelle cursed aloud, realizing the fact that she was late to her meeting with Athrun and Cagalli at the Space Port. 

Pulling out her cell phone, she send a quick text message to those whom knew of her son's appearance and told them to keep a constant lookout for the boy. Once Miguel appeared, they were to catch hold of him - and informed her, immediately.

Michelle made a quick dash into the entrance of the Space Port, noting the appearance of passer-by - mentally. She scanned the crowd for the familiar sign of a blonde being accompanied by a blue-haired Coordinator. Heaving a sigh of relief as she spotted them, she jogged over to the two standing near the escalator.

"Sorry, something happened and thus rendering me late... " Michelle apologized, as she began leading them towards the direction of the Armoury 4.

On the way to the meeting venue, Michelle received a text message from Adrian Mckenzie - formally a technician on the Norman's team and one of her cousin, distantly - related through Rusty Mckenzie. The former was currently a crew member of the Minerva, and that he claimed to have Miguel with him - saying that he found the said boy following a blue 'ZAKU Warrior' around - probably mistakening that as Michelle's machine.

Michelle take a double look at the message, before muttering something incoherently under her breath. Sending back a quick message telling the said technician to keep the boy entertained, until she had the time to go over - she turned her attention back to Cagalli and Athrun.

---

On the other hand, Shinn Asuka was out shopping with his friend, Youlan - when he caught sight of the three 'Extended' pilots passing him by. However, since he had no idea whom they were - except for the fact that he had nearly knocked the blonde girl down. Reaching down to steady the girl with his Coordinator's reflex, he had only thought it weird when the girl failed to react in the typical female way - since he had accidentally touched the girl's chest where her breasts were located. 

Stunned at his own actions and musing about the cup size of the girl, he failed to notice Youlan grinning in a mischievious way at him. It was not until Youlan spoke up, did he finally realized the fact that he had been spacing out.

Meanwhile, the three 'Extended' were met up by their own spies within the ZAFT Military and were brought into the inside of the Armoury 4. The moment they entered the warehouse where the newly manufactured Mobile Suits were situated - all hell break loose, as one of the ZAFT personnel on duty had pressed for the security alarm. 

When the alarm came on, Michelle had to refrain herself from cursing aloud. The Chairman had been leading both Cagalli and Athrun on a tour of the Armoury after their scheduled meeting, when the alarm sounded. 

Initially, after the meeting she was free to leave on her own accord - but she had followed them as she knew the Minerva was situated around the place. She cannot leave the place until she collected Miguel - whom, at the moment was with Adrian over at the hangar of the Minerva.

Michelle watched her surroundings with careful inspection, while Athrun pressed the Chairman for details with regards to the sudden sound of security alarm. Cagalli merely looked lost, the Chairman told a few officers behind them to bring Cagalli and Athrun to the shelter. However, before they could even made it far out - the officers were forced to evade from an incoming Mobile Suit. 

/Shit... they simply had to choose today as their infiltration day / Michelle could yelled in frustration as she noticed the three Mobile Suits - coming out from the warehouse, destroying everything that was in their way.

It would have been better if the ZAFT simply let those people took the Units and leave, but 'No' - the Chairman had to order pursuit. Michelle watched as the 'Blaze ZAKU Phantom' and the red 'ZAKU Warrior' being started up - and began battling the 'Chaos' and 'Abyss'. However, that leave the 'Gaia' free to destroy the place.

Just then, she noticed from the corner of her eyes - Athrun Zala had pulled Cagalli with him into one of the random 'ZAKU Warrior' Unit around them. 

/Damn.../ Michelle thought, as she leapt out of the way to avoid being hit by one of 'Chaos' stray attack which was meant to direct at the 'Blaze ZAKU Phantom'. 

Muttering and cursing silently, Michelle looked around her surroundings. Spotting another unit of the 'ZAKU Warrior' lying around - Michelle sprang into action, by dropping herself into the open cockpit.

Closing the cockpit as she started up the system, she instantly swore aloud - when she realized she would need to spend some time on the configuration of the machine. After all, this particular 'ZAKU Warrior' was not meant for /Naturals/ like her to pilot around. Her own unit, however, was another matter - entirely. Since, Yzak had had the technician on his team to re-program the OS on her personal blue 'ZAKU Warrior' - such that she would have an easier time piloting it. 

Realizing that she had no time to lose, and that she would have to hurry if she wanted to escape from this area - alive. Rebooting the system up as she typed with her fastest speed to re-write the OS partially, so that she would at least be able to get the said machine to move somehow. At least, until she had had the time to re-write everything in the default OS that was being input by the manufacturer.

/Aa... Finally.../ Michelle thought, as the machine finally moved the way she wanted it to do so - initially. 

Still typing on the keyboard to adjust the rest of the machine's functions to suit the ability of a Natural pilot, Michelle kept a watchful eye on her surrounding - specifically, on another green 'ZAKU Warrior' which was currently piloted by the former ace pilot of ZAFT.

Her eyes barely noted the presence of the 'Impulse' stepping and heaved a sigh of relief, mentally. That means, she will have a better chance of escaping alive - since the 'Impulse' would be there to keep the 'Gaia' entertained. Yet, nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to witness, next. 

to be continued

Date started: 09/06/07

Date completed: 09/06/07 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 12

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 12

---

C.E. 73, October 2 - 1150 hours

---

Michelle's eyes widen at the sight of the green 'ZAKU Warrior' trying to help the 'Impulse' in defeating the 'Gaia'. However, that attracted the attention of the now free 'Chaos' - instead. Taking a look at the monitor that reflected the events taking place above them, Michelle noticed the 'Blaze ZAKU Phantom' still fighting the 'Abyss' - but the red unit was nowhere in sight.

Sighing aloud, and heaving a sigh of relief as the 'Impulse' managed to block another attack from the 'Chaos' - that was being directed at the 'ZAKU Warrior'. Michelle decided to follow the moving unit - and try to see where that idiotic former ace pilot was heading towards. Somehow, Athrun Zala had managed to find his way over to the Minerva - where the Chairman was last seen heading for. 

Michelle mirrored Athrun Zala's actions of landing - just outside the hangar gate of the Minerva. Taking in the sight of the redhead officer - Lunamaria Hawke, pointing a machine gun at Athrun Zala and Cagalli. Michelle decided that it was indeed time for her to step in, before anything else happened.

She waited until Athrun Zala introduced himself as Alex Dino, the bodyguard to Cagalli Yula Attha - the current 'Head' Representative of ORB, and explained his reasons for using the Mobile Suit of ZAFT - before announcing her presence. After all, she was getting tired of standing around waiting for Lunamaria to allow them entrance, and judging from the head injury which Cagalli suffered - it would appeared that Athrun Zala had forgotten about him having Cagalli with him in the cockpit, earlier when he decided to play 'hero'. 

Clearing her throat to seek the attention she need, Michelle spoke out - her voice laced with authority and mild irritation.

"Michelle Haw, fellow elite member of the Jule's Team and the ORB Embassor for the ORB Coordinators' welfare in PLANT - seeking permission on their behalf to see the Chairman, who's currently on board of the Minerva. 

Ensign Hawke - please do help us by leading the way to the medic wing, for Lady Cagalli would required some emergency treatment to her head injury. After which, direct us to the bridge so that we could see the Chairman and be done with the business. " 

"... Alex Dino, please refrain from talking to me in the next minute - for I am on the verge of killing you. What on earth are you thinking about - trying to play 'hero' ? How long have you not been piloting a Mobile Suits ? Leave the fighting to the soldiers ! In case you had conveniently forgotten, you are no longer a soldier - but a mere bodyguard! " Michelle hissed softly, as they followed Lunamaria into the interior of the Minerva.

They were passing by the hangar, when little Miguel attached himself to Michelle's side and called out for her attention.

"Mommy! " 

/Shit! I forgot about Miguel.../ Michelle winced inwardly.

"Miguel ?" Athrun spoke up, surprise at the boy's presence on board of the Minerva. Now, that attract the attention of the boy - and he was now trying to get Athrun to carry him.

When Athrun Zala failed to react, little Miguel let out a sharp cry of 'Papa' - that causes everyone on board to stare at them.

Michelle massaged the top of her forehead in weariness, and said through gritted teeth. "Alex ... just do me a favour and picked him up - before he started to wail and yell for attention. " 

Startled out of his stupor, Athrun hoisted the boy up in his arms - before continuing the journey to the medic wing for Cagalli to be treated by the stationed medic crew on duty. 

They had been coming out from the medic wing and was subsequently on their way to the lounge, while they waited for the Chairman to come over and meet them - when the red alert came on, notifying the members on board that the Minerva was now heading out to chase after the three stolen Mobile Suits - and that the ship would be placed on second level battle stations.

"What the hell ? This fleet is going out for battle ?" Athrun's voice rang out in disbelief, causing the flustered blonde to accidentally let slip of the name 'Athrun Zala', instead of the usual 'Alex Dino'. 

That little slip-up caused the redhead in front of them to look at Athrun with interest, while Michelle could groaned aloud. Lunamaria Hawke was well-known for her fan-girling reputation, she had seen Dearka Elthman avoiding the said female like a plague - during the christmas ball and she had no doubt - Athrun would be in a worse situation than the blond pilot.

"Cagalli" Michelle and Athrun Zala started in unison, warning the blonde princess of ORB - not to let anything else slip through her loose tongue.

The blonde, at least had the insight to look chastise for a moment - but Michelle knew the situation was too late for salvation. After all, Lunamaria was not only famous for her fan-girling acts - but also for her ability to spread the gossips around like 'fire'. 

"So... now what ?" Athrun Zala directed the question at Michelle, which caused the said female to look slightly annoyed.

"No idea... take one step at the time, and see what happened next. Before you asked, I'll be with you two all the way. Heading down to ORB had been my plan after this particular meeting, and now that Miguel is here - might as well took him with us. Speaking of which, please keep an eye on him - he's very hyperactive /recently/. " Michelle responded, still frowning.

---

Several moments after Cagalli and Athrun had been brought over to the lounge, Michelle, on the other hand was trying desperately to locate her fiance through her cellphone. However, due to the chaotic situation - the communication network seemed to be jammed up. 

/...Damn, I guess that means - it will have to wait until later... / Michelle thought, just as the door to the lounge opened up and the Chairman entered the room with the Minerva Captain in tow.

Michelle listened to the conversation between the Chairman and Cagalli, half-heartedly. After all, the Chairman was merely apologizing for dragging them into the middle of this situation - while Cagalli had dismissed the apology with a wave of her hand. Instead, she had questioned the former on the culprit behind the stealing of the Mobile Suits - to which, the Chairman responded that he still had no leads on the subject.

Michelle sighed inwardly, Cagalli would kill her for keeping things away from her knowledge - since she was well aware of the culprit being the Earth Alliance Forces. However, she absolutely do not believe that Cagalli would be able to handle the situation - even if the former did know of the information which Michelle had kept hidden from Cagalli's knowledge.

Just then, the Chairman suggested to give the two representatives of the ORB Kingdom - a tour around the Minerva. That suggestion did not pleased the Minerva's Captain, but upon insistence by the Chairman - Talia Gladys had no choice but to give in to the request. The tour was led by the Chairman and Rey Za Burrel - the pilot for the 'Blaze ZAKU Phantom' on board the Minerva.

The Captain had excused herself back to the bridge for duty, mere minutes in prior to the start of the tour. 

Michelle noted Athrun's habit of saluting to the fellow ZAFT officers as he passes them with interest, it would appeared that the former ace pilot of ZAFT had yet to overcome that little habit of his - despite having been away from the Military Forces for a period of two years. When the Chairman mentioned about them stopping by the hangar for a brief look, Michelle noticed the pause in the footsteps of Athrun Zala - before they resumed walking again.

While in the hangar of Minerva, the Chairman proceeded to explain about the 'ZGMF-1000S ZAKU' series - referring them as ZAFT main power for Defence of the PLANTs, at this moment of time. He also added that the Minerva was equipped with the new prototype - which is the 'Impulse' that had the ability to separate itself and re-attaching them, whenever the need arises.

Although, Athrun was disturbed by the information - he wisely refrained himself from commenting. It was Cagalli whom spoke aloud of her disagreement on the views which the Chairman shares with them - during the tour of the hangar. Unluckily for her, Shinn Asuka - whom was still bitter over the loss of his family members during the war in ORB; said something nasty back - directing them to the Attha's family before stalking off in anger. 

Michelle sighed inwardly, she already knew that would eventually /happen/ - but she had hoped that it would not be under such circumstances. She watched in silence as Rey took off after Shinn and prepared for the upcoming battle, for the announcement had came on - informing them of the fact that the enemy's vessels had been spotted.

As the Chairman apologized to Cagalli on behalf of Shinn Asuka's outburst, the former filled the blonde in - on the fact that Shinn used to be a citizen of ORB, and somehow had ended up bearing unfathomable hatred for the country.

"Cagalli, not now - later... when we are no longer within the hearing range of the ZAFT personnel. I will explain to the best of my knowledge... but let the matter rest, for now. " Michelle interjected, upon noticing the blonde's inquiring look.

---

"Hey ... since you three would be hanging around here, for sometime. The Captain had told me to direct you three to your respective rooms - for some rest. " A voice spoke up from behind, and the three of them turned to regard the newcomer in wariness.

It was not until Michelle recognized the newcomer, did she finally let her guards down. "Bloody Hell ... Samuel, are you trying to give me a heart attack ? " 

Samuel Howard, a former team member on the Boaz Defence Team - whom had been trained together with Miguel Ayman, prior to the first war. 

"Erm... don't mind me asking, who's he ?" Cagalli spoke up, for she seemed to be the only one who had no idea about the newcomer's identity.

The man dressed in green ZAFT uniform grinned, "Samuel Howard, at your service - Lady Cagalli. I knew Athrun Zala - through the last war, when he was send along with my best buddy - Miguel Ayman to infiltrate Heliopolis. As for Michelle, I knew her through Miguel Ayman as well - since she was his cousin ..." 

"Right... are you done with your self-introduction ? I'm sure Athrun's arms was probably numbed by now - my son was not exactly light in terms of his weight... you know ?" Michelle spoke up, drawing attention to herself.

"Oh yeah... come on, follow me. I'll bring you guys over to the rooms - after putting the little guy down for his sleep ... I'll need to bring you people over to the bridge. The Chairman had requested for Athrun and Lady Cagalli's presence on the bridge. " Samuel told the trio, as he started leading them to their assigned rooms.

---

Michelle discreetly noted the displeased expression on the Captain's features, but there was nothing the female Captain could do - to prevent them from interfering with the Minerva's tactics at battling their enemy.

After all, they were indeed in a dangerous position. The Minerva had their weapons on the left side - totally damaged, and they were trapped among some ruined debris floating in space. Judging from their current location, Michelle was willing to bet anything against the fact that they were among the ruined debris of 'Artemis' which was destroyed during the last war; after a battle involving the Archangel and the Cruez Team. 

Michelle could hardly forget that very battle, since it was the one which resulted in Yzak's pretty face being scarred by the 'Strike' attack. Although, the scar was now removed from the silver-haired Commander's face - Michelle could never forget that particular battle. After all, it was after that particular battle - did Yzak managed to impregnated her with the twins.

It was not until Athrun instructed for the Minerva to make full use of its' weapon and blasted their way through the debris, did Michelle finally turned her attention back to the reality.

Athrun explained further, that although this move was risky by nature - but it would be so much better than to remain in their current vulnerable position and be slaughtered by the incoming attacks from the enemy. Thankfully, the Captain of the Minerva took the former ace pilot's advice and managed to get the Minerva out from the dangers - which they had been in, previously.

As soon as the danger was over, and the pilots of the Minerva returned on board. Meyrin Hawke stood from her position in front of the controller and headed over to the pilots' changing room - awaiting the emerging of her elder sister, Lunamaria Hawke. However, she did not leave the bridge until she nodded an acknowledgement to Michelle's presence.

Michelle resisted a smirk at the sight of Meyrin Hawke eyeing Athrun Zala with interest, before moving out of the bridge. Apparently, Lunamaria had told her sister about Cagalli's previous slip-up when they first boarded the fleet and now the younger girl was just as curious as her elder sister - with regards to the former ace pilot of ZAFT.

Turning to the Captain of Minerva, Michelle spoke up for the first time - in presence of the said Captain.

"Captain Gladys, do you mind establishing a connection with Commander Yzak Jule - stationed at the Nazca Class - Volitaire, which was currently on their way back to the PLANT, after their routine check around the area ? I have something of utmost importance to speak to the said Commander. " 

The Captain of the Minerva looked over to the Chairman for permission, once the man nodded his head in acknowledgement - Captain Gladys instructed for Arthur, the Vice-Captain to make the connection.

The image on-screen buzzed to life, and the sight of the silver-haired Commander came into view. The said Commander had on an expression of annoyance, and half-growled at the Captain of the Minerva for interrupting him in his work.

"... Now, what is it that cannot be discussed with my Second-in-Command or any other members on my team ? Why must I put down all my work on hand, to have this conversation with you - Captain Gladys ?" Yzak Jule voiced rang aloud, causing the Minerva crew to grimace. 

They had long heard about Commander Jule's tendency to snipe and snap at fellow officers, but they had never seen the said Commander in action. Thus, they were shock by the former's rude greetings - while the Captain and Vice-Captain, had on an expression of displeasure.

Michelle felt her eyebrow twitching in response to the silver-haired Commander's attitude, snapping back with irritation that rivaled the said Commander. Michelle cursed aloud, before addressing the now silent and attentive Commander.

"Yzak Jule! You listen up, carefully. For I am going to say this only /once/, and no more. If I knew you would be treating me with such an attitude - I would have /not/ contacted you - at all, leaving you to worry with anxiety with regards to our /son's/ whereabouts! " 

The whole bridge of the Minerva were engulfed in tense silence, the Chairman eyeing the sight with amusement. Athrun and Cagalli groaned inwardly, for they are preparing themselves mentally for the possibility of another arguement between their two friends.

"... Damn... Michelle ? I did not meant what I said earlier, for I did not know about you - being on board of the Minerva. Moreover, that idiotic Dearka failed to mention about you needing to speak to me ... " Yzak responded, trying to keep himself from cursing aloud.

"... You called that an /apology? Sorry, but that's simply not good enough ... and you dared bring Dearka into the topic of discussion ? Excuse me, but if you had the /bloody/ sense to keep your cell-phone with you - constantly ... you would have known by now, that I had tried to /call/ you for the past few hours - and you /did not/ bother to respond to them. 

Having no other options on hand, I had to resort to /requesting/ the Minerva Captain - in /helping/ me contact you, and this is the /response/ which I received ? " Michelle stated, her voice flat with hints of anger lying in them. 

"... " Yzak remained silent, before settling for an exasperated look on his features. 

Michelle sighed, not wanting to waste anymore time in berating the stressed Commander and was in no mood to continue the arguement. Michelle simply told the silver-haired Commander, that Miguel was on board the Minerva with her. After which, she proceed to tell the Vice-Captain to cut off the connection with the said Commander.

Shooting the crew an apologetic look, Michelle promptly turned on her heels and exited from the bridge - heading out without a backward glance.

to be continued

Date started: 09/06/07

Date completed: 09/06/07 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 13

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 13

---

C.E 73, October 16

---

After spending two weeks in space, chasing after the three stolen Mobile Suits - the bombshell of the Junius 7 was going off-course and would be crashing the Earth was finally brought to the notice of Cagalli and Athrun Zala. 

Upon receiving the information, Cagalli was clearly distressed and Athrun was simply baffled as to the sudden change in direction of the Junius 7 debris. After all, it was a common knowledge that the debris of Junius 7 had been falling in the opposite direction of the Earth for the past few years - so how could it have suddenly changed its' direction and headed towards the Earth ?

After being informed that the Jule's Team had been send out to deal with the situation, the Chairman ordered for the Minerva to set off for the site - as soon as the maintainence to recover the fleet to its' original state was completed. Until then, it was advised for Cagalli to get some moments of rest.

Athrun and Michelle had been escorting the stubborn blonde to the room assigned to them, determined to get the blonde to listen to the Chairman's advice and get some sleep - when they passes by the lounge where the Minerva crew members were hanging out, having some discussion of their own.

The crew having just received the notice of heading down to join forces with the Jule's Team in stopping the debris of Junius 7 from hitting Earth - they were discussing on the possible way to keep the debris from hitting Earth when Cagalli and her companions walked pass the room. 

The trio were just in time to overhear a fellow technician - Youlan, trying to lighten up the atmosphere by cracking some jokes on the issue. However, the distressed blonde whom heard the comment - had snapped at the said member in her inability to think logically. The situation may not escalates down to an arguement - if Shinn Asuka had not been present.

Unfortunately for them, the blonde's mis-guided anger had ended up sparking off an arguement between Shinn and the angry blonde - over the issue of ORB's ideals that resulted in the death of the Asuka's family.

Cagalli had then argued that her father had had the country's best interest at heart - at the point of the war. Yet, Shinn had refused to listen to Cagalli's reasonings - and that, eventually boils down to a full-blown arguement between the duo. The rest of the crew members simply looked on, totally at a loss of actions.

Athrun Zala, upon noticing Cagalli's distress and Michelle's twitching eyebrow - knew he had to intervene before Michelle loses it. He had just barely managed to get Cagalli to calm down, when Shinn Asuka proceed to launch into yet another session of insults.

"Alright ... That is /ENOUGH/! " Michelle snapped, yelling out the last term and emphasised on the word 'Enough'. 

Turning to the blonde, Michelle told the former in a deadly calm voice. "Cagalli/leave/ ... I mean it, leave here at once ... You are /not helping/ the situation, only /complicating/ it !" 

Cagalli was about to protest, but a glare from Michelle - was enough to send Athrun Zala into a state, whereby he proceed to drag the unwilling blonde away with him.

Directing her attention back to the rest of the Minerva crew within the room, Michelle told them in a controlled voice.

"Now, keep whatever transpired in here - earlier to yourselves. Should I hear about it from someone else who's not present - at the moment, I can assured you ... the consequences would not be pretty. Do you understand ?" 

At the nods of the members present in the room, Michelle turned her attention back to the silently fuming black-haired teen. Ignoring all curious glances being directed at her, she spoke - in the exact manner which she had spoken to Cagalli earlier.

"Shinn Asuka ... I am warning you for the /last/ time, you are threading on a very /thin/ line - right now. First of all, you /insulted/ the Head Representative of ORB - twice in a row, in /public/. That was enough to warrant you a trial in court - by the laws on the charge of 'Slander'. 

Secondly, this is hardly the /time/ for you to re-open the fresh wounds from the last battle. Please remember - not only you lost someone in the last war, I believed everyone of us - down here, lost someone that is /dear/ to them. Else, they would not be here - today ...

Last but not least/Quit/ blaming your loss on ORB's idealism and beliefs ... and I /do not/ want to hear any other insulting comments being directed at the /Attha's/ again ... Do you understand ?" 

There was no response from the red-eyed Coordinator, and Michelle would not rest until she received a proper response from the said Coordinator.

"Shinn ... Do you /understand? " Michelle repeated herself, this time - throwing the boy a death glare of her own.

Upon the barely noticable nod from the silent boy, Michelle stated with a half-smile. "Good... now /behave/, else I would not hesitate to throw you into the sea and feed you to the awaiting sharks - if we managed to go down to Earth. " 

With that, Michelle left the crew staring after her - with unreadable expressions.

"... Woah, Shinn - what was /that?" Youlan spoke up, still reeling from shock.

Shinn Asuka winced at the thought of being fed to the sharks, he had no doubt that Michelle was capable of delivering her promise. That girl - had once proved him right, by kicking a fellow Natural whom was bullying his younger sister in school - into the school's fountain.

Throwing his best friend - Youlan, a warning look; Shinn Asuka took off for the direction of the hangar without uttering another word. 

---

Athrun Zala stared at the sleeping blonde on the bed, with a pensive look. Deciding to do something to help the situation - Athrun headed towards the direction of the bridge, intending to seek permission from the Chairman to aid the Jule's Team in the task of saving the Earth from being hit by the Junius 7 debris.

Michelle was already in the 'ZAKU Warrior' which she had brought on board the Minerva amidst the chaos during the Armoury 4 theft incident, two weeks ago - when the rest of the pilots entered the hangar fully dressed in their pilot suits.

Michelle was in the middle of programming the 'ZAKU Warrior' to suit the ability of a Natural, with the help of her cousin - Adrian Mckenzie; when she noticed the approach of Athrun Zala - heading towards the green 'ZAKU Warrior' Unit stationed beside her 'borrowed' unit.

"... Are you heading out too ?" Michelle asked the said Coordinator, when Athrun Zala passes her by and entered the cockpit of the unit situated beside her current Mobile Suit. 

"Yeah... if I can do something to help, why not ?" Athrun shrugged his response to the brunette, and proceed to start up his 'borrowed' unit.

Just then, an alarm sounded from the monitor screen of the technician situated in front of Michelle's 'borrowed' unit - causing half the hangar occupants to stare at her.

"Opps, sorry - I was working on something, but accidentally over-write something on your side as well. " Michelle told Adrian Mckenzie, apologetically.

The technician in question take a look at the monitor screen, before dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand. 

"No worries, I know what you are doing - will fixed it, later on. " Adrian told Michelle, unfazed as he turned to check over the status of the unit which Athrun Zala was situated in.

"Re-configuring the system, and re-writing the OS - are you ? " Athrun Zala's voice came over to where Michelle was doing her final round of system check. 

"... Yes, do you have a problem with that ? I was told that you did something similar - with the 'Aegis' back then ..." Michelle retorted, defensively.

" ..." Athrun Zala remained silent, well-aware of the incident. He had been too pre-occupied with his suspicion of his childhood friend - Kira Yamato, being the pilot of 'Strike' back then. That had resulted in him being distracted while doing the configuration on his very first Mobile Suit - the 'Aegis' which was stolen from Heliopolis. 

"Alright, both of you are ready for launch ... All the system checks were completed, and no faults were found! " Adrian announced, drawing their attention to him.

While waiting for their turn to be launched out, for they were to go out last. Michelle opened up a communication channel to Athrun's unit - commenting that he had better prepared himself mentally for Yzak's yelling. 

Athrun grimaced, but managed to respond. "I know ... I had always been the subject to his yelling - since our days in training ." 

Michelle laughed out loud, "Yeah ... you /are/ his eternal rival - he seemed to believe so ..." 

---

The operation had not go as smoothly as Michelle had hoped, first of all - they found out the reason behind the sudden change in direction of the Junius 7 debris. It would appeared that this was a result of the Patrick Zala's Supporters handiwork - for they claimed that the ZAFT had been changed since Lacus Clyne won the last war. 

They had wanted to drop the Junius 7 on Earth - to wipe out the Naturals residing down there, and to seek revenge for their loved ones - whom was a victim to the bloody valentine tragedy. Michelle and Athrun had arrived at the site to find Dearka and Yzak battling those supporters of Patrick Zala, and Yzak - upon realization that Athrun Zala was with them had yelled out in irritation before concentrating on the battle and their task of destroying Junius 7.

On the other hand, the 'Phantom Pain' had to interrupt further more - by engaging the 'Impulse', Lunamaria and Rey's Units into battles. That interruption, had rendered them to fail at the task of destroying Junius 7 - entirely. Having no other choice, the Minerva decided to fire its' Tanhusseur at the debris which was heading down to Earth fast - and they will enter the Earth atmosphere together with those falling debris.

Since they required the Chairman back at the PLANT, the Jule's Team were asked to fall back - and escorted the Chairman back to the PLANT; while the Minerva will take over the operation from then on. The Mobile Suits of the Minerva was being called back onboard; while the Minerva fired its' Tanhusseur at the debris.

Michelle arrived back at the hangar - slightly ahead of Shinn's 'Impulse' and Athrun's 'borrowed' unit. She took in the sight of an anxious Cagalli and immediately, knew that Athrun had kept his - launching out, a secret from the blonde.

Shinn's 'Impulse' managed to drag in the half-destroyed 'ZAKU Warrior' - the exact moment that the Minerva started to enter Earth atmosphere. The moment Athrun Zala emerged from the cockpit of that damaged unit - Cagalli practically launched herself at the said pilot, causing Lunamaria to stare at the sight with interest.

Shinn took in the sight with mild irritation being directed at the blonde, but left the hangar as soon as possible - trying hard to keep his temper in check. Michelle thanked her lucky star - that Shinn had taken her words to heart, and had at least make an effort not to insult Cagalli.

The moment the Minerva landed safely on the water territory of the Pacific Ocean, and headed towards the direction of ORB. The Captain had given the crew members permission to head up to the deck of the fleet and enjoyed the sight of the ocean. After all, most of the crew members had been residing in Space since they were born, and thus - did not have the chance to witness the sight on Earth.

Shinn Asuka had joined his group of friends on the deck, for a while - before heading his way back to the interior of the ship. He was half-way into the ship, when he overheard the exchange of words between the blonde representative of ORB and Athrun Zala.

Unable to keep his irritation at showing, he snapped at the said blonde for being inconsiderate and proceed to relay what happened earlier on during the operation to stop Junius 7 from hitting Earth - to the blonde, quoting the supporters of Patrick Zala's exact words that was being directed to Athrun Zala; calling the latter a traitor to his father's beliefs.

Once he said his piece, he stalked off - leaving the Attha female staring at him, stunned and shell-shocked. Passing by Michelle, whom was heading towards the blonde - he barely send a nod in the brunette's direction before stalking down the corridor; probably to get away from the ORB Representative. 

"Cagalli ... do you know - sometimes you says the /worse/ things ever ? I was here, I heard what you told Athrun - I swear, if that guy do not /like/ you enough ... I would not be surprised if he snapped at you in response to your statement, instead of just walking away from you ...

Honestly, this time - I pardon Shinn from his insulting you. For - I was about to do just that, when he beaten me to the task instead ... " Michelle told the blonde, matter-of-factly before turning on her heels and exiting from the deck.

---

For the next few days, Cagalli had avoided Athrun Zala - leaving the blue-haired Coordinator to his own thoughts. Instead, Cagalli was seen loitering around the Minerva corridor; taking note of Athrun's presence but made no move to approach the said man. This, in turn, allowed the former ace pilot of ZAFT to do what he desires - around the place.

Michelle was passing by the shooting room, when he caught sight of Athrun Zala showing off his perfect aiming skills to the Minerva's crew. Michelle visibly noted the fact that it had been Meyrin whom handed over her gun to the former ZAFT elite, enabling the man to display his shooting skills - in the presence of Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka.

"... It's good to see that you are still /perfect/ in your shooting skills ... " Michelle spoke up, a wry smile tugging on her lips as she took in the scores of Athrun Zala's shooting test.

The occupants turned to the sound of her voice, Michelle shot Meyrin a smile - before turning to regard the blue-haired Coordinator with an arch of her delicate eyebrow. Eyeing the gun in the former elite's hand, Michelle suggested for them to have a round - as a challenge.

"Shinn, do you mind if I borrow your gun - for awhile ?" Michelle asked, eyeing the gun in the boy's hand.

Shinn Asuka shrugged, before handing the gun over to Michelle - standing with his back to the wall, he waited to see the final outcome of the shooting challenge.

Eventually, it was indeed Athrun Zala whom emerged from the challenge as the winner - but Michelle was not doing too bad, herself.

"Michelle, what was your score at shooting - when you first enlisted with the ZAFT ?" Athrun Zala asked, eyeing Michelle's results in awe.

"Hm..m...? Oh ... I think I managed to shoot eight out of ten vital points ... the final results was a tie with Nicol Amalfi, I believe ... " Michelle responded, frowning as she tried to remember her exact score.

"... Michelle, please do not tell me you have /regular/ shooting session with Yzak and Dearka Elthman ... " Athrun Zala spoke up, eyeing the brunette beside him with an unreadable expression.

"Actually, I /do/ have regular shooting session with them - but we do not use /guns/ " Michelle replied, a wry grin on her lips.

Athrun Zala frowned, before realization dawns. "Right, those /stimulation battles/ - in Mobile Suits ... " 

Athrun let out a sigh, and handed the gun back to Meyrin - while Michelle simply placed the gun she was using down on the table in front of her. Athrun Zala was half-way out of the room, when he turned back to regard Michelle - with a smirk.

"You know... you should be proud of yourself. You just managed to rank yourself on par - with Yzak Jule. I'll say you will be able to defeat him - if you continue training yourself. " 

With that, he left Michelle staring after his departing figure - speechlessly.

to be continued

Date started: 09/06/07

Date completed: 09/06/07 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 14

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 14

---

C.E. 73, October 24

---

Michelle stared incredulously, at his son's new toy - a gift from the blue-haired Coordinator; whom was now lounging comfortably in the cafeteria.

"... Athrun Zala, pray tell - what exactly was that ?" Michelle asked, as she noted the sight of her two year old toddler; running about the place with a mini-version of 'Duel' chasing after him.

"Erm... his birthday gift ?" Athrun Zala replied, trying his best to look unfazed by Michelle's reaction.

Michelle stared at the former ace pilot of ZAFT with an unreadable expression, a frown marring her features - probably trying to figure out her thoughts on the man's gift to her son. 

"... You gave my son a mini-version of his father's Mobile Suit ?" Michelle repeated, her eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"Well... Yes, but it's harmless - and in fact, it had many functions on it. After all, I built it by myself ..." Athrun Zala hurried to re-assure the seventeen year old, in front of him.

"In that case, please do name me a few of the 'functions' as you mention - in prior. " Michelle requested, arching an eyebrow in expectation.

Athrun Zala's eyes started to dart around the area, as if searching for ways to escape from the current discussion. "There's the alarm clock function ..." 

"True, but it operated on the basis of having the sound of Yzak's hollering at one - to wake up! " Michelle stated as she rolled her eyes at Athrun's elaboration.

"Well... a rather interesting wake-up call, isn't it?" Athrun smile wryly.

Michelle shot the smiling Coordinator a glare, before giving it up - and dropped herself into the seat; next to the man - himself.

"...You do know once Yzak heard that alarm - he's going to be very irritated, right? " Michelle commented, as she tried to stifle her urge to laugh aloud.

Athrun Zala snorted aloud, "Since when is that guy not being /irritate/ by my actions ? He seemed to be able to find faults in anything which I does on regular basis. " 

"... True, he does have a fetish of picking up your faults and then broadcasting them aloud. " Michelle agreed, as she thought back to the various examples which happened back during and after the first war. The latest incident would have been the silver-haired Coordinator throwing a fit about Athrun Zala's choice of christmas gifts for their twins.

"Right, and how far are we from ORB - again ?" Athrun asked, steering the conversation away from his former comrade.

Michelle sighed, and responded flatly. "Another week or so ... You do know you have to make the first move in getting Cagalli to talk to you, again - right ? That girl was still trying her best to avoid you, and beating herself up for saying the wrong things - apparently. I think unless you find yourself in immense danger - right now ... Cagalli would never made the first move to approach you - unless something traumatic or tragical happened. " 

Athrun Zala sighed, "I know ... I should probably start talking to her, again. I'll make sure to do it before we returned to ORB. " 

With that, the blue-haired Coordinator left the cafeteria - heading to where he would have time to himself, to sort out his thoughts - throughly.

"... I guess, I should get down to my own business - too, then. " Michelle muttered to herself, as she took out her palm-top and double-check her 'list' of things to do, for the second time in the day.

---

C.E. 73, November 1

---

The Minerva arrived in ORB on the 1st of November, exactly at 12 noon - just in time for lunch to be served. Cagalli Yula Attha stepped out from the Minerva, to find half the Parliament members - waiting for her return, at the port. Athrun Zala, whom was following Cagalli's action - stepped out of the Minerva to find the son of Unato Ema Seiran, the Assistant Prime Minister of ORB; greeting Cagalli with affections. 

Yuuna Roma Seiran, was openly greeting Cagalli with affectionate gestures - and dismissing him, with a wave of the hand - telling him, to head back home for some well-deserved rest, after a month's trip of protecting Cagalli. 

Athrun Zala sighed inwardly, well-aware of the fact that he was been observed by the rest of the Minerva crew. 

"... Athrun, do me a favour - take Miguel and leave him in the care of someone whom you trusted, okay ?" Michelle spoke up from behind, causing him to turn back - automatically, in response.

He vaguely noticed the curious eyes of the Minerva crew eyeing them, as he reached over to take the sleeping boy from Michelle. The boy was still holding on tightly to the mini-version of the 'Duel' that he had given the former as a birthday gift.

"Sure, but what do you intend to do - now ?" Athrun asked, trying to keep the concern - hidden from view.

Michelle throw Athrun a weary look, before asking. "Tell me honestly, do you think I am still /able/ to work /magic/ into the current situation ? You know as much as I do - which side are those current Parliament Members on - correct ? "

Athrun hide a grimace as he mentally went over the list of people whom he knew and recognize from the Parliament - half of which, he had seen them openly declaring their support to the Earth Alliance Party. The rest, while they did not broadcast their support to the Earth Alliance openly - they could be seen supporting those whom does, in silence.

"Anyway, I'll see what I can do - but there's no guarantee. Cagalli was too naive and too young in the fields of politics, even if there's a trap lying in front of her - she would never see them as that. However, that would be dealt with - tomorrow. For now, I just want to go home and sleep through the whole chaos. I'm a wreck, you know ?" 

To prove her point, Michelle let out a yawn and blinked her eyes - bearily. However, before she turned on her heels and leave the site - she was suddenly reminded of the Minerva that was still standing in the entrance place of the port.

Turning back to the Minerva Captain, Michelle spoke up. "I apologize for not speaking up earlier - but I guess, now's a time as good as any. From now onwards, I am off duty from the ZAFT Forces. In short, Commander Jule gave me a long good break - from the ZAFT issues. However, my being here - back in ORB Kingdom, would means I have to do several things at once. 

First of all, the Minerva are welcome to head over to the Morgenroete - our ORB Maintainence Crew were all ready to help with the recovery and maintainence work, as well as repairs of the Minerva. The person-in-charge of the crew will introduced herself to your crew.

Secondly, Captain Gladys - Can you please send Shinn Asuka over to the office situated at the Morgenroete as soon as possible ? He left some things unresolved when he went over to the PLANT - after the end of the war in ORB; some time ago. I think that is all - for now. I will inform you again, if there's anything else. " Michelle added as an afterthought, as she left the group behind and headed towards the interior of the port. 

---

Michelle walked past the random people bustling around the Morgenroete, as she headed her way into the main office block of the said factory. Nodding a polite greeting to Erica Simmons, the Head of the Factory - Michelle entered the small cubicle area which she had claimed as her own, a few years back - before the first war. 

Dropping herself down into her old but comfortable working chair, she inhaled the smell of the cubicle as she murmured - softly to herself.

"Aa... Home Sweet Home ... " 

"Why ? I thought who was it ... so you're finally back, huh ? Speaking of which, do you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity ?" A teasing voice spoke up from the entrance to the cubicle, which causes Michelle to snap her head up in shock.

Narrowing her eyes at the intruder dangerously, Michelle said. "... Nicol Amalfi, next time - please refrain from giving me a scare. Speaking of which, I will need to speak to you - soon. But it will have to wait, and you had better go hide yourself soon ...

I think Shinn Asuka is coming over - probably with Lunamaria Hawke in tow. Since, he might not made his way over obediently without anyone following him - to keep an eye on his actions. After all, he does hates this country with a passion ... "

Nicol's eyes widen at the mention of the red-haired Coordinator's name, before exclaiming in response. "Why didn't you say so - earlier ? The Hawke family are related to the Amalfi's - the reason why the two of them did not die with the rest of their family members on Junius 7 was because they were over at my house - that day...

Shit, if she was to see me now ... " Nicol shuddered at the possible reactions - if he was being discovered for playing 'dead' to his family members for a period of two whole years.

"... I think I can hear their foot-steps already ... Go on, go and hide in the storeroom at the back of the office. Do not come out unless I bade them farewell... " Michelle instructed, as soon as she hear the knock sounded on the door leading to her cubicle office.

"Come in " Michelle said aloud, as soon as she was certain that Nicol was hidden from view - properly.

Gesturing for Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke to take a seat in front of her desk, Michelle headed over to the cabinet which held the relevant documents to the Asuka's family, and pulled out a yellow folder, dated two years back.

"Shinn Asuka, I hope you are well-aware of the fact that your family had been one of the richest here in ORB - prior to the war ?" Michelle questioned, looking slightly hesitant. 

After all, the matter can be resolved easier if Shinn do have an idea of his family wealth. If not, they would need to take at least an hour to sort through all the required documents and procedures.

Shinn frowned momentarily, trying to recall if his father had said anything about their wealth status - prior to the war. 

"No... I have no idea. " Shinn finally responded, when he failed to recall any incident of his father mentioning such information to him.

Michelle sighed, feeling the start of the headache coming up. "Right, in that case - I would need to explain to you fully on the circumstances. I know you are unwilling to be here, but you will have to /bear/ with me - for the next hour or so. Since, this matter cannot be delayed - anymore. "

Shinn remained silent, merely stared at the edge of the table - his face void of emotions. Michelle sighed as she began launching into a full explanation of what Shinn's father had been working on - prior to the start of the war in ORB. 

"Shinn, to put things simply - your father had made several investments in local companies and gained some amount of profits from them. Moreover, aside from the house which your family had lived in - your family, had several other estates within and outside the country.

Now, the main reason for calling you over today was to notify you on the information and hope that you can made a trip over to the lawyer - Mr. Jones, which your father had entrusted his will to - for safe keeping purposes. I do not know what the will covers - but I would advise you to at least call the lawyer up - and check things out, for your family might have things left behind for you. " Michelle finally said, in conclusion of the topic.

"... " Shinn remained silent, but Michelle knew the boy was considering the option. After all, the boy had yet to respond in any negative manner. 

"Tell you what ... do think it over, carefully - and feel free to give the lawyer a call as soon as you made your decision. Right now, the government had yet to make their claim on them - but I can assure you, the moment you leave ORB - this time around and without a proper response to the lawyer. The authorities may claimed the estates and finance available for the country's use. 

So, if there's no other questions - you can leave the office now. " Michelle said finally - before standing up and moving to show the two guests out of her office.

Once assured the two Coordinators were out of ear-shot, Michelle closed her office door and said aloud.

"Nicol, you can come out now ... they left five minutes ago. " 

"... That was /close/ ... " Nicol stated, as he stepped out from behind the storeroom.

Michelle rolled her eyes, before turning her attention to the green-haired Coordinator. "So, are you free tomorrow night ? " 

"Erm... I could clear my schedule for you - why ? " Nicol started, looking serious - all of a sudden.

"Good, clear the time-slot between 9-10 PM for me ... I have some issues to discuss with you, then. " Michelle stated, her tone firm and meant 'business'.

Nicol shrugged, before heading out of the office - towards his own working station. Usually, he will be outside helping out the technicians - but seeing that the Minerva was here, today and for the week. Nicol would have to hide himself behind the office - to prevent himself from being spotted and recognized by the fellow ZAFT soldiers. 

After all, there might be a chance of someone whom knew him from his past - spotted him alive and residing in ORB. Moreover, his case was entirely different from Athrun Zala - that guy at least was alive in the PLANT records, but his was classified as 'deceased'. He certainly, do not have the habit of haunting people with the thought - of him coming out from his grave; out of nowhere.

to be continued

Date started: 10/06/07

Date completed: 10/06/07 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 15

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 15

---

Shinn Asuka passes by his Captain without a greeting, causing the former to frown at him. However, he paid no one any attention - as he continued on his way back to the ship.

Captain Talia Gladys, upon sighting the pre-occupied sixteen year old, passing her by - without showing any form of reaction, frowned. Signaling for the red-haired girl to wait for her, Captain Talia Gladys excused herself from the conversation with the maintainence crew, and headed over to join the elder sister of the Hawke sibling.

"Lunamaria, what happened in the office ?" 

Lunamaria shrugged and said. "What would you do - Captain, if someone told you that your family was one of the richest within the country - before the war and that you need to make your claim on your inheritance before the authorities of the country took them for their own use ?" 

Upon Lunamaria Hawke's response, the Captain of the Minerva find herself at a loss of speech. No wonder Shinn Asuka appeared to be in a daze, just now - she would have reacted that way too, if someone came up to her and said something like /that/ in her face.

Gesturing for the waiting redhead to get a move on, she hurried back to the waiting member of the maintainence crew - and continue the discussion on the maintainence procedures. In the meantime, Lunamaria Hawke headed back to the Minerva - to catch up with the black-haired boy, with hope of drawing the pre-occupied boy into a conversation.

"... So, what are you planning to do - Shinn ?" Lunamaria spoke up, startling the black-haired Coordinator out from his stupor.

Shinn Asuka looked up in surprise, before sighing aloud. "Actually, I have no idea. In fact, I don't even know if I should care about the so-called inheritance - anymore. When I left ORB, the last time around - I was not even thinking about coming back here. If it weren't for the fact that Minerva was sending that Attha heir back - I doubt I would even set foot in here - ever again. " 

"Oh..." Lunamaria fell silent, soon after - not knowing how to respond to Shinn's confession.

---

C.E 73, November 1 - 1600 hours

---

Captain Ramius greeted the Captain of the Minerva, as she introduced herself to the former - under her false identity. The two then proceed to the side of the Morgenroete and have a civil and polite conversation with one another, they were halfway into conversation - when Michelle approached the two of them.

"Captain Gladys " Michelle addressed the ZAFT Captain, before turning to nod at the Captain of the Archangel in acknowledgement.

"Lady Cagalli had mentioned - allowing you and your crew members to roam about the island, free from supervision. Whether or not should they be allow sight-seeing about the place, is now entirely up to your decision. " Michelle told the Captain, with respect.

With that, Michelle turned on her heels promptly and exited from their sight, again. 

Captain Ramius, caught sight of the ZAFT Captain's pensive look - as the former stared after the departing figure of Michelle Haw, and spoke up - startling the former.

"Wondering why Michelle could go about the place so easily ?" Captain Ramius asked, with a smile.

The ZAFT Captain appeared to be surprise for a moment, before recovering herself. To which, Captain Ramius continued on her statement.

"Michelle Haw - her family played a huge part in making the Morgenroete what it is today ... Rumors has it that she might be the next 'Head' person for the Morgenroete management team. However, with her future husband on the ZAFT Forces - holding the rank of a 'Commander', it might caused her some inconvenience - in future. Should a war happened between the PLANT and the Earth, again. " 

Captain Gladys said nothing, but merely appeared thoughtful to the situation. After which, Captain Ramius bade the fellow ZAFT Captain farewell - as she headed back to her task of supervising the maintainence crew on their work progress.

In the meantime, Athrun Zala was heading over to the mansion which Kira and Lacus were staying with Caridad Yamato, the adoptive parent of Kira. He had with him, Miguel Jule, whom was now fully awake and trying to distract him from his task of driving. He had had every intention of dropping the boy off and leaving soon after - but he had ended up having a fast conversation with Kira in his car, instead.

The two of them discussed the current situation between the PLANT and the Earth Alliance, and then they touched upon the issue of ORB's decision. It would appeared that while Athrun was still up in space with Cagalli - the Earth Alliance had approached their country, trying to form an alliance. However, the Parliament had told the party to wait until their Head Representative arrived back into the country before pressing them for an answer.

At least, that was the general idea - being relayed to Kira through the help of Melody Haw, whom had overheard the discussion - while helping her father out in the Parliament matters. At this point of time, Athrun realized that Cagalli would most probably be staying at the Parliament House that night - instead of joining him back at the Attha's Residence. After all, with that much paperworks piled on her desk - it would be a miracle if she had had the time to sleep, before a new day approached.

---

C.E. 73, November 5

---

After spending four days in ORB, the Captain of the Minerva finally noticed the restless attitude of her crew members. After pondering on the situation for some time, Captain Gladys decided to take the risk of allowing her crew members to go around the island to explore. This notice was then relayed to the whole Minerva crew, Shinn - had been notified by Rey, personally. Seeing that he was off somewhere else when the notice was being broadcast to their notice.

The Hawke siblings had been elated about being allowed to go exploring the island, together - with the rest of the female crew members, they took off happily with the intention to shop around the island. The technicians, on the other hand, had decided to go around the island - checking out the various food sources available.

Youlan and Vino followed the head technician on their team, as they roamed the streets of ORB - in search of the ORB's local delicacy. They watched in awe as Adrian Mckenzie, took them down another alley - before turning into another street; and finally arrived in front of the cafe which they had gotten so used to visiting back on the PLANT.

"Hey! Isn't this the same cafe as the one - we used to frequent on the PLANT ?" Youlan spoke up, looking surprise.

"It is..." Adrian Mckenzie responded, before pushing the door to the cafe open - and stepped in.

The waitress bustling behind the counter looked up at the new customers coming in, the welcoming speech died on her lips as she recognized the said customer.

"Adrian Mckenzie! What brings you over ? The North Wind ?" The waitress smirked at the sight of the man.

"... What ?! Are you not happy to see me, Elise ? Speaking of which, where's your brother? I did not see him back at the Morgenroete - so I thought, he might be around here ..." Adrian asked, as he lead the way over to the back of the cafe - gesturing for his fellow juniors to take their seats.

"Oh... he's over at the back, the accounts of the cafe for Mother Dearest. So, you're looking for him ? Here I thought, you are here to visit your beloved cousin Elise ... I'm so sad that you are not here to see me ... Okay, enough fooling around - what do you and your little friends want from our menu ?" Elise headed over to them, with the ordering pad.

"Right, the same old Espresso for me - with some freshly-baked brownies to go along with it. " Adrian stated, as he gestured for the rest of his juniors to place their orders.

Once everyone placed their orders with Elise, the girl headed back to the counter - to key in the ordered breverages and food. Adrian Mckenzie, then realized that everyone at his table was staring at him in shock.

"... How did you know the staff working here ?" Vino finally spoke up, asking their leader the question that had been on their mind - since their stepping into the cafe.

Adrian Mckenzie blinked, before commenting. "You mean - you people have been visiting the cafe branch up in the PLANT - for the past two years, and knows nothing about its' origin ?" 

They stared at him, blankly. Adrian sighed, and thus launching into the full explanation of the cafe's history.

"So... your relatives owned the cafe - both the main branch in ORB, and the sub-branch in PLANT ? " Youlan repeated, looking stunned at the information.

Adrian shrugged, before responding. "That is one way of putting it - they are more of Michelle's relatives than mine - since I am only distantly related to them. The owner was an aunt of Michelle on her father's side - they are still part of the Mckenzie clan, but they belonged to the half-blooded side. 

My side of the family are full-blooded Coordinators, whereas their side have the mixed genes between Naturals and Coordinators. Both Elise and her brother were half-blooded Coordinator, their father being a Coordinator and their mother is a Natural. 

Their side of the family tree is so complex and complicated that - we don't dwell on them anymore. Anyone with the name of Mckenzie would be named cousins - and that's it. We normally do not question them, there's a lot of Mckenzies' in ORB - some in Military, some were doctors. Majority though - were technicians, my father had been a doctor and my mother, was a nurse. However, I am the technician - making myself the 'black' sheep of the family.

I would not say the same for Rusty's side though - his father had been a politician, and mother - a housewife, thus - he had ended up being a soldier and died while on duty. His younger brother, Randy - was a fellow technician in ZAFT, like myself. "

Realizing that he was giving out a lecture on his family history, Adrian suddenly fell silent. Revealing too much would not be good - for it might accidentally gave Michelle's background information away. /Well... that is if they have not caught on to the hidden truth in them .../

Just then their ordered items arrived, and Adrian heaved a sigh of relief. Soon after, Elise's elder brother joined Adrian and his fellow juniors - at their table.

"Hey! Noah, nice to see that you had finally made your appearance here - huh ? " Adrian started, with a grin.

"... Shut up! Right, you are looking for me ?" Noah Mckenzie, asked - eyeing Adrian strangely.

"Oh... actually, its' nothing - I was just wondering where your father had been transferred to ..." Adrian responded, taking a sip of his Espresso - slowly.

"Oh... no idea, last time I check - he was still at Carpentaria. Then again, I am not supposed to be asking him such information - remember ? I was with the ORB Security Department ... " Noah told Adrian, matter-of-factly.

"Right... and I kept forgetting that little issue. " Adrian replied, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"If there is nothing else, I have to go pick my date up for a movie. I guess I will see you around. " 

With that, Noah Mckenzie left the cafe to his younger sister - and headed out to re-join the busy traffic taking place outside of the cafe.

---

C.E 73, November 5 - 1300 hours to 1700 hours

---

Cagalli stared out of her window in the Parliament House, as she sighed aloud. The Earth Alliance had just send them another request to join alliance with the Alantic Federation. They had mentioned about their desire to pursue further on the incident of the Junius 7 hitting Earth - which resulted in the Tsunami that killed a dozen of the Naturals. While, the Earth Alliance had yet to mention the reason behind wanting ORB to join alliance with them - Cagalli was notified of the fact that the other neutral countries had already agreed to the union.

Moreover, the Seirans' had been trying to persuade her into joining alliance with the Alantic Federation. Although, she had argued her stand on more than one occasions - during the last few meetings of the Parliament, since her return from her trip to the PLANT. It would appeared that the Parliament members was still trying to persuade her into joining Alantic Federation - to ensure that she would at least considered the notion, the members even went to the extent of bringing up the last war that took place in ORB.

The Seirans' having known about her rather die than allowing ORB to trap within another war, had 'advised' her for more than one time - about the possibility of another war taking place within her country, should they tried to turn down the Alliance's invitation. Now they were in the midst of another break, before the meeting resumed - again. 

The Parliament members had told her to take this period of time to re-consider her option of allying ORB with the PLANT. They reminded her that ORB was still a country on Earth - and more than ninety percent of the Earth Countries was under the Alantic Federation. By allying themselves with the PLANT - they are courting for trouble. For the Alantic Federation would never stop to think twice before attacking them - they had done it once in prior, so what is there to stop them for doing it - a second time?

While Cagalli was trapped within her own turmoil of the country's fate, her twin brother - Kira Yamato was off visiting the memorial stone site - being established in rememberance of those whom sacrificed during the last war.

That was exactly where Shinn Asuka had his first encounter with Kira Yamato, but had no idea of the older boy's identity as the pilot of 'Freedom' - during the last war. Moreover, it had been a brief visit - and Shinn had not hang around for long, to notice the approach of Lacus Clyne, former pop idol of PLANT.

If he had seen the said female, he might be able to tell that the Lacus Clyne whom had just been re-introduced into action back on the PLANT was the imposter.

to be continued

Date started: 10/06/07

Date completed: 10/06/07 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 16

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 16

---

C.E. 73, November 5 - 2200 hours

---

Dearka Elthman nearly spat out his coffee, when his eyes landed upon the television screen - displaying the image of 'Lacus Clyne' coming back into stardom. He had been at home, enjoying a rare evening to himself - when he had witness that particular sight. It might have not been so bad if the 'Lacus' on screen was dressed appropriately - but alas, the new transformed Lacus Clyne was spotting on a yellow bikini as she dances around in her latest music video.

Staring speechlessly into the screen on his television, Dearka was jolted back to reality when his cell phone rang loudly - disrupting the peace and silence around his place.

"Hello, Dearka speaking ... who's on the line ?" He answered, automatically - before realizing that it had been his silver-haired friend whom called.

"Erm... Yes, I am watching the television now... Why?" Dearka asked, a little baffled as to why his friend whom never paid much attention to television programmes might be calling to ask if he had been watching the television - at this point of time.

"Did you see /her? I had been diligently working on the report - when Regina accidentally turned on the television screen. That image was simply disturbing ... do you honestly think that is the Lacus Clyne - whom we had grown accustomed, over the time spend on the Eternal during the end of last year?" Yzak's incredulous voice reaches the blond pilot from the other end.

"Honestly, I do not believe that is the same Lacus ... This Lacus simply came out from no where - and I remember seeing off Lacus Clyne, personally - when I send the Archangel off on their way back to ORB - after the first signing of the peace treaty. " Dearka replied, recalling the very image of sighting the songstress - heading down to ORB with the blonde princess of ORB, together.

"... Yeah, I thought so too ... You know there's something I wanted to tell you. Although, I'm not supposed to share the knowledge. Actually, I was not even supposed to know about this. However, my mother let it slipped a few months in prior. She figured I would realized something was amiss with the situation - as soon as 'Lacus Clyne' re-appeared after vanishing for two years suddenly - and out of nowhere.

So anyway, apparently it was the Chairman's plan at getting someone to impersonate Lacus Clyne. His reason to the council had simply rationalize as - they need someone as famous as Lacus Clyne to influence the public and to calm the civilian's down - who else is there but Lacus Clyne, whom had that kind of power ? " Yzak responded.

"... Yzak, you know what I think about this plan ?" Dearka asked, skepticism in his voice.

"Ridiculous ?" Yzak supplied helpfully, knowing full well about his friend's mindset.

"Yeah, exactly! Can you imagine how Shiho will response to this incident - tomorrow when we arrived for work? " Dearka asked, knowing full well Shiho had liked the old Lacus Clyne - the way she was before. 

This new Lacus was anything but resembling the old Lacus Clyne - in fact, the female elite might even go as far as criticising this new Lacus for tarnishing the original Lacus Clyne's reputation.

"I can imagine Shiho's reaction to this whole fiasco ... Seriously, I had no idea what was going on inside the mind of those politicians, despite having one of them as my mother ... " Yzak admitted, before letting out a string of curses.

"Yeah, I know what you mean - I had the same experience as well... " Dearka responded, frankly.

"Dearka, got to go - Regina accidentally unplug the power source to my laptop, and I'll have to go and see if I can salvage my half-written report ... I'll talk to you tomorrow " Yzak told the blond, in a rush before the line was cut off - abruptly.

Dearka stared at the phone in shock, before shaking his head ruefully. Silently pitying his best friend's experience at fatherhood - before adding silently to himself, that he would try not to tie himself down to a family, that fast. 

---

C.E. 73, November 8 - 0800 hours

---

Athrun Zala had been listening to the news broadcast of the PLANT - TV Station, 'live' from his laptop when his girl-friend for two years, strolled into the dining room of the Attha's Residence. Taking in the appearance of his girl-friend, Cagalli Yula Attha, he concluded that the said female must have just arrived back home - from the Parliament House, after another meeting with her board members. 

Judging from the exhausted look on the blonde, it would seemed that this was the first time - since their return from PLANT, with the Minerva - that the girl was finally allow to come home, for some well-deserved rest. After all, this had been the first time since their return that Athrun Zala had finally spotted the girl, anywhere around her supposed residence. 

"Good morning, Athrun ..." Cagalli greeted, listlessly.

"Good morning ... Just got back from the meeting ?" Athrun enquired, as he took in the exhausted features of the said female. 

It was at times like /this/, that Athrun Zala actually felt weak and helpless - for he was unable to provide his girl-friend with any support, regardless of whether it was emotional or moral. Since he knew practically nothing about politics, he was unable to offer the girl any good advices - and thus, the girl would simply had to rely on her judgement - solely.

/If there's only something which I can do to help ... / Athrun thought to himself, as he mulled over the situation - mentally.

Just then, his mind wandered off to the thought of the PLANT Chairman. The new Chairman of the PLANT had struck him as someone whom can be reasoned with - and was 'all' for the idea of maintaining peace and harmony among Coordinators and Naturals. Maybe ... just maybe, a talk with the said Chairman might help in lessening some of the burdens that comes with Cagalli's authority. With that in mind, Athrun spoke up - tentatively.

"Cagalli ... I know you are tired and all ... but - do you think you can arrange for a shuttle to take me up to the PLANTs ?" 

Upon his statement, the blonde looked up at him in shock. A frown crossed over her features, as she asked. "Why?"

Athrun sighed, as he proceed to launch into his explanations and reasonings. Eventually, he had somehow managed to talk the blonde into allowing him to leave ORB for PLANT - with the idea of 'understanding' and 'knowing' what the PLANT had in mind to do, under such situation. After all, the Earth Alliance was already thinking about waging war on the PLANT for the Junius 7 incident. 

The blue-haired Coordinator watched in silence as Cagalli started to make several phone calls, before turning back to him and said. 

"It's done, the shuttle will be ready by this afternoon. Are you really sure of your decision to go ?" Cagalli asked, for the second time around - since he brought up the subject.

"Yes, I'm certain. " Athrun assured of the blonde on his decision to depart ORB for PLANT, with a small smile - trying to make 'light' of the situation. 

---

Michelle Haw had been in her office, looking through the various reports piled on her desk - while she was away from her position; when the phone on her office desk sounded. Picking it up, she said into the receiver of the phone - automatically.

"Yes, Michelle speaking - Whom is that on the line ?" 

"... Michelle, it's me - Athrun ..." 

Michelle blinked, before speaking up - again. "Athrun? As in 'Athrun Zala' - former elite of the ZAFT Forces ?" 

"Michelle... How many Athrun - do you know of ?" The voice sounded slightly irritated, from the other end.

"Oh... I was just checking, since you never made it a point to call me - before. It was always - I, whom had to take the initiative to call you up ... Alright, so what's up ?" Michelle said, leaning back into her office chair and diverting her attention away from her work.

"Just thought I should let you know, I'm heading off to PLANT on the shuttle arranged by Cagalli - in about an hour's time. I would most probably meet Yzak or Dearka, up there - so I was wondering if you had anything to say to them. I could, mayhaps - help to pass the message along for you. " Athrun explained, his reasons for calling the girl. 

Michelle thought for a while, before speaking up. "Nothing much ... but if you are going to see Yzak, can you please make a quick dash over to my office - here, about /now/. I have with me - Regina's belated birthday gift, since I had neglected to leave it behind for Yzak to give it to her. "

"... Right, I'll see you in ten minutes then. " Athrun told Michelle, before the line was cut off - totally.

Forty-five minutes later, Athrun Zala stand in front of Cagalli - with some hesitancy in his actions.

"Athrun ? I thought you had the intention of hurrying over to the PLANT ? That is the reason why you asked to leave - today, isn't that so ?" Cagalli asked, staring at the blue-haired Coordinator in bewilderment - when the said man still did not make his move over to the awaiting shuttle.

"Cagalli ... " Athrun Zala started, feeling embarrassed - all of a sudden, as he reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a ring from within. 

"What the ?" Cagalli failed to comprehend when Athrun took her hand in his, and slipped the ring with amethyst gemstone over her finger. 

"... I know I can't promise you anything - yet. But ... I guess I'm just insecure, especially with all the happenings going on around you - with that /Yuuna/ person ... " Athrun left his sentence unfinished, knowing full well that Cagalli would have gotten his idea - by then.

True indeed, when he looked back up into the face of his beloved - he was met by the sight of the blonde looking slightly annoyed by his actions. 

"You know, although I do get your point ... but that is defintely the most /un-romantic/ way of giving someone a /promise/ ring. " Cagalli stated, matter-of-factly - before kissing the still blushing Coordinator, in front of her.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Athrun broke off the kiss - gently; before pulling away from the blonde. Throwing Cagalli one last glance, Athrun Zala headed towards the awaiting shuttle with his briefcase in hand. With resolution in mind, he boarded the shuttle and departed from the private space port of the Attha's.

Cagalli sighed aloud, as the sight of the shuttle disappeared from her viewing range. Turning to the opposite direction, she started heading her way back to the Parliament House - when another meeting had been scheduled between the members on the Parliament board to discuss over the pressing topic - which involved ORB's standing on the current situation.

---

James Mckenzie, a fellow ORB colonel officer - and member of the 'Special Division Forces' had been on his way back to the Military Headquarters for duty, when he some commotion taking place near one of the security checkpoints - situated around the island. These security checkpoints were set up at each inter-link routes, separating ORB from their neighbouring countries which was linked via the causeway - either by bridge, or through underground tunnels.

Whenever one attempted to seek entry into ORB, they would be required to show their passport, Identification Documents - such as the VISA for some, or the International PassCard. This was to ensure the Immigration & Departure department will have an easier time - keeping track of the number of visitors into their country, on a daily basis. 

James Mckenzie was currently on his way back to his home country, from his latest mission - up north of ORB; when he witness the commotion taking place at the checkpoint - which just situated just slightly ahead of his car.

Steering his car to the side of the road, James stopped his car engine as he stepped out from his driver's seat - moving towards the guards on duty, situated at the checkpoint.

"What seemed to be the problem ?" James spoke up, just in time to prevent an arguement from happening. 

The guard on duty seemed to have recognize him around the Military Headquarters before - and thus saluting him in respect, before responding to his query.

"Sir! The lady over here - was insisting upon entrance into the country, but we had received orders from our superior that no one from the ZAFT were supposed to be allowed entrance into the country - Sir! " The guard on duty reported.

James frowned, eyebrows furrowing in deep thoughts. Turning to regard the fellow ZAFT female officer, he realized that it was an elite soldier of the ZAFT Forces. 

"Whom was the one that send out that particular order ?" James asked, finally - for he was unaware of any changes that might have taken place while he was away from the said country.

"The Seirans' - Sir!" The guard responded, matter-of-factly.

"The Seirans' ... you say ? " James frowned at the response, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Erm... Yes, Sir ... Is anything the problem ?" The guard started, hesitantly - for fear that he might be in trouble.

Upon noticing the panicked expression on the guard, James shakes his head slowly while he spoke. "No, nothing's the problem. You are not in any /trouble/ ... "

There was a pause, before James told the guard on duty to allow the waiting female - entrance into the country.

"But Sir ?" 

James interjected, with a tone that symbolize the need for absolute obedience. "No, do not question my reason. Just let her in - I have a theory as to why she's here. I take it that Miss. Michelle Haw was back in the country ?" 

Upon the guard's nod, James smiled - before explaining. "Now, that explains why there's ZAFT members whom wanted to be granted entrance into the country ... Are you not aware of Miss. Michelle Haw's fiance - being a Commander in the ranks of the ZAFT Forces ? Perhaps, the lady here - came bearing some news from the said fiance of Miss. Michelle Haw ... Are you still going to forbade /this/ officer from entering the country - now ? " 

The guard hesitated for a moment, before shaking his head - slowly. No one would dared to cross the said female's path - for Michelle Haw was well-known for her relations within the ORB Ministries and Authorities. Moreover, the said female just happened to be the daughter of the 'Head' of Military Affairs - which means Michelle Haw would be able to punish them if they do not follow her orders. 

While the guard was afraid of breaking protocol, he was far more wary of facing the wrath of Michelle Haw. Therefore, he wisely stepped back and allow the awaiting ZAFT female elite soldier to make her way through the checkpoint; while the car of James Mckenzie followed behind.

to be continued

Date started: 10/06/07

Date completed: 11/06/07 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 17

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 17

---

Once the duo managed to get past the checkpoint, James Mckenzie honked his car - for the attention of the walking female officer. 

"Where are you going ? I'll give you a lift, in case - you get hinder by fellow guards again. " James suggested.

The female regarded him coolly for a moment, before shrugging and opening the door of his car to the passenger seat. James shot a polite smile at the female officer, whom simply nodded at him with acknowledgement.

"I'm James Mckenzie, and you are ?" James introduced himself, to the female officer beside him - while steering the car down another corner of the winding road.

"Shiho" came the short and curt reply from the female officer beside him.

James nodded absently, before asking. "From the Jule's Team ?"

This time around, it was Shiho whom nodded in response. Meanwhile, James merely heaved a sigh of relief - thankful that he had made the correct decision in granting the former entrance into the country. Otherwise, who knows what Michelle would do to him - later in time.

"So ... I take it - you are going to see Michelle ?" James asked, as he turned into the drive-way leading to the Morgenroete - instead of heading straight for the Military Headquarters. He decided that duty calls can come later - for Michelle was the priority, at this point of time.

"Yes, I hope that's where you're bringing me ... " Shiho finally spoke up, since she finally decided that the man - next to her, was harmless enough for her to exchange at least a brief conversation with.

James smirked inwardly at his achievement, he had finally achieved his aim of getting the fellow ZAFT officer to speak to him - getting a full response from the former instead of the original one word answer. 

"Yep! Not even I, would dare to cross Michelle Haw's path ... She can be a menance if she chose to do so ..." James replied, shuddering at the thought of facing Michelle's wrath.

Upon his response, Shiho let a real smile shown on her lips. She, certainly, would know about Michelle's wrath - for she had more than enough experience, with observing them. After all, Michelle had a tendency to subject her childhood friend - Yzak and Dearka Elthman, to them.

"Right, and we're here !" James stated, as he stopped the engine of the car - in front of the Morgenroete. 

The two stepped out of the car, before James spoke up - again. "I think I'll show you inside, in case - another personnel came forth to give you trouble, again. "

Shiho nodded, as she allowed the fellow ORB officer to walk ahead of her - sheltering her from the view of random ORB officers passing by them.

She noted the presence of the Minerva, briefly - before she mirrored James' actions as they entered the lift and stepped out of it, as they reached the second storey of the building. Shiho paid her environment no attention, and was merely following the man in front of her, blindly. They finally came to a stop - in front of an office, stepping in - Shiho felt herself being led into another corner of the office - before stopping in front of a door.

"Go on, Michelle's behind that door ... I'll be going off - now. " James said, before turning on his heels and left the office.

---

C.E. 73, November 11

---

"Nicol! A moment with you - in here, please ..." Michelle called out for the attention of the green-haired Coordinator, whom was busy typing something on his laptop.

Nicol looked up from his half-written report, and headed to the office of Michelle - immediately. He had been assigned with the task of paperworks recently - since the Minerva had yet to depart for their destination, he cannot afford to be seen by them. 

"Yes, you called ?" Nicol asked, as soon as he stepped through the office.

"Aa... yeah, do me a favour - will you ? Can you risk the fact that you might be seen by the Minerva crew - and head over to where Captain Ramius is ? I need to discuss something with her ..." Michelle said, not looking up from her report - onscreen.

Michelle was currently reading through the latest report which she had received from Josephine Mckenzie, the younger sister of James Mckenzie - whom was spying for them within the Earth Alliance Forces. According to the former's report - the Earth Alliance had decided to wage war against the PLANT - officially. 

If that happened, the second war would be starting between the two party - soon. Moreover, with the way the current ORB Parliament was - Michelle guessed it would be only a matter of time, before Cagalli caved in to the request of the board members by allowing an alliance to be formed between ORB and the Alantic Federation. It was no secret about Cagalli's fear of getting ORB involved in another war - ever since the last time it happened.

The whole morning Michelle spent in her office - she was busy making last minute plans, which involves the Archangel and Cagalli. As soon as lunch hour approached, Michelle called Nicol and James Mckenzie - back into her office and outlined her other plan to the both of them, for they played a vital role in her next plan. 

With that settled, she proceed on to informing her younger sister - Melody Haw of the information. Once she had the basic idea formed and settled, Michelle headed over to the hotel where she was putting Shiho - up temporary.

"Shiho ... I know you are anxious to go back to the PLANT, but I am afraid - that will have to wait until later. Now, the Seirans' are in control of the situation - and I have no doubt, they will double-cross us - should we attempt to send you back to space through our space port. " 

Michelle said, before launching into a full explanation of the current situation in ORB - and seeking the fellow ZAFT officer's understanding.

"Last I heard, the ZAFT are planning on declaring a war with the Earth Alliance on the reason of 'Self-Defence'. I heard, missiles equipped with nuclear power were send out in an attempt to wipe out the PLANT by the Earth Alliance - a few days ago. 

However, the Chairman had managed somehow to eliminate all of those missiles - so that none was able to hit target. " 

Michelle told Shiho, revealing some of the latest information which she had somehow managed to get her hands on - through the help of Josephine Mckenzie whom was still situated at the Lunar City - for the time being.

Just then, the door to Shiho's hotel room open up - again. This time around, James Mckenzie joined the duo for the discussion.

"Michelle - I managed to get the permission to use 'Sapphire' from the 'Head' of our clan, in ORB. Are you sure, you wanted to use that ship for the plan ? " James asked, frowning.

Michelle shoot the man a dry look, before responding. "James, do you think I have a choice - under such circumstances ? We need a ship that is not under the control of the government ... and one which is able to move around the place - without being targetted for attacks from both party. 

So far - the only one we could get hold of, was the 'Sapphire' and irregardless of its' origin - it is the best one which we can get our hands on, for the moment. Therefore - it will simply have to do. " 

"...Right... but Michelle - please remember not to move it too close to the Minerva, else it would shown on their radar. The 'Sapphire' was after all - a 'Land Resseps Class Battlefleet' that was re-modeled and used by the Mckenzie's as their family fleet. " James reminded the brunette.

Michelle directed another look in the man's direction, before responding. "I know, I will be careful. I would have used the 'Solar' - which belongs to the Haw's family for the plan, if Melissa did not took it with her - for her world tour. " 

"Well... if you insisted upon it. Then, I shall go and equipped the 'Sapphire' with Mobile Suits and Weapons ..." James spoke up, before making a move to leave the room.

Shiho was staring at the two with bewilderment, before Michelle looked over to her and said. "That would be the contingency plan for the country - since I have a feeling that Cagalli could no longer control the situation, anymore. The whole Parliament were full of Earth Alliance Supporters - that nobody even supported the original idea of being neutral, anymore than before. 

Then again, that would be Cagalli's own fault - for not re-organizing and re-grouping her Parliament Members, she had taken all members from the interim government into the Parliament. Thus, ended up with a majority of members supporting the Alantic Federation.

They were the one, whom decided to surrender to the Earth Alliance - after the Archangel and the Kusanagi, left for Space and Lord Uzumi sacrificed himself with the rest of the former Parliament members to prevent the Alantic Federation from making use of its' fully equipped Military facilities. " 

Shiho made a knowing sound, before Michelle excused herself from the older girl's company - to attend to other matters on hand.

---

November 11 - 2000 hours

---

After the exhausting meeting that took place over at the mansion which Captain Ramius was living together with the Yamatos', Lacus Clyne and Andrew Waltfield. A nod from Michelle Haw - being directed at the former Desert Tiger, Andrew Waltfield make use of his private communication device and send a message of warning over to the Minerva.

After informing the Minerva to take his advice of departing ORB as soon as possible - for the country may not be able to remain neutral for much longer, Andrew cut off the connection on his side - after revealing his identity as the former 'Desert Tiger' of the ZAFT Forces.

Michelle grimaced, "Was it wise of you to reveal your identity to them ? " 

Andrew shrugged, before responding. "Well... first of all, they asked. Secondly, I doubt they will take my words for it - if I did not come outright with my identity. 

While we are on the subject, what do you think your fiance will say - should he know of your upcoming actions. Speaking of which, what did you tell Shiho about this whole situation ?"

Michelle arched an eyebrow skeptically at the former 'Desert Tiger', before responding.  
"What makes you think - Yzak will be able to criticize on my actions ? Mind you - there is a reason why he put me off-duty, you know ? He did the exact thing - simply, because he knew I would do something which might caused him trouble - if I remain on his squad during the period. Therefore, I was given time off my duties with the ZAFT Forces. 

As for Shiho ... I tell her what I could, under the situation. She knows not to question my actions - since I am, at this current moment - no longer a member on Yzak's Team. In the meantime, I should probably leave - and try to see if Cagalli had made up her mind, yet. " 

With that said, Michelle left the building - which was built on top of the underground Military Facility, that subsequently hide the Archangel and 'Freedom' from outsiders' viewpoint.

---

C.E. 73, November 12 - 0800 hours

---

Cagalli finally rested her case of maintaining ORB's neutrality, and agreed to the proposal of joining with the Alantic Federation - much to the aghast of Michelle Haw. Then again, considering Cagalli's effort in handling this issue - Michelle had to agree the blonde did try her best, but it was simply not enough to sway the decisions of the Parliament Members. 

/As if the Parliament will be sway - they were all Earth Alliance Supporters, the only thing which is different - would be that they tolerate the existence of Coordinators, while the Earth Alliance do not. / Michelle thought to herself, careful to keep her face void of any emotion - that might reflected the disgust she had felt about the Parliament, currently.

Michelle followed Cagalli over to the port, where the Minerva would be departing for Carpentaria - soon. 

Passing by James, Michelle signaled for the former to take Shiho - whom was hidden from view, in the civilian's clothings that Michelle had loaned the former for temporary use; and headed over to the now unguarded space port.

"James, take Shiho - and go over to the empty space port now. Everyone was summoned up front to witness the departure of the Minerva, take this opportunity and get her to leave - at once. I bet, she can pilot the shuttle on her own - since there's no pilots around whom was not under the control of the Seirans' authority, nowadays. 

As soon as she departed from the space port - make sure you remained behind and only leave when the shuttle was no longer in sight. Do you understand me ? 

By the way, tell Yzak - 'thank you' for sending you down here with the digital camera which I left behind ... Also, sorry for putting you through all these troubles ... " Michelle instructed and added the last bit as an afterthought - directing them to Shiho, while she pushed the two out of her way - and towards the space port, instead.

James nodded, as he sprang into actions - immediately. Meanwhile, Michelle and Cagalli continue on their journey to bade the Captain and the Minerva crew farewell.

---

James counted the seconds under his breath, the moment - he heard the first shot rang into the air. He pushes Shiho towards the shuttle, and tell the former to head off - fast, while the attention of the ORB Forces were still occupied with the battle happening outfront between the Earth Alliance Forces and the Minerva.

He did what Michelle had instructed him to do earlier on, he had stayed on his 'stand-by' mode in his Mobile Suit - and waited until the shuttle was out of his sight, before letting his guards down and exiting from the cockpit. Leaving his Mobile Suit where it was situated, James Mckenzie made his way back to the crowd - gathered at the Military Headquarters, while they monitored the battle out-front, as fast as his legs could carry him.

Upon reaching his destination, he nodded discreetly in Michelle's direction - telling the former that he had achieved his mission, with no trouble. Michelle nodded back in acknowledgement, before schooling her features into a blank expression and continue observing the battle taking place - outside their water territory.

Eventually, the Minerva somehow did managed to get through the awaiting Earth Alliance Forces - with the 'Impulse' single-handedly, destroying the eleventh awaiting fleets of the said party. 

Both Michelle and Cagalli let out a sigh of relief, as the battle come to an end with the Minerva as the winner. The rest of the onlookers were merely shocked by the battle ability of the Minerva, and shuddered at the thought of fighting them as a potential enemy.

Michelle, on the other hand, was also troubled by the possible reaction from the Minerva crew. After all, the country did - in a way, backstabbed them in the back. How else would they be able to explain the reason behind the awaiting troops from the Earth Alliance - which was just outside the territory of ORB.

Sighing, Michelle took her leave from the onlookers and headed back to her office - for some time alone, so that she could re-organize her thoughts on the current situation.

to be continued

Date started: 11/06/07

Date completed: 11/06/07 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 18

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 18

---

C.E 73, November 12 - 1800 hours

---

Time for dinner was approaching, but Cagalli Yula Attha was still standing in front of the Memorial Stone - which was built for honouring the sacrifices being made during the first war. There was no grave, just a stone built in memory of that particular event, which her father - the last Prime Minister had sacrificed himself for. 

She still felt bad about not offering the Minerva - the required assistance that they needed so much, earlier on - when they departed from ORB. She had also been sicken by the knowledge that it had been her trusted member on the Parliament - the Seirans' to be exact, had been the one behind the information leakage to the Earth Alliance Forces, with regards to the departing time of the Minerva. 

Although, they had claimed that it was merely a gesture to show the Alantic Federation that they were going to join alliance with them. Yet, the action still disgusts her to no end - for it only served to the Minerva members about them being a backstabbing country. Despite all that, she still should have continue arguing with the Seirans' on the little issue - but she had stopped altogether, when the former informed her - rather bluntly, that their country was not a 'toy' for her to play around with. 

That causes her to shut up, immediately - for she was once again trapped within the burdens that came upon her shoulders, the moment she took up the role of the leader to the country - ORB. The country which her father had spend all his life building, and sacrificing for the sake of sticking by the nation's beliefs and ideals. Yet, she had changes all of that - by simply agreeing to the idea of joining an alliance with the Alantic Federation.

However, that was only because she was afraid. Afraid of bringing another war to her country - her father's country, causing more devastating events to take place within the nation. That was why she had allowed herself to be convinced - into the decision of a joint alliance between ORB and the Alantic Federation.

"Father, did I make the right decision ? What would you have done - in my position ?" Cagalli whispered aloud, blinking back her tears of frustration.

Her self-reflection session was brought abruptly to a stop, when Yuuna Roma Seiran - her self-proclaimed fiance, arrived in his family car.

Cagalli turned to regard the approaching man, slowly - before asking. "What do you want ?"

The purple-haired man smiled at her, a stupid smile - in her opinion, before speaking up. "Now that the joint alliance with the Alantic Federation had been fixed, I think it is time to discuss about our impending marriage union. "

Upon the term of 'marriage', Cagalli froze - literally. Due to the overwhelming events that took place recently, she had failed to realize that the Seirans' will be bringing this topic up for discussion - again. She averted her eyes from the man opposite her, but that causes her eyes to land upon the ring which was on her finger - the ring which Athrun Zala, her boy-friend had given her, prior to his departure to the PLANT.

Apparently, Yuuna had noticed the ring on her finger as well - and the man had told her that, he certainly does not mind - her wearing the ring she was wearing now, but that will soon have to change - when she married him.

Cagalli was about to protest against his decision of the marriage, but was once again - threatened into silence, when Yuuna brought up the issue of her twin brother - Kira Yamato, whom was a Coordinator, and was not supposed to be in the country. Now that they had decided to join with the Alantic Federation. 

Fearing that Yuuna might do anything to Kira - her only blood kin relative left in this world, Cagalli agreed to his marriage proposal - reluctantly.

---

C.E. 73, November 13

---

Athrun Zala had actually arrived at the PLANT - since November 11. However, he did not get a chance to meet up with the Chairman - on the day itself, for the Chairman was occupied with matters on the council. He had, however, managed to meet up with the Chairman - the following day, during lunch time. 

The meeting had been brief, and the Chairman had brought him over to the factory - to take a look at the newly manufactured 'Savior'. The man had offered to give him the 'Savior' - and told him to take time to think over the issue, before giving him a response. After which, he was brought back to the hotel where he was staying - and meeting Meer Campbell while on his way back.

When he had first sighted the said female, he was stunned - for Meer was the exact replica of Lacus. However, upon closer inspection - he know they were not the same person. After all, Lacus Clyne was never going to act that bubbly and hyperactive in public. Lacus had and would always maintain a polite smile on her face, never revealing much of her emotions - in front of the audiences.

Meer appeared to be rather excited at the prospect of finally meeting him, but due to the limited time on Meer's schedule - they did not get to talk much, however - the girl had mentioned that she would indefintely be seeing him around, soon. 

Not knowing how to react, he had merely nodded before continuing on his way back to the hotel which he was staying. On the morning of November 13, he was surprised to find his former team mates - Dearka Elthman, and Yzak Jule; standing right outside of his hotel room.

His mouth open and close, surprise evident on his features. Yzak snarled at him, before launching into a tirade of how he had been called in to the Chairman's office - and informed of his sudden release from his daily work, to do bodyguard work for some guest on the PLANT.

"Now, I had put down all my work on hand - just to come over and keep you protected while you move around here ... when you hardly required any protection or help on getting around the place, since you basically grew up here! 

Please enlightened me - what you had in mind for today's schedule, since you did requested permission to head out of your hotel room. By the way, if you even dare to tell me that you want to go shopping - I will /kill/ you..."

Athrun winced, before responding - meekly. "Actually, I do need to go shopping - first. "

Yzak glared, Dearka chuckled - while Athrun tried desperately to keep himself from laughing aloud. He really did missed getting that /kind/ of response from his ex-team mates, however, he managed to stifle his laugh and continue his statement.

"Now before you start to yell at me - for claiming that I wanted to go shopping. I thought I should let you know the reason, behind my desire to head off to the mall. 

First of all, I wanted to visit the graves of Miguel Ayman, Torrol and Nicol Amalfi. " Throwing a sharp look at Yzak's response, he continued. "Yeah, about Nicol - I do not think anyone up here on the PLANT, knew of his current situation - right? I certainly, do not have the intention to be label as an ungrateful friend - he did 'died' trying to save me from 'Strike' right ?"

"Now that was not all, Yzak - I had the intention of visiting your house, after the visit to the graves ... but before that, I need to buy something from the mall for your daughter as well. I missed her birthday, remember ? As for Miguel - I gave him his gift, in ORB - already. " Athrun finally concluded.

"... Well, in that case, that's fine ... Lucky, you are not talking about getting gifts for your girl-friend, that notion I would /kill/ you ..." Yzak muttered under his breath, aloud - for both his companions to listen.

Both Dearka and Athrun shared a look between themselves, before they smile knowingly to one another. 

---

Over at the cemetary, Yzak's eyes started darting around the corners - before sighing inwardly. Sharing a look with Dearka, they nodded at one another discreetly - there was no doubt about them being spied on - by spies, whom was send obviously to keep an eye on their actions.

/Looks like the Chairman did not trust us enough - to let us roam around, freely without supervision. Then again, we do have a somewhat close relationship with Athrun - and we do know him, personally ... that would be risky - in the Chairman's eyes / Dearka thought to himself, as he shoot another look towards the silver-haired Coordinator's direction.

Yzak sighed inwardly, he had a mission to accomplish. That mission would be trying to talk Athrun Zala - back into re-joining ZAFT. Why on earth did the Chairman want /Athrun Zala/ back on the team - Yzak had no idea. Frankly, he do not care - either way ... but why must he be the one to do the convincing ?

/Politicians ... never underestimate them, and can never understand them - either ... Obviously, the Chairman had thought about the possibility of him - not touching on the subject at all. Hence, the reason for the spies lurking around the place .../ Yzak thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Catching Dearka's eyes, Yzak started the ball rolling by enquiring his former team mate on ORB's decision - regarding the war. Eventually, he moved on to the topic of - having his former team mate to re-join the ZAFT, and had to prevent himself from gagging when he offered to vouch for his ex-team mate. 

Noting the strange look which Athrun Zala had thrown in his direction, Yzak forced himself to continue his statement. It was not until Athrun Zala responded - that he would think it over, did Yzak finally allow himself to heave a sigh of relief, inaudibly.

Although, his inner desire was to voice his real thoughts aloud - when they were back in his own residence; but his logic sense told him not to do so. After all, as long as Athrun Zala was with him and Dearka - the spies would always be lurking about the place. Unlike his conversation on the phone with Michelle - the Chairman /wanted/ to keep track of what they told Athrun Zala and vice-versa. 

With Michelle, it was entirely different - for the Chairman /cannot/ control Michelle. The girl had too much power in control - her relationship with himself had been able to assure the Chairman that Michelle would not divulge anything of importance to the outsiders. Moreover, the Chairman had been extremely careful of the information being relayed to himself - for one thing, and his mother - for another.

By the time both Dearka and himself had escorted Athrun Zala back to the hotel, both of them decided that they need a break. Thus, they ended up back in his house - spending the rest of the evening playing with Regina, and occupying themselves with the rarely-touched playstation set. 

After all, they were merely nineteen years old - barely considered adults in the world. Although, Yzak had to make sure - Regina was fast asleep before starting on the playstation. He certainly, does not want Regina - anywhere near his playstation set, for that might causes Michelle to throw a fit, if Regina happened to get addicted to those video games which he still kept around for leisure.

---

On the other hand, Athrun Zala had ended up with Meer Campbell in the cafe of the hotel - having a discussion. During which period, Athrun had finally figured out the reason behind why there was a replica of Lacus Clyne - running about the PLANT, when the real one was still hiding out in ORB. 

Apparently, it had been the idea of the Chairman - and the Chairman had hoped to restore the sense of peace to the PLANT civilians', after the first attempt of directing missiles to their homeland, from the Earth Alliance Forces. Meer then told him that she was doing this - out from her own free will, since she had always been told that she had a very similar voice to the original Lacus Clyne. That, and the fact that she had always been a fan of the said idol of PLANT - and was genuinely sadden by her sudden depart from stardom.

Since the Chairman had came to her requesting for her help, she would defintely obliged. After all, if there was something which she could do to help her country out - she would defintely do her best for it. 

Athrun Zala had remained silent throughout the coffee session, allowing Meer to talk endlessly - while he simply listened attentively. He had been rather skeptical about the Chairman finding a need of having an imposter of Lacus Clyne going around the place - but he wisely kept himself from commenting. When Meer Campbell brought up the topic of having him re-enlisting with the ZAFT, again - after his earlier conversation with Yzak. He seemed to have an idea about what was going on - around him, today.

It would appeared that, while the Chairman had told him that - the 'Savior' would still be bestowed to him, regardless of his decision. The Chairman had actually wanted him to re-join ZAFT before granting him the power, which he had came seeking for. Hence, the reason why Yzak had 'managed' to tell him those things over at the cemetary - he knew for a fact that, Yzak would never say those things under normal situations. He should have known when the former offered to vouch for him - in order for him to have an easier time to re-enlist with the ZAFT Forces.

Nonetheless, sometime during his silent contemplation - Meer had launched into another topic of comparing herself, with the original Lacus Clyne. Her seeking out Athrun's opinions on the topic had caught him off-guard, and he ended up giving the bubbly girl - a half-hearted response to the question. 

He was subsequently caught off-guard, again - when the next question came from the imposter of his ex-fiancee. The question of how they should behave in public eyes with one another - rendered him speechless, completely. His shock must have been reflected on his face, at certain point of time - as the girl had started frowning before double-confirming of his original engagement to Lacus Clyne - prior to the first war.

Not knowing how to respond to the question, he simply remained silent - which the girl had simply took to acknowledgement of the general idea that he - still was engaged to the pink haired songstress.

/Goodness... How should I tell Meer that /Lacus/ and I were no longer engaged - and that, my father had called it off - when she gave the 'Freedom' away to /Kira? Moreover, how can I explain to her of my lack of reaction - when Lacus was currently in a relationship with Kira ? 

On top of it, not only was my father - calling off the engagement a /last minute/ decision ... there is also the fact that no one in PLANT, knew where Lacus Clyne had been during the past two years... If I were to explain to Meer - I would be giving away Lacus current location, without her permission in advance ... /Damn/... I am so 'dead' / Athrun Zala thought to himself, before resigning himself to the fate of having to play the devoted 'fiance' role to Meer Campbell - while he was around the girl.

/No ... Wait - should be around those that had no idea of Lacus and Kira relationship... / Athrun corrected himself, mentally.

Among those whom were within ZAFT and were well-aware of that little knowledge, was only his former team mates - and those whom helped Lacus Clyne out during the last war. Namely, the Clyne Faction - anyone else outside that social circle, knew practically nothing about the broken engagement between Lacus and himself.

to be continued

Date started: 11/06/07

Date completed: 11/06/07 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 19

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 19

---

C.E. 73, November 14 - 0430 hours

---

The event took place just slightly before dawn, the occupants of the mansion situated along the coastline of ORB were all asleep in their respective bed, when the group of assassins from ZAFT snuck ashore. They came ashore using the latest manufactured Mobile Suits - meant for battles both under the waters, and on land. These Mobile Suits were only allocated to squads which were trusted whole-heartedly by the Chairman of the PLANT, throughout the history. 

To be exact, this series of Mobile Suits - were only made available to the 'Special Squads' whom carried out specific mission - under direct orders from the Chairman. Therefore, unless they were send by the Chairman - no one else in ZAFT should be able to get their hands on these units.

Thanks to the pink Haro - recently, had its function re-modified by Athrun Zala. It is now equipped with the function of being a radar as well - atop of its' original functions to locate a specific person within the area. 

The Haro, upon sensing the incoming threat, created a racket in the silent mansion - which woke several occupants, at once. Andrew Waltfield, Captain Murrue Ramius and Kira Yamato - having spend a lot of their time on battlefields; during the last war reacted instantly by making a grab for their guns placed within areas of their reach. 

Nicol Amalfi, at the point of time, was still away with Michelle over at the Morgenroete - thus, had been unaware of the danger which loomed over Lacus Clyne. 

Kira had headed over to wake Lacus and his mother - Caridad Yamato, as well as the kids placed under their care. Reverend Malchio, on the other hand, was being fetched by Captain Ramius - while Andrew Waltfield kept an eye on the situation outside of the mansion.

They had just managed to get Lacus out from her room, when the first sound of gunshots was heard - fired by Andrew Waltfield to one of the assassination team member. The gunshot was apparently enough to wake the two year old - Miguel Jule, startling the young boy into his alertness.

Although, he was so much younger than the other orphan children which Reverend Malchio had brought with him over - when his orphanage collapse from the Tsunami; Miguel Jule was still better than the rest of the older kids at sensing dangers.

The group of adults and children watched in stunned silence, as Miguel suddenly make a quick somersault to his left - effectively ducking a stray bullet, preventing it from hitting him - straight on.

Kira Yamato had been protecting Lacus from the attack, when he noticed a fellow assassin whom managed to sneak into the house was aiming his shot at the oblivious Lacus. Reaching out for the pink-haired songstress, Kira was just able to push the girl downwards to avoid being hit by the bullet - in time. 

It was not until they reach the entry to the first gate leading to the shelter space, did Kira voiced his opinions aloud - about the assassination target being Lacus Clyne. They had no time to dwell further on the matter, for the sound of Mobile Suits trying to break their way through the first gate of security was soon heard. Hurrying down to the second layer of the guarding gate, they did not wait to stay for long - before they made a beeline all the way down to the last gate of security.

Now as they stood in front of the final gate, which will lead them to the exact spot where the 'Freedom' was hidden - together, with the Archangel. Andrew Waltfield asked Lacus for the 'key' which will open up - that very last gate. 

Lacus shakes her head, responding. "No ... if I do that, it means Kira will have to get involve with the fighting - again ."

Realizing Lacus unwillingness to surrender the key over lies with the worries of Kira having to fight again, Kira shared a look with Andrew Waltfield - before speaking up.

"Lacus, don't worry ... I'll be fine. Now hand me the key ..." 

Since Kira had insisted upon the idea of having the key, Lacus caved in to his request. She watched in silence, as the gate open up - with Kira heading over to the 'Freedom' with determination. The gate closes again, preventing Lacus from looking in - further. 

"Be safe ... Kira " Lacus whispered silently, to herself.

They hurried back outside, just in time to witness the 'Freedom' defeating all its' opponent - standing in his way. Although, the 'Freedom' had chose only to destroy their source of weapons - the team had apparently been told to commit suicide if they were to fail in their mission. This is to ensure that no one will disclose any information which pertains to the orders issued - to anyone outside of their team. 

Tears were openly streaming down Kira's face as he witnessed helplessly - as all the Mobile Suits that were supposed to be assassinating Lacus, self-destruct before his very own eyes. Directing the 'Freedom' back into the now visible underground Military Facility - since the mansion shielding its' presence had been totally tore down by the ZAFT Mobile Suits; Kira stepped down from the 'Freedom' - once it was fully docked in its' original position.

No sooner had he emerged from the cockpit of 'Freedom' - the group turned to find Michelle and Nicol hurrying over to them with their respective Mobile Suits. 

The 'GAT-X204 Thunderblot' which now belonged to Nicol Amalfi, since the start of the final battle in the last war - and the blue 'Murasame' that was custom-made to suit Michelle's abilities. 

The duo exited from their cockpits and headed towards the group - respectively.

"What happened ?" Michelle asked, a serious expression on her face.

"We head over here as fast as our Mobile Suits allowed us - What exactly happened here ? Why was the 'Freedom' being used ?" Nicol asked, frowning at the destroyed mansion and the scapes of metal which belonged to the ZAFT units which self-destructed after losing to the 'Freedom'.

"Assassins were being send over to eliminate Lacus ... from the ZAFT Forces. The 'ASH' units were being used ... " Kira told the duo, having heard the name of these Mobile Suits from Andrew Waltfield - in prior.

"... FAITH, it had to be the FAITH members ... Which cohort though - that one I had no idea about ..." Michelle murmured softly, but audibly.

Just then, Captain Ramius brought up the subject of Miguel's earlier actions and asked. "Was that /normal/ for a two year old boy to manage ?" 

Michelle eyed her son whom was now acting all innocent with her, before sighing and responded. 

"Captain Ramius - please do not assume that /his/ actions was normal for a two-year old. Not even a Coordinator could have pulled that very stunt at the age of two - he was obviously trained to do - just that, by his /father/ ... "

Nicol gasped, before repeating. "You mean Yzak actually trained Miguel ?"

Michelle shakes her head at the green-haired Coordinator's response, and amended. "Well... he did not do that - not exactly. However, whenever nobody was available for baby-sitting - he would bring Miguel over to his training grounds and allowed Miguel to stay in a corner; observing his stimulation battles. Thus, Miguel had learnt to look out for any possible signs of dangers looming around his area. "

"Oh ... now that sounds more logical than before. However, that only meant that Miguel was just as good as a Coordinator - despite having only half the Coordinators' genes in him. " Nicol commented.

Michelle shrugged, before turning back to the group - in front of her and said. "Don't worry, I'll head back now to handle the re-percussion of this incident. The authorities would not be finding out about this incident - saved for the relevant members involved whom are well-aware of the existence of the Archangel and 'Freedom'. 

I'll keep the knowledge away from Cagalli as well ... seeing that she had had enough troubles of her own, for the moment. " 

With that, Michelle and Nicol both took off in their Mobile Suits - leaving the group where they had been, earlier. 

Miguel, on the other hand, was playing with the bouncing Haro of Lacus Clyne and his mini-version of the moving 'Duel' alarm clock.

---

C.E 73, November 15 - 1000 hours

---

Kira Yamato was in the middle of a conversation with Murrue Ramius, when the private car of the Attha's arrived - and parked itself, just outside of the half-destroyed mansion. The forty years old nanny whom had taken care of Cagalli - since young, stepped out from the car and gasped at the sight of the half-destroyed house; in front of her.

"What happened here ... Why was the house destroyed ? " The moment she spotted Kira standing near the Archangel with Captain Ramius, she headed towards their direction.

"Kira-sama, I was told by Cagalli-sama to deliver this letter to you. She would have come over by herself - if she could. However, she was unable to do so - for she had been 'imprisoned' by the Seirans' over at their place, to prepare for the upcoming wedding event. Oh... poor Cagalli-sama, she didn't look happy at all - for the wedding. I knew it ... the Seirans' must have forced her into agreement. Tried to talk her out of marrying that 'good-for-nothing' man ... but she kept telling me not to poke my nose into her business. "

The nanny handed over the letter to Kira, before she launched into a tirade on the upcoming wedding event and started weeping at the end of her tirade.

After sending the nanny off - to head back to Cagalli, Kira opened up the letter addressed to him, and read through them. Inside the envelope with the letter, was the ring which Athrun had given Cagalli - in prior. The content of the letter was short and crisp, with instructions left for Kira - to help her return the ring to Athrun, on her behalf. 

Sharing a quick look at Captain Ramius, Kira spoke up - his expression grim and solemn. Taking note of the date scheduled for the wedding ceremony, Kira shared a look with Lacus whom had been reading the same letter from Cagalli - over his shoulder.

"Captain Ramius, although it does seems a little earlier than expected - I think we should start preparing for the Archangel to leave ORB. " 

Captain Ramius blinked, before asking. "Kira, was it really that /serious/ - already ?" 

Kira sighed, before responding. "To be honest, I have no idea. However, if Cagalli did married Yuuna Roma Seiran - then it would be too late for us to change the situation. " 

Upon Kira statement, Captain Ramius sighed aloud as she nodded. "In that case, I'll go and contact the rest of the crew members - now. "

Kira nodded his appreciation to the Captain of the Archangel, before turning his attention back to his fiancee, Lacus clyne.

---

C.E. 73, November 16 - 0600 hours

---

Athrun Zala ended his early phone call to the Chairman of PLANT, informing the former of his decision to re-join ZAFT. The Chairman had told him to go over to his office, after lunch hour - for he had a council meeting scheduled in the morning. 

Athrun Zala sighed inwardly, as he dropped himself into an arm-chair of the hotel room. /I hope I did not make a wrong decision - by agreeing to the suggestion of re-joining ZAFT ... / Athrun Zala thought silently - to himself.

Unknowingly to him, the Chairman had another plan of his own - one that involves the Minerva crew. Hence, the reason of having his most trusted ward - Rey Za Burrel, as part of the crew members. The current nineteen year old blond haired pilot of the 'Blaze ZAKU Phantom' - had been the clone of his best friend, Rau Le Cruez. However, that was something which the council had no idea about - and he had no intention of having them found out about it.

Meanwhile, down in ORB - the former technician of the Archangel, Murdock and another former crew member of the Archangel - Arnold Neuman, reported to the secret underground Military Facility of the destroyed mansion. Upon receiving the notice from Murrue Ramius, the day before - they had specifically resigned from their current jobs and with the intention of re-joining the Archangel Crew. 

---

November 16, C.E 73 - 1400 hours

---

Athrun Zala entered the Chairman office to find the Chairman and the imposter of Lacus Clyne - Meer Campbell waiting for his entrance. He was then presented with the ZAFT uniform - which he had grown so accustomed towards. After all, he had been a previous ZAFT elite - during the first war. However, after the final battle - he had retired from his life as a ZAFT elite and seek out another life with his best friend, Kira Yamato - in ORB.

Yet, he was now once again - retracing his steps and re-enlisting himself with the ZAFT Forces, which he had tried to escape from - merely two years ago.

With a sigh of resignation, inwardly to himself - Athrun Zala dressed himself up in the given red elite uniform. Once he was done, he looked back up at the Chairman - only to be surprised with the 'FAITH' pin-badge, which the Chairman had expressed his hope of entrusting him with. 

"Chairman ?" Athrun started, his eyes questioning the Chairman's motive.

To which, the Chairman simply smiled in response. "Why ? Do you think I am simply going to appoint you as a /normal/ soldier ? Just take it, you /deserved/ having it. " 

After some urging from Meer Campbell's part, Athrun Zala finally resigned himself to the notion of being - presented with the 'FAITH' pin-badge and the responsibilities that comes along with the said symbol of authority.

/Damn ... Yzak would have kill me for /it/ again .../ Athrun thought - wryly.

The next fifteen minutes that follows his re-enlistment and induction into the ZAFT Forces, was taken up by the briefing session given by the Chairman - personally, with instructions to take with him back to the Minerva.

On his way to the factory to collect his latest Mobile Suit - the 'Savior', he braced himself mentally for all the possible responses that he might received from his fellow accquitances - back down in ORB.

Starting up the system of the 'Savior' - he took a deep breath, and took off into a flight - heading down for the location of ORB.

to be continued

Date started: 11/06/07

Date completed: 12/06/07 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 20

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 20

---

C.E. 73, November 17 - 0800 hours

---

After traveling for five days - since their departure from ORB and after battling a total of eleventh awaiting fleets of the Earth Alliance - just outside the territory of ORB, the Minerva finally managed to arrive at Carpentaria. 

Immediately upon arrival of the ZAFT territory, the Minerva crew was given freedom to roam about - while the Captain and Vice-Captain of the ship, began to work on a proper report that was to be submitted to their superiors. That, of course, comes with the requesting of awarding the 'Nebula' badge to the pilot of the 'Impulse' - Shinn Asuka, for single-handedly destroying eleventh fleets and several units of Mobile Suits from the Earth Alliance Forces.

Meyrin Hawke sighed inwardly, as she listened half-heartedly to Vino and Youlan, expressing their displeasure towards ORB for 'back-stabbing' them. Honestly, she hardly think that was the intention of the country's leader - but who was she to judge ? After all, she knew practically nothing about the country - but somehow, she just have a gut feeling that not everything was to be blame on the country and the country's leader.

/Politics ... no matter the situation or the circumstances - everything always come back to politics issue. Civil War ... Defence War ... no matter what happened, those whom decide on their fates as fellow soldiers - would always be the politicians and their decision on the whole situation. / Meyrin thought, dejectedly.

Excusing herself politely from her group of friends, Meyrin made her way towards the exit of the Minerva.

/Friends ? They're more like accquitances than friends ... Well, maybe except for Vino ... No one paid me any attention except for Vino - the rest of them simply thought me to be the younger sister of Lunamaria Hawke. What am I ? An Omake ?/ Meyrin stifled a rude snort from escaping her, as she hurried her way outside - for some fresh air.

---

C.E. 73, November 17 - 1000 hours

---

Shiho finally landed back at the space port of PLANT - and proceed to make her way over to where the Jule's Team were situated, in a hurry. She came back bearing information from ORB - Michelle had told her several things and told her to relay them to Yzak and Dearka, with the specific instruction for them to avoid attracting attention to themselves.

Thankfully, Shiho had a very good memory for such information. Due to the complicated situation, the idea of carrying around hard copies of such information was hardly advisable. Henceforth, that is when Shiho's good memory was put into use. 

Upon arrival at Yzak's office, Shiho simply entered the room and locked the door with protected password.

Yzak Jule glances up with an arch of his eyebrow, and asked. "Shiho ? Why did you lock the door ? " 

"... Michelle send words and information along - that would do no good if someone else discovered them ... hence the need for such secrecy. " Shiho responded, her expression grim and solemn.

"Well then ... go ahead and relay the information to me. " Yzak lean back in his office chair and gestured for the former to start relaying the information - received from his fiancee.

Shiho then proceed to relay what Michelle had told her, combined with what she had seen and observed - in ORB, together with ORB's decision to join alliance with the Alantic Federation. During which period, Yzak Jule simply listened attentively to the information and said nothing to interrupt the session.

At the end of Shiho's speech, Yzak spoke up. "So basically, that particular country was now a fellow ally of the Alantic Federation and the Attha girl had no say in the Parliament - which simply decided upon joining the alliance ?" 

Shiho shrugged, "That is one way to put it ... Michelle would probably say otherwise - since she knew more about politics than the both of us - combined. " 

Yzak sighed aloud, as he felt a headache acting up. "Shiho, tell Dearka to see me - later tonight at my house. Tell him, we are going to have dinner - together. In the meantime, be a good girl - get me some asprins for my headache - will you ?" 

"... Fine, but I am still not your /maid/. Do refrain from asking me to do such things - in future. Or else ... " Shiho hissed, before stalking out of the office - in search for the asprins which Yzak had requested specially for.

---

C.E. 73, November 18 - 0830 hours

---

"Nicol ... how's the preparation coming around ? Was the Archangel ready for action ?" Michelle asked, speaking as quietly as possible.

The green-haired Coordinator nodded, carefully and discreetly. They had been placed in charge of positioning the M1-Astrays - that was supposed to be in charge of the security over at wedding venue. 

The ORB Kingdom was always known for the capabilities of their Naval Forces. Aside from the Navy Forces which was well-known to the rest of the world, the ORB also had its own team of Defence Team for Combat and Medic purposes. On top of it, they are also equipped with the Air Forces and the Space Fleets. 

During the ruling time of Lord Uzumi, the ORB were also equipped with their very own police forces - that were in charge of the security and investigation of crime scenes, within the country. 

However, when Cagalli came back from Space to take over the role - she had failed to restore that particular department back into the Military Sector. Therefore, now half the Military Headquarter was in chaos - due to the overwhelming numbers of duties to be covered, but having a shortage of personnels willing to handle those duties.

That was exactly the reason why Michelle was working feverishly in trying to restore the Military Headquarters back into its' orderly working fashion - since her return from the PLANT. 

In fact, the management of the event venue - was initially supposed to fall under the duties roaster of the police forces. However, since that would be impossible to arrange - for their blonde princess had been so oblivious to the chaotic state of the country before and after the first war; the Seirans' had decided to leave it to the M1-Astrays squad - instead.

Thus, the reason behind Michelle and Nicol having to do the dirty job of assigning the M1-Astrays on duty - to their respective positions around the area. 

---

Two hours later, exactly on 1030 hours of the morning on November 18 - the blonde princess was seen fully dressed in her wedding gown, heading towards the podium where the priest in charge of conducting the ceremony stood - with Yuuna Roma Seiran.

They had been in the middle of exchanging vows when the 'Freedom' appeared - and took the blonde princess away by force. 

Michelle smirked as the signal on her 'Murasame' stated - 'Mission Accomplished'. Nodding to Nicol - she nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Right then ... now we shall join in the chaos. " Nicol told the fellow M1-Astrays on duty, to purposely shoot at the 'Freedom' but directing the shots - off-target.

"Nicol, it's about time for us to head over to join the 'Sapphire'. " Michelle told the fellow Coordinator - discreetly.

Nicol nodded back just as discreetly - as they made a beeline for the awaiting fleet, making full use of the current chaotic situation to keep anyone from noticing their escape. 

They took off by foot - pretending to run over to the Headquarters, but they were actually by-passing the said building and head over to the 'Sapphire' situated - just behind the Military Headquarter.

Upon arrival on board of the 'Sapphire', James Mckenzie spoke up. "Finally ... I was wondering if you two had any troubles getting away from the venue ... " 

Michelle paid James no attention, instead directing her focus at her younger sister - Melody Haw.

"So how's the situation, did the Freedom get away - smoothly ?" 

Melody Haw smiled in response, "Yes ... they did. Due to the Archangel's appearance - the Freedom did managed to get away un-harmed. Although, I have a suspicion that our Naval Forces whom were loyal to the country's ideals and beliefs had let them escape on purpose. " 

Michelle smirked. "Well, that's for sure - isn't it ? Whom would wanted to serve the Seirans' - that obediently ? Well, except for the personal army of the Seirans' House of Noble ... " 

"Right ... so now what ? Who's going to be Captain for this fleet - for the time being ?" Melody asked, as she stared at her sister - for it had been Michelle's brilliant idea to make the 'Sapphire' their temporary information hub, for the next few months.

"Hm..m... good idea ... " Michelle thought for a moment, before turning her attention to James Mckenzie and grinned. 

"Since this fleet belongs to the Mckenzie's clan - I think James shall be the ship's Captain. The Vice-Captain, though - I think Noah Mckenzie can handle it. As for myself - I will wait for Athrun Zala's return and travel with him back to the Carpentaria. We shall meet up again in Gibraltar - after I get a chance to speak with Mirialla. 

Melody and Sophia will handle the CIC - Nicol and James, the two of you are our main pilots. During the period when I'm away - I trust that James will be able to make the correct judgement - should anything happened during my absence period. Right, and please - do not forget to keep contacting Melissa.

Although, I do not like having her around - I had no objection to her husband. Daniel Ross was not as biased as the other Earth Alliance Officers whom I had the chance of meeting up - before. His family have the power and authority within the Earth Alliance Forces, so if there is ever a chance of resolving the matter between ZAFT and Earth Alliance - his family would be a very good ally of us. " 

---

November 18 - 1145 hours

---

After the Archangel made its way out of the ORB's territory, they immediately hide themselves under-water as they traveled - the same way, until they reached the next neutral country on the world map.

As soon as the Freedom docked in the hangar of the Archangel, Cagalli was asked to change into her Commander suit - left on board since the end of the last final battle. Once she was ready, she was brought over to the bridge to meet up with the crew members of the Archangel - thus signify the beginning of the long over-due confrontation between Kira, and herself. 

The first thing which Kira did - was to hand over the ring which she had entrusted her twin to return back to Athrun Zala when the said Coordinator returned from his trip to the PLANT. 

"What ? " Cagalli blinked as Kira handed her the ring which Athrun had given her, prior to his trip to the PLANT.

"Cagalli, I refuse to play 'pigeon' for the two of you. If you really felt the need to return Athrun's ring - then you had better be the one to do it. I will not reduce myself to help you in the dirty task of rejecting someone's affection - for you. " Kira stated, his tone firm and serious. 

Upon his words, Cagalli was suddenly reminded of the Freedom's actions from earlier and thus started to question on the motives behind Kira's actions.

Kira had listened, calmly before responding - his tone flat with no emotions. "Honestly, tell me - do you really think that is what you wanted for yourself ? To be trapped within a loveless relationship with someone whom you do not love - for the rest of your life? " 

"But... its' for the best ..." Cagalli responded, somewhat softly but still audible enough for her twin to hear them.

"Tell me seriously ... do you really think so ? You are talking about getting married - its' something that is supposed to last you for a /lifetime/ ... Are you sure you want to marry someone for the sake of your country's future, than for your own happiness ?" Kira questioned, his face still void of any emotions.

"I ... I ..." Cagalli fell silent, for she was no longer able to think - logically. 

"Kira... I think that's enough for her to endure for the day - she had been through quite a lot of happenings recently. " Lacus soft voice spoke up from the side of the bridge, drawing the twins' attention over to her.

Kira shrugged before moving to exit from the bridge, he had had enough of Cagalli's reasonings for today. It had took up all his patience to keep himself from yelling and snapping at the blonde, sometimes - that girl was so paranoid about getting ORB into another war; that she could never think or see the situation for herself, logically anymore. 

Deciding to leave Cagalli in the capable hands of Lacus for the rest of today, Kira headed off to the hangar and stared up at the 'Freedom' - instead. He needed some time to himself to clear his mind, as well as calming himself down. 

---

C.E 73, November 19 - 0930 hours

---

Adrian Mckenzie was having breakfast in the cafeteria of the Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base, when the news onscreen came on with the information of the ORB's Prime Minister - Cagalli Yula Attha, being held hostage and kid-napped by the 'Freedom' from her own wedding.

His fellow technicians crew had their eyes widen in amazement to the news, despite their resentment towards the country for betraying them to the Earth Alliance - some time ago, when the Minerva departed from the said country. 

For Adrian, his eyes widen and his jaw slacken. Thankfully, he had yet to drink from his mug of coffee - otherwise, he feared that he might choked on them.

While his fellow technicians stared at the screen in shock, he caught sight of several familiar faces around in the cafeteria - with looks identical to himself. There was even one or two of them - whom dropped their morning toast in surprise by the news.

"This is so ... /bloody fantastic/ ... The /Freedom/ actually /went through/ with the kidnapping of the Prime Minister of their country ...?! " Someone commented from behind Adrian.

Turning around to locate the source, Adrian Mckenzie was not surprised to find Richard Mckenzie - the father of Noah and Elise Mckenzie of ORB, standing behind him - with his mouth agape.

"... Captain Mckenzie, judging from your reaction - you do not seemed surprise at all by the information. If anything, your response was more towards the side of being incredulous than being surprise by the incident. " Adrian spoke up, dryly - drawing the attention of the rest of his fellow technicians.

Richard Mckenzie blinked at the sound of one of his nephew's voice, before realizing the fact that Adrian Mckenzie was sitting in front of him.

"Aa... Adrian ! Well, I do know they have something similar planned. However, I /certainly/ did not believe that they will /go through/ with it ... This was more of a /contingency/ plan ... for them. " Richard responded, still shaking his head at the sheer disbelieving stunt which the Archangel and the 'Freedom' had put up.

to be continued

Date started: 12/06/07

Date completed: 12/06/07 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 21

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 21

---

C.E. 73, November 19 - 1400 hours

---

Athrun Zala was now on the bridge of the 'Sapphire' - waiting for Michelle Haw to explain the current situation to him. He had arrived approximately an hour earlier into the territory of ORB - when he was rudely stopped by the ORB's Murasames of the Air Force Troops. 

The pilots of those units only warned him to step back from their territory, and when he specify his reasons for coming over - they had simply informed him that the Minerva had already departed from their country. Athrun then thought about speaking to Cagalli, but the pilots - once again told him that their Prime Minister was currently away from the country and thus was unable to speak to him. 

He was just about to be attacked by those units, when Michelle decided to intervene - and saved him from the disaster of fighting against ORB's Air Forces. Thus, the reason behind his being on board of the bridge of the 'Sapphire'.

"Michelle, care to tell me what's going on - now ?" Athrun spoke up, patience at his limit.

"Yes, I will tell you - if you just stop firing those questions at me. Speaking of which, Nicol - please re-charge the 'Savior' while Athrun and I have our talk in private. " Michelle instructed, before gesturing for the blue-haired Coordinator to follow her lead to the lounge.

Closing the door behind her, she gestured for Athrun to take a seat and said. "Do take a seat, the explanation would take some time. " 

"First of all, the Minerva left ORB on the 12 of November. After Cagalli made the decision of having ORB to join alliance with the Alantic Federation. "

"What ? Why ? How? " Athrun started, surprise evident on his face - knowing for a fact that Cagalli had been trying all week before his trip to the PLANT to stop this exact situation from happening.

Michelle sighed, and hold up a hand to stop the said pilot from asking anymore questions. "Good. Now let me explain - further ... The reason why Cagalli agreed to that idea - was simply because she was threaten by Yuuna Roma Seiran. The former led her to believe that ORB would once again be targetted by the Alantic Federation - to start another war, should they choose to reject the alliance proposal. 

Now... you know as much as I do - just how paranoid and unwilling Cagalli was about having ORB being involved in another war, right ?" Michelle asked.

Athrun nodded, his mind still swelling with questions that he was eager to ask but was unable to - at least, until Michelle was done with her explanation.

"Right, so ... about Cagalli reason for not being in the country ... basically, the 'Freedom' kidnapped her from making another mistake. We both know that the alliance with Alantic Federation was a wrong move - and to prevent her from making another wrong move, the 'Freedom' had resorted to remove her forcefully from the country which she was supposed to be ruling. 

Although, it caused a bit of uprise and chaos within the country - right now... but that's hardly important. Considering the fact that the country had always been in chaos since Cagalli took over the role of the Prime Minister and having Seirans' around to take care of basically anything within the country's attention - while she went away for various meetings." Michelle concluded, as she looked back at the pilot of the 'Savior'.

Just then, Nicol's voice came on with the information about the 'Savior' being fully recharged. Athrun, still overwhelm by Michelle's explanation - took his leave heading to the hangar of the said fleet and prepared himself for taking off.

Michelle sighed, and spoke up - again. "Athrun, do you even know where you are supposed to be heading towards ?" 

Athrun blinked, before turning back to the brunette. In return, Michelle sighed and said. "Carpentaria - and while on the topic, care to let me get a free ride from you to Carpentaria ? So I do not have to take the bloody 'Murasame' over and risked being taken down by the ZAFT Forces stationed along that area ... " 

Athrun Zala shrugged, not wanting to know her reasons - since what he had no idea, would never hurt him.

"Sure ... come along, then... " Athrun said, as he made his move to his open cockpit of the 'Savior'.

"Thanks, but - care to wait for a moment ? I need to get changed ... " Michelle responded, simply when the blue-haired Coordinator eyed her quizzically.

---

C.E. 73, November 20

Timeline: 1300 hours - Carpentaria

---

The 'Savior' arrived at Carpentaria on the 20th of November, exactly an hour after lunch period. 

Shinn Asuka had been on his way back to the Minerva after his lunch, when he caught sight of the said Mobile Suit - heading towards the Minerva's direction. Feeling curious of the appearance of that unfamiliar Mobile Suit - Shinn found himself making a quick dash back to his assigned crew fleet.

The black-haired Coordinator arrived just in time to find a crowd gathering around the hangar, and proceed to locate his friends among them to inquire on the situation. However, before either one of them could answer him - the cockpit of the said Mobile Suit opened and the pilot emerged with another female ZAFT elite officer in tow.

"... Michelle ?" Both Shinn and Adrian Mckenzie started, at the sight of the female brunette in ZAFT elite uniform - whom emerged together with the pilot of the Mobile Suit from the cockpit.

Michelle nodded at them both, before yanking the helmet off the said pilot whom was with her. 

"Hey! " An indignant protest came from the fellow pilot, but Michelle paid the pilot no attention - instead settling for looking straight ahead.

Athrun Zala sighed inwardly at Michelle's actions, but shrugged it off - simply and turned towards the awaiting Minerva crew, instead.

He noted the surprise expression on the crew members' face, but paid them no attention. Instead, he spoke up - clearly and aloud of his intention to see the Captain, for he came bearing specific instructions that was given by the Chairman to the crew's Captain.

Lunamaria Hawke then volunteered to show him the way to the Captain's room, eyeing his 'FAITH' pin-badge with curiosity - probably wondering about his re-enlistment back into ZAFT and the reason behind him bearing the symbol of the 'FAITH'.

On the way over to the Captain's room, Lunamaria brought up the issue of ORB and Cagalli. He had only been listening to the redhead's words - half-heartedly, before the statement of Cagalli being kidnapped off the wedding altar shock him enough to lose his grip on his briefcase.

Athrun Zala gaped open mouthed at the information, before blunting out a loud "What? "

Realizing his mistake at voicing his thoughts aloud, that causes the redhead in front of him to start gossiping and asking him questions which he failed to answer - he sighed, inwardly.

/Michelle ... I am so going to kill you, why didn't you tell me - before I find out for myself ... / Athrun thought, with slight irritation - directed at himself and the brunette whom was probably still around somewhere.

Michelle sneezed aloud, drawing the attention from the crew still gathered in the hangar of Minerva. 

"Oh Shit! I'm /busted/ ... Athrun must have heard something from Lunamaria Hawke - that I failed to fill him in ... " Michelle mumbled softly under her breath, which causes Samuel Howard and Adrian Mckenzie to erupt into mild laughter.

Throwing them both her famous death glares, Michelle half-snarled at them - both. "Stop laughing ... "

The two looked at one another in silence, before bursting out into another session of laughter. This time around, it was loud enough to draw the attention of the rest of the crew gathered around the hangar.

"Michelle ... you are so /dead/ ... Athrun Zala will /kill/ you for not telling him everything about what happened in ORB ... " Samuel Howard said, through his fits of laughter.

Michelle's eyebrow twitches in annoyance, before responding - sweetly. "Samuel Howard, if you do not want me to spill the beans about your girl-friend, having parents' whom worked closely with the Earth Alliance - during the last war that took place two years ago. I suggest, you stop your laughing - or else ... bear the consequences. " 

As soon as Michelle got her point across to the laughing men, both of them stopped their laughter - immediately.

"Good!" Michelle stated, before turning her attention to the black-haired Coordinator - still eyeing her with distrust.

"Shinn - stop staring at me as if I am an /alien/. Anyway, please sign on this slip of paper for me - your inheritance matter had been sorted out, and I have all the relavant documents with me ... Actually, with Athrun Zala - since he's the one with the briefcase, at the moment. The government can no longer access your inheritance - since you had laid your claim on them. " Michelle told the sixteen year old boy - with a half-smile.

---

Athrun Zala, after changing out from his purple pilot suit - headed back down to the hangar, in search of the brunette for further clarifications on Cagalli's wedding event. 

He arrived in time to witness the brunette asking Shinn Asuka to sign something for her, and arched an eyebrow at the sight.

"Whatever it is, I sure hope that you are not making him to sign his death wish ..." Athrun Zala's voice traveled over to the crowd - gathered around the brunette.

Michelle throw him a glare, before retorting. "I'll say the same for yourself - 'FAITH' member, I hope that is not the start of your string of bad luck - again. I remember you being assigned to 'FAITH' in your father's time - as well, and the result was not very pretty towards the end. " 

Athrun sighed, before responding. "Have you been taking lessons from your fiance, again? That sound awfully /like/ something /Yzak/ would say ... " 

Michelle shrugged, before asking him for his briefcase - which he promptly handed over to the brunette. He watched in silence, as the girl sifted through the content in his briefcase before taking a few documents out from it and returned the briefcase back to him.

At his questioning look, Michelle responded - not looking at him. "Those are the relavant documents which contain the claimed inheritance which Shinn - had filed and submitted his report to his father's lawyer for. " 

"Oh right ... now that you are done with your business with relations to the Asuka's inheritance. I believe - you and I need to have another talk ... on another topic - in /private/. " Athrun Zala added, noticing the number of people whom gathered around them - since his return.

"... Well, then ... Adrian - know of anywhere that we can talk in /private?" Michelle asked, directing a knowing glance at the eldest technician - on board of the Minerva.

Adrian sighed, knowing that the topic of ORB was a sore issue on board of the Minerva. Moreover, there was a high number of gossipers around the area - thus, the need for privacy.

"Captain Norman was re-assigned to Gibraltar - this time around. So ... Michelle, you might want to try the Mckenzie's crew - instead. Speaking of which, about that verification slip that Shinn just signed upon - you need to get that back to ORB, right ? " Adrian Mckenzie asked, eyeing the slip in Michelle's hand - knowingly.

Michelle nodded, but said nothing. "I know, the 'Federal Express' and 'Speedpost' is totally /out/ of the question. Even /DHL/ is not an option - now ... with the situation, this tense. So ... I will have to deliver it - through someone whom can access ORB, easily and without detection. "

"No idea, but I think Richard Mckenzie might know what to do - now shoo! I need to work ... " Adrian shoo-ed both Athrun Zala and Michelle Haw out of the hangar, towards the exit of the ship.

---

Richard Mckenzie was in his Captain's room - nursing a mug of coffee, when the intercom to his room buzzed - with his crew member telling him that he have visitors.

Frowning at the information, he told the crew member to allow his 'visitors' entrance and to direct them to his room. Five minutes after his order, the door to his room slide open to admit a fellow underclass crew in green ZAFT uniform - leading two ZAFT elite soldiers into his room.

Recognizing the female visitor to be his niece - related through his marriage to Agnes Haw, he dismissed his fellow crew member with a wave of his hand; telling the former to leave him alone with his so-called 'visitors'.

"Michelle ? So ... What brings you over - exactly ?" Richard Mckenzie addressed the brunette, curiously.

"Hm..m.. ? First of all, Athrun Zala - over here ... wanted to talk to me in /private/. Also, I had something to discuss with you - so Adrian send us over to you. " Michelle replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh... so what was it that you need to discuss with me ?" Richard Mckenzie asked, direct and cutting to the point.

Michelle smirked, that was why she enjoyed conversation with Richard Mckenzie - the fellow adult never questioned her much on her actions, always going directly to the point.

"I need to get someone to send something back into ORB - and that someone must be able to move freely in and out of the country without raising any suspicion to themselves. I was hoping you know whom I could send off to do - this particular task. Especially under such a situation ... " Michelle spoke up.

There was a pause as Richard Mckenzie frowned in deep thoughts, finally - he spoke up. "I have an idea - but I think only Captain Norman have the access to it. However, the man was off in Gibraltar as we spoke - at this point of time. " 

Michelle was apparently thinking along the same line, before sighing aloud. "Aunt Minako Seiran - was that whom you are trying to suggest to me?" 

A grim nod from Richard Mckenzie was enough for Michelle to glare at the table in frustration.

Just then, Athrun Zala spoke up for the first time ever - making his presence known to the occupants in the room. 

"Well... if its' Gibraltar - I think I can somehow convinced the Captain to take you along with us - since our final destination was the Gibraltar Base as well. Although, we might need to battle some Earth Alliance Forces along the way - for we need to pass by the Suez Canal in order to make it into Gibraltar. 

Currently, the Suez Canal was occupied by the Earth Alliance Forces - with Lohengrins stationed to keep anyone from entering that district. That was the latest mission for the Minerva ... " 

"In that case, Michelle - I think it would be best for you to travel with the Minerva then. I can write you a permission slip - for you to do so, and together with Athrun Zala vouching for you - I'm sure it will be fine. Even though, you are now off-duty officially and not being a member of their crew. " Richard Mckenzie told Michelle, whom in turn, shrugged in response.

"Good, now I'll head down to the Headquarters building and generate an official document for you to bring over to the Minerva Captain. In the meantime, feel free to use this room for the /private/ talk ... I'll be back in half an hour's time. " 

With that said, Richard Mckenzie exited from the room - leaving the two youngsters to their private conversation. 

to be continued

Date started: 12/06/07

Date completed: 12/06/07 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 22

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 22

---

C.E. 73, November 20

Time: 1600 hours

---

After the talk with Athrun Zala in private, Michelle set off for the Minerva - tagging behind Athrun Zala, slightly. The said person was still irritated at her - for hiding the knowledge of Cagalli marrying Yuuna Roma Seiran, from him. 

Athrun Zala paused at the entrance of the Minerva - debating his next actions. While he knew he need to get the permission slip from Captain Mckenzie to Captain Gladys of the Minerva, with regards to the issue of allowing Michelle to join them until they reaches Gibraltar - he was still mad at Michelle for not telling him - about Cagalli having the intention of marrying Yuuna Roma Seiran. 

His decision made, he headed towards the direction of the 'Savior' - instead. After checking with Adrian Mckenzie - the only technician around whom he trusted to keep his Mobile Suit in top condition, he decided to do some inspection within the cockpit by himself - with hope of figuring out several buttons which he still had no idea on their respective functions.

Mentally, he noted the approaching figure of Michelle Haw - whom was now openly showing her annoyance of him to Adrian. Athrun Zala merely shrugged it off - for he knew Michelle would never stay mad at him, for too long. However, that condition also applied to him - at the same time. Thus, he had no doubt that they would have reach to an understanding of one another's actions - by the end of the day. 

Athrun Zala had only been in the 'Savior' cockpit for about ten minutes - before he was rudely interrupted by Lunamaria Hawke's endless harrassing questions on the functions of the 'Savior'. Resisting the urge to show his annoyance and irritation openly, Athrun Zala stepped out of the cockpit - and told the red-haired pilot to explore the functions by herself.

Lunamaria blinked, in surprise - before asking. "Really ? You'll allow me to do that ?" 

Athrun Zala shrugged, before responding. "As long as you do not start up the system for the machine. I see no harm in allowing you to enter the cockpit of the 'Savior'. " 

"Yes! " Lunamaria cheered aloud, drawing the attention of Shinn Asuka - from his own task of examining the condition of the Core Splendour - cockpit of the 'Impulse'.

Stepping down and away from his Mobile Suit, Athrun Zala decided that it was time to approach the Minerva Captain. After all, there was simply no point in delaying his task - for he knew he would be required to do some persuading job, on top of the permission slip from Captain Mckenzie. 

Michelle eyed him strangely, as he left Lunamaria Hawke - alone and unsupervised in the cockpit of his Mobile Suit. 

"... Are you sure that's fine ?" Michelle asked, glancing over at the excited redhead snooping around the cockpit of the 'Savior'. 

Athrun simply smiled, before turning to Adrian and said. "Adrian, Keep an eye on her - will you? Do not let her touch anything in /it/. " 

Michelle then proceed to make a knowing sound, "I see ... now that's more like the Athrun Zala that I knew ..." 

"Michelle ..." Athrun started, pausing in his steps and said. "Do me a favour, shut up and let me do the persuasion - alright ? I doubt Captain Gladys would appreciate having you speak up - while we visit the Captain's room. " 

Michelle shrugged, before responding a 'Yes' aloud. Satisfied with the response, Athrun nodded his head in acknowledgement as they continued on their way to the Captain's room. 

---

While Athrun Zala and Michelle Haw were away from the hangar, Shinn Asuka finally approached the redhead's location and asked.

"How did you talk /him/ into - allowing you entry to his Mobile Suit ?" 

Lunamaria blinked, before replying. "I did not /talk/ him into allowing me entry to the cockpit of his machine - he /offered/ me the option of exploring the functions - by myself instead of having to answer my questions to him, on the topic. "

Eyeing Lunamaria skeptically, Shinn eventually shrugged and continue his way back to his task of adjusting the 'Core Splendour' functions.

He was half-way across the hangar to his own position, when the curious voice of Lunamaria Hawke reaches him.

"Ne ... Shinn, whom /exactly/ is that Michelle character? " 

Shinn blinked, before turning to address the redhead. "Luna ... What /exactly/ do you mean ? "

Lunamaria shot him a look of annoyance, before answering. "You know - her authority in ORB, and in ZAFT. The way she spoke to /Athrun Zala/ ... and the way she managed to /boss/ Adrian Mckenzie and Samuel Howard - around that /easily/. I have spend months working on that particular idea - but it was to no avail. 

Yet, those seniors of the ZAFT - obeyed her orders without complaints - even though, both of /us/ shared the same rank as a fellow elite soldier of the ZAFT. Do you know the reason behind /that?"

"..." Shinn Asuka sighed, before replying. "First off, she's on the Jule's Team - and we both are aware that the Jule's Team mainly comprises of /veterans/ fighters/experienced/ technicians and other officers. While she was only enlisted in the ZAFT Forces after the end of the last war - she must have /known/ those peoples very /well/. That could very well be the reason behind their obedience to her ... "

"As to her authority in ORB - I think that you should be asking her - directly. I am in no position to reveal anything to you - she would /kill/ me for revealing anything about her relations to anyone else whom had no idea of her authority in ORB. " 

Shinn finally managed, his palms sweating at the sheer notion that - he /almost/ let slipped of Michelle's family background information to the most nosy elite officers that ZAFT ever produced in history. 

Adrian Mckenzie had been eavesdropping on their conversation, and he had to literally bite his own cheeks to prevent himself from laughing out loud. /If they only knew ... / he thought, amused.

---

C.E. 73, November 20

Time: 20 00 hours

---

The Captain of the Minerva finally announced to the whole crew of Minerva - filling them in on the information that Michelle Haw will be traveling together with them, until they reached their final destination - Gibraltar. 

Captain Gladys had also made it a point to remind everyone on board - not to ask their fellow guest on board for the next few weeks, to aid them in any possible battles which they might encountered - during their trip to Gibraltar.

"Although - I had granted Michelle Haw permission to join us on the trip to Gibraltar, it had also come to my attention that the accomodation for her - had yet to be arranged. Since she was not part of the crew members of this ship - I am not entitled to giving her a room to herself. Therefore, she would have to share a room with one of the current crew member on board. Now, are there any volunteers for the job ?" Captain Gladys spoke up, surveying the crew members gathered around the cafeteria to listen to her latest announcement.

Whisperings were heard among the crew members, but neither volunteered. Just then, Adrian Mckenzie spoke up - drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Captain - I have a suggestion ... Since Michelle was brought on board by Athrun Zala - I say he should be the one to take Michelle in - allowing his room to be shared with our /guest/. " 

The chatterings stopped suddenly, everyone was shocked by Adrian's suggestion. Some looked aghast at the idea of having two persons of the opposite gender sharing a single room, while some simply stared at Adrian Mckenzie in shock - for he had dared to propose such an atrocious idea. 

"Adrian - are you sure that is /wise?" Captain Gladys started, as she glanced between Athrun Zala and Michelle Haw - with a hesitate expression on her face.

"... Adrian, why don't you share your room with /her/ - instead of asking me to do that /honour?" Athrun Zala started, throwing a glare in the grinning technician's direction.

Adrian smirked, before responding. "I would do so - if I /can/. However, my room already had another occupant. I hardly think /Michelle/ would want to share a room with me and /Samuel/. I bet you know as much as I do - about the structure of the ZAFT Battle Fleet. Each room was only able to handle /two/ persons, at the same time. " 

"Moreover, Lunamaria was sharing a room with her younger sister. Shinn was sharing with Rey, I'll say the same for the rest of the crew members. Unless you are suggesting for Michelle to share with our Captain ... or our /Vice-Captain/, I think the most /logical/ choice - would be sharing a room with you - Athrun Zala. " Adrian Mckenzie continued on his reasonings.

After a moment of silence, Adrian added. "After all - you have a room to yourself, since you just joined us. Anyway, I don't think you should really mind the fact that you are sharing a room with Michelle - since, I think you had such experience before ... Am I right?" 

Athrun Zala glared at the gleeful technician for another second, before responding with gritted teeth. 

"Fine! In that case, I'll share my room with Michelle ... and risked getting killed by Yzak - later. " Athrun Zala responded in a huff of mock-anger.

Michelle coughed to hide her amusement, Samuel shot Athrun - a look of sympathy. Adrian, meanwhile - was spotting on a smirk and was shooting the pilot of 'Savior' victorious looks.

"Alright, since Athrun Zala had agreed to take our guest - under his wing for the next few weeks as we traveled to our destination. I, hereby, declared this meeting session over - and that everyone were to head back to their original tasks. " Captain Gladys announced, and dismissed the crew members - with an order.

---

As soon as Athrun Zala and Michelle Haw was out of earshot, whispers and chatters started all around the cafeteria. 

"That was simply hilarious ... Adrian - what on earth possessed you to say /that?" Samuel Howard, patted his friend on the shoulder - as he plopped himself down in an empty seat next to the still grinning technician.

"Oh... nothing I just enjoy making Athrun Zala squirmed in my presence ... " Adrian responded, mockingly. 

Samuel shot Adrian a look of irritation, before retorting. "Yeah right - and I shall be the next 'Queen Elizabeth' ... You are just doing this to annoy that Lunamaria Hawke, right ?" 

Adrian smirked, "Oh... so you noticed ? I know Athrun Zala cannot stand that redhead, and that Hawke girl had a reputation of terrorizing famous pilots around the Headquarters. Do you know Dearka - runs at the sight of her, each time around ? Why else do you think Yzak Jule put on his famous glare - whenever he was around the elder Hawke girl ?" 

"Oh... so you are just saving him from being chased by fangirl Luna ?" Samuel mused, aloud - before asking. "Since when are you so concern about that Zala's welfare ?" 

"Since he's the next person whom I had knew for a long time - aside from Michelle, and you ... my dear friend ... " Adrian Mckenzie shrugged in response.

"Aa..." Samuel made a knowing sound, before stealing another 'butterfly' prawn from the said technician's dinner plate.

"Hey!" Adrian noticed a minute too late, he had glanced up at his friend - just in time, to see his last prawn being devoured by his best friend.

Throwing the fellow companion a dirty look, Adrian finished up the rest of his dinner and left the cafeteria in a huff - still angry at his friend from stealing food off his plate without seeking permission, in advance.

Meanwhile, Athrun led Michelle to his newly assigned room - with thoughts of resignation in mind. Thankfully, he had managed to keep his emotions hidden behind his blank mask of features. Truth be told, he was still stunned with the knowledge that the Minerva Captain would actually allow him to room with Michelle. After all, under usual circumstances - wasn't there a rule which actually forbade such actions ? 

/Then again... Commander Cruez did nothing to the knowledge as well - during the last war, when we first picked up Michelle and Melody from Heliopolis ... / Athrun Zala frowned, at the sheer memory of his first official mission - received in his early army days.

---

"So ... when's the Minerva departing from Carpentaria for Suez ?" Michelle asked, when the two of them entered Athrun Zala's room. 

"Tomorrow morning - I think. " Athrun replied with a shrug, not caring - for it was up to the Captain to decide such matters.

"... Speaking of which, which bed are you taking as your own ?" Michelle enquired, as she took in the room's arrangement.

The two beds were situated to the far side of each corner, with two desks cramped up together - which was directly opposite to the sliding door of the room. Seeing that there was no belongings of Athrun Zala in sight - Michelle knew the said Coordinator was also entering his own assigned room for the first time, since his arrival this afternoon.

Athrun Zala simply shrugged, as he dumped his briefcase - containing his rarely used cellphone and other daily necessary items, on the bed situated by the left side of the room. That, ended up with Michelle - claiming the only other empty bed, for her own use.

Michelle was still dressed in her red ZAFT elite uniform, seeing that it was the only logical thing to do if she had wanted to remain anywhere near the ZAFT Military Base. 

This time around, she left all the other items which was she frequently seen with - back on the 'Sapphire' with Nicol and the other members on board of that particular fleet. The only thing which she had brought with her on this trip was her cellphone, which was set to silent mode - to avoid attracting unwanted attention - to herself. The daily necessary items which she had with her - currently, were actually bought at the convenience store situated within the Carpentaria Military Base; during her trip to visit the Mckenzie' crew. 

With the issue of the bed - settled and out of the way. Michelle, happily leave Athrun alone in the room to sort out his thoughts on Cagalli and the 'Freedom' - as well as Kira and the Archangel. Michelle, on the other hand, decided to pay another visit to the hangar - with intention to get her hands on the junk food stashed away in Adrian Mckenzie's belongings. 

Alternatively, she could always settled on irritating Samuel Howard and Adrian, blackmailing them into buying things for her. With that thought in mind, Michelle happily started skipping off to the direction of the hangar where she knew Adrian could be easily located. As for Samuel - the guy was simply another officer scheduled to help out at the bridge, thus - Michelle would have to wait until the man go on another break session before she could locate him.

to be continued

Date started: 13/06/07

Date completed: 13/06/07 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 23

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 23

---

C.E 73, November 22

---

The Minerva had been approaching their first destination - Suez, to meet up with the ZAFT Forces situated there; when the Earth Alliance Forces started their first attack - targetting the Minerva. Immediately, the red alert was sounded - and the pilots' all headed towards the direction of the changing room - to change into their respective battle gear.

Athrun Zala failed to move an inch, until Michelle - realizing his pre-occupied state of mind; send a kick in his direction.

/What the hell .../ Athrun thought, as he leap aside to prevent being kicked off the bed by Michelle's sudden attack.

Just then, the red alert sounded again - telling all pilots to ready themselves by going on 'stand-by' mode.

"Aa... I see." Athrun made a knowing sound, for the mystery behind Michelle's sudden attack towards him - was solved.

"Athrun, do me a favour - if you are heading out for battle. Please refrain from day-dreaming ... I hope to see you alive and kicking by the end of it. " Michelle reminded him, as he stepped outside of the room - to prepare himself for the battle to come.

Arriving at the pilots' lounge - fully dressed in piloting suit, he was met up by the sight of Shinn Asuka reading a magazine on the couch. However, the former immediately started to make his leave towards the hangar - at the sight of him. Athrun Zala sighed in response, as he established a connection with the bridge to find out about the situation. 

"Athrun ... seeing that you are a fellow member of the 'FAITH' - I have no authority to order you around. So you have to tell me now if you are intending to head out for the battle. " Captain Gladys' voice jolted him out from his thoughts, bringing him back into reality.

"Aa... I'll be joining the battle. " Athrun responded.

"Good, I'll inform Rey and the others about giving you the right to command - outside, then. " Captain Gladys told Athrun, as the connection cut itself off.

"Alright, enough thinking about Cagalli ... If Kira had her - then she will be fine. Like Michelle say, I cannot afford to be daydreaming outside ... " Athrun murmured softly to himself, as he headed off towards the hangar and ready himself for joining the battle.

---

Michelle watched the ongoing battle from the laptop screen available in Athrun's room, apparently - the Minerva's pilots quarters comes together with a hidden laptop under the desk. Michelle had been playing around with the several buttons on the desk - when she discovered that particular gadget. 

The first two buttons had been the standard functions on every ZAFT fleet - one being the 'opening' of the password locked door, and the other being the 'respond' function to the intercom system - situated outside the room.

Since the laptop screen was rather small, the view were not as clear as the image shown on the bridge - to the Captain and her crew members. However, seeing that Michelle was not allowed entry into the bridge - and had no reason to be in the pilots' lounge; this happened to be the best way to observe the battle.

/Thank god for my tendency to snoop around the place - for things to entertain myself ... Else, I could very well missed the chance of watching Athrun Zala in action - again. / Michelle smirked at the thought, as she enlarged the battle scenes to its' maximum size - and sat down on the chair to watch them.

Michelle left for the hangar - as soon as the battle came to an end. She was, however, not surprised to find Rey and Luna returning on board - before Shinn and Athrun Zala did. While she did not hear what happened out there, she had a few ideas about Athrun Zala being irritated by Shinn's actions. 

Michelle waited with the other two pilots' and the rest of the technicians crew, for the 'Impulse' and 'Savior' to re-appear - in front of them. She was not at all surprised, to find Shinn Asuka exiting from his cockpit - all happy and beaming. Athrun Zala, on the other hand, was solemn and serious.

The resounding slap on the sixteen year old pilot's face, was somewhat unexpected - though. The rest of the crew watched in stunned silence as Athrun Zala proceeded to launch into another lecture session of how irresponsible and reckless - Shinn had been, when he attempted to play 'Hero' outside to the fellow civilians bullied into submission by the Earth Alliance Forces. 

"..." Michelle eyed the arguement between Shinn and Athrun, with a skeptical arch of her eyebrows. "Childish, immature ... and utterly ridiculous ..." Michelle muttered aloud, under her breath.

The angry glares send her direction from both Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka, failed to get a single reaction from her as she continue marching towards them with determination.

"Shinn Asuka, next time - if you wanted to play 'Hero' ... please at the very least, keep a lookout on possible dangers before plunging head-front into them. That way, the almighty pilot whom survived worst battle out-front, would be able to keep his comments to himself. " Michelle told the black-haired Coordinator, matter-of-factly.

Turning back to the still silent and fuming 'FAITH' member, Michelle said.

"That was defintely /uncalled/ for... While I understood your reasonings - but your earlier action of /slapping/ Shinn for his heroic acts - was totally /unnecessary/. 

You may berated him for dis-obeying orders ... but you had no /right/ to give him a slap - for his actions taken. He may have been immature and irresponsible in his earlier actions, or you may have been /unsatisfied/ by his /attitude/ or whatsoever that happened outside ... but that does not pertained to being punish by a /slap/ in his face. " 

"But ... he was blantantly dis-regarding orders from his superiors ... " Athrun Zala made a move to protest, but was silenced by Michelle's pointed glare in his direction.

"Athrun Zala - have you not done the same thing of playing 'hero' back at the Armoury 4 Incident ? As for his obvious actions of dis-regarding orders from his superior ... Can you honestly tell me that you /did not/ do the same thing - before ? " Michelle shot back at the blue-haired pilot.

"... I do not recall any of such incidents - happening to me before. " Athrun replied, easily - despite his unease feelings.

Michelle smirked, in response. 

"Well... you may not have remembered - but I do remember one such incident, from the last war. Need I remind you again about how you disobey your Captain - and insisted upon launching out to join Miguel Ayman, and Torrol in the second battle that took place within the colony of /Heliopolis/ ... which inevitably resulted in the total destroying of the said colony ?" 

"Shall I remind you again of how Miguel and Torrol had died in that particular battle - whereby you had done nothing but watched them being killed by the supposed /enemy? Tell me again, did your Commander Rau Le Cruez, punished you for your /lack/ of actions to save them - as well as your /disobeying/ the orders issued by the Captain of the Versalius ?" 

Athrun Zala fell silent at Michelle's words, for those memories came rushing back to him with a flood of overwhelming emotions. 

"That is not /all/ ... What was your initial order from your father - after he appointed you as a fellow member of 'FAITH' ? Was it not the re-capturing of 'Freedom' and eliminated all the relavant personnels involved - whom knew of its' secret ? So ... tell me, what did you do - back then ? 

Did you not disregard the order, again - and this time around, you join 'Freedom' and the Archangel, totally betraying ZAFT - altogether ?" Michelle questioned, unwavering - despite knowing the internal turmoil Athrun Zala had been battling with himself, since her earlier mention of the Heliopolis incident.

This time around, Athrun did responded in retaliation. "Michelle, you know that the situation with my initial betrayal of ZAFT - lies in my father's twisted belief ... So that particular attempt at disregarding orders does not /counted/ as one ... " 

"Alright, but still - you dared to say that you never did once go against the orders issued by your superiors ?" Michelle shot back, eyeing Athrun Zala - directly in the eyes.

"... Fine, you win the bloody /debate/ ... but do not expect me to /apologize/ to Shinn. For his actions were still too reckless and irresponsible for me to easily dismissed it as another trivial matter ... " Athrun Zala responded, before leaving the hangar - heading for the pilots' lounge to re-gather his thoughts.

---

C.E 73, November 23

---

Onboard the Archangel, Kira and the Archangel crew were debating on which side to help - in this new situation. 

"Judging from the current situation, was it still impossible to know exactly which party - we should be helping out ? Honestly, I thought the Earth Alliance had been the one to start up trouble - this time around. 

I would have seriously contemplated on helping out the ZAFT Forces - but Kira, you are still against the idea of it - right ?" Captain Ramius asked aloud, directing her attention to the solemn teenage boy of eighteen standing in one corner of the bridge.

"I understand your reasonings on the current situation, Murrue-san. I would have personally wanted to help the ZAFT out - if there had been no assassination attempts being made on the life of Lacus. " Kira Yamato finally responded, after some moment of silence.

"I agree ... there seemed to be more of what we are actually seeing - happening behind the scene of this particular war on self-defence, proclaimed by the PLANT Chairman. " Andrew Waltfield added, speaking aloud of what he thought on the situation.

Cagalli let out a frustration sigh, before commenting. "I hope we could at least get some ideas as to what the PLANT were going to do - all we could see from the news were the chaos happening all over the world - with regards to the Eurasian Troops. "

"... If you are talking about the current situation up on the PLANT - I think they were still unaffected by the war, as we now spoke. " Lacus Clyne interjected, as she enlarged the screen of her imposter - Meer Campbell having a concert 'live' from the PLANT Broadcasting Channel.

Neither spoke for the moment, for they were all staring at the sight of Meer Campbell dancing on screen.

/Well... that solved the mystery as to why there were ZAFT Forces - attempting to assassinate Lacus / Everyone thought - at once.

"... Lacus, are you alright with /that?" Captain Ramius asked, trying to gauge the pink-haired Coordinator's reaction to having someone impersonating her - in her hometown.

"I am fine with the prospect of someone trying to become Lacus Clyne - the pop idol for PLANT. I am, however, disturbed and concerned over the reason - Why they had gone that far to get someone to impersonate me, yet sending people to kill me - at the same time. " Lacus Clyne finally responded, after spending some time to stare at the screen - herself.

Cagalli sighed aloud, "What exactly was the Chairman planning to do - now ? If only Athrun was here with us - he went to the PLANT in hopes of speaking to the Chairman, I wonder how he was doing up there ..."

Kira frowned, at the mention of Athrun Zala. The rest of the crew remained silent, still eyeing the disturbing image of the impersonator of Lacus Clyne.

---

On the Minerva, the atmosphere was another thing - altogether. Ever since the episode of Athrun slapping Shinn in the hangar - Lunamaria Hawke had been trying to poke her nose into understanding the story behind Shinn and Athrun Zala's animosity.

"Luna, for the last time around - stop bugging me! Go and bugged Athrun Zala - if you desired hearing the story /so much/. " 

Shinn Asuka nearly tore his hair out in frustration, usually he do not mind having the girl around - but today, he was not in the mood of dealing with the said redhead.

Lunamaria pouted, before responding. "You think I did not try /that? Athrun Zala only chose to ignore me, until Michelle snapped and decided to stick Samuel Howard and Adrian Mckenzie on me. They were now seen tagging behind Athrun Zala - all the while, so as to prevent me from going near them. " 

"... In that case, quit bugging me ... Otherwise, I shall stick Rey on you - for bugging me. " Shinn finally threatened, knowing that Lunamaria would never go near him if Rey was anywhere around his area.

Lunamaria shot him a look of annoyance, before heading off elsewhere - leaving Shinn alone to his thoughts. 

/Finally... some peace and quiet ... / Shinn thought, as he relaxed himself - as he felt for the strong wind that blew his hair away from his face. 

He was about to turn and leave, when Athrun Zala came towards him - with determination. Raising an eyebrow in question, as the blue-haired Coordinator stopped beside him and leaned against the railings preventing them from falling into the water.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Athrun Zala started to converse with him - civil and politely. He said nothing, for it was mainly Athrun Zala whom did the talking - and the conversation was mainly full of the former asking him of his previous life in ORB. Much to his aghast, the older boy then proceed to launch into a talk on their gaining 'powers' to protect their loved ones. 

"Why are you telling me all these ?" he finally asked, unable to stop himself from asking in curiosity.

Athrun Zala had turned to regard him, slowly - before answering his question that he had had been the same before - when his mother first died in the Junius 7 Tragedy. After that, the man continue to talk for awhile longer - before telling him to think it over, carefully and left the deck of the Minerva.

"... Strange..." Shinn muttered to himself, as he continued to feel for the soft wind breeze blowing against his face.

In the meantime, Michelle whom had heard the conversation from the exit place - some distances away from the place where Shinn and Athrun Zala had been earlier on; smiled at the approaching blue-haired Coordinator.

"Nice speech over there ... " 

"... You heard? " Athrun Zala asked, quirking an eyebrow in response.

Michelle shrugged, before regarding the older boy - seriously. "Please do remember what you just said - yourself ... they applies to you as well ... " 

With that Michelle turned on her heels and left, Athrun Zala merely stared at the brunette in front of him - with deep thoughts.

to be continued

Date started: 13/06/07

Date completed: 13/06/07 


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 24

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 24

---

C.E. 73, November 23

---

Shiho stalked into the office of Yzak Jule - her expression dark with hints of annoyance. Thankfully, the door to the office was operated automatically through the sensor implanted - just outside the door. Otherwise, Shiho would have slammed the door - if given the chance to do so.

Ever since the new song and music video of 'Lacus Clyne' appeared - recently, Shiho's mood had darken in significant amount. The 'Lacus Clyne' whom was now having a concert - live at their event hall, was defintely a fake, for the real Lacus Clyne whom Shiho knew would never wear such revealing dress in public.

Yzak Jule sighed, from his position behind his working desk. Dearka Elthman, whom had been lounging in Yzak's office - eyed the fuming female glaring at their Commander with murderous intent visible on the latter's expression.

"Yzak Jule ... please give me a /damn/ good reason for allowing our fellow colleagues to head over to the event hall for that airhead bimbo's concert! " Shiho hissed through gritted teeth, at the silver-haired Commander sitting behind his working desk.

"... Shiho, I know you /don't/ like the idea of allowing our team members to go over and watched the fake Lacus Clyne - in action. However, I am sure that you are aware of the fact that nobody else knew that the current Lacus Clyne on the PLANT - is merely an imposter of the original pop idol. 

Moreover, we could not afford to gain us - anymore attention from the council. If everyone on our team don't turn up for the concert - the council would be suspicious of us knowing about things that we are not supposed to know. " Yzak responded, in a soft but firm voice.

Shiho throw the silver-haired Commander another look - but in exasperation, before huffing and dropping herself, next to Dearka Elthman on the couch. 

"I know ... but its' just so annoying ... " Shiho mumbled under her breath, half in irritation and exasperation.

Yzak and Dearka shared a common look between themselves, before shrugging and continue on their respective work. Actually, Yzak was working - Dearka was merely lazing around in Yzak's office. Now, Shiho joined the duo in the office - fuming silently at the sheer idea of Meer Campbell having a concert, in the very same building as them. 

---

C.E. 73, November 24

Time: 0900 hours

---

"James! There's a new message coming in from your sister - Josephine Mckenzie. " Melody Haw voiced aloud, as she tried to pinpoint the exact location where the message had been send. 

Just then, Sophia Norman - whom was tracking down its' origin announced to the crew members. "I got it! The message was send from - Victoria Space Port. The content of the message was to inform us that she had been told to take over the role of a medical staff - with the 81 Independent Squad, and that they are currently heading over to Gibraltar. " 

Upon Sophia's announcement, James frowned. "Isn't the 81 Independent Squad - the 'Phantom Pain' crew ?" 

Melody then proceed to scan through the information available on Michelle's laptop - the older girl had left it here, to them - in case they need to refer to any information with regards to the Blue Cosmos or the Earth Alliance Forces.

"James, I found the information - the 81 Independent Squad was indeed the 'Phantom Pain' crew. "

"... Did she mention why she was with them ?" James directed the question to Sophia Norman, whom was still reading through the content of the coded message from his younger sister.

"Hold on a minute - I am trying to decipher all the hidden message, Sir!" Sophia replied, as she worked feverishly on the coded message. 

"Yes, Josephine stated here that she was taking over for her fellow colleague - Grace. It appeared that this particular 'Grace' she was referring towards had taken off time to visit someone, and that she had been told to fill in the role - until Grace arrived back from wherever she was - to report for duty ... " 

"I see... " James responded, while looking thoughtful.

Turning back to the crew, James announced. "In that case, our original plan would have to be changed. Initially, we were being told to pick her up from Victoria Space Port in a month's time from now. However, seeing that she's already down on Earth - we should head off to Gibraltar to meet up with her, instead.

Speaking of which, please find some possible means of getting that particular information over to Michelle. " 

Melody nodded, and said. "I'll send her a short message through the cellphone. It'll reached her faster - that way. " 

"Alright, in that case - we shall rest early for today. Tomorrow, we shall set off for Gibraltar. " James told the crew members - gathered on the bridge.

"Why wait until tomorrow to leave for Gibraltar, and not leaving - right now ?" Melody asked, bewildered.

It was Sophia whom answered the question, "In order to get to Gibraltar - we will need to get by Suez Canal. However, that is currently been occupied by the Earth Alliance Forces. According to the coded information - which I received from my father, Captain Norman - whom was situated in Gibraltar as we spoke ... The Minerva had been send to eliminate them.

According to the information received, they would be arriving in Suez to join in the battle - latest by today. Henceforth, by leaving tomorrow - it will ensure us the security of not being spotted by any Earth Alliance or ZAFT Forces; along the way. " 

"Aa... I see, in that case - I shall go and notify the rest of the crew members about the slight change in plans. " Melody spoke up, as she made a move to leave the bridge.

---

C.E. 73, November 24

Time: 1300 hours

---

Athrun Zala was on the way to meet up with a fellow representative from the resistance group, when Michelle called out to him. The resistance group had been fighting constantly with the Earth Alliance Forces situated at the valley - separating the border of Gibraltar and Suez, over the past few months. 

That was the reason why Athrun was on his way out to meet the representative, for they are desperately in need of someone whom could tell them about the current situation - in detail.

"Athrun ? Where are you going ?" Michelle asked, finding it strange for the blue-haired Coordinator to be going around the place in his piloting gear.

"Aa... I'm going out to meet up with a fellow member of the local resistance group. We need information on the Earth Alliance Forces situated here - and these resistance group members possessed the most information with regards to the current situation. " Athrun Zala responded, double-checking the content on his clipboard.

"I see ... Mind if I join you on the trip ?" Michelle asked.

Athrun Zala hesitated for a moment, before shrugging. "Well... if listening in to the conversation was all you wanted - then I do not see any problems with that. " 

Michelle smile widen, as she proceed to join the fellow Coordinator on his journey to meet up with the said representative from the resistance group.

The moment they met up with the representative - Ms. Corneil, both of them were speechless. The said representative was not much older than a mere ten year old child, but having enough experience dealing with strange occurrence; both of them managed to keep their surprise being shown on their features.

Once Athrun Zala introduced the representative to the fellow pilots on board of the Minerva, the meeting started officially. 

"That's all for the meeting - if there's no other questions, please get ready. The battle will start in fifteen minutes time. " Athrun Zala announced, as he surveyed the fellow pilots' for some reactions.

As usual the only protest came from Shinn Asuka, but Athrun Zala had once again managed to convince the boy to simply do as he was told.

As soon as Shinn and Rey were out of earshot, Lunamaria spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Athrun-san, you are really superb ... Do you know you are the first one ever to get Shinn Asuka to obey orders - without him complaining and protesting ?" 

"Oh... Is that so ? " Athrun responded, with mild amusement.

"Yes! Defintely - a lot of our seniors and instructors back at the Academy had problems with getting Shinn to obey them. However, you handled him - so easily. " Lunamaria exclaimed - still grinning at Athrun Zala.

"... Honestly, Shinn was only giving others that sort of impression because he had no idea how to relate to others. That, is something which I can deal with ... " Athrun responded, before adding on to his statement.

"Personally, I think I am not that good with /communicating/ with people - as well. Honestly, I think nobody whom knew me /very well/ from before - would say I have good /interpersonal/ skills. In fact, they might tell you - just the opposite of what you think about me. " 

Michelle rolled her eyes at Athrun Zala's words, before commenting. "You can say that again. Since when did you bother with communicating ? Your actions speak louder than your words - /buddy/. " 

"..." Athrun was about to respond, before realizing that Michelle was right. He never did have to make an effort in communicating with others - Kira can easily guessed what was on his mind, and the same to go for Lacus Clyne.

If anything, Kira would always be the one to speak up - for the both of them. The rest of their accquitances, merely had to listen to Kira and followed the instructions given by his childhood best friend.

"Say whatever you want ... " Athrun finally managed, before heading for the hangar - leaving behind a stunned Lunamaria and an annoyed Michelle.

Just then, Rey arrived at the site and eyed the both of them - strangely. "What are you people doing here ?"

Michelle shrugged, before heading off towards the direction of Athrun Zala's assigned room - which she was sharing with the fellow 'FAITH' member. Meanwhile, Lunamaria turned to Rey and asked.

"Did you heard what Athrun Zala say to me - earlier on ?" Lunamaria asked, still stunned at Athrun Zala's words.

Rey simply stared at Lunamaria, without giving any response. Then again, he honestly do not care about what Athrun had been saying to Lunamaria Hawke. 

"Did Athrun Zala meant for me to /stop bugging him/ - with that comment of him, not being good with interpersonal relations skills ?" Lunamaria asked Rey - despite knowing that the blond would never gave her any response for the question.

"... Saa..." Rey simply shrugged, before heading into the lift that just came back up - to take them both down to the hangar.

Eventually, they managed to break through the Lohengrin stationed at the valley - and headed towards the direction of the Gibraltar ZAFT Military Base. The whole battle did not take more than two hours - before all the Lohengrins stationed had been destroyed by them. 

After a debriefing session in the meeting room, and Ms. Corneil was escorted back to her fellow resistance group members by Athrun Zala. The Minerva left the valley behind and headed towards the direction of the Gibraltar Military Base.

---

C.E. 73, November 25

---

The Minerva arrived at the entrance to the ZAFT Military Base situated in the town of Diocula, a little before 10 O'clock in the morning, on the 25th of November. Despite the fact that the ship had yet to be fully docked within the Diocula port - the crew members were already seen lounging around the cafeteria. 

Apparently, the large screen situated within the cafeteria of the Minerva was currently broadcasting the concert of 'Lacus Clyne' - 'live' from the atrium of the Diocula Military Base.

Athrun Zala had been heading into the cafeteria of the Minerva with the Hawke siblings, together - with the intention of having breakfast; when the blue-haired Coordinator caught sight of the screen image showing the start of the concert.

A look of utter surprise crossed his features, while thoughts of horror flashes through his mind. The shock of seeing Meer Campbell having a concert - within the Gibraltar Military Base; causes the usually calm and logical pilot to take a few steps back, instantly.

/No... it cannot be happening ... My god ... / Athrun's eyes widen in shock, as he accidentally let slip of the name 'Meer' - when the sight of the Pink ZAKU appeared, with the said female dancing on the hand of the unit. 

/What the hell ... Why is Meer Campbell over here ? Why is she even down on Earth - in the first place ... What if, by some chance - she came face to face with the real Lacus Clyne ? Oh my god ... this is so /not/ happening ... / 

Athrun's mind were immediately overwhelmed with thoughts as such, before long - he was reduced to a state of being incoherency and a ball of nerves.

Thankfully, Lunamaria Hawke attention were not exactly on the blue-haired Coordinator - next to her. In fact, the elder Hawke sister was gazing up at the screen with interest - wondering about the sudden re-appearance of the said idol princess. However, the younger girl - Meyrin Hawke, was another matter entirely.

She had heard the accidental slip-up of Athrun Zala, referring to the supposed Lacus Clyne as 'Meer'. However, the younger Hawke sister had no chance to clarify the matter - for she was suddenly worried about the current pilot standing beside her; constantly mumbling incoherently under his breath.

Looking around the cafeteria, Meyrin tried to find someone whom could possibly help with the situation. Thankfully, it appeared that she was not the only one whom noticed the abnormality of the blue-haired pilot - for the sight of a familiar looking brunette was currently heading towards their direction.

to be continued

Date started: 13/06/07

Date completed: 14/06/07 


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 25

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 25

---

C.E. 73, November 25

---

Michelle Haw hurried over to the site - where Athrun Zala was standing next to the younger Hawke sibling, mumbling words of incoherency under his breath. Michelle had been right across the room, when her eyes landed upon the ex-fiance of Lacus Clyne - eyeing the big screen with a look of utter horror and surprise. 

That was exactly the reason why she knew she had to hurry over to the blue-haired Coordinator, for she feared that Athrun might accidentally let slip of the fact that the Lacus Clyne currently being featured on screen, was actually the impersonator of the real Lacus Clyne whom had somehow 'vanished' from the media world - following the end of the last war.

Despite not knowing why and how the fake 'Lacus' came about - Michelle had no doubt that this particular pop idol dancing on the hideous looking 'ZAKU' Unit, was not the same Lacus Clyne whom she had knew over the period of time. Moreover, the sudden change in the performing style of Lacus Clyne was another point in the opposite direction - as to the original Lacus Clyne that Michelle had learnt to 'adore'.

Upon reaching the duo standing at the entrance way leading to the Minerva's cafeteria. Michelle merely took one look in Athrun Zala's direction, before taking charge of the current situation. Turning to the younger redhead, Michelle told the girl in a tone that indicated - total obedience.

"Meyrin, I'll handle Athrun - over here. Go and get me a glass of water, from the water point. After that, head over to the medic wing and asked for some asprins - then, come over to Athrun Zala's room /immediately/. Now Go! " 

If Meyrin Hawke find anything strange and out of ordinary, the girl had wisely chose to keep her comments and thoughts to herself - for the redhead barely voiced out any objections to Michelle's order, before the girl scurried off to collect the items that Michelle had instructed for her to do.

Noticing the familiar figure of Adrian Mckenzie and Samuel Howard, coming around the corner - heading towards the direction of the cafeteria. Michelle spoke up, catching the attraction of them.

"Adrian, Samuel - your meals can wait for another minute. Help me guide this fellow back to his room ... " Michelle instructed them.

Adrian and Samuel shared a look among themselves, before asking Michelle about the situation. Michelle grimaced, before responding. 

"I'll tell you guys - later. Get /him/ back to his room /first/ - Can't you two see that Athrun Zala was currently on the verge of suffering from a nervous breakdown and that - he's nearly /hyperventiliating?"

The two men shared another look between themselves, before shrugging and dragged the still mumbling and incoherent blue-haired Coordinator away from the cafeteria - towards the former's room.

Once they reaches to the privacy of Athrun Zala's room - Michelle proceed to launch into the tale of the real Lacus Clyne in ORB, and the current imposter dancing out front in public. While Michelle had no real indication of where the real Lacus Clyne was currently - she knew that the 'Freedom' and 'Archangel' were with her. Therefore, there was not a single possibility of the Lacus dancing and singing outside - could be the same one that was nearly assassinated by fellow 'FAITH' troops.

Before Michelle could say anything more, the younger redhead had arrived with the items that Michelle had requested for. Michelle nodded at the younger Hawke sister - and gestured for the girl to put the items down. After assessing Meyrin Hawke for a few seconds, trying to see if the girl could be trusted with certain information - Michelle finally shrugged and allowed the girl to stay put in the same room as them.

Pushing the glass of water into the hands' of Athrun Zala, Michelle spoke - slowly but in authority manner. 

"Athrun, drink the water - and calm yourself down, instantly! " 

Athrun Zala drained the glass of water easily, before taking several deep breath to calm himself down. By the time he regained his senses, he found four pairs of eyes observing him with concern, interest, curiosity and amusement.

---

"Athrun ... one word, explain yourself. " Michelle started, eyeing Athrun Zala with a solemn expression on her face.

Athrun Zala felt himself opening and closing his mouth, but no words were being spoken. Michelle seemed to have notice his inability to form coherent speeches, therefore - approached him with another tactic.

"Athrun Zala, seeing that there is no way I could get a decent answer from you - now. I am going to ask you only /one thing/ ... " Michelle paused for dramatic effect, while Athrun Zala gulped - not knowing what the brunette had wanted to ask him about.

"Do you /know/ that particular /Lacus Clyne/ having the concert outside ?" Michelle finally spoke her question, aloud.

Athrun Zala glances towards the direction of Meyrin Hawke - discreetly, and Michelle - knowing about Athrun's hesitancy at answering the question sighed as she turned to the younger Hawke sister, and asked.

"Meyrin Hawke - are you willing to swear on your life ... not to divulge any information that was informed, exchanged and discussed within this very room - itself ? If you are unable to keep them a secret to yourself - I am sorry, but I would have to ask you to leave the room. For - what we were going to discuss in this room later, would be of the utmost secrecy and importance. It may concerns the lives of many others ... " Michelle directed the statement at Meyrin Hawke, solemnly.

Meyrin Hawke, glancing about the room at its' occupants - before looking back at Athrun Zala and Michelle Haw, finally nodded. For the past few weeks since she heard of Athrun Zala's re-enlistment into ZAFT and being appointed to her crew, Meyrin had been dying to know more about the said pilot. Now that the chance came to her by itself, she would be damn if she allowed the chance to slip by her. 

"I swear on my life that I will tell no one of the conversation which took place in this exact room, at this very moment of time. " Meyrin vowed, making her declaration ringing loud and clear - in the room.

"Good! Now, Athrun - your story ?" Michelle directed her enquiring eyes to Athrun Zala - this time around.

Athrun Zala sighed, as he proceeded to launch into his tale of meeting the Chairman - after his departure to the PLANT from ORB. The story finally ended with his re-enlistment into ZAFT and 'FAITH' - after being 'persuaded' by Meer Campbell.

"... So the Lacus Clyne having the concert now - is actually Meer Campbell ?" Michelle repeated, looking thoughtful of the situation.

"Yes, but that is not the /worst/ thing ... The thing was - she had it drilled in her mind that /we/ are supposed to be /engaged/ ... and she even suggested for us to /act/ like /it/. " Athrun Zala sighed aloud - that was the other reason why he had went into a panic attack, earlier on.

"Oh lord ... this is /not good/ ... not good at all ... " Michelle commented.

Athrun Zala then started pacing about the room, muttering and cursing silently under his breath - before muttering aloud.

"Why didn't my /father/ announced the annulment of my /engagement/ to Lacus Clyne - void when he was still alive and in charge of the council ?" 

"... He was /your father/ ... not /my father/ ... How the hell would I know what he was thinking about ? " Michelle reminded the pacing Coordinator, before commenting.

"Well... in that case, I suggest you continue /acting/ as what she wanted you to do in public. There's no other easier way to solve the problem and hassle of having to explain the whole story behind Lacus Clyne and your no-longer in effect engagement situation. " 

Athrun Zala sighed as he committed himself into the task of /acting/ fiance to the imposter of Lacus Clyne - with resignation. 

"Athrun - good luck acting the role of a dutiful fiance. I sure hope you do not have to deal with her - twenty four hours, seven. Complain to Meyrin Hawke - or Samuel, even Adrian - if you find it too hard to endure. They will defintely keep the information to themselves, if they valued their life - well enough. Otherwise, just silenced them - when you no longer need them around. " Michelle said, as she made a move to leave the room.

Athrun Zala gaped, before asking. "Where are you going ?" 

Michelle shot the former a strange look, before reminding him. "I am going outside for some fresh air, and hopefully - being able to locate my elder sister who's actually here on an assignment for the press. " 

With that, the brunette turned on her heels and left the room - leaving behind Athrun Zala and his fellow crew members in her wake.

---

"Right, and we better go and get ourselves breakfast - then. " Samuel and Adrian, told the other two occupants and left the room in search of their breakfast.

Athrun Zala barely noticed their vanishing without a trace, leaving him alone in his room with Meyrin Hawke. It was not until he decided that he was done with his dwelling in misery and came back into the land of living - did he finally realized the silent redhead still observing him, from the side of the room.

"Meyrin ... thank you. " Athrun finally managed, after coming up with nothing smart to tell the redhead.

Meyrin blinked, before asking. "Why are you thanking me ? I didn't even do anything ... " 

Athrun continued staring at the younger girl, before asking for himself. "You are certain that you would not tell anyone about what I've just reveal in this room ? " 

Upon Meyrin's brisk nod, Athrun smiled a real smile at the younger Hawke sibling. "Then I did the correct thing by 'thanking' you. You have no idea how much I appreciate that from you - since I do not know you, as compared to how I knew Samuel, Adrian and Michelle. Therefore, your silence about the secret - meant /a lot/ to me. " 

For a while, no one spoke - Meyrin only looking down at her feet, with flaming red cheeks. Athrun Zala, meanwhile, was soaking up the silence in the room - before standing up and making a move to leave the room. Realizing that the redhead had yet to move from her position, Athrun Zala started.

"I'm famished ... how about getting /us/ breakfast from the cafeteria and bring them back here for some peace and quiet ? I don't know about you ... but I doubt I would be able to eat - in the cafeteria with the screen showing the image of Meer singing and dancing on that scary looking ZAKU unit. " 

Meyrin smiled up at Athrun, a smile which seems sunny and beautiful in Athrun's opinion - as the girl nodded in agreement to his suggestion. Athrun smiled back at the younger girl in return, and began leading them towards the direction of the cafeteria.

After the comfortable silent breakfast session in the privacy of Athrun Zala's room, Meyrin excused herself politely from the pilot's company and volunteered to return their empty tray to the cafeteria. Athrun Zala, meanwhile, decided to head over to the hangar and check up on the status of his Mobile Suit - the 'Savior'.

He was half-way across to the position where he left his Mobile Suit at, when he overheard two young technicians working on his unit - discussing about Lacus Clyne and how much her style had changed as compared to her debut days - some years ago.

/... If they only knew ... / Athrun Zala thought as he approached the two technicians in discussion, with irony clouding his mind.

The moment the two technicians spotted his approaching, the conversation stopped altogether - as they hurried to apologize for discussing his 'fiancee' and fantasizing the body of his 'fiancee', in /that/ manner.

Waving off their apologies with a smile, Athrun enquired on the condition of the 'Savior'. Once the technicians filled him in on the details, he turned on his heels - leaving the gossiping technicians and his Mobile Suit behind. On his way out from the hangar, he could still hear the gossiping technicians discussing how 'lucky' he was to have 'Lacus Clyne' as his fiancee.

"If only they knew it was his best friend - Kira whom was the real 'lucky person' to be engaged to the real Lacus Clyne... " Athrun mumbled incoherently under his breath.

Shaking his head ruefully, for the last time - since he mused on the irony of the situation. Athrun Zala headed out of the Minerva, to face the public - he had had spend enough time hiding himself away from the reality and it was now time for him to face the music.

---

The moment Athrun Zala emerged from the Minerva, he was immediately escorted by the two Hawke siblings. Actually, it was Lunamaria whom made a grab for his arms and latched her own in his as they approached the atrium where Meer Campbell's concert as 'Lacus Clyne' was still in action.

Glancing to his side, he found the younger Hawke sister - shooting him a look of apology, before winking suggestively at him to play along with her. Almost immediately, Meyrin Hawke feigned faint as she allowed her small and frail body to sway suddenly - and fell right into the supporting arms of Athrun Zala.

Catching on to her 'act', Athrun smirked inwardly as he purposely placed one of his hand on the back of Meyrin - while supporting the unstable girl with his other hand, leading them away from the crowd towards the side of the atrium - where lesser people were crowding around them.

Michelle Haw whom was done with her task of locating her elder sister, and informing the former of her reasons for being here with the Minerva crew, instead of staying back in the Kingdom of ORB - was now on her way back to locate the Minerva crew members. 

Michelle grinned as she caught sight of the little episode which took place near the front of the atrium, the little 'act' put together by Meyrin Hawke and Athrun Zala was so amusing to watch - for the sour look upon Lunamaria Hawke's features was simply brilliant.

Heading towards the direction where the blue-haired Coordinator was now standing with the two Hawke siblings, Michelle met up with her ex-patrol partner - Heine Westernfluss, on the way over to the group gathered by the side of the atrium.

Pausing in her mission to reach the Minerva crew, Michelle spoke softly but audible enough for the orange-haired Coordinator to catch her words.

"Why are you here ? Please, do not tell me that the Chairman assigned you - a fellow 'FAITH' member to be his personal bodyguard for the trip ... Because, that would be a waste of your /talent/ ... " 

Heine Westernfluss smirked, "No... thank god! I have no wish nor the intention to be use as a mere bodyguard - thank you ... Before you ask, I have to say - I am also /not/ playing bodyguard to that /Lacus Clyne/. I rather died by the hands of 'Freedom' than playing bodyguard to that imposter of Lacus Clyne. " 

Michelle gasped, before asking. "You knew ? " 

Heine rolled his eyes, in exasperation before responding. "The troops send to assassinate Lacus Clyne in ORB - I was supposed to be in that team, too. However, seeing that I am still in one piece and very much alive - I am not among those idiots whom attempted to assassinate Lacus Clyne in ORB ... After all, I had no intention of fighting against the 'Freedom'. "

Michelle stared at Heine incredulously, before asking. "How did you avoid that mission ? I thought, you are not supposed to be given a choice ?" 

Heine grinned, and responded impishly. "I took a period of leave for seven days - just to avoid being send out for that particular mission. " 

Michelle shakes her head at Heine's response, before excusing herself from Heine's company and said. 

"I need to re-join the Minerva crew. Actually, I am supposed to be off-duty, but I came here with the Minerva on the permission of Captain Mckenzie - to travel to the Gibraltar Military Base for the sake of locating Captain Norman." 

"Sure, I guess I'll see you around - some other time. " Heine told Michelle, as he moved away after saluting Michelle with a mocking gesture.

Michelle returned the mocking gesture, before she headed towards the Minerva crew - again.

to be continued

Date started: 14/06/07

Date completed: 14/06/07

Date edited: 02/09/07 


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 26

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From then on, I'll go on and expand until I reached the start of the series 'Destiny' where it begins.

---

Chapter 26

---

C.E. 73, November 25

---

"Hey Athrun ... nice to see that you finally decided to come out from /hiding/ ... huh ?" Michelle said, in a teasing manner.

Athrun Zala shot her a warning look, before shrugging and replied. "Hiding on board the Minerva was hardly a wise solution - if I am searching for a solution to the situation - on a long term basis.

"Hm.mm... true... Right, by the way - I need to head off somewhere around this town, later on in the day. Do you think you could helped me by fending off any questions with regards to my absence - later on in the day, should there be anyone whom noticed ? I had some /personal/ things to take care of - while I'm around the area. " 

Michelle commented, emphasising on the term 'Personal' - so that the blue-haired Coordinator could actually comprehend her hidden message that her absence would have something to do with the ORB government matters. 

Mentally, she also noted the little detail of how Athrun Zala - still had one of his hand placed on Meyrin's back, supporting the younger girl.

"Sure, I'll be sure to inform Captain Gladys of your being away, and helped in whatever ways which I could - with regards to your absence. " Athrun told the brunette, as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright, I guess I better go - while I still can. I thought I just spotted Mirialla somewhere around the area, better go and catch up with her. I'll see you guys around - soon. " Michelle added as an afterthought, smirking as she left the group behind - heading for the exit of the Military Base.

Athrun Zala stared after the departing figure of Michelle Haw, before shaking his head ruefully - at the former's last words, before leaving them. 

---

Lunamaria Hawke was eyeing the conversation exchanged between Michelle and Athrun Zala, when she noticed the way Athrun Zala still had his hand on her younger sister's back. Narrowing her eyes into slits as she regarded her sister - Meyrin, whom was oblivious to her staring and continue to look up at Athrun Zala - with adoration. 

The sheer sight of them causes Lunamaria's blood to boil, instantly - and she had been on the verge of snapping at the two for openly 'touching' one another in public, when Shinn Asuka arrived with their Vice-Captain in tow.

Upon the sight of the new arrivals, Athrun Zala finally managed to remove his free hand from the back of Meyrin Hawke. Meyrin, on the other hand, was disappointed by the sudden retrieval of Athrun Zala's hand from her back. However, she was adamant on hiding her disappointment - for she would never let her elder sister have a chance to poke fun at her.

Despite what her elder sister may have thought on the earlier situation, Meyrin was still not that retarded in her discovery of her elder sister's discomfort at Athrun's 'affectionate' gesture - by supporting her back with his free hand. 

Smiling at the thought of 'winning' Athrun's affection in front of her elder sister's presence - Meyrin shot a look of triumph over at Lunamaria, causing the former to huff and puff at the sheer sight of her.

Resisting the urge to giggle aloud, Meyrin politely excused herself back to the Minerva - since the Vice-Captain had obviously been send to tell the pilots of Minerva to head over to the restaurant situated at the hotel - next to their Military Base. Apparently, the Chairman wanted to have dinner with them - together, as they discussed on the current war situation.

Meyrin had no idea what happened during the talk, but Rey - whom came back to the Minerva with their Captain for duty had revealed to her; about the other three pilots' spending the night in the hotel room which the Chairman had taken the liberty to book for them. Rey added that it was the Chairman's idea of rewarding them for their hard work of defending the fleet from enemies' attack. 

To which, Meyrin had simply nodded in acknowledgement of the news - she was never comfortable with the blond's presence and therefore, took the chance to leave as soon as she could. 

---

After Lunamaria and Shinn had retreated to the privacy of their hotel room - for the night of rest, the Chairman had held Athrun back - and attempted to seek out information with regards to the Archangel and the 'Freedom'. 

"... I apologize, Sir ... However, I had no idea of their current location. What I do know was that they are no longer in ORB - as we now spoke. Personally, I would have give anything to know about their locations - for I felt the need to talk to them; especially with the current situation of the war. " Athrun answered, truthfully.

/Well... that's true though. I am not exactly lying about my not knowing of their location - however, even if I were to know ... it's not as if I would just tell you about it - without asking you of your intentions. Since you had bascially consulted me on the very same issue - when I went to see you in PLANT ...

Although, I still had no idea what are your plans as of current - and with regards to Meer's involvement... I could only hope that I did not make the wrong decision to come back to ZAFT. / Athrun Zala thought to himself, for half of him was still not fully convinced by the Chairman's reason for wanting to know of the Archangel's location.

"... It's been a long day for you, Why don't you head off for bed ? However, I do hope that you will inform me - should you came into knowledge of the Archangel's location. I certainly hope that I can persuade them to stand with me - on the current situation. " The Chairman told Athrun Zala, before allowing the blue-haired Coordinator to leave the site of their talk.

Some distances away, Meer Campbell was busy entertaining herself with her red coloured 'Haro' that kept on bouncing around the place. She looked up in delight at the sight of the approaching Chairman, and asked.

"Are you done with your talk with Athrun ?" 

The Chairman graced her with a smile, and nodded. Meer beamed in delight, and asked for permission to visit Athrun. 

"I've just send him off to his room for some rest, but I'm sure if you hurry now - you might be able to catch hold of him ... " The Chairman told Meer Campbell, with an understanding look upon his features.

Meer nodded excitedly, as she happily skipped off towards the direction of the hotel lobby - where she knew the pilot was bound to pass on his way up to his room.

After enquiring with the lobby receptionists, and informing the said person of her being the fiancee of Athrun Zala - she was shown the way to the blue-haired Coordinator's room. Letting herself into the room, she regarded the sleeping Coordinator with a smile on her face before removing her own clothes article - until she was down to her pink skimpy looking nightgown.

Sneaking under the covers of Athrun's blanket, Meer snuggled herself closer to the sleeping male and slept soundly through the night. 

---

C.E. 73, November 26

Time: 08 00 hours

---

Athrun Zala had been peacefully sleeping in his hotel room, when he felt something heavy landing on his lower torso. 

/What the hell was that/ Athrun Zala thought, whatever that was on his lower torso - now, was certainly not there - the night before.

Squinting his eyes open, as he allowed himself to adjust to the rays from the morning sun. His movements stilled itself, when he finally noticed the source of his discomfort - this morning. Meer Campbell - the imposter of Lacus Clyne, was currently sleeping soundly next to him - on the very same bed.

As soon as his mind registered the fact that he was sleeping on the same bed as Meer Campbell, he did the most naturally thing to do - he stumbled out from the bed as fast as his body movements allowed him. If he had been a female - he would have screamed, but since he was a male - and would be un-manly if he were to scream. He chose to get away from the sleeping figure on /his/ bed - as soon as possible.

However, he had not taken in the fact that one of his foot was still entangled within the mess of blanket - now hovering at the lower area of the Queen size bed. The very same bed which Meer Campbell was still lying atop - thoughts of absolute horror flooded his mind, as Athrun Zala stumbled ungracefully out of bed and landing with a loud 'thud'. 

The loud 'thud' of his ungraceful landing off the bed - must have woken the female lying on his bed. 

For his eyes widen at the sight of Meer Campbell eyeing him through sleeping eyes, stretching herself as she regarded him - coolly. At the same time, exposing her cleavage as well as her long and slim legs - for the blanket had been totally removed from her body while she stretched.

/Oh my god ... This is simply too much for me to handle ... Michelle will kill me, no wait - Cagalli would slaughter me first before allowing Michelle to do it. Then Kira would continue the dirty job ... for tarnishing Lacus namesake ... Despite that this was not the real Lacus Clyne - but nobody around here, knew that - right / Athrun Zala paused in his thoughts, as he tried to recollect himself.

/Damn ... either way, I am still 'dead'. Oh my god ... what would happen if someone see us like /this/ now ? They will think that something must have happened between us ... Good Lord, and if the news of such incident were spread around the area ... Kira will kill me ... he will defintely kill me ... / 

Just when Athrun Zala thought - the situation could not get anymore worst then it already was, the door to his hotel room sounded with a distinctive 'knock' - which was then followed by the voice of a female.

A very familiar female - Lunamaria Hawke, the girl whom had pestered him for days when he first landed on board of the Minerva. Making a grab for his pants hanging by the side, he tried to pull it up - when his eyes widen further at Meer Campbell's actions.

/Oh lord ... No ... !!! Someone please wake me up from this nightmare/ Athrun wailed to himself, mentally - as the sight of Meer Campbell answering his door for him.

/With a sexy nightgown - no less... / Athrun Zala added mentally, as Lunamaria Hawke gaped open-mouthed at the sight that met her. 

/My life is over - /officially/ Athrun Zala sighed aloud, as the door to his hotel room was slammed back into place. 

That was when he recalled Meer's response to Lunamaria - before slamming the door to the face of the gaping redhead.

Accumulated stress together with his disoriented mind from his sleep-deprived mind, Athrun Zala throw caution to the wind as he snapped loudly to the female walking towards him.

"Why did you do /that? " Athrun prompted, frowning angrily at the oblivious Meer Campbell.

"Eh ? We are supposed to be engaged - right ?" Meer responded with a question of her own.

"That was exactly the reason why I am asking you - Why did you say that to Lunamaria, better yet - /Why/ did you /answer the door/, in the first place ?! Do you know you are /not supposed/ to do /that?" Athrun pressed on, shaking the shoulders of Meer Campbell in agitation.

Meer Campbell blinked, still confused - she asked. "Eh? You mean ... Lacus-san /never/ did /that/ before ?" 

Staring at the sight of Meer Campbell looking genuinely confused by his anger, Athrun Zala came to an utter realization that Meer had actually thought it /normal/ for an /engaged/ couple to behave - that way around one another. 

Slapping a hand to his face in self-loathing, for his own mistake of not explaining to Meer in prior of how Lacus would act around him - while they were /still engaged/ to one another. Sighing aloud, Athrun Zala voiced his next question to the impersonator of Lacus Clyne.

"Never mind ... Just /tell me/ how did you ended up in /here/ on the /same bed/ as /myself?" 

"Oh ... last night when I came over to pay you a visit, the receptionist kindly brought me up here and open the door for me. Seeing that you are sleeping so peacefully, I dare not woke up - so I thought, since we are supposed to be engaged ...

Even if we were to sleep in the same bed, it would have been considered normal - right ? " Meer finished the last bit of her explanation, glancing warily at Athrun - fearing that he might get angry with her, again.

"..." Athrun Zala stared at Meer Campbell in silence, contemplating on his next actions. Finally, he spoke - his voice cold and warningly. 

"Meer ... /never/ do /these things/ again. I am a very /private/ person - I /do not/ appreciate of having my /private/ and /personal space/ invaded by others ... /Not even you/ - whom is supposed to be acting as my /fiancee/... Do you understand me ? " 

Athrun Zala look absolutely livid, but was trying to calm himself down - and convinced himself with the reasonings that Meer Campbell was not Lacus Clyne, and that she had no idea of his temper and characteristics.

Not wanting to stay in the room further, he ordered for Meer to get away from him and waited for him - outside. Claiming that he need some time to himself - before he could faced her, and joined her in public.

The shaken up girl had agreed and obeyed his words - instantly, not wanting to irritate him further.

After cursing aloud for several minutes, but toning his voice down - so that he would not attract any further attraction from the others. 

Athrun Zala finally managed to rid himself of his livid rage, and was now able to deal with the public - again. Now fully dressed back in his elite uniform, he opened up the door leading to the outside corridors of the hotel - Athrun Zala took his first step out into public, as the door closes behind him.

---

C.E. 73, November 26

Time: 10 00 hours

---

Lunamaria counted to ten, mentally - before taking several deep breath to calm herself down. Not that it does her any good, for she was still boiling with anger - at both Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne. Sure, she had been notified of them being engaged and promised to one another - since a long time ago. Yet, that still does not give that Clyne female - the /bloody/ right to slam a door to her face.

Yes, she might have interrupted at the wrong time, wrong place. Yet, the least they could do was to tell her politely to come back later or something else. Not allowing her to take in the sight of the both of them - being half-dressed, before slamming the door in her face. Well, even though most of her rage was being directed to that Lacus Clyne - she was still irritated by Athrun Zala's apparent lack of actions. 

/How could he allow his fiancee to treat me - his fellow team mate, that rudely and impolitely / Lunamaria thought, silently seething with anger - at her earlier encounter.

"Luna ? Where's Athrun Zala ? Didn't you say that you are going to fetch him - and invite him to join us for breakfast ?" The voice of Shinn Asuka reaches Lunamaria's hearing range, causing her to boil with anger, again.

"Hhmp-ed! Do not bother to talk to me about that Zala guy - from now on! He's so maddening! He and his beloved - /fiancee/ ... " Lunamaria responded, with a huff as she crossed both her arms across her chest - defensively.

"Huh ?" Shinn Asuka blinked, in puzzlement - not comprehending Lunamaria's sudden rage. 

Just then a chuckle was heard from the corner of the cafeteria, an orange-haired elite soldier started to approach the two of them.

"I take it that - you two were part of the Minerva crew ?" 

"Yes, and you are ?" Shinn responded, on behalf of both Lunamaria and himself.

The man grinned, and replied. "Heine Westernfluss - at your service. "

Before Shinn could say anything in response, Athrun Zala arrived at the cafeteria with Lacus Clyne attached to his side. 

Heine Westernfluss noted the look of resignation upon Athrun Zala's features and immediately felt a sense of pity and sympathy for the fellow Coordinator. Also taking note of Lunamaria's annoyed look and Shinn Asuka's curious expression - Heine Westernfluss started approaching the two new-comers.

to be continued

Date started: 14/06/07

Date completed: 14/06/07

Date edited: 10/09/07 


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T / PG-15

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 27

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 27

---

C.E 73, November 26

---

"Athrun Zala - I presume ?" Heine started, as he approached the blue-haired 'FAITH' elite.

"Erm... Yes, you're ?" Athrun Zala eyed the unknown elite soldier - in front of him, as he tried to recall if he knew the fellow member of ZAFT.

Heine smiled at Athrun Zala's frown, as he re-introduced himself to the group of pilots, just for the sake of Athrun Zala.

"I'm Heine Westernfluss ... I'm glad to have the chance to finally meet you - personally. " 

"Oh... " Athrun Zala responded, still baffled as to the reason why Heine Westernfluss had decided to engage him in a conversation. 

Before they could say another thing to each other, the bodyguards of Lacus Clyne appeared - telling the pop idol to hurry for her next destination on schedule. 

Meer pouted, before allowing herself to be pulled away by the guards - in charge of protecting her. However, not before putting on a dramatic act of bading farewell with Athrun Zala. 

To which, Lunamaria announced rudely that she was leaving - and stalked off, leaving the group behind her - gaping.

Heine smirked, and said in a teasing manner. "The two of you appeared to be rather cozy with one another, despite having us around as potential audiences. " 

Now Athrun Zala was openly showing his annoyance to the orange-haired Coordinator, and responded testily. "Can we please stop talking about what happened - back then ? "

Heine grinned, before commenting. "Easy there ... I was only kidding with you. You were formerly on the Cruez' team - right ?"

Upon Athrun's nod, Heine continued his statement. "I was there - you know ... for the final battle. I was with the Yakin Defence Troops ... "

"... And ? You are trying to tell me something - right ?" Athrun Zala stated, matter-of-factly.

Heine smiled, "I knew you will catch on - eventually. I was once, Michelle's patrol partner - when she first enlisted with ZAFT ... you know ?"

"Aa... I /see/ ... so you knew ? About the truth behind this ... " Athrun shot a look in the direction where Meer was last seen heading off - towards.

Heine nodded, before enquiring about the number of pilots' on board the Minerva and double-checking the number of Mobile Suits - on board. After which, came the issue of the number of 'FAITH' members - traveling together with the Minerva.

"I wonder what the Chairman was thinking about - adding me to the list of pilots' on the Minerva, at this point of time. I thought, having four pilots' on board was already sufficient for the defending of this fleet. 

Now, that makes a total of five pilots on the Minerva - and a total of three 'FAITH' members. " Heine frowned, inwardly agreeing with Yzak Jule's idea of politicians.

"Oh ... come with me then, I'll bring you over to see the Captain. " Athrun said, eager to get away from the hotel cafeteria - in case, Meer was done with her duty and came back looking for him.

---

C.E. 73, November 26

Time : 11 00 hours

---

After getting Heine fully settled down in his room, previously shared with Michelle - now with Heine, Athrun Zala headed out with the intention to explain the happenings this morning, to Lunamaria Hawke. However, his efforts were clearly in vain - since, the elder Hawke sibling did nothing but to ignore him - completely.

"... " Athrun Zala sighed, deciding to approach Lunamaria - when the former was no longer mad at him, and calm enough to listen to his explanations.

Athrun Zala was about to turn and head towards the direction of the hangar, when the younger sister of Lunamaria - approached him with a smile on her lips.

"I heard about what happened from Shinn - just now. If I were you, I would not bother myself with the task of explaining to my elder sister. I know her very well - by the end of the week, she would be talking to you - again. " Meyrin Hawke told Athrun Zala, with assurance. 

"Let's hope that - she will not make it an exception in her case, for me ... " Athrun sighed, before continuing on his way to the hangar. 

As much as he was grateful for Meyrin - to offer him words of encouragement. Athrun Zala simply decided that he had had enough dealing with females - today. 

After having Meer Campbell latching on to him for the whole morning, and Lunamaria Hawke - annoyed with him for the whole morning. He certainly, do not need to have the younger Hawke sibling tailing him for the whole afternoon - at this point of time. 

---

Meanwhile, Lunamaria Hawke was in no mood to deal with Athrun Zala and his attempt to explain himself. Therefore, she had started to roam around the Military Base - yet, everyone was talking about Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala. That was the last thing that she needed - right now.

/Argh!!! I need some fresh air/ Lunamaria thought, as she stalked her way through the Military Base - until she arrived at the exit point which will bring her into town. 

Due to her eagerness to exit from the Military Base, Lunamaria stalked off into the direction of town - still dressed in her red elite uniform of the ZAFT Forces. 

Although it was supposed to be her day off duty, the Captain had already reminded her to change into civilians' clothing - if she felt the need to visit town for her leisure activities. 

This was to further more ensure her safety while out in the town, despite the fact of the ZAFT Forces having regained control of the Gibraltar area - there was still a need to be cautious around the town people. For there might still be some remaining supporters of the Earth Alliance Forces - around the area. 

Under normal circumstances, Lunamaria would have at least made it a point to head back to the Minerva and changed before leaving the Military Base - altogether. However, she was on the mission of totally 'avoiding' Athrun Zala - and by going back to the Minerva, meant meeting the very same person whom she was trying to avoid. Therefore, against all her better judgement - Lunamaria Hawke decided to take the risk and enter town in her current attire.

Cursing and muttering constantly under her breath, as she complained about the faults of one particular blue-haired Coordinator - Athrun Zala; Lunamaria Hawke failed to realize the fact that she was already way past the busy streets of the town and was now heading towards the direction of the isolated alley-ways. 

Failing to watch her own steps, and her surrounding environment - Lunamaria found herself walking straight into a group of tough-looking men. There were a total of four members in the group of men, all of them looked muscular and rough. They were not exactly looking friendly, and judging from the way they were leering at her and her attire - she knew the reason why they were reacting in such manner.

Whisperings among the men stopped altogether as they started eyeing her with a strange glint in their eyes.

/Oh Shit ... / Lunamaria felt her eyes widening at the sight of the four men closing in on her, she could not helped but panicked.

Despite her being a Coordinator, she was still a normal human being - and a female character. There was no possible ways for her to take on four men - all strong and with their muscles, fully developed. 

Sensing the danger she was in - momentarily, Lunamaria squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed a lump formed in her throat painfully. She was trapped. That much, she knew - but what the men wanted from her; that - she had no idea of.

---

/No... anything but this ... / Lunamaria felt tears of shame pricking behind her eyes, but she refuses to let her tears fall - as the four men started tearing her clothes apart. She knew what they were planning to do with her - the moment she felt herself being pushed against the wall in the deserted and dark alley, and the men trying to remove her belt from her uniform.

There was only one thing that would required for them to remove her clothing articles - she knew, she was going to be rape by these men ... and there would be no one around to save her. Despite her situation, she still refused to be intimidate by these filthy men - scumbags, they all were ... probably Naturals too. Why else would they wanted to rape her - a ZAFT soldier ? 

They were probably doing things like this to humiliate her - trying to tell her that even with her Coordinator genes in her genetic cells; it still does not change the fact that she was just a mere vulnerable female - under situation like /this/. No matter how capable the Coordinators were - as compared to mere Naturals, they can still be defeated - even if that means that they will have to gang up on them - the Coordinators.

/Goodness ... why does this have to happen to me ? They could simply murder me and be done with it - even using me as a punching bag to vent their frustrations would be so much better than having them raping me ... / Lunamaria thought desperately, as she stopped struggling - altogether.

The more she tried to struggle and get away from them, the rougher they would be when trying to control her - bending her to their will. Forcing back a bitter bile that threaten to spill forth, as a man grabbed her roughly and start shoving his tongue down her throat. Another whimper escaped her involuntarily, as she felt her underpants being brutally removed from her.

Unable to hold back her tears any longer, Lunamaria broke down into sobs. That was the first time she had cried - since she lost her parents in the Junius 7 Tragedy. Tears ran freely down her cheeks, as she mentally willed for the men to be done with the raping job and just killed her - already. 

After going through such an ordeal, she would rather die - than having lived on with the knowledge that she had been raped by those Natural men. Heaven forbids, if by some unfortunate event that she had even ended up being impregnanted by those men - under such hideous acts.

Just when she began to lose hope, and that her life was officially going to be over. Lunamaria was shock to find the man straddling her - to be brutally removed from her body. 

/I'm safe ... I've not been raped - yet ... They are nearly there - but ... someone stopped them from going further ... / Lunamaria told herself, mentally - half in relief and disgust.

---

Auel Neider had been roaming about the town in search of his two team mates - Stellar Loussier and Sting Oakley. They had been given time off to roam the town of Gibraltar - as Neo Lorrnoke, their leader in charge of their team - do not want them around for the meeting with their fellow allies. They had been told to report back to the base for duty - one week from now.

Sighing aloud, he was about to head back to the restaurant which they had visited for lunch - earlier on and wait for their return, when he thought he heard some noises coming from the alley behind him.

Although, his mind was telling him not to bother with such matters - but somehow, his inner voice was urging him to go on and check out the alley. His gut feeling was telling him that something terrible was happening behind him - in that dark alleyway.

/Damn it ... / Auel thought, as he decided to approach the alleyway. The moment, he came within viewing range of the alley - Auel let out a string of curses.

He had just managed to stumble upon a raping scene - and if there is anything else which he hated more than being ordered around like a slave; it would have to be the act of raping an innocent.

Sending a flying kick into one of the men closer to his position, he managed to knock two of them out - with his single kick. The third man was more troublesome for him to handle, but he somehow managed to slam a metal rod that he found by the side of the alley onto the man's head - rendering the said person unconscious. 

Noticing the fourth man straddling the poor female on the ground of the alley - rage clouded Auel's vision as he brutally removed the man from the female body and proceed to send a flying kick in the said man's direction.

Finally, he pulled out his gun and threatened them to leave - otherwise, he will fired the shot and claimed the attention of everyone within hearing range of their surrounding. That threat itself was enough to send the four men hurrying off the crime scene - as if the devil was after them, himself.

Eyeing the sobbing figure hugging herself in the corner of the alley, Auel's eyes scanned the surrounding for the victim's belongings. Yet, his eyes failed to locate any - the only article which had yet to be damaged during the attack would be the girl's underpants, and a red ZAFT elite uniform.

/Wait a minute ... the red elite uniform from the ZAFT Military? ... Don't tell me ... / Auel's eyes immediately landed on the still sobbing figure.

Gathering the underpants and ZAFT uniform coat, he headed towards the sobbing female - warily. He watched as the girl took her belongings from him, head bowing down in shame - before pulling her underpants back on - and tried to wrap the ZAFT uniform coat around her slim body.

"Thank you ... " The girl uttered softly, but audible enough for Auel to hear the expression of gratitude.

The girl seemed desperate to escape from the alleyway, but stood immobile at her same position - looking scared and hesitant about heading outside into the streets.

/Shit ... now what to do ? I saved a ZAFT female soldier - an elite, from being raped by those rascals ... but now, I don't have any idea of how to deal with an emotional shaken female Coordinator...

I supposed I could pretend I did not see her, and let her return to her fellow team mates on her own. However ... she looked so filthy and broken - right now ... I bet she will rather die than explained what happened earlier on to her superiors and team mates ... / 

Auel stared at the unmoving ZAFT soldier in front of him, for a few minutes - before sighing aloud and approached the said female soldier.

"Look - I am not going to touch you in anyway, so do not worry ... Since I did saved you from those /rascals/ - I am not going to hurt you - the same way that they did. However, I bet you cannot return to ZAFT - in your current condition... "

The girl looked up at him in shock, before asking - warily. "How did you know I was from the ZAFT ? "

Auel resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the emotionally shaken female soldier in front of him, merely gestured to the red elite coat - that was now wrapped tightly around the slim body of the female Coordinator and asked. 

"That is /yours/ - right ? Anyone whom had seen it before - would be able to tell that colour as the typical trademark of an elite soldier from the ZAFT Forces. " 

"Oh ... " 

"Right ... as I was telling you before - I bet you do not want to head back into ZAFT with your clothes all torn and tattered - do you ?" Auel asked, eyeing the redhead with a delicate arch of his eyebrow.

"No ... you are right, I do not want them to see me like /this/ ... I, at least, need some decent clothes and a shower ... I felt so dirty ... so used ... I... I... " The voice gradually started to waver - before the girl broke down once again into heart-wrenching sobs.

Auel sighed, judging from the current situation - it certainly does not look like the girl was fit to travel back to wherever her team was situated, by her own. In fact, the girl would be most likely seen to throw herself off a cliff to commit suicide - after what she had just went through.

/Looks like a trip to Josephine's place was in order .../ Auel thought to himself, as he made a move towards the sobbing female.

Josephine Mckenzie, although - was a medical staff traveling with their team; the said female was asked to travel with the three of them, in case either one of them had the mis-fortunate fate to suffer from a nervous breakdown, while away from the base. Moreover, the female doctor was only traveling with them - temporary, until their original doctor in charge came back from her holiday of visiting relatives.

According to what Auel knew from memory, Josephine had decided to stay in a hotel - not too far away from their current location. Auel and his fellow team mates - though, were given the permission to use the townhouse which belongs to a certain officer on the Alantic Federation for their period of stay.

"Come on, follow me ... I know of a place where you could probably have a shower and get some decent clothes for your own use. " 

Auel told the sobbing redhead, as he guided the hysterical Coordinator towards the direction of the hotel - where Josephine Mckenzie, their resident medical doctor was staying, for the time being. 

Careful not to come into skin contact with the said Coordinator, Auel opted for the safe decision to guide the female through the busy streets of Diocula - heading for their destination, by pulling on the sleeves of the ZAFT uniform which the redhead had herself wrapped up in.

to be continued

Date started: 14/06/07

Date completed: 15/06/07

Date edited: 10/09/07 


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 28

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 28

---

C.E 73, November 26

Time : 15 00 hours

---

Michelle Haw had been visiting Josephine Mckenzie at the hotel - which the said female was residing. Since she was already in the town of Diocula, she thought she should probably filled the former in - on the details of the 'Sapphire' would be picking the former up in the town of Crete. 

They had been in the middle of a discussion, when the door to Josephine's hotel room - was knocked upon.

Frowning momentarily, Michelle turned to enquire if Josephine had been expecting anyone to visit her - for the day.

"No ... My colleagues knew I would not appreciate them popping over for a visit, without notification in advance. " Josephine explained to Michelle, still frowning over the possibility of having visitors over - when she had specifically told her accquitances to drop a message hinting the visit, before coming over.

Just then, the familiar voice of Auel Neider was heard coming from outside the door. The usually patient young man - sounded rather flustered, this time around. After sharing a look between the two of them - Josephine took a deep breath, as she headed to the door and answer it.

On the mental count of three, Josephine opened the tightly closed door - ready to knock the un-invited visitor out; if necessary. However, nothing could have prepared them for the sight that met their very eyes. Standing outside the door, was the sight of the blue-haired 'Extended' - Auel Neider, with a ZAFT female elite officer behind him. 

Michelle need not take a closer look to know the identity of the ZAFT female officer, the 'Extended' pilot of Earth Alliance Forces - had the honour to locate. The distinctive dark red hair gave the identity of the ZAFT female officer - away. 

Lunamaria Hawke - from the Minerva crew, there was no one else available within the ZAFT Forces, with hair /that/ red to an extent whereby it resembled more of the shade of purple than red.

"What happened - Auel ? Why did you bring a ZAFT elite soldier over to me ? How did /she/ ended up in this /state? Whatever happened to /her/, I certainly hope /you/ had played /no part/ in them ... " 

Josephine started, as she half-narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired 'Extended' pilot, while she surveyed the state which Lunamaria Hawke was in.

"Hey/Do not/ accuse me of doing anything to her, I found her in this exact state - back in a deserted alleyway, down the streets. I would say - she'd ended up being a target to a group of rascals whom I presumed - must have had something against the ZAFT Forces. I know they were not exactly members of 'Blue Cosmos' - because I found her in a state whereby she was an /almost victim/ to a raping case. 

From what I know - 'Blue Cosmos' wanted to /kill/ Coordinators. Other than that, they have no motives in life. Raping a fellow Coordinator female, was defintely not on /that/ list. " Auel told Josephine, placing both his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Upon noticing Michelle's presence in the room, Auel nodded slightly in acknowledgement before apologizing to Josephine for intruding - as he had no idea that she had had visitor over for the day.

"However, seeing that I cannot send her back to the ZAFT in that particular state which I found her in - I would have to come to you, in hope that you can helped to fix her appearance. " Auel further explained his reason for coming over, unannounced.

Josephine sighed, and turned to look at Michelle - for permission. Michelle frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"Right, come in then - and locked the door after you entered the room. Both of you ... " Michelle spoke up, catching the attention of the two new-comer.

Perhaps, it was the familiar sound of hearing Michelle's voice - that caught the attention of the otherwise dazed redhead, stepping into the room with Auel leading her.

---

Lunamaria looked up at the sound of Michelle's voice, although she was wondering about the presence of Michelle Haw - in the room with a fellow accquitance of the Natural boy, whom saved her from a certain nightmare. 

Lunamaria did not raised any questions to the brunette for appearing, in fact - the redhead was so relieved at the knowledge of finding someone familiar around; that she immediately flung herself over at the brunette - startling the occupants in the room.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Lunamaria Hawke failed to notice her current surrounding, and their reactions to her sudden movement. 

Behind her, Auel's eyes had widen in shock - while turning accusing eyes to Josephine Mckenzie. The only possible reason for the redhead to react that way, was that she knew Michelle - and that, could only mean that Michelle was part of the ZAFT Forces as well.

Josephine shot Michelle a look, that seemed to inquire 'What now ?' - eyeing the sobbing girl in Michelle's arms and the blue-haired boy glaring at her, accusingly.

Michelle sighed, as she resorted to soothing the sobbing girl with comforting words - and turned to Josephine.

"Josephine, I think she /need/ a shower ... Do you have a spare bathrobe around here ?" 

Josephine shrugged, and responded. "I think there's one hanging in the bathroom. "

"Go on, Luna ... Go and take a shower, I'll still be around when you're done. " Michelle urged the sobbing girl into the bathroom of the hotel room.

As soon as the door to the bathroom closes and the sounds of the water from the showering tap came on. Michelle turned her attention back to the two other occupants in the room, and said.

"Josephine, an introduction between us is in order - I think. " 

"Aa... Michelle, meet Auel Neider." Josephine started, by gesturing at Auel and addressing Michelle and vice-versa.

"Auel - meet Michelle Haw, the Embassor for ORB - stationed in the PLANTs. Thus, her reason for knowing the red-haired Coordinator whom you'd brought here with you. " 

Auel nodded, hesitantly - before asking another question for himself. "Still, it does not explain why you would know the girl - seeing that she was hardly just any Coordinator, but a soldier... " 

"... Simple, the Minerva... I was on board the Minerva with our ORB Prime Minister - it was after all, the Minerva which brought us back to the Kingdom of ORB. Our Prime Minister had been unfortunate enough to be trapped in a cross-fire event, during one of her social visit to the said country. " 

Michelle muttered aloud, but kept her voice low - such that the girl in the shower will not be able to tell what she was revealing to them.

/Minerva ?! Oh right ... that bloody ship that was told to chase after us - when we first stole the units from the Armoury One. Oh Shit! I saved one of their pilot - which also meant that I help the enemy. / 

Auel's eyes widen at the realization, that he had just managed to save the exact same person whom had been fighting around with him - back in the Space, and perhaps in the near future, as well.

Michelle sighed aloud, keeping herself quiet as she listened out for signs of the shower tap being turned off. Realizing that she still had some time to spare, for Lunamaria did not appeared to have been done with her shower - yet, Michelle turned her attention to Auel Neider and asked.

"You say you saved her from being raped ? How far did those people get with her - before you arrived ... " 

Auel thought for a while, before answering with a frown. "I reached there in time to see the man brutally removed her of her underpants. " 

"... ! " Michelle's eyes widen in shock, that meant that if Auel had not arrived in time which he did - Lunamaria would have been ...

Just then, the door of the bathroom opened up and Lunamaria emerged from it - with a white bathrobe wrapped around her body. Her skin red and scalded with hot rushing water - tears stain still visible on her face, and eyes still red and sore from all the crying which she had done earlier. 

Michelle mentally noted the black and blue bruises around Lunamaria's wrist, and lower neck-line. Some of the bruises were seen around the upper and lower thighs as well, thankfully - there had been none on the girl's beautiful face. Otherwise, they might have a very big problem while trying to explain to the ZAFT Forces - and probably the younger Hawke sibling too.

"Josephine, tend to those bruises. Try to cover and heal as much as you can - and you might want to get rid of those ruined ZAFT clothings in your bathroom as well. Dump them off the cliff if necessary, and please do keep an eye on her - I do not want her trying anything silly. In the meantime, I'll go and get her another set of her ZAFT uniform - from the Diocula Military Base Uniforms Store ... "

"No... Michelle! Not the ZAFT Uniform - get me some ordinary clothes instead ... It was my own fault, the Captain had specifically inform us to change into civilians' clothings if we had wanted to wander off to town - unsupervised. " Lunamaria's soft and pleading voice carried itself over to Michelle's hearing range - rendering the former to stare at the redhead in shock.

"Please tell me - you did not went against the orders issued, specifically from your direct superiors ... " Michelle pleaded, but the silence that met her was proof enough for her to groan aloud.

"Damn ... that mean they cannot know about your earlier encounter with those /rascals/ - at all. Just how did you ended up in that situation ?" Michelle asked, directing questioning glance in the redhead's direction.

"I went into town to avoid someone ... and since it's my day off-duty. No one would question me about going into town. However, unwilling to face the person whom I am avoiding - I did not head back to the Minerva for a change of attire. " Lunamaria responded, meekly and ashamed at herself.

Michelle then cursed aloud, before turning to address the older girl. "... Josephine, try to cover as many bruises on her - as possible. I am going to see to her clothing arrangement. In the meantime, I want her to stay here with you. At least, until I returned with the clothes. 

The best is - she could stayed the night, and I want you to supervise her. Do not let her leave by herself. Although, I highly doubt that she would want to go around in just a bathrobe ... but still its' better to be prepared then be sorry - later. " Michelle instructed - directing the order to both Auel and Josephine.

"Luna, I want you to stay here - until I return. Try not to think about anything else - just try to get some sleep. Don't worry, Josephine - is a good doctor friend of mine ... she will keep your situation a secret - patients' rights. 

As for Auel, the person whom brought you over - he will keep the situation quiet and to himself, if he do not want any problems - from his fellow accquitances. " Michelle told Lunamaria - soothingly, as she eyed Auel Neider warningly, from the corner of her eyes.

Two hesitant nods, followed by Josephine's firm response - send Michelle out of the door, heading into the busy streets of the town of Diocula.

---

C.E. 73, November 26

Time : 22 00 hours

---

Michelle sighed, as she re-entered the hotel room where she had left Lunamaria alone to the supervision of Josephine Mckenzie. 

"How's she ?" Michelle asked, as she stepped into the room - with a bag of clothings article for Lunamaria's use.

Josephine Mckenzie, looked up at Michelle - tiredly as she replied. 

"She's sleeping now ... after two attempts of hysterical crying and trashing about. " 

Silence, before Josephine spoke up, again. "I hope you don't mind - I had to sedate her to keep her from having another episode ... " 

Michelle shrugged, and responded. "I don't mind - its' probably for the best. I rather have that for her - then have her losing control and go around like a lunatic and tried to kill herself over the traumatic ordeal - she had been through. After spending most of my life observing Coordinators - I'll say, it sure wasn't pretty if they went totally into their 'berserker' mode. "

Josephine nodded in sympathy, while Michelle eyed the room for signs of Auel Neider. Spotting the absence of the said 'Extended' pilot of the Earth Alliance Forces - Michelle asked. 

"Where did that pale-haired 'Extended' pilot went off to ?" 

"Huh? Oh... I send him off to locate his team mates - and stayed there with them. I had also threaten to throw him into the sea to feed the sharks - if he failed to keep today's incident a secret from his companions. " Josephine responded, sifting through the content of the paper bag - which Michelle just brought over.

"I see that you had brought along a set of the female ZAFT elite uniforms as well ... did you have trouble getting them ? By the way, please tell me - those uniforms are not from your own wardrobe ... " Josephine commented, when she inspected the content of the paper bag which Michelle had brought along with her.

Michelle shot the former a look of annoyance, before responding. "Josephine, you know as much as I do - that I /do not/ wear the female version of the ZAFT elite uniform. Those uniforms from my wardrobe were all of the males version - you know ? However, I do have a little trouble with the getting of those female version of the uniform..."

Josephine raised her eyebrow in question, and asked. "Pray tell - whom did you contact for those uniforms ?" 

Michelle mumbled something under her breath, which Josephine failed to catch. "I beg your pardon ?" Josephine repeated herself, still trying to catch what Michelle had said earlier.

"I said I went back into the Minerva living quarters, and literally broke into Lunamaria's room to get her - these uniforms! I had initially wanted to approach the store room situated in the Diocula Military Base, but then I realized I had no idea of Luna's size - so ... " Michelle repeated her answer, annoyed.

Josephine gasped, and her eyes widen - before repeating incredulously. "You broke into her room to get her - these uniforms ? How on /earth/ did you managed that ? I understand that you are currently bunking in with Athrun Zala - and traveling with the Minerva crew, at least until you reached the destination of Gibraltar ... but still ..."

Michelle groaned inwardly, before responding. "... Well, I snooped around and played around with the password coding to the rooms on board the Minerva ... "

"... Unbelievable ..." Josephine murmured, eyeing Michelle with unreadable eyes.

"Oh... stop staring at me like /that/! Its' not my bloody fault that all the password coding to their battlefleets were more or less, similar or identical. Besides, I already have the password code to Athrun Zala's room - so I deduced the password to Lunamaria's room using Athrun Zala's password as a base foundation. 

After two tries, I got in - sucessfully..." Michelle rolled her eyes slightly, before shrugging the entire matter off, altogether.

"Alright, alright - I got it, no need to continue further..." Josephine mumbled, before she turned her attention elsewhere - focusing on her vibrating cellphone, instead.

"... God, that guy is just so /irritating/ ... Does he not understand the idea of giving up ? " Josephine complained aloud, while throwing her cell-phone yet, another death glare.

Michelle shot Josephine a curious look, before speaking up. "Why ? Trouble in paradise ? " 

"..." Josephine glared at Michelle for a moment, before snorting and said. "As if ... /that/ call was from my supposed 'superior' - trying to ask me out on a dinner date. /Despite/, the many times I had already downright rejected his offer ... " 

"Oh ... so basically, a pain in the neck ? " Michelle queried, before turning her attention towards the sleeping female on the bed. 

---

On the other hand, Auel Neider was in the middle of locating his two team mates - among the busy streets of the town of Diocula.

/Women ... bloody troublesome ... those females are ... / Auel thought, as he still had not caught sight of his blonde team mate. 

Sting, had earlier met up with him - and told him that the former wanted to do some investigation of the town, on his own. Auel did not bother to ask for details, since whatever Sting was planning to do - the details would always be boring to the pale-haired 'Extended'.

/I wonder what would happen if they knew whom I just saved from the street rascals that hang around the town ... Wait a minute, why am I even thinking about /that/ ... I'd better stop before I accidentally slip-up ... No one can know about my 'special' condition / Auel told himself repeatively, as he turned around the next corner and continue his search for Stellar Loussier.

Unknown to everyone else whom knew about his identity of being an 'Extended' pilot - aside from Josephine, herself; Auel Neider was an expert at masking his emotions and thoughts.

Despite the brain-washing devices that the Earth Alliance Forces have employed to wipe them of their memory after each fight, or trip taken by themselves - individually without supervision. Auel Neider was the only one to stay immune to such procedures, regardless of how they attempted to wipe off his memory - somehow, his memory stay put in his mind. 

Having enough experience of being experimented on - since young, Auel eventually learnt to keep those information away from his superiors and kept up a facade of being oblivious to everything and anything - after stepping away from the brain-washing device. Since, they were the first batch of 'Extended' to use the brain-washing device - it was only normal for the device to have loopholes within their procedures.

So far, only Sting Oakley among his team mates - had his memory totally and successfully wiped off. Stellar Loussier, the blonde female 'Extended' only managed to have her memories suppressed - forcefully. However, should the moment something familiar appeared in front of her eyes - it would triggered her suppressed memory and bring them back to her - naturally. 

As for himself, he had basically remembered everything that took place since the beginning of the 'Extended' experimented program until now. However, he had learnt to ignore those memories - treating them simply as 'trash' and leave it as that. 

After all, he had so far managed not to encounter the same incident twice. Should he find the memories too much to handle, he would be seen going to Josephine to complain - letting all his pent up frustration out through his ranting tirade. After which, he would go back to playing the role of a dutiful 'Extended' with no memories or whatsoever.

to be continued

Date started: 15/06/07

Date completed: 15/06/07

Date edited: 10/09/07 


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 29

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 29

---

C.E. 73, November 27

Time: 06 00 hours

---

Meyrin Hawke paced about the corridor of the Minerva, she had stayed up the whole night waiting for her elder sister - Lunamaria Hawke, to come back from wherever the former had went off to; during the elder girl's day off from duty. Yet, it seemed that the elder redhead had failed to return in time - and thus Meyrin was now wringing her hands in anxiety. Never in her life had she witnessed her elder sister staying out - for a whole night, and without contacting her in advance. 

Despite, the fact that whatever they chose to do - outside of their respective duty, was their own business and that, their superiors will never questioned them about what they do for leisure purposes. Her elder sister would have at least inform her - of the location or the venue which the former had wanted to go exploring.

/What should I do ? Should I go to the Captain and file a report / Meyrin hesitated, between going to the Captain to file a report - or heading outside by herself, to go in search for her elder sister - Lunamaria Hawke.

"What's wrong, Meyrin-san ? Why are you up - so early ? It's your day off duty, shouldn't you be sleeping in ?" Someone spoke up from behind her.

"Aa! Heine-san! and Athrun-san! " Meyrin turned to locate the source of the voice, only to find herself staring up at the solemn blue-haired Coordinator standing right next to the orange-head Coordinator.

Noticing the look of hesitancy upon Meyrin's facial expression, Athrun Zala frowned and asked. "What's wrong ? What's with that hesitant look ?" 

Meyrin pondered for awhile, before coming out with the confession that she was worried for her sister - Lunamaria Hawke, whom had failed to return to the ship for the whole night.

"Eh ? Lunamaria had been missed - since last night ? Why didn't you report to the Captain then ?" Heine asked, baffled.

Meyrin sighed aloud, as she replied. "I thought she would be back by last night - because she had the whole of yesterday ... free from duty. Whatever we did during our free time was solely our own business - the superiors would not care about /that/. I was just contemplating if I should file a report with the Minerva Captain - just in case ... and then, you two came along ... "

"Aa... I see... " Heine mused aloud. Athrun Zala, on the other hand was frowning - there was a moment of silence, before he spoke up. 

"Meyrin, I'm sure Luna will be alright. She is, after all - an elite ... Now, we shall search around for her within the Headquarters ... If we still cannot find her then - a report to the Captain would be in order ... Is that fine with you ? "

Meyrin nodded, anxious to go in search for Lunamaria. Heine, meanwhile, was flickering his glances in between the younger redhead and his fellow 'FAITH' officer - a sly grin playing on his lips. 

Heine watched silently, with amusement as Athrun Zala shot the younger girl, a smile of encouragement - before indicating for the girl to head on ahead, while the former will followed her from behind.

/Interesting ... Was it just me, or was there really something going on - between the two of them, that I had absolutely no idea about / Heine thought, as he mused inwardly to himself.

---

Meanwhile, Lunamaria Hawke was on her way back to the Diocula Military Base with Michelle Haw. Lunamaria Hawke was once again, dressed back in the female ZAFT uniform - which Michelle had taken the liberty to retrieve for her usage from her own wardrobe, to replace the torn and tattered uniform which Lunamaria had been wearing the day before.

"Luna ... I'm sorry but I really have to make you wear the ZAFT uniform instead of the promised civilians' clothings. However, that was only after I had take into account of the fact that you are staying in the same room as your younger sister, Meyrin - and would therefore be required to change out of those clothing into the uniform, once you returned on board. 

After much consideration, I simply finds it too risky for you to wear those civilians' clothings - for Meyrin might incidentally chanced upon you while you are changing your clothes - and eventually caught sight of those bruises. 

Although, Josephine had did a number of emergency treatment to those bruises. They probably would still stay with you for the next two days - and hopefully, fade away by the third day. Now, are you sure you don't need me to accompany you - while you headed back to report to your Captain ?" Michelle asked, eyeing the strangely quiet redhead in concern.

Quiet was never a trait used to describe Lunamaria Hawke, therefore - Michelle was rather concern by the sudden change of attitude in the usually loud redhead. Perhaps, the incident which took place - the day before, was too much for the girl to handle. 

A barely noticable nod from Lunamaria, caused Michelle to sigh inwardly. Despite being told not to accompany the girl back to see the Minerva's Captain, Michelle was still worried. Therefore, she did the most logical thing to do - that popped into her mind. 

Pulling out her cellphone, she typed in a short message asking for Athrun Zala to make his way to the entrance of the Diocula Military Base - and that, she had Lunamaria Hawke together with her.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the Diocula Main Gate to find Athrun Zala waiting for them - with the younger redhead, Meyrin Hawke.

The moment Meyrin locate the elder redhead, she flung herself onto her elder sister and proceed to sob in relief. 

"Meyrin, please proceed on and take your elder sister with you back to the Minerva. Take her to see the Captain as well, if you managed to file a report of her being missing. Athrun Zala and I will be there, shortly - as I have something of utmost important to discuss with him, right now. " Michelle instructed, the younger of the two redheads huddled together - with Meyrin hugging Lunamaria.

Meyrin nodded in agreement, as she pulled her elder sister with her - while Lunamaria turned and looked at Michelle. Michelle simply nodded in acknowledgement, and waited until Lunamaria disappeared around the corner with her younger sister - Meyrin.

"Alright, what happened ? I know you would not call me out here for nothing ... Was there anything you would perhaps like to share with me without the others over-hearing ?" Athrun Zala spoke aloud, as soon as the other two girls were out of earshot.

Michelle sighed, "Well... it was either you or Heine - seeing that it would have to be someone of authority. After considering the point that Heine Westernfluss can never keep anything a secret - I guess it would have to be you, then. " 

"... Why ? What happened ? " Athrun Zala frowned, Michelle was never that serious while having a conversation with him. Therefore, he felt the need to be concern over the matter - but it must have been pretty serious. If it was something that managed to get Michelle to personally escorted Lunamaria back to the Military Base.

Michelle eyed the blue-haired Coordinator for some time, before responding. "Basically, Lunamaria was attacked by some street rascals in town. She was unable to get away from them - seeing that she was hardly able to fight four grown men, at the same time. Thankfully, someone managed to come along and saved her from the miserable fate of being /raped/. " 

"..." Athrun Zala regarded Michelle for quite some time, trying to assess if the former was telling the truth. Finally, he sighed and asked. "How bad was the situation ?" 

"Enough to get her to give up entirely on the idea of struggling against them. She was just /one step away/ from being ... The men managed to get as far as removing her underpants ... but was unable to venture more than that - for someone had come along and saved Luna from that particular fate. The person knew a friend of mine - whom I was visiting, and that is how I ended up escorting Luna back here. 

I have to wait for a whole night though - for Luna to get over the shock entirely. Last night, she was a total wreck ... " Michelle finally managed.

Athrun sucked in a deep breath, before asking. "So what should I do with this particular knowledge ?"

"... Keep this incident away from others' knowledge, I know Luna had something in mind for an explanation. However, no matter what - do not let others pressure her into revealing the truth. I feared that she might get hysterical then ... It has been a very traumatic experience for her to handle. " 

Michelle instructed, before leaving the area - eager to get herself away before anyone saw her around. Michelle did not bother to wait for Athrun Zala's response, for she knew the man would do as he was instructed - otherwise, he might be force to explain about the reason behind his knowing. 

Michelle was about to leave the area, when she literally ran smack into Heine Westernfluss - whom then informed her about his being re-located on board the Minerva. 

The worst was that he was also sharing a room with Athrun Zala, which meant - the two of them would have to come up with a suitable sleeping arrangement. Unless, Michelle have a better alternative solution to their living arrangement. 

Michelle resisted the urge to curse, before nodding - and responding. "Fine, we'll continue the discussion when I get back. I'll be back in another hour's time - I had to see to something first ... "

With that, Michelle headed off - leaving Heine behind, gaping at her departing figure.

---

C.E. 73, November 27

Time: 20 00 hours

---

Talia Gladys, the Captain for the Minerva, sighed aloud as she observed the silent, immobile redhead standing in front of her desk - not speaking at all.

"Lunamaria, I am not that much of a /fool/ to believe the reason which you provided for the whole crew - about you helping Captain Norman to run an errand in the town of Diocula, before we arrived at our final destination - Gibraltar. 

You had no relations or any reasons to be helping Captain Norman - Athrun Zala, I would believe ... but this reason, coming from you - a mere amateur soldier whom had just been inducted into the Military ? That, somehow - I simply find it /impossible/ ... " Captain Gladys commented.

Eyeing Lunamaria Hawke with her piercing gaze, Talia Gladys tried - again. "I am asking you for one last time, Lunamaria Hawke - Are you willing to tell me the truth behind your failure to return for a whole night ?"

Silence.

"Alright, in that case - you are dismissed from my sight. However, you shall not be allowed to venture outside of this ship - in the next two days, that follows. " Talia Gladys, dismissed the elder redhead from her presence - as she felt the start of a migraine acting up.

Entering several pin code which connected the Captain's room intercom to the bridge, she instructed for the Vice-Captain - Arthur, to handle all matters with relations to the crew - for the next two hours that follow. Talia Gladys, kept herself locked behind the door of the Captain's room - feeling the need to have some private moments to herself.

Meanwhile, the Chairman of the PLANT was meeting up with Rey Za Burrel - to discuss about Athrun Zala and the Archangel.

"Rey ... come over here, and have a seat ... " The Chairman greeted with a smile.

The two of them were currently having a discussion on the Minerva's latest member - Athrun Zala, in the hotel room that the Chairman was currently staying in. Meer Campbell was out having another concert - to entertain the young soldiers of ZAFT Forces.

"So was there anything going on with Athrun Zala - that you thought was suspicious ? " Gilbert Durandul asked, as he poured himself some wine.

"No ... not yet, Athrun Zala appeared to be a very private man. Unlike Shinn, he would not allow anyone to come near him. However, recently - I noticed the Hawke siblings trying to establish a relationship with Athrun Zala. So far - they had yet to attain the task of getting close enough to him; in order for the man to let his guards down around them. " Rey told the Chairman, dutifully. 

"I see ... In that case, please continue to keep an eye on him. Should he come into contact with the Archangel or the 'Freedom' - you know what to do with the situation. " The Chairman told Rey, as he sipped on his wine.

"Yes, Sir. " Rey responded, with a salute - as he turned to leave the room.

---

C.E. 73, November 28

---

Shinn Asuka was roaming about the town of Diocula aimlessly, he had stayed away from the busier area of the town - for he was never one whom enjoyed being in large crowd. If anything, he had prefer areas which were quiet and offered a comforting atmosphere to them. Therefore, he was currently strolling along the rocky cliff area which was facing the open sea-line directly.

His eyes scanned the peaceful surrounding - taking in the scenery with a rarely shown smile. Instinctively, his eyes sought out the sight of a familiar blonde girl - dancing by herself, near the cliff. His eyes widen in shock, as he noticed the girl missing from her original spot.

/Shit! Don't tell me she ... fell off.../ Shinn thought, as he ran towards the spot where he had last spotted the girl. Looking down into the water, he found the girl drowning as she struggled to stay atop the water.

/... She can't swim ?/ Shinn cursed, as he stripped himself off his outer jacket and plunged into the water - right after the girl. Eventually, he managed to get the two of them to a part where the water were less deep, and more shallow for them to stand without drowning themselves.

Turning to the girl, he snapped. "Are you bloody out of your mind! Pulling on a stunt like /that/, do you want to /die? " 

For some reason, after he mentioned the word 'die' - the girl started to get more hysterical, muttering something about 'dying' and 'scary' altogether in the same sentence. Coming to the realization that he had somehow managed to cause the panicking blonde to increase her struggling process - Shinn knew he would have to soothe the girl with comforting words, before she get them both drown, with her hysterical struggles.

"Alright! I'm sorry for scaring you ... Listen to me, We will be /fine/. You /won't/ die ... I am here with you. I will protect you ... " Shinn kept on repeating the sentence, until he was certain that the blonde in his arms had no longer struggle against him, or the water.

Eyeing their surroundings, Shinn realized that it would be hopeless to try and get back up onto the land above - by themselves. For all that surrounded them were mainly rocks and slippery cliff landings.

/Damn ... Now What ?/ Shinn frowned, as he surveyed the area near them for any signs of dry land.

Finally, spotting the isolated cave situated a few feets away from them. Shinn pulled the now calm and quiet blonde with him - towards the cave.

Upon reaching the cave, Shinn started a fire between them to warm their wet body. Realizing that they will need to dry their clothes, lest they ended up with influenza - Shinn spoke up to the blonde, hesitantly.

"Erm ... I think we need to take off our clothes - so they can dry themselves by the fire. " 

Shinn watched as the girl blinked for a few moments, before smiling at him - and started removing her clothes article. Shinn blushed as he immediately started to avert his eyes elsewhere, and started to do the same - himself. 

By the time, their clothes had been removed and placed by the side of the fire - waiting for them to dry by themselves. Shinn and the blonde had ended up sitting close together, with their back facing one another.

Seeing that they were going to be here for some time, and it would be a total bore if nobody say anything for the next few hours. Shinn decided to make the first move, by introducing himself to the blonde.

"What is your name ? Are you from this city ? By the way, I'm Shinn. Shinn Asuka." 

The blonde turned around to face him, causing him to turn his face away from the naked girl. "My name is Stellar ... and I am not from the city. " - came the soft reply.

"Aa... so where are your family members ? " Shinn asked, finding it hard to avert his eyes when the naked girl kept walking around him.

"Family members ?" Stellar blinked innocently, not understanding his words.

"I mean ... other than you, who else is here with you ?" Shinn re-phrased his question, realizing that perhaps the blonde had been an orphan - just like himself.

Silence. Just when Shinn thought the girl was not going to be answering him, anytime soon. He heard the soft voice uttered several names, at once. "Auel ... Sting ... Neo "

"Aa... " Shinn started, as his eyes landed upon the small gash of wound on Stellar's foot. "Did you hurt yourself, just now ?" 

Stellar said nothing, only stare down at her wound - blinking slowly. Shinn sighed, as he wet his hankerchief and tied it to the small gash wound on Stellar's foot.

"There! All done ... " Shinn announced, as he assessed his piece of work - happily.

Stellar looked from the nicely wrapped wound to Shinn, then back again. Finally, she managed to smile and said. "Thank you."

to be continued

Date started: 15/06/07

Date completed: 16/06/07

Date edited: 10/09/07 


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 30

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 30

---

C.E. 73, November 28

Timeline : 22 00 hours

---

Auel Neider frowned at the time shown on the clock, Stellar had told them that she wanted to go out by herself - several hours ago. They did not bother with the task of stopping her, for they knew she always like to be alone while watching the sea. It had been the usual routine for Stellar to leave after dinner, and be back by mid-night. However, there was still no signs of the girl - and there was only another two hours to go, before mid-night comes around.

Usually, Stellar would have at least returned to their living quarters for the past few days - by now. Yet, today - the girl was nowhere in sight. 

Auel sighed aloud, deciding to wait - at least another hour before pulling Sting away from his precious laptop to go out hunting for Stellar. While Auel knew that his green-haired companion had cared a lot for Stellar, like an older sibling does to their younger siblings - Sting would defintely prefer spending his time surfing the net on his precious laptop - than going around the town in search for a missing Stellar.

Since Stellar's actions and movements had always been considered unpredictable to them, the task of locating the girl would always ended up - with them cursing aloud and losing their patience with her. By the time she re-appeared in front of them, both of them had to mentally counted to ten before talking to the said female. Otherwise, there would be a lot of yelling and shouting being directed at one another.

---

Meanwhile, Athrun Zala had been placed on night duty on board of the Minerva. Since Heine and Michelle were still adamant on bunking in with him - the former claiming to say that bunking in with Athrun Zala would give the orange-haired Coordinator all the privacy which the former was seeking. Whereas, Michelle's reasoning was that she was more comfortable in the presence of Athrun Zala, and Heine Westernfluss than anyone else on board of the Minerva. 

The thought of Michelle reminded Athrun Zala of another female elite on board of the Minerva. Lunamaria Hawke. Ever since the former's quiet return, about two days ago - all the girl ever did was to remain in her room, staring into space or hanging out on the bridge for her duty. Never did the girl ventured off by herself, and she was always seen in the presence of somebody. 

Athrun Zala sighed, but at least the girl was speaking to him - again. He was about to turn and head out of the bridge, in search for Heine and Lunamaria - whom was probably hanging out with one another in the lounge; when one of the crew members alerted him on the fact that they had just received an 'SOS' signal from Shinn Asuka.

Athrun Zala arched an eyebrow skeptically at the information, Shinn Asuka had been given time off duty - this particular evening. The former had only ventured out for his break, a little before dinner time approached - earlier on, this evening. 

What on earth had the boy got himself into now ? Mentally, Athrun prayed hard that it had nothing to do with Shinn's tendency to attract trouble to himself. Surely, it cannot be an enemy attack - since there had been no report of any incidents happening in town. So what could be the reason behind Shinn's decision to send them an 'SOS' signal - seeking them for help, during his break time ?

"... I don't think there is any need to alert the Captain. I bet it was nothing serious enough to be requiring the help of the whole ship. I'll just take two of the soldiers with me, on a small motor boat and head out to his location. He must have just been trapped somewhere without accessibility means of transport. Tell Heine and Lunamaria to take over the duty - I'll be back as soon as possible. " 

Athrun instructed the fellow crew member, as he turned to Arthur Trine - the Vice-Captain, asking the former to arrange for the transport for him.

Athrun Zala was doing some last minute preparation when Michelle Haw passes him by, on her way back from her second town trip, of the day. Nodding a silent greeting to one another, Michelle started for the bridge - despite knowing that she should not be in there. 

However, seeing that she need to fix her sleeping arrangements with her ex-patroling partner for the following day - seeing that neither of the guys had been scheduled for night shift duty, the trip to the bridge of Minerva was very much necessary. After all, Michelle had no particular liking to the idea of sharing a bed with either one of them. 

Moreover, she knew her silver-haired fiance would have throw another of his fits - should the former be alerted of her living arrangement while being on board of the Minerva.

---

C.E. 73, November 29

Time: 05 00 hours

---

It was by the dawn of the next morning - did Athrun Zala finally arrived with the two officers in tow to collect Shinn and Stellar from their cave.

"... Somehow I find it very strange - only you dare to send us a signal for help, on your day off duty. " Athrun Zala commented, the moment he caught sight of the sixteen year old - black haired pilot of the 'Impulse'. 

"Well - I apologized for /causing/ the /inconvenience/ to you/Sir/. If it had not been for the fact that we had somehow managed to /fall off that cliff/ - from up there, and /had no other means/ of /getting back up/ to the highland. I /would not/ have to /resort/ to /troubling you/ - of all people, to /come/ and /collect/ myself and the other unfortunate victim - from the fall. " Shinn retorted, throwing a look of annoyance at the blue-haired Coordinator.

Athrun shrugged, as he handed them both a towel to dry and wrapped themselves in. Once they stepped on board of the small motor boat, Athrun gestured for the two officers to start the motor engine - bringing them back to the nearest shoreline. 

They came ashore soon with the help of the motor boat, and immediately boarded the awaiting Military car as they went around the town in search of Stellar's accquitances. Eventually, they came across the path of Auel and Sting - out searching for Stellar in their own car.

The moment Shinn returned Stellar back to the two boys, whom stood by waiting with their car behind - both Auel and Sting did the most natural thing to do, under such situation. They showed their appreciation of having them send Stellar back - by thanking the fellow ZAFT officers.

As they piled themselves into their car, and drove away from the ZAFT Military Car - that they left behind them. Both Sting and Auel were glancing at one another, before eyeing the blonde haired 'Extended' pilot sitting at the back seat of the car - with worry evident in their eyes. They were both thinking along the same line of thought - as they worried about what their superior would have to say for this incident.

/Why on earth was Stellar with the ZAFT officers ? What happened to her and that black-haired boy - a fellow ZAFT officer, most likely. Otherwise, the ZAFT officers - elite soldier, especially - would not have came out specially to look for them. / Sting was spectaculating on the strange meeting - that took place, awhile ago. 

Unlike Sting, Auel - meanwhile, was trying his hardest to keep his face blank and void of emotions. Just the mere sight of those ZAFT officers with the elite soldier - together with Stellar was enough to remind him of yet another fellow elite officer, a female elite - to be exact. 

/Lunamaria Hawke, a fellow ZAFT elite - and a pilot from the Minerva crew. I wonder how she is - right now ... Does anyone knew about what happened with her - in town ? Did she tell anyone about that incident ? Will I get another chance to see her, again ? ...

No ... I should not be thinking about such things, right now. She is supposed to be my enemy - not my friend ... Therefore, there should not be any reason for me to be wanting to meet her again. Even if we do meet one another, it will most likely be during battles - with all of us hiding within the cockpit of our machines. There was no telling whom was piloting which unit - that is exactly why I should not be thinking about her. 

I cannot afford to lose any concentration in battle - for that is the sole reason why the Earth Alliance had wanted to wipe us of our memory. The secret behind my being immune to the brain washing device must be kept a secret from those superiors - no matter what. I shall not be reduced to playing guinea pigs for those crazy superiors and scientist within the organization - again. 

Then again, why is it that I have so much 'luck' in meeting ZAFT elites - recently / Auel thought, as he shakes his head - at the sheer notion of them.

---

C.E. 73, November 30

---

Mid-morning came around in a flash of light, as the three 'Extended' pilots headed towards the specify point to meet up with their Captain, Neo Lorrnoke. They were then going to re-join the fleet which they had came down from Space to provide their battle strength for. As soon as they were brought on board of the fleet - Neo told them to visit the awaiting medic crew situated on board in the 'Special' room.

/... I knew it, there we go - again ... / Auel sighed inwardly, as he tagged behind Sting and Stellar - as they headed towards the specified room to receive their so-called 'treatment'. Which, basically meant having their memories of the past one week - totally wiped out and removed from their sub-conscious. 

This time around, they were kept in those brain-washing devices - namely 'beds' for at least five hours, before they were finally let out. Usually, they would only stay in those special beds for two hours - and afterwards, they would be allowed to roam the ship without supervision from the others. 

However, this time - Neo had told them to stay in those 'beds' for a total of five hours before they were allowed to go and do their own things to keep themselves occupied - while being on board. 

/... Neo must have wanted to completely erased our memories of the one week - we were given freedom ... Well, not that it would affect me - either way. Since, I am totally immune to the whole procedure ... Although, I still get fuzzy for an hour after staying in those beds - at least, I have total control of my mind and my actions. / Auel told himself, with a mental shrug.

Two hours after their official 'brain-washing' ceremony coming to an end, Auel had retreated to the privacy of his own room on board and slept off the fuzzy after-effect from the ritual. 

Sting Oakley and Stellar Loussier had both opted to do their own leisure activities, Sting was playing on his portable game-boy set while the blonde female 'Extended' - chose to hang out on the deck watching out at the open sea.

Auel was just coming out from his afternoon nap, when he rammed straight into his Captain - Neo Lorrnoke, whom told him to get Sting and Stellar and asked for them to meet him in the lounge.

Auel shrugged, and decided to head over to Sting's direction - first. Since, it was the closer to his living quarter. 

"Sting, Neo says to meet him in lounge. I'll go and get Stellar - now ." Auel raised his voice, slightly - so that the green haired 'Extended' can hear him over the loud sound of engine coming from the back of the ship.

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as I cleared this stage. " Sting told him, in return - causing Auel to roll his eyes at the fellow pilot's response.

/Game Freak ... Can't even leave his game behind for a minute .../ Auel thought, stifling a rude snort from escaping him.

Arriving at the deck of the ship, he was just in time to overhear some of the fellow officers of the Earth Alliance - discussing if they should head up front to involve Stellar in their flirting acts. Shaking his head at the sight, Auel interrupted the two officers - and said in a matter of fact tone.

"I suggest you two to keep your hands to yourself. That girl was part of the 81 Independent Squad - like myself, and Sting. Touch her - You'll die. Do not be deceived by her naive and innocent appearance - She happened to be the most fierce and scariest 'Extended' pilot to go up against, especially when she's in a raging mood. Not even Sting and myself combined powers - would be able to stop her from her rage, if provoked. "

The two officers having heard his statement, shared a look among themselves before paling and escaping from the site. 

"Phew! Thank god they left - I would hate to have another report to write, with regards to Stellar killing random EA officers due to provocation. " Auel sighed aloud, as he called out to the day-dreaming blonde - still staring out at the peaceful water of the sea.

"Stellar, Neo called. " 

With that, Auel turned promptly on his heels to leave the deck. He have no doubt that Stellar would be following him from behind - the girl had an obsession with Neo. Whatever Neo told her to do, she would do them - without questions raised.

Arriving in the lounge, Neo merely informed them that - they will be joining forces with the ORB's Fleet - this time around. The battle will commence itself, as soon as the ORB Naval Fleets arrived and allied themselves with their fleets. 

/Aa... so this meeting was called upon - to prevent us from accidentally firing our cannons at them - our allies for this upcoming battle ... / Auel thought in realization.

After which, Neo proceed to show them the images of the units which belongs to the ORB's Naval Base - to familiarize themselves with the units design. Just in case, they came across one - and accidentally tried to take them down with their attacks. 

As soon as the three of them nodded in comprehension and understanding, Neo dismissed them back to their respective tasks.

---

C.E. 73, November 30

---

Athrun Zala sat frowning on his bed in his assigned room - while on board the Minerva. Heine was just coming in from outside to collect something when he noticed the frown on Athrun Zala's features.

"Athrun ... if you continue frowning like /this/ - you are going to age ten years faster, you know ?" Heine's voice draw the frowning pilot out from his thoughts.

"Huh ?" Athrun Zala blinked, before noticing his fellow new room mate eyeing him with concern. "Oh... Heine, its' nothing. It's probably only a coincidence. "

Athrun Zala had been thinking about the girl whom Shinn Asuka had saved from drowning - a few days ago. Somehow, Athrun had a feeling that he had seen the girl and her two other companions before - in PLANT, when the Armoury One was first invaded and the three units stolen by enemies. 

Although, the three of them appeared to them as nobody but normal civilians. Somehow, Athrun just felt a sense of deja-vu at the sight of them. Shaking his head to clear his mind of such thoughts, he concentrated his attention on his room-mate instead.

"So ... Heine, I've heard rumours about you - always been a target for Yzak's anger ... Why is that so ?" Athrun spoke up, with a wry smile.

Heine gaped, his mouth open and close as he regarded the usually aloof pilot in front of him - before managing a stunned response.

"Athrun Zala - why are you bringing up this topic, now ? Normally, you refrain from talking to me about anything else aside from duties - so why the sudden change ?" Heine raised his eyebrow in question at the blue-haired Coordinator's sudden desire to attempt conversation with him.

Athrun shrugged, before replying. "I'm bored, and I need something to take my mind off the current situation. Moreover, tomorrow - I was told to send Meer off to the helicopter which will take her over to Carpentaria for her next concert. I guess I need something to take my mind off - that little detail, for now. In case, I went crazy from all of these overwhelming situations which took place over the past week. " 

"Aa... I see, you do have my sympathy about that imposter of Lacus Clyne. As to your previous question - I think it's kind of pointless to ask me for the reason behind Commander Jule's hostility to me - isn't it ? I mean, he had also been well-known for his anger at you - but you do not have an explanation to them as well, isn't that so ?" 

Athrun sighed, "Well ... that's true, he does have an unnatural obsession about me and my actions - no matter what I do, he seemed to have objections and opinions to them. " 

Heine and Athrun shared another look between them, before laughing aloud at their similar situation with regards to a certain silver-haired pilot - whom they knew. 

Their laughter, somehow managed to catch the attention of a busy Michelle Haw - whom was typing furiously on her laptop to look up at them with a quizzical glance, before shrugging and directing her attention back onto whatever things she had been busy typing on her laptop, again.

to be continued

Date started: 16/06/07

Date completed: 16/06/07

Date edited: 11/09/07 


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 31

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 31

---

C.E. 73, December 1

Time: 09 00 hours

---

/Alright ... No point in delaying matters - any longer. / Athrun Zala thought to himself, as he turned to regard his fellow room mate whom was having trouble holding in his amusement.

"Right, Heine - stay on board pf the Minerva for duty with Rey. I'll take Lunamaria and Shinn with me, on the trip. " Athrun told the gathered pilots, as calm as he could.

Lunamaria blinked, Shinn cocked his head slightly - not understanding Athrun's words. Realizing that an explanation was in order - Heine spoke up on behalf of Athrun Zala, knowing the former was hardly capable of explaining himself.

"Apparently, it had been specially requested for Athrun Zala to head off and pick up 'Lacus Clyne' from the hotel - and escorted her personally to the awaiting helicopter which will take her to her next concert destination. 

Athrun had requested for you two to join him - on the trip. " Heine announced.

Both Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka shared a common look among themselves, before turning back to the two 'FAITH' members - in front of them.

"... Why do we have to tag along, while /he/ go and send off his /fiancee?" Shinn spoke up, bewildered.

Heine and Athrun shared a look among themselves, before Heine grinned and replied. "Apparently, Athrun thought that - there might be a possibility of them encountering some hysterical fans of his fiancee, during the trip. Therefore, more than one guards were needed for this particular escorting trip. " 

Athrun's eyes widen at Heine's words - turning to the fellow orange-haired Coordinator in surprise, he muttered softly. "How on earth did you came up with that excuse ?"

Heine smirked, and responded - just as softly. "You do not spend several months partnering Michelle Haw for patrol duty - and not picking up a skill or two, when it came down to making believable stories to tell fellow allies and foes. "

"Aa... I see... " Athrun responded, knowingly.

Two hours later, they arrived at the spot where the awaiting helicopter was situated - waiting for 'Lacus Clyne' to go on board. 

Meer Campbell pouted at Athrun's lack of emotions when bading her farewell, saved for the expected salute as a fellow ZAFT officer.

Athrun felt his pulse racing, as Meer still stood immobilize in front of him - as if waiting for something. /Shit ... please don't tell me she had wanted a farewell kiss from me ... There's no way am I doing that ... /

Athrun Zala felt himself stepping back in response, as Meer turned around to face him and attempted to hug him. Accepting the hug from the said female, Athrun distangled himself from the embrace soon after - using the excuse of having audiences around them.

"What's the problem with having audiences around us - we were engaged to be married, after all. " Meer pouted, as she started to pull the stiff blue-haired pilot in for a kiss before heading off to her next destination in mind.

/What the hell ... No/ Athrun made a grab for Meer's approaching hands, and held them down - forcefully.

Turning the girl around with immense speed, before the girl could catch on - what he was trying to do. He pushes the girl towards the direction of the helicopter and proceed to direct the girl towards the awaiting guard's reach - ignoring the girl's protest.

"Just go, you're already late for your next scheduled performance. I'll see you again - soon, another time. " Athrun Zala told the pouting and protesting pink-haired Coordinator, whom was impersonating his ex-fiancee.

As soon as the helicopter removed itself from his sighting range, Athrun Zala heaved a sigh of relief - both mentally and physically.

/Thank god - its' over ... for now. I dreaded to see what she had hidden up in her sleeves - the next time around, when we crossed path. / Athrun Zala thought, half in dread and relief.

Meanwhile, behind him - both Shinn and Lunamaria shared another bewildered look between themselves. Quietly and softly, Shinn turned to Lunamaria and asked.

"Did he just turn down a chance to give his fiancee a kiss ? I think that was what Lacus Clyne had wanted to do - just now ... " 

Lunamaria shrugged, and responded. "Who knows ... "

---

C.E. 73, December 1

Time : 12 00 hours

---

Michelle Haw entered the bridge of the 'Sapphire' just in time - for lunch hour. She had received notification of the 'Sapphire' arrival in the town of Diocula - early this morning, through her daily short message exchanged with her younger sister - Melody Haw, whom was on board the 'Sapphire'. Thus, had taken an hour leave from the Minerva crew - to specially meet up with the 'Sapphire' crew.

"Welcome back, Michelle. " The 'Sapphire' crew greeted her, as she entered the bridge to check up on the current situation in ORB - with the Captain, James Mckenzie.

Michelle nodded to the rest of the crew members and addressed those whom she had business with. 

"James, what was going on in ORB - do you have any idea ?" 

James Mckenzie frowned, and replied. "Yes, but the information received was 'not good' at all ... I had received information from your father, minutes before our arrival in Diocula. According to him, the whole government was now in the hands of the Seiran. Also, minutes ago - we have reports from both your father and your twin, Melissa - coming in. "

"Huh? " Michelle blinked, half in shock and suspicion. "Melissa - my twin, send you a report ? Whatever was it on - about ?" 

It was Sophia Norman, whom responded to Michelle's question. Sophia appeared somewhat hesitant before replying. 

"Since the ZAFT Forces had now officially declared war with the Earth Alliance Forces - the Alantic Federation had send out requests for re-inforcement from their allied countries. Also, it was further revealed that Seiran had not turned down the request - and in fact, agreed to help out in whatever ways that they could. 

Therefore, this upcoming battle scheduled between the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT - the ORB Naval Fleets would be involved as part of the Earth Alliance Troops. "

Michelle frowned at the knowledge, and Melody added on that the report from her father, Matthew Haw had said the exact same thing - about the impending battle. 

"... Why exactly did Melissa send us that information ? Wasn't she always trying to object to my actions - so why help us out, now ?" Michelle voiced out her doubt on her twin's involvement.

Melody Haw sighed, and responded. "Michelle, you have been away from ORB for - far too long. After the first war, Melissa had changed - somewhat. Not entirely, but at least her attitude towards the existence of Coordinators were no longer as biased as before. She may have been with cahoots with the Seirans - during the last war, by helping out the Earth Alliance Forces with the technology to aid them in the production of those 'GUNDAM' units.

However - Melissa was not a fool enough to try the same thing twice, due to your proof of her authorizing the documents for the manufacturing of those 'GAT-X' series units in Heliopolis, for the Earth Alliance Forces. Melissa had already paid the price of having her authority power totally stripped off her, and now whatever decisions she had made - would have to first go through your father's approval before they could be released and implemented by the respective departments.

Moreover, Cagalli had lowered her from the rank of a Sergent to a mere - Colonel. Well, although that did little to change her personality and characteristics. But at least, she's more willing to tolerate the Coordinators' existence - nowadays. Also, she may have been a supporter for the Earth Alliance Party - there's still a difference between offering them help in technology and offering help in their actual battling. " 

"Yes, despite what you think of her - please do not forget that Melissa was still a fellow member of the ORB's Kingdom. No matter what the situation - she's also one whom believe in the original ideals and beliefs of ORB - not invading other countries, and not allowing others to attack them. " James Mckenzie added.

Michelle sighed, not wanting to dwell on such matters any longer. "Right, now I just want to get some rest and food. I'll leave the Captain post to you - again. After all, I'll be spending the next few weeks on the Minerva - as well. Anyway, I'm going to catch some winks, wake me up in fifteen minutes time - for I'll be needed to head back to the Minerva, then. "

With that, Michelle left the bridge and headed towards her room on board - wanting time to herself, so that she can re-arrange her current messed up thoughts and to rest her eyes.

/Idiots ... The Seirans are most defintely idiots ... Certainly the ZAFT Forces would have received such information - soon. If I am already this disturbed by the sheer idea of ORB joining the battle as the Earth Alliance Forces' allies - I could only imagine the turmoil which Athrun Zala was sure to be feeling ... / Michelle sighed aloud, as she felt her headache acting up - again.

Moreover, there's still the issue of figuring out Melissa's ploy - this time around. What happened that caused her twin to change side - suddenly ? Was it because of the influence from her husband's family ? The Ross' family had always been known for their ideals and beliefs for peace and harmony. That was exactly why - the marriage union between Melissa and Daniel Ross was arranged. 

/Argh! No more ... thinking about them now would only give me a worst headache ... What I need now was simply ample sleep ... / Michelle told herself, as she entered her room on the 'Sapphire'. 

---

C.E. 73, December 2

---

Heine Westernfluss and Athrun Zala had been called onto the bridge - on the morning of December 2. They had received notices about the ZAFT declaring war officially with the Earth Alliance Forces - this morning, and that all fellow members of the ZAFT Forces were to take part. 

Even the 'FAITH' members - they were no longer given a choice to avoid clashing with the enemies. After this notice had been announced, the Vice-Captain had came to them and told them both to report at the bridge for the Captain had something to inform them about.

"Captain, you asked to see us ?" Athrun spoke up, on behalf of both Heine and himself - as they saluted the Captain of the Minerva.

"Yes ... I'm sure that the two of you know by now - about the ZAFT going into full battle state with the Earth Alliance Forces ?" Captain Gladys directed the statement at the two fellow elites officers - whom was awarded with the 'FAITH' symbol.

"Yes! " Both replied in unison, not wavering in their voice.

"Alright, then I supposed I had better prepared the both of you - mentally for what we would be encountering, once we set off from Diocula. " 

Captain Gladys spoke up, glancing at Athrun Zala with hesitancy - before dropping the shocking statement of the ORB Naval Fleet being part of the Earth Alliance Re-inforcement Forces, this time around.

Heine turned immediate eyes upon his room mate, he was shocked by the information - but he knew his level of shock would have been nothing as compared to Athrun Zala. After all, it was not him - whom had spent a period of two years in that peaceful country before returning to the ZAFT Forces.

"The ORB Naval Fleets - Madam ?" Athrun repeated, his voice laced with surprise and confusion.

Captain Gladys sighed aloud, as she nodded at Athrun Zala in an apologetic fashion. "I am sorry to have to make you fight against them - I know you have spend a great deal of time in that country and would probably have friends within the country as well ... However this particular order for the battle was given out to all ZAFT personnels - therefore, I cannot allow you to take a break from this situation ... " 

"..." Athrun frowned, as he tried to analyse the information received from the Captain - before responding. "I understand, Madam ... perhaps, you can give me some time to mull over the issue - for now ?"

The Captain nodded in agreement, as both Heine and Athrun Zala headed out of the bridge - back towards their assigned living quarters.

Heine followed Athrun all the way to their shared room, and regarded the former in silent observation. He knew the best solution to this situation, was to give the former the private and personal space - so that the former could dwell on the situation and came up with his own conclusion.

Meanwhile, Lunamaria had her own attention elsewhere occupied - with concern directed towards a certain fuming black-haired Coordinator. Shinn Asuka - a former residents from the Kingdom of ORB, whom ended up moving to the PLANTs after losing his family members to the battle that erupted in ORB - two years ago.

Michelle, in the meantime, was waiting patiently for both Athrun Zala and Heine Westernfluss to emerge from the Captain's room. She knew that the Captain must have called them in earlier on, to fill them in on the situation with regards to the ORB Naval Forces being their next enemy, this time around. Thus, exactly her reason for wanting to have a talk with the two of them. 

Although, her concern were mainly subjected to Athrun Zala - since Heine had not much of a relationship with the Kingdom of ORB. Athrun Zala, was entirely another matter - altogether. 

After all, the son of the infamous Patrick Zala had spend the past two years residing in ORB, and playing bodyguard to the country's Prime Minister, and at the same time - dating the same Prime Minister of the country, without the knowledge of the members on the Parliament.

---

C.E. 73, December 2

Time : 13 00 hours

---

Athrun Zala stood alone on the deck of the Minerva, eyeing the peaceful sea-view. The Minerva had started heading out of the Diocula district - sometime before lunch. Shinn Asuka was still fuming over the latest information received with regards to the ORB helping out the Earth Alliance - this time around.

The boy's rage was understandable, seeing that he had lost his family members in the ORB battle - that resulted two years ago, due to the refusal to join up with the Alantic Federation. Yet, now - the ORB was sending out their Military Resources to the Earth Alliance Forces as they were now part of the Alantic Federation. 

Athrun Zala sighed, half in resignation and half in dejection.

The sounds of footsteps echo-ing and coming from behind him, causes him to turn and regard the new comer - in acknowledgement. 

"I was just wondering if it was you - seeing that it cannot be Shinn or Lunamaria, at this moment of time. " Athrun Zala commented, as soon as the fellow 'FAITH' member stopped beside him.

Heine smiled, and responded. "I take it as you have heard Shinn's bitter words - being directed at ORB, just now ?" 

Athrun grimaced, and said. "Since when have I not heard them ? I had always been around him - when he went off his 'rocket' over the issue of ORB. "

Silence, before Heine addressed him - again. "So ... how are you dealing with the information. I knew you are un-willing to fight them ... I was un-willing as well, but what can we do ? We are merely soldiers - and are supposed to carry out the mission we were told and assigned to. "

"Merely Soldiers ... are we ? " Athrun smiled and shake his head, bitterly.

"Well ... unfortunately, but true ... We are merely soldiers in the eyes of the politicians ... unlike a certain brunette whom was now working feverishly on something highly confidential in our shared quarters. " Heine commented.

Athrun sighed inwardly, but smirked. "Aa... I know what you mean, Michelle was a special case. Despite being only a mere elite soldier - no one on board the Minerva, nor the Chairman could bossed her around - for she was still on an indefinte period of break time. Thus, she's a free person to do what she wanted or deemed necessary in this case. " 

The two 'FAITH' members then proceed to soak up the silence and the wind blowing in their direction, as they eyed the calming skies and sea water - respectively.

Meanwhile, aboard the Archangel - the crew had received the same information as the ZAFT Forces did, and was contemplating on their next actions to be taken. 

to be continued

Date started: 16/06/07

Date completed: 16/06/07

Date edited: 11/09/07 


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 32

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 32

---

C.E. 73, December 2

Time : 14 00 hours, Archangel

---

The crew of the Archangel were gathered around the bridge, holding a discussion session to address the topic of the ORB Naval Fleets - being part of the re-inforcement troops send over to help the Earth Alliance Forces out, in the upcoming battle near the exterior territory of the town of Diocula.

"What ? Why ? How ? Why are they doing this ? They should not be doing all these - they should not get themselves involved in the battle between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance ... Wasn't that our ideals, and beliefs ? So why are the ORB Naval Fleets heading out to join the Earth Alliance Forces in the upcoming battle ? Why ?!" Cagalli wailed, as she regarded the new information received - in distress.

That was all that the blonde princess had been doing - since the Archangel managed to get hold of the information, thirty minutes ago.

Lacus Clyne shared a look with Kira Yamato, communicating silently - pleading with the former to get the hysterical blonde under control.

Kira sighed inwardly, deciding to interrupt Cagalli's hysterical episode. He had had enough of dealing with Cagalli's relentless pleas and wails about the whole situation, since the information of the ZAFT declaring official war with the Earth Alliance Party came in - a few days ago.

"Cagalli, calm yourself down - this instant! " Kira interjected, his voice firm and controlled.

"Kira ? " There was a pause in Cagalli's mid-rant, before the blonde opened her mouth again to argue. Nothing more than a 'But' escaped her successfully, before Kira interjected - pointedly.

"Cagalli ... Enough, I think we all get your point. However, you should have already been expecting this situation to come about - since you are the one whom agreed to the joint alliance treaty with the Alantic Federation. "

"But Kira ...! " Cagalli started, again - only to be silence by another sharp look from her twin brother - Kira Yamato.

"I know - you did those things to prevent another war from erupting in ORB. However, by joining the Alliance to prevent them from firing at your own country - they would have expected you to join their lead in attacking another country ... Wasn't that why your father had stood by his own decision to protect ORB's ideals and beliefs - right to the very end ? Why can't you seemed to understand that - ? " Kira continued his earlier statement - trying to make Cagalli see the whole picture from his opinion.

Cagalli fell silent, soon after - and Kira knew the girl had gotten his point, and now understood that her previous decision to join the Alantic Federation had been a wrong one to boot.

Deciding to interrupt the siblings' quarrel, Lacus intervened - bringing all attention to herself. 

"The thing is - Cagalli, what do you intend for us to do now ?"

There was silence as the blonde contemplated on her next actions to change the situation from escalating down to the point of no salvation - Cagalli spoke, her voice loud and clear.

"We will stop them ... "

"Just /how/ do you intend to do that ?" Andrew Waltfield interjected, cutting in to the direct question of achieving that aim.

"By talking to them - and hoping that they will understand ... " Cagalli responded, with determination.

"Workable ... but if they chose not to listen ? What should we do - then ? " Andrew pressed on.

"I'll make them understand - I'll make sure they listen ... " Cagalli insisted, clenching her fists in determination.

Andrew Waltfield sighed, and continued his statement from earlier on. "Says - nothing managed to reach them - and they continue to get involved with the situation ? I know you mentioned about wanting to make them listen - but sometime/Missy/ ... Things do not just go the way - you wanted them to do so. Sometimes, you have to prepare for the worst - you know ? "

It was Kira whom replied to Andrew Waltfield's question - giving the former the answer which he was seeking for.

"If nothing get through - then /we fight them/ to make them /understand/. " 

"Aa... Now - that is the kind of response I am waiting for ... " Andrew Waltfield beamed, at Kira's response. It looks like the kid had certainly grow up a lot - both in physical aspects and also mental aspects.

With that decided, the Archangel set off for the destination where they knew the fight will be taking place.

---

C.E. 73, December 3

---

The first battle which took place between the Minerva and the Earth Alliance Forces - occured one day after the Minerva departed from Diocula Military Base. The Minerva had only ventured about fifty miles away from the Diocula Military Base - when the first wave of attack from the Earth Alliance Forces were being launched. 

Apparently, the ORB's Naval Fleet was the party in charge of leading the attack - together with the 'Abyss' and 'Chaos'. Since the battle took place above the sea, there was no way for the two 'ZAKUs' units to be taking part in the air battle - lest they fell into the deep sea water.

Therefore, both Lunamaria and Rey had been told to protect the Minerva from its' deck. Before launching out, Rey told Lunamaria to pay attention to her surrounding - for he would not lift a finger to save her, should she fell into the water - by accident.

Meanwhile, Heine had been placed on 'stand-by' mode - in case, they needed more help outside. The 'Savior' and the 'Impulse' had been among the first Mobile Suits units to be launched from the Minerva. 

The battle had not been on for thirty minutes - when Captain Gladys suddenly announced her decision to use the 'Tanhusseur' and directed it to the offending party. However, the moment the 'Tanhusseur' entered its' last moment to prepare for its' firing - an attack out of nowhere broke the whole cannon apart.

/What the hell / Everyone involved in the battle thought.

Their doubts were soon answered, as the magnificent Mobile Suit in blue and white emerged in front of their very eyes - with the Archangel following suit.

Heine Westernfluss and Athrun Zala felt their eyes widening in realization, the newly emerged Mobile Suit - was no doubt the 'ZGMF-X10A Freedom'. While the rest of the Minerva crew and the Earth Alliance Forces may not have any idea of its origin - both Athrun Zala and Heine Westernfluss could have recognized that particular Mobile Suit unit - from anywhere.

Athrun Zala, obviously does - since the pilot had been his best friend and his former unit - prior to the 'Savior' had been the sibling production of the 'Freedom'. They were both piloting the units - tailored and made specifically to accompany the 'Eternal'. 

Heine Westernfluss, recognized the unit - solely based on his past experience of dealing with it. After all, he had been part of the Yakin Defence Team when the final battle came about - the last time around.

/Freedom ... and the Archangel, again. Coming out to try and stop the war - well, let's see if they can do it - this time too ... / Heine thought, as he opened up a communication channel to the bridge of the Minerva.

"Captain, I'll be launching out - if nothing changes in the next few moments. " Heine spoke aloud.

The Captain of the Minerva agreed, for she - too was wondering what the Archangel and that 'Freedom' unit was trying to do, under such situation.

Everyone watched in silence and anticipation as the 'Strike Rouge' was launched into the battlefield - and heard the command and announcement for the ORB Naval Fleet to pull themselves away from the battle, an order issued by their Prime Minister - Cagalli Yula Attha.

For a while, the ORB's Forces paused in mid-action. Not knowing how to respond, while Neo Lorrnoke demanded an explanation from Yuuna Roma Seiran - whom was the one in charge of the ORB Naval Fleet.

However, nothing seemed to have changed - in fact, Yuuna had ordered for the ORB's Mobile Suits Units to start attacking the Archangel and the 'Strike Rouge' too. Claiming to say that the person sitting inside the cockpit of the 'Strike Rouge' must be an imposter of Cagalli - for Cagalli would never do that to him.

/... Expected result ... / Heine thought, as he announced his decision to go ahead and launched out - to join the battle.

Kira Yamato, the pilot of the 'Freedom' realized that nothing could be get across without bloodshed - now that Yuuna had openly denied Cagalli of her authority as the Head of the Kingdom of ORB, knew that a fight is in order.

"Cagalli, go back ... there's no point in talking to them - now! I'll handle their attacks, Mr. Waltfield - I enlist your help in covering for Cagalli. " Kira said into his communication line to the Archangel.

Meanwhile, the 'Gaia' which had been placed on 'Stand-by' mode - leapt into actions when it witnessed 'Freedom' trying to mess up the battleground.

---

Athrun Zala, seated within the cockpit of 'Savior' - stared at the confusing situation with a frown. His logical analysis of his mind decided to abandon him when the 'Freedom' appeared with the Archangel in tow. Following the launch of the 'Strike Rouge' - his mind was trapped deeper into turmoil. 

/What the hell is going on ? Kira ... I need to get to Kira ... / Athrun thought, as he tried desperately to connect his Mobile Suit unit's system with the 'Freedom'. 

Somehow, his attempt was in vain - for Kira failed to respond to his call. The whole battlefield was now in total chaos, the Minerva was at a loss of actions. All its' weapons was rendered useless by the 'Freedom' - and they had no way of defending themselves. Just when they thought the enemy's attack was going to hit them - right on, the Archangel intervened.

/... First they attacked us, now they helped us ... What exactly are they trying to do ? Are they trying to stop the war - that notion is simply ridiculous ... They didn't try to stop the war before - and they attempted to achieve their aim in a middle of a battle field / Captain Gladys frowned, but accepted the help of the Archangel - just the same, seeing that it was their only option of escaping unharmed.

Meanwhile, Lunamaria was having a little trouble of staying on board of the Minerva's deck. With the attack coming from the enemies under the wate - she found her control on her unit slipping. 

'Splash' - the red 'ZAKU Warrior' fell into the deep water, with nobody realizing that little detail. Due to the appearance of the Archangel and the 'Freedom' - everyone was so confused that they are no longer paying any attention to their fellow team mates.

While the chaotic battle was going on above the water - those, in the water - have an easier time. Seeing as the actions above was enough to keep everyone busy - that allowed 'Abyss' to do what he wanted with the red 'ZAKU Warrior' unit that had fell in, after his latest attack at the Minerva's deck.

/Damn the water pressure ... it's causing trouble to my piloting. Everything felt so heavy now - as compared to before. / Lunamaria thought, in annoyance at the situation.

Just when she thought she had finally managed to get her 'ZAKU Warrior' to move somewhat easier - the radar of her unit showed two incoming attack from the 'Abyss'.

/Shit! With my unit under this condition - forget about retaliating, even getting away unharmed would be impossible. Even if I did managed to get away - its' damage would be too much for me to get away for a second time. / Lunamaria thought.

"No! " Lunamaria let out a yell as one of the two incoming attack, managed to hit the side of her cockpit. 

Although, the main control system was saved - thus preventing the whole unit from exploding, at the same time - allowed Lunamaria to be alive. Lunamaria also knew, if another one of those attack came towards her direction - this time around, she would be as good as dead.

Allowing her survival instincts to lead her, she opened up her cockpit - never mind the fact that water was now entering her unit, since it already was half-flooded with water within the cockpit due to its' earlier endurance of the offending attack.

She had already removed her helmet from her head - seeing that all the helmet ever did was to disrupt her attempt at breathing normally, when she realized she had not taken swimming lessons in advance.

/Damn ... Now what ? I saved myself from dying in the cockpit - but now, what should I do ? I had no idea how to swim with such strong water pressure, and gravity present - and climbing to the top of the water using my 'ZAKU Warrior' as foundation was not an option - seeing that there's still a hectic battle up there ... / Lunamaria thought with a frown, before she realized that she was now half-drowning - due to her inability to breathe normally under water.

/Shit ... someone saved me/ That was Lunamaria's last thought - before she slipped into a state of un-consciousness.

---

In the meantime, the battle above the water - continue to rage on. The 'Freedom' was in the middle of taking down as many weapons of the functional units as possible, when the 'Gaia' attempted to take him down from behind - using the hidden beam blade function by the side of the 'Gaia'.

However, with the 'Freedom' evading from the attack - it ended up with Heine whom was backfacing the charging 'Gaia' , that took the impact of the attack head on.

/Shit/ Heine reacted without thinking, he knew what he was about to do was reckless. However, if he had to die - either way. He refused to die within the cockpit for that would mean he would be left without a full body. Therefore, he ejected himself forcefully using the emergency self-destruction device.

He had just barely managed to get away alive - when the 'Gaia' hit his cockpit straight on from behind. Heine watched as his unit erupted into flames and after an explosion - as his body hits the water. During the process, one of the stray metal from his destroyed unit hit his forehead - rendering him unconscious; just as he hits the water beneath.

Athrun Zala watched as Heine's 'Gouf Ignited' exploded into nothing - in front of his eyes, as he was once again reminded of the incident with Nicol Amalfi. "Heine! " he yelled aloud, catching the attention of all Minerva crew members.

The yelling of Heine's name from Athrun's unit - caught the attention of Michelle Haw, whom had been monitoring the battle scenes through her laptop, whereby she had taken the liberty to link up her laptop system to the two units of Mobile Suits which belonged to the two 'FAITH' members. 

Therefore, when the signal from the Orange 'Gouf-Ignited' was lost, Michelle knew exactly what had happened. Then again, her laptop had also signaled that Heine had triggered the emergency escape function of the said unit - seconds before the Mobile Suit exploded and its' signal lost. 

Staring dumbly at the screen for a few seconds, Michelle cursed aloud before sending out a coded emergency message to the 'Sapphire' crew which she knew was around the vincity. Meanwhile, she sighed inwardly for having to dealt with Athrun Zala's depressing mood over the next few days - while trying to keep her nerves from going hay-wired.

Just then, Neo Lorrnoke decided that the current battleground was too chaotic to keep an eye on - and decided to call for a sudden retreat. He watched as the 'Gaia' and the 'Chaos' returned on board safely - but there was still no signs of the 'Abyss'.

Turning to a fellow bridge member in charge of keeping track of the signal of their units - Neo asked. 

"Where's the 'Abyss' ?" 

"Still underwater - Sir ... but the line cannot be connected due to some interruption jamming up the communication route - Sir. " The crew member reported, dutifully.

Neo pondered for a moment, before shrugging and said. "Never mind the Abyss now - if the signal is still around here somewhere, then the pilot must be fine. I am sure he can deal with himself and the unit - for a few hours on his own. Let's retreat for now, and send someone back for him - later. "

"Yes Sir!" The crew replied in unison, as they retreated themselves from the battleground.

Following the retreat of the Earth Alliance Forces, the Archangel did the same with their units - leaving the Minerva behind to deal with their own situation at hand.

to be continued

Date started: 16/06/07

Date completed: 16/06/07

Date edited: 11/09/07 


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 33

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 33

---

C.E. 73, December 3

Time : 15 00 hours

---

It was three hours after the hectic and chaotic battle, the members on board of the 'Sapphire' had been observing the battle from a relatively safe distance - outside of the radar's detection of all parties. 

They had stayed around longer than their previous estimated time-frame, that is so as the Minerva was still hovering somewhere around the area, and thus - it would be better for them to simply remain immobile. For it would not do them any good if they were to be spotted by the Minerva, furthermore - it could ended up causing more problems for Michelle Haw, whom was currently traveling with the Minerva crew.

As soon as they noticed the Minerva was no longer around their hidden location - the 'Sapphire' started their engine and started heading over to the town of Crete, where they would continue monitoring on the progress of the war between the ZAFT and the Earth Alliance Forces.

Sophia Norman whom was currently one of the navigation officer for the said fleet, had been keeping an eye out on their surrounding area, when she reported the sight of an object which resembled the outline of a human figure floating approximately, fives miles away from their current location - reflected on the radar. 

/Huh ? Human figure / Melody thought that it was quite strange for a human to be swimming at the exact site whereby the previous battle had just been drawn to a close, therefore - she had ordered for Sophia to proceed on with the investigation work.

Sophia then proceed to direct the image being caught on their monitoring device - and directed the image upon the big monitor screen situation on the bridge for everyone to see. Initially, Melody could not recognized the image shown on screen. 

However, upon taking a closer look at the image, Melody realized that the human figure being sighted by Sophia in prior, was not swimming. In fact, the said figure was on the verge of drowning - and that the person was probably unconscious for quite some time, as there had been no signs of movements from the said figure.

Squinting her eyes at the monitor screen to get a better look, Melody's eyes widen in realization that it was in fact, Heine Westernfluss - the pilot of the previously exploded 'Gouf Ignited' that was being spotted by their crew.

Although, Melody did not know the orange-head Coordinator well. She did, however had a brief encounter with the former, sometime ago. It was during one of her social visit to the PLANTs, while catching things up with her elder sister - Michelle; and also to spend some quality time with her relatives residing in the PLANTs. 

Not to forget her usual routine task of visiting the Amalfi's, expressing her goodwill - and then reporting their current status back to her fiance, the former Nicol Amalfi - upon her arrival back to the Kingdom of ORB.

During that period of time, Michelle was still partnering Heine in their daily morning patrol duty. Therefore, Melody had at least made it an effort to remember the former's appearance and name. 

Then again, the pilot of the exploded 'Gouf Ignited' was one of the pilots among the ZAFT personnels to accquire such an unique shade of hair colour - even among his own race of Coordinators. Therefore, the orange-haired pilot had managed to leave quite an impression on the youngest daughter of the Haw's family. 

"... Sophia, get me a connection to Michelle's private network and Nicol - situated at the hangar/immediately/. " Melody stated, without hesitation.

As soon as the connection to Nicol was established, Melody said into the communicator. "Nicol, Is there any possible way for us to head over to the drowning and unconscious victim - without risking detection from the Minerva, which had just moved out and was venturing away from the previous battle site ?"

Nicol Amalfi frowned in response, mentally going over the possibility - before responding. "That will depend on your intention for us to be heading - over there ... Attacking would be out of the question, since there's no way we could avoid detection if we are aiming for an attack. However, if it was just for the sake of observation ... then ... "

"And if - it's for the sake of rescuing someone in dire need of help ? Would that be possible ?" Melody asked aloud, her expression serious and solemn.

"... Yes, so long it does not required weapons for attack. " Nicol answered, warily. Somehow, he had a feeling that he was not going to enjoy his new mission.

"Right, in that case - I want you to head out there and retrieve that unconscious ZAFT pilot. " Melody requested, directing her sweetest smile at the former ZAFT elite which caused the green-haired Coordinator to groan aloud - literally.

Unfortunately, his groan did not went un-noticed. For Melody had spoken up as soon as Nicol's unhappy sentiments were being broadcasted aloud to the rest of the crew. 

"Nicol/please/ stop complaining and get a move on. Its' not 'like you' to make such a big fuss on a simple mission of rescuing someone in need. " Melody interjected, her tone firm and even - despite the fact that her eyes were dancing amusingly to her fiance's response. 

"... Yes, Madam ... " Nicol responded, dryly - while he thought it ironic for an ex-ZAFT member to be saving a current ZAFT pilot from a certain un-timely death.

Setting the 'GAT-X204 Thunderblot' into its' silent mode, and went under the disguise of his mirage system to avoid detection - Nicol Amalfi launched out in search of the unconscious ZAFT pilot whom he had been told to rescue from drowning to death.

/Thank god for my personal configuration on the 'Thunderblot' system to make it as similar as the 'Blitz' - in terms of functions ... Otherwise ... / Nicol sighed inwardly, as he carefully retrieved the unconscious pilot with his invisible Mobile Suit's hand. 

"Mission accomplished - Thunderblot returning now. " Nicol muttered into the communication line, still connected to the bridge of 'Sapphire'. 

"Good job - Nicol. Sophia, have the medic crew ready and on stand-by. In the meantime, I desperately need to have a private conversation with my elder sister - Michelle and clued her in on the fact that we had just rescued her ex-patrol partner. Can she be reached at - this point of time? " Melody commented, turning to look at the officer in charge of contacting her elder sister - whom was currently onboard of the Minerva.

---

C.E 73, December 3

Time: 16 00 hours

---

Lunamaria Hawke awoke to find herself staring straight up into the face of Auel Neider, the very same person whom had saved her from the group of street rascals - one and a half week ago.

/What the hell ? Why is he here / Lunamaria's eyes widen in shock, before realization dawns as she peered over the shoulder of the said boy - to the familiar unit of the 'Abyss'.

"Oh good - you're awake. For a moment, I was wondering if I need to conduct a second round of the bloody /CPR/ session. " Auel Neider voiced aloud dryly, drawing the attention of the now conscious redhead - still dressed in her ZAFT elite piloting suit.

Lunamaria gaped at the knowledge of being performed CPR by an 'Extended' pilot of the Earth Alliance Forces - but still felt herself opening her big mouth and asked if the boy had been the pilot to the 'Abyss'.

The pale-haired boy eyed her strangely, before responding in sarcasm. "Did you accidentally knocked your head while drowning in the water ? Obviously, that was the most logical explanation to the current situation - right ? Moreover, the 'Abyss' was just stationed behind me - if you failed to notice its' existence before. " 

"... " Lunamaria was silent as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, glancing around her surrounding - she asked. "Where are we now ?"

The pilot of the 'Abyss' shrugged and responded. "No idea, I guess - some unknown island that is not shown on the world map. This is apparently the nearest island I can find - from the site of the battle. When I came back up from the water - all the fleets around for the battle was gone. Probably retreated too ... "

"The Minerva ? " Lunamaria questioned, before realizing that her red 'ZAKU Warrior' was nowhere in sight.

Auel Neider threw her an incredulous look, before answering her question. "Excuse me ?! Obviously, you had never taken a good look at the damage that your ship had suffered. 

If I was your Captain - the most logical thing to do under that circumstances would be to escape first, and deal with the rest of the issues - afterwards, when they were safely back in their own territory. "

There was a pause, before he continued. "Speaking of which, don't bother to search for your unit - around us. You should be thankful that I chose to save you. After all, I could simply allow you to drown to your death. Thus, there's simply no absolute way for me to head out there and try to save your unit - too. I am sure that wherever your bloody red unit was stranded - your fellow companions would defintely locate it, in their own time. "

Silence stung the air as they continued their glaring contest - directed at one another, before Lunamaria averted her glare from the pale-haired pilot opposite from her.

"Why did you save me ?" Lunamaria asked, her voice soft and inquiring.

"Eh ?" Auel blinked in shock, before asking himself the exact question. To be honest, he had no idea why he saved the girl - again. The first time had been out of righteous - since he believed no girls deserved that kind of treatment, Coordinators or not. This time around, he had chose to save her instead of killing her, which he should be doing - at this moment of time.

Finally he shrugged, and replied. "No idea. I was just wondering about it - myself. I was going to check out on your machines' status - when I found you floating around, in a state of unconscious-ness. Then, the next thing I knew - I brought you up here to this island and tried to revive you. 

I should probably kill you now - but I don't think so. After spending hours reviving you - I had no interest of killing you, at this point of time... especially after all the hard work which I had put in - while trying to save you. "

Staring up at the sky for a moment, Auel frowned in deep thoughts, before turning back to the redhead sitting on the ground.

"Can you move ? " he asked, still eyeing the sky uneasily.

"Why ?" The redhead asked, with wary eyes - not entirely trusting of his presence. 

"I think its' going to storm - soon. We need shelter - and the only shelter available here, would be the cockpit of the 'Abyss'. I supposed I could knock you out - while I allow you entry but I do not deemed it wise, since you probably would not let me off the hook if I ever did that. 

Therefore, I am going to risk it - this one time and hope that you will keep the information away from your accquitances. Now, are you willing to trust me on this one time - or should I leave you out here, to endure the cold storm - alone ?" Auel shot a questioning look at the female pilot.

/Well... unless I wanted to get drench in the storm and die from the coldness of the weather - that would appeared to be my only sole chance at surviving ... / Lunamaria thought to herself, before sighing aloud and replied.

"Sure, seeing that you had yet to kill me - and this just happened to be the second time you saved me ... I am going to give you the benefit of doubt - this time around. " 

Auel Neider grinned, a bright grin - that nearly caused Lunamaria to flush at the sight of it. "Good! I knew you would see it my way ... " 

Allowing the 'Extended' pilot to pull her up to her feet, she allowed herself to be lead into the open cockpit of the 'Abyss'. 

"Do not touch anything - in here. Else, I'll shoot - regardless of my promise of not harming you. " 

Auel warned as he joined Lunamaria in the cockpit of the 'Abyss' - he had turned off the 'Abyss' 'full battling' mode, changing it into the 'stand-by' mode which required lesser power of the unit. 

This is partly to keep the main power on to provide heat for the both of them - due to the coldness from the storming weather. However, he had kept the cockpit open - so that he could keep an eye on the storm progress and also to keep the oxygen in the air circulating.

Turning to the redhead, Auel said - without looking at the girl. "I suggest you get yourself comfortable in here. We are going to be around here for quite some time - the storm does not give me the impression that it will stop anytime - soon. 

Which meant we are both safe and stranded at the moment - safe from being discovered by the Earth Alliance Forces, since they could be planning to head over in search for me. Stranded because - the storming weather would forbade both parties - ZAFT and Earth Alliance - from sending out search parties, to comb the area for our presence. "

"Oh ... " was all Lunamaria Hawke could respond to the former's statement.

Despite, the pilot of the 'Abyss' telling her not to touch anything within the cockpit - while she was allowed entry into the 'Abyss'. Lunamaria Hawke still found herself eyeing the cockpit with interest, comparing its' interior design with her own 'ZAKU Warrior'. 

"So ... this is what the 'Abyss' cockpit looks like ... I wonder how the cockpit of the 'Gaia' and 'Chaos' looks like ... Would it be like the 'Bacue' ? Since the 'Gaia' did resembled the 'Bacues' once it morphed into its' 'animal' mode ... " Lunamaria murmured aloud to herself, while her gaze traveled around the cockpit of the 'Abyss' before they landed upon a certain smirking blue-haired pilot lazing comfortably on the pilot's seat.

Lunamaria flushed crimson, before turning her gaze away from the pale-haired Extended pilot, and instead focused her eyes straight ahead - staring intently on the radar screen. 

---

C.E 73, December 3

Time : 19 00 hours - Minerva

---

"Shinn, calm down! I know you are anxious about finding Lunamaria - at this point of time, in fact, we all are! However, with the ship in the current condition - the most logical way to resolve the matter would be heading back to the town of Diocula. After we reached the base - we can then made the request for having a search party formed to locate her - back at the site of our last battle! " Captain Gladys ordered, telling herself to be patient with the pilot of the 'Impulse'.

Shinn Asuka throw another death glare in the direction of the Captain, but the former's decision could not be over-ruled. Heading back to the lounge, where everyone was holding in their breath and awaiting his return - Shinn could not help but feel remorse forming in the bottom pit of his stomach. Everything was his fault - he had failed to protect his friends, again.

/Luna ... wait for me and hang on - wherever you are ... I'll be coming back for you, regardless of the orders given ... / Shinn vowed, silently.

Currently Abby was the one taking up the post of the CIC officer, for Meyrin Hawke was in too much a distress to deal with the operations of the position for the Minerva - right now. She, like the others - were hanging around in the lounge, waiting for Shinn Asuka to come back with his results of persuading their Captain to go back to the site of battle, in search for their missing comrade.

The moment Shinn entered the lounge, all eyes were upon him. Hanging his head down in shame, he shook his head - slowly and reluctantly. Upon sighting his response, Meyrin broke down into hysterical tears. Muttering 'No' all the while - under her breath. 

The two technicians, Youlan and Vino - had left the hangar to the care of Adrian Mckenzie and several other seniors technicians, and came up to join the rest of the pilots in the lounge. Vino, stared at the weeping girl - helplessly, for there was nothing he could do or say to make everything better. Youlan merely frowned and mulled over the situation - by the side, quietly.

Rey Za Burrel, in the meantime, was observing everyone from his position by the wall - his expression solemn and serious. 

"It's my fault - I failed to pay her any attention ... " Shinn Asuka started berating himself, as he turned to punch the wall - nearest to him.

"No, if anyone was at fault - I should be the one. After all, I was just next to her - when she fell. Yet, I paid her no attention - granted I had warned her in prior to the battle to keep herself from falling in as I would not help pull her up, if that were to happen. However, I certainly had not expected her to literally fall into the water ... If only I had been paying her more attention from my position. " Rey interjected, his voice soft but firm enough to catch everyone's attention.

Athrun Zala, meanwhile, was berating himself - silently, and mentally. Everything was his fault, if only - he had not been spacing out in the middle of the battle. None of these would have taken place, if he had been paying the situation more attention - then spending his time mulling over Kira's actions for intervening and disrupting the battlefield.

Just then, Rey spoke up - again, drawing everyone's attention upon the silent pilot sitting beside Meyrin with a frowning expression. 

"Athrun Zala, what have you been doing throughout the whole battle ? I know the situation was chaotic - but I thought, you should be the one with the most time on hand to take a good look at the situation, from your position - isn't it ?

All of our machines suffered damages during the battle - Why is it that your unit was the only one - that escaped from the battle without a scratch on it ? The Freedom simply appeared out of nowhere and started attacking everything in sight - please enlighten me why is it that your machine was the only one that the Freedom did not managed to get a piece of ?"

Athrun Zala was silent, guilty as charged. It was his fault that Heine was 'lost' - and it was his fault that Lunamaria was now missing in action. Everything was his fault, he dared not claimed to say that Heine was dead. 

After all, if Nicol had managed to survive from the 'Strike' direct him - two years ago. Maybe Heine had survived the battle, as well - unless he realized the incoming attack a little too late to eject himself from the cockpit. Moreover, unlike Lunamaria - Heine was a veteran at battles. 

The situation during the final battle at Yakin back then, was more dangerous than the one that they had just engaged themselves in - it would make no sense for the former to survive the final battle and yet perished from the current battle - that was mild as compared to the dangers coming from the Yakin Due, final battle.

Athrun Zala remained silent, as he allowed Shinn and Rey to direct all fingers of blame upon him. The situation continues on, until Meyrin Hawke could no longer take the tension in the air and broke up their verbal accusation session.

"Enough! Shinn, Rey - I appreciated your concern. However, I am sure Athrun-san had more things on his plate to worry about. As to his unit escaping from the battle without a scratches upon it - I am sure that was only due to his previous knowledge of the 'Freedom' battle style and speed, so that he could have evaded from all the attacks directed towards him - smoothly.

With the 'Freedom' around - it was a wonder enough to have evade from all its' incoming attack. After all, it had not been given the name of 'Legendary Freedom' for nothing - therefore, I am sure Athrun-san was very well occupied in his own task of being avoiding being hit by 'Freedom' attack to be looking out for my sister. 

Moreover, this is a battle. I am as much a soldier as my elder sister - I had been preparing myself for a day whereby she would either be missing or killed. However, I certainly had been counting on the fact that the day would have arrived - this early in the start of a war. " Meyrin added, calmly - suppressing her raw emotions to its minimum level.

Shinn and Rey fell silent, and everyone around them was gaping at the younger Hawke sister with awe and respect in their eyes. Athrun Zala shot the girl a look of silent appreciation, and Meyrin simply nodded back at him - slowly to avoid others' prying eyes.

That was exactly the moment, Michelle decided to venture into the lounge - she had been standing outside listening in on the confrontation session for the past thirty minutes. Now, she decided that she had heard quite enough - and she was really grateful for the younger Hawke sibling to be defending Athrun - despite the former's anguish and anxiety. 

"Alright, I think that's enough. I'm sure Luna will be fine, she can handle herself - alright. Athrun, do you think you could spare me a minute ? I have something to discuss with you. Meyrin, you too - if you don't mind ... " Michelle interjected, breaking the tension in the room.

Shinn stalked off elsewhere to sulk in peace, upon the sight of her coming into the lounge. Rey, on the other hand, had already left for his own duties - leaving behind the distressed redhead, and the frowning blue-haired Coordinator with a solemn and serious brunette - Michelle Haw.

to be continued

Date started: 16/06/07

Date completed: 17/06/07

Date edited: 12/09/07 


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 34

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 34

---

C.E 73, December 4

Time: 06 00 hours

---

Hours later, Heine Westernfluss found himself awaking in the medical wing of the 'Sapphire'. Blinking his eyes rapidly as he tried to accustom himself to the dim and foreign settings around him. 

Wincing at the fierce headache that had just made its' presence known to him as he tried to sit up in bed - reminding him of the sheer fact that he had been unconscious for quite some time. Heine grimaced when he felt the surface texture of the bandages wrapped around his head.

"Where am I ? Did I died and went to heaven ? But ... if this is what heaven looks like - I think the 'hell' would be better ... Or perhaps, this place is indeed the 'hell' ? " Heine mumbled to himself, while trying to distinguish his current location.

"Oh ... finally, you're awake ? You had been 'out' of it since the time we had managed to get to you - and that would be sometime, during the late afternoon of yesterday. By the way, I'm sorry to disappoint you - but this place is neither hell nor heaven. In short - you're still very much alive, thank you. " 

Melody spoke up, eyebrows lifted up in amusement - while she stepped through the sliding door leading to the medic wing of the 'Sapphire' where Heine had been situated; for the time-being.

There was a significant pause, before Heine's hesitant voice were heard. 

"Erm ? ... Pardon my rude-ness, but do I know you ? " Heine asked, finding the brunette whom had spoken to him - mere minutes ago, somewhat familiar but simply drew a 'blank' as he tried to place the face with a name in his mind.

Melody's lips quirked, and twitched before commenting aloud. "I'll be more surprise if you woke up from your comatose state, and suddenly addressed me by my name. After all, I never did managed to inform you of my name - prior to the current situation. " 

"Oh ... " Heine replied dumbly, for he had no idea - about what was going on around his surroundings for the moment. 

Melody stared silently at the newly awaken Coordinator for a minute, before speaking up - drawing the daydreaming Coordinator back to his senses. 

"Right, I think it's time for me to contact my sister - and I believed you will want to speak with her as well. After all, I believed that she could explain your current situation to you - much better than what I could achieved. " Melody commented, more to herself than addressing the puzzled man - gaping speechlessly at her while she frowned and mumbled things incoherently under her breath.

Just when, Heine thought the female was about to leave him alone to his thoughts - Melody had opted to turn around, and faced him. 

"Oh yes, I thought you might want to know ... the battle between the Minerva and whichever 'her' opposing forces were; was over - for the time-being. Apparently, the battle had been brought to a temporary close - following the explosion of your unit ... I had no idea when the battle will resume itself, but so far neither party had yet to make a move. "

Melody Haw added, before she finally turned away from the Orange-haired Coordinator and went back to her task of contacting her elder sister - and trying to find some discreet ways for her sister to speak with the injured pilot, without having them to meet one another face-to-face.

---

Approximately - one hour later, Heine could be seen openly gaping at Michelle Haw - his former patroling partner from the ZAFT Forces; through the web-cam image displayed on the laptop screen in front of his very eyes. 

Apparently, the only way for Michelle to speak with Heine without them meeting face to face, was to make full use of the technology devices around their vincity. Thus, explaining the reason why Melody could be seen holding on to her precious laptop while allowing the Orange-haired Coordinator to make use of her web-cam, and to play witness to a two-way video conference call made between the two party, through the use of Michelle's private network. 

The elder brunette had just finished with the task of filling him in on what had happened and transpired - during the period of his unconscious-ness and had already explained to him, that he was now on board of a former ZAFT Land Resseps Class Battlefleet - which was later on being re-modeled and was now used as a family fleet for the Mckenzie's clan residing in the Kingdom of ORB.

"... So basically - your younger sister saved me from drowning to my death by bringing me on board ?" Michelle nodded to Heine's question, before nodding to another statement which Heine just made. 

"And I am now considered 'dead' to the ZAFT Forces - since they had all witnessed my Mobile Suit being reduced to nothing but flames and smokes ? And you are telling me that - so far, aside from you and your allies, the only two person from within the Minerva crew whom knew of my situation was the younger redhead and Athrun Zala, himself ? "

Another nod from Michelle Haw, before a wry grin graced the former's lips. "Well, that's one way of putting it ... but so far, Meyrin was still somewhat skeptical - and only Athrun Zala believed the thesis of you being alive and kicking. After all, he was no longer new to situations of such happenings ... " 

Melody grimaced, knowing full well that Michelle was talking about the situation involving her fiance - Nicol Amalfi. However, she had wisely kept her comments to herself - after all, she was not involved in this conversation. Well, at least - she was not involved directly.

"... " Heine stared open-mouthed at Michelle in shock, before asking. "Alright ... but, who am I supposed to be - now ? According to you - I'm no longer considered alive - so am I still Heine Westernfluss ?"

Michelle smiled wryly, and replied. "Well... I guess, that will have to depend on you - entirely. You see, you can still be Heine Westernfluss to us - but another identity to the others. "

'...' Melody remained silent, but her eyebrow were raised up a notch - as she awaited her elder sister's next words. 

"Huh ? What do you mean ?" Heine blinked in bewilderment.

Michelle smirked, and said. "You'll see in time ... By the way, Melody - tell the person eavesdropping outside to come in. " 

Melody looked startled for a second, before resigning herself to the fate that her elder sister could read almost anyone like an open book. So far, only Athrun Zala's thoughts was somewhat difficult for Michelle to guess 'right-on'. Heine, on the other hand, simply looked bewildered. 

When Melody said nothing, Michelle sighed aloud and took charge by barking out an order. "Nicol, please do come in and enlighten our latest comrade of your presence. I know you are eavesdropping on us - from the outside. So there's really no point in keeping up the charade anymore, since what I'm going to reveal next - includes you as well ... " 

---

Nicol sighed aloud, before straightening himself - and entered through the sliding door which was now opened to admit his entrance. The door was not only operating on the usual password lock system, and also added in the 'voice verification' system to the fleet. 

Heine gaped, as the sliding door open to reveal a familiar green-haired Coordinator whom fell into his line of vision. Heine's mouth open and closed, as he gaped at his former comrade from the ZAFT Forces in shock. 

"Nicol Amalfi ? What?! How ? I ... I thought you died by the hands of 'Strike' ... "

Nicol Amalfi shared a look of amusement with his fiancee; Melody Haw - and glances briefly at the screen where Michelle was openly smirking, before responding. 

"Well ... I am 'dead' to my parents' and the PLANTs, as far as I am concern. However, I am still very much alive in the Kingdom of ORB - going by the name of Nicholas Dino. "

"... So what am I going to call myself, around here - now ?" Heine finally asked, as he digested the information of Nicol Amalfi was alive and healthy - merely going on with his life with another name and identity.

"Well ... I guess, you can join Nicol in the 'Dino' clan. Also, stick by your original name - since we have no time around for you to get used to another new name. Unlike Athrun and Nicol - they had a period of two years to get used to their new names. You only had an hour or so - to get used to the fact. 

I think you can go by the name of 'Heine Dino'. Nobody will asked questions about this particular person - just pretend you are a distant cousin to Nicol Amalfi. " Michelle announced, with a grin.

"Great, I just send off my brother - Alex Dino and now I gained myself a new cousin, by the name of 'Heine Dino'. Wonderful ... Splendid! " Nicol muttered, dryly under his breath.

"Alright, Nicol ... stop that! Get back to work - if you detested this particular conversation - that much. I believed you still had things which you're supposed to be doing - but had not done so, yet. 

Heine, you; on the other hand are to follow my younger sister - Melody around, for she will be introducing you to the others on board. " 

Michelle instructed, as she brought the two way video conference call to an end - while shooting her younger sister, a look which only Melody could comprehend. 

Meanwhile, she had other things to do - at the moment, and that would be seeking out a certain blue-haired Coordinator whom had somehow managed to hide himself away from human activities and was probably sulking.

---

C.E. 73, December 4

Time : 10 00 hours

---

Auel Neider cracked his one eye open, just in time to notice his radar signaling the incoming vessel of his alliance party. That woke him up - completely, as he muttered the term 'Shit' continuiously under his breath. Lunamaria Hawke, was still oblivious to his anxiety and was currently snuggling up to him - using him as a pillow for her 'beauty' sleep.

/Damn ... What to do now ? Calm down, breathe Auel! Think logic and act fast/ Auel thought to himself, judging from the radar the vessel would not be reaching him in another thirty minutes time.

Staring down at the sleeping female next to him, Auel knew he had to wake the girl up - before they were seen by his fellow allies. 

"Luna ? Lunamaria Hawke!? Wake up! The Earth Alliance Vessel is heading towards our direction! " Auel said, as he jerked the former awake from her sleep.

"Huh ?" Lunamaria Hawke blinked bearily, as she tried to pinpoint her exact location. Upon spotting the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot next to her, she woke up - completely. 

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment upon the realization that she had been snuggling up to the said 'Extended' pilot during her sleep, but that was soon forgotten as she - too had just managed to get a glimpse of the incoming vessel signal on the 'Abyss' radar.

Her embarrassment left forgotten, as the feeling of panic swept over her. Lunamaria turned her panicking eyes towards Auel Neider, pleading with the former to tell her what she should do under this situation. However, the shrug from the former told her that he was at a loss of actions - too.

"Well ... there's no point panicking. I see no ZAFT vessel on the radar - so in order for us to be save, the Earth Alliance vessel would be our only hope. That is, unless, you wanted to be stuck here on this island - for the rest of your life ? " Auel asked, directed his question to the redhead.

Lunamaria shakes her head to indicate 'No', while Auel frowned over the possibility of his next actions - before sighing aloud. "I have a plan, but ... it relies a great deal on the person in charge whom had been allocated to collect me from this island ... "

/Well... let's hope its' Stellar that they had send with the fellow officers instead of Sting. Tricking Stellar would be easier than tricking Sting - when it come down to situation like this ... / Auel thought, silently to himself - wondering what he was just getting himself into.

"Auel ? Auel ? Where are you ? Neo told me to come here and get you ... " A familiar female sounding voice spoke up, as the vessel landed a few feets away from them.

"Stellar! Stellar, is that you ?" Auel called out, despite knowing that it was the blonde whom was send to retrieve him from the island.

"Yes ... Auel, Stellar is here now ... Where are you ?" Stellar asked, again - for the 'Abyss' was hidden from her view in her current position.

"Stellar, tell me - are you the only one here to get me ? Is Sting anywhere around here ?" Auel asked, praying hard that Stellar would not get suspicious of him asking about Sting's presence.

There was a pause, before Stellar responded. "Sting ? No ... Neo says - I can handle this mission myself. Besides, he send some more officers with me on the trip ... Why ? Are you in trouble ? Do you need Sting here ? " 

Auel resisted to let out a yell of triumphant, and responded - immediately. "No ... It's fine. Sting's help is totally un-necessary ... Its' your help that I would required - Come over to the coconut tree, you can see my location from there. " 

Stellar did as she was told, alone. Thankfully, she had left the two guards back at where the vessel was situated.

"Auel ? Are you in the 'Abyss' ?" Stellar asked aloud, only seeing the Mobile Suit stationed under the coconut tree.

"Well... Yes, I am in the cockpit of the 'Abyss' with someone. That, someone would need our help to get away from this island ... You see, we were both trapped here ... and no one would come and get us, except for you - Stellar. You will help us, right ? Because if you don't help her - she will /die/ here, alone ... "

"Die ? No ... not 'die' - dying is scary ... " Stellar started to get hysterical, but Auel managed to calm her down.

"Yes, but no ... She can be /saved/ - she will /not die/ if you saved her. Can you do that ?" Auel waited, he knew Stellar's response would be a positive one - since the girl was very paranoid of dying and having people she knew died around her.

"She can be /save? If I help her, she will /not die? " Stellar repeated, her voice oddly high-pitched.

"Yes ... Yes, that's it ... Are you willing to help me /save/ her ?" Auel asked, double confirming the response he had been waiting for.

An enthusiastic 'nod' accompanied by Stellar's firm voice - sounding a 'Yes, I'll help' - caused Auel to let out a sigh of relief. 

Turning to Lunamaria, he winked. "Told you it would work ... "

Lunamaria stared at the pale-haired 'Extended' agape, how did he managed to trick her fellow comrade that easily ? However, she did not asked - for she was better off not knowing the answer, she decided. 

---

Lunamaria noted the guarded expression on the other two EA officers' features; and instantly realized that they probably does not enjoy the idea of rescuing a fellow ZAFT pilot, and bringing the said pilot safely back to the town of Diocula before setting off for their own destination. 

Yet, they said nothing but merely obeyed the orders issued by the two Extended pilots; Stellar and Auel - of getting a move on.

They stopped near the outskirts of the town of Diocula, as Auel took off in the 'Abyss' and ferried Lunamaria over to the nearest highland - since the ship cannot docked itself next to the location, as there was no coastline situated near the outskirts of Diocula.

"Well... I guess I'd better be going off before anyone spotted /this/ on their radar. Now, you remembered what I told you before - right ? Keeping this quiet and from your friends or accquitances, whatever you call them ? " Auel reminded as he opened up his cockpit to allow the redhead to exit from it.

Lunamaria nodded, for she did not trust herself to speak - after giving the former a friendly peck on the cheeks, and with a whispered 'Thank You'. Lunamaria exited from the cockpit entirely, and left the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot behind, gaping at her last actions.

/... That girl certainly have guts - that much, I'll give her credit for ... / Auel thought amusingly, as he closes off his cockpit and took off - heading back towards the awaiting vessel.

The moment he emerged from the cockpit, he shot Stellar a happy look and congratualated the girl for helping 'save' another life. The blonde beamed happily, and nodded enthusiastically when Auel told her to keep the happening a secret from others - for Neo might be angry for her to do so, without the former's permission. 

Meanwhile, Lunamaria whom exited from the outskirts of the town of Diocula was now heading towards the direction of the ZAFT Military Base, which was situated in this particular town. This time around, she was paying more attention to her surroundings - not wanting a repeat of what nearly happened with her, the last time when she was in the area.

Lunamaria was about to reach the lane which will takes her back to where the ZAFT Military Base had been situated in the town of Diocula, when she remembered that she had yet to ask the pilot of the 'Abyss' on the subject of how the former knew her name. She knew that she had not revealed her name to the pale-haired Extended, on the both occasions whereby they had met up by sheer chance. So - where on earth did the former get to know her name from ?

Deciding to fret about this issue - sometime later, Lunamaria shakes her head to rid her mind of such un-wanted thoughts, and concentrated on her official 'story' to be given to the authorities with her 'return' from her 'M.I.A' status. 

---

C.E 73, December 4

Time : 10 30 hours

---

Athrun Zala stared at the box of belongings which belonged to the orange-haired Coordinator, he was the one in charge of packing the former's belongings - seeing that they were sharing the same room. The person in charge of collecting Heine's belongings would be arriving in an hour's time and Athrun was now fretting over the issue if he should try to locate the Archangel and attempted to have a talk with Kira.

The whole situation was chaotic, and with the Archangel appearance on the battlefield - it complicated matters. He was no longer able to tell whom was his enemy - anymore. He used to trust the Archangel crew unconditionally; but - now, he found himself unable to understand their actions. Perhaps there was something that they had managed to see in this situation - which he did not. 

However, Athrun was certain that the Archangel was only doing what they thought would be able to stop the war from happening. While the rest of the crew were irritated by the recent happenings, Athrun was more confused than irritated - for the moment. He was, after all, a member from the third party forces before - thus, he knew their final objective. However, nobody aside from him - knew it. 

/Well... except for Heine and Michelle... but ... / Athrun let out yet another sigh of frustration, Heine was only lost because of the chaos. He should have known better than allowing Heine to deal with the situation - alone, especially - when the three Earth Alliance pilots was terrorizing the battlefield, not giving the situation any logical thinking.

As for Michelle, Athrun fought the urge to roll his eyes at the sheer thought of the brunette. First off, the female was only a guest onboard of the Minerva - thus, her knowing of the Archangel's crew ideals did nothing to soothe the tension that stung the air, among the crew members. 

On the other hand, Michelle had her own agenda to fulfil - and if Michelle's information was indeed correct, on the idea of Heine being rescued somehow ... Athrun dared not think of what was going to happen in future, for the situation could only get more complicated than before. 

/Well ... What's done is done - there's no point dwelling on them, anymore. / Athrun told himself, as he packed away the final box of Heine's belongings and set them aside for the person in charge to collect them, later.

Lunamaria Hawke arrived back on board the Minerva, just as the officers in charge of collecting Heine's belongings arrived. Frowning at their presence, she headed over to Shinn Asuka - whom was observing the scene in solemn.

"Shinn, what happened here ? Why are the officers here ? " Lunamaria voiced her question, aloud.

"Luna ?! " Shinn's voice was a mixture of shock and disbelief. "Are you okay ? How did you get back ?! "

"... I'll tell you - later. Now, I demand that you are to tell me what's going on - first ! " Lunamaria questioned, before adding. "I certainly hoped that they are not packing up my belongings ... "

Shinn shakes his head in response, "No ... those were Heine's. His 'Gouf-Ignited' exploded into nothing - thus was considered 'dead' to the ZAFT. I mean, no one could have survived from /that/ - right ?" 

Meanwhile, Athrun Zala whom overheard the statement was oddly enough - amused. He had, after all, witness a miracle with his friend - Nicol Amalfi, from the last war. Yet, nobody need to know that little information - since Nicol was apparently glad to be staying in ORB with the 'love' of his life. 

Besides, Michelle had revealed to him more than once that Heine was defintely alive and kicking, but had refused to tell him of the fellow 'FAITH' member's current location. That little detail, would have meant that Michelle had knew something which he obviously had no idea about. Each time, he tried to wriggle an answer out from the said brunette, the former would only pacified him with the response that she would reveal to him, when the time is 'right'. 

After the three of them, witnessing the officers whom had retrieved the boxes of belongings that belonged to Heine Westernfluss - they moved over to the Captain's room, to report the return of Lunamaria Hawke while Lunamaria requested for a search party to comb the battle site for her damaged Mobile Suit.

In response to their question of how she came back alive, Lunamaria kept the information of being saved by fellow Earth Alliance pilots - secret, and instead told a white lie about being saved by a local fisherman whom was out and saved her from the fate of drowning. The crew were happy to have her back alive, and neither of them questioned her story of how she was found, and brought back to the town of Diocula.

to be continued

Date started: 17/06/07

Date completed: 17/06/07

Date edited: 14/09/07 


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 35

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 35

---

C.E. 73, December 4

Time : 15 00 hours - Phantom Pain -

---

Auel Neider returned on board with Stellar and the two other officers, and both Stellar and himself was immediately send over to the 'Special Room' for treatment. Upon entering the room, he noticed the sight of Josephine Mckenzie conversing with another medic crew member - Grace.

Arching an eyebrow at the sight, he asked. "Josephine - are you going off for your leave, already ?"

Josephine Mckenzie nodded at him, and said. "Yes, I'm leaving as soon as I am done with the briefing session to Grace. However, seeing that you're here - I'll finished your session of treatment before passing the 'baton' over to Grace. "

Auel only shrugged, not caring as he dropped himself onto his 'special bed' with a hidden grimace. The moment, he lay down on the bed - the plastic cover was lowered down and he could felt himself being lulled into a deep sleep. 

Auel sighed inwardly - for he had always detested the feeling of being in there. Although he was being forced into a drug-induced sleep, he could still felt the device messing around within his mind, trying to 'play' around with his memories. While, he knew that nothing would changed - and he would still have his original memories intact with him, when he woke. That still does not mean that - he enjoyed the feeling of having his mind invaded by the others through the use of artificial means.

However, whatever comments he had - he certainly kept them to himself. Nobody needs to know about his immunity to the device - as long as nothing threatened to expose his cover, he had the intention of staying in that manner - for as long as possible.

Meanwhile, Josephine Mckenzie whom had been packing up her belongings - in preparation of her soon departure from the 'Phantom Pain' crew; surveyed the surrounding one last time before she slipped several bottles of those 'special' drugs used by 'Extended' pilots to maintain their body organs functioning on daily basis into her briefcase.

She had the intention to make a full analysis report on the drugs used, to see if she could formulate a remedy to those 'Extended' body constitutions. Josephine knew from experience that an 'Extended' could survived a maximum of one week going without medication, however - if it dragged on any longer - their body would stop function normally and they will 'died' when their body functions totally ceased its' actions.

As soon as she had managed to slip those bottles into her briefcase, Josephine headed her way out of the medic wing and left the ship - to depart for the town of Crete where she would be meeting up with her elder brother, and the rest of the 'Sapphire' crew members.

---

C.E. 73, December 5

Time: 10 00 hours

---

Athrun Zala gathered his wits together and seek entrance to the Captain's room. After spending two nights thinking about the situation, he finally made up his mind to request for permission from the Captain to go off - in search of the Archangel. 

Athrun knew that he would not be able to concentrate on the upcoming battles in future - if he did not get things clarified and straighten out with Kira and Cagalli. 

"Come in " The voice of the Captain brought him out from his stupor, as the door slided open to admit him entrance.

"Captain Gladys, I hope that you can grant me permission for a few days to go off-duty. I need to go and take care of some personal issues. " Athrun Zala spoke, with respect.

The Captain assessed him for a second, before commenting. "I'll take it as - you are going to seek out the Archangel crew and have a talk with them ?"

If Athrun was surprised, he did not show them. Nonetheless, he nodded in agreement to the Captain's statement.

"Under usual circumstances - such requests would not be granted. However, seeing as I am just as baffled as you - to their actions. I would allow you to head off to have your negotiation talk with them - hopefully, you can persuade them to stop butting in on the situation, again. 

Go on then, I'll be sure to keep the crew informed of your latest mission. " Captain Gladys told Athrun Zala, keeping her facial expression neutral.

"Thank you, Madam! " Athrun replied, as he saluted the Captain before leaving the room.

Following his departure, Captain Gladys massage her forehead as she called in Lunamaria Hawke to report to her room - for her next duty.

"Captain, you called ?" Lunamaria spoke, as she entered the room with a formal salute to the Captain.

"Yes... I have a new mission for you. Athrun Zala just came by to request special permission from me to allow him to head off - alone, in search of the Archangel crew with hopes of a negotiation with the crew. I had allowed him to do so - since he's a fellow 'FAITH' member and I cannot issue orders out to him. 

Therefore, I am afraid I would have to send you out to 'tail' him. I'll have the helicopter arranged for your use - as soon as possible. Also, while tailing him - be discreet about your actions. 

/Do not/ let him know you are following him - and submit all documents and evidences with regards to that meeting to me, once you reported back for duty. " Captain Gladys told Lunamaria, wearily as she waved her hand to dismiss the elder redhead.

Once Lunamaria was out of earshot, and out of her vision range - Captain Talia Gladys, dropped her head against her desk wearily, and muttered. "Damn you, Gilbert ... Why do you kept on telling me to do such things ... "

Unknowingly, Gilbert Durandul was not the only one with the intention of spying on Athrun Zala. 

Michelle, had the exact idea in mind as well - however, she had no need to arrange for anyone to follow the former ace pilot of ZAFT at their own discretion, when she was only a phone call away from her elder sister, and fellow allies within the town. 

Although, Michelle had made the decision to spy on Athrun Zala - but she could already predicted the direction of the conversation topic between Athrun and Kira, when the former met up with the Archangel crew. 

From the corner of her eyes, she observed in silence as Athrun Zala packed a few articles and personal belongings in his briefcase, while he prepared for his short trip to be away from the Minerva for the next few days.

The former was apparently frowning, probably trying to come up with possible ideas of what to say and how to contact the Archangel crew; since he still had no idea of the crew's location. 

Deciding to take pity on the frowning and troubled man, Michelle leapt off from the desk - and carelessly drop a piece of note onto the bed of the said Coordinator, before heading out of the room - leaving the man to pack his belongings in peace.

"..." Athrun stared, blinked twice before picking up the piece of note - with cautious. One glance at the note was all he need, to catch on to the underlying hint of the brunette's intention. 

Written on the piece of paper, was the name of the former CIC officer of the Archangel, and the current reporter of the ORB's Press - whom was currently in the town of Diocula covering the world tour of Lacus Clyne, or rather 'Meer Campbell' - to be exact. 

---

C.E. 73, December 6

Time: 12 00 hours

---

Athrun Zala was now settled in his hotel room, he had left the Minerva early that morning and had went into the town of Diocula in search of Mirialla Haw - whom he had spotted hanging around the area. 

Rather, it was Michelle whom informed him of the eldest Haw sibling's location - earlier on, when he was changing out from his uniform to his casual clothes before departing from the Minerva.

However, seeing that Mirialla Haw was currently a reporter - and was often seen moving about the area. Athrun knew he would need to search for the girl - all over the town as well. Therefore, he had went on to rent a car - specifically for the task of locating the girl. 

Unlike Michelle, Mirialla do not make it a habit to have her cellphone on her. Even if she does - her phone was always in 'silent' mode, and would only respond to messages by the end of the day, after she was done with her work.

While he had no idea of contacting the Archangel for himself, he knew the Haw siblings would have an idea on what to do - when one need to contact the Archangel crew. Yet, he knew Michelle would refuse to say anything to him - for Michelle was like him, trapped between both parties and was probably suffering like him - too. 

Therefore, the next logical choice would be locating the eldest Haw sibling - Mirialla Haw.

He had been driving around the town of Diocula aimlessly, when he first caught sight of the petite young women - that had a certain blond ZAFT pilot pining away back in the PLANTs. Yelling out to the former from across the street, he was in the car - while Mirialla was on her way over to the opposite side of the road.

Mirialla Haw, frowned - she thought she heard someone calling out to her. Craning her neck around the area, she was genuinely surprise to find a familiar blue-haired Coordinator calling out to her - from his rental car.

"Athrun Zala ?" Mirialla frowned, as she tried to get a better look at the man waving at her from his car. 

"Mirialla Haw ! Can we find some place to have a talk ?" Athrun Zala asked, from his position in the car.

Mirialla shrugged, before yelling back to the former pilot of 'Justice'. "Go to the cafe, down the street ... I'll wait for you over there! "

Athrun nodded as he directed his car over to the end of the alley and parked it in an area where lesser traffic was seen bustling around, and walked all the way back to the cafe specified by the brunette. 

The first thing out of his mouth, as he sat down at the table next to the brunette was to mention about his brief encounter with the blonde - up at the PLANTs.

Mirialla shot him a peeved look, before gritting out. "So ? What has you seeing Dearka Elthman - got to do with me ?"

"Erm ... Well, just wondering if you would like to know how he's doing - up there. " Athrun replied, but changed the subject as soon as he felt steam radiating off the body of one very irritated Mirialla Haw.

"So... Do you have any idea as to how the Archangel could be contacted ?" Athrun Zala asked, hesitantly.

Mirialla narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to gulp by instincts. If there was anything he was scared of, it would be the Haw siblings. Melody, not that much - but the other three, scared him shitless, at times. Especially, when it came down to situation like /that/. Moreover, he had been the one to kill Mirialla's first boyfriend - therefore, Athrun was more terrified of Mirialla then the other siblings of hers.

"Why do you want to locate them - now ?" Mirialla asked, cutting directly to her main point of the conversation.

Athrun hesitated, before responding. "I want to know what they had been thinking - coming into the middle of an ongoing battle between the ZAFT and Earth Alliance, just like /that/. " 

Mirialla eyed him strangely, before questioning. "What has that got to do with your reason of wanting to see them - then ? "

Athrun sighed, realizing that he would have to come out-right with the information of him returning to ZAFT and was now with the Minerva, otherwise - Mirialla will never helped him with the contacting of the Archangel. 

"I was now part of the Minerva crew ... therefore, I need to know ... " Athrun responded, with a sigh.

Mirialla then shuffled through her belongings, and took out a few photographs which she had taken while chancing upon the battle with the Archangel in it. 

"I'll take it, that - the red unit was yours ? Since, that's the only unit that managed to evade from all the attacks fired by the 'Freedom' ... " Mirialla commented, and sighed aloud when Athrun Zala confirmed her suspicion.

"Alright, tell you what - I'll try to contact them, but no guarantee ... Your cellphone was with you - no ? " Mirialla looked up at Athrun Zala in confirmation, when the former nodded his acknowledgement - Mirialla continued speaking. 

"If they get back in touch with me, I'll call you and inform you of the result. Moreover, when you head over to meet them - you must take me with you. Since, I am the middle person for this meeting. This is just a safety precaution - you understand where I'm coming from - right ?" 

Athrun nodded, knowing that Mirialla was not a fool when it comes down to matter such as these. Only an idiot would leave Athrun alone during the meeting - who knows if Athrun Zala had not been a bait for the trap to come. Therefore, Athrun agreed with Mirialla suggestion - since that is the only way to ensure his coming in contact with the Archangel crew.

"Good, I'll contact you then. Now, I have something else to do. Do you mind paying for my coffee - this time around ? I'll pay you back, another time. " Mirialla said, as she frowned at the time shown on her wrist watch.

"Are you going somewhere, urgently ? " Athrun Zala asked, as he noted the way Mirialla kept on glancing at the time.

"Huh ? Oh yeah, I had some photographs to deliver to a friend of mine. Its' for this evening issue of news. " Mirialla responded, before smiling a quick smile and left Athrun behind in the cafe - alone.

---

C.E. 73, December 6

Time: 14 00 hours

---

Mirialla Haw double-check the condition of the transmitter device she had brought along with her - in case, she needed to contact anyone on board of a battlefleet for information. Initially, she thought she would not be putting this particular device to use - however, now she was relieved that she had taken the advice of Michelle and took the device with her. For it saved her the trouble of going around in search for a similar gadget. 

Unlike Michelle, she had no contacts among any of the manufacturers or Military Personnels whom can offered her the assistance that she required - under such situation.

Being cautious by nature, Mirialla Haw opted to send the message - for scheduling a meeting between Athrun Zala and Kira, possibly Cagalli - too, using the morse code. Although, she had no proof and evidence to prove her gut feeling wrong - somehow, Mirialla had felt someone observing Athrun and her - when they were having coffee in that particular cafe. 

Perhaps it was her reporters' survival instincts that alerted her of the invisible spy - or maybe, it was the long period spend with Michelle on discussing highly confidential information behind closed door. Either way, she just have a strange feeling about them being watched by another person - whom was most likely, being send to keep an eye on Athrun Zala. Why though ? 

That - she had no idea about, either the ZAFT Forces do not trust him - that much, or that they had something else in mind. Whatever it is, she still had to do her job of notifying the Archangel crew. Especially, Athrun Zala had already open his mouth to seek help from her and she had no reason - not to help the former. 

After all, the former had been transparent enough with his intent - and so far, had not given her a valid reason to doubt his motive. 

Moreover, the look of pure confusion on the blue-haired Coordinator's features seemed genuine enough for Mirialla to clear her doubts - if there had been any, initially.

---

C.E. 73, December 6

Time : 14 30 hours

---

"Kira, come over to the bridge - immediately. There's something we need your opinions on. " The voice of Captain Ramius sounded through the fleet's broadcasting system - alerting the now eating boy, to drop his half-empty lunch tray and hurry all the way to the bridge.

"Ms. Murrue ?" Kira started, a questioning tone apparent in his voice as he entered the bridge.

"Aa... Kira-kun, I'm sorry to have you come over in such a short notice. However, this message just came in a while ago - and we have just managed to finish de-coding the content. Apparently, someone we knew from a while ago had send us a friendly request to seek a 'reunion' with us. " 

Captain Ramius informed Kira, as Lacus Clyne - whom was taking up the seat of the CIC officer, enlarged the coded message at the main screen for all to see.

'I spotted the sight of the magnificent 'Archangel' along the coast - the other day. An old friend here, seeking for a session of reunion to do some catching up. Would you do me the honour of meeting with me ? On a side note, a blue-haired knight is currently searching for his blonde princess. Get in touch - I'll be waiting. '

"Kira ? So what do you think ? Cagalli was insisting on meeting the person whom send us this anomynous message - regardless of whom it may be. Although, I have to agree with Cagalli that the last sentence in the message was defintely referring to Athrun-kun, though. " Captain Ramius voice aloud.

Kira let out a smile, before responding. "Aa... Defintely Athrun ... 'blue-haired knight looking for his blonde princess - eh ?' Rather eloquent sentences - and looking at the way the message was coded ... It must be Mirialla Haw, no wait ... It can only be her. Only she can managed to do something as such ... "

There was silence as Kira thought over the situation, giving it some consideration - before responding. "I think we should meet them, however - there's also a chance of the meeting being a trap. Therefore, I don't think we should go and meet them - altogether. The best situation would be that I go and meet them - alone. "

"Kira! If you are going, please take me along - too! I wanted to know what's happening with Athrun ... " Cagalli finally spoke up, no longer able to suppress her comments to the minimum. 

Ever since, her latest disagreements with Kira - the blonde had tried to refrain from creating a scene over some trivial issue, whenever her twin was around. However, now a chance for her to meet Athrun was in front of her - she was not going to let the chance slipped by her, again.

"... Fine, but I am only taking Cagalli with me. No more! " Kira responded, his voice firm and giving them a look that simply meant 'Do not try to persuade me otherwise - my mind is made up'. 

Kira had made this particular statement while staring at Lacus Clyne, in particular - the pink-haired Coordinator did not even batted a single eyelash in response. Instead, she merely stared calmly back at Kira - before nodding in acknowledgement. 

"Alright then, Kira ... what do you think we should put in our reply ?" Captain Ramius asked, looking over at the eighteen year old Coordinator for some hints to their return message to the anomynous sender.

"I'll leave that to Lacus - I am sure she will be able to come up with something suitable. " Kira responded, nodding at Lacus - trusting his girlfriend's judgement.

to be continued

Date started: 17/06/07

Date completed: 18/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 36

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 36

---

C.E. 73, December 7

Time : 09 00 hours

---

Athrun woke to the sound of his cellphone ringing. Reaching for the ringing phone lazily, he answered the call from Mirialla with a sleepy voice. However, the moment the feminine voice of Mirialla Haw reaches him - he blot up to a sitting position on his hotel bed, immediately. 

The girl had called him with the sole intention to inform him, that Kira had responded to her message - telling them to meet him at the small island situated off-shore - near the town of Crete.

"Athrun, the scheduled meeting time would be this early evening, at 17 00 hours. I was the one whom fixed the timing - since I need to tie up some loose ends of what my job entails me to do. I hope you don't mind - Is that arrangement alright with you ?" Mirialla's clear voice, came from the other end of the line.

"Yes, that's fine. I don't mind - and I probably should be thanking you for your efforts to help me contact them. So when and where should I meet you - later ? " Athrun Zala asked, searching his surrounding for a pen and paper to note down the details for the meeting, and the time to pick up Mirialla from her work.

There was a pause, before Mirialla responded. "Pick me up by the cross-junction of the town - at 15 00 hours. After that, we will leave for the island using your Mobile Suit - wherever you had it hidden. " 

Athrun was about to nod in response, when he realized Mirialla would not be able to see his silent agreement. Therefore, added a 'Sure, No problem' - before ending the call from his side of the connection.

/Well... the meeting with Kira was scheduled - for the early evening. So what should I do to occupy myself - until then ? Yesterday, I was driving around with hopes of locating Mirialla - but today ... / 

Athrun Zala frowned, realizing that he had practically nothing to do - that would keep him occupied until the scheduled time for the meeting arrived.

Staring at his cellphone, he wondered if he should call Michelle up and check with the former - on the situation on her side; and on the Minerva's situation. 

/Well... the worst would be enduring a scolding from the brunette for his reckless actions ... / Athrun Zala thought to himself, as he punched in the familiar number of Michelle Haw and waited in silent anticipation for the former to answer the call.

Michelle Haw sighed, she had been in the middle of yet another two way video conference with her younger sister - Melody Haw, when Athrun Zala called her on her cellphone.

The reason why she had been in contact with the 'Sapphire' crew on board the Minerva, in the broad daylight - was simply because, there were things that she would very much preferred to be discussing in private, and away from the said blue-haired Coordinator, himself. Following Heine's demise, and Athrun Zala being away - Michelle had the entire spacious room to herself, literally. 

Added on to the fact that nobody would dared to interrupt or entered the room which she had been sharing with Athrun Zala, whom was currently away for the time-being - Michelle could basically do all the things which she wanted to do, in peace. Yet, somehow her 'room-mate' always seemed to have such awkward timing - when the former attempted to call her. 

Michelle resisted the urge to curse aloud, while she glared at the annoying slim gadget lying and vibrating offendingly on the desk, beside her precious laptop. Through the web-cam, Melody could only arched an eyebrow graciously upon her elder sister's look of venom, being casted upon something - outside of the capturing range of the web-cam.

Melody's doubts were soon cleared up, when the sight of her elder sister made a grab for the annoying gadget and sighed aloud. 

"Melody, hang on a moment - some idiot just have the worst timing when they tried to reach me on the phone. " Michelle muttered aloud, as she answered Athrun's call - while throwing poisonous look towards her cell-phone.

---

Meanwhile, on the other hand - Lunamaria was observing the movements of Athrun Zala - in her own hotel room, which was situated directly opposite to the hotel room that Athrun Zala had been assigned. 

Making full use of the binoculars which she had brought along for the spying mission, Lunamaria sighed aloud as she continued to watch Athrun Zala's movements through them. She had been spending the past twenty four hours following Athrun Zala around town and observing him silently from her position - afar. So far, the former had yet to show any signs of suspicious actions or engaged in any potential suspicious activities.

The previous day had simply ended with Athrun Zala talking to a female brunette whom appeared to be a local reporter - that little information, was filed away for future reference. Although, Lunamaria had yet to figure out why Athrun Zala had purposely went around the town of Diocula in search for a reporter. 

Does the reporter have anything to do with the Archangel or the 'Freedom' ? She had no idea, then again - nothing about this particular mission had made sense to her - at all. 

One minute she was chatting with Youlan by the hangar, the next moment - Rey came over and told her that the Captain had requested for her presence in the Captain's room. The next thing she knew, she had gotten herself several days free to roam around town - following a certain blue-haired pilot on their team. 

Initially, she had wanted to inquire on the reason behind her mission - but the Captain apparently had no desire to reveal anything else - other than the necessary instructions to be given. Therefore, Lunamaria had to leave the matter behind and concentrated on her latest so-called mission. 

/... Everyone have been acting strange - lately. Shinn's mood was more of a roller coaster, recently - ever since Heine's demise and the last battle. Rey appeared more and more aloof to others, but was warming up more than necessary with Shinn. Those two never seemed to be separated - these days ... 

Athrun Zala, was the worst - he was often seen mumbling and muttering to himself. There was this one time - he kept on frowning at his luncheon meat, I almost thought there was something wrong with the meat. Since he never eat them, merely glared and stared at them. Strange ... Why is it that nobody no longer act normal - nowadays ? 

Then ... there was Meyrin, since when did the former get so familiar with Athrun Zala - anyway ? It seems like over the course of the past few days, wherever Athrun Zala went - her younger sister was always nearby. Granted, Michelle was also around - and in fact, was hanging out with her younger sister, just make things seemed even more weird and out of place than the usual.

Speaking of strange ... I wonder what happened to Auel ... Wait a minute, he's the enemy of us - ZAFT! Why am I even thinking about him ? Ack! Damn, I am supposed to be working on my 'special' mission of spying on Athrun Zala - not thinking and daydreaming about a certain 'Extended' pilot of the Earth Alliance Forces/ 

Lunamaria frowned, at her own thoughts - as they started drifting off to a certain pale-haired 'Extended' pilot from the Earth Allliance Forces.

Taking another look into her binoculars, Lunamaria could yell out in sheer frustration. It appeared - ever since Athrun Zala had woken up an hour ago. All that guy ever did was to talk on the phone - just what was he talking about and whom was he talking to ? Why did he talked that long on the phone ? Is he talking to his fiancee - Lacus Clyne ? Or was he talking to someone else ? 

/Argh!!! This is crazy ... / Lunamaria screamed mentally, as she dumped the binoculars aside - deciding to look at them, in another hour's time. Praying mentally that Athrun Zala would at least have some actions today - instead of spending time talking on the phone, all day. 

--- 

In the meantime, back onboard the Minerva - Shinn simply thought it strange and weird for both Lunamaria and Athrun Zala to be send on individual missions - both at the same time. However, he wisely kept the comment to himself as he prepared to launch out in his 'Impulse' with Rey's 'Blaze ZAKU Phantom' to check out the lately abandoned laboratory - that their informant had came to them with the information that it had previously been occupied by members of the Earth Alliance Forces, and probably 'Blue Cosmos'. 

"Nah, Rey ... What do you think Luna and Athrun was supposed to do for their mission ? I thought Athrun was good enough to handle anything - alone ? So, why was Luna with him - again ?" Shinn asked, through his communication line to Rey's machine.

"... Saa... No idea, but it must be some top secret mission assigned. Since, the Captain did not tell me anything about it. " Rey responded, automatically - keeping his face a smooth mask of oblivion.

/Sorry Shinn ... I cannot tell you anything about their mission. Lunamaria was actually send out to keep an eye on Athrun Zala - spying on the former's actions from afar. / Rey thought, apologetically to the sixteen year old pilot in the 'Impulse'.

Although, their relationship had gotten closer and strengthen somewhat recently. Rey still believe that he cannot afford to risk Gilbert's plan - until the time is ripe. 

Therefore, until the correct moment came forth - Rey was going to be acting innocent and oblivious when it come down to conversing with Shinn Asuka, an important 'role' that was required in the plan which Gilbert Durandul was planning to execute in time.

"Shinn, slow down and check the surroundings. We are approaching the destination - although, the informant said all personnels from the Earth Alliance had been withdrawn, several weeks ago. We still cannot afford to risk anything - be careful ... " Rey warned, as he looked carefully around his area - in search of possible signs of dangers.

"Aa... I am doing that, already. " Shinn replied, his tone even. 

Although, he knew that was the way Rey talked when the former was giving out commands to others - that still does not mean Shinn enjoyed being on the receiving end to them. 

After all, he had never been one whom took orders from superiors well. Otherwise, no instructors from the academy would lodge complaints directed towards him - to the Chairman, time and time again. That had resulted in the Chairman calling him in for a personal chat, with the academy consultants - over and over again. 

Eventually, Shinn had ended up obeying their orders and commands - just to keep them happy, and himself free from regular chatting session with the resident consultants of the Military.

"Coast clear, Rey ... How about your side ?" Shinn asked, as he proceed to land in the middle of an open space - in front of the abandoned laboratory.

"Mine's clear too ... " Rey responded, as he landed his 'Blaze ZAKU Phantom' - next to the 'Impulse'. 

The two pilots exited the cockpit at the same time, after nodding at one another in acknowledgement - they started heading towards the main entrance of the laboratory and pushes the door open. 

They had only just stepped through the entrance of the abandoned laboratory - and had only taken one look at all the disgusting items and containers containing human organs - such as the brain, when Rey collapsed to the ground, holding his head with both his hands. 

"Rey ?! What's wrong ?" Shinn started towards Rey, only to find the former shaking and cowering - by drawing himself into a ball.

"No... it's okay, I'm okay ... I'm just having a terrible headache ... Don't worry ... " Rey told Shinn, as he tried to suppress the sense of overwhelming emotions from sweeping over him. Nausea arises as a bile was formed in his throat, swallowing the bile bitterly - he apologized to Shinn and asked to leave the operation for the time-being. 

"Aa... it's alright, I'll handle the check on my own. Just stay outside, I'll contact the Minerva and tell them about your sudden illness. The Captain will understand ... and perhaps, send re-inforcement down to help us. " Shinn assured Rey, as he made a dash towards his 'Impulse' as fast as his legs could carry him.

Running back to the 'Impulse' - Shinn hurried to open and establish a connection with the bridge of Minerva, asking for the ship to head over and continue the search for themselves. Shinn also added that whatever the laboratory contained - it had just managed to trigger an extremely agitated response from Rey's current reaction.

---

C.E.73, December 7

Time: 13 50 hours

---

"Alright, Shinn - we will be coming over as soon as possible. Until then, do your own observation of the laboratory - and think of something to put in the report that you are supposed to submit to the superiors with regards to the mission. " Captain Gladys said into the connection established and maintained between the bridge of the Minerva and the 'Impulse'.

Captain Gladys frowned at the latest information received from Shinn Asuka, before sighing and announcing that they would be heading out to locate Rey and Shinn - at the venue of the abandoned laboratory.

"EH?! But ... Athrun Zala and Lunamaria Hawke - they were still ... ?!" Arthur Trine, the Vice-Captain voiced aloud.

Captain Gladys shot Arthur a look, before responding. "Arthur - they will know to check with the Base with regards to our whereabouts, so just leave a message for them - behind with the officers situated in the base. Athrun and Lunamaria were hardly three years old ... they will know what to do - should they failed to sight us around the base.

Moreover, Athrun Zala had been with the ZAFT Forces - for as long as your time served here within the ZAFT Military. The officers around here could easily recognized him anywhere, they would no doubt clued him in on our location. Now, proceed on and prepared the Minerva ready for taking off. " 

"Yes, Madam! " Arthur hurried to respond with his formal salute to Talia Gladys, while the former dwelled on the reason behind Rey's sudden loss of composure. 

She had known the boy since before his enlistment into ZAFT, and the boy had always appeared cool, calm and collected - to her. So, what could be inside the abandoned laboratory which belonged to the Earth Alliance Forces - that caused the said blond boy to react in such an agitated manner ?

/Well ... all will be revealed - in time ... / Captain Gladys thought, as the crew prepared the Minerva ready for the trip. 

"Captain, the ship's maintainence is now fully repaired, and all its' weapons is now working in good conditions. " Athur Trine reported, as the technicians informed him from the factory. 

Talia Gladys nodded in response, and announced. "Good, now the Minerva shall move out and head over to the abandoned laboratory to aid Shinn Asuka in his latest mission. Minerva moving out! " 

Michelle was snapped out from her trance-like state, when the announcement came on - alerting its' crew members that the Minerva was now preparing to take off, heading towards the location where the laboratory was situated - to provide re-inforcement for Rey and Shinn Asuka, whom had been send out earlier on, for a scouting mission. 

"..." Michelle frowned, as she turned abruptly to her laptop screen and told her younger sister - that she will be cutting their conversation short. For it would not do them any good, if their network was detected by the Minerva, when the ship's system was fully started up. 

Disconnecting all networks from her side, Michelle made a grab for her cell-phone and punched in a quick text message to Athrun Zala's cell-phone. Not caring if the former had the time to look through or anything, she merely wanted to give the former a headstart. 

Afterwhich, she proceed on to send a quick text to Samuel Howard, situated over at the hangar to keep her posted on the latest news onboard the Minerva. 

With that done, she set her laptop on stand-by mode - and randomly grabbed a book from the bookshelf nearby, pretending to be reading it. 

to be continued

Date started: 17/06/07

Date completed: 18/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 37

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 37

---

C.E 73, December 7

Time : 15 00 hours

---

Lunamaria Hawke sprang into actions, as she noticed Athrun Zala readied himself for a trip outside. Since she had no idea what Athrun Zala wanted to do for the day, she brought along all the equipments required for her spying mission - just in case. Settling herself in the helicopter - she traveled above Athrun Zala's moving car as she eyed the former's actions, discreetly. 

She watched as Athrun met up with the same female brunette from the day before, at the town's cross junction. Mentally, she hoped she was not spying on another coffee date between them. Yet, her prayers were answered when she noticed them traveling to an isolated area where she knew the blue-haired pilot had first left his 'Savior' unattended while he went exploring around the town.

/This is it ... / Lunamaria thought, as she distanced herself away from the duo - settling for watching them through her binoculars, instead.

Frowning, she noticed Athrun Zala pulling the brunette into the cockpit with him - before the 'Savior' took off flying, heading out. Lunamaria followed them discreetly, thankful that the helicopter was meant for civilians' use and not for battling purposes. Otherwise, it might be shown on the 'Savior's radar. 

/Where are they heading for ? How could Athrun simply just show some random civilians' his Mobile Suit ? I thought that the units given to us for usage were considered part of the Military secrets / Lunamaria thought, her mind swimming with questions.

She watched in silence as the 'Savior' landed on a small island near Crete, while she landed her helicopter some distance away from the 'Savior'. Making full use of the time that the 'Savior' was transforming into its' Mobile Suit form - Lunamaria began setting up the incoming transmitter device as well as the self-recording devices. 

Placing the camera with silencer equipped next to her reach, Lunamaria placed the headphones from the transmitter over her head - covering both her ears. With that, her spying mission commenced officially.

Lunamaria was lying flat on her stomach, so that none of them could spot her that easily if their eyes were to scan their surroundings. Approximately, ten minutes after Athrun Zala and the female brunette emerged from the cockpit of the savior - another two newcomers joined them. 

Upon closer inspection, she could easily recognized the blonde female as the ORB's current Head Representative - Cagalli Yula Attha. Therefore, the boy next to her - could possibly be the pilot of the 'Freedom'. After all, according to the rumours going around - it was the 'Freedom' whom seized the ORB's Prime Minister from her wedding altar. Was it not ?

/Heh ... ? The Captain wanted me to spy on Athrun Zala's meeting with the Attha heir ? Why though ? Unless, its' about the Archangel intervening in our previous battle / Lunamaria wondered as she continue spying on them, at the same time snapping several photographs of their secret meeting. 

Half the conversation she had listened in on - she had no idea what they were talking about. They looked as if they were speaking about the events of the past war - and comparing them to the situation now. 

Then, the most strange statement came about - the brown haired male was asking Athrun Zala about the Lacus Clyne on the PLANTs. It seemed like they knew another person going by the name of Lacus within their social circle ... 

The conversation from then on - escalated down to a point of near arguement, and then Athrun Zala left them a warning of not to interfere the battle - again. After that, Athrun Zala left with the 'Savior' - leaving those three behind. 

Lunamaria dared not stayed too long after the blue-haired pilot left, after all - her mission was completed with Athrun Zala's departure. The superiors had send her to spy on Athrun Zala, not on the ORB's Prime Minister. 

---

Athrun Zala, meanwhile, had his head swell, and his mind full of questions. Now those questions seemed to have increased by itself, instead of decreasing like he had hoped to achieve - following the end of his meeting with his fellow friends from the Archangel. 

Through the meeting with Kira and Cagalli, the only thing he had understand - was their motive in butting in on the battle. Kira had told him that they wanted to stop ORB from getting involved, that was why they had appeared in the middle of their battlefield.

Judging from the way Kira was talking to him, it would appeared that the former was now wary of him - after confirming Athrun's current alliance lays with the ZAFT Forces. The way they conversed had reversed itself back to the time whereby he was still piloting the 'Aegis' and Kira was still with the 'Strike'. 

Never did once, Kira had allowed Cagalli to speak her mind. The only time which she did - she had asked him why he had returned to the ZAFT. Somehow, Athrun find himself at a loss of answers and steered the conversation elsewhere - back to the Archangel's appearance on the battlefield.

After that, all the comments and statements had came from Kira. He had told them to return to ORB, and stayed there - especially, after Kira's comment of not wanting to be involved in all the fightings and killings anymore. Yet, at the same time, they do not want to see ORB being involved in this messed up situation - either. Thus, their coming out from hiding and tried to stop the war from happening on their part. 

He had told them then - that their appearance did nothing to help the situation, merely complicating matters. For both parties, the ZAFT and the Earth Alliance Forces. Especially, the Kingdom of ORB was now part of the Earth Alliance Forces - like it or not, they had to simply lived by their own decisions. 

Athrun then directed the next comment to Cagalli - telling the former, that if she had wanted to really stop ORB from getting involved. Then, the most logicial thing for them to do would be to return to ORB and tried to pull the Kingdom of ORB away from the alliance with the Alantic Federation and returning to their usual neutral policy ground. 

That would have helped matters /a lot/ more than - their just coming out of nowhere and targeting anyone with weapons within their sight. 

Apparently, his comments had triggered Kira to voice his own questions directing towards him - questioning him on the motives which the ZAFT Party had in mind, to achieve with this ongoing battle mode. 

Kira had asked him if he really believed what the Chairman was telling him about - and then, when he tried to persuade Kira and the Archangel crew to join forces with the ZAFT Party. Kira had turned down his offer directly - and asked him, on his opinions as to why the ZAFT Forces had send assassinators over to Kingdom of ORB and that Lacus Clyne just happened to be their so-called 'target'. 

Later on, the issue went on to the appearance of Meer Campbell - Lacus Clyne's impersonator from the PLANTs. Kira had asked him for a reason to explain the former's existence. 

Athrun had failed to respond, for he found himself not having the answer to them. The Chairman never did informed him of the actual reason, and whatever Meer had told him previously - he had not been fully trusting and convinced about those reasonings. Yet, he had still allowed himself to be convinced and talked into the decision of returning to the ZAFT Party. 

Now, after his meeting with Kira - all that he was aware of - was that his mind was still engulfed in a whirlwind of thoughts. Nothing seemed to make sense to him, anymore. While he still was aware of his original motive when he re-enlisted himself back with the ZAFT - and, he had chose to believe the Chairman - then. Now, he found himself doubting each and everyone's story and words with regards to the ongoing war. 

So, whom was the one - in the /right/ and whom was really the one - at /fault? He had no idea, and Athrun highly doubt that there would really be a /right/ party; under such situations. Which was exactly the reason why he was now caught in a trap of his own dilemma over his beliefs and idealisms.

Mentally, he recalled heading half-way back to the Military Base in Diocula and only to receive the notice that the Minerva had set off for the abandoned laboratory situated in Lodonia for some investigation work - through his 'Savior' transmitter. Following on, he had then caught sight of the message from Michelle on his cell-phone, informing him of the fact that the Minerva was no longer in Diocula. 

Working himself in auto-piloting mode, he turned the 'Savior' around, this time around - heading for the direction where the Lodonia Laboratory and the Minerva was situated. By the time he arrived and met up with the rest of the Minerva crew, it was already 20 00 hours. 

Automatically, he had joined up with the rest of the crew while they ventured into the abandoned laboratory for investigation work - as soon as he changed out from his civilians' clothings, and back into his ZAFT elite uniform. 

He was really surprised to find Michelle standing together with Samuel Howard and Adrian Mckenzie, while they stood around the outside of the abandoned laboratory. 

"... " Athrun stared at Michelle with wide eyes, not that he mind the fact that the former had once again, took his extra uniform for her own use. He was more surprised at the fact that the former was allowed to roam outside of the Minerva's living quarters. 

Michelle smirked, before shrugging and respond. "Surprisingly enough, I did not volunteered for this - the Captain made the decision herself. Lunamaria was still pre-occupied elsewhere, and Rey was temporary resting in the medical wing. Meyrin was with the bridge members, I was called in temporary to stand in for Rey - and Samuel for Luna. " 

"Oh I see ... and where's the Captain ? " Athrun asked, ignoring the fact that his uniform had been used without his permission - for the time-being. After all, this was not the first time - his uniform had been 'stolen' by the said brunette. 

Michelle eyed him silently, before shrugging and responding that the Captain and the rest of the crew were inside the laboratory exploring. Athrun nodded, and proceed on to the entrance way of the laboratory.

The sight which met Athrun's eyes was simply horrifying and nausea-ing. Dead bodies and human organs could be seen all around the laboratory. Somehow, he had managed to keep himself from showing his disgust - the only reaction to the sight was the mere widening of his eyes in shock at the experiments being conducted in this very laboratory by the Earth Alliance and the 'Blue Cosmos' party. 

He followed the lead of the Captain silently, as they reaches the computer stationed in a corner and found the information to all the 'Extended' pilots - formerly in action or was now part of the Earth Alliance Forces. 

His eyes found themselves scanning each and every 'Extended' pilots' profiles and was not surprised at all - when his eyes landed itself on three particular pilots. Those three pilots had been the very same batch of pilots that piloted the 'Raider', 'Calamity', and 'Forbidden'. 

The exact three units which both himself and Kira had come across - for too many times that he had not bothered to remember its' exact number of times they battled one another. 

/... 'Extended' programme ... I see, now I knew why I have a strange feeling whenever I came across them in the 'Justice' - two years ago. / Athrun Zala thought, inwardly - hiding his conflicting emotions in check.

---

C.E. 73, December 7

Time: 20 00 hours -Phantom Pain-

---

Auel Neider was on his way to his room, with Sting when Stellar came by. Stopping to wait for her, Stellar asked them a question that caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Lodonia Laboratory ? What's that ?" Stellar voiced her question, aloud.

Sting, being brainless about such things - went ahead and informed Stellar that it was the very same laboratory that they had been living in - before being inducted into the Earth Alliance Forces. 

"Stellar, why are you asking us about that - now ? " Sting shot back at the puzzled blonde.

Stellar blinked innocently, before responding. "They did not managed to dispose of the place - to make things worst, ZAFT managed to find it. That's what the officer told Neo - just now, when I was with him. "

"Eh! " Auel's eyes widen in shock, before turning to Stellar and demanded to know the whole details of what the girl had managed overheard from the conversation between Neo and the fellow officer. 

Things may not have been that bad, if Stellar did not just recite everything she heard to the other two 'Extended' pilots. For Sting Oakley, the impact was not that great - since his memory of the past had been completely wiped clean by the Alliance. 

Yet, Auel was not that lucky - he had his whole memory intact to himself. Therefore, the shocking impact to him were far more drastic then to the other green-haired 'Extended'.

Moreover, the situation worsen when Stellar revealed that Neo had told the fellow alliance officer that the laboratory had been totally /clean out/ by them, several weeks ago. Although, the disposal of the Lodonia Laboratory failed - and the ZAFT Forces now had started to investigate them. 

They can no longer find any important information with regards to their 'Extended' pilots - which they were now using for their Military purposes. Even if the ZAFT did find anything - those would have been completely harmless - since they could never /talk/, again.

/Clean Out ?! Never talk again ... / Auel's eyes widen further in shock, as memories of his past involving his mother - being part of the 'Extended' programme; came rushing back to him. His mother had been assigned to the caring of other 'Extended' pilots' candidates during their training period, and she was always looking out for them. 

However, the fact that she was /now killed/ brutally by their /own superiors/ - merely for the sake of silencing the relavant personnels involved in their experiment of creating 'Extended' pilots for their own use - was far more shocking to Auel, then the thought of having his mother killed by the ZAFT personnels whom went investigating. 

Never did Auel thought that there would be a day - he would prefered having the ZAFT Forces killing his own kin then having his direct superiors eliminating his mother, as a silent threat to their own benefits. 

Yet, now - nothing could be done for his direct superior, Neo Lorrnoke had came out-right with the declaration that /they - the Earth Alliance Forces/ had clean out all the related personnels and members involved in the maintainence and experiments conducted within that particular 'Extended' laboratory.

The sheer impact of shock at finding his mother being killed by his own superiors was enough to break down Auel, both emotionally and mentally. During which process, he vaguely remembered himself shaking and shivering like a leaf; before uttering something incoherent to himself, but not to the others. 

Apparently, his hysterical mutterings was enough to startle Sting into pulling him towards the medic wing in search for Grace - the person on duty to sedate him from going /berserk/ like Stellar usually did, when she was in shock. 

Yet, somehow he must have uttered the word /dead/ or /dying/ during his near-hysterical state of mind, that send Stellar into a /berserker/ state as well. For the moment, when he awoke from his sedated sleep in the medic wing - Grace had kindly filled him in that Stellar had left with the 'Gaia', by blasting open the gate hatch of their ship. 

Now the superiors were having a meeting to themselves, to decide on the fate of Stellar Loussier. Sting had been placed into the 'Special bed' for treatment - and because he was already sedated from before, the superiors left him as he originally was.

---

Lunamaria Hawke arrived back on board the Minerva, with the help of the helicopter she had been using in prior. She had just finished changing out from her civilians' clothings and was about to head over to report to the Captain, when she noticed the hurried figure of Shinn Asuka carrying someone - running towards the medic wing. Athrun Zala, following Shinn - from behind dutifully.

"Athrun, what's happening ?" Lunamaria asked, feeling bewildered by the events that took place during her absence.

Athrun Zala paused, before asking. "You wanted the long story or the short version ?" 

"... The short version, then. " Lunamaria commented, knowing that she could check with the others if she wanted a long story. 

"Right, basically - Shinn was hurrying over to the medic wing with the female 'Extended' pilot of the 'Gaia'. I do not have the full details, but I do know that Shinn knew that female pilot - from somewhere before. Apparently, while we were investigating the abandoned laboratory of the Earth Alliance Forces - the 'Gaia' came charging at us. So, we took the 'Impulse' and 'Savior' out for battle. 

Actually, Shinn was ahead of me - I just followed him to keep an eye on the situation. Somehow, he took the 'Gaia' down - successfully. However, upon the sight of the pilot, he took her over to the Minerva without seeking permission from the superiors. Now, the Captain had been notified, and we are waiting for her final verdict. " Athrun Zala summarized the whole story, from his point of view.

"Aa... I see ..." Lunamaria echoed, at the same time - thankful that it was Stellar whom was captured and not Auel. Before she had time to dwell too much on her strange thoughts, she was caught off-guard by Athrun Zala's next question.

"So where were you, today ? I did not see you on board when I reported for duty, back from my days off - just now ... " Athrun Zala commented.

"Huh ?" Lunamaria blinked stupidly, before her mind registering Athrun's query and hurried to respond. "Erm ... I ... I was out running an errand for the Captain - she ... told me to deliver some documents over to the Carpentaria Military Base. That's why - I was not around, earlier on. " 

/... I told another lie ... Ever since my meeting with Auel - I seemed to have make it a habit of telling others lies ... Wait a minute, why do I keep on thinking about that pale-haired 'Extended' pilot ? He was supposed to be my enemy - although, he saved me twice in a row ... that does not warrant him the right of overtaking my mind ... Damn! I am seriously losing it ... / Lunamaria thought, with a sigh.

"Right, I supposed I better go and inform the Captain of my safe return from the errand ... Is she in her room ?" Lunamaria asked the blue-haired pilot, still watching the medic wing from the corner of his eyes.

"Aa... Yes, she's in her room - now. " Athrun replied, absent-mindedly.

Lunamaria heaved a sigh of relief, as she headed towards the direction of the Captains' room with the tape and photographs which the Captain had told her to deliver to her, as soon as she returned from her spying mission. 

to be continued

Date started: 18/06/07

Date completed: 18/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 38

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 38

---

C.E. 73, December 8

Time: 10 30 hours

---

"Captain ? " Lunamaria spoke through the intercom system - just outside of the Captain's room. Although, the door to the room was unlocked - but Lunamaria dared not enter without seeking permission from the owner - in advance.

"...Lunamaria Hawke ?" The voice of Talia Gladys addressed Lunamaria through the intercom system, double-confirming her identity.

"Yes, Madam! " Lunamaria replied, automatically - her tone formal and stiff.

"You may enter ... " came the weary reply from the female Captain of the Minerva.

The door slided open to admit Lunamaria Hawke's entry into the room, before it closes off - again. 

"Captain, these are the tapes and photographs - you asked for. " Lunamaria said, as she slipped the folder containing the tape and photographs over to the Captain.

"Aa... I see, it must have been hard on you. This mission, especially when one that concerns spying on Athrun Zala. I appreciate your efforts in obtaining these useful information - you had had a hard day of work, why don't you head over to your living quarters for some rest before you start on your official duty ? " Captain Gladys suggested warmly to Lunamaria Hawke.

Lunamaria hesitated, and Captain Gladys continued her previous reply. "I know you have questions for me. Unfortunately, I had no answer to them as of current. These were /direct orders/ coming from the Chairman, therefore, I dared not asked for the reasons behind them. Now, do you have any more questions ?" 

Lunamaria sighed inwardly, and saluted the former in response. "No, Madam! I shall take my leave - now then ... "

Saluting the Captain for another time, Lunamaria retreated from the Captains' room and headed back towards her shared room with Meyrin Hawke, her younger sister - to catch up on her sleep. She had hardly spend a moment to rest her eyes - during her spying mission, for fear of missing anything important while resting herself.

She was already half-way across to her sleeping quarter, when a fellow officer dressed in green came over with the Vice-Captain to inform the Captain, that their captured 'Extended' pilot was now attacking their medic staff blindly, with agitation. 

Caught between heading for the medic wing to check things out, and going back to her room for her beauty sleep. Lunamaria finally shrugged, and decided to head off to bed - instead. She knew the story with regards to the 'Extended' pilot would reached her eventually - through the gossips that spread around her surrounding, at a later stage of time. Therefore, she need not go through the hassle of checking out the situation by herself - for now.

---

Shinn Asuka was just hovering outside the medic wing, when the commotion begin. Making a quick dash for the hysterical Stellar, Shinn pulled the trashing girl away from the poor medic whom was nearly frighten to death - by the 'Extended' pilot sudden desire to claw and scratch at her.

"Stellar! Stellar, calm down! It's me ... Shinn!!! Remember me ? I'm Shinn, Stellar! I saved you from drowning - once ... Remember ?!" Shinn tried desperately to calm the still trashing blonde in his arms, totally disregarding the scratches and claw marks that he was now suffering from.

"Shinn ? " Stellar's asked, calming down somewhat as she tried to place the name in her memory.

"Yes, Shinn ... That's me ... Remember me ?" Shinn pressed on, still not daring to let go of the blonde - for fear that she might get hysterical again.

"Shinn ... Shinn! " Realization dawns upon the blonde, as she threw herself upon the now startled boy - crying hysterically, instead of fighting him like before.

"It's okay ... Stellar ... It's okay, I'm here now ... Nobody can harm you now that I'm here ... Do you hear me ? I'll protect you, Stellar ... I will. " Shinn soothe the blonde by rubbing comforting circles on the girl's back.

"Protect me ? You will ? " Stellar asked, no longer hysterical but somewhat dazed by the overwhelming events. 

"Yes, I will protect you ... Do you trust me to protect you, Stellar ?" Shinn asked, directing a warning look at a medic hovering behind Stellar.

"Yes ... Yes, Shinn ... I trust Shinn ... " Stellar responded, while Shinn smiled - as he coax Stellar to let the medic sedate her, so as to prevent her from getting hysterical again.

Once the blonde was knock out unconscious by the sedative drug, the medic crew hurried to place her on the bed and strapped her to the bed.

"Hey! Why are you strapping her down ?" Shinn started indignantly.

"Look, we have no choice - you have your own duty to do. What if when she wakes - she get hysterical again ? She only trusted you - around here ... However, you cannot stand guard twenty four hours in the medic wing. That is our responsibility - and yours lies with the piloting and protecting of the crew.

Do you think we can afford to call you back - whenever she woke and get hysterical by the sight of us ? Therefore, the best would be strapping her down to the bed - so we would not feel threaten by her hysterical state, if she have one of them, again. " The medic on duty told Shinn, matter-of-factly.

Clenching his fists at their words, Shinn was irritated but he did not do anything to them. After all, he knew as much as they do - that they were only following the orders coming from their superiors. However that still does not mean he enjoyed the sight of those straps upon the blonde's body. She may have been an enemy of them, an 'Extended' pilot trained by the Earth Alliance to fight for their clause - yet, Stellar was still by all means, a human being. 

A mere girl whom was forced into fighting - she was naive to the happenings of the world. It was the fault of those 'Blue Cosmos' and Naturals that changes it - they forced and manipulated her into fighting for their clause. 

That was what angered Shinn - they had make use of naive children, tricking and conning them into believing all those nonsensical ideals and beliefs of the Coordinators. Stellar, like the others, was trapped in those lies and suffering because of them. 

Angry tears pricked behind Shinn's red orbs, as he turned away - unwilling to face the sight of Stellar being strapped down by his own allies. 

"Shinn ?" Stellar's weak voice forced him to look over to the now fully-strapped bed, again.

"Stellar, you are awake - already ?" Shinn asked, frowning in disbelief. Those sedative was strong enough to knock a healthy Coordinator out for at least three hours, and it had barely been an hour for Stellar, and the girl had already awaken from the drug effects.

"Shinn ? Why can't I move ?" Stellar asked, starting to fidget and wriggled herself out from the straps that were now leaving angry red marks on her fair skin.

"Stellar, stop struggling. You will only hurt yourself. They are trying to heal your injuries, but you kept on trashing about - so they had no choice but to strap you down. Unless you want to hurt yourself more ... Stellar - calm down, and stop fidgeting - let my accquitances help you with your injury - okay ?" Shinn hurried to assure the blonde that she was fine, and that they were trying to help her - not hurt her.

"They are trying to help me ?" Stellar eyed Shinn curiously.

"Yes, they are going to /help/ you. " Shinn told Stellar, forcing a smile at the blonde - despite his desire to cry at the sight of the blonde suffering.

"Okay, I'll be good for them ... " Stellar mumbled, before slipping unconscious - again. 

Shinn looked up to see the medic removing the needle which helped injected a new dose of sedative into the blonde's body, and frowned but said nothing about the unusual amount of sedative used.

/They probably doubled the amount used on a normal Coordinator ... / Shinn presumed, as he stood to leave the medic wing - heading for the Captain with intention to know what she had planned on doing - to Stellar.

---

C.E. 73, December 8

Time: 12 00 hours

---

Lacus Clyne stepped into the hot springs newly added to the Archangel - to enhance its' leisure activity on board. Ever since the end of the last war, the Archangel had undergo a total revamp-ing work both on the technical section and its' interior facilities. The cafeteria now were fully stock up with food products, both fresh and instant. 

A microwave oven had been newly added to the kitchen's appliances supplies - since the cook alone may not been able to deal with the large number of food ingredients to be prepared for meals.

For the technical section, the Archangel had incorporated techniques accquired during the last war from the ZAFT Forces. It was now equipped with the ability to travel under water, in additional to its' original function of traveling atop of the water surface, and in space. Furthermore, to allow the use of the hot springs - the engines were further enhanced with the ability to cool off by itself, when it get overheated.

Cagalli was already soaking herself in the hot springs when Lacus entered to join her. Cagalli had been relaxing herself in the privacy of the hot springs, since her return with Kira from the island - after the meeting with Athrun. 

Athrun Zala, whom had returned to the ZAFT - even after what happened before and recently. How could Athrun do that to her ? Why is it that Athrun could says those things to them during their rare reunion meeting on the island - did he not understand them, anymore ?

"What are you thinking about ?" Lacus comforting voice spoke up, jarring Cagalli's thoughts back into reality.

"Lacus ... " Cagalli started, only to pause mid-sentence. Finally, she sighed aloud and told Lacus everything - from the meeting with Athrun, all the way to her confusion at this point of time. 

Lacus said nothing, merely listening - on her part. Her own mind analysing the current situation and looking at them, from Athrun's point of view. Finally, Cagalli's tirade stopped as she directed a question to the otherwise, silent Lacus Clyne.

"The thing is not about - doing what Athrun had wanted you to do. It's more of a matter of doing what you think you would like to do ... However, before you attempted to try anything - you will have to first make a plan of your actions. 

After your plan was fixed and finalized, you will then proceed on to putting them into action, and to execute them. So, what is the thing that you would like to do now and under this current situation - Cagalli ? " Lacus asked in return.

Cagalli stared at Lacus, searching the pink-haired Coordinator's features for hints and signs of clues as to what she should do. However, she find nothing but a look of pure determination on the former's features.

"Lacus ... have you decided upon on what to do under this situation - already ? " Cagalli asked, suddenly having a feeling that Lacus had already made up her mind on something - and was on the verge of executing her plan.

Lacus nodded and smiled, responding. "Yes, I have decided. However, you need not concern yourself over my decision. Instead, you should think carefully about what you wanted to do - right now. "

"Eh ?!" Cagalli's eyes widen at Lacus statement, her mouth opened and closed - before finally uttering a simple question of 'What do you mean ?'

Lacus smiled in response, "It meant, that I need to have a talk with Mr. Waltfield - now. You will know the exact plan - after I tell Kira about them. " 

With that, Lacus Clyne removed herself from the hot spring - heading for the exit, leaving a stunned blonde behind gaping after her.

---

Kira Yamato was viewing the scenery of the marine life through the window panes of the Archangel, when he heard footsteps coming close to him - from behind. They were still lurking underwater, hiding themselves from prying eyes - near the area which the last battle had taken place.

"Kira ?" A feminine voice spoke up from behind, causing him to turn around and face the former pop idol of PLANT - Lacus Clyne.

"Lacus ... " Kira started, before sighing aloud - causing the female Coordinator to cock her head slightly in question, at his actions.

"Kira ... Is anything the matter ? " Lacus Clyne asked, eyeing the brown-haired Coordinator in concern.

Kira let a sad smile show on his lips, before responding. "No ... I was just thinking about the situation, and if the things that we did earlier. Was it the correct thing to do ? Complicating the situation - further ... Also, about Cagalli ... and Athrun ... "

Lacus nodded in understanding, "I know ... There's simply too many things that we had no idea about ... About Cagalli, I just came from the hot springs - I had spoken to her, just now. "

"Yeah ... I know, I overheard the conversation. I was in the male section - beside the female, just now. " Kira responded, his eyes looking out afar.

"... Kira, were you eavesdropping on us ?" Lacus asked, her tone flat.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop - at least, not on purpose. I was just passing by the area and ... " Kira hurried to explain, not wanting for Lacus to get the wrong idea.

Lacus smiled, before responding. "I know ... there's no need for you to explain. I understand your actions and feelings - perfectly. "

Silence. Before Lacus spoke up, again. This time, Kira was stunned and surprise by her words.

"Kira, I've talked with Mr. Waltfield on the situation - mere minutes ago, after my talk with Cagalli ended. I think its' about time that I leave here ... " 

Upon hearing the statement from Lacus Clyne, the usually stoic and calm Kira Yamato - snapped his head up and stare at the pink-haired Coordinator in shock. 

"Where do you intend to go - if you leave here ?" Kira asked, almost immediately.

"The PLANTs ... " Lacus replied, softly.

Kira regarded Lacus in silence for a few minutes, before addressing the former - again. "You want to go to the PLANTs ? Why ? After all that happened to you - you still wanted to go back ? Moreover, there's a war going on - right now ... "

Lacus sighed, expecting such reaction from Kira - in prior. Sometimes, Kira was more alike to Cagalli - despite what he may believed in, otherwise. 

"Kira! That's why there's all the more, the reasons for me to leave for the PLANTs - because we are trapped in our own opinions and ideas of the war. We had absolutely no idea of what is happening around here, around us ... Therefore in order to find out more about the current situation, someone between us should go out and try to understand the situation - from both sides. 

I know that Michelle was already trying her best to figure out what's going on with the side of the Earth Alliance - now the only side that nobody had bothered to understand was the side of the PLANTs. Therefore, someone would have to find out - and it had to be someone whom was familiar with the PLANT's operations. 

Which basically meant , only I can and have the ability to do /that/ ... Surely, you would be able to understand where I am coming from - Kira ?" Lacus said, trying to convince her fiance with logic and reason.

"Yes, I understand ... but that does not means I welcome the idea of it. Its' too dangerous for you, to go out there - alone ... " Kira frowned as he pondered over Lacus idea of heading up to the PLANT - to find out more on the situation, that they are facing now.

"Kira, please ... You have to let me go and find things out - for myself. Besides, I am not going to be alone - Mr. Waltfield will be accompanying me on the trip. " Lacus said, her tone firm and determined. 

Kira knew then - there was no other way around the situation. Lacus was adamant on her decision to leave the Archangel for the PLANTs - and she would still leave, even if she is going to be doing it - without his mutual agreement on her plan. 

"Alright ... if that's the only solution that we can come up with ... So when are you leaving ?" 

Kira finally conceded defeat, and it always seemed to be the same case - when it came down to situation that involved the pink-haired songstress. Apparently, the former had a knack of doing things that were outside the understanding of a normal human being and she would attempted to try the strangest things that the others would never thought it possible to attempt.

Lacus smiled at him with relief, before dropping the final bombshell at him - that she would be leaving with Andrew Waltfield, tomorrow morning.

"Tomorrow ?! You are leaving tomorrow ?! Pray tell, what do you have in mind for your transportation up to the PLANTs ? " Kira asked, trying hard to keep his torrents of emotions in check.

"Tomorrow afternoon, my 'clone' had a flight back to the PLANTs scheduled - from the town of Crete. Mr. Waltfield had decided that we should head there earlier then she does - and seized the scheduled shuttle right under the eyes of the ZAFT Forces stationed at the space port of Crete, and my imposter. " Lacus responded, matter-of-factly.

"..." Kira sighed aloud, before asking skeptically. "You came to me - not for the sake of obtaining permission but merely to inform me of your plan, isn't it ?"

Lacus merely smiled and maintain her silence, while Kira shakes his head in defeat. Somehow, his fiancee always managed to get his agreement in setting her plan into action - no matter how strange and bizzare that those plans of hers' always had sounded like.

"Fine ... I'll let you go - but do promise me that you will come back to me. Because if I were to lose you ... I'll ... " Kira fell silent as he pulled Lacus into his arms, embracing the girl tightly - fearing that he would lose her, if he were to let go of the former.

Lacus smile and hug Kira back in return, she understood his worries - perfectly. She hated to leave him as well, but she knew she had to - otherwise, they would never had a chance to figure out what was going on around them. 

"I know ... Kira, I will defintely return to you safe and sound. So, don't worry ... " Lacus finally said, as she pulled herself away from the emotional fiance of hers.

"Alright, I think its' now the time for us to brief the Captain and the rest of the crew about our plan ... " Lacus interjected, as she pulled away from Kira. 

Kira sighed inwardly, while he refrained from rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure ... " The brown haired Coordinator commented, while he made it a mental point to remind himself that this was actually Lacus's plan, and not his. 

to be continued

Date started: 18/06/07

Date completed: 18/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 39

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 39

---

C.E. 73, December 9

Time: 11 00 hours

---

The scheduled shuttle was supposed to leave the space port of the ZAFT Forces - situated in the town of Crete, at the universal time of 13 00 hours. Lacus and Andrew Waltfield, arrived at the base - two hours in prior, claiming to say that she have a slight change in schedule and wanted to leave in advance.

While Andrew Waltfield requested for the scheduled shuttle to leave earlier than the planned departure time - Lacus was signing autograph for the other soldiers, crowding around for her signature. 

In the meantime, Kira Yamato was on 'stand-by' in his 'Freedom' - hiding some distance away from the area where the shuttle will be taking off for Space. 

He had followed silently behind the car which Lacus and Andrew Waltfield had been traveling in, heading towards the base. Despite Lacus telling him to stay put on the Archangel, he had still decided to protect Lacus all the way - from behind. Somehow, he just had a feeling that something will happened - and it would be something that will hindered their plan of seizing the shuttle, significantly.

Sure enough, the imposter of Lacus Clyne arrived with her two bodyguards in tow - forty five minutes after Andrew and the real Lacus Clyne - did. 

That was enough to alert all the ZAFT Forces on duty, and Mobile Suits were send out to chase after the departing shuttle. 

Meanwhile, the main foyer of the ZAFT Military Building were in chaos, for people were wondering about the two Lacus'es that appeared in front of them. 

Some of them, whom managed to hear the slip of tongue by the bodyguard of the second Lacus Clyne had a suspicion of their own. For the bodyguard had first exclaimed in shock, that the Lacus whom appeared before they do - was the real Lacus Clyne. 

However, the said bodyguard had then amended his statement by claiming the one before their arrival was the 'fake' one - after a stern glance being directed to him, by the Lacus whom arrived later.

Within the seized shuttle, Andrew Waltfield had just managed to knock out all personnels and tied them up together with the tape and neck-tie that belonged originally to his business suit, when the alarm sounded. 

"Shit! We're busted! " Andrew exclaimed as he noticed the incoming Mobile Suits from all directions - targetting their shuttle.

"Hold on tight, Missy! " Andrew Waltfield said, as he started up the engine of the shuttle - and took off as fast as possible.

Lacus, meanwhile, was gripping her pink 'Haro' tightly to her chest - praying that they will be able to escape into space before the incoming Mobile Suits caught up to them.

Kira Yamato, sighed aloud - and muttered into his helmet. "I knew I made the right decision by following them - I have a feeling that something like /this/ will happened if I did not do anything and just let Lacus have her way with it. "

Opening up a communication line with the shuttle taking off, and make full use of his 'Freedom' weapons - he targetted and pinpoint as many units as he could shown on his radar and fired his beam weapons. Somehow, that managed to distract the ZAFT Forces pursuing the shuttle which is on its' way to head up to the space atmosphere.

"Kira ?! " Lacus voice greeted him, through the line.

"Lacus, Mr. Waltfield! It's no good, I'm still worry. Let me accompany you two all the way - until we reached the PLANTs! " Kira said through the connection.

"No! Kira, you can't do this! If you were to leave with me, who's going to be protecting the Archangel and Cagalli ? You knew Cagalli would never be able to protect herself - outside, against that much enemies. Moreover, this time around - ORB would be involved. Cagalli would never open fire at her own kind ...

Captain Ramius - alone, had no power to stop things from happening. Therefore, Kira - you have to return to them, to the Archangel and leave the matters that concerns the PLANTs to me, and Mr. Waltfield. " Lacus pleaded, as the image of Kira went fuzzy due to the shuttle reaching the first layer of the Earth atmosphere.

Kira finally nodded, and said. "Alright, I'll return. Mr. Waltfield - I'm leaving her with you. "

Behind Lacus Clyne, Andrew Waltfield nodded and replied. "No worry, kid! I will take care of Ms. Lacus - to the best of my abilities. By the way, thanks for the help - back there. You did us a very big favour. "

With that, the connection cut itself off - abruptly as the shuttle entered the layers of atmosphere that separates the Earth from the Space.

Kira then turned the 'Freedom' around and headed back towards the direction where he had originally came from. In the meantime, those pilots within the Mobile Suits units with their weapons all destroyed by the 'Freedom' moments earlier - were shaking their head in awe.

/That blue and white Mobile Suit unit was not only /fast/ but /powerful/ too. / Those whom had no encounter with the 'Freedom' in prior was thinking - just that. 

However, those whom survived from the first battle or was involved in the Alaska JOSHUA - 'Operation Spitbreak' was thinking another thing, entirely.

/Freedom ... no questions about that ... The way that Mobile Suit attacked, and not killing us - by not aiming at the Cockpit. There's only two units that's capable of doing that - the 'Freedom' and the 'Justice'. Obviously, this unit was no 'Justice' - since its' pilot was back with the ZAFT. Then it can only be the 'Freedom' ... /

The news of someone stealing the shuttle of Lacus Clyne spread like fire - soon, it arrived at the other ZAFT controlled areas and Military Base - as well.

---

Meanwhile, Mirialla Haw had been having lunch with her younger sister - Michelle Haw, when the commotion started. Half-dragging Michelle along with her, while she held her camera close to her - she looked up into the sky to find 'Freedom' flying past them.

The 'Freedom' landed somewhere in front of them, and Kira exited from his cockpit to greet them. In the meantime, Michelle could only felt the start of a headache starting - as she eyed the chaos within the ZAFT Space Port.

"Kira, what happened - why are you here fighting the ZAFT Mobile Suits ?" Mirialla spoke out in a rush.

Michelle only rolled her eyes at Mirialla's questions, before responding on behalf of Kira. "I'll wager - Lacus stole the shuttle that her imposter was supposed to be taking back to the PLANT. However, judging from the situation - just now. The Chairman would have already been notified - by now ...

There might already be ZAFT Forces awaiting their shuttle - in Space, right now ... " 

"... Eh! Then, what can we do to help them ? " Mirialla gasped in shock.

"We do nothing ... and let Yzak's team handle the chaos. If the ZAFT Forces were mobilized for the operation, I'll say Yzak's team would be among them. Even if Yzak failed to react - I am sure, a certain blond pilot by the name of Dearka Elthman would do something to prevent Lacus and Mr. Waltfield from being captured by the others. " Michelle shrugged her response.

"... " Mirialla fell silent, obviously her sister had mentioned the name of Dearka Elthman on purpose. Turning her attention away from her younger sister, she directed her attention to the brown-haired Coordinator - instead.

"Wait a minute, I understand that previously Lacus was on board the Archangel handling the CIC position. However, now that she had left with Andrew Waltfield - whom was the one that helped launched the 'Freedom' ? " Mirialla asked Kira, frowning as she tried to recall if there was anyone else capable of handling the CIC position.

Kira shrugged, and responded simply that it was Cagalli whom took over Lacus position as the CIC of Archangel.

"Cagalli ?! But ... if she took up the position of the CIC, who's going to fight and protect the Archangel ? Moreover, with Andrew Waltfield gone ... " Mirialla frowned, before staring at the 'Freedom' as realization dawns upon her.

"No ... No way! There's no absolute way - am I going to let you - Kira Yamato, to protect the whole Archangel by yourself, again. The previous experience from the last war - I do not want you to burden yourself with all of that responsibility, again. " Mirialla commented, her tone firm and laced with determination.

"Huh ? Miri, what exactly do you mean by saying that ?" Kira asked, bewildered by Mirialla Haw's determination to change things for him.

Mirialla Haw smiled at the brown-haired Coordinator in front of her, and stated simply and with a commanding tone of voice. 

"Simple! I am going to re-join the Archangel as the CIC officer, so that Cagalli would be free to provide you with backing support when it came down to fighting enemies on the frontlines. " 

"... Kira, go along with her plan. No point in changing her mind - she's just as stubborn as myself. You know what the Haw siblings are capable about ... Moreover, she would pull out her identity as the eldest daughter to the ORB's Military Head - if that could get you to agree to her plan. " Michelle sighed aloud, as she informed the pilot of the 'Freedom' - in resignation.

"Eh ? What about you ?" Kira asked, curious of what Michelle was going to attempt next. 

"Me ? I am going back on board of the 'Minerva' to keep track of all the information exchanged between the 'Sapphire'; Archangel; Eternal; Yzak's Volitaire; ORB's Military Headquarters and the Victoria Military Base of the Earth Alliance - coming and going, until I reached the destination of Gibraltar - where I will then transferred myself over to another location. " Michelle responded, with a grimace.

"That's going to be tedious and risky - isn't it ? With you being onboard the Minerva - right now ... Speaking of which, how on earth did you sneak out from the Minerva and meet up with me ? " Mirialla asked Michelle, whom was looking determined to keep things going - the way she wanted it.

"Hm.m... Well, true - but I need to keep myself updated with the news going on around. Moreover, my being onboard of the Minerva - could help to provide additional information to the 'Sapphire' crew. 

Also, the 'Sapphire' was serving as the information hub for everyone; thus it was necessary for us to be taking the particular risk of being discovered. However, thanks to the fact that 'Sapphire' was previously a property of the ZAFT Forces - information can be transmitted easily through its' original network; without adjustments to be made. 

Moreover, Captain Norman and Captain Mckenzie had agreed to keep us posted on the happenings in Gibraltar and Carpentaria - respectively. Yzak and Eternal were our contacts - situated in Space, one within the offical ZAFT Forces, and another outside the control territory of the ZAFT. Father was constantly giving and supplying us with information on the ORB's internal affairs - and keeping us posted with information, so we could relay them to the Archangel. 

Furthermore, Melissa had the 'Solar' crew with her - and together with the help of her husband's family, we managed to get a secure hold of information coming in from the Victoria Military Base. 

We kept all our networks under supervision, in addition - we had make used of the ORB's special division network as well. Just as a precaution step - when we send out information to the Archangel. " 

Michelle explained, before shrugging the entire matter off - altogether. "There, you two had better leave while you still can do so. I am leaving myself - heading back to the 'Minerva'. Oh and to answer your previous question, I snuck out from the Minerva - making used of Athrun Zala's permission. He's after all, a 'FAITH' member - was he not ? "

With that, she left the duo behind - as she blended herself into the crowd of civilians bustling around the area. 

Mirialla Haw, meanwhile, had forcefully commanded for Kira to take her back to the Archangel using the 'Freedom'.

---

Athrun Zala was in the cafeteria peacefully having his late lunch - with his fellow crew members when the news of 'Lacus stealing the shuttle of another Lacus' spread itself around the Minerva's cafeteria. 

Apparently, the Vice-Captain had heard the news from the Captain - whom in turn told Lunamaria, that resulted in the whole crew gossiping about it.

/... Lacus, what are you up to - this time around ? Last time, you gave the 'Freedom' to Kira - earning yourself a name of being the 'traitor' ... Now, you stole Meer's shuttle - earning yourself the name of a 'imposter' ... / Athrun Zala frowned, as he stared down at his lunch set - in deep thoughts.

Adrian Mckenzie, Samuel Howard were sitting together with Athrun Zala with their own lunch sets, when Lunamaria Hawke arrived at their table with her younger sister - Meyrin Hawke, in tow.

"Athrun, why the lack of reaction ? Shouldn't you be worried about your fiancee - being impersonated by someone ? I heard that she's feeling somewhat depressed - right now, you know ? Doesn't your title as her fiance - needs to do something ? Comfort her or offer her words of encouragement ?" Lunamaria asked, trying to read the emotions behind Athrun Zala's blank mask of indifference.

"... I am sure Lacus can handle herself just fine, she certainly had not been creating a racket since her imposter made the first appearance - around the area. If anything, I heard she sounded rather composed and calm by the information received - with regards to her imposter running around 'role-playing' as her. " 

Athrun Zala muttered softly - loud enough for Meyrin, Samuel and Adrian to hear him, but not audible enough for the nosy redhead to catch wind of them. The trio had only been able to overhear his soft mutterings to himself - because they were sitting directly next to him and opposite of him. 

Meyrin was directly behind him, but Lunamaria was at least two steps away from him - since she was trying to steal a piece of watermelon from Youlan's food tray.

That, in turn, causes both Adrian and Samuel to spat their hot cocoa out - contaminating the lunch set of Athrun Zala. Now, that caught the attention of the nosy redhead as she attempted to shoot more questions at the silent and stoic - Athrun Zala.

They both eyed the blue-haired Coordinator strangely, as the said Coordinator merely took one glance at his contaminated lunch; shrugged and took the un-touched tray back to the counter and returned them to the cook.

Meyrin only sighed inwardly, as her elder sister chased after the blue-haired Coordinator for answers which the former had no intention to respond. Finally, her sister stopped in her act after Athrun Zala said something to her - before the blue-haired Coordinator turned to enter the male washroom.

/Serves you right ... / Meyrin thought silently, to herself as Lunamaria flushed a deep crimson shade of red.

"... Athrun-san had most likely asked her - if she wanted to join him in the bathroom ... " Meyrin murmured to herself, as she took in the sight of her rarely flustered sister - blushing crimson to the shade of her hair. 

Sighing aloud, Meyrin wondered if her sister would ever catch on to the hint of Athrun Zala - not wanting to speak to her, at the moment. 

---

It was at that point of time, whereby Michelle made her re-appearance in front of the Minerva crew. The moment, she arrived back on board - she shot Samuel and Adrian a look, instructing them to meet up with her in her shared quarters with Athrun Zala. 

"Where did that idiot went off to, anyway ? " Michelle grumbled when she failed to catch sight of a certain blue-haired Coordinator. 

"Erm ... I think the bathroom ? " Meyrin was the one whom responded, since neither Samuel nor Adrian had any ideas as to where the former had went off to, earlier on.

"... " Michelle mumbled something incoherently under her breath, and stalked off towards the direction where the bathroom was. Not caring that it was apparently the male washroom, that she was about to enter. 

Michelle entered the bathroom area - without giving its' occupant any signs of acknowledgement. Instead, she glared at the closed cubicle door - as if she was trying to melt the door down with her death glares.

"Athrun Zala - I'm giving you three seconds to show yourself, or I'm barging right into your cubicle. " Michelle finally uttered aloud, causing several males officers whom were in the bathroom to sneak off, silently.

Five seconds later, the cubicle door opened up to reveal a blue-haired pilot whom looked very much annoyed and amused, at the same time. 

"I don't know about you - but this is not the Volitaire but the Minerva ... You do know that the information of you storming in here - the male bathroom, was going to be spreading like fire, at the end of the day, right ? " Athrun Zala commented.

Michelle shrugged, not caring - instead, told Athrun that she need to talk with him - privately.

"I take it as - the news of the two Lacus's reaches you as well ? Since you are obviously hiding in the bathroom to avoid encounters with the elder Hawke sibling ... " Michelle commented, after assessing Athrun Zala for a moment.

"... Just how on earth did you know ? " Athrun frowned, but Michelle only shot him a dry look.

"Meyrin told me - you came in here. Somehow, I doubt one would look /that presentable/ in only five seconds ... that clues me in on the fact that you are not in here doing whatever business you had to do - but merely to avoid someone or something. " Michelle responded dryly.

Athrun threw Michelle a look of annoyance in return, before exiting from the male bathroom - rejoining the rest of his accquitances, waiting for them outside, and along the corridor.

to be continued

Date started: 18/06/07

Date completed: 18/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 40

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 40

---

C.E. 73, December 9

Time : 16 00 hours - Archangel -

---

Mirialla Haw stepped down from the 'Freedom' with the help of both Kira and Mr. Murdock - the resident technician of the Archangel, since the previous war. Somehow, it seemed that everyone had it in their mind to mention Dearka Elthman whenever she was around them. For the first thing - Mr. Murdock had said to her was to ask her where did that 'Elthman' went off to. 

Mirialla threw Mr. Murdock a look of annoyance, before responding. "Why is it that - everyone around me were asking me that particular question ? " 

"Well... young missy, if you keep coming to places like /this/ - it will be hard for you to get married - in future, you know ? For men would never enjoy having wives whom spend all their time on a battlefleet. Well... maybe except for a potential husband whom spend just as much time on the battlefleet as you do ..." Murdock told Mirialla - with a cheeky grin.

"... I don't see how my future - has anything to do with you, Mr. Murdock. " Mirialla threw both her arms across her chest, defensively.

"Alright, alright - don't snap at me ... I was just teasing you ... " Murdock held up both his hands in surrendering gesture.

Mirialla grinned, and replied. "I know ... and it's defintely nice to see you people - again. " 

Heading to the bridge with Kira in tow, Mirialla entered the bridge to greet the rest of the crew. 

"Mirialla ... " Everyone on the bridge greeted her, with a bright smile on their lips.

"Now ... if anyone of you mention Dearka Elthman to me, again ... I will throw my shoes at them! I had had enough with people putting me and that /blond idiot/ - together in the same sentence, already! " Mirialla complained, loudly.

Turning to Cagalli whom was seated on the CIC position, Mirialla told the blonde - with a smile. "I believe this seat belongs to me ... You, on the other hand - had something else that is more important to do - isn't it ?" 

"Eh ?" Cagalli widen her eyes at the brunette, before asking. "You are re-joining the Archangel as the CIC officer ?" 

Mirialla smiled, and nodded. Kira, merely shrugged and replied. "I did not force her, she volunteered to do it - herself. "

"Is there a problem to it - Captain Ramius ?" Mirialla asked, turning her attention to the eldest member of the group.

Captain Ramius smiled, before shaking her head in response. "No, in fact - you did us all a very big favour. " 

"Then, that's settled then ... I shall go and change into the uniform - now. " Mirialla announced, beaming happily at the crew.

"Aa... I'll go with you and show you where the uniforms were kept around here. " Kira said, before adding. "Since, I will need to change as well - I certainly had no intention to wear my piloting suit - around, all day. "

"Sure, let's go then! " Mirialla beamed at her old time friend, as they left the bridge and headed for the lockers and the changing room.

---

C.E. December 10

Time : 05 00 hours

---

Dearka Elthman sighed, staring at the official notice received from the Chairman - in concentration. Thankfully, his silver-haired friend was not around - today. Therefore, he was left in charge of the former's team. Otherwise, he doubt he could have done what he was about to do in two minutes time.

"Alright, listen up! I know we have been given specific orders to take down the incoming shuttle - but I want to request something else. Just fired warning shots, and make sure you do not hit the people coming out from it. Understand ?" Dearka told his team members, while he nodded discreetly for Shiho to send a quick coded message out to the Eternal fleet - hidden within the debris of the Yakin Due. 

"Shiho ?" Dearka turned questioning eyes to the tall Coordinator with dark brown hair - whom nodded back at him, easily.

"Good! Now, get to your respective position. " Dearka instructed, dismissing everyone within his sight.

"Let's hope that the Clyne Faction would be able to react in time - I would certainly hate to have the real Lacus being shot down, while her imposter roamed around freely - claiming her identity. " Shiho muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry, if the Clyne Faction really do have members on each and every team - they will be fine. " Dearka assured Shiho, trying to convince himself - at the same time.

Just then, the intercom system 'beep-ed' signaling for his attention, addressing whomever it was on the other end of the line - Dearka responded.

"Yes ? Is anything the matter ?" 

"The target shuttle spotted on the radar - Sir! However, there's at least a dozen troops situated here - other than us. May I know what you were planning to do - next ? " One of his subodinates asked aloud.

"... Hover near the shuttle and shoot down its' engine. Trick the others into thinking that you had the shuttle fully taken down. At the same time, allow space enough for a life-pod to move through. Carry that life-pod towards the hidden debris of the Yakin Due. However, make sure that life-pod was hidden from other peoples' view. " Dearka instructed.

"Yes, Sir! " His subodinate responded.

Established a connection with the incoming shuttle using the anomynous channel, Dearka told Andrew Waltfield to take Lacus out of the shuttle using the life-pod and that a 'ZAKU' unit will be in charge of bringing them over to where the Eternal were situated.

"Who are you and why should I take your words for it ?" Andrew Waltfield had said warily, in return.

"Dearka Elthman - at your service! My best friend placed me in charge - today. He's off elsewhere with his mother ... " Dearka responded, cheekily.

"I see ... Thanks for the warning in advance then. " Andrew Waltfield told Dearka Elthman through the channel, before cutting the connection off - entirely.

Ten minutes later, the system came through again with his subodinate telling him that his orders had been carried out - throughly and that the life-pod had been brought to the debris of the Yakin Due without problems from the other teams.

"Good, now get back to your original task. By the way, speak none of these to anyone whom asked - otherwise, face my wrath. " Dearka told the fellow officer, warningly - although he was grinning. 

Shiho snorted, before responding. "Face your wrath ? I think - they will fear your best friend more than you ... but either way, they would not dare to say anything to anyone. After all, Yzak had a temper that no one will dared to contradict and not fear of its result. " 

"True ... with the exception of Michelle ... " Dearka agreed, before making a move to leave the office for the cafeteria - leaving Shiho in charge of the crew until Yzak came back from his mother's office.

Meanwhile, Andrew Waltfield and Lacus Clyne had safely arrived within the pink battlefleet going by the name of 'Eternal' - that was hidden within the debris of the Yakin Due, since the last war ended. 

The first thing they did was to change into their respective attire, and headed for the bridge where the crew were keeping an eye out on the current situation. 

"Dacoasta! How's situation ?" Andrew Waltfield's voice called out, causing the whole Eternal bridge crew to move and salute them both, as they entered the bridge.

"Ms. Lacus, Commander Waltfield! " Dacoasta saluted them both, as he proceed on to congratualate them of their escaping back to the Eternal - safely.

"Well ... send your appreciation over to the Elthman. He covered up for us - back then, if anyone were to realize that, he will be in /deep/ trouble. " Andrew Waltfield commented.

"Aa... I know, the Jule's Team ... their standings were still unclear as of this moment. They were part of the ZAFT official platoon troops, but yet - they don't followed all the orders issued by the superiors. " Dacoasta responded.

Andrew Waltfield chuckled, before replying. "Nah ... don't worry about them, they are more of the neutral party. They were in the 'Defence Team' - only working seriously, when the PLANTs falls under attack of the enemy. Taking down a shuttle - was hardly on their list of duty. Even if it was on their list of responsibilities to cover, I'll say they ignored the order - and do something else, instead. " 

"Hah ... " Dacoasta responded, and hurried to process the task of alerting the Archangel of the arrival of Lacus Clyne and Andrew Waltfield, safely. 

---

C.E. 73, December 10

Time : 09 00 hours - Archangel-

---

The first day Mirialla reported officially to the bridge for her CIC duty, she ended up decoding a message from Michelle - send through the network of the 'Sapphire' warning her about the departure of Minerva from Lodonia, and heading towards the direction of Gibraltar. In addition, Michelle also hinted that there might be a possibility of another heated battle taking place along the straits - just against the island of Crete. 

The second message was received from the Eternal, its' content was short and sweet. Namely, informing them that both Lacus Clyne and Andrew Waltfield had arrived back to the Eternal fleet - safe and sound, through the help of Dearka Elthman from the Jule's Team. 

Cagalli frowned in knowledge of the first message received, after the talk with Athrun Zala - she was trapped in a dilemma. Although, she did know she tried to attempt a silly thing back during the first time which the battle took place - but she had never gave the consequences that came along with her actions - much thought.

Now that Athrun had pointed them out to her, specifically - she was now having doubts on her previous actions. Thus, she was now trapped in a dilemma of whether she wanted to attempt the same thing - again, or not. However, she was still unable to stand by and see her own ORB's Forces being slaughtered by the ZAFT Forces. She was in the middle of debating with herself, when Kira interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Cagalli ... Haven't you already decided what you wanted to do - already ?" Kira spoke, jarring the confused blonde to stare up at him.

"Kira ? " Cagalli started, not knowing how to respond to Kira's statement. However, Kira's next statement caused her to follow through her original plan, and ignored the consequences that comes along with her plan. 

"Cagalli ... remember what Lacus said before her departure ? First, you decide. After that, you follow them through. Isn't that what Lacus told you in the hot springs ? " Kira reminded Cagalli, with a smile - encouraging Cagalli to stand by her original idea of stopping the war.

Mirialla directed her own smile of encouragement to the blonde, while agreeing with Athrun - that they were doing a very stupid thing - she could also see it from the point of Kira. She, unlike her younger sister - Michelle, was not good at such politics matters. Therefore, she would go along with whatever her country's leader decided. Michelle, on the other hand, probably would tackled the problem from another direction. 

"Alright, in that case - Archangel, get ready to launch. " Cagalli directed the statement to each and every bridge crew members, before turning to Kira and mouthed a soft 'Thank You'. 

---

C.E. 73, December 10

Time: 10 00 hours - Phantom Pain -

---

"Are they ready for combat ?" Neo Lorrnoke, directed the question to Grace - their resident medical staff in charge of their 'Extended' pilots' health condition.

"... Sting, he's ready ... but Auel, he's still a little unstable. Other than that, they were both fine. Captain, is there really a need to remove Stellar from their memories ? " Grace asked, frowning.

Neo sighed, before responding. "Given a chance, I would hate to do it to them - both. However, if they continue on like /this/ - it will affect their performance outside on the battlefield. Memories combined with emotional factors will rendered them weak and powerless against the enemies ... " 

Grace nodded, well aware that she had a certain pale-haired 'Extended' hiding behind the curtain and listening in on their conversation. Although, Josephine had filled her in somewhat on the special condition of Auel Neider. She had still find it hard to believe that the brain-washing ritual could failed at all - and that Auel happened to be the only one immune entirely to its' effects.

If it were not for the fact that the boy had came running to her, asking her why Sting had forgotten Stellar when he mentioned the former's name - earlier on. Grace would not have believed what Josephine informed her, in prior. Shaking her head in irony, Grace turned to the hidden boy behind her curtain - and said. 

"Well ... you heard what the Captain says. Do your best and play innocent - alright ? By the way, do not get carried away - outside. " Grace told him, before urging him to head on to the hangar and join his green haired companion - Sting Oakley.

The battle will commenced officially upon the arrival of the 10 30 hours, and that the Minerva fell into sighting range of their radar. Now dressed in his piloting suit, Auel gave his theory another try - to see if Sting had really forgotten their other comrade.

"Ne! Sting, are we going out - just like this ? Aren't we forgetting something ?" Auel started, only to have Sting looking strangely at him.

"Well ... you may say that we should just do - what the Captain told us to do - but why do I keep having a feeling that we had forgotten something important ?" Auel added, upon Sting's strange expression.

Sting shrugged, and respond. "Probably just your own imagination. We are 'Extended' - what could we have in possession, that was considered important to us ? That is, unless you are talking about our machine ... " 

Auel sighed inwardly, before giving in to the fact that Sting probably had all his memory of Stellar wiped off - without a trace.

/Alright, time to concentrate. Stop thinking about where Stellar had went off to - probably had something to do with her disobedience - the other day when she headed off in the 'Gaia' without official permission from Neo. / Auel thought to himself, as he launched out in his 'Abyss' - readying himself for the upcoming battle.

to be continued

Date started: 18/06/07

Date completed: 19/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 41

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 41

---

C.E 73, December 10

Time : 10 30 hours

---

'Red Alert! Red Alert! All hands ready for level one battle stations! Pilots are to proceed on to their stand-by mode and get ready in their respective units! ' 

The announcement came on, causing Lunamaria to drop her magazine in shock and made a quick dash for the lockers to grab her piloting suit. In her rush, she had almost run into Rey - but she managed to pull back at the very last minute; causing the former to regard her strangely.

Ever since her previous experience, Lunamaria Hawke had somehow made it a habit not to run into any males on board of the Minerva. Although, her logical thoughts had told her nothing would happened to her if that were to happen - her body still reacted in its' own way in response to such situations. 

Muttering a soft apology under her breath, Lunamaria dared not let out a sigh of relief until she arrived safely into the female changing room and started to change into her piloting suit. After that, she headed down to the hangar with Rey - as they met up in front of the lift that will take them down to their common destination. 

"Lunamaria, please do refrain from falling into the water - again. For - that would give us all a very big headache! " Rey directed a pointed glance in her direction, causing her to glare in return. 

Before she could throw a response back at the blond, they had arrived at the hangar - just in time to see both Shinn and Athrun Zala running towards their respective units. Just then, the announcement came on - again. 

This time around, informing them that Athrun and Shinn will be send out for battle in the 'Impulse' and 'Savior' - while the two ZAKUs pilots were to stay in their units and awaited for further instructions.

Lunamaria sighed, and headed to her red 'ZAKU'. Settling herself within its' cockpit, she inspected the interior of the cockpit for signs of its' previous damage. Finding none, she heaved a sigh of relief - for she needed nothing to remind her of her previous encounter with the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot of the 'Abyss', for the moment. 

Somehow, the thought of having the very same pilot revived her from her drowning act through the use of CPR - caused her cheeks to flame up with embarrassment. Noticing Youlan throwing her a strange look, Lunamaria hurried to give a random excuse of being hot - before directing her attention elsewhere to keep her thoughts away from the pilot of their enemies.

Just then, the announcement for Rey and her to launch - came on, as she heaved a sigh of relief. 

/Finally, something to keep my mind elsewhere occupied. / Lunamaria thought, as she proceed to launch and landed itself on the deck of the Minerva, concentrating on her task of attacking the incoming 'Murasames' from the ORB Forces.

Just then, the Archangel appeared with the 'Freedom' and 'Strike Rouge' in tow - on the battlefield, again. 

Lunamaria sighed, as she thought - they must be pretty stupid to assume that they can stop this war from happening just by complicating the situation. However, she had no time to dwell on the issue for the 'Murasames' had focused all their attention on the Minerva.

Trying to ignore blatantly of the fact that the 'Abyss' was seen fighting with the 'Impulse' - on the other side of the Minerva, Lunamaria focused her attention with her firing to the ORB's 'Murasames'. 

Time seemed to have been moving slower than usual, Lunamaria fought to her best of ability within her red 'ZAKU'. Despite, her relentless efforts to focus on her own battles - her eyes kept on flickering to the monitor screen that was showing her the latest development on the other side of the Minerva where the 'Impulse' was engaging the 'Abyss' in battle.

/Oh no ... No ... / Lunamaria thought in desperation, as she witnessed the sight of the 'Impulse' had successfully plunged one of its' weapon into the cockpit of the 'Abyss' - causing the pale blue unit to plunge into the deep water - before an explosion erupted from underneath the water. 

Due to her focus on the triumph of the 'Impulse' taking down the 'Abyss' - she reacted a minute too slow when she was battling the incoming 'Murasames'. 

/Shit/ Lunamaria panicked as one of the attack managed to hit the side of her cockpit - causing some minor damage to her unit. 

The moment, a second 'Murasame' clashed head-on into her unit, and destroyed itself during the heavy impact - her red 'ZAKU' unit was rendered useless together with the exploded 'Murasame' unit. 

Letting out a sharp yell, as she passes out from the impact - she failed to hear the distinctive yell from her younger sister through the communication channel, and Rey from his own 'ZAKU' unit. 

---

By the time, she regained conscious of her senses - she was already in the medic wing with her wounds bandaged and her blood removed from her injuries. 

Meyrin, whom was hovering next to her - during the process, then proceed to fill her in on the events after her passing out. It would appeared Shinn had managed to damage all the ORB's Naval Fleets - and the Earth Alliance Forces had retreated - following the ORB's Fleets sacrifices, and after they lost the 'Abyss' to the 'Impulse'.

The 'Chaos' which had been battling the 'Savior' previously, was damaged seriously by the 'Freedom'. Meyrin, had also added that many of the ORB's 'Murasames' had sacrificed themselves to shield the 'Strike Rouge' from Shinn's attack. 

Last but not least, Meyrin had ended the summary of the events by informing her that the 'Freedom' had totally dismantled the 'Savior' - rendering them into useless pieces of scrapes and metal pieces. 

"Eh ?! The 'Savior' was totally dismantled ?! " Lunamaria's eyes widen in shock, as she hurried to the hangar to see the real damage - for herself.

The two redheads hurried over to the hangar, to find themselves staring down at a lump of metal pieces - in front of them. Turning to Youlan, Lunamaria gaped and asked. 

"Is that what's left of the 'Savior' ?" 

Youlan shrugged, but it was Vino whom responded a firm answer of 'Yes' before asking aloud, in wonder.

"I wonder why the 'Freedom' did not kill /him/ - merely humiliating him by dismantling his unit to scrapes of useless metal pieces. " Vino's question - caused their head technician - Adrian Mckenzie to hit him hard on the head.

Samuel Howard, whom was examining the damage of the 'Savior' spoke up - directing his statement at Adrian Mckenzie and said.

"... Looks like someone's best friend - did a very good job with /his/ unit ... " 

Adrian threw Samuel a death glare before gritting in frustration. "Samuel, if you valued your life - I'll say you keep your /bloody/ comments to yourself! Like Vino said earlier - its' a humiliation to Athrun Zala. " 

"What?! I was merely stating a fact ... Do you have a problem with that ?! " Samuel Howard protested, his features marred in an angry frown.

Michelle sighed aloud, and turned her eyes away from the badly damaged 'Blaze ZAKU Phantom'. Its' pilot - Rey Za Burrel, had escaped with no injuries and was somewhere around, but was no longer hanging around in the hangar. 

The brunette had been asked to help out the technicians stationed on the Minerva as they were currently experiencing a shortage of manpower, especially - after the recent battle which rendered most, if not all of their units badly damaged. 

Under usual circumstances, she would not have agreed to help them out - but since, it was Adrian Mckenzie whom had seeked her help. Michelle had obliged - after much debate with her inner thoughts. 

Deciding to put an end to the heated debating session between her two long time accquitances, Michelle cleared her throat loudly - making her presence known to the two bickering technicians. 

"Excuse me, but can the two of you just /cool off?! Samuel - if you had nothing else to do, please kindly keep your mouth shut! Unless you wanted me to knock you out - by force ?! Alternatively, you can opted to help me out here - for the system maintainence programme was unable to start up, unless I had your bloody authorization password! 

Adrian, just go ahead and finished what you had to do. Do not worry about this idiot down here, or even that Zala guy, for now. I shall deal with them, as accordingly - whenever I deemed it necessary. " 

Adrian nodded, while he shoot Michelle a grateful look. Samuel, on the other hand, merely shrugged and continue on with his recording of the dismantled 'Savior' unit - putting them down on paper, so that he could proceed on with the generation of the damaged and casualty report that was to be submitted to the higher authorities in time to come. 

Meanwhile, Adrian Mckenzie turned to the younger technicians whom had been gaping at the sight of Michelle bossing them around. Adrian Mckenzie stared at Vino, in particular and growled aloud. 

"Now, if you people had nothing else better to do - I suggest you get cracking and disposed of these rubbish around the hangar. Do not, I repeat - /Do not/ made anymore comments about Athrun Zala or his 'Savior' around the former, again. Do you hear me ?! "

Samuel Howard, then turned to Vino and added. "Speaking of which, just now you mentioned something about wondering why 'Freedom' did not kill Athrun Zala - and resorted to dismantling his unit, isn't it ? "

Upon the boy's nod, Samuel grinned and replied. "If you people had paid enough attention during class - or listen to the stories told by your seniors, they can all tell you about their experience with the legendary 'Freedom' and 'Justice' from the final battle - last time around. 

Those two units, they never /kill/ - they only /removed/ weapons from their supposed enemies. Didn't the 'Savior' used to do it - outside for the battles, too ? Especially against those ORB's 'Murasames' ... "

"Samuel! I think you'd said enough ... " Adrian warned his fellow friend, as he noticed a familiar blue-haired pilot heading towards their direction. The sight of the stern expression on his face - was apparently enough to send the rest of the technicians crew bustling about.

"Yes, thank you - Adrian ... In the meantime, Samuel - do you want me to have a 'go' at you ? " Athrun Zala gritted out, half in irritation and half in embarrassment.

Samuel Howard gulped nervously, before running off - probably to hide from the irated blue-haired Coordinator. All the while, wondering how long the former had been listening in on his conversation.

"Athrun ... " Adrian started, but Athrun shook his head - slowly and replied. 

"It's okay, what Samuel said was nothing - as compared to Yzak Jule and Dearka Elthman, combined. You and I, both know - what the other two pilots' were capable about ... when it comes down to poking fun at my mis-fortunes. Right, Adrian - block off all questions and gossips with relations to me ... I'm going to my room, and stayed there throughout. " 

Adrian shot him a look of sympathy, before nodding in agreement. The former pilot of the 'Savior' directed him a smile as a token of appreciation, before walking past the two redheads - treating them as if they were invisible.

Athrun Zala was half-way across the hangar, when he seemed to remember something - and turned back, calling out for the attention of Michelle Haw. 

"Michelle - Yzak called once, Dearka called twice while you're away. Speaking of which, you had accidentally left your laptop on, and Melody called you through the web-phone - a while ago. I just happened to chance upon the video call - when I was passing by the room. You may want to do something about that web-call that was being recorded - on your system. 

By the way, I've finished the bar of chocolate - you left behind in the room. "

"..." Michelle gaped, before cursing softly under her breath. Stepping away from the damaged 'ZAKU' unit - Michelle headed towards Adrian, and dropped the torch light in the former's hand - before running after the departing figure of Athrun Zala. 

---

Lunamaria Hawke was walking past the medic wing of the Minerva, when she caught sight of the blonde 'Extended' lying on the bed - with Shinn looking down at her, with a fond expression on his face. That reminded her again of how the 'Abyss' had finally been taken down by Shinn's 'Impulse' - and a torrent of emotions swept through her, immediately.

/How could he still stare down at Stellar with such innocent expression - when he just taken down a fellow comrade of Stellar, outside in battle ? What would Stellar have done - if she were to know of Auel's demise ... / 

The thought of Auel Neider, and his cheeky grin was enough to send Lunamaria fleeing from the medic wing - heading to the privacy of her shared room with her younger sister, and stayed there throughout the rest of the day. 

Despite the fact that Auel Neider was an enemy pilot of theirs' - Lunamaria still find herself mourning for the former. Why she felt the urge to mourn for her enemy - she had no idea, but she just don't enjoy the fact of the former - dying by the hands of Shinn, her best friend. Perhaps, it would be easier to stomach if it had been Rey whom had taken down the 'Abyss' instead of Shinn's 'Impulse'. 

After all, Lunamaria was never a fan of Rey Za Burrel - and in fact, was at logger-heads with the former. That, in addition to the fact that the pilot of the 'Abyss' had saved her twice, and she felt sort of indebted to the former. Yet, to have the former dying under the hands of her best friend - she felt guilty and unhappy at the current situation.

Meyrin Hawke, on the other hand, was oblivious to her elder sister's sufferings. In fact, if anything - she was more pre-occupied with a certain blue-haired pilot, than paying her elder sister any attention at all.

Michelle Haw, was however - busying making phone calls back to the PLANTs, catching up on the latest situation over there. Yzak and Dearka had been a 'dear' to her, by filling her in on all the happenings. Yzak had also told her of all the mischief that her young daughter - Regina Jule, had been up to, recently. 

Unfortunately for her, she had no idea what her son - Miguel could possibly be doing, as of current. Miguel, was after all, back in the Kingdom of ORB - where Kira's mother was helping to babysit her son, while she was away. Of course, that little information was something which she had yet to fill Yzak in - after all, who knew if the silver-haired pilot would throw a fit when he was told of that little detail.

---

C.E. 73, December 11

Time : 06 00 hours -Sapphire-

---

Auel Neider awoke from his state of unconscious-ness, to find himself in great pain. Upon closer inspection of his body - he was aghast to find himself with bandages all over his upper torso and on his forehead.

His cough was enough to startle the orange-haired man on duty to turn wide eyes on him, the former's eyes then narrowed at the sight of him awakening - before muttering something about getting the doctor to check things out.

Several minutes later, the man arrived back in the medic wing with Josephine Mckenzie in tow. The female doctor beamed at his awakening and proceed to greet him with a sunny smile on her features - causing Auel to wince at the sight of it.

"... Josephine ? " Auel started, hesitantly and unsure of his location.

"Yes, the one and only - at your service! How are you feeling ? " Josephine Mckenzie, greeted him - cheerfully. 

Auel winced and grimaced, before gritting out in pain. "What do you think ? Speaking of which, I thought I was 'dead' when the 'Impulse' stuck its' weapon into the cockpit of the 'Abyss'. So why am I still alive ?"

Josephine sighed aloud, and replied. "Under normal circumstances - even a healthy Coordinator would have died. However, seeing that you are an 'Extended' - you had managed to survive long enough when I got to you. "

"Huh ? What do you mean ?" Auel asked, frowning in confusion.

"It basically meant - the explosion of the 'Abyss' had managed to throw you against the island of Crete, where I was supposed to be meeting up with my elder brother. Sighting you - however, changes situation for me. Being a doctor, I cannot disregard a person in need of my help - thus, I argue with my brother to bring you on board. After which, I proceed to work my 'magic' on you ... "

Josephine explained, as she took a familiar bottle out of the cabinet and filled up the syringe needle with them. Once accomplished, she made a grab for Auel's right hand - and dabbed some cooling lotion upon his wrist, before stucking the sharp needle into one of his vein and injected the drug into his body.

"So how are you feeling now ?" Josephine asked, as she removed the now empty syringe and placed it aside on the table beside the bed which Auel was lying atop.

"Better but still in pain ... " Auel managed to utter aloud, before asking Josephine on the drug - which she just injected into his body.

Josephine smirked, and responded dryly. "The one which you - 'Extended' were supposed to take in, once in three days. "

Auel gaped, before staring at her - incredulously. "Please do not tell me - you steal them from the laboratory ... "

Josephine shrugged, and replied. "I wanted to know what was in them - so I took a few bottles and kept them with me - with the intention to experiment and analyse them when I have the time to do so. In fact, I had already send one bottle as the 'sample' back to the science laboratory of ORB - for tests and experiments. Hopefully, they could find a cure - if not, attained authorization license to at least manufactured them - under supervision. "

"Alright, now you continue sleeping - as you need to recover your strength. Do not bother with walking about the place - since you are not allow to move without having the others around to help you along. Do you hear me ?! 

By the way, this is an order - issued by me, a certified medical staff. Doctors' order - understand ?! " Josephine commanded, as she turned and gestured for the orange-haired man to follow her.

---

Once outside the medic wing, Josephine turned to the frowning man - in front of her, and said. "I was told that you used to be the pilot for that 'Gouf Ignited' on board the Minerva ?"

A silent nod, before Josephine sighed aloud and spoke up, again. "Now, I know about the history - however, I had no choice but to leave him in your care. You can choose to remain silent in his presence - and please, kindly do not bait him ... I do not want to risk sedating him with his current injuries. 

Speaking of which, what was your name ? I failed to catch it - earlier on, while tending to Auel's life-threatening injuries. " 

The orange-haired Coordinator, shrugged before responding - curtly. "Heine Westernfluss, or rather - Dino, now ... "

"... I see, yet another 'dead' turning up 'alive' stunt which Michelle had managed to pull on us all ... " Josephine muttered, before slapping her head in realization.

"Oh Shit!!! I forgot all about Auel ... " Josephine cursed aloud, as the realization of her saving Auel from a certain death - meant that she had also somehow 'revived' someone whom was supposed to be 'dead'. 

"Never mind, I'll discuss his situation with Michelle ... and see what happened later... " Josephine muttered under her breath, and patted the orange-haired Coordinator awkwardly on the shoulder - before turning on her heels and left for the bridge to locate Melody.

In the meantime, back on the Minerva - Lunamaria was constantly seen tagging along the side of her younger sister - Meyrin Hawke, or seen in the companionship of Athrun Zala, whenever the former opted to venture out of his room.

She had the intention to avoid both Rey and Shinn, for as long as possible - since she was still having a little trouble with adjusting her mood back to normal, after receiving the information of the 'Abyss' pilot's misfortune. 

Meanwhile, the Archangel had taken in the remaining 'Murasames' cohort from the destroyed 'Aegis' fleet whom came to them - with hopes of helping the Archangel and Cagalli out in their plan. Yuuna Roma Seiran, on the other hand, had been entrusted to another team - to escort him back to the Kingdom of ORB, safely. 

to be continued

Date started: 19/06/07

Date completed: 19/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 42

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 42

---

C.E. 73, December 13

---

Athrun Zala sighed aloud as he re-organized his thoughts in his mind, his recent memory of having the 'Freedom' dismantling the 'Savior' - was playing over and over again, within his mind. Funny enough, instead of feeling angry at Kira's action - he was somewhat relieved by the fact that he was no longer able to fight out-front. With the loss of the 'Savior', he was no longer required to fight - thus, there was no need for him to fight against Kira - anymore.

If there was anything he hated doing on the battlefield - it would be the task of fighting against his best friend, Kira Yamato. His feelings remained the same - whether it was the time when he was in the 'Aegis' and Kira in the 'Strike; or the last two attempts when he was in the 'Savior' and fighting against Kira - whom was within the 'Freedom'. 

Deciding that he had spent enough time moping around the area, he ventured out of his room with the intention to find both Samuel and Adrian, and spent his time with them. As for Michelle, he could hardly cared what the former was up to - since he was sharing his room with the former. That alone, was bad enough - for it meant him having to face Michelle, regardless of whether he was awake or asleep, as long as he was in his room. 

Although, he does not detest nor dislike the idea of spending time with Michelle - he would always felt out of place whenever he was around the said brunette. For the former was always busy with her video calls - with either Melody or some other accquitances of hers'. On some rare occasions, the former would even chased him out of the door - so that she could have her conversation in peace, and with privacy. 

He was about to turn around the corner and headed towards the hangar where he knew his two friends would be hanging about the place, when the sight of the crowd gathering around the corridor of the Minerva, caught his attention.

Scanning the crowd, he found Lunamaria hovering around the corner and proceed to ask about the reason behind the sudden commotion.

Lunamaria sighed aloud, and replied. "Apparently, Shinn 'stole' the female 'Extended' from the medic wing and now Rey was behind the second control room - to help Shinn opened up the gate for the 'Impulse' to be launched. 

Rumours has it that Shinn had the intention to return the 'Extended' pilot to the Earth Alliance Forces. Why though - nobody around here knew the reason, perhaps only Shinn - himself had the answer to them. "

"Aa... " Athrun Zala made a knowing sound, but he still was baffled by Shinn's actions. 

With the latest commotion that caused chaos among the Minerva crew, Athrun Zala dropped his original idea of seeking out both Samuel and Adrian - instead, spend his time with Lunamaria Hawke, both hovering near the entrance of the Captain's room wanting to know the first hand result - when Shinn returned to them.

Forty five minutes later, the guards came over with Shinn Asuka handcuffed and notified the Captain of Shinn's return. Shinn eyed him for a moment, before entering the Captain's room to receive his punishment. It was later decided that the issue will be handed over to the Headquarters and waited for their final verdict, until then - Shinn and Rey would be kept under supervision in the Minerva's cell-room.

Athrun followed Shinn all the way to the cell-room, and waited patiently for the guards escorting Shinn to leave - before approaching the cell where Shinn was kept. 

"What do you want now ?" Shinn had greeted him, negatively.

Athrun sighed, before apologizing to the former - claiming to say that he had no idea that the 'Extended' pilot meant so much to him. 

"It's not exactly /that/ ... I only did those things that I do - because I can't take things that happened around here, anymore! She was going to die if she continued to stay here ... " Shinn responded.

"Still, she is a pilot from the Earth Alliance. She had taken the lives of our many comrades - have you forgotten all of them ?" Athrun argued.

Shinn scoffed, and retorted in agitation - that Stellar was also a victim forced into fighting. He added that, unlike them - Stellar did not agree to join the Military with a clear mind of what was going to be happening and expected of her. He then proceeded to add on that he had made Stellar's Commander agreed to his terms and conditions before handing Stellar over - back to their party. 

Athrun sighed, knowing that it was futile to try and communicate with the boy. Obviously, the boy was just as naive as Cagalli - when it come down to matters such as these. No matter what the enemies had promised them - in the end, things will still go the way that they do not want it to be. 

"Shinn, stop it! Athrun, you too ... What has happened - happened. No point arguing about them now - instead, we should concentrate on the happenings of tomorrow and wait for its' arrival. " Rey interjected from his cell - next to Shinn's jailing quarter.

Athrun sighed and left the jailing cell department - heading back up to the usual living quarters of the crew members.

Meanwhile, unknown to Shinn - Neo had taken Stellar back and provide her with immediate treatment. Once Stellar recovered enough to fight again, Neo brought Stellar to see her newly assigned unit - 'X1-Destroy', a giant Mobile Suit which was equipped with the ability to function as a Mobile Armour as well.

After spending some time convincing that Stellar would have to fight to help them survive against their enemies, or else everyone will die - and that she will be killed in the process as well. Stellar, being naive by nature - fell for his words and started to join in the fighting again.

---

C.E. 73, December 15

---

Gilbert Durandul pardoned the crime charges against both Shinn and Rey - he then issued a notice of announcing the death of their captured 'Extended' and told the Minerva to drop charges against both pilots. They were to resume their positions on the team, some were simply stunned by the light punishment both pilots received, some were simply glad that they were pardoned from their charges.

Athrun Zala, was half in bewilderment - and when Shinn told him that his concern were appreciated - he responded back with his own polite greeting. Yet, his mind was still in a state of reeling - for he suddenly find things that he originally thought he understood, getting more strange and weird with each passing second. 

Then the official notice for them to set off for Berlin - where the Earth Alliance had started another uprise with their attacks on their ZAFT Forces situated around the area; Athrun was send further into his confusion.

After all, neither of their machines were functioning properly - saved for the 'Impulse'. Why is it that the Chairman held so much confidence and trust in Shinn's battling ability ? Honestly, Athrun was lost. Even if Shinn was their current ace pilot, that boy was still inexperienced and easily misled by others. Moreover, nothing he says seemed to be able to get to Shinn's understanding.

Sighing aloud, Athrun joined both Lunamaria and Rey in the lounge to watch the battle going on - outside. As usual, Athrun had left Michelle to her own device in their shared room where she opted to monitor the battle from her laptop screen - instead of joining Athrun outside, where the big screen was situated. 

The Minerva had first arrived to find the 'Freedom', 'Strike Rouge' and their cohort of ORB's 'Murasames' fighting against the Earth Alliance Forces - with the Archangel hovering slightly ahead of them.

The fight had started out peacefully, with no conflicts among the 'Impulse' and the 'Freedom'. However, somehow after the Windam had the 'Impulse' engaged in a head-lock; Shinn went immobilized. Everyone in the lounge was wondering what happened and was baffled by Shinn's sudden decision to stop fighting.

Meanwhile, the purple Windam was taken down by the 'Freedom' - some distances away, causing the giant unit to start firing off its' weapons at all the buildings within shooting range.

They held in their breath in unison as Shinn's 'Impulse' approached the giant unit of the Earth Alliance Forces - surprisingly enough, the giant unit paused in its' mid-attack. 

/Huh ? What the hell / Athrun thought it strange for the enemy unit to stop in its' attack, before another thought wriggled itself into his mind - /unless ... that pilot knew Shinn ... /

Then suddenly, the unit started moving again - and this time, Shinn was directly in front of it. Athrun had no idea what was going on outside - and he can only see the images, not hearing a single sound - from the screen in the lounge. 

All he knew was that the Freedom had managed to destroy the giant unit of all its' weapons - but obviously, that had resulted in an explosion of the giant unit. However, that action had resulted in Shinn's 'Impulse' engaging 'Freedom' in a brief fight.

"Shinn ... what is he trying to do ? " Athrun muttered under his breath, as he clenched his fists in agitation. 

On the other side of the battleground, the ORB's Murasames and the 'Strike Rouge' had managed to render the 'Chaos' totally useless and fell from the skies above, towards the ground of the battlefield. 

Apparently, the 'Freedom' had not been able to rid the 'Destroy' from all its' functional weapons. Upon the sight of the 'Chaos' falling from above, the giant unit attempted to fire off its' weapon - again. This time around, Shinn was unable to react - and thus, 'Freedom' had to do something before the giant unit destroyed more of its' surrounding infrastructures again.

This time, a louder explosion was heard - as the giant unit fall back, and the Archangel retreated their forces - ending the battle. 

Minerva was then placed in charge of the damage control, helping the city's civilians and offering as much relief help that they could managed. Although, the battle was over the 'Impulse' still show no signs of returning - if anything, it headed over to the opposite direction where a lake was situated near to the site of their battle.

That was exactly where Shinn Asuka had laid the body of Stellar Loussier to rest for eternity. Due to the 'Human CPU Linkage' system of the giant unit - although, Kira had avoided hitting the cockpit directly. It still caused enough damage to the pilot - for the pilot's had their vital brain nerves connected to the unit through the wirings above their helmet. 

Unlike the time with the 'Gaia', Stellar could not escape from her fate of dying from the damaging impact on the 'Destroy' unit. Since Kira's 'Freedom' had been the one in charge of delivering the final hit - Shinn was adamant on blaming Stellar's death on the former and vowed to seek revenge on the 'Freedom' on behalf of the blonde. 

During which period, Gilbert Durandul had broadcasted his decision to declare official war on the 'Logos' - which was also the organization behind the 'Blue Cosmos'. Moreover, with the support of Meer Campbell - posing as Lacus Clyne, he had managed to win the support of many civilians and resistance groups. 

Yet, his announcement did nothing to sway Athrun Zala's thoughts. In fact, it only caused the former to become disturbed by the notion. Unknowingly, Rey Za Burrel was in the process of observing the blue-haired Coordinator's expression. 

Michelle, on the other hand, remained unfazed - but her eyes did narrowed in suspicion when the broadcasted news of Gilbert Durandul came on. 

---

C.E. 73, December 16

Time : 06 00 hours -Archangel-

---

The Archangel crew were gathered around on the bridge listening in to the official broadcasting from the PLANT Chairman - Gilbert Durandul and his 'Lacus Clyne' on his declaration to wage war on the members of the 'Logos'. 

They were now outside the territory of their earlier battleground - leaving the damage control to the ZAFT Forces situated in that area, and the Minerva. They had left the area as soon as the battle came to an end and after they had taken the pilot of the purple windam as their hostage.

Apparently, the said pilot had looks identical to the former pilot of the 'Strike' in the final battle, during the last war - was enough to shock both Kira and Captain Ramius, speechless. 

Especially, Captain Ramius - therefore, the former was not on the bridge but staying by the side of the current unconscious pilot; with hopes of questioning the former as soon as the former awoke from his 'slumber' of unconscious-ness. 

Kira was frowning at the latest declaration made by Chairman - Gilbert Durandul, and was further more disturbed by the captured reactions from the civilians. Practically, everyone was voicing their supporting to the Chairman's plan of eliminating all members of the 'Logos'. 

"Kira, Cagalli - there's incoming information from the 'Sapphire'. " Mirialla Haw announced, claiming the attention of the twin siblings, frowning at the screen.

"Eh ? The 'Sapphire' ? What's that ?" Cagalli asked, in bewilderment. 

Mirialla turned questioning eyes to Kira, before asking. "Kira, you didn't tell her anything ?" 

Kira sighed, and shook his head. "No, I didn't ... Michelle had left specific instructions that we were not to inform her ... and Melody 'seconded' that idea ..." 

Cagalli turned wide and accusing eyes upon Kira, and asked in sheer frustration. "Tell me what, exactly ? What on earth are you people talking about ? What is going on here ? Can someone please explain to me - what she meant by incoming information from the 'Sapphire' ?"

Kira sighed aloud, and told Cagalli all about the 'Sapphire' and Michelle's plan - after receiving a nod from Mirialla to do so.

Cagalli was openly gaping at them, when Kira was done with his explanation. "All of you knew about this ? Neither bothered to inform me ? Lienuenant Amagi! Not you too ... "

"Cagalli ... enough of your hysterical fits! Mirialla, what did Michelle or Melody had to say in her message. " Kira directed a stern glance in the blonde's direction, as he spoke to the brunette in charge of the CIC control panel.

"Right ... she said to inform you and Cagalli - Kisaka had decided to join up forces with the ZAFT - and was now heading towards the direction of the Gibraltar Military Headquarters of ZAFT. Also, she added that Kisaka was under Melissa's instruction to do - that. 

In addition, she mentioned that Gilbert Durandul and his 'Lacus' had boarded a shuttle heading down to Gibraltar - mere minutes ago. " Mirialla reported, factually as she skimmed through the message received - for anything that is worth reporting.

Kira then headed towards the CIC control panel, and proceed to read the message for himself. Once he was done, he turned towards Cagalli and said. 

"Cagalli, do me a favour - get me Captain Ramius. I need to have a talk with her on our next actions. "

Cagalli huffed, but did exactly what Kira told her to do - without questions asked. Captain Ramius, arrived at the bridge as soon as she could, and was told to get the Archangel back to ORB as soon as possible.

"Also, Mirialla - send a message to both 'Sapphire' and 'Eternal' to inform them about our decision. " Kira directed to the brunette, before turning to the Captain.

"Ms. Murrue, has the pilot of the Windam awoke - yet ?" 

Captain Ramius sighed, and responded. "Yes, but he refuses to say anything - except for his name and rank within his team. When I questioned him about his - being Mwu, he denied everything and recited to me about his background information; which was the exact opposite to Mwu's. Yet, I still stood by my beliefs that they were the same person ... " 

Kira sighed, before shrugging. "I guess, we will all know - in time. Michelle would have the answers to our questions - and perhaps, she will reveal to us, all in good time. " 

to be continued

Date started: 19/06/07

Date completed: 19/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 43

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 43

---

C.E. 73, December 16

Time : 08 00 hours - Jule's Residence -

---

Yzak Jule frowned upon the latest broadcasted news from the supreme council - the Chairman had declared war against the members of the 'Logos'. While, he understand that it would be the best way to bring an end to the war going on - at this point of time; he also felt somewhat uneasy by the whole suggestion. 

After checking up on his sleeping daughter, one last time - Yzak made a grab for his car keys and his briefcase and sped his way to the Headquarters. He decided that a discussion with Dearka and Shiho, was in need - and if possible, he would like to get in contact with Michelle. 

Hopefully, the former had a better idea on the situation and can offer him some words of advices. Then again, even if the former were to do that - Yzak highly doubted that he will go along with whatever his fiancee had suggested doing. 

After all, he was not one to obey every words which his future wife said; he was not Kira Yamato - and was not about to turn into one, just yet. He was on his way out to the garage to collect his car - when he met his mother, coming into the house.

Eriza Jule frowned at the sight of him leaving, before addressing him. "Yzak, are you leaving already ? What about Regina ?"

Yzak turned to face his mother, greeting the former - politely. "Mother, Regina was still sleeping when I check on her - five minutes ago. If you do not mind tending to her for the rest of the day, it will do me a very big favour. " 

Eriza Jule shrugged in response, always willing to spend her day tending to her grand-daughter. Yzak was about to turn and go, but Eriza spoke up - again; causing the former to pause in his steps.

"Yzak ... I don't know if I should say this ... but I guess, it will be better for you to know. I've just came back from a council meeting - it would appeared, the council had come to a common agreement to commence the 'Angel-Down Operation'. " 

"Huh ? Angel-Down Operation ?" Yzak frowned, turning questioning eyes upon his mother - Eriza Jule.

"To put it simply, the Chairman and the majority of the council had decided to put a 'stop' to the Archangel from intervening in their battles from now onwards. They claimed to say that - all the Archangel and the 'Freedom' ever did was to raise confusion in the middle of the battle. Thus, the best way to keep them from interfering again - would be to eliminate them, completely. 

I tried to object, but as you know - its' always the majority whom win. With Representative Canavar no longer on the council - its' hard for both myself, Representative Elthman and Representative Ayman to stand against them. Moreover, Representative Amalfi had already retired from the council - focusing more on the daily managing of the ZAFT Academy and the Manufacturing Company he was operating. "

"Mother ... I understand, I'll see what I can do. When are they starting the operation ?" Yzak asked, feeling another throbbing headache acting up. 

"As soon as possible - probably as soon as the ZAFT Forces obtained the exact location of that ship ... " Eriza told Yzak, apologetically.

"Alright, I'll see to the issue - myself. Mother, please go in and rest yourself for the day. Regina would love to have you tell her stories - again. I'll handle the troublesome matters ... " Yzak responded, directing a smile at his mother - despite his urge to curse and swear at the whole situation at hand.

As soon as his mother entered the residence, Yzak hurried to his car - as he dialed a familiar number on his cell phone.

"Dearka, tell Shiho to get ready the Nazca. We are going out to have a 'tour' around the space - in search of suspicious activities. " Yzak said into the receiver, as soon as Dearka picked up the call.

"Yes, Sir! We'll get down to it - immediately. " Dearka responded, as the line cut itself off.

Arriving at the Headquarters, Yzak Jule parked his car into the nearest empty lot and made a quick dash for the heliport where his team's Nazca was situated with several others.

Dearka and Shiho met up with him, discreetly as they traveled their way into the Nazca assigned to his team. As soon as they arrived at the Commander's room - they directed their questioning eyes to the silver-haired irated teen.

"Shiho, locked the door. Dearka, get me a private connection with the 'Eternal' and the 'Sapphire'. Also, get my cell-phone linked to Michelle's private network. We have some urgent issues to deal with ... " Yzak announced, as he dumped his briefcase onto his working desk.

"Yzak ? Where's the fire ? Why are you so ... agitated, this morning ? About the 'Logos' issue - we both have our doubts, but still - there was no need to get that agitated - right ?" Dearka commented, but still established the private connection for Yzak to both the 'Eternal' and the 'Sapphire'. 

Shiho, on the other hand, helped to set up the private network for Yzak - making use of his seldomly-used cell-phone, and connected it to Michelle's phone.

---

C.E. 73, December 16

Time: 09 30 hours

---

Michelle was in Athrun Zala's room on board of the Minerva, working feverishly on some general reports, when the voice of her younger sister - Melody Haw spoke through the web-call; followed by the sound of her cell-phone ringing. 

Several minutes later, her cell-phone private network had been activated and the call was transferred to her operating laptop. 

The sight of her fiance's frowning expression, Michelle knew something was up. Placing them both on hold, she headed over to the sliding door and checked to see if anyone was in sight. Once accomplished, she locked the door with the password - that only Athrun had the knowledge of. Turning her attention back to her laptop, she spoke up - her voice calm and alert.

"Alright, what's up ? Do hurry along with the discussion - I do not want to risk anyone listening in on our discussion. " Michelle addressed both her younger sister, and her fiance through her network. 

"Yes, apparently - Yzak told Dearka to establish the connection for him. It must have been very urgent - since he usually avoid contacting us through visual imaging network. " Melody responded, as she enlarged the image of Yzak Jule with his two assistants hovering around him - onto the big screen of the 'Sapphire' bridge.

"Yes, I know - apparently, he had somehow managed to get his cellphone to establish a private network with mine. So there's no need for you to enlarge the screen, since I could very much see him - for myself. " Michelle addressed her sister, while she nodded for Yzak to continue speaking. 

"Well ... Michelle - I had with me several emergency notices and issues to discuss with you. First off, the 'Logos' issue - that one, I am sure you heard them for yourself. Moreover, I am sure you had something planned up your sleeves in response to them. However, it was the second issue that required your immediate attention. 

I was just enlightened by my mother of the Supreme Council's latest decision to declare the start of the 'Angel-Down Operation' - immediately. According to my mother, it was a decision made by the Chairman and supported by the majority of the council members. 

The decision was to eliminate the Archangel and the 'Freedom' - making use of the excuse that they create confusion in the middle of the war, and would continue to create trouble for the ZAFT Forces in future battles to come, if they do not eliminate them - now. " 

"Shit! Has the operation start - already ?" Michelle asked, a frown of her own marring her features.

"No... not yet, the ZAFT Forces had yet to move - for the location of the Archangel had yet to be pinpoint. However, as soon as their location was confirmed - the operation will commenced officially. 

The official notice had already been distributed to all ZAFT Forces situated on Earth - and that should any cohort spotted the Archangel in action, they were to commence attack on them; immediately. " Yzak reported, matter-of-factly as he scanned through the official document his own team had received a copy to notify them of the ongoing activities on Earth. 

"... " Michelle said nothing, only furrowed her brows further - thinking hard on the situation. 

Turning her attention to her younger sister - Melody Haw. Michelle instructed, "Get the information confirmed from both Captain Mckenzie and Captain Norman. Check and see which team were currently nearest to the Archangel's location - try to send them a warning, tell them to leave for ORB, immediately. "

"Michelle, bad news! The nearest ZAFT Forces situated near the Archangel's current location - were mostly part of the official ZAFT Troops placed by the Chairman, personally. Neither of them belonged to the original ZAFT cohort during the last war - everyone of them were newly promoted, elected and enlisted members. 

Moreover, the Minerva was also around the area. " Sophia told Michelle from her position behind Melody.

"... Well, I was kind of expecting the response - already. I mean, I am after all, on board of the Minerva. Moreover, I knew that the Archangel was still somewhere around the area - just outside of Berlin. 

Then again, I guess this meant that there's practically no room for negotiation then ... or rather for them to turn one blind eye on the Archangel's actions..." Michelle cursed aloud, before telling Yzak to follow whatever instructions that was being directed to him - for now, and that she would get back to him - as soon as possible. 

With that, Michelle told Melody to establish an internal network communication system with the medic wing of the 'Sapphire' as she wanted to be the one to fill their latest members on board in - on the latest situation.

"Josephine, bad news here ... Heine and Auel, I want you both to listen up. Heine, you will keep your comments to yourself - unless you want to be kicked off the ship! " Michelle warned, as she launched into the latest happening that took place in Berlin.

The pale-haired 'Extended' was openly gaping at the end of the whole tale, before shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Here I thought, they were joking when they mentioned the 'X1-Destroy' for the first time around. Damn, I pity Stellar - that thing was cursed ... I'll say the same for 'Calamity', 'Raider' and the 'Forbidden'. 

The 'Human CPU Linkage' function - I had never enjoy that kind of system ... I guess I was lucky that I had managed to 'die' before I was forced into piloting that /thing/ ... I think I would rather 'die' and fight with - my sanity still intact ... " Auel muttered aloud, not caring if the other three members were staring at him in surprise.

"Well... yes, there's also another thing. Apparently - your Captain, Neo Lorrnoke, was now on board the Archangel. He was previously taken down by 'Freedom' and was brought on board the Archangel. Speaking of which, the ZAFT Party was officially launching the 'Angel-Down Operation'. " Michelle finally announced, the dreaded news.

"Angel Down Operation ?! Don't tell me they are trying to get rid of the Archangel and the Freedom ?" Heine blurted out in shock.

"Well... yes, apparently - that was the general idea. First Lacus Clyne, and now the Archangel and Freedom - too ? " Michelle muttered aloud, narrowing her eyes in irritation.

Heine only shakes his head in sheer disbelief, he may be irritated by the Archangel and Freedom's actions but he certainly do not think that their actions would rendered them an order of total elimination from the Chairman. 

/That guy was going nutters ... Just like how Patrick Zala was ... First, he claimed to wage war with Logos ... but now, to eliminate Archangel & Freedom before the war with Logos ? What on earth are those /politicians/ thinking about / Heine shuddered at the thought, before addressing Michelle - with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Michelle - I'm aware that you are currently on board the Minerva, No ? Is that really wise of you to be criticizing the Chairman's decision - on his 'favourite' ship ? " 

"..." Michelle merely snorted, and responded. "Who cares! The door was locked, no one saved for Athrun Zala - who's still in denial of his own thoughts - was aware of the password. Moreover, no one would dared to enter Athrun Zala's room without permission ... " 

Just then, Auel asked the question that was on his mind for some time - now. "Wait, I understand from your statement that Neo was taken captive on board of the Archangel, and Stellar died from the impact of the 'Destroy' being rendered useless by 'Freedom'. So, what did the rest of the Earth Alliance Forces do ? " 

Michelle sighed, this time shaking her head at the mention of the Earth Alliance Forces. "Retreated to Heaven's Base - those people are nutters, the whole lot of them were! " 

Auel could only groaned inwardly, he knew what was within the Heaven's Base Headquarters. There were more of those 'X1-Destroy' units - and this time around, he had no doubt - Sting Oakley would be the one forced to pilot it. 

---

C.E. 73, December 17

Time : 10 00 hours -Archangel-

---

"Captain Ramius - its' time for us to leave for the Kingdom of ORB. " Kira announced to the Archangel crew - after spending the last few hours discussing details with Melody - through the 'Sapphire' private network. 

Under normal circumstances, he would prefer speaking with Michelle - directly. However, seeing that Michelle was still with the Minerva - that would not be wise, for it could meant trouble - therefore, he had to settle for the second best option. Which was to get in touch with Michelle, through Melody and the 'Sapphire' crew. 

"Alright, I guess - we will leave now then. But why the sudden decision to move out - now ?" Captain Ramius asked, frowning at Kira.

"According to Melody - Michelle said that we will know - soon enough. Apparently, something was about to happen and she wanted us to go as far out as we could - before we found ourselves trapped in the middle of nowhere. " Kira told Captain Ramius, his mind going over what Michelle had revealed to him - in private.

Combined with what Lacus had send him from her position on the Eternal, Kira knew - whatever plans the Chairman was planning to execute. ORB would not be included in them, and the Chairman sees ORB as a potential threat - and the Archangel, together with 'Freedom' a bigger threat. 

Situation were tense up in the space for the Eternal crew as well - they had now planted more visual camera around their hidden location. 

It would appeared that - ever since their return to the Eternal, there were more and more ZAFT patroling fleets spotted hanging around the area, still searching out for their signs. It was thanks to the influence of the Jule's Team - offering to cover the area around their hidden location, did they finally managed to escape from being discovered. 

Kira made it a point in his mind, to thank the silver-haired pilot and Dearka Elthman, the next time they came face to face. 

Sighing aloud, Kira turned on his heels to head towards the hangar and stare up at his 'Freedom' in deep thoughts. 

/Please hang in there - Freedom ... Please remain with me - for a while longer ... / Kira thought as he stared up at his Mobile Suit - in silence. 

With all the recent battles and no time for rest, the 'Freedom' was no longer sparkling like before. It was still powerful and magnificent enough to draw the breaths away from their enemies, but Kira knew - he is not unbeatable. There will be a day when the 'Freedom' was overpowered by another stronger and more powerful unit. 

With another sigh, he turned away from the 'Freedom' and headed towards the pilots' lounge and waited in silent anticipation. He ought to prepare himself mentally for the battle to come. 

---

C.E. 73, December 18

Time : 08 00 hours -Minerva-

---

Athrun Zala walked past the room of Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burrel, to find those two doing stimulation battle with 'Freedom' battling data collected based on its' past battling records.

/What the hell ? Why are they doing stimulation battle with the 'Freedom' / Athrun Zala frowned, as he went forward to enquire on their result for conducting stimulation battle with 'Freedom' battling records and data.

Shinn said nothing to him, but merely concentrating - when he pressed on for an answer. It was Rey whom responded on behalf of Shinn - but the answer given by Rey was just as disturbing. The blond pilot had told him - that Shinn was just taking a step of precaution. After all, the 'Freedom' could very well become their enemy - one day. 

"Rey ... but they would never ... " Athrun started, only to be interrupted by Rey - again.

"Athrun, I was just saying - they /might/ ... So what's wrong with trying to prepare for the worst to happen ? " Rey interjected, causing Shinn to smirk in response and Athrun to frown at them both, before stalking off.

"Che! What's his problem, anyway ?" Shinn mumbled incoherently to himself, as he continue on his task of fighting 'Freedom' on his stimulation battle.

"Never mind him - Shinn. He's just frustrated - because he was unable to go out on battlefield. " Rey told the black-haired Coordinator, as his eyes narrowed upon the departing figure of Athrun Zala. 

Just then, the official notice of hunting down the Archangel and 'Freedom' reaches the Minerva's crew. Athrun Zala had been passing by the corridors when he heard them being mentioned - immediately, he turned on his heels and headed towards the Captains' room.

He had serious doubts on the latest notice received, and he was not going to back down without a fight. 

Unknowingly, a certain room-mate of his - was silently praying that the Archangel could get away in time, the best would be getting away before the Minerva arrived at their current location. 

While Michelle knew Kira might be able to handle the rest of the ZAFT Forces send out to eliminate them, the former would never be able to handle Minerva - single-handedly. Especially, if Shinn was the one being send out to engage the 'Freedom'. 

She was not blind, she had seen all the stimulations battle done by Shinn - using the data of the 'Freedom' from the past and previous battles. Thus, she knew - Kira would never stand a chance fighting off Shinn and the Minerva, while still defending the Archangel from the rest of the ZAFT Forces pursuing them from behind. 

to be continued

Date started: 19/06/07

Date completed: 19/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 44

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 44

---

C.E. 73, December 19

Time: 14 00 hours - Minerva -

---

"Captain, the Chairman mentioned war with the Logos! So how could there be an official order for us to take down the Archangel and Freedom ?! Please, there really must be something wrong with this order - can you please double confirm the order validity with the Headquarters ?! " Athrun Zala pleaded his case, as he entered the Captain's room - to find the Captain just ending a phone conversation on her side.

"Athrun ... I understand your dilemma. However, this is indeed an official order from the Headquarters. " Captain Gladys informed Athrun, patiently.

"But ... it can't be ... What has Freedom and the Archangel got to do with the upcoming war with Logos ?" Athrun argued, that caused the Captain to snap in sheer frustration.

"Athrun! I am just as baffled as you are - and I had already double check the content with the Headquarters twice. The answer and response received was always the same one as before - they merely told me that -

'The Archangel and Freedom's strength in battle only served to create confusion among all, without revealing much of their motives in doing so. Therefore, it would be best to eliminate them and removed them forcefully from action.'

Moreover, this is a direct order from our hometown! The Chairman and the Supreme Council had decided upon it - as a whole body. There is nothing I can do about the situation - anymore, and the first wave of their attack had already commenced. " Captain Gladys told Athrun Zala - in agitation.

Athrun gaped, before clenching his fists in anger and stalked out of the Captains' room. More anger directing at the Chairman, then the Captain - the former had once told him about hoping for the help of the Archangel. Yet, now the former was issuing orders to eliminating them. How did everything changes so much, and escalates down to this point ? 

Athrun, no longer had any idea on what he was supposed to do - the initial reason that allowed him to re-enlist with the ZAFT seemed to have fall apart by now. What's the point to protect Cagalli and Kira, now that it was his own alliance party trying to hunt down them. By commencing the operation of taking down Archangel and Freedom, it was just as equivalent to taking down Cagalli and Kira - by the same party whom he had rejoined in hope of helping to protect them, both. 

Avoiding any ZAFT personnels that he had made accquitance with recently - Athrun Zala went directly into his room, and hide himself from prying eyes. Well, with the exception of Michelle - since the former was sharing the room with him until they reached Gibraltar.

Meanwhile, the technicians hanging out in the hangar had their own debates and discussion on the topic. Some were rooting for Shinn's ability to take on the 'Freedom', while some were looking troubled by the fact. 

Between those technicians, Adrian Mckenzie could have yelled in sheer frustration.

/Why is it that no one paid attention to their surroundings - anymore ? Poor Athrun - he was once again, trapped in between his loyalty for the ZAFT and for his best friend. Moreover, he was now unable to do anything to help the 'Freedom' - since he no longer had the power to do so ... / 

Adrian thought, frowning over the situation as he tried blatantly to ignore the excitement and chatterings around his area.

Spotting a fellow green-uniformed officer coming around the corner, Adrian gestured for the former to come over to him. 

"Samuel, what would you say about lending Athrun the 'ZAKU Warrior' which Michelle had brought up here with her - during the Armoury One incident? " Adrian asked, staring up at the isolated 'ZAKU Warrior'.

Samuel Howard gaped at the resident technician of the Minerva, before gasping out. "Are you bloody out of your mind as well - do not repeat that to anyone else, unless you are courting death. 

Forget about the idea of having Athrun going out there to help the 'Freedom' - and from the Minerva, no less ... /You/, of all people should know that its' impossible - and with you helping him out, it will only land yourself into trouble too. 

This whole bloody fleet was neither foe nor ally. Bloody hell, this fleet was neither the Land Resseps or the Nazca! Its' the Minerva - remember ?! Captain Mckenzie and Captain Norman would not be here to bail you out - this time around. Moreover, Yzak Jule was too far away to help ... Whatever you are thinking about doing - forget them! " 

"I know ... but ... " Adrian muttered aloud, before sighing and turned his gaze away from Michelle's previous 'borrowed' unit. 

"Listen, Adrian. Neither of us like this particular order - Athrun absolutely hated it, while I detest it. However, Adrian - you were there before, right ? When the Archangel was first 'wanted' by the ZAFT Forces ...

Please have /faith/ in them - and trust the 'Freedom', alright ? If they cannot have the Archangel when they only have 'Strike' to defend for themselves - the ZAFT certainly cannot harm them much, with the 'Freedom' around, this time around. " Samuel added as an afterthought.

"I hope so ... I certainly hoped so. Yet, I am still in doubt - especially with Shinn as the pilot of Impulse. That boy was freaky - and scary ... " Adrian frowned, feeling uneasy - at the sight of the core splendour and the thought of its' pilot. 

Samuel only patted him on the shoulder, before suggesting for him to join the former in the cafeteria for some coffee to soothe his nerves. No point fretting over the situation - at this point of time. 

---

C.E 73, December 19

Time : 18 00 hours -Archangel-

---

"Captain Ramius, radar detected six heated sources heading towards us. " Mirialla frowned as she tried to pinpoint the identity of the incoming heated sources'. After a pause, Mirialla finally uttered out the term 'Ghoons', 'Babis'. 

Captain Ramius bite her lower lips in frustration, while she contemplated on her next actions. They had just sailed peacefully for a couple of miles from their original hidden location - and now, they had encountered ZAFT Forces trying to come at them, from all directions.

"No wonder Michelle had told Kira - run while we still can move. The question is - Why though ? Why are the ZAFT Forces coming at us - now ?! " Captain Ramius muttered under her breath, as she ordered.

"Valiant 1 and 2, take aim - open fire! Careful not to hit the bridge of the incoming fleet - just hit their main engine. Leave the 'Ghoons' and 'Babis' to the 'Freedom'. " 

Meanwhile, Kira Yamato - whom was in the 'Freedom' sighed, as he took down as many incoming Mobile Suits as he could. Since he had to avoid hitting the cockpit - he would have to take his aim, precisely and carefully. Thankfully, they now only had about one platoon of ZAFT Forces after them - and neither of the incoming Mobile Suit had the power of the 'Gundam' series. 

Yet, he also knew it would only be a matter of time before the Minerva catches up to them. By then, his work load would increased further - for the 'Impulse' was no easy target for him. 

Earlier on, he had already told Murrue Ramius that not a single unit from the Murasames were to be launched, and the 'Strike Rouge' as well. For they were in charge of bringing all of them back safely to the Kingdom of ORB. 

---

C.E. 73, December 19

Time : 20 00 hours - Jule's Team -

---

Dearka Elthman glances around his surroundings carefully, as he approached the stationed 'Duel' in an isolated corner of the factory on board of the Nazca Class - Volitaire assigned to the Jule's Team. He was about to attempt something which could caused chaos and troubles to his own team - however, he was not about to sit back and allowed the Archangel to be take down brutally by his own alliance party. 

Especially not after receiving information the Mirialla Haw - his dream girl was now back onboard the fleet as their CIC officer.

/Yzak ... pardon me for using your 'Duel' without permission. However, you and I both know that the 'ZAKU Warrior' would not be able to withstand the heat coming from the atmospheric layers of the Earth without the re-entry pods of the ZAFT. Yet, using that was certainly out of the question - since the ZAFT were now the troops after the Archangel. 

Therefore, to avoid being hit by the Archangel by accident - and to avoid the ZAFT Forces from realizing my alliance, the 'Duel' would be the only option. Moreover, those newbies had no idea what is the 'Duel' and where it comes from ... / Dearka thought solemnly to himself. 

With that, he opened up the password lock to the 'Duel' and opened up the cockpit. Settling himself into the cockpit, he attached the safety belt to himself as he started booting up the system to the unit. He watched as the system started up with the logo from the 'OMNI Earth Alliance' and smiled - in rememberance of his own 'Buster' which was now practically scrapes of metals in some garbage area. 

Completing the final system check on the 'Duel' - he detached all wirings from the unit, and proceed to launch itself out forcefully without permission from his best friend.

The bridge of the Nazca Class - Volitaire was in total chaos, the sudden movement of the usually immobilized 'Duel' unit caught them off-guard. 

"What the hell was happening ? Why is the 'Duel' moving out on its' own ? Where's the Commander ? Someone, please go and get him ... " The Captain of the fleet frowned, upon the sight of the 'Duel' activating the switch of the gate from its' own system and launched out - without any notification to the bridge.

Yzak Jule, whom was called over to the bridge by Shiho - stared and gaped at the launching gate which was now fully opened, and his precious 'Duel' unit was no longer anywhere in sight. Cursing under his breath, he ordered for the hangar maintainence crew to close off the gate; and try not to draw any attention to themselves.

Turning back to the Captain, he said - in a controlled manner, despite his underlying anger directed at his Second-in-Command. 

"Captain, keep the knowledge hidden from the other teams and the Headquarters. Seeing that nobody knew exactly of the 'Duel's existence on board - they would not dwelled on the matters for long. 

In the meantime, I'll go contact someone whom knew of its' existence and tried to resolve the matter - by myself. Everyone else, continue with your work. Also, get me /immediately/, if anything else were to happen - in the next few hours. "

Heading over to the privacy of his room, he immediately get Shiho to contact the 'Sapphire' and the 'Archangel' - he would need to report Dearka's actions to them, as soon as possible.

/Dearka ... when you get back from your heroic acts ... you are going to find yourself in so much trouble ... that you wished you had not done anything behind my back ... / Yzak half cursed as he seethed, silently. 

Dearka was already half-way into the atmospheric layers of the Earth, when he sneezed aloud despite the hot air that surrounded the cockpit of the 'Duel'. 

/Opps ... I guess Yzak's hopping mad - right now ... I'm busted/ Dearka thought, before shrugging off the matter - entirely.

---

C.E 73, December 20

Time: 14 00 hours - Minerva -

---

Athrun Zala paced around in his room, uneasily - before he decided that he could not hold in his urge to head on outside and see for himself, if they had already arrived at the site where the Archangel was battling the others ZAFT Party. 

Athrun was just arriving at the pilots' lounge - when he sighted Shinn Asuka, fully dressed up in his piloting gear and was on his way down to the hangar. 

Michelle initially was following him, but had excused herself from his presence to take a call from his silver-haired comrade; when her phone rang earlier on.

"Shinn! " Athrun called out to the former, but the former said nothing as he closes off the lift door leading down to the hangar.

Turning around, he faced the screen hanging in the lounge with a frown marring his features. The Archangel and 'Freedom' were seen battling with a whole squad of 'Bacues' team; and they were obviously on the losing side - since they were not aiming to kill but in self-defence. Moreover, they were avoiding to hit their attacks on the vital points - and yet, the ZAFT Forces were doing the exact opposite.

/Archangel ... Freedom ... Kira ... / Athrun held in his breath, as the Minerva fired off its' jamming bullets to prevent the Archangel from detecting the 'Impulse' being launched out for the battle.

No sooner had the 'Impulse' been launched out into the battlefield, the sliding door buzzed open - with a daze-looking Michelle entering the lounge. 

Her entrance had caught the attention of the other Minerva's pilots - since Michelle was never seen around this section of the fleet. Yet, Michelle could hardly cared less - she was here solely to provide moral and mental support for Athrun Zala. 

The earlier phone call from Yzak, had caught her off-guard - literally. Especially, when she heard the announcement of the 'Duel' being stolen by a certain blond pilot friend of hers' - she had nearly went into shock. However, had recovered in time to instruct her fiance to keep things quiet - while she attempted to cover things up, from her side. 

For that purpose, she would need to have a talk with Meyrin Hawke - telling the former to remove all traces of information from the ZAFT system that might involved the 'Duel' from the previous war. After all, she had no doubt that investigation work would be conducted on the 'mysterious' unit which will appeared in battle - later on, as an ally to the Archangel.

---

"Captain! The 'Impulse' was approaching the 'Freedom' fast - and the Minerva were directly behind us! They must have fired off the jamming bullets in advanced to prevent us from detecting their incoming ... " Mirialla announced, informing the crew of the Minerva and the 'Impulse'. 

"Evade! Gottfield - ready, fire! " Captain Ramius instructed, as they evaded ten degrees to their left, to avoid being hit by the Minerva's incoming attacks.

On the bridge of the Minerva, Arthur gaped at the incoming attacks from the Archangel as they zoomed by their left and left a few scratches on their fleet - but not doing any real damage to them.

"Arthur, no need to get worried about their attacks. They are harmless so long as you don't move the fleet around recklessly. " Captain Gladys informed, as her eyes narrowed in justification. 

"As I've predicted, they are not aiming to hit us - at all. Meyrin, open up the International Rescue Operation Channel for me . " Captain Gladys instructed.

"Archangel, do you read me ? Archangel, I am the Captain of the Minerva - Talia Gladys from the ZAFT Forces. Our fleet were now under direct orders from the hometown to take down your ship. 

However, should you decide to surrender and drop the use of all weapons and Mobile Suits on board. We will guaranteed the safety of you and your crew members - this is the only warning, there will be no more after this warning. Do pondered over the situation carefully, and gave us an answer as soon as possible. " Captain Gladys informed the Archangel crew, solemnly.

Over at the Archangel though, Mirialla had just informed them that Kira had just send them a message for them to consider taking Cagalli and the others back to ORB - as their top priority.

"That is exactly what I expected from the Minerva's Captain. Mirialla, open up the same channel as the other party for me. " Captain Ramius instructed.

"Yes, Captain! " Mirialla responded, as she - too, opened up the International Rescue Operation Channel for the Archangel.

"This is the Captain of the Archangel - Murrue Ramius. I appreciate your concern and offer. However, I must apologize for rejecting your kindness. For - our ship still had other important jobs to accomplish. Maybe, our ship may continue to hinder your battles in future to come. That is also the reason why we cannot accept your offer - as of current. Therefore, we seek your understanding for us to attempt an escape from here - today. " 

With that, Captain Ramius ended her response to the Minerva's Captains' offer - for them to surrender. 

Outside, the battle between the 'Freedom' and 'Impulse' continues on - and the ZAFT Forces resumed their battles with the Archangel.

to be continued

Date started: 20/06/07

Date completed: 20/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 45

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 45

---

C.E. 73, December 20

Time : 18 00 hours

---

/Please let me make it over there in time ... / Dearka Elthman prayed, as he directed the 'Duel' over to the site of the battle - so that he could get a better look at the current situation.

Catching sight of the 'Freedom' battling the 'Impulse', while trying to defend the Archangel from all the 'Bacues' and the Minerva's attack, as well as the mother fleet for the 'Bacues' team. Dearka knew it was either to act now, or never. 

Taking precise aim at the few 'Bacues' units closer to the Archangel, he fired from his current position which was directly from above the Minerva.

Obviously, his targetted attacks hit the 'Bacues' right on - for they immediately exploded into nothing. That causes several pauses in the Archangel and the Minerva's movements for they attempted to discover the unknown source of attack - which helped the Archangel out.

"One single heated source - approaching from behind. " Both Meyrin Hawke and Mirialla Haw reported to their crew, matter-of-factly.

However, only Mirialla managed to distinguish the incoming heated source for its' given name. Meyrin was unable to do so, all she knew was that it was a Mobile Suit unit - approaching them from behind.

"Captain Ramius, that Mobile Suit approaching us from behind was the - 'Duel' ... Madam ... " Mirialla informed the Archangel crew, her eyes still staring at the visual image received in shock and sheer disbelief.

"Eh ?!!! The 'Duel' ? The one that hunted us down - relentless times, during the last war ? " A fellow Archangel crew member gaped aloud.

"Captain, I am receiving a visual image of that incoming unit ... " Meyrin informed the crew as she enlarged the image for everyone to see; that image was also shown upon the screen in the pilots' lounge. 

Athrun Zala, whom was watching the screen with both Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel - gaped. Michelle Haw, on the other hand, could only shakes her head in response - for she was indeed expecting something like this to happen, ever since she received the emergency call from her fiance - a while ago. 

In the meantime, Samuel Howard whom came into the lounge - in search for Athrun Zala dropped his jaw at the familiar unit shown on screen.

"What the hell ! Why is /that/ here ?! " Samuel was caught between sheer disbelief and shock.

Athrun Zala's eyes widen in shock, an expression of sheer disbelief crossed his features as he murmured the term 'impossible' - over and over, again. Thankfully, both Lunamaria and Rey Za Burrel failed to catch his slip-up.

Michelle, however - had managed to catch wind of both Athrun Zala's and Samuel's slip of tongue. Throwing them both a warning glance, that indicated that they will talk later - after the battle, Michelle spoke aloud.

"Athrun, Samuel - stop gaping. By the way, Samuel - where's the coffee I told you to get for me ?" Michelle interjected, eyeing them both, warningly and meaningfully. 

Catching on to her hint, Athrun and Samuel closed their mouth - and nodded back at her, silently. Meanwhile, Samuel hurried off to get the coffee which Michelle had just requested from him. 

Meanwhile, in the hangar of the Minerva, where the technicians were also eyeing the battle that took place outside. They stared at one another in bewilderment, while Adrian choked on his drink - coughing as he stared wide-eyed at the screen.

He could have recognized the unit from anywhere - that unit, he had spend lots of time tending and caring for its' maintainence during the last war. It was the exact unit which his soon to be cousin-in-law, Yzak Jule - had been piloting during the last war. The question is - Why was it here, now ?!

Moreover, it was shown that the 'Duel' was openly helping the Archangel by targetting its' attack on the incoming 'Bacues'. That would be totally impossible, seeing that Yzak Jule would never helped the Archangel out - openly and willingly. So why is it happening in front of his eyes - now ?

In the cockpit of the 'Freedom', Kira Yamato had the exact thought in mind. His mind had simply boggled - when he caught sight of the incoming unit and recognized it as the 'Duel'. 

The crew of the Archangel was shaken out from their stupor, when Mirialla informed them about receiving an incoming message from the 'Duel'. Everyone stared up at the monitor screen in surprise, when the familiar sight of a blond pilot came into view.

"Yo! Dearka Elthman coming to your assistance - Madam! " The cheeky voice of Dearka Elthman greeted the Archangel crew - cheerfully.

Mirialla gaped, before noticing a flashing message on her CIC control panel. This time around, it was a text message from the 'Sapphire' - with Melody informing her that Yzak Jule was hopping mad because Dearka took his 'Duel' and descend to help the Archangel - without authorization from him. 

Apparently, Melody had also send out that information to the 'Freedom' - at the same time. For now, Kira was openly grinning at the sight of it. 

/So that is why the Duel was helping out - the Archangel. I knew it - Yzak Jule will never do something like that, openly ... only Dearka Elthman dared to go against direct orders given without thinking about the situation. / Kira thought, inwardly as he leave the 'Duel' to defend the incoming attacks from the 'Bacues' units - while he focused on the 'Impulse'.

---

Meanwhile, the 'Murasames' pilots hanging out in the cafeteria of the Archangel were openly gaping at the sight of the 'Duel' helping them out. 

They had initially wanted to go against orders and launched, but now - it would appeared that their assistance would be no longer needed. For it seemed the Archangel had gained themselves another new ally - and the 'Duel', at that. 

The Minerva bridge crew was however, in chaos - for they were still trying to distinguish the incoming unit. 

Athrun Zala, on the other hand, was shaking his head at the sight of the 'Duel' helping the Archangel. Judging from its' combat style - he was willing to bet anything that it was Dearka sitting in the cockpit, instead of Yzak. 

That much was apparent, for the current 'Duel' was equipped with heavy weapons instead of the usual combat weapons which the silver-haired pilot was accustomed towards. 

/Dearka Elthman ... You are really one un-predictable man ... Anything for Mirialla Haw - Eh ? I bet you are going to be in deep trouble once you get back to Yzak ... / Athrun Zala smirked inwardly, not daring to broadcast his thoughts and emotions to public.

Samuel, and Adrian had the exact same notion in mind - they had managed to figure out the pilot's identity after analysing the combat style and weapons used in details. 

Just then, Dearka noticed the battery power of the 'Duel' running low and he would need to recharge - soon. Sighing aloud, he muttered under his breath as he send the Archangel another visual message claiming that recharging was required for the 'Duel' and seeked permission for entry.

"Permission granted, Mirialla - please inform the technicians in the hangar of the event and tell them to prepare for the 'Duel' entry. " Captain Ramius instructed, while holding in her smile. 

/Dearka-kun, thank you very much for your assistance ... You did us all a very big favour, but I guess you did it solely for the sake of Mirialla ... / Captain Ramius thought to herself, while instructing for the crew to evade another attack from the Minerva, and steered themselves as close to the water territory as possible.

Meanwhile, the Minerva Captain frowned over the situation - giving their current situation some deep thought before turning to Arthur and instructed for the Tanhusseur to be activated and aimed at the Archangel.

"Eh?! " Arthur gaped aloud.

"Arthur, just proceed on and do it. You know as much as I do - once the Archangel submerged into the water, we can no longer do anything to them! " Captain Gladys instructed.

Just then, the 'Impulse' had successfully implanted the 'Sword' from the 'Impulse' into the cockpit of the 'Freedom' - causing the unit to create a loud explosion. Everyone jumped at the sight of its' explosion backfiring on the 'Impulse' rendering it into half-destroyed state. Thankfully, the 'Impulse' cockpit was not harmed - at all, as Shinn had managed to back away as far as he could.

/Shit! The 'N-Jammer' / Athrun thought in a panic, he had forgotten about the little detail that the 'Freedom' operated on 'Nuclear' power. In a sheer moment of panic, Athrun let out a yell of anguish - with the name of 'Kira' as his cool mask of indifference shattered into nothing.

Samuel and Michelle, realizing the fact that Athrun was about to break emotionally - pulled the former away and directing the former to a side, while he established a quick connection with the hangar to consult on the actual situation outfront.

"The Minerva aimed its' Tanhusseur at the Archangel ... but due to the 'Freedom' explosion - I do not know if they managed to hit the Archangel or not. However, the 'Freedom' was indeed a 'gone case'. I told you, the 'Impulse' was scary ... " Adrian added the last bit, softly to prevent anyone from overhearing.

"The 'Impulse' ?" Samuel asked.

"No idea, have not returned yet. We are retreating five miles away from the site of explosion - we will have to wait to see if the 'Impulse' can return to us, safely. " Adrian responded, matter-of-factly.

---

Dearka Elthman had just landed himself in the hangar of the Archangel when the shock came through, and he found himself hanging on to the 'Duel' to prevent from falling over.

"What the hell was going on - now ?" Dearka muttered aloud, directing the question at Murdock - the resident technician of the Archangel.

"No idea ... I'll go and asked the bridge crew. " Murdock responded, as he headed over to the intercom and established a connection with the bridge.

"Hey! What's going on ? " Murdock asked, frowning.

"Minerva had its' Tanhusseur directed to our ship, just as we tried to submerge ourselves under water. However, because of the 'Impulse' successful attempt to pierce through the cockpit of the 'Freedom' that causes a big explosion from the 'N-Jammer Canceller' attached to its' back - the power of the 'N-Jammer' explosion cancelled out on the Tanhusseur attack. Thus, instead of our main engine being destroyed - it destroyed one of our side engine. 

Not to worry though, we still have enough power to make it back to ORB - as long as we don't encounter any more attack. The maintainence crew of the engine was already working on cooling the main engine - so it cannot go overheated and left us stranded before we made it back to the Kingdom of ORB. " Mirialla told the technician, as she consulted on the situation with Captain Ramius over her shoulder.

"What about the damaged engine side ? If we leave them as it is ... the fire will spread - isn't it ?" Dearka frowned from behind Murdock, as he spoke aloud the question he had in mind.

"That is exactly why we are now detaching ourselves from the damaged engine. " Mirialla responded. 

"... Detaching ?" Dearka blinked, in bewilderment.

Murdock, then explained. "Upgrading work had been done to this fleet - and since its' design were similar to the ORB's Kusanagi. The side engine was now able to be detached and re-attached itself, for they were now able to function as a separate unit by itself. By detaching ourselves of it - we also had to make sure to get rid of them. So the Archangel would probably fire the Lohengrin to it - and destroyed it, entirely. 

A safety precaution to prevent the ZAFT Forces for realizing our escape ... a decoy, basically. " 

"Aa... I see ... but what about Kira ? The 'Freedom' was taken down - isn't it ?" Dearka asked aloud, but it was the blonde princess of ORB whom answer the question.

"Exactly why I am launching out to retrieve him - now. If he did not die the time he was blasted off from the 'Strike' by the 'Aegis' - he certainly would not die now ... The pilot of the 'Impulse' was nothing compared to Athrun Zala ...

Moreover, the attack was directed several inches away from the core of the cockpit - but it ended up hitting the 'N-Jammer' package instead. " Cagalli told the blond pilot, as she headed up into the cockpit of the 'Strike Rouge' and proceed to launch out in search for Kira, and the damaged cockpit of the 'Freedom'. 

---

Meanwhile, Shinn Asuka returned back on board the Minerva - triumphant and happy at his defeating the 'Freedom' - which was rumoured the 'strongest' unit in history. He was greeted enthusiastically by all his team mates and comrades. 

Athrun Zala, was standing to one side of the hangar observing him with barely controlled unhappiness. Samuel and Adrian, were standing guard next to the blue-haired Coordinator, ready to separate any fights which might take place in the hangar between the two pilots. Shinn's happiness was rubbing into Athrun's sorrow - that much, those two knew and was concerned for what might happened next.

Michelle, meanwhile - had returned back to the privacy of Athrun's room and was proceeding to check on the Archangel's situation with the 'Sapphire' - and to brief Dearka Elthman on what he should be expecting when he got back to the PLANTs. 

At the same time, she had called her irated fiance back in return - and brief the former on Dearka's earlier actions taken - and told the said Commander to deal with the blond as accordingly. 

It would have been better off if Shinn had just let Athrun leave the hangar in peace - instead of provoking the former. The moment, Shinn said something about being done with revenge and on Athrun's behalf as well - all hell break loose.

Samuel and Adrian held in their groan of frustration, as they stared at the blue-haired Coordinator with rage radiating off his body, take a swing at Shinn Asuka's face. Athrun was about to take another swing in the same direction, when Vino and Lunamaria approached to hold him back.

"Athrun, Stop it! " Lunamaria and Vino both pleaded for the blue-haired pilot to stop hitting Shinn.

Shinn, on the other hand, was hold back by Youlan and another technician - while Rey intervened. 

"Stop it! Shinn - don't provoke Athrun further. And ... Athrun - they were the enemies. We are soldiers - and we carried out our orders. The PLANTs had declared them as the enemies - so they were our enemies. You are not in any position to challenge the decision made by the superiors and you are not to be the one judging the innocence of the Archangel and the Freedom. Get your emotions in check! " 

"Shinn, come on! We are leaving ... " Rey told the black haired pilot behind him, as they both threw Athrun Zala another dirty look - before continuing on their way back up to the living quarters.

"Athrun! Come on, stop dwelling on the matters ... You are joining both Adrian and myself, for a session of /poker/ in your private room. " Samuel interjected, throwing a warning look at the rest of the onlookers and Lunamaria - not to press them for details.

Adrian glances over to Samuel with a frown, before shrugging and pulled the unwilling Athrun Zala with them - back to Athrun's room.

Once inside the room, Adrian turned to Athrun Zala with a stern expression on his face. "Athrun - you should know better than punching Shinn. Granted, I am not entirely happy with the situation - but he was just carrying out an order. " 

"But ... he had no right nor reason to kill Kira ... Kira ... he never meant to kill ... he was just trying to protect ... and yet, he had the guts to look so happy about his achievement. " Athrun argued, as he broke down entirely.

"Athrun ... I know, we all know ... but, you have to understand - the rest of the ZAFT Forces do not know. The Minerva crew certainly had no idea - they do not know them as well as you do, even we do not know them that well. However, we know - because we had seen and heard everything that transpired over the two years and over the last war. 

We are older - but we can do nothing, we are merely more educated than the rest of them. We only see things better than the rest of them do, that is why, we remained neutral - not taking anyone's side. " Samuel told Athrun, while patting the blue-haired Coordinator on the shoulder - in understanding.

"Yes, Samuel - that was exactly my sentiments. And Athrun ... there's no need for you to worry. The Archangel's fine, I've just got the information confirmed from Melody. The Tanhusseur did not hit them - but the 'N-Jammer Canceller' did. 

However, it had only managed to hit one of their side-engine ... nothing drastical, everything will be fine as long as they detached the damaged part in time. " Michelle spoke up, as soon as she was done with her phone conversation with Yzak Jule.

The three males turned to look at her, Athrun then enquired on the welfare of his best friend - Kira Yamato. After all, he had seen enough to know that the 'N-Jammer' had exploded; thus he was concern of the well-being of his best friend.

Michelle sighed, before responding - hesitantly. "That - I still had no idea. Although, Shinn did not hit the cockpit, but the 'N-Jammer' pack instead ... We still had no idea if Kira was alright. However, fret not - the Archangel had send out the 'Strike Rouge' to scout the area and see if they could find Kira, somewhere around - already. "

"Besides, Dearka was still there with the 'Duel'. So there's no need to worry about the Archangel - I'm sure they will be fine. " Michelle added, as she went forward to pat the blue-haired Coordinator - as a comforting gesture.

to be continued

Date started: 20/06/07

Date completed: 20/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 46

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 46

---

C.E. 73, December 21

Time: 06 00 hours -Archangel-

---

Kira Yamato was finally eventually found by the 'Strike Rouge' - still alive, thankfully - and the injuries suffered were not as severe as they had first anticipated them to be. 

The former was then wheeled into the same room as Neo Lorrnoke was previously placed in - for medical treatment. After dressing up the wounds and injuries suffered by Kira Yamato, Captain Ramius turned to address the other occupant of the room.

"I hope you did not get yourself injured during the previous battle - I apologize for the level of movements of the ship. However, we had to go to certain extreme procedures to prevent being hit by the main canons of the Minerva. " Captain Ramius told Neo Lorrnoke, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Aa... that ship ... rather troublesome as an opponent, if you asked me ... Speaking of which, why are you battling that ship ? " Neo Lorrnoke questioned, looking somewhat bewildered.

Captain Ramius shrugged, before replying. "Probably because we have always been a hindrance to them - in terms of their battles ? " 

"Hm.m.., while we are on the subject - just /how long/ do you intend to keep me hostage on board ?" Neo Lorrnoke asked, cutting directly to the point.

"No idea ... at least until we get back to ORB. That is our main priority for now ... " Captain Ramius responded.

Just then, Dearka Elthman entered the room - still in his green piloting gear with the ZAFT logo, in sight. That caused every heads to turn and stared at him.

Dearka Elthman stared at Neo Lorrnoke, quirking an eyebrow at the former's presence - while the former did the same, with him. 

"A ZAFT pilot on board ? Honestly, you claimed to be from ORB - but you had a fellow ZAFT pilot on board ?! Which alliance - does this fleet belongs to, anyway ?" Neo commented aloud, causing the blond pilot to raise his eyebrows further up in skepticism.

"Can someone explain to me - what is going on here as well ? I thought Commander Mwu Lla Fllga was no more - after the final battle ?" Dearka voiced his doubt, aloud.

Captain Ramius sighed, "He - claimed to be Neo Lorrnoke. Captain of the 'Phantom Pain' squad ... We caught him hostage - during the battle in Berlin. " 

"Aa... I see ... " Dearka mused aloud, before turning to ask questions about Kira Yamato's welfare.

Captain Ramius then turned to address Neo, and informed the former of the reason behind Dearka Elthman's presence on board.

"First of all, we are from ORB - honestly. However, we were not part of the ORB's regular Military. We were considered 'Special' in a way - neither of us here were really a soldier enlisted with the ORB's Military. Well, except for those 'Murasames' pilots and their Prime Minister.

Secondly, the reason why we have a ZAFT pilot with us - was simply a coincidence. He came forth, to volunteer himself for helping us out - without permission, from his superior either. 

Last but not least, this ship is not of any alliance. We are neither with the ZAFT nor Earth Alliance - strictly to speak, we are acting under the original beliefs and idealism of ORB Kingdom. Totally in the middle of everyone - Neutral.

Speaking of which, Dearka-kun ... You'll be required to return back to your team - first thing, we arrived in ORB.

Direct orders from Michelle issued on behalf for Yzak-kun. Thanks for your help earlier - though. Now, go and get changed - get the attire from the lockers. I think you know where they were located - this is not your first time on board. Same rules applies - get going. " 

"Yes, Madam! " Dearka saluted the fellow female Captain, mockingly - before making a move on. 

---

C.E. 73, December 21

Time : 09 00 hours -Sapphire-

---

"My god, I still cannot believe that guy pull a stunt like /that/. Stealing Yzak's unit and went off on his own playing hero to save the 'Archangel' ? What on earth is he trying to prove ? " Heine commented, from his position on the CIC of the 'Sapphire'.

The former had volunteered to help out on board, for he was otherwise bored out of his freaking mind. Having nothing to do but observing others drove him nuts - even if it meant spying on his former team, he would be glad to have something to do then doing nothing on board - at all.

Nicol then commented from his position on the Captain's seat, James had taken a break to take his breakfast while leaving Nicol in charge of the bridge duty for now.

"Heine ... Dearka was doing that for the sake of Mirialla Haw - a fellow CIC officer of the Archangel, and his long-time 'crush'. Moreover, he was lucky that no one knew about Yzak keeping the 'Duel' and not disposing of it - as of the direct orders. Therefore, no one will know it was part of Yzak's team. 

Anyway, I had already send instruction over to the Archangel - telling them to get Dearka and 'Duel' back up to Space, immediately when they arrived in ORB. Well, that was apparently what Melody told me to do - and according to Melody, that was Michelle's order. " Nicol told the orange-haired Coordinator from his position, with a shake of his head in sheer disbelief.

Josephine, meanwhile, stared at the amount of medication drug left on her hands - to help Auel in his daily functioning of the body organs, as she sighed aloud.

"Auel ... think you can handle yourself with the injection for a few days ? " Josephine asked, directing a questioning glance in the now nearly recovered 'Extended' pilot.

"Hm.m.. ? I guess so ... Why ?" Auel responded, as he flipped through a random magazine lying around - idly.

"I need to make some arrangements on the re-stocking of the medication you are using - and probably discussed several issues with someone. Therefore, I might be absent over the next few days or so ... " Josephine explained, frowning while she wondered how on earth she was going to head over to California from their current location.

"Eh ?! How on /earth/ are you going to re-stock the medication ? You mentioned discussing the details with someone - I certainly hoped you are not thinking about negotiating with the leader of the 'Blue Cosmos' or attempt anything as reckless as hijacking the California 'Extended' pilots' training ground ... " Auel voiced aloud, eyeing Josephine - trying to see if he could get an idea of what the female doctor had in mind to attempt.

"No, I am not that /brainless/ to attempt something of that /sort/ - for it would meant suicide, literally. However, you are not to concern yourself over the issue of whom I am going to discuss this matter with - besides, that's for me to know, and you to find out - all in time. " Josephine told Auel, in a tone which meant strictly business.

Auel stared with his mouth wide open, as Josephine locked the door to the medic wing behind her - preventing Auel from escaping. 

/Bloody hell... That's the reason why I absolutely detested the idea of interacting with fellow medical specialists! Annoying like 'hell' - the whole lot of them are ... / Auel thought, staring at the closed door in disbelief.

---

C.E. 73, December 21

Time : 13 00 hours - Melody's Room -

---

Melody sighed aloud, before nodding reluctantly to Josephine's request. The female doctor had came to her for permission to arrange for a possible meeting between the former and her brother-in-law, Daniel Ross. Daniel Ross - a Sergent belonging to the 8th Independent Squad of the Eurasian Forces, son of the 'Head' of the Eurasian Forces - Devon Ross, whom was also part of the Alantic Federation Alliance Member. 

She had tried to dissuade the former - but the former was too adamant on the subject. Therefore, it would appeared that she had no other choice but to agree to the former's plan. 

"Well, I guess ... I could help to arrange a meeting with 'them' for you, if you really wanted to meet up with them - that much. However, I am assigning you a bodyguard - for the trip. Don't bother arguing with me - I will never allow you to head out to the Victoria Military Base - alone, and without protection! " Melody told the female doctor, standing in front of her desk.

Pressing several buttons on her intercom, Melody called out for the presence of Heine - to her room, immediately. Moments after, the door to her room slide open to reveal the familiar orange-haired Coordinator standing outside.

"Heine, come in ... I have a new duty for you ... " Melody instructed.

Heine raised an eyebrow in question, while he waited for Melody to give further instructions to him - having an uneasy feeling on the new duty about to be assigned to him. Sure enough, the moment Melody was done with the mission briefing - Heine stared and gaped at the brunette in front of him.

"What ?! You want me to be /her/ bodyguard - while she headed out for a meeting with some bloody high-ranked officials from the Earth Alliance Forces ? Why on /earth/ would she want to meet up with them - anyway ?! " 

"To re-stock the medical supplies which I am currently running low ... " It was Josephine whom answered, causing Heine to turn his attention over to the silent female standing next to him - emitting an air of professionalism.

Directing, yet another nasty look to Melody - Heine gritted out in sheer frustration and asked. "Pray tell - why was I being send out for this particular 'Mission' - instead of someone else ?! " 

Melody winced inwardly, before addressed the irritated Coordinator in response. "Well ... seeing that - we need Nicol to stay around and protect the fleet. I could only send you out - trust me, I would have send out someone else, if I had another candidate around that fits the conditions of being a bodyguard. "

"Now ... where's the meeting place - then ?" Heine cursed inwardly while he asked, suppressing his anger.

"Victoria Military Base for the Earth Alliance Forces ..." Melody responded, bracing herself for the fellow Coordinator to start cursing her aloud.

Heine stared, before asking aloud. "Pray tell - how are we going to get there ? That's the territory of the Earth Alliance Forces - isn't that ?" 

Melody sighed aloud, "Heine - there's no need for you to worry about that. We had our ways of getting in - but since you'd asked, the other party would be sending out an escort party to get you two into the base. "

"Huh ? What do you mean ?" Heine frowned, furrowing his brows in question.

"First of all, Josephine had been part of the medical crew of the Earth Alliance Forces - for the past few years, but she was currently on leave. Secondly, the person she had the intention to be meeting up with - had some sort of relations to the Kingdom of ORB. Therefore, they are willing to meet the two of you, and at the same time - allow the two of you entry to their Military Base.

However, with that being said - I still think having a bodyguard around her would be better, for one might never be able to tell the future. Who knew what type of occurance would take place - while she's over at the other party's territory. " Melody explained, feeling a start of a headache acting up. 

Heine thought the situation over, before asking aloud. "Am I allow to kill or shoot anyone, while being there ?" 

"If circumstances deemed it necessary - then yes, you have the permission to do so ... However, I believed that such an opportunity would never arised. " Melody responded, automatically.

"Alright, I'll take on the task! " Heine proclaimed, always eager to eliminate more of those Earth Alliance lackeys.

Melody muttered something incoherently under her breath, as she handed Heine a hand-gun for his latest mission - before dismissing them, both from her room.

"Good luck, and come to me - tomorrow morning. I will have the details ready for you two - by then. " Melody instructed, as she proceed on to inform her other contacts available in the Earth Alliance Forces - and for them to arrange for the transport that will take both Heine and Josephine over to the Victoria Military Base, tomorrow morning.

---

C.E. 73, December 22

Time : 06 00 hours -Archangel-

---

Kira Yamato awoke to find himself lying in the medic wing of the Archangel - with Cagalli hovering over him, with concern.

"Kira ?! You're up ?" Cagalli frowned down at him, with concern apparent on her features.

Hurrying over to the intercom, Cagalli punched in the code to the bridge and proceed to inform the crew of Kira's awakening. After which, she hurried back to her twin brother - and asked if the former need anything to eat or drink.

"Cagalli ? " Kira voiced aloud, feeling disoriented and puzzled to find himself alive.

"Yes, Kira ... You're fine, and still alive. " Cagalli hurried to assure Kira, as her twin tried to figure out his reason for being in the medic wing.

Kira stared up at the blonde, as memories from the last forty eight hours came rushing back to him. 

"The 'Freedom' ?" Kira gasped aloud, when he remembered the fight between the 'Impulse' and the 'Freedom'. 

Cagalli shakes her head at her twin, before responding. "The 'Freedom' was destroyed ... but you did it - you managed to protect us, and the Archangel from harm. We are now heading back to ORB - and probably the ZAFT Forces would stop hunting for us. "

The sheer impact of losing the 'Freedom' caused Kira to break down, both emotionally and physically. The 'Freedom' had been his only source of power - and now it was no longer with him, and that causes him to lose his confidence of his capabilities to continue with his task of protecting the ship from possible harm. 

Just then, the sliding door to the medic wing opened and a familiar blond ZAFT pilot approached him. The blond was dressed in blue jeans and with the familiar ORB's orange jacket over his own undershirt. 

"Yo! Kira, nice to see you alive and kicking - again. You are sure one damn lucky guy, endured three explosion before and did not die - each time around. " Dearka Elthman commented as the former leaned against the table - in front of the bed which Kira was lying atop.

"Dearka ... how do you intend to wriggle your way out of this situation ? " Kira shot back, in response to the blond's sacarstic remarks directed towards him.

Dearka grinned, before responding. "Borrow a booster pack from ORB - as soon as we arrived back in the territory. Michelle's special authorization ... " 

Kira shakes his head in response, before commenting that Dearka was lucky that Yzak was willing to cover up for his actions. Otherwise, he would be labeled as a 'traitor' to the ZAFT - again.

Dearka merely shrugged, and grinned. "Well ... who cares, I am not going to sit by and let you guys get targetted by others. " 

Cagalli snorted rudely, before turning to Kira and said. "Don't listen to his crap talk - he was just here because he cannot bear the thought of Mirialla - dying ... " 

"Hey! " Dearka started in protest, but Kira laughed aloud - instead.

The blond's reason for helping them out had somewhat allowed Kira to have a moment of relaxation, however - he could only hope that the ZAFT had really given up on the notion of hunting them down, for now. Especially, now that they no longer had any more ability to be engaging the ZAFT Forces in another battle. 

As if sensing Kira's thought, Dearka spoke up - again. "No worries, if anything happen - the 'Duel' will be able to handle them. " 

Kira smiled wryly, before thanking the blond for his efforts made in protecting the Archangel. The blond suddenly turned speechless, and muttered something under his breath before moving away from the medic wing.

Kira and Cagalli shared a look of amusement between themselves, before bursting out into laughter. 

Meanwhile, Heine and Josephine Mckenzie had set off for Victoria - with the help of Melody's special arrangement with the Ross' family of the Alantic Federation. The two had ended up traveling with Melissa's crew - using the 'Solar' to get over to the Victoria Military Base of the Earth Alliance Forces. 

Since the 'Solar' was the Haw's family fleet and was recently being used by Melissa, the wife of Sergent Ross of the 8th Independent Squad - the Victoria Military Officers had no objection to allow the fleet free entry into their territory. After all, the fleet was constantly being seen coming and going - from the Victoria Base.

Michelle, in the meantime, was spending her time preparing reports after reports - for her respective superiors. 

First of all, she had to do up a detailed report on the actions taken by Dearka Elthman and the 'Duel' - that report was meant for the official documentation with relations to the Archangel, for the ORB's Special Division Force Database. 

On the other hand, Yzak will have to find some excuse to explain Dearka's absence during this period of time - whereby the blond was traveling with the Archangel. 

Aside from the report of Dearka Elthman and the 'Duel', Michelle had decided to do an official report on the case of Athrun Zala and his alliance party. The blue-haired Coordinator always had a habit of jumping from alliance to alliance, complicating matters for them - altogether. 

Last but not least, there's also the report for the ORB authorities - concerning the conspiracy between Lord Dijbil, 'Logos' and the 'Seirans' family. Moreover, the issue of Heine Westernfluss and Auel Neider's miraculous survival would need to be documented as well - thus, explaining the overwhelming reports Michelle would have to prepare and submit, at the end of the whole war episode. 

The Minerva, on the other hand, was on its' journey back to the ZAFT Central Headquarters - situated in Gibraltar. 

to be continued

Date started: 20/06/07

Date completed: 20/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 47

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 47

---

C.E. 73, December 23

Time : 10 00 hours

- Victoria Military Base, Earth Alliance Forces Territory (Eurasian Forces) -

---

Heine Westernfluss grimaced as he was forced to change into the blue EA pilot's uniform garb handed over to him - by Josephine. Josephine, meanwhile, was in her typical white doctor's robe - with her Identification card pinned to the front of her coat.

They were currently in the family fleet of the Haw's family - the said fleet was now docking itself into the port of the Victoria Military Base, and the two of them were getting themselves ready for the upcoming meeting with Daniel Ross - the sergent in charge of the 8th Independent Eurasian Forces Squad.

"Josephine - Daniel says for the two of you to head over to the mini-conference room, situated at the North Wing. Ronald - lead them over to the specified area of meeting, would you ? I had some last minute preparations to do - and will be right over, soon. " Melissa spoke up, causing Josephine and Heine to glance up in surprise.

Heine watched as the fellow officer dressed up in the white EA uniform, nodded at the replica image of Michelle Haw and saluted the former stiffly in respect. Josephine must have caught sight of his surprise look, and commented.

"That's Michelle's legendary evil twin sister - Melissa Ross, formerly known as Melissa Haw. She's the younger twin of Michelle, being born two minutes later than Michelle. The third daughter of Matthew Haw - 'Head' of ORB's Military States Affairs Department. Wife of the infamous Sergent Ross, Daniel - whom we are supposed to be meeting up with, in a moment's time. 

That's exactly why its' so easy for Melody to arrange for us - a meeting with the said Sergent. Making use of family relations ties - that's what ... " 

Just then, the silent officer in front of them gestured for them to follow his lead - while he led them over to the conference room where his superior had specified for their upcoming meeting to take place.

Josephine and Heine followed the former's lead without exchanging any words - Heine nodded his appreciation stiffly to the silent officer, while Josephine smiled at the former in response for his efforts to lead them over to the conference room. The officer named Ronald, nodded back in return before heading off - retreating back to his original task assigned.

Knocking tentatively on the door, Josephine gathered up all her courage as she pushed the door opened - when she heard the distinctive voice of 'Come in' from within the room. 

Upon entering the room, they found themselves staring at a twenty years old man, with hair the deepest shade of purple they could find on Earth. The former looked somewhat weary, but still managed to maintain his professional attitude. 

"Good morning, I trusted that the two of you had a safe trip here ? I'm Daniel Ross - I believed neither of us, wanted this meeting to drag on any longer than necessary. " 

Turning to Josephine, Daniel spoke up - his tone calm, and serene. "I believed you are here for the medication supplies for the 'Extended' pilots' usage ? " 

Josephine nodded, while Heine wisely remained silent - remaining alert of his surroundings. Daniel, meanwhile, nodded and beckoned for the newcomer to enter the conference room. The entrance of Melissa was nothing out of ordinary, since the former did mentioned about coming over as soon as possible.

"Daniel - I had readied a box of supplies for them. Hopefully, that would be sufficient - since we cannot afford to draw unwanted attention to ourselves. Moreover, we still need to keep some supplies around for our own use. Despite - the fact that we had practically next to none of those 'Extended' pilots' with us, since most of our units were all meant for 'Naturals' usage. " Melissa spoke up, as she closes the door behind her.

Turning to Josephine and Heine Westernfluss, Melissa said. "I believed no further introduction were necessary between us ... Josephine, you and I have known one another - since way back ... before you joined the Earth Alliance Forces. 

As for you - Heine Westernfluss, I don't really know you ... but I've heard about you. My twin sister's ex-patroling partner in the ZAFT Forces, now considered 'dead' to the PLANTs, and the ZAFT. There's nothing you should know about me - what you had heard previously from my sisters' and Josephine, herself - was more than enough. I'll tell you more about myself, if there's a need to do so - in future. "

Silence. 

"Right, if there's nothing else to be addressed. I'll have the 'Solar' crew send you two back with the box of supplies to where the 'Sapphire' was patiently awaiting your return. I believe Christmas was just around the corner, so 'Merry Christmas'! Although, I doubt it would make much difference - since we were once again trapped in the middle of a war. Anyway, I think that's all ... " Melissa said, directing her words at the two visitors.

Turning to her husband, she said. "Be mentally prepared - your father had been 'calling' you for ages, but neither of those times were you around to pick up his call. You cannot avoid him forever - either you do something about it, or I /will/ personally see to /it/! " 

With that said, Melissa turned on her heels and exited the conference room - beckoning for Josephine and Heine to follow her lead back to the port. Daniel, in the meantime, only shot them a look of apology - before proceeding on to his task of dealing with whatever issues he had on hand.

---

C.E. 73, December 23

Time : 14 00 hours

Venue : Carpentaria - ZAFT Territory

---

If Heine Westernfluss was puzzled as to why they were being let off the 'Solar' just outside of the ZAFT Territory - he did not show them, instead chose to keep his puzzling notion to himself.

Just then, both Heine and Josephine spotted another figure rushing towards them - and dropped the box of supplies gently down on the ground next to him. 

Audrey Mckenzie, the younger sister of Adrian Mckenzie sighed aloud - as she handed over the female lower ranking uniform to Josephine, and the male version of it to Heine Westernfluss.

"Right, I see another 'dead' pilot turning up 'alive'. Heine Dino - I presume, formerly 'Westernfluss'. 

Anyway, do me a favour and put on those uniforms - will you ?! I'm supposed to be bringing you two back to the ZAFT Headquarters, where the 'Sapphire' was now receiving replenishments - and awaiting your arrival. It will not do for you two to simply waltz in with the EA uniforms still on ... " Audrey Mckenzie commented.

Josephine nodded, as she took the uniform from Audrey without a word and proceed to start changing into the set of uniform in front of Heine, causing the former to widen his eyes at the female's bold actions.

"Excuse me - please don't tell me, you are changing right here, right now ?! " Heine asked, incredulously - as he noticed Josephine shrugging off her outer coat of the doctor's robe.

Josephine arched an eyebrow up at him, strangely before commenting. "So ? You got any problem with that ?! " 

"Erm ... No ... not exactly ..." Heine muttered in response, when he realized the former had actually wore a layer of thin cotton tee-shirt underneath her blouse, and had on a pair of shorts underneath her skirt. Thus, all she needed to do was to drape the uniform over her petite body and she was ready to go.

Heine then proceed on with his own changing, which was fast - since the lower-ranking ZAFT uniform was much easier to change into, as compared to the usual elite uniform which he had been so accustomed to wearing. 

As soon as they were both fully dressed up in their respective ZAFT uniforms, Audrey told Heine to get the box and they would then be on their way back to the ZAFT Military Headquarters, where the 'Sapphire' was awaiting their return.

"Alright, this way - please. " Audrey told the duo to follow her lead, silently.

The moment, Audrey brought them both to where the 'Sapphire' was situated - she excused herself and made her way back to where her fellow co-workers was awaiting her return. She had been on her way to the cafeteria for lunch, when Captain Mckenzie passes her by and told her to run an 'errand' for him. Turns out - that particular 'errand' was to escort both Josephine and the former Heine Westernfluss back to their Military Headquarters.

As soon as the two of them entered the 'Sapphire' - they were met up by Nicol Amalfi and Melody Haw. 

"How's the mission - then ?" Melody asked, eyeing Josephine - in particular.

"Considered it done! " Josephine told Melody, as she told Heine to place the box of supplies down, and that she will handle things from there.

Just then, Heine noticed how Nicol was hiding in the shadows and asked aloud. "What are you doing - by hiding down there ?" 

Nicol shrugged and responded, "Trying to avoid scaring anyone to death. I am still considered 'dead' to the majority of them - you know ?! " 

Melody, whom seemed to notice this particular conversation could only sighed and told her fiance to head over to the bridge and told James to come over, and take over his original duty. 

Turning to the orange-head Coordinator, Melody then asked. "So why aren't you trying to hide yourself from view ? " 

Heine eyed Melody for a moment, before shrugging and responding. "They would never know anything - I'm more well-known in Space, than on Earth. Besides, the Minerva was nowhere in sight - so ... no harm done. Unlike a certain Amalfi - I was not assigned to the infamous Cruez team back in the last war. " 

"I see ... Well, why don't you go and get some rest ?! Since - you are not needed right here, anyway ... " Melody suggested, as she noted that Josephine was also nowhere in sight.

In the meantime, Josephine had went back to the medic wing and checked on Auel's condition. She said nothing of her trip to her patient, instead - merely commented that she had been successful at attaining the medical supplies which was necessary to keep Auel's body organs to function as per normal.

---

It was not until dinner time approached, did Josephine finally allowed Auel to venture outside of the medical wing. Heading to the cafeteria situated on board of the 'Sapphire' - Auel was initially caught off-guard by the number of ZAFT officers on board.

Turning to Josephine with questioning eyes, the former merely shrugged and replied. "We are getting our re-plenishments in Carpentaria ZAFT Military Headquarters, thus - those whom need to move in and out of the fleet had to wear the ZAFT uniforms. Besides, this fleet used to be part of the ZAFT manufactured battlefleet - so its' entry to the ZAFT Military Facilities was recognized. 

"Then - why aren't you wearing the ZAFT uniforms, like the rest of them does ? " Auel shot back in question.

Josephine blinked, before shrugging and replied. "I'm only hanging around the interior of the fleet - so no, I don't need to wear the ZAFT uniforms. However, I did wore one - when I returned on board, earlier on. "

Just then, a fellow ZAFT officer dressed in the unmistakenable red elite uniform stepped through the cafeteria, and scanned the surroundings - trying to look for someone, in particular.

"... Carl Jenson - Whatever are you doing up here ?! " Josephine called out for the former's attention, since the former was specifically told not to venture in here, unless necessary.

Carl Jenson turned towards the female doctor standing nearby, and asked if she had seen Noah or Melody anywhere, and that he had important matters to notify them both, that was really urgent.

"In that case, - try the bridge. You know the code already, its' the same as the Mckenzie's fleet. " Josephine responded, before pulling the silent pale-haired 'Extended' with her as they headed over to the counter, for their share of dinner.

It was not until an hour later, did Josephine finally realized the reason behind Carl Jenson sudden visit to the 'Sapphire' - through one of her 'talks' with her elder brother, James Mckenzie.

It would appeared that the Mckenzie crew had been told to set off for Gibraltar as soon as possible, probably related to the issues of the 'Heaven's Base' battle with the 'Logos'. Following which, information from Victoria had came in - from Melissa, informing them that they too, had send out several fleets to Gibraltar. 

Within them, Colonel Kisaka was with one of the said fleet - and that the former was going over there to meet up with Michelle, and that the 'Sapphire' was expected to be heading over and collect both Colonel Kisaka and Michelle before traveling back to ORB, as their final destination.

On a side note, it seemed like the Minerva was also on their journey to Gibraltar. Thus, they might crossed path - in one way or another. In which case, they were to act normal and blend in with the main fleet of the Mckenzie's crew. 

Later that evening, when Josephine let a few details slipped to the pale-haired 'Extended' on board, and was still housed in the medical wing of the 'Sapphire'. She had failed to notice the sudden flich from the former when she first mentioned the 'Minerva' crew.

Auel Neider had not been thinking much about the Minerva crew, nor did the name Lunamaria Hawke popped out in his mind over the past few days - not even the knowledge of the 'Sapphire' being within the ZAFT controlled territory reminded anything of that sort. After all, he was still pretty much overwhelm by the events which took place over the past few days, or weeks. 

Yet, the moment Josephine mentioned the Minerva - Auel could felt his mind wandering off towards a certain redhead of that particular fleet, Lunamaria Hawke. 

For a moment, he indulged himself in the fantasy of how the pilot of the 'Impulse' would react if the former discovered that he was in fact, still very much alive and kicking - instead of being 'dead', like everyone else had believed him to be. 

/Lunamaria Hawke - I wonder how she will react if she knows that I'm not 'dead' - yet .../ Auel wondered, before frowning at his own thought. Sighing aloud, he tried desperately to will himself to sleep, instead of dwelling on further on the issue of the Minerva and of a certain red-haired elite on board of that particular fleet.

to be continued

Date started: 20/06/07

Date completed: 21/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	48. Chapter 48

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 48

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 48

---

C.E. 73, December 24

Time : 09 00 hours

Venue : Gibraltar - ZAFT Forces Central Headquarters

---

The Minerva arrived back at the ZAFT Central Headquarters situated in Gibraltar, on the morning of the Christmas Eve. Although, they were caught in the middle of an ongoing war - nothing changes the fact that it was still a time of festive season. 

Therefore, the Minerva crew were given time off as a reward - and were allowed to stay in the Military Hostel instead of being constantly, living on board of the battlefleet.

Meyrin Hawke was about to head off - in search for her elder sister, when she received an incoming transmission from the Headquarters building - requesting the presence of Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka, to meet up with the Chairman. 

"Captain, the Chairman requested for the presence of Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala - over at the Headquarters. " Meyrin announced.

"Alright, after you paged them to the bridge for me - you are going off-duty, officially. " Captain Gladys told Meyrin, as if sensing her eagerness to get off the ship.

Meyrin Hawke resisted the urge to cheer, as she proceed on with her last task for the day. Once accomplished, she bade the Captain and the bridge crew - farewell, as she hurried off to do her own things. As she left the bridge, she met her fellow co-worker - Abby, whom was to serve her position for her, while she was off-duty.

Sending a quick greeting to the blonde CIC officer in training, Meyrin Hawke hurried off to the lounge to locate her elder sister - eager for them to spend the day, together. 

On the way over to the lounge, she came face to face with the two pilots whom was paged to the bridge - by her, in prior to meet the Captain. Shinn merely nodded at her in acknowledgement while she passes them by the corridor, while Athrun Zala send a quick smile - her direction.

The smile was merely a gesture of polite manners on Athrun Zala's part, that much - Meyrin was aware. 

However, just seeing that particular small smile on Athrun Zala's lips being directed towards her - it just seemed to brighten up Meyrin's mood for the day, further. Ever since, she had first met the former ace pilot of ZAFT face on - Meyrin had to admit, she was smitten by the former's attractive looks.

Yet, she was never able to know the former better - all that she knew of the former, were through the data report from the official system records. 

Unlike her sister whom was a fellow pilot - working closely with the blue-haired Coordinator, Meyrin hardly have the chance to speak and interact with the blue-haired pilot. Therefore, no matter how insignificant the attention the former paid her - Meyrin would be happy to be on the receiving end of them.

Smiling back to the former with her own cheerful smile, Meyrin scurried off - with the intention to locate her elder sister, Lunamaria Hawke. 

---

"Chairman, I've brought along both Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala - at your request. " The green uniformed officer greeted - as he led the two pilots into the dimly-lit warehouse.

Although, the room was rather dark, for no lights had been switched on - for the moment. Athrun Zala was still able to tell that they were facing two new Mobile Suits, which were still in their final adjustments time-phase. 

Apparently, he was not the only one whom noticed the two newly manufactured units. Standing beside him was Shinn Asuka, whom was practically eyeing everything in the warehouse with looks of awe. Athrun Zala, on the other hand - appeared more disturbed than happy. 

Unlike Shinn, Athrun Zala was no longer just a naive teenager. He had seen more than enough death and damage being done to the world, due to the war. Those experiences which he had seen first-hand, were enough to last him for a lifetime. He knew that such powers came to them as a double-edge sword, while they could protect things with them - they could also destroyed other things, that comes along with their power.

Arriving in front of the Chairman, both Shinn and himself directed a salute of respect to the Chairman. While his young companion greeted the Chairman with utmost respect, Athrun Zala was more solemn while doing the expected duty of him to salute the person in front of him. He, was still raging - inwardly; with the Chairman's orders to destroy 'Freedom' and the 'Archangel'. 

The red 'Haro' that bounced around and creating a racket, caused his eyes to narrow slightly at its' owner - Meer Campbell, the impersonator of Lacus Clyne. 

Athrun Zala decided that he had had enough of the Chairman's honey-coated words, then and the latest declaration of waging war with the 'Logos' by the Chairman, did not help things on his part. In fact, only served to confused him - further. 

'Logos' - were they really the one responsible for the war ? Maybe they were, but then again - there were always two sides to a common situation. His attention returned back to the Chairman - when the Chairman ordered for the lights in the warehouse to be switched on. 

Sure enough, standing high and mightly in front of them - were two magnificent units of the newly built Mobile Suits.

"ZGMF-X42S Destiny and ZGMF-X666S Legend" The Chairman had introduced them to the two units, before adding on that - those two units were to be their new machines for usage, in the upcoming final battle.

Athrun frown deepen, if it was even possible for him to do so - at all. For he had been frowning all this while - as the Chairman started to address them both, and touching on the subject of the war. Eventually, the Chairman turn his eyes towards Athrun's direction - and inquired the former of the reason behind the blue-haired pilot's unhappiness.

"By mentioning the upcoming final battle - Chairman Durandul, are you referring to the one with the 'Logos' ?" Athrun spoke aloud, causing Shinn to turn towards him in shock.

The Chairman, on the other hand - merely regarded him with calculating glint behind those eyes, and responded calmly. "Yes, is anything the problem ?" 

"In that case, please enlighten me on your last decision to eliminate the 'Archangel' and the 'Freedom' ?" Athrun Zala voiced aloud the question that had been swimming around in his mind, over the past few days.

Beside the Chairman, Meer Campbell gasped in shock - while Shinn's eyes widen at Athrun Zala's decision to question the Chairman, that rudely. The Chairman, remained unfazed - only asked.

"Is that why you're so disturbed ? Over my decision to eliminate the 'Archangel' and 'Freedom' ?" 

Athrun said nothing, remaining silent - still anticipating the response from the Chairman. The Chairman then sighed, and replied - knowing that unless Athrun received a response from him, the blue-haired pilot would never hear him out, completely.

"If you really wanted me to say the reason - then I shall. Pardon my reasonings - but I was under the impression that the 'Archangel' and the 'Freedom' had been going against my will - right from the start. 

Moreover, should I added the fact that Captain Gladys had kindly offered them a chance to surrender themselves and joined our side, but her request had been rejected by the 'Archangel' and the 'Freedom' - without much hesitation on their part. 

In that case, shouldn't I have a right to judge them as one of our potential enemies - siding with the 'Logos' ?" The Chairman replied, trying to sound apologetic and sincere to Athrun.

However, that effect was lost upon Athrun Zala - for it only served to annoy the former ace pilot of ZAFT, further. Athrun Zala narrowed his eyes into slits, half in raw anger, and half in suspicion - in response to the Chairman's calm response. 

"But all they had wanted to do - was to stop the war from happening! " Athrun retorted, trying to keep his temper from flying off the handle.

"Isn't that my intention - too ? If we really do share the same sentiments at stopping the war, at all costs - why is it that they had refused to join us despite my warm invitation, relentlessly ? 

Instead, they started to hinder us - with all their powers on hand ? " The Chairman questioned Athrun - in return.

Athrun Zala remained silent, and during which period when Shinn expressed his appreciation for the Chairman of offering him the new 'Destiny' as his new Mobile Suit Unit. 

Athrun Zala, failed to give the Chairman any response - on the idea of accepting the 'Legend' for his own use. Instead, he had opted to excuse himself from their presence - claiming to say that he needed some time to consider the offer. 

With that, Athrun Zala left the warehouse - alone; to mull over the situation in silence. Shinn Asuka, on the other hand - remained behind and start exploring in his new unit. 

---

C.E. 73, December 24

Time: 15 00 hours

---

Michelle Haw saluted the officer as she stepped out from the Land Resseps Class Battlefleets assigned to Captain Norman - her uncle, related through his marriage to her youngest Aunt on her maternal side of the family. 

She had just finished making the necessary arrangement with her uncle - to enlist the help of her Aunt Minako, with regards to the former's upcoming trip back to the Kingdom of ORB. She had then entrusted the documents with regards to the official claim on the Asuka's inheritance on Shinn's behalf - over to her uncle, which she would required her aunt's help in bringing them back to the Kingdom of ORB, and handing them over to the respective authorities. 

Since her aunt Minako had been part of the Seiran family prior to her marriage, it would be easier for the former to return to the country - with the Norman's family jet-plane. 

Michelle was walking past the main building of the Headquarters when she caught sight of a familiar blue-haired Coordinator passing her by, without giving her any signs of acknowledgement. 

Shrugging the former's lack of greeting off as fatigue, Michelle hurried off in search of Meyrin - for she still required the former to hack into the internal ZAFT system and removed traces of the 'Duel' involvement in the last battle. 

After which, she would be heading off to the main port - where she knew Lieneunant Kisaka would be awaiting her arrival. They had planned to meet one another here, since they were to make their way back to ORB - after their meeting up. 

Kisaka had been send over to the Gibraltar, as a representative from the Victoria Eurasian Forces - which will be joining up with the ZAFT Forces, in their latest battle operation 'Ragnarok'. 

'Ragnarok' was actually the fancy code-name for the commencement of the attack on 'Heaven's Base' - which will be taking place later on, in the week. However, first things' first - for now, her priority would be locating the younger Hawke sibling and seeked the former's help. The rest would have to come later - in time. 

Entering the Minerva, she headed directly to the Captain's room - mainly to appreciate her thanks for the Captain to allow her to travel with them over the past months. After which, she headed on to bade Adrian and Samuel farewell - before turning back and headed towards the direction where the Military Hostel were situated. 

She was just in time to witness Meyrin Hawke entering the lift, and resorted to calling out for the former's attention. 

"Wait up! Meyrin, do you have a minute to spare ? I've something that I've felt the need to discuss with you ... " Michelle said, her facial expression aloof.

The younger redhead blinked, before shrugging and replied. "Sure, I have another hour before leaving to meet up with my elder sister for dinner. So what can I do to help ?" 

"Good, can we talk in private ? Says - your room, for example ? " Michelle suggested, since her topic of discussion was not meant for public knowledge.

Though puzzled, Meyrin shrugged and beckoned for the older girl to enter the privacy of her room. 

Approximately, fifteen minutes later - Michelle exited from the younger redhead's room, relieved. After spending time to explain the whole situation to the younger girl, Meyrin finally agreed to help her out. 

Although, she felt bad about seeking the former's help - for if the authorities found things out, Meyrin would be the one in trouble instead of her. However, Meyrin had assured her that nothing would go wrong - and had helped her out, willingly.

---

C.E. 73, December 24

Time : 19 30 hours

---

"Gil ... " Rey greeted, as he stepped into the room of the Chairman. 

"Aa... Rey - it's nice of you to be able to join me. " The Chairman first greeted, before plunging into the main topic of their discussion meeting. "Rey, tell me honestly - What do you make of Athrun Zala ?"

Meer Campbell eyed the discussion session going on with suspicious lingering behind her eyes, she was careful to hide herself from view. While doing so, she caught sight of a fallen photograph in front of her feet. Picking up and inspecting the photograph in detail - she recognize that as a photograph with Athrun Zala meeting up with several unknown people in them.

Holding in a gasp, as her eyes widen in realization - as she came to a conclusion that the Chairman was already suspecting Athrun Zala's loyalty to his clause. 

Having been attracted personally to Athrun Zala - herself, she was also unwilling to see the former being targetted by the Chairman. Therefore, she ran off - heading in search for Athrun Zala; and wanting to convince the former to stop going against the Chairman.

Athrun Zala had been in his assigned room within the Military Hostel - thinking over the situation, when Meer knocked on his door and entered. His eyes widen at Meer locking the door behind her and flipped on the light switches of the room.

"Athrun ... thank god I've found you! No time - you have to hurry! The Shinn kid was already in his new unit - exploring. Come on, you have to do the same - as well, before the Chairman suspected you further. " Meer told him, causing him to stare at the imposter of Lacus Clyne in question.

"Wait a minute - Meer! What on earth are you talking about ?" Athrun frowned, as he asked his question.

Meer throw him a look of annoyance, and said. "I overheard the Chairman and Rey talking - the Chairman were saying that 'You're no good to him '. " 

With that, Meer Campbell handed the photograph of him - meeting with the Archangel crew at Crete, over to him.

His doubts cleared, as he clenched the picture of evidence in anger and self-loathing. His eyes narrowed and the picture in his mind became clearer and brighter; the Chairman's reasonings and Kira's earlier suspicion were now justified. He was merely a pawn in the Chairman's game of war and politics.

"I see ... I can defintely see it - now. So this was the game that Rey and the Chairman were playing at - I see, I am indeed no good to the Chairman. Since - I, apparently cannot do and act according to what he pleased. 

To the Chairman, no soldier whom think too much - is good for his clause. He needs soldiers whom will do and act according to his plan, without raising questions of their own. " Athrun Zala muttered aloud, more to himself than to the female staring strangely at him.

Just then, the door to his room sounded with a 'knock' - with the visitors claiming their desire to talk to him - Athrun Zala, of the 'FAITH', and that they were from the Headquarters.

"Just exactly what I expected from them - they certainly were fast, in their actions. " Athrun commented, as he break through the window - and hide himself from the charging officers view.

The moment, they realized his escape and proceed to pursuit him - he knocked one of them out and took Meer with him.

They were over at the escape stairways, when Meer pulled away from him - resisting the idea to leave with him. 

"Meer, come with me. You can't keep on pretending all your life, and when that happened - you are going to be kill too. The Chairman need a Lacus to do his speeches, and a soldier to carry out his orders - when that does not happen, he eliminated them from the picture. " Athrun reasoned, but Meer kept on resisting - claiming that as long as she played her 'role' well, nothing would happen to her.

Athrun cursed under his breath, and gave up on the notion of persuading Meer. For now, he was trying to escape - and there was no point hanging around to get himself trapped by the pursuit teams. 

---

C.E. 73, December 24

Time : 20 00 hours

---

Meyrin Hawke had just finished having dinner with her elder sister - Lunamaria Hawke, in the Military Cafeteria when the chaos started. She was on her way back to her room, when she caught sight of soldiers running all over the place - and when she attempted to ask around, nobody bothered to tell her what was going on. 

Muttering incoherently under her breath, she made a beeline for her room - intending to check the system out for herself to see what was going on behind the chaotic situation.

She had only just sat down in front of her computer stationed on her room's desk, when the door to her room - opened up to admit the entry of one particular Athrun Zala, whom Meyrin dared not even think about meeting - especially in the privacy of her room.

"Athrun-san ? What's going on ? " Meyrin had barely spoke her question aloud, when the blue-haired Coordinator covered her mouth with his hand, and told her to refrain from screaming when he let go.

Nodding in response, the former uncovered her mouth - as she asked in a lower tone of voice, to inquire on the latest happening and why he was been pursued by the ZAFT soldiers. 

Just then, the soldiers came knocking on her door asking to do a spot check of her room. In response to her query, Athrun merely told her that she could scream as loud as she wanted, after he break the window and left her room. The details of what was happening, she can always consult Rey - afterwards.

"..." Meyrin frowned, as she noticed Athrun Zala preparing to break through her room's window to escape. Staring between the blue-haired Coordinator and the commotion going on outside - Meyrin allowed her instincts to made a decision for her. 

"Wait, follow me - you can hide in here! " Meyrin told Athrun, as she pulled him towards the direction of the bathroom.

Athrun frowned, before protesting. "Meyrin ... What the hell are you trying to do ? They would not fall for something like /this/ ... " 

Meyrin had no idea why she did those things that she was about to do, speaking with her back facing Athrun Zala. 

Meyrin spoke up, "Don't worry - they will fall for /it/. Just wait here ... and do not move an inch from your current position! "

With that, Meyrin removed her uniform and undershirt from her body - revealing her pink strapless bra and panties. Behind her, Athrun Zala's eyes widen at the sight of Meyrin removing her clothes - in front of him, as she turned on the shower tap and sprayed water on her hair - wetting them. 

Grabbing a dry towel from the bathroom rack, Meyrin wrapped the towel over her body - covering up her unremoved bra and panties. With that, she left the shower tap on - and ventured out to open the door to greet the visitors.

to be continued

Date started: 21/06/07

Date completed: 21/06/07 

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	49. Chapter 49

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 49

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 49

---

C.E. 73, December 24

Time : 20 30 hours

---

"Yes, coming now! " Meyrin spoke aloud as she opened up her room door - with her current attire that caused the soldiers standing in front of her room door to gape at her.

Athrun Zala, now alone in the bathroom - was caught in a torrent of raw emotions. What did he ever do to the younger girl - that convinced the former to help him out, in such a manner and sacrificing her chasity, in the process of helping him. 

Outside the bathroom, Athrun Zala - caught wind of the arrival of Lunamaria Hawke questioning Meyrin of her decision to answer the door, while not looking decent. Meyrin Hawke had responded that she had been in the middle of a shower when those guards came knocking on her door - creating a racket, in the process.

After a while, Athrun heard the door closed. He waited, until he was certain that there was no other sounds in the room - before venturing out of the bathroom which he had been hiding in.

Meyrin, on the other hand, was badly shaken up as she wrapped her arms around her body - wondering why she had went to such extent to keep a man, whom she barely knew - merely attracted towards; safe from pursuits. 

She vaguely remembered Athrun Zala stepping out of the bathroom and draped her white bathrobe over her shoulders, and whispered his words of appreciation before questioning her on her reasons - for helping him out.

"I don't know ... " Meyrin replied, not looking up into the face of the same person - she had just sacrificed her chasity, by helping out the former.

"Thank you, but I'd better go ... " Athrun Zala started, after giving the younger girl another look in her direction.

He had barely taken another step forward towards the window, when Meyrin pulled him back by grabbing onto his leg. Turning wide questioning eyes to the former, Meyrin re-composed herself and uttered a 'Wait' to him.

"The hangar ... " Meyrin spoke up, this time - relatively calm in her composure.

"Wait for me ... it'll only take a while. " Meyrin directed the statement to Athrun Zala, not looking at the former - while she tied the bathrobe, trying to make herself decent in front of the blue-haired Coordinator.

Athrun Zala was left staring after the younger redhead, admiring the former for her courage to help him - despite not knowing of the actual situation. He watched in silence as the girl told him to wait, while she proceed on to hack into the main security system of ZAFT - trying to trigger an alarm into sounding, and tricked most of the pursuit teams over to the site where the alarm was sounded.

Meyrin, after much consideration, decided to set the alarm of the port - ringing off. For that site was total opposite to where the hangar were situated, and the hangar would be the most logical choice for them to head towards - if Athrun Zala were to made his escape from their current location. 

Once she accomplished the task of hacking into the system, she re-dressed herself back in her ZAFT uniform and set off the alarm. Turning towards Athrun Zala, Meyrin said - calmly and logically.

"I'll go get the car, now. You wait for me until - I honk the car. You will then jumped into the passenger seat and hide yourself from view - Is that alright with you ?" 

Athrun nodded mutely, not knowing how to respond and expressed his gratitude towards the girl whom risked so much - just to help him escape. 

---

C.E. 73, December 24

Time : 21 30 hours

---

Meyrin took Athrun Zala in her car - all the way, to the hangar where the 'Goufs' were situated. Turning to Athrun, Meyrin said.

"Go on and make your escape. Now would be best - for everyone's attention would be over at the other side, where the port were situated. " 

"Thank you ... but ... you ... " Athrun started, only to have Meyrin silence him with a shake of her head.

"No, it's better that you escape. If staying on meant getting yourself killed - then its' better if you leave, while you still can. Don't worry about me - just concentrate on getting yourself out of here! " Meyrin told Athrun Zala, firmly.

Just then, Athrun Zala noticed the approaching figure of Rey Za Burrel with a rifle, and took Meyrin down to duck for cover - immediately. 

Hiding them both behind the row of computers stationed in the hangar, Athrun left Meyrin hiding behind them as he leapt forth to shoot the gun away from Rey's grasp.

Holding out his hand to Meyrin, he offered his chance of escaping to her as an invitation. Unlike Meer, Meyrin did not pull away from him. Instead, the girl grabbed hold of his extended hand without hesitation, and joined him on his escape adventure. He closes off the cockpit to the 'Gouf' - just as Rey came back with another rifle gun, and start shooting at them.

Starting up the system of the 'Gouf', Athrun Zala apologized for taking her along with him, and for dragging her into his situation.

"Sorry for pulling you into this situation, and now - asking you to join me on my escape. However, I cannot just leave you behind and let you being killed for helping me. " Athrun explained, as he took off in the 'Gouf'.

"No... it's alright. " Meyrin responded, since it was her own idea to help the former out. 

"So what do we do now ?" Meyrin asked, as they were now quite a distance away from the direction of the hangar, where they had escaped from Rey.

"Now we look for the Archangel ... " Athrun replied, as he kept a close look out on his surroundings.

Meyrin frowned, before questioning about the ship being sunk - in prior. Athrun shook his head, and responded matter-of-factly.

"No, the Archangel was not sunk. As long as they are still around, I bet Kira ... would be as well ... " 

Just then the radar of the 'Gouf' signaled two incoming heated source, upon closer inspection - Athrun narrowed his eyes at the image that followed with the signal. 

"Legend and Destiny ... Rey and Shinn ... " Athrun muttered, as he cursed under his breath - directing his curses towards the Chairman and Rey.

---

Meanwhile, Kisaka whom caught sight of the two Mobile Suits chasing after the 'Gouf' which escaped in prior - gaped in realization of the situation. 

Hurrying off in search of Michelle to help in the situation, Kisaka left the Earth Alliance Fleet which he was traveling with - without a moment of hesitation.

Michelle Haw, was on her way out from the public bathroom when she caught sight of Kisaka. "Kisaka-san ? What's going on ? " Michelle asked, frowning.

"Aa... Thank god, I found you ... Quick - hurry! Athrun, Gouf - escaped. ZAFT pursuing ... " Kisaka uttered softly, all the while eyeing his surrounding with wary eyes. 

"... Kisaka! Wait for me ... " That was all Michelle had said, before running off towards the direction of the Norman's Land Resseps Battlefleet. 

"Captain Norman - I need to speak to him, urgently. Where is he ?" Michelle muttered aloud, when she was met up by a fellow member of the Norman's Team. 

The moment, the soldier mentioned the term 'Bridge' - Michelle was gone in a flash of light. Dashing into the bridge of the Land Resseps Class Battlefleet - Michelle called out to the Captain of the fleet - with tone of urgency in her voice.

"Open up an emergency network communication line with the 'Sapphire' and the Mckenzie's fleet! Hurry - Emergency Situation over here! " 

The bridge crew blinked once, twice - before a nod from Captain Norman send them into action. As soon as the network was established - Michelle snatched the 'microphone' from the officer on duty and spoke into it.

"Melody, Nicol - and whoever was on the other end. Please respond, this is Michelle Haw calling from the Norman's Fleet! ... Emergency situation had arised over here - in Gibraltar. "

Melody Haw grabbed for her own 'microphone' and spoke into it, "Yes, I hear you loud and clear - what's happening on the other side ?" 

Michelle heaved a sigh of relief that Melody was indeed on the bridge - when she needed the former. 

"Alright - to put things simply, Athrun escaped in a 'Gouf' - probably trying to go off in search of the Archangel. I think he found out the ploy of the Chairman, and was trying to escape - but the Chairman had ordered pursuit! 

Right now, the 'Destiny' and 'Legend' piloted by Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burrel - are going after them. I don't think - the current Athrun Zala would be able to handle them both at the same time. Can you guys do something on your part ? " Michelle consulted, trying to calm herself down - for it would not do them any good, if she were to freak out, at this point of time.

"... Hang on - I'll double-check with my crew and with the Mckenzie's fleet crew. " Melody responded, before speaking up, again. 

"Michelle - send us the location of the escaped Gouf and its' pursuing party. I'll see if anything could be done - on our part. By the way - find your own transport and meet us at the outskirts of the Gibraltar Town. " Melody responded, finally.

"Sure! Kisaka and I will be right there ... ! " Michelle said, before cutting off the connection - entirely.

"Thanks Captain Norman - I owed you once again! " Michelle told the Captain standing behind her, and headed back to where she had left the ORB's officer.

"Alright - Kisaka, its' done. I've contact the 'Sapphire' - they will meet up with us, later. Can you find us some sort of transport ? That will bring us over there to the meeting place ?" Michelle told the former bodyguard of Cagalli Yula Attha, and ex-captain of the Kusanagi squad. 

"I'll see to it ... " Kisaka replied, before heading back to his fellow Earth Alliance Comrades and try to see if he could gain approval to make use of one of their fleets.

---

In the meantime, back on board the 'Sapphire'. Heine Westernfluss had been called upon to the bridge, where Melody was seen discussing several issues with James Mckenzie. The moment the younger brunette spotted his coming in, the former spoke up - without turning to face him.

"Heine ... I understand that you had previous experience in piloting the 'Ghoon' ? " Melody first asked, and when the orange-haired Coordinator nodded in response. Melody heaved a sigh of relief, before turning to Nicol.

"Good, in this case - we'll go by my original plan. Nicol, you will be standing-by in your 'Thunderblot' ... " Melody instructed, before turning to Sophia Norman - a fellow CIC of the 'Sapphire'.

"Sophia, make sure that our fleet signal was recognized as the Mckenzie's crew. Thank goodness, we came together with the Mckenzie's cohort of fleets. That was to prevent anyone from getting suspicious - and as a precaution step, in case any of the other ZAFT's fleet were able to sense our presence. " 

With that, Melody instructed for the 'Sapphire' to move out and closer to the site of the ongoing battle between the escaped unit of 'Gouf' and the two newly manufactured Mobile Suits Units. 

The 'Sapphire' had previously followed the lead of the Mckenzie's team as they headed over to join up with the ZAFT Forces situated in Gibraltar. 

Having the 'Sapphire' formerly being a fellow ZAFT Land Resseps Fleet - nobody within the Headquarters suspected anything out of ordinary. They had then docked themselves around the area where the Mckenzie's main fleet had been stationed, while the Norman's fleet was situated on the left wing of the Headquarters - they were over at the right wing. 

If Michelle had not contacted them with regards to the emergency situation they had on hand, Melody highly doubted that they would risked moving out - right now. 

Since, their initial plan was to meet up with Michelle and Kisaka, sometime later, and moved out together with the cohort of fleets heading out to the Heaven's Base for the 'Ragnarok' operation. For they would then be able to change direction half-way and head over to where the ORB's Territory was - without risking detection to themselves. 

As soon as Sophia notified Melody that they had arrived at the destinated point, Melody instructed for Heine to ready himself in the 'borrowed' unit of 'Ghoon' from the Mckenzie's team - while Nicol would be backing him up using the 'Thunderblot'. 

---

In the meantime, Athrun Zala was trying to negotiate with Shinn and Rey to allow Meyrin to get off the 'Gouf' - if they really wanted to battle him and take him down. However, Rey had rejected his request by claiming to say that - Meyrin was now his accomplice for helping him, and was now branded 'traitor' just as he was. Therefore, there was no need for her existence - anymore.

Meyrin gasped, beside Athrun Zala whom was piloting the 'Gouf'. Seeing no other way out of their situation, Athrun apologized for Meyrin for his next actions - as he unleashed the weapons of the 'Gouf' and started to engage both the 'Legend' and 'Destiny' in battle. However, a 'Gouf' was still no match for the 'Legend' and 'Destiny' - when they combined force. 

Especially for Shinn's 'Destiny' - which the 'Gouf' was defeated by the former. The moment Athrun spotted Shinn charging towards the now defenceless 'Gouf' with the sword of the 'Destiny' - he unbuckled his seat belt as he covered and protected Meyrin with the best of his ability. 

While covering up for Meyrin, and protecting the former from being injured by the 'Destiny' attack and the explosion of the 'Gouf' - that followed through. It exposed Athrun - to be on the receiving end of all the nasty looking injuries, that could be serious enough to kill him. 

Thankfully, Heine was already out in the 'Ghoon' and had taken the damaged cockpit back with him to the 'Sapphire' before any of the official ZAFT Forces could come in search for the damaged cockpit. By a stroke of luck, none of the ZAFT Forces - was that near to the battle site as the 'Sapphire' was.

As soon as the cockpit was safely retrieved from after the explosion, the 'Sapphire' pulled away from the site with the engine working at its' maximum speed - and headed towards where Kisaka was awaiting with his fellow ally of the Earth Alliance Forces and Michelle, as well as a transporting plane meant for Mobile Suit usage.

On board the 'Sapphire' hangar, the crew break open the damaged cockpit forcefully and were aghast by the sight that met their eyes. 

"Josephine, get over to the hangar - immediately. I need your help, Auel - your help would be greatly appreciated, as well. 

In the meantime, the rest of you - back to your respective positions. Heine, you stayed behind and help Josephine. " Melody instructed, upon sighting the damage of the occupants within the cockpit of the exploded 'Gouf'. 

Josephine Mckenzie took one look at the cockpit, and told Heine to remove the both of them from the damaged cockpit - carefully, while she ordered for the stretcher to be carried over to the hangar.

Heine grimaced, upon the sight of all the blood gushing out from the wounds of Athrun Zala's body. However, swallowing bitterly - Heine obeyed every instructions given out by the newly arrived Josephine, as he helped to lift the two injured out from the cockpit. 

After laying them both down on the prepared stretcher, Josephine hurried and bustled around with her all emergency medical supplies and proceed to work her 'magic' on the two injured. The girl was obviously in a better shape, since Athrun Zala had tried his best with shielding the girl from the damage. 

The girl was unconscious from the shocking impact, other than that - there was no major damages done to her body. Some slight scratches, but nothing serious enough to render an immediate surgery. 

Athrun Zala, on the other hand, was entirely different - the former had injuries serious enough to render for low blood pressure for the next few days.

"Heine, Nicol ... which one of you shared the same blood type with Athrun Zala ? Although, an immediate blood transfusion was not exactly necessary - for now. I dared not guaranteed that it would not be needed in the near future ... his injuries looked bad enough to render one. " Josephine asked aloud, frowning down at the injuries on the blue-haired pilot.

"Neither of us, I think ... Since, it was Athrun whom had the universal blood type between us. " Nicol responded, after sharing a look with Heine Westernfluss. 

"... In that case, Josephine - we will have to use your brother for the transfusion - if needed. We are now heading off to meet up with Kisaka and Michelle - outside of Gibraltar area. 

However, we cannot relaxed ourselves. Sooner, or later - they will realized that the cockpit was missing from the site of battle. If that were to happen, they will tracked us down - I'm afraid. 

Nicol, you are to stay on 'stand-by' - just in case, the worse scenario were to happen. As for Heine, stay with Josephine and helped her out in the medic wing. Auel, if you are staying behind at the medic wing - try not to hinder Josephine's attempt at saving the lives of the others. " Melody instructed, and dismissed the crowd gathered in the hangar of the 'Sapphire'. 

---

C.E 73, December 24

Time : 21 30 hours - ORB, Akatsuki Island-

---

"Dearka Elthman, are you ready for the launching out - yet ?" Mirialla's impatient voice was heard over the communication line from the Archangel CIC position.

The Archangel had arrived in ORB, Akatsuki Island - where the underground Military facilities were situated and meant specifically for the use of the Archangel and 'Freedom', sometime in the early evening, before the sun set.

Initially, Dearka Elthman were to launch out as soon as they arrived and safely docked in the underground port. However, Dearka had delayed matter by claiming that he wanted an early dinner before launching out - for he believed Yzak would punished him to go on without dinner, as his so-called punishments for disobeying orders.

The Archangel crew had went along with his special request, then he proceed to claim that he wanted to have a taste of being in the hot spring. Kira authorized that request, after contacting the 'Sapphire' for Melody's acknowledgement - since Michelle could not be reached via phone, for the moment. 

However, the blond still refuses to leave - and it was not until Melody practically demanded for Dearka to get a move on, did the blond finally proceed to the 'Duel' and start with the adjustments on the unit to allow the attachment of the 'Booster Pack' for its' ascend to Space.

"Alright ... alright ... no need to snap, I'm ready now! " Dearka Elthman commented, as he finalized the system check on the 'Duel'. 

"In that case, launch whenever you are ready. In the meantime, technicians please take cover while the 'Duel' launched itself out. " Captain Ramius instructed from the Archangel bridge. 

Dearka Elthman was launching the 'Duel' from the main underground factory gate, instead of the hangar of the Archangel. However, they had the control shifted over to the Archangel CIC control panels - via electronic means. 

"Dearka Elthman, 'Duel Booster' launching off! " Dearka said into the communicator as he braced himself mentally and physically, for the impact of taking off for Space to come through.

"Aa... finally some peace and quiet! " Mirialla Haw commented, as the 'Duel' and the blond went out of her sight.

The crew erupted into shrill laughter at her statement, before Kira commented. "Why, and here I thought you was kind of enjoying /his/ company ?"

Mirialla Haw threw her friend a death glare, and gritted out in frustration. "Says Who ?! I like him better when he's not around me - all the time! " 

Upon her statement, the crew laughed aloud - again. Just then, the Archangel CIC control panel flashes as an indicative sign of an incoming message. 

"Captain, Kira! The 'Sapphire' said to expect them in two days time ... together with Lieneunant Kisaka! and Michelle ..." Mirialla informed the gathered crew, as she decoded the message with ease.

"Oh ... so they're coming back, too ?" Captain Ramius commented, with a frown.

"Well... then it also meant that Lacus would be coming back soon, as well. " Mirialla responded, directing the comment to Kira - whom appeared to be in deep thought.

Kira turned wide eyes upon Mirialla, whom grinned cheekily at him. Shaking his head ruefully, he headed out of the Archangel - with intention to check on the repairing works on the Archangel's engines.

to be continued

Date started: 21/06/07

Date completed: 21/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	50. Chapter 50

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 50

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 50

---

C.E. 73, December 25

Time : 06 00 hours

---

Lunamaria Hawke was finally allowed to return to the Minerva, after two endless hours of questionings with the guards at the Headquarters. 

She had been totally surprised, when the guards called her in and revealed her of her younger sister's - Meyrin Hawke, being in conspiracy with Athrun Zala - whom was revealed as a fellow 'spy' for the 'Logos'.

Initially, she was stunned speechless and shock - but the guards had managed to produce evidence showing her sister helping Athrun Zala in escaping and then the former taking her along with him, when Rey discovered of their secret meeting. 

That was soon followed with another hour of confrontation and questioning on her if she knew any information to the incident - before she was proved to be innocent, and oblivious to her sister's acts of betrayal.

She had returned to the foyer only to catch wind of the information of Shinn's 'Destiny' had successfully taken down the escaped 'Gouf' which Meyrin and Athrun used for their escape. That was followed by the guards being send on board to search Meyrin and Athrun Zala's room for any signs of evidences and proofs of their crimes. 

Now as she strolled along the corridor of the Minerva, her emotions were in turmoil despite her face being blank. Not only had Shinn /killed/ the pilot of the 'Abyss' - the one person whom saved her twice, and now - her best friend had succeeded in his attempt of taking down both Athrun and Meyrin with the 'Destiny'. 

Athrun Zala, she was not that hurt - since she had no relations to the former, saved for admiration. Meyrin, however - was her own blood and flesh, her only kin left in this world after their family members died in the Junius 7 tragedy. However, now - her only living kin was also taken away from her, by her best friend - nonetheless. 

Then, her anger was channeled towards the direction of Athrun Zala. 

She was not blind to her sister's adoration towards the blue-haired Coordinator, since she was constantly fighting her sister - trying to catch the attention of the said pilot. 

Athrun Zala, had the ability to attract attention of the opposite gender - regardless of where he travel. That, had sucessfully gained Meyrin's attention as well - thus, her sister had helped Athrun Zala willingly and without hesitation. 

No, she does not blame her sister for betraying them, and her in the process of helping Athrun Zala. In fact, Lunamaria blamed Athrun Zala for corrupting her sister - getting her sister involved into his own messed up situation. 

Yes, Athrun Zala was to be blame for all that had happened over the last twenty four hours. Lunamaria Hawke thought to herself.

Just then, she looked up and stared right into the face of Rey Za Burrel and Shinn Asuka. Reality clashed upon her - instantly, as the fresh memory of Shinn killing her younger sister struck her, as lightning.

/No ... please don't apologize to me ... otherwise ... I ... / Lunamaria thought, frantically as Shinn approached her - with slow hesitant steps. Yet, her prayers were left unanswered as Shinn uttered a soft word of apology to her as he passes her.

Her head turned as she regarded the back of Shinn Asuka, feeling her mask of indifference broke as tears pricked behind her eyes - causing her eyes to sting with irritation. Letting her emotional distress getting to her, Lunamaria threw herself behind the back of Shinn Asuka - and cried.

Shinn, guilt-ridden for causing pain to Lunamaria Hawke, turned around and hold the weeping girl in his arms as he, too - cried along with the redhead. Rey, had wisely, left the site - leaving the two emotionally shaken teenagers crying in each other's embrace - behind in his wake.

---

C.E 73, December 26

Time : 10 00 hours

Venue: ORB - Akatsuki Island

---

Kisaka arrived in ORB, Akatsuki Island with the two injured - lying on the wheel stretcher, at the back of the Earth Alliance Transporting Plane. The 'Sapphire' were tailing them from behind, keeping an eye out for any signs of dangers - rounding up their rear. 

Michelle was now back with the 'Sapphire' crew, she had allowed Kisaka to take the two injured back to the Akatsuki Island in the Transport Plane - for traveling by air was no doubt faster than by water route. She then had the 'Sapphire' covering up their trails - by rounding up the rear. 

With her back on the 'Sapphire' - Melody's burden was lessen significantly, for every matters which required immediate attention was brought forward to Michelle, instead of the younger brunette.

"Nicol, take Josephine with you in the 'Thunderblot' - you two go ahead, the rest of us will follow soon. Josephine's profession medical knowledge might be needed, Athrun's condition was still not looking good - though already stablized. " Michelle instructed, as Nicol nodded. 

"Melody, please established a stable connection with the Erica Simmons - and tell her to be prepared for our docking. " Michelle instructed, as soon as Nicol went off to retrieve Josephine from the 'Sapphire' medic wing. 

"Yes, I got it. Erica said - they are ready for our coming. " Melody responded from her position. 

"Good, James - I'll leave the rest of the matter to you. I am heading out - and join the rest of them - first! " Michelle said, as she left the bridge for the hangar to collect her blue 'Murasame' unit.

"Yes, Madam! " The crew saluted her, as she passes by them. 

Meanwhile, Cagalli and Kira - whom was on board the Archangel was suddenly called to attention by Erica Simmons.

"Lady Cagalli, Mr. Yamato - Kisaka just arrived with two injured parties. The girl, I had no idea - but the male injured appeared to be Mr. Zala. " Erica informed, from her position in the underground Military 'Headquarter'. 

Cagalli and Kira, upon hearing news of Athrun Zala returning to them - injured, dropped their respective task and made a quick dash to the Archangel's medic wing. 

At the same time, Nicol had landed his 'Thunderblot' with Josephine in tow - Michelle, mirroring his actions, soon after. The trio, made their way towards the Archangel medic wing - too.

Cagalli and Kira arrived to find themselves staring down at the two injured, but frowned when the noticed the serious injury on Athrun, and almost none visible injuries on the female victim.

"Kisaka, what's going on ? Why was Athrun's condition - that /bad? " Kira asked, since Cagalli was in too much distress to do so - herself.

Upon the sight of Athrun's condition, Cagalli broke down into tears - and was in no condition to form coherent sentences. 

"Athrun tried to cover and protect the girl with him, thus - he ended up being the one suffering all the serious injuries, while the girl received merely a concussion on the brain due to the impact of the fall. They were apparently escaping in the 'Gouf' - but were no match for the two powerful and stronger Mobile Suit units. " Kisaka responded.

Michelle, whom arrived with Nicol and Josephine - nodded for Josephine to tend to the care of Athrun - while she added on.

"In short, the 'Gouf' was nothing as compared to the newly built and manufactured - 'Destiny' and 'Legend'. Speaking of which, Shinn Asuka - the pilot for the 'Destiny' was the exact same one whom piloted the 'Freedom' that took you down - in prior. Therefore, its' no wonder that Athrun ended up in that - bad shape ...

Before you asked, I had no idea why Athrun had another person with him in the cockpit - but he just did. That, was something you have to ask him - when he wakes. 

Meyrin Hawke, the girl's name - she had woken a while earlier, but was unable to form coherent sentences, as she was still having a fever from slight infection. Therefore, we were still unable to get all the details of the event - yet. " 

Turning to the hysterical blonde, Michelle started. " Cagalli, stop hovering over Athrun - and let Josephine do her job. Otherwise, Athrun would never get well enough to wake and talk to us ... " 

The blonde blinked, before turning questioning eyes to Michelle. "Huh ? Josephine ?" 

Michelle resisted her urge to roll her eyes in response, and said. "Josephine Mckenzie - younger sister of James Mckenzie. 19 years old, young but experienced in the fields of medical world ... and she was our spy in the Earth Alliance Forces - placed by your late father, Lord Uzumi Nala Attha. 

A very knowledgable and capable doctor - was very well aware of the Earth Alliance - 'Extended' pilots' programmes. 

So I'll say let her continue her job of patching up Athrun Zala - if it were not for her existence on board of the 'Sapphire' when Athrun was retrieved from the cockpit, I'll say - its' goodbye to the ace pilot of Justice - back then. " 

Cagalli gaped, before staring down at Athrun - again. Her voice quivering, she asked. "How bad was it ? When he was first found ... " 

Michelle sighed, "Bad enough - I'll say its' as bad as how Kira was, when he was being cared by Lacus - up in the PLANTs, during the last war. Thankfully, Josephine was able to get the bleeding to stop before it worsen any further. " 

"By the way, don't just stand here gaping and staring at the summary of Athrun's injury ! Mirialla - I hate to say this, but can someone please get Meyrin to an empty room ? Do you want her to keep lying atop of the stretcher and stayed down here - in the middle of a corridor ?" Michelle spoke aloud, attracting everyone's attention to herself.

"Oh right ... " Mirialla sprang into actions, immediately and settled the unconscious redhead in the room - next to the one which Athrun Zala was placed in.

Spotting the sight of Neo Lorrnoke, Michelle could yell - she had forgotten about addressing the Captain of the 'Phantom Pain' Squad; between all the chaos that was taking place. 

"Neo Lorrnoke ? Well... anyway, I believed there's someone you would like to meet and see for yourself. Speaking of which, Nicol - go and retrieve them from the outside. The 'Sapphire' would have docked itself - by now! " Michelle instructed, feeling stifled by the tension in the air.

Nicol, noticing Michelle's temper ready to burst - reacted instantly, making a quick dash to the outside of the Archangel. Having every intention in mind, to locate their 'Extended' guest and the orange-haired Coordinator - for their presence on board of the Archangel. 

---

C.E 73, December 26

Venue : Minerva

Time : 11 00 hours

---

"Luna ... Captain's calling for you ... " Vino announced, as he stepped into the cafeteria.

"Eh ? Whatever for ?" Lunamaria asked, in bewilderment.

"Looks like she's making it official for you to be using the 'Impulse' - now that, Shinn had the 'Destiny' ... " Vino responded, his voice sounding stiff and strangled. 

Lunamaria said nothing about Vino's attitude, she knew the former had good relations with Meyrin - therefore, was still sore over the issue of Shinn shooting down Meyrin. 

"Got it, be there in a second! " Lunamaria responded, stepping away from Shinn's companion.

As she passes by Vino, she whispered. "Be nice - I know you don't enjoy talking to Shinn, at the moment. But please ... do it for me ?" 

Vino reluctantly nodded, but still refrained from speaking with Shinn - and the other boy, obviously sensed Vino's reluctance as he made a move to stay as far away as the usually cheerful technician. 

Just then, the announcement came on - informing everyone on the news that the Minerva is now heading out with the rest of the ZAFT Forces to the location of 'Heaven's Base', where the head of the 'Logos' - Lord Dijbil was now in hiding. 

Before setting off, they send a warning to the 'Heaven's Base' - telling them to surrender unconditionally, otherwise - they will declare war officially, with the former.

The notice was broadcasted everywhere, and therefore - even the Archangel in ORB, was able to receive the notification. The 'Eternal' and 'Sapphire' received the same message as well, the 'Heaven's Base' was given a period of forty eight hours to respond to the message. 

---

"Kira, what should we do now ?" Captain Ramius asked, directing her question to the brown haired Coordinator whom was eyeing the message - solemnly.

"Captain, establish an immediate connection to the Eternal - for me. I think we need to talk to Lacus, before everything escalated down to the point of no salvation. " Kira instructed, while praying that they were not too late to salvage the current situation. 

Meanwhile, Lacus - on board of the Eternal had the exact idea in mind. She, too decided to discuss the situation with Kira and the rest of the Archangel crew - before everything played exactly into the hands of the Chairman. 

Andrew Waltfield frowned, before asking. "Was the situation that bad - already ?" 

Lacus sighed, "Yes, and I can only hoped that we are not already too late ... Once 'Heaven's Base' falls - I afraid the next step would be eliminating ORB from the picture ... "

"Eh ?! " Both Andrew Waltfield and Dacoasta turned wide eyes towards Lacus, wondering why the pink haired Coordinator would proclaimed something - that serious.

Lacus shakes her head in response, "Mr. Waltfield - although, I've yet to fully figure out the plan of the Chairman. However, I am beginning to understand his plan - better. Whatever he was planning - ORB would only serves as a hindrance to him. 

While eliminating ORB seemed a little extreme for his actions - but, that would be the wise option to made, in a long run. ORB is a country of strong beliefs and ideals, let's not forget its' technology advances - that was considered a threat to most countries. Of course, for the PLANTs - as well. 

Therefore, the Chairman would defintely wanted to get ORB out of the picture - for good. If he were to do that, the best time would be - /now/! Especially, now that the whole country were not in Cagalli's control - but controlled by the Seirans'. " 

"Aa ... I see ... " Andrew commented, and proceeded to contact the Archangel. 

In the meantime, Lacus headed off to the factory within the 'Eternal' to check on the status of their new machines on board. The newly built and manufactured 'Strike Freedom' for Kira, and 'Infinite Justice' for Athrun - Lacus knew Athrun would re-join them, because Athrun was never one to fight for anyone blindly. 

Moreover, the Eternal now had the newly built 'Gaia' for Andrew Waltfield as well. Further more, Lacus Clyne had help from several other pilots from the elites that volunteered to help them, after the end of the last war. 

Those pilots would be using the 'Dom Troopers' - equipped with the 'jet-stream attack', when all three units combined forces to fight against their common enemies. 

After checking with the person in charge of the manufacturing and building of the Mobile Suits on board, Lacus told the former to hurry along with the machines' final adjustments. She made it a mental point to thank the former Representative Amalfi - for providing them with the materials needed for their machines' units. 

The former, along with Representative Jule, Representative Ayman and Representative Elthman had joined up forces with the Clyne Faction - after the last war ended. While the other three representatives stayed within the supreme council, Representative Amalfi had retired from his position on the council and concentrated on the manufacturing of Mobile Suits, and the training of more young pilots for the ZAFT Forces - instead.

to be continued

Date started: 21/06/07

Date completed: 21/06/07

Date edited: 15/09/07 


	51. Chapter 51

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 51

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 51

---

C.E. 73, December 28

---

The ZAFT Forces ended up still waging war against the members of the 'Heaven's Base' for they simply refused to surrender themselves, and had even went out as far as mobilizing their Military power. 

In the meantime, back up in Space - with the Jule's Team.

A certain silver-haired Commander was hopping mad, due to a series of unfortunate events which had taken place - over the past few weeks. Immediately, after his Second-in-Command; Dearka Elthman's return from the Earth. He had ranted at the blond for hours of not thinking clearly with regards to the situation with the Archangel - before he officially dismissed the former from his sights. 

Now, those almightly superiors of his - from the PLANT Supreme Council, wanted him to drop the re-entry pods down to the 'Heaven's Base' site for the ongoing battle. Yzak Jule was on the verge of yelling at those superiors' stupidity. 

Even after their previous experience during the Alaska battle - they still had the guts to do something like this ? If there was anything he knew about the Earth Alliance - it would be their tendency to hide something up in their sleeves, especially when the news of having the ZAFT Forces to attack their so-called 'Headquarters' had been leaked. 

Whether the news leakage had been on deliberation or not, Yzak could hardly cared - since it had nothing to do with him, in the first place.

For a while, he debated if he wanted to go against the orders issued. However, after pondering on the situation for some time - he decided to play his cards according to his previous experience and yet, at the same time - obeying the orders from his superiors. Therefore, he chose to send down only one re-entry pod, instead of the four pods - which the order issued had specified.

"Woah ... Yzak ... I didn't know - you had it in you to go against orders. " Dearka commented from his side.

Yzak throw the former a look of annoyance, "Do you think I'm stupid ? What if the Earth Alliance activated another 'cyclops' system ? I am not that bloody stupid to send my soldiers down to die on the battlefield - if I had already knew what the Earth Alliance Forces are capable of doing. " 

"I'll leave that to the other teams. All we need to do now - was simply to concentrate on our own duties and responsibilities. " Yzak muttered, aloud as he ordered for Dearka to follow him to the bridge and check out the situation.

Sure enough, the Earth Alliance did had something hidden up in their sleeves. As soon as the re-entry pods were dropped down - they had been eliminated along with the machines units still in them. 

Dearka Elthman then proceed to turn wide eyes at Yzak Jule, his best friend and Commander - commenting the former on his insight. 

"That is not an insight on my part - but purely basing the entire situation on my past experience. " Yzak near growled, but was thankful for his own judgement to send only four units down to Earth - since that was the number of units that one ZAFT re-entry pod could carry, at one time.

---

The battle in 'Heaven's Base' had ended up with the ZAFT Forces being the winner, Lord Dijbil had went off on his own to plan for his escape - as soon as the third unit of the 'X1-Destroy' fell to the ZAFT Forces. He had chose to abandon his fellow allies and ran off on his own - to escape to the Kingdom of ORB. 

Soon, the base fell to the ZAFT Forces control as they started combing the area for Lord Dijbil. However, they ended up not finding any signs of the former - and instead arresting several other members of the 'Logos' whom Lord Dijbil had abandoned behind - in order to make his own escape.

The ZAFT Forces, being unable to locate Lord Dijbil - had retreated back to their Central Headquarters - in Gibraltar to await further information from their other sources. Once the Minerva arrived back in Gibraltar - they were summoned to see the Chairman in the Headquarters building.

Lunamaria, Rey and Shinn were each presented a Nebula badge to congratualate on their truimph and their achievements during the 'Heaven's Base' battle. In addition, Shinn and Rey were both bestowed upon the symbolization of authority and loyalty - the 'FAITH' pin badge.

---

At the same time, Athrun Zala awoke on board the Archangel medic wing - after being unconscious for a period of four days. The first sight to greet his awakening had been Kira Yamato - his best friend since childhood.

"Kira ?" Athrun started, disbelief reflected in his eyes - before tears started to well up in them. "But ... I ... I watch you die ... "

Memory of the 'Impulse' destroying 'Freedom' replayed in his mind, before his own demise by the 'Destiny' - struck him.

"Athrun ... its' alright. You're fine now, you're still alive. We are now back in ORB. " Kira assured Athrun, as he greeted his best friend - with a smile on his lips.

"ORB ?" Athrun blinked, his mind fuzzy - wondering how on earth did he made it back to ORB in his state.

"Yes, ORB - Lieneunant Kisaka brought you along with him. Cagalli had been crying nonstop since you were brought in - and she had stayed with you all this while, only stepping out a moment earlier to eat. She was dragged out by Michelle - claiming that if she still refuses to eat, Michelle was going to force feed her. " Kira added, smiling at the memory.

"Michelle's here - too ?" Athrun asked, with much difficultly since he was still unable to move from his injuries.

"Yes, she was the one in charge of covering up the trails when Kisaka found you and the girl and brought the two of you back to us. Moreover... Michelle was also the one whom arranged for one of the fellow pilot to help retrieved the damaged cockpit that you two were in. 

On top of it, she also had one of her best medical crew member to revive you from the brink of death. " Kira explained, when he realized Athrun was totally unaware of Michelle's involvement in his rescue operation.

Upon Kira's mention of the girl with him, Athrun's eyes widen in panic - gasping as he inquired on Meyrin's status. 

"She's fine - she's being situated next door. Other than fighting a fever, she's alright - Mirialla is tending to her. Her injuries were nothing - as compared to yours. Now, rest ... we can talk later ... I promised. " Kira told Athrun, instructing the former to stop talking and try to recover his strength by sleeping. 

After Kira's relentless attempts of urging, Athrun finally allowed sleep to claim his subconscious - as he slipped into a peaceful slumber of oblivion.

Meanwhile, next door - Meyrin Hawke had awaken from her fever induced sleep to find herself staring up at an unfamiliar brunette.

"Erm ... " Meyrin started hesitantly, before realizing that her voice sounded raw from the lack of liquid.

The brunette hurried off to bring her a glass of water, which she gratefully took a few sips from - before addressing the former whom was helping her sit up in bed.

"Ano ... ?" 

The brunette smiled, and replied. "You may not know me - but I am the CIC officer of the Archangel. Mirialla Haw - is my name, but I believed that you do know my younger sister ? I heard from her - you were assigned to her team, or rather her fiance's team during your industrial attachment upon immediate graduation from the ZAFT Training Academy ... "

Meyrin's eyes widen in recognition, before gasping out. "You're Michelle's elder sister ?" 

Mirialla nodded, and smiled in response. "Yes, I am ... So, she did told you something about me ?" 

Meyrin smiled wryly, before replying. "Well... yeah, she did had some explaining to do - whenever Mr. Elthman started whining about someone ... and I was the one whom helped her to remove traces of the 'Duel' participation in that recent battle that the Minerva had against the Archangel ... "

Upon Meyrin's response, Mirialla spluttered un-intelligently while she cursed Dearka Elthman under her breath. "How many people actually knew about my situation with a certain blond officer from the Jule's Team ?" 

"Eh ? No idea ... but I think practically the whole Jule's team were very much aware of the fact. " Meyrin responded.

Mirialla looked somewhat peeved by the information received, but soon shrugged the matter off and addressed Meyrin - formally instead.

"So ... would you care to fill me in on what exactly happened ? You were brought in here about four days ago - along with our old pal, Athrun Zala ... " 

"Athrun... Athrun-san! What happened to him ? Was he hurt badly ? Is he alright now ? He's not dead - was he ?! I need to go and see him for myself ... Where's he ?" Meyrin started, attempting to stand up and go in search of Athrun Zala.

Mirialla blinked twice, in awe of Meyrin Hawke's agitation to locate Athrun Zala. The former was reacting as if she was his distressed lover in diguise, or something of that sort. Shaking herself out from her stupor, she hurried to stop the agitated redhead from moving about.

"Wait! Calm down ... Athrun's fine. He's next door recovering, but his injuries were far more serious than yours. He's still alive, so don't worry. You are still running a mild temperature, so it would not be wise for you to tire yourself out. 

Anyway, since you're awake already - would you like to fill me in on the details - of how the two of you ended up in this situation ?" Mirialla directed at Meyrin - after the redhead had calmed down, somewhat.

Therefore, Meyrin told the tale from her point of view. She claimed that it was Athrun whom saved her - instead of vice versa. She insisted that, her help was nothing as compared to the help which Athrun provided to her - under that desperate condition. Athrun could have left her where she was, but the former had chose to bring her along with him.

Further more, she added - the reason why Athrun was the one suffering all the major injuries while she received minor injuries from the explosion; was simply because Athrun had tried his best to shield her from the impact of the explosion. 

The more Meyrin tried to describe the situation to Mirialla, the more tears fell from her eyes - turning them red and sore from all the crying.

It took Mirialla nearly an hour to calm the agitated redhead down, and settled the former down for another moment of rest - while she headed off and went in search of the others, filling them in on the tale she had heard from the distressed redhead.

---

The second time Athrun awoke from his slumber - Kira was still there, by his side. He vaguely recalled seeing Mirialla leaving the room - that he was placed in and was once again reminded of Meyrin Hawke, the girl whom he had dragged down with him by getting the former involved in his screwed up situation.

"Kira ? How's Meyrin ?" Athrun asked, before he realized that Cagalli was next to his bed.

"Meyrin ... she's the one you did your best to protect from harm - right ?" Kira double-confirmed, before adding on. 

"Don't worry - she's fine, Mirialla was just in here to tell us that she had awaken a little before now. Other than the fact that she was still fighting a slight fever - nothing else happened that required your attention. " 

Athrun Zala, heaving a sigh of relief, that nothing had happened to Meyrin - he turned his eyes from Kira to the silent blonde by his bedside. Upon the sight of Cagalli and the ring which he had given her in prior to his leaving - Athrun Zala flinched.

Cagalli was still crying, but this time - silently as not to disturb Athrun with her hysterical crying fits. Cagalli, having just heard the tale of Meyrin from Mirialla - was now struggling to keep her emotions in check. 

From her opinion, Athrun must have reacted by instincts when he covered the girl and exposed himself to all the harmful after-effects from the battle. Athrun did not even paid her much attention, when they were stranded in the middle of the Armoury One hijacking incident. 

If anything, Athrun had even forgotten about her sheer existence in the cockpit with him - until she hit her forehead and fell unconscious onto the lap of the blue-haired Coordinator. 

Yet, Athrun had tried to shield Meyrin Hawke - the CIC officer from Minerva, with the best of his ability when the Mobile Suit exploded on them, from the 'Destiny' attack. Moreover, the former had flinched at the sight of her and her ring - which was given to her by the former, in prior to his leaving for the PLANTs.

In addition, during their meeting in Crete - Athrun's reaction to her had been anything but what she expected. The former was probably still mad at her for marrying Yuuna behind his back - and had yet to forgiven her for her stupid actions.

"Athrun ... Why ?" Cagalli finally gathered her courage to ask her question, aloud.

Athrun averted his eyes from Cagalli and Kira, as he stared up at the blank ceiling - instead. 

"I wanted to protect ... Cagalli and Kira ... I wish to protect. That was why I thought returning to ZAFT would be good for us, for ORB. The Chairman discovered and knew my intentions - so he make use of them ... make use of it, make use of me ... "

The thought of Shinn caused him to remember his painful memories, again as he squeezed his eyes to shut out the images - but they kept returning and haunting him. Kira, sensing his discomfort on the topic - tell him to rest, and continue the conversation another time.

After that, Kira left the wing and went outside to check on the situation. Cagalli, meanwhile - remained by Athrun's side, still thinking in silence.

"Athrun ... is the war happening really the fault of the 'Logos' - like what the Chairman said ? Everyone was always talking about stopping the war - but I don't see it happen, in any situation ..." Cagalli asked, after pondering over the situation in silence.

"Cagalli ... " Athrun started, and when Cagalli wondered if she should just gave up on the idea to save the world from war and destruction. Athrun interrupted, with steel determination in his eyes. 

"No ... never give up! There must be a way to stop all these from happening - at least, that's what I believe." 

---

Meanwhile, back up on the 'Eternal' - Dacoasta was sent out to check for something in the Mendal Colony, where previous experiment were conducted on the development of the Ultimate Coordinator - Kira Yamato.

Lacus Clyne was in the Captain's room, trying to analyse the Chairman's plan further - when the intercom sounded.

"Lacus, previously - you mentioned that ORB might be the Chairman's next target once the 'Heaven's Base' falls, right ?" The voice of Andrew Waltfield greeted her through the intercom.

Frowning, Lacus responded. "Yes, Why ? " Silence met her, as she worked out the reason behind Andrew's question - herself. "Did it fall - already ?" 

A sigh was heard through the intercom, as Lacus left her room - for the bridge of the Eternal, immediately. 

Entering the bridge, she was greeted by Andrew Waltfield's solemn expression as he revealed to her of the latest situation - down on Earth. "Its' much worst than what we anticipated - from before ... " 

Lacus frowned, and informed the factory to work faster and harder on the final adjustments of their units. "Before things escalated further ... " Lacus whispered to herself, but Andrew heard it - just the same.

Down in ORB, Kira met up with Captain Ramius - outside the Archangel; as he inspected on the work coming along with the maintainence of the Archangel's engines. 

"Kira-kun ? How's Athrun-kun, doing ?" Captain Ramius asked, as he approached the former.

"Much better - but still on bed rest ... " Kira responded, as he inquired the former on the maintainence work of the Archangel.

"It's coming along - we were all restless, I guess. However, that's a very big damage we took from the Minerva. Miraculously enough, we did managed to get back to ORB - before it collapsed altogether. It will take some time for everything to be fixed though ... How are you doing ? Tired - or are you restless ?" Captain Ramius asked Kira, in return.

"Eh ? Ms. Murrue ?" Kira frowned, in response.

Captain Ramius smiled in understanding, "Don't worry - Lacus would be back soon. Hopefully, we would be able to know more information with her return. " 

"Aa ... " Kira responded, while praying for Lacus' safety from his current location. With the 'Freedom' gone, he was now incredibly restless and feeling insecure - for he would not be able to protect anything, in his current condition.

With that, he went on to help the 'Murasames' pilots' on the adjustments of the 'Murasames' unit. 

to be continued

Date started: 21/06/07

Date completed: 21/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	52. Chapter 52

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 52

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 52

---

C.E. 73, December 29

Venue : ORB - Akatsuki Island

---

Cagalli stared down at the figure of Athrun Zala lying atop of the bed in the medic wing, looking terrible with all that bandages wrapped over his upper torso. The sigh she let slipped by accident, was obviously loud enough to wake the slumbering teen, as Athrun Zala stared up at her - in question.

Cagalli fingered her ring nervously, causing the former to flinch - yet again. Gathering up her wits before she loses her nerves completely, Cagalli asked the first question that popped into her mind.

"Can you forgive me ?"

Athrun looked over to Cagalli for a moment, before turning away to stare at the ceiling. "I was the one whom was supposed to apologize... "

"Eh ?" Cagalli blinked, puzzled by Athrun's statement.

"The time in Crete - Kira and you were telling the truth. However, I choose the Chairman's words over Kira's words ... " Athrun let out a bitter laugh, before continuing his statement.

"I must have been too hasty in my actions ... Moreover, I felt useless and powerless - when I saw how hard you were working with the country's burden on your shoulder. Then the Junius 7 Incident occurred, and then I decided I wanted to do something to help ... " 

Cagalli listened attentively to Athrun's statement, all the while - keeping her comments to herself. However, Athrun still did not answer her question - with regards to forgiving her for her actions taken. Thus, she blurted out.

"But ... I was trying to get married ... without even telling you ... " Cagalli added the last bit, softly but loud enough for Athrun to catch wind of her whole statement.

Athrun finally turned towards her, and replied simply and matter-of-factly. "You're doing it for the sake of your country - isn't it ?"

Cagalli was silent, and then she realized something - she never did bothered with, in the past. She had taken Athrun's feelings towards herself - for granted. Because, the former was always there - so she had become so accustomed to his presence, that she did not paid the former any more attention. 

Instead, she had placed her country as her top priority. She had taken everyone's support for granted - thus, she did not made it a point to consult Kira in advance when Yuuna proposed. 

Regardless whom she was in love with, or whom was in love with her. In the end, she still loved her country above everyone else. 

Athrun was unhappy with her decision then, and now - although the former had forgiven her but that still does not means, the former would be able to face her like before. The wound was still fresh and raw, and it hurts just as much as the injuries he had received from his latest mishap.

Turning the conversation topic away from her own affairs, she touched on the topic of Meyrin Hawke - instead. 

"Meyrin Hawke - the girl with you, she was the CIC officer of the Minerva, was she not ?" Cagalli brought up the subject, wanting to get some clarifications done. 

Athrun turned away from Cagalli, again. This time around, he faced the inside of his bed - as he spoke and related the events to Cagalli, all over again.

"Meyrin ... she helped me ... while I was being pursuit by the others. I didn't even know her well, except for her position and role on board of the Minerva. Yet, I had still accepted her help and got her involved with my situation. 

When we arrived at the hangar, I asked her again why she would want me to escape - but she told me that if staying on meant being killed, then it would be better if I were to leave. However, we were discovered by others - and when I saw that she was about to be eliminated by the others for helping me - I decided to bring her along with me... " 

"So you did your best to protect her - I know, Kisaka told me ... you were shielding her with your whole body when they found the cockpit. 

Melody had also added that, you were holding on to her so tightly - that they had to separate you from her, forcefully. " Cagalli continued the statement for Athrun - when the former paused in the middle of his explanation.

Athrun remained silent still, and Cagalli sighed - before commenting. "I heard the whole story from Mirialla, it would seemed that she had managed to get Meyrin's side of the story. Meyrin was not taking any credit of her saving you - claiming that you deserved more credit for saving her. " 

Athrun finally responded, and said. "No ... if anyone should take credit - it should be her. She saved me from pursuit, by hiding me in her private bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and wet herself with the shower tap, after that - she answered her room door, without putting on any decent clothing - saved for a towel wrapped around her body. 

That was how she saved me from being found - she tricked them into thinking that I was not hiding in her room because she had been in the shower - all the while! I did not sacrifice anything by saving her - but she sacrificed and betrayed her own dignity, her own family members by saving me. Therefore, she deserved more credits than I do ... " 

Cagalli resisted the urge to gasp in shock, while Meyrin had told her tale to Mirialla - the former had not provided the exact details of how she saved Athrun from pursuit. 

They could only assumed that the former was only taking Athrun to the hangar where he could made his escape - they certainly had not foreseen the process of hiding Athrun from those pursuit teams. 

"She must have been really fond of you - if she went to such extent just to save you from being discovered by the ZAFT Forces. " Cagalli finally managed in summary, to Athrun's side of the story.

Athrun said nothing, only averted his eyes away from the blonde - when she commented on Meyrin's feelings for him. 

Inwardly, he was silently contemplating on Cagalli's words - he was not that blind to his tendency to attract attention from the female populations, especially on his recent return to the PLANTs. 

Then he recalled the incident of Meer Campbell, and how the Hawke siblings had yearn for his attention - but he never paid them any mind. The only time which he did - was simply to get himself far away from Meer Campbell, the imposter of Lacus Clyne.

Realizing that he had no intention to speak further, Cagalli left behind an assurance that she will personally attended and see to the care of Meyrin Hawke - before leaving his bedside, heading for the bridge.

---

Meanwhile, Dacoasta failed to realize that the Mendal Colony was being spied on - and that when he returned, one of the 'Ginns' had followed him back to where the 'Eternal' was hidden among the debris of Yakin Due. 

He had only managed to find two notebooks with the mention of the 'Destiny' plan - which he believed the Chairman, was intended to carry out. Arriving back to the bridge of the 'Eternal' - he told Lacus and Andrew Waltfield that this was all that he could manage to find in the colony laboratory.

"They must have cleared out the laboratory ... nothing of the previous research and experiment notes was found. All I've managed to retrieve was simply - these notes, probably written by one of his fellow co-workers on the same research. " Dacoasta said, as he flipped to the page whereby the 'Destiny Plan' was briefly mentioned.

They had yet to get a close look at the notes, when the radar of the 'Eternal' detected looming dangers ahead of their fleet.

"What the hell ?" Andrew Waltfield turned towards the monitor view to have a closer look of what was dangerous to them - and cursed aloud when he spotted the hovering 'Ginn' which destroyed their monitoring devices placed ahead of their fleet.

"Damn you, Dacoasta! You were followed! " Andrew Waltfield turned accusing tone on the male redhead officer.

"EH?! " Dacoasta yelped, while Lacus berated herself for her careless mistake. She should have expected the colony to be kept under observation, Dacoasta hurried to assure Lacus that it was not her fault.

Andrew agreed, instead - he pushes all blame upon Dacoasta, as he strangled the former - playfully.

"Alright, I'll launch and keep them away from here ... " Andrew suggested, but Lacus protested against the idea.

"No, wait - Mr. Waltfield! If they managed to come this far - then its' motherfleet should not be too far away ... " 

Andrew Waltfield cursed aloud, before asking Lacus - what she had in mind for them to do. When Lacus responded for the 'Eternal' to remove themselves from hiding and launched out - Dacoasta commented that they will be discovered if they do it - her way.

"Either way, they will still see us ... so it doesn't matter - anymore. " Lacus emphasised.

"However, if we were to launch now - our ship hardly had any power to win the battle ... Are you sure you want to do that ?" Andrew commented.

"I am not trying to /win/ - I am trying to /protect/ ... " Lacus responded, as she gripped the two notebooks close to her chest.

"Huh ?" Dacoasta blinked, not understanding Lacus response - but Andrew Waltfield nodded as he understood the meaning behind the pink haired Coordinator's words.

"Mr. Waltfield, we will head over to the Earth atmospheric layers. Tell the factory to hurry with the units final adjustments. If we cannot break away, we will drop the pods and those units, together with the notes down to ORB. That is - if the worst were to happen. " Lacus instructed, as she settled herself on her Captain's seat.

Andrew Waltfield nodded in agreement, as he hurried to announce the decision for the Eternal to launch - to the crew members on board. At the same time, telling them to get the factory into silent mode and continue working on the units. 

"Removing disguise from ship - Eternal, heading out! " Andrew Waltfield ordered.

---

"Kira-kun ... Kira! Come over to the bridge immediately - information of the Eternal being discovered and was now moving out of its' hiding place were received. " Captain Ramius broadcasted the announcement - calling out for Kira's attention.

Kira was in the middle of adjusting the OS coding for one of the 'Murasames' unit - when he heard the announcement. Leaping off the elevator, he started for the bridge of the Archangel - in a hurry to understand the situation better.

Upon arrival at the bridge, he found Cagalli and Captain Ramius glancing over to him - with concern. 

"What's going on ?" Kira asked.

"No idea, we only know that - they were now battling the ZAFT Forces whom discovered them. Lacus also mentioned that - if they failed to break away in time, they will be dropping the pods and notes down to ORB from their location. " Captain Ramius told Kira, as they now stared at the information - of the 'Eternal' location.

Meanwhile, Athrun Zala - whom was in the medic wing was trying to move out of bed. Meyrin Hawke, whom was just allowed out of her bed - was outside the room, when she noticed Athrun trying to move out of bed - with much difficulty.

"Athrun-san, what are you trying to do ? Its' too reckless, you should be in bed ... " Meyrin hurried in, as she attempted to stop Athrun from moving out of bed - in his condition.

Neo Lorrnoke, whom was in the bed - next to Athrun Zala, finally could tolerate the sight of him trying to move out of bed, no more. He punched in the code to the bridge of the Archangel and said aloud.

"Hey! The guy next to me - had been creating a racket since the announcement came on. " Neo said into the intercom.

Athrun Zala, then muttered out - despite his painful injuries. "Kira - go ... go to the Eternal! Lacus must be protected - no matter what. Everything will be over, if we loses her ... " 

/Eh ? Lacus-sama ? Eternal ? What was going on / Meyrin frowned, bewildered by Athrun's statement. 

While Meyrin was well-aware that the Lacus in Gibraltar now - was a fake, but she still had no idea why Lacus Clyne had anything to do with the Eternal. 

Meanwhile, on the bridge - Kira muttered a quick 'thank you' to Athrun, before turning to Cagalli and said.

"Cagalli, I'm using the 'Rouge' - also get me a 'Strike Booster Pack', immediately. " 

Athrun, whom heard the statement sighed in relief, as he allowed himself to be push back into bed by Meyrin - whom was now hovering over him, like a mother hen. 

Captain Ramius, meanwhile, sighed aloud before commenting. "Looks like you still remembered the code to the bridge - huh ?" 

"Hah ?" Neo only managed to arch one eyebrow in response, before the connection to the bridge were cut off - entirely.

"Thank you - Commander Fllga. " Athrun Zala finally managed, from his position on the bed.

Neo Lorrnoke grimaced, before speaking up. "Not you too ? I am no Commander, I am Neo Lorrnoke - Captain! "

"Eh ?" Athrun blinked in surprise, before dis-regarding the issue - as he allowed Meyrin to coax him back to sleeping.

---

In the meantime, Lord Dijbil was on his journey over to the Kingdom of ORB - hiding himself with the Seirans' house. That, information somehow had wriggled itself over to the Carpentaria ZAFT Base - and was then routed to the Gibraltar, where the Chairman were currenting residing.

Back at ORB - Akatsuki Island, Kira was doing speed re-programming of the OS coding on the 'Strike Rouge' converting them to those of the 'Strike'. It had been a very long time since he uses the 'Strike' - therefore, it took him a minute to remember the exact OS he had used back in the last war. 

"Oi Kid! What of the weapons of the unit ? Which one to use ?" Murdock, the head technician asked - as he was having trouble deciding on the equipments to go along with the unit.

Without pausing in his typing, Kira responded back without hesitation. "Used everything the same as the original 'Strike' ... "

"Okay, done! " Both Murdock and Kira, exclaimed at the same time.

Murdock then turned to the rest of the technicians and ordered. "All hands - take cover! " 

The moment everyone get themselves away from the machine, with the booster pack attached to its' back. Kira Yamato launched out in the 'Strike' - and headed for the space, where the Eternal were now trying their best to fight against the ZAFT Forces. 

to be continued

Date started: 21/06/07

Date completed: 21/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	53. Chapter 53

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 53

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 53

---

C.E. 73, December 30

---

Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria were on their way back to the Minerva, when they overheard the information coming in - claiming to say that Lord Dijbil was currently hiding in ORB, within the house of the Seirans. 

The Minerva then received a direct order from the Chairman to set off for ORB - immediately, asking that the ORB government to cooperate with them, by handing over Lord Dijbil to them. If not, they would resorted to the use of Military power. 

The ZAFT Forces currently had the ORB Kingdom surrounded with their Carpentaria' main forces - and they were now directly outside the territory of ORB; waiting for the official response from the ORB government.

Kira Yamato, on the other hand, was on his way up to the space - to help the Eternal out in their current battle. 

/Please let me make it in time ... Lacus ... wait for me ... / Kira thought as he mentally urged for the 'Strike' to go faster - in terms of speed, as his mind raced with a terrible sense of fear of not getting to them in time.

Andrew Waltfield, meanwhile - was frowning over the situation on hand. The Eternal was currently facing attacks from 25 units of 'ZAKUs' and 'Goufs' - moreover, they had the motherfleet to deal with. 

/This is bad, we are not getting out of this situation - alive ... if this continues on. / Turning around, he told Lacus and Dacoasta.

"This is bad for us - tell the factory to ready my 'Gaia'. I am heading out to buy us time ... Dacoasta, take care of the ship - please/do not/ allow them to hit the engine. Do you hear me ?! " Andrew Waltfield instructed.

"Yes, Commander Waltfield! I'll do my best ..." Dacoasta responded, as he took up the position of the Commanding of the ship. 

"Evade! Intercept the incoming attacks!" Dacoasta instructed, as they turned away to avoid being hit by the opposing fleet.

---

"Captain, the Eternal had just released a Mobile Suit into combat. " The CIC officer of the opposing Nazca Class Battlefleet announced.

"What ?! " The Captain blinked, in surprise as his eyes widen further - when they realized the unit released just happened to be a 'Gaia'.

"How on earth did those people managed to get their hands on a 'Gaia' ? " The Captain blurted out, in shock.

Andrew Waltfield, whom was now in his red 'Gaia' unit cursed aloud - as the swarm of Mobile Suits gathered around to focus their attacks on him. Despite his joining the battlefield, the Eternal was still unable to remove themselves from the dangers they were in. 

"How far are we away from the location - before we can drop the pods ?" Lacus Clyne asked, her expression solemn as she directed her question to Dacoasta.

Dacoasta paused as he observed their current location, and compared it to the point where they would be dropping the pods - if they failed to break away, and responded. 

"I'll say ... another 20 ... no, make it 25. "

Lacus sighed, as she replied. "In that case, we need to get closer to the Earth. Do your best and hang in there - until we reached the point where we could drop the pods..." 

"Yes, Madam!" Dacoasta responded, as he ordered for the ship to evade at another attack coming towards their direction.

The radar of both 'Eternal' and 'Gaia' signaled for yet another incoming Mobile Suit heading towards them - this time, from the direction of the Earth.

"What the hell is it - now ?!" Andrew Waltfield commented, before his eyes widen at the sight that greeted him.

"Strike!? " Andrew Waltfield gaped, as the 'Strike' take another shot at the 'ZAKU' unit closing in on Andrew's 'Gaia'. 

The image view of Kira Yamato then came upon the screen of both the 'Gaia' and the 'Eternal'. Lacus was caught between surprise and happiness of seeing Kira, again - especially under such a situation.

Andrew Waltfield, on the other hand, was grinning. "It's you - after all ... I was just wondering how on earth did the 'Strike' re-appeared, when it was supposedly gone ... "

"I apologize, but I am worried. " Kira responded, and that moment of distraction was all that he need to get his beam rifle gun knocked out of the 'Strike' hand. Thankfully, it landed right into the hand of the 'Gaia'.

"If that is your intent - then get yourself into the Eternal, now! " Andrew spoke up, as he fired another few shots at the incoming 'Goufs'.

"Huh ?" Kira blinked, not understanding Andrew's statement.

"Idiot boy! Go inside now and collect your new machine! " Andrew exclaimed, aloud - causing Lacus to remove herself from the bridge, heading towards the lounge as she awaited the arrival of Kira.

---

Another hit was heading towards the Eternal, but Kira managed to block it with the shield of the 'Rouge' - as he headed towards the entrance to the Eternal. Before he was able to make it inside of the now opened door - the enemies managed to shoot down both the legs of the 'Strike'. 

Thankfully, the 'Eternal' had activated its' emergency landing devices and managed to get the damaged 'Strike' back on board the battlefleet.

Opening up the cockpit and removing himself from it - immediately, Kira headed towards the coded door and punched in the code - eager to reach Lacus, in the shortest time ever. Removing the helmet from his head, he went through doors after doors - until he could finally locate the pink haired songstress.

Apparently, Lacus whom was eyeing out for his presence on board in the pilots' lounge had the same idea in mind. The pink haired Coordinator had mirrored Kira's own actions - floating and opening doors after doors, until they finally met one another in one of those chambers. 

"Kira! " Lacus uttered, just as Kira did the same with her name - they floated towards one another and hugged fiercely. 

"Lacus ... thank god I've made it in time ... I've never been this happy to see you ... until now. " Kira told Lacus, as he held the pink haired Coordinator close to him.

"Me too, Kira ... Me too ... " Lacus responded, as she too - hugged the brown haired Coordinator close to her, as if her life depended solely on his existence.

They had just only separated from their fierce embrace of one another, when an attack from the Mobile Suit hit the portion of their location, in the Eternal's attempt to evade from taking the attack, head on. 

The shock of that attack, send Lacus flying towards the side of the chamber - but Kira had managed to stable her in time and kept her from hitting the wall of the chamber.

"Lacus, are you alright ?" Kira asked, concern lurking behind his purple iris.

"I'm fine, Kira ... " Lacus responded, still smiling at Kira.

The earlier attack, had reminded Kira - once again, of their precarious situation. Turning to Lacus, he asked - objectively. "Lacus ... where's it ? The machine ... " 

Lacus bite her lower lip in hesitation, but sighting the firm and determined expression on Kira's face. Lacus shakes her head firmly to remove herself from her doubts, and told the brown haired Coordinator to follow her - as she lead him towards the direction of the factory within the Eternal.

Eventually, they find themselves staring up at the new magnificent machine - going by the name of 'Strike Freedom'. 

Kira gaped, when Andrew told him to collect his new machine from the Eternal. He certainly, was not expecting to see his previous unit - being upgraded and revived. Turning to Lacus, he asked. 

"Is this ? "

Lacus nodded, as she stated matter-of-factly. "ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom - the upgraded version of your original 'Freedom'. " 

Kira, then directed his glance to the next machine situated beside the 'Strike Freedom'. Turning to Lacus, Kira spoke his question - aloud, despite knowing the answer without the need to confirm his suspicion with Lacus.

"Lacus, is that the 'Justice' for Athrun ?" 

Lacus nodded, and said. "Yes, it's the 'ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice' for Athrun's use. " 

Silence, as Kira inspected the two machines in front of him - with renew awe and respect. Turning to Lacus, he smiled and said.

"Thank you ... because now I can fight - again. " 

Lacus nodded, as she left for the bridge - leaving Kira behind to do his configuration on the new 'Strike Freedom'. 

Upon her arrival back at the bridge, she spoke up to the CIC officer in charge of the launching of the Mobile Suit on board, and said.

"Can I have the control for the launching of 'Strike Freedom' ? I want to do it - myself ... " Lacus said, smiling at the CIC officer in charge of the Eternal system.

"Eh ? Yes, Madam! " The male CIC officer handed over the control to Lacus - immediately, without questions asked.

Kira, meanwhile, was still doing re-configuration and final adjustment on the 'Strike Freedom' before nodding for Lacus to go ahead and launch him.

"ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom - go ahead and launch! " Lacus said aloud, as she opened up the launching gate to allow the new unit to move out.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom - heading out! " Kira spoke into his communicator with the Eternal bridge, and launched into the battlefield. 

---

The moment the 'Strike Freedom' was launched, he had all the attack directed towards the Eternal cancelled out. Moreover, the 25 units of 'Goufs' and 'ZAKUs' hovering on the current battlefield were all dismantled and have all their weapons and engines rendered useless.

Andrew Waltfield, meanwhile - informed the Eternal to be ready for his returning on board, while he smirked at Kira's performance with the 'Strike Freedom'. 

That kid was one scary pilot, ever since his previous encounter with the former - two years ago. He was very thankful to have Kira as a fellow ally than enemy, he rather fight alongside with Kira Yamato, than fighting against the former.

For their enemy fleet, however, was not so lucky. Once the 'Strike Freedom' was done with the Mobile Suits involved in the battlefield - he proceed on to render all the engines and weapons of the Nazca Class Battlefleet, useless. 

The Captain of the said fleet, was totally defeated by the 'Strike Freedom'. Disbelief reflected on his face, as he wondered just what type of organization they were fighting with. First the 'Gaia', then the 'Strike Freedom'. The thought of facing them, again - scared him shitless.

Meanwhile, the Volitaire which belonged to the Jule's Team were just hovering behind the motherfleet send along to eliminate the 'Eternal' - with their crew observing the battle, and doing absolutely nothing.

Neither of their members on board were crazy enough to challenge the Eternal, and the 'Strike Freedom'. Moreover, Yzak Jule - their Commander, was watching the battle with amusement reflected on his features.

"I knew that guy was hard to get ... and he would appeared wherever the Eternal hovers. However, the sight of 'Strike' still caused me to boil with anger ... " Yzak muttered under his breath, causing Dearka Elthman to burst out in laughter.

"Oh ... stuff it, Yzak. You know you want to thank the 'Strike' for giving you that pretty scar - which you now had it removed from your face. I mean, if it had not been for the scar's existence - you would not be able to get Michelle ... " Dearka commented, but fell silent upon the death glare directed towards him - by his best friend.

"Dearka Elthman, do you want to die ? I can send you out to battle that 'Freedom' - you know ?" Yzak throw his blond companion an evil look.

"Opps! Time to make my escape ... " Dearka responded, as he floated out from the bridge and hide himself in his room. 

Just then, the 'Freedom' noticed their existence and was about to fire at them. When Yzak cursed aloud, and told Shiho to establish a connection with the Eternal and the 'Freedom'. The image of the irated silver-haired pilot popped out on the monitor screen of both the 'Freedom' and the 'Eternal' bridge - just moments before Kira pulled the triggers of the 'Freedom' weapons.

"Hold your fire! I am telling you - if you dared to open fire at my fleet ... I'll personally feed you to the sharks - the next time, I see you! " Yzak spat through the communication channel.

"Yzak Jule ?! " Andrew Waltfield commented, just as he re-entered the bridge.

"Huh ?!!! What are your reasons for being here ? I'll still fire if you are targetting the Eternal ... " Kira responded, solemnly.

Yzak's eyebrow twitches in annoyance, before muttering. "You think I am that stupid to challenge - you ?! The /bloody/ pilot whom just would not die ? 

Neither me, nor my team members have a suicide wish on their christmas gift list - thank you very much! I was only hovering behind that particular fleet to see if they will need help - to return to the Headquarters. 

Seeing that you managed to remove them not only for their weapons, but also of their ability to move ... Now that my intention of being here were made clear, why don't you just removed yourself from my sight and get back to the Eternal ? I will clean up your mess - for you ... this time around ..." 

With that, he cut off the connection with the Eternal and the 'Freedom' instead - ordering for Shiho to contact the now stranded fleet, and offered them assistance to get back to their Headquarters. 

---

Resisting the urge to smile, Kira Yamato establish a connection to the Eternal - and this time, seeking permission to return and dock. Returning on board the Eternal, the first thing he did was to head over to the bridge - where Lacus Clyne shared her latest discovery of the Destiny plan with him. 

After which, Kira proceeded on to inform and keep Lacus updated on the latest happenings down in ORB, and on Earth. Most of all, he informed the pink haired songstress of Athrun Zala returning to them - substaining serious injuries that rendered the fellow Coordinator unable to move around for days, without support. 

"It was actually Athrun - whom suggested for me to head up here and meet you, instead of waiting for your return - down in ORB. Moreover, with the information of the Eternal being discovered by the ZAFT Forces... Athrun said, if we lose you - then we have no chance at winning. " Kira told Lacus, as they now face one another in Lacus room on board the Eternal.

They were now waiting for the confirmation of the final adjustments on those new units to be completed - before they made their way down to ORB. They had just received the final message of warning to ORB - requesting that Lord Dijbil were to be handed over to the ZAFT Forces, or else they will commenced their battle code 'Operation Fury'. 

Just then, the intercom buzzed - alerting the duo of the final adjustments on those units had been completed and would be ready for battle. Kira and Lacus shared another look, before responding that they will now descend to ORB from their current location. 

They told the other three pilots to get ready into their position, and the moment the 'Freedom' moved out. The pod containing the three new units - 'Dom Troopers' will be dropped from the Eternal towards the direction of ORB.

"Lacus, come with me ... " Kira then said, causing the pink haired Coordinator to look up at him in surprise.

"Kira ? Where are you taking me ?" Lacus questioned, bewildered - she had thought she would be heading down to ORB in the 'Freedom', together with Kira.

However, it would appeared that the former had another idea in mind. Kira had told her to put on a pink piloting gear and brought her over to the factory, and stared up at the 'Justice'.

"Eh ? You want me to go down in the 'Justice' ?" Lacus turned wide questioning eyes towards Kira.

"Yes, I want you to do just that ... " Kira responded. 

"But ... isn't Athrun still ... " Lacus started, only to have Kira smiled at her in acknowledgement.

"I know ... but this is a trick, you see ... Having the 'Justice' ready for him - would allow him to use it as he deemed fit. Nothing could be more frustrating then being unable to do anything - when he wanted to help the clause. 

Moreover, neither the Chairman of PLANT or the ZAFT Forces - would expected you to be in the 'Justice' when we descends. In that case, we will be able to kill two birds with one stone. So - why not ? " Kira commented.

Smiling at Kira, Lacus nodded in understanding - as she too, put on her helmet and settled herself in the cockpit of the 'Justice'.

"Alright, now what ?" Lacus asked, not knowing what she should do while inside the cockpit.

"Relax, and just switches on the power of the Justice and removed its' wirings. The rest, do not fret - I will pull you along with the 'Freedom' until we reaches ORB. " Kira instructed from his 'Strike Freedom'. 

With that settled, they descended down to Earth - and leaving specific instruction behind for the pod to be dropped only - after they descend. Just in case, the ORB Forces - thought them to be the enemies. 

to be continued

Date started: 21/06/07

Date completed: 21/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	54. Chapter 54

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 54

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 54

---

C.E. 73, December 31

Venue: ORB - Akatsuki Island

---

Cagalli and the rest of the Archangel crew stared up at the screen in silent anticipation, after waiting for four hours - Yuuna Roma Seiran, finally appeared on screen to deliver his answer in response to the ZAFT request. 

However, instead of the satisfactory answer of ORB's willingness to hand over Lord Dijbil to the ZAFT - that man actually had the guts to deny about having Lord Dijbil being in their country. 

Upon hearing such a proclaimation from Yuuna Roma Seiran, everyone were shock and angered by his actions. 

The ZAFT Forces then executed their original plan to follow through with the commencing of 'Operation Fury' - as they proceed to send out their first wave of attack. Cagalli was pacing agitatedly on the bridge, as she cursed aloud and wondered why Yuuna would gave such an idiotic response - when everyone knew that he was telling a blatant lie. 

Meanwhile, Yuuna Roma Seiran was also in a panicking mood - he proceed to ask the Head officer in the Military Headquarter - why did the ZAFT Forces still attacked when he already claimed to say that the 'wanted' man was not in the country. 

Matthew Haw, could yelled at the man's stupidity - as he responded dryly. "Because - they knew we are lying. Speaking of which, why did the authority gave such a stupid response to them ? "

"Eh ?! But ... we did the same thing with the Archangel - two years ago ... " Yuuna wailed, in protest.

Matthew cursed, and shouted aloud. "The government and the situation was totally different then! " At least, they do not have their country surrounded with ZAFT Forces - back then. 

Cagalli was getting more and more agitated, when she realized that the Seirans' did not even broadcast the matter to the public and no civilians had been evacuated - yet. Moreover, Kira had taken her 'Strike Rouge' up to the space - and had yet to return. 

Watching more and more ZAFT Mobile Suits being send out for the battle - Cagalli spoke up, directing her words to a fellow ORB officer.

"Amagi, the 'Murasames' team can be launched - correct ?" 

"Yes, Madam! " Amagi had responded, baffled as to why Cagalli was asking him such a question - at this point of time.

"Good! " Cagalli muttered, before turning to Captain Ramius - asking to borrow a 'Skygrasper' for her use out-front in battle.

Captain Ramius objected, and said. "Using a Skygrapser for battle ... against so many ZAFT Mobile Suits - it's too reckless! " 

Cagalli protested then, with agitation. "What am I supposed to do then ? There's no way am I going to sit by and watch my country being fired at ! Never-mind if my suggestion sounds crazy - but I am heading out still! " 

Captain Ramius, then contacted Murdock and the factory to ask if the Archangel can be launched yet. However, the response received was a disappointing one - for Murdock said the engine had yet to be fully fixed up and there was no way the Archangel could join the battle, in that condition.

Upon hearing such response, Cagalli headed off the bridge intending to locate the 'Skygrapser' and headed out - with or without permission from Captain Ramius. 

Just then, Kisaka and Erica Simmons stepped into the bridge of the Archangel and caught hold of the hysterical blonde whom seemed adamant to head out - to join the battle. 

"Let go of me, Kisaka! I will not stay put - any longer ... " Cagalli struggled to get herself away from the strong man's hold.

Erica sighed, and said. "That's exactly why Michelle told us to get you ... " 

Cagalli let out a growl of frustration, "I have no time for her lecture talk - right now! My country was about to be taken over by the ZAFT! " 

Kisaka resisted his urge to roll his eyes, and growled back in return. "That's exactly why I wanted you to come along with me - before you do anything else, why don't you first listen to what your late father has to say ? "

"Father ? ... " Cagalli blinked, half in shock and bewilderment. 

With that, she allowed Kisaka and Erica Simmons to drag her away from the bridge - obediently. In the meantime, Captain Ramius - turned towards the rest of the crew members and said.

"I'm going to do something about our guests on board - Can I trust you people with the commanding for a while ? We can't move out yet - so I think its' alright if I leave for now ... " 

"Eh ? Sure, Madam! " Arnold Neuuman responded. 

"Thank you! " Captain Ramius shot back, as she made her way towards the medic wing - where Athrun Zala and Neo Lorrnoke, the Mwu look-alike was being situated in.

"Neo Lorrnoke - please come with me ... I've decided to let you go. " Captain Ramius announced, as she began leading the said man to the site where she had instructed for the 'Skygrapser' to be placed. 

They found themselves standing on a high landing cleared of grass, and Captain Ramius turned to Neo and said.

"Although, its' a fighter jet plane ... We've prepared it for your use - feel free to make your escape using that ... " 

With that, Captain Ramius turned on her heels - preparing to leave the site and the man whom declined to be her 'Mwu' behind. 

Neo Lorrnoke was about to ask for her reason, but Captain Ramius merely reminded him not to say anything - and told him that she was not her 'Mwu', so there's no reason for him to stay along with her.

That being said, Captain Ramius let her tears fall as she ran all the way back to the factory where the Archangel were situated. 

---

Michelle Haw was on her way to the medic wing of the Archangel, with Josephine and the rest of her crew in tow. Now that they were officially back in ORB, the 'Sapphire' had retreated back to its' original station in the factory, and its' crew dispersed back to their respective positions. Therefore, there was a need to shift their honorable guests onboard of the Archangel. 

She was half-way past the room where Athrun Zala was situated in, when she heard voices coming from within. Listening closely to the conversation going on, she sighed - decided that Josephine's professional judgement were needed again. 

Athrun Zala, was arguing about wanting to know what happened first hand - and thus, wanted to remove himself from the medic wing. Meyrin Hawke, whom was by the former's side was at a loss of what to do - since the former refused to stay in bed.

"Kira ? Where's Kira ? He's still not back yet ?" Athrun muttered aloud, cursing Kira for not being around when the situation were in such chaotic state.

"For goodness sake, Athrun! Stay still - you want to leave this room and this bed ?! I'll let the doctor check you over and see if you are allowed to move around. " Michelle interjected, causing the blue-haired pilot to fell silent upon her words. 

Turning to the younger redhead standing by the side of Athrun Zala, Michelle smile a quick smile and addressed the former. 

"Meyrin - its' good to see that you've recovered. I know you are curious about /a lot/ of things that was occuring and happening - right now. However, I'm afraid that our talk would have to be put on hold - until I am done with my current duties which were somewhat overwhelming. "

Turning back to the restless blue-haired Coordinator, Michelle added. "By the way, Athrun - Kira was not around because you want him to save Lacus and the Eternal - remember ? " 

The sight of Athrun Zala opening his mouth to respond, Michelle cut in - impatiently. "Athrun Zala - stop worrying! Kira will be back soon - Yzak had just send me information from the Volitaire, that they were on their way back down - already! They should probably be here in another hour's time! Now, stay put! " 

"Michelle ... " Athrun murmured, before his eyes widen at the two familiar figures standing behind the former. 

One - he recognized as one of the three 'Extended' pilots from the Earth Alliance Forces, but did not know exactly which unit - the person was piloting, exactly. Another - he recognized as his fellow 'FAITH' comrade whom was supposedly killed from behind by the 'Gaia' attack. 

"Heine ?! You're really alive ... " Athrun blurted out in shock.

Meyrin, whom was beside Athrun Zala - followed the former's sight of range and felt her jaw slacking in shock. 

"Eh ?! Heine-san! How ? I thought you ... Michelle-san ? " 

Michelle rolled her eyes in response, and commented. "Yes, I know - Meyrin. You find it unbelievable, since you had never witness something like this before. Anyway, he's alive - no doubt. As for you Athrun Zala - I thought I had told you many times before that Heine's alive, so why are you still so surprised now ?! " 

"... Well, how was I supposed to know that its' true - until I've seen it with my own eyes ... " Athrun mumbled under his breath, although it was audible enough for Michelle to catch wind of his uttered words. 

The brunette opted to ignore his statement, and direct her attention back to Meyrin Hawke. "Meyrin - if you really want to know how Heine survived, there's only one thing to say. This guy pulled a stunt so ridiculous that one would never thought it possible to execute - he activated his emergency escape function, just seconds before the 'Gaia' sliced through his unit. 

The result - he ended up felling into the deep sea water, would have drown to his death, if my younger sister had not sighted him, and rescued him in time. " 

Gesturing to the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot standing beside her silently and dutifully, Michelle told Athrun and Meyrin - matter-of-factly. 

"Right, now I have to bring you another shocking discovery. Anyway - meet Auel Neider, the 'Extended' pilot for the 'Abyss' unit stolen from the Armoury One. " 

Towards the 'Extended' pilot, Michelle gestured to Athrun and Meyrin and said. "Auel, meet the pilot of the 'Savior' - Athrun Zala, and the Minerva's former CIC officer - Meyrin Hawke. Yes, she's the younger sister of your dream girl - Lunamaria Hawke ... " 

"Huh ?! " Heine, Athrun and Meyrin - whom heard the last bit of Michelle's statement, blinked in bewilderment. 

Auel had just managed to stop himself from gaping at the irony of him - having the opportunity to meet up with the two Hawke siblings; when Michelle's statement caused him to raise an eyebrow in response. 

"... /Excuse me/ Since - when did I start seeing Lunamaria as my potential dream girl ?! " Auel protested, aloud - while throwing Michelle a nasty look.

Michelle feigned surprised, as she voiced out - dramatically. "Here - I was so certain that you /like/ Lunamaria ... since you looked positively /happy/ when I told you - earlier on, that Luna had been somewhat depressed about you being taken down by the 'Impulse'. 

Besides, aren't you the one whom commented that she was silly - when she loses concentration on her own battle and ended up being defeated, as she was too focused on your battle with the 'Impulse' ? " 

Auel glared at Michelle, but the brunette merely smirked - before turning her attention towards Josephine Mckenzie.

"Josephine, how's his condition ?" Michelle asked the female doctor whom had just accomplished the task of checking up - on Athrun Zala's health. 

"Alright, I now permitted him to move around - but only if someone was around to provide him the support which he would required. " Josephine told Michelle, matter-of-factly.

"Good, now Athrun - seeing that you know where we placed the uniforms on board. Feel free to direct Meyrin to the direction - for I doubt the both of you wanted to be going around in that patients' garb. " Michelle told them, as Josephine detached the 'IVs drip' from both of their arms.

Both Heine and Auel were already dressed in their given attire - the orange jacket and a pair of jeans, for their uses on board. That was the first thing - Michelle had provided them when they were brought on board the 'Sapphire'. 

Josephine, on the other hand, was dressed in her typical white robe - as part of the medic crew on duty.

---

"..." When Athrun failed to move an inch, Michelle stared at him strangely - before asking aloud. "What ?! I thought you are anxious to get away from here ? So why aren't you moving now ? " 

Meyrin, too - was staring at Michelle. However, hers' was more of confusion - while Athrun was looking a cross mixture between suspicion, and bewilderment. Heine, in the meantime - was glancing between Athrun and Michelle, wondering what was going on.

Athrun's gaze then flickered to the pale-haired 'Extended' whom was busy surveying the interior of the Archangel Medic wing, before turning them back to Michelle. 

"Michelle - please enlightened me just how did Lunamaria ended up meeting ... " Athrun asked, his eyes darting towards the silent 'Extended' pilot - still oblivious to his surrounding.

"..." Michelle stared back at Athrun Zala, silently. Her eyes - boring into the former, before responding, matter-of-factly. "You tell me - Athrun, how do you think those two met ? " 

Just then, Auel turned around to face them - and said. "I think I can answer that question by myself - I met up with /her/ by chance. Once - in the town of Diocula, similar to how that 'Shinn' guy met up with Stellar ... The only difference being Lunamaria - not falling off the cliff. 

Second time - during battle, when I took down her 'ZAKU' Unit ... "

Heine simply looked confused, since he had absolutely no idea what Auel was talking about - Michelle was busy conversing with Josephine. Athrun and Meyrin merely frowned, still trying to remember the exact battle whereby Lunamaria was taken down by the 'Abyss'.

Auel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and decided to simply spell things out for them both. 

"Heine - stop thinking, you would never know. For it was during the time whereby you were taken down by the 'Gaia' ... " Turning to Athrun and Meyrin, he added.

"Remember the time whereby the red 'ZAKU' fell into the water ? That's because of my attacks from underneath the water - aiming for the Minerva. Since, the two 'ZAKUs' were battling on the deck of the Minerva - the red one ended up felling into the water. 

Apparently, the 'ZAKU' was unaccustomed to fighting underneath the water - for that first time around, my attacks hits the machine head-on. 

I remember her trying to escape - but ended up nearly drowning to her death ... Speaking of which, how could a bloody soldier not learn how to swim ?! Did you guys ever taken survival training before ?! " 

Athrun Zala was the first to recover himself, and responded - dryly. "I've never noticed that before - but now that you mentioned it ... I don't think so, I thought swimming lessons was compulsory in elementary school days ? " 

Heine nodded, since he, too - had already learn swimming during his school days. Thus, had never made it a point to question about the lack of swimming lessons during his pilots' training days. 

Meyrin then shakes her head, and answered. "No - while swimming lessons was a compulsory course in elementary school. 

My elder sister had a phobia of water - so each time, when she panicked; or that she was not mentally prepared. Her knowledge of the proper breathing while under water would failed her - all the same, causing her to drown. 

Back in the PLANTs, the water were always calm - so there's no problem. However ... on Earth, there's gravity - so ... " 

"... I see ... no wonder, I had to perform CPR on her for quite some time - before she regain conscious. " Auel Neider mused aloud to himself.

Upon his admittance of performing CPR on Lunamaria Hawke, several pair of eyes widen in surprise - before Heine turned around to keep his laughter from spilling outfront. Athrun Zala merely hide a smile under his fake cough, while Meyrin flushed - and mentally make a note to tease her sister, if she ever had another chance to speak to the former without hostility.

Deciding that they had wasted enough time catching up with one another, Michelle interrupted their little session of conversation. 

"Alright, I think that's enough for a chit-chatting session. Heine - you can either stay here to help the medic crew on duty or get your arse to the hangar to help the technicians on duty. 

Athrun, please do show Meyrin to where the extra uniforms were kept. I do not want to see the two of you going about the ship in patients' garb. As for you - Auel Neider, follow me around, until I can find something for you to do ..." Michelle instructed, as she headed outside of the Archangel.

---

Half an hour later, the Archangel finally received the green signal for their launching from the underground factory. 

That was also exactly the moment whereby Athrun Zala had arrived at the Archangel bridge with the constant support of Meyrin Hawke. The crew turned to regard him in surprise, but he assured them that he was fine - and that he could at least help with the CIC station. 

Turning to Meyrin, he said in an apologetic and grateful tone. "Thank you - Meyrin, I think you can now go back to the living quarters ... "

"No... Athrun-san, please let me stay ... I don't want to be left behind - alone ... " Meyrin turned pleading eyes towards the former, feeling out of place if she was left alone among people whom she do not know.

Athrun regarded her with concern eyes, and asked. "Are you sure ? We are going to be fighting against the ZAFT Forces - you know ? We might even come across the Minerva ... " 

"I'll be fine! I can handle this ... Athrun-san, please do let me stay ... " Meyrin repeated her plea to stay with the former and helped with the CIC control station.

"Athrun-kun, its' okay for her to stay. After all, she volunteered to do this - you did not forced her into anything she had no intention to be doing. " Captain Ramius interjected, from her position. 

"Alright ... if the Captain says so ..." Athrun finally relented, as he allowed Meyrin to help support him to the empty seats of the CIC control in the lower deck of the bridge. 

---

In the meantime, Cagalli had just settled herself into the cockpit of the 'Akatsuki' and ready her new machine to be launched out for battle. The rest of the 'Murasames' would be taking off as soon as she had launched - Kisaka would also be joining the 'Murasames' in the unit which Andrew Waltfield had left behind on board the Archangel. 

Michelle Haw, together with Nicol Amalfi, had helped to change the OS coding from Andrew's 'Murasame' unit back to the one OS coding that would suit the need and ability of a Natural pilot. 

"Nicol, Cagalli, Kisaka-san! " Michelle's face popped into view on the monitor screen of the three units.

"Michelle ?! " Cagalli started, in surprise - she was not expecting to see Michelle in full piloting gear and settled for battling mode.

Michelle Haw was now in her piloting gear within the cockpit of her custom made 'Blue Murasame' with her family crest on the side of the unit. 

"Listen up, and listen closely ... Once we head on outside, Cagalli - I want you, and Kisaka-san to try and establish a stable connection with the Headquarters. No matter what, get them to recognize Cagalli as the lawful leader of ORB. From then on, seize the control back from the Seirans' - you hear me ?!

As for Nicol, you backed me up - later on! While Cagalli seize the control of the Military Headquarters back - we are heading towards the Parliament House, Administration Department! According to the ZAFT orders - the main three areas of attack would be the Military Headquarters, Administration Department of ORB Parliament and the Seirans' House. 

Leave the Seirans' House alone - they can be crushed for all I care ... " Michelle instructed, in a tone which meant absolute authority and obedience.

Three nods later, all of them launched out for battles in their respective units. At the same time, the Minerva had already send out the 'Destiny' whom was taking down as many ORB's Mobile Suits as possible. The Archangel, was also on their way to join the hectic battlefield.

No sooner had the Archangel joined the battle, Mirialla announced to the crew that the Minerva was sighted.

Athrun Zala, on the other hand - recognized the unit which was now battling the 'Akatsuki' as the 'Destiny'. 

/Shinn ... Cagalli ... / Athrun frowned at the image in concentration, he knew the 'Akatsuki' would be no match for the 'Destiny' - since Cagalli was the one piloting it. After all, Cagalli was only a qualified pilot - but Shinn was a fully trained and professional pilot. 

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Minerva - Arthur had his jaw slacken upon the sight of the Archangel. Turning to the Captain of the Minerva with surprise, he was greeted by the Captain whom had a look of neutrality on her face.

"As I've thought ... we failed to sink them ... " Captain Gladys muttered under her breath, as she instructed for all their weapons to target the Archangel.

"Captain! Minerva had activated all their weapons and was currently directing them towards our direction! " Mirialla informed the bridge, as they awaited for their Captain's response.

"Evade - Valiant targetting towards the Minerva. " Captain Ramius instructed, as the Archangel did a 180 degrees turning stunt and directed their 'Valiant' weapon which was situated on top of the bridge to destroy the 'Isoide' of the Minerva. 

Arthur gaped, his jaw slacken at the stunt which the Archangel just pulled on them. No one with any logical thought in mind would attempt something that crazy - 180 degrees turn that caused the Archangel to fire at them, in their up-side down position; bypassing their ship in the process of doing so ? Was that even possible by normal standards ?

Meanwhile, Meyrin Hawke whom was now aiding the CIC control for the Archangel had to admit she was indeed surprise by the instructions given by the Archangel Captain. No one from the Minerva crew would expected them to pull something like that - for that was not within one of the most logical moves in battle. 

Athrun Zala quirked a wry smile at Meyrin and whispered, "This is nothing ... and its' not worth your surprise - just yet. I've been hunting down this ship since the beginning of the last war - after the collapse of the Heliopolis colony, and then ended up joining them for the final battle. They are capable of more crazy stunts ... You'll see - in time.

Everytime my team thought we had them cornered, they pull one of those unexpected stunt on us. The Archangel was always one with surprises in store for their potential enemies. " 

"Hah ...?! " Meyrin blinked in disbelief, as she turned her gaze back to the ongoing battle - between the Archangel and the Minerva, in silent anticipation.

The battle between the ORB Forces and the ZAFT Forces rages on, while the 'Freedom' and the 'Justice' continued their journey down to ORB from the space, as they now passes through the first few layers of the Earth Atmospheres.

to be continued

Date started: 22/06/07

Date completed: 22/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	55. Chapter 55

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 55

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 55

---

C.E. 73, December 31

Venue: ORB - Main Island, Onogoro

---

Just slightly before the 'Akatsuki' battled the 'Destiny' - Cagalli had finally gained the acknowledgement from Yuuna Roma Seiran, for her to be the lawful leader of ORB. 

With Yuuna's approval and acknowledgement, Cagalli had then ordered for the nearest officer to arrest Yuuna and kept him under observation, until she arrived personally to deal with the 'traitor' of their country. 

Michelle Haw smirked, as she turned towards the opposite direction where the Parliament House were situated - and gestured for Nicol to follow her lead. 

Now that Cagalli had accomplished the duty, it was time for her to do something about the rest of the members on the Parliament. 

In the meantime, the Archangel was still battling the Minerva - and they were unable to evade from one of the incoming missile. Just when they thought they might be hit by the incoming attack, the Skygrapser had appeared in front of them and took down that incoming missile for them. 

"Captain, it's the Skygrapser! " Mirialla confirmed the fighter jet plane that took down the incoming missile as the same one that Captain Ramius had provided for Neo Lorrnoke to make his escape from ORB. 

Just then, the image of the said pilot of the Skygrapser came into view. "I apologize for being nosy and butting my nose into the current situation ... but then again, I don't like them... I meant the Minerva, that ship ... Don't worry, you people will be able to win this. Because - I am the man whom will make the impossible - and turned them into the possible! " 

With that, the image flickered off as Captain Ramius was more affirmed with her suspicion about Neo bring the same person as Mwu - only without memories of the past. 

Biting down on her lower lip in concentration, she pushed the thought of Neo and Mwu into the back of her mind and concentrate on the battle with the Minerva. 

"Captain! The Skygrapser was hit and going off balance! " Mirialla reported, as the Captain ordered for the gate to the hangar be open and allow the Skygrapser entrance.

Neo was surprise by the Archangel's welcoming gesture, as he was suddenly hit by a random memory of him doing the same thing once. However, he shook the random memory off as he landed the Skygrapser back into the hangar of the Archangel.

"Captain - heated source detected directly underwater, just below our position ... " Mirialla informed the crew, again.

Meyrin, whom was more accustomed to the ZAFT battlefleets then interjected. "ZAFT Land Resseps Class Battlefleet confirmed - Madam! Total number of them - 3. " 

Captain Ramius then instructed, "Get ready to submerge - we will handle those below us before dealing with the Minerva! The Minerva will be no threat to us once we submerged completely! "

"Yes, Captain! " Arnold Neuuman, whom was in charge of the steering wheel of the Archangel responded.

While the Archangel was dealing with the ZAFT Forces under water, Cagalli was facing immediate threat of being eliminated by the 'Destiny' attack. 

Just when, she thought it was all over for her - the shocking impact of an interruption attack pushing her backwards occurred.

"What the hell was that ? Where did it came from ?! " Shinn muttered aloud, in his 'Destiny'. 

Meanwhile, Arthur reported the loss of all three ZAFT Land Resseps Class Battlefleets hovering underwater - directly below them. The only one left intact and without harm was the Mckenzie's crew.

At the same time, the 'Freedom' appeared in front of the 'Destiny' and the 'Akatsuki' - in all its' glory. Opening a connection to the Archangel, and the 'Akatsuki' - Kira said.

"Archangel - take care of Lacus. Cagalli, I'll take over the situation here. You go ahead and handle ORB. " 

"Captain, 'Justice' sighted behind 'Freedom'. " Mirialla reported.

"Archangel - return back above the water. Technicians crew - take care of the 'Justice'. Ms. Lacus was in the cockpit of that machine. " Captain Ramius instructed, while nodding her permission for Athrun and Meyrin to leave the bridge.

"Madam ... but there's still another ZAFT fleet underwater ... " Meyrin spoke up, but Athrun merely smiled at her in response.

"Leave that one alone, they're fine. Not exactly allies - but would not do much damage, even if left alone. That one belonged to Captain Mckenzie - I highly doubt that he would want to open fire at his wife's home country. " Athrun Zala told Meyrin, smiling wryly as he did so.

"Eh ? " Meyrin blinked in bewilderment, not understanding his words.

"Help me up and get us to the hangar, I'll explain on the way ... " Athrun instructed, and Meyrin obliged without a second's hesitation.

---

No sooner had Athrun left the bridge with Meyrin in tow , Mirialla spotted something strange directly above the battleground. Upon closer inspection, she recognized them as the ZAFT re-entry pod. 

At the exact moment, Lacus image appeared onscreen through the intercom system situated at the hangar of the Archangel.

"Cagalli-san, Captain Ramius - those units from the ZAFT re-entry pod being dropped down onto the battlefield are not the enemies. They are on our side - please treat them well and react to them, accordingly. " 

Lacus Clyne, still dressed in her pink piloting suit - turned around to find Athrun coming towards her with support from Meyrin Hawke.

"Ms. Lacus ... ? " Meyrin greeted her, somewhat hesitantly.

Lacus smiled at them both, before turning to address Athrun Zala. "Athrun ... "

"The 'Justice' ... for me ? The thought of you coming down in /it/ had never crossed my mind - before now ... " Athrun commented, still staring up at the magnificent unit with a perplexed expression on his face.

Lacus nodded in response, before adding. "Kira said - its' better to bring it where you can see and put it to use, should you desire the power to help the clause. "

To which, Athrun merely remained silent as he continue to gaze up at the 'Justice' - looking perplexed and tortured.

"I need to go change my attire - be back in a while. Feel free to think things over - while I go and get changed. " Lacus told Athrun, as she headed towards the direction of the lockers' room to retrieve her attire on board the Archangel.

While Lacus was away changing, Athrun continue to stare up at the familiar unit - that he presumed was rebuilt and upgraded, since its' previous self-destruction. Lacus, descending from space with the 'Justice' - indicated that it was brought down specifically for him, for his use. 

"Athrun-san ? " Meyrin spoke up, startling him from his stupor.

Just then, he noticed the approaching figure of Lacus Clyne towards them - now dressed in her pink and black CIC attire while on board the Archangel. Turning to regard Lacus, he asked pointedly.

"Are you trying to tell me - that I am only a soldier ? Just like what the Chairman used to tell me ?" 

Lacus shrugged, before responding. "Well... that will depend solely upon you and your will. Isn't it ? So what do you think ? " 

In the meantime, Rey had also launched from the Minerva in the 'Legend' and was now helping Shinn in battling the 'Strike Freedom'. That little information, somehow make its way to the hangar of the Archangel where Athrun Zala was still staring up at the 'Infinite Justice' in silence.

"I'll fight ... " Athrun finally responded, as he turned towards the direction of the changing room and grabbed the nearest piloting suit from the lockers. Ironically, it just happened to be a purple piloting suit. 

/Ironic ... I always seemed to get either the red or the purple suit ... / Athrun thought to himself, as he headed back to the hangar where the 'Justice' was situated.

Giving the two ladies eyeing his actions from their respective positions, next to one another - one last look. Athrun Zala headed up towards the cockpit of the 'Justice' and get ready for the upcoming battle, despite his injuries. 

"Athrun-san ... " Meyrin whispered, worry and concern lurking behind her blue gray eyes.

Lacus take in her worried stance, and replied. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He made his decision to fight by his own will. Besides, there's no stopping him now that he had decided. 

That's just the way he was - Athrun Zala was never one to give up without a real fight. That's the reason why he was bestowed the 'Justice' - while Kira had the 'Freedom'. " 

Meanwhile, the bridge which received information of the 'Justice' heading out for battle from the technicians - asked about the identity of the pilot. Captain Ramius gasped upon the knowledge of Athrun Zala piloting the said unit, and muttered aloud.

"Athrun-kun was in the 'Justice' ? With his body still substaining serious injuries ?! " Captain Ramius was about to protest when Lacus Clyne stepped in and intervened.

"Captain Ramius, let him go. He decided upon this - himself. No one would be able to stop him now, you should know that - too. " 

"Alright ... Mirialla, open the gate - to allow his launching. " Captain Ramius instructed, with a sigh of resignation. 

Athrun Zala, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes in determination as he gripped the control of the 'Justice' tighter. 

"Athrun Zala - 'Justice' taking off! " Athrun uttered aloud into his communicator with the bridge of the Archangel, as the launching gate open to allow his departure.

---

Back on the bridge of the Minerva, Abby informed the Captain of the Archangel releasing another Mobile Suit into the battlefield.

"Eh ?! What is it - this time around ?" Captain Gladys asked for further clarification.

"The same one which returned to the Archangel - after the 'Freedom' descends, Madam! " Abby reported from her information gathered through the screen of the CIC control panel.

"EH ?!!! The 'Justice' ?! First 'Freedom' and now the 'Justice' - too ?! " Arthur gaped aloud, upon realization of the two legendary Mobile Suits uniting their forces - again, fighting for the Kingdom of ORB. 

Athrun approaches the battle site where Kira was battling both 'Legend' and 'Destiny' with the best of his ability - at the fastest speed he could travel, under his current body condition. 

Opening up a connection to the 'Freedom', and the 'Destiny' - Athrun shouted out for their attention.

Since the 'Destiny' have a open channel with the 'Legend' - Rey overheard his words to Shinn as well, and proceed to argue back with Athrun. While he fought Shinn and dodged attacks coming from Rey - Kira provided him with backing support. 

Cagalli, on the other hand, had arrived at the Headquarters and proceed to regroup the ORB's Defence line.

At the same time, Cagalli ordered for the guards to be stationed at the Kaguya Space Port - with exact orders to locate Lord Dijbil. Hoping that if they managed to get Lord Dijbil and handed him over to the ZAFT Forces - they might be able to end the war with the opposing party. 

Just then, they were informed of the Seirans' private shuttle taking off from the Main Island. 

Cagalli ordered for her fellow guards to shoot down the shuttle - while the Minerva send Lunamaria out in the 'Impulse' to do the same thing. However, despite the 'Impulse' being faster in terms of speed - the aiming was still not accurate enough to take down the fleeing shuttle.

Moreover, with the escape of the shuttle and the ZAFT Forces losing out to the ORB's Forces, namely the Archangel and the two legendary units. 

Captain Gladys ordered for a retreat - for if they persisted on attacking ORB, they will lose terribly. 

"But Captain ?! " Arthur started in surprise.

"We failed to take down the shuttle, although - there are no evidence of Lord Dijbil being on it. There's still the possibility of it - and we did not find him, anywhere else in ORB. Continuing the battle further would only resulted in our losing, since we are already in a disadvantageous position. 

Further more, the orders from the Chairman was to locate Dijbil - not fighting ORB in a war. " Captain Gladys reminded, as she signaled for all ZAFT Forces to withdraw themselves from ORB's territory - immediately.

In the meantime, Cagalli received knowledge of the retreat and informed her country's troops - not to pursue them further, if they are withdrawing themselves from battle-line.

Relief flooded through Athrun Zala's mind, as he fell unconscious the moment - the 'Destiny' and 'Legend' returned back to the Minerva. 

Thankfully, Kira had the 'Freedom' firmly attached itself to the 'Justice' and proceed to bring the unit together with the unconscious pilot back on board the Archangel.

Once both units landed themselves in the hangar of the Archangel - Kira immediately, headed over to the cockpit of the 'Justice' to retrieve the now unconscious pilot from the unit. 

Now as Kira placed Athrun Zala firmly on the ground, he proceed on to remove the helmet from Athrun's head and resisting himself from grimacing at the amount of blood gushing out from the re-open wound. 

Bracing himself mentally for what was to come, he pried open the pilot suit from Athrun's body and noticed more blood gushing out like a water tap. 

Behind Kira, Meyrin gasped in sheer terror upon the sight of Athrun's condition. Kira, immediately ordered for the medic crew to ready a stretcher and start patching up Athrun Zala before more blood loss occured.

---

Josephine Mckenzie, whom was the first to arrive at the site - had to resist her immediate urge to curse aloud. 

"Heine! Get over to the hospital - immediately! I need you to go to the blood bank and collect at least two bags of blood - of the universal blood group. " Josephine muttered aloud, as she inspected the condition of Athrun Zala - swiftly and barking out orders to the rest of the medic crew - professionally.

Behind Meyrin, Heine mentally berated Athrun Zala for playing 'hero' and now he had to play 'runner' and dashed over to the nearest hospital to get the bags of blood required for the blood transfusion.

"... Heine, don't bother with the running. You'll never get there in time - everywhere was in disarray ... Make use of the 'M1-Astray' instead, there's one available for usage - in the Morgenroete. " Michelle's voice came through from behind, as she descend from her 'Murasame' Unit.

"... Michelle - why are you here ? " Josephine asked, before turning to Heine and told the former to did as he was told.

"I left your elder brother and Nicol in charge - I figured, I'd better be here to deal with the aftermath. " Michelle replied, while giving directions to Heine - and instructing him on the operation of the M1-Astrays.

In the meantime, Cagalli was still busy with matters in the Military Headquarters - there are still a lot of after-effects from the last battle, that had yet to be dealt with. 

The pilots were given time to rest, but they were still loitering around the island - for the ZAFT Forces were still situated just outside of ORB's territory. Probably awaiting further instructions from their superiors, therefore, until they had totally disappeared from the ORB's surrounding area. All pilots are to be ready for another combat session. 

Cagalli, meanwhile, decided to inspect the damage done to her country - by doing a full inspection of the island from the helicopter, with Kisaka and James Mckenzie following her from behind in their respective 'Murasames' units.

Meanwhile, Talia Gladys issued a direct order for everyone to retreat back to the Carpentaria Base - using her authority as a fellow 'FAITH' member. The Mckenzie's team - upon receiving the order, send a quick message to the ORB's Headquarters to inform the former of the retreating order.

Matthew Haw was the one whom sighted the message and reported them to each and every fellow members on the ORB Military Forces. The Archangel crew received the same message, as they heaved a sigh of relief - before retreating back to the main port of the ORB's Military Facility Base.

Athrun Zala, meanwhile, was still unconscious from the blood loss and was now in the process of receiving an immediate blood transfusion treatment. 

Heine, was standing by the side - observing the treatment progress; admiring the professional and skillful way of how Josephine handled the blood transfusion process. Meyrin, on the other hand, was staying by the side of the unconscious pilot and observing the whole treatment process - with Lacus Clyne by her side. 

Auel Neider, in the meantime - was told to report to the cafeteria of the Archangel, as Neo Lorrnoke, his ex-Captain had wanted to speak with him. 

to be continued

Date started: 22/06/07

Date completed: 22/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	56. Chapter 56

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 56

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 56

---

C.E. 73, December 31

Time : 20 00 hours

Venue : ORB, Main Island - Onogoro

---

Kira Yamato stepped into the medic wing where Athrun was once again, hosted within. Nodding a polite greeting to Heine and Josephine, whom was just done with the blood transfusion procedure and was stepping away from the room - Kira approached the familiar pink haired songstress.

"Lacus ... how's Athrun ?" Kira spoke up, as he reached the former pop idol of the PLANTs.

"Aa... Kira, he's fine. Still unconscious from blood loss - but Josephine said he's fine now. Although, he might not wake in another hour's time. " Lacus responded, smiling at her fiance with relief.

"Good, and by the way - I've told Hilda and the guys to come over to the Archangel. Seeing that Cagalli had no idea where to place them - and their units. " Kira informed the pink-haired Coordinator with a smile.

"Oh, thanks ... you just did me a very big favour. I had almost forgotten about their presence - since Athrun had taken up all my attention, just now. " Lacus responded, gratefully. 

"Meyrin, come on ... let Athrun rest. We shall go and get ourselves some dinner, he won't be able to wake up now. You heard what Josephine said - in prior. Come back to him, perhaps in another hour's time. " Lacus told Meyrin, as she turned to coax the younger redhead away from Athrun's bedside.

Meyrin Hawke throw Athrun Zala another worried look, before allowing herself to be pull along by Lacus Clyne - heading towards the cafeteria of the Archangel. 

Along the hallway, just some distance away from the room which Athrun Zala had been placed in. 

Josephine Mckenzie and Heine Westernfluss were being told by a fellow ORB officer that Michelle had wanted to speak to them, as soon as possible. 

Heine shrugged, seeing that he was pretty much free - most of the time. Josephine, snuck a quick glance to her watch, before responding. 

"Sure, how about now ? I'm due to visit the laboratory in another hour's time. After that, my schedule would be swamped ... so ... if she wanted to talk, I think now would be best. " 

"Good, in that case - please follow me. " The ORB Officer, named Alan Spencer said - as he gestured for the two to follow his lead.

---

Meanwhile, in the Archangel cafeteria - Neo Lorrnoke was observing his former subodinate with interests.

Auel Neider swallowed hard, as he backed away from his Captain in response. Somehow, he was feeling uneasy about those piercing glances which his former Captain was directing towards him. 

"Auel Neider ?" Neo started, still eyeing the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot.

"Erm ... Yes ? " Auel responded, as he continued backing away from the advancing figure - whom had now changed into the official ORB uniform supplied by the Archangel Captain. 

"Tell me ... Auel, how on earth did you managed to survive ? I thought, you were gone for good when the 'Abyss' signal was lost. " Neo Lorrnoke, finally asked his question - since he never had a chance to do so, before now.

Auel heaved a sigh of relief, for a moment - he thought something bad was going to happen to him. Especially, when his Captain looked at him with so much interest as if he was some sort of rare phenomenom.

"Erm ... Josephine saved me ? She had the necessary healing medication supplies on her - when she found me ... so I managed to prolong my lifespan ?... " Auel responded, trying not to reveal too much of the situation. 

"I see ... but how did she get her hands on them ?" Neo Lorrnoke pressed on, knowing that those drugs cannot be obtained from normal pharmacy.

Auel gulped, before responding. "Captain ... she ... had her resource, that's what she told me. " 

Silence, and then laughter. Neo Lorrnoke had to give in to that particular doctor - even he, would never suspected a doctor being a spy for the Kingdom of ORB. 

Lord Dijbil would be hopping mad when he realized that he had been fooled by a mere female doctor, but then again - that is, if the former ever did paid much attention to whatever was going around. 

Just then, Meyrin arrived at the cafeteria with Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne - and was surprised to hear thundering laughter coming from within. 

They stepped into the cafeteria to see the pale-haired 'Extended' torn between amusement and terror, while the former Captain of the 'Phantom Pain' squad howling in laughter.

"What's going on here ?" Kira interrupted, not understanding the reason behind the laughter.

"Someone was obviously amused to find out that one of their fellow medical crew whom was an expert when it comes down to their 'Extended' programme - was actually one of the spies planted in the Earth Alliance Forces, by the late Lord Uzumi Nala Attha. " Michelle responded dryly.

"Michelle-san ... " Meyrin greeted, politely.

"Nice to see you, again. Meyrin Hawke - I heard about the tale of you saving Athrun from being pursuit by the ZAFT Forces ... Rather brave of you - I would say ... " Michelle commented, winking at Meyrin - playfully.

Meyrin blushes crimson, upon the mention of her reckless attempt at saving Athrun from being discovered in her room. 

"Michelle-san! " Meyrin wailed aloud, as she hide her flaming red cheeks by staring down on the ground - not looking at anyone else in the room.

Lacus smiled as she nodded her agreement to Michelle's statement, while Kira merely nodded his silent agreement. 

Kira knew and had heard about the whole story from Athrun and Cagalli, about how Meyrin had risked her own reputation by saving Athrun Zala from being pursuit. 

Moreover, he had also heard Cagalli's statement - commenting about how Meyrin must have adored Athrun to risk so much for him and his safety. After all, he had been outside the room when Cagalli uttered that particular statement.

In addition, he had been keeping an eye on Meyrin's reactions around Athrun - if he was around the area. He had noticed how frantic with worry the girl had been when Athrun fell unconscious after the recent battle ended - and after he retrieved the former from the cockpit of the 'Justice'. 

Furthermore, Meyrin Hawke had reacted exactly the same way as he would have expected from Cagalli - his twin sister, when it come down to issues revolving around his childhood best friend, Athrun Zala. He had no doubt with regards to the younger girl looking at Athrun Zala, his best friend - with hopes of establishing a relationship with the said pilot, namely in the fields of romance.

For the moment, that was all Kira could see - for he had yet to find time to converse with Athrun, on the issue of the unresolved relationship between the former and his twin sister - Cagalli. 

And also to touch upon the issue of Meyrin Hawke, finding out - exactly just what his best friend had to say in relations to the girl's feelings for him, and vice-versa.

Michelle chuckled aloud, before her expression turned to one of solemn and seriousness. "Right, enough of teasing remarks. I still had work to do - which was unfortunate. Speaking of work, I had better get going - I believed I told someone to bring Heine and Josephine to my office.

Oh right - while on the subject, Auel - do follow me along, as well. I need to have a word with you - too. "

---

C.E. 73, December 31

Venue: ORB - Archangel Medic Wing and the Parliament House

Time : 22 00 hours

---

Meyrin Hawke entered the medic wing to find Athrun Zala struggling to sit up in bed. Hurrying over as she placed the tray of food for the former by the bedside table - Meyrin Hawke turned her attention to the injured man on the bed as she helped to support the former as he sat up in bed.

"Athrun-san, are you alright ?" Meyrin asked, concern for the former evident on her expression.

Just then, the door to the medic wing slide open and admitted the entrance of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. They were, just in time - to overhear the question from Meyrin Hawke; directing towards Athrun Zala. 

Entering the room, Kira Yamato responded on behalf of Athrun Zala as he looked over to the red-haired female Coordinator.

"You'd better not asked Athrun - anything of that sort, under this circumstances. Because - he, would defintely answered you that he's alright and fine. " Kira commented, as he smiled wryly at the injured friend of his.

Lacus, whom heard Kira's statement - voiced her agreement in response to the brown-haired Coordinator's opinion. 

Athrun Zala, throw them both a look of annoyance before muttering their predicted response to the concern redhead - causing both Lacus and Kira to share another knowing smile.

Kira Yamato then turn to Athrun, and asked if he could turn on the television - by the former's bed. 

Upon Athrun's questioning look, Kira smiled and respond.

"Cagalli is going to broadcast her public address to the mass media. This is her first real step to start fixing everything that goes wrong in her earlier decision - before she could start to fix her mistakes, the first thing she had to do was to make her standing clear to the world watching her. 

Let's hear what she had to say - in response to the earlier battle and current situation. " 

With that, Kira turned on the television screen - as the image of Cagalli popped into view. Cagalli had been half-way through her speech when the image turned fuzzy and the image of Meer Campbell, Lacus Clyne's impersonator came into view. 

Athrun Zala turned his eyes towards Kira and Lacus, Meyrin was bewildered when Lacus nodded to Kira - as they both turned to leave the medic wing. 

As soon as the duo left the room, Meyrin turned her questioning eyes upon Athrun Zala - hoping the former could explain what just transpired between Lacus and Kira's silent communication through their mutual eye contact. 

Athrun smiled knowingly, as he replied. "They probably decide to try and put a stop to the ongoing fiasco of Meer Campbell's speech - as Lacus Clyne. They were probably heading towards Cagalli's location with the 'Strike Freedom' - now ... " 

That being said, they both turned curious eyes towards the television screen. 

Sure enough, ten minutes later - the image turned fuzzy, again. Only this time, instead of Cagalli's image - they found themselves staring into another image of Lacus Clyne. 

"Please do not be confused by her image and her speech. I am the /real/ Lacus Clyne. " Lacus said with a smile, her voice clear and without doubts - unlike Meer, whom was probably reading through her speech from a prepared script. 

Athrun and Meyrin smiled at the sight in front of their eyes. Heine, together with Josephine, Auel and Michelle - whom had been watching the same channel in Michelle's private office, grinned. 

Everywhere else, confusion was seen in people's eyes and expressions. Up in the space, the ZAFT Forces soldiers watching the news broadcast were all stunned with disbelief.

The Jule's Team - were just as confused. Dearka Elthman, despite knowing which Lacus was the real one - right from the beginning was just as baffled. He understood that the one currently standing next to the blonde princess of ORB - making her speech had been the real Lacus Clyne. 

However, what he did not understand was how the said Coordinator made her way back down to the ORB. The last time he checked, the former was on board the pink battlefleet - doing her job as the fleet's Captain.

The Chairman, in his office of the Gibraltar Military Base - were just as confused and baffled by Lacus Clyne's sudden appearance in ORB. He was, like the others - convinced that Lacus Clyne was still on board the Eternal, as the Captain of that pink battlefleet. 

"Just what the hell was going on here ?" Dearka Elthman finally blurted out, in sheer confusion and frustration - for being left out on the details.

Shiho and Yzak merely stared at the screen, and shrugged. Yzak Jule, then turned towards the blond and commented. 

"Damn if I know anything about /it/ ... If you want to know, go ask - /them/! " 

/Them ? What's he talking about / Dearka frowned, still in bewilderment. 

"He meant the - terminal! " Shiho muttered under her breath, as she passes by the blond pilot still staring up at the screen, in shock and surprise.

/Oh right ... the terminal ... / Dearka Elthman could smack himself on his head, they surely would have known something about how Lacus Clyne made her way down to ORB without making use of any shuttle. 

Meanwhile, the Chairman had ordered for the broadcasting on their side - to be terminated. Mentally, he cursed himself for not been able to foreseen such happenings; and now resulted in the confusion among his own Military troops. 

Informing the fellow ZAFT personnels in charge of arranging for his shuttle trip back to PLANTs, he amended his earlier booking and told them to prepare another shuttle for him. 

Now that the real Lacus Clyne had finally made her appearance in public, his 'Lacus Clyne' would no longer have any use to him. He would be getting rid of her - in time, but now is defintely not the time for such actions.

If possible, he wanted to get rid of the real one and had Meer Campbell taking up the role of the real Lacus - in future. 

In order to do that, he would require for the former to hide herself away from the public view - for the time being. Therefore, he had specially requested for a second shuttle. 

He would take the first shuttle and headed over to the Military fortress - Messiah. Meer Campbell, on the other hand - would be taking the next shuttle to the Lunar City and spend her days there - until the time comes for them to strike. 

Meanwhile, Rey Za Burrel was being questioned by both Lunamaria and Shinn Asuka - on the idea of which Lacus Clyne was real, and which was the imposter. Rey did not gave them any response, he merely responded that - he do not care about such things, all he did care about was the Chairman's ideas being the right path to take. 

Lunamaria Hawke, on the other hand, was confused further - for she suddenly remembered the conversation which she had overheard when she was following Athrun Zala, on a spying mission. 

During that conversation Athrun Zala shared with the Archangel crew members - she distinctively remembered one of them asking Athrun Zala on the reason why the real Lacus was been targetted by Coordinators - attempting to kill her. 

That time, Athrun Zala had failed to give them any positive response. Initially, she was baffled. Now - she was merely confused. 

to be continued

Date started: 22/06/07

Date completed: 23/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	57. Chapter 57

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 57

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 57

---

C.E 74, January 1

Time : 08 00 hours

Venue: ORB - Onogoro Island

---

Josephine Mckenzie sighed aloud, as she entered the guest room of her family residence to find her house-guest sleeping soundly, and blissfully. That was the main reason why Michelle had requested for a meeting with her yesterday, prior to her - making a trip down to the biomedical laboratory situated in the ORB's Memorial Hospital Building. 

While Auel Neider had been housed temporary on board of the Archangel, since that was apparently where the 'Extended' pilot's former superior had been placed. Heine was another case, entirely. Therefore, until Michelle had the opportunity to settle the issues relating to Heine Westernfluss - the former had to stay the night over at the Mckenzie's Residence.

Taking a deep breath, Josephine spoke up in her loudest tone of voice. "Rise and Shine - Mr Westernfluss! "

Heine Westernfluss let out a groan, before opening his sleepy eyes reluctantly. The sight of the female doctor staring down at him - was enough to render him completely awake. Bloting upright to a sitting position, Heine asked.

"What time was it now ? " 

Josephine turned her gaze towards the alarm clock placed on the desk, situated in the guest room which Heine had been staying in - for the night, and replied. "Seven-thirty ." 

"..." Heine said nothing, merely stared silently back at the female whom was still eyeing him with those piercing eyes of hers.

After a while, Josephine sighed aloud and said. "Michelle called a moment earlier, informing me that - /you/ are to meet up with her, over at the Morgenroete in another hour's time. So I thought, I should probably wake you before I left for my work. " 

With that said, Josephine turned on her heels - wanting to get a headstart in her morning routine.

"Wait! " Heine started, only to fell silent when the former turn to regard him - with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes ? I still have another patient to take a look at - and then, I need to go and visit Auel to see if he need any help with the new drug I prescribe for his usage. So if you have a question - better ask me, right away. " Josephine informed the former, matter-of-factly.

"Erm ... I ... " Heine stuttered for a while, before rolling his eyes and simply asked aloud. "Just what am I supposed to do now - around here ? " 

Josephine sighed, and replied. "Why don't you ask Michelle that ? I mean - you are going to meet up with her, right ? Besides, she's probably meeting up with you because she had found something which you could be doing ... If you are so eager to get to work - why don't you go visit her as soon as you are done with your morning routine or something ?! " 

With that, Josephine bade the former farewell as she went towards the next door - and proceed to check on the condition of Athrun Zala.

---

Upon entering the room of Athrun Zala - Josephine was once again, met up by the sight of the disobedient patient trying to move around on his own - again. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Zala! What exactly do you think - you are doing ? " Josephine Mckenzie interjected, her tone stern and filled with disapproval.

Athrun Zala stared at the newcomer in shock, and bewilderment. Having constantly either been unconscious or pre-occupied by other matters, Athrun Zala honestly had no idea on whom the newcomer - questioning his actions, was. 

Upon sighting the blank look on Athrun Zala's facial expression, Josephine sighed - for she knew she need to re-introduce herself to the former. 

"I am Josephine Mckenzie - younger sister of James Mckenzie, I assume you know my elder brother. Anyway - I am supposed to be your doctor, since I was the one whom first provided you with treatment when you were found in that damaged cockpit of the 'Gouf'. Secondly, I was also the one whom revived you - last night, when you nearly died from the blood loss. 

Speaking of which, you should probably send your appreciations over to your fellow comrade - Mr. Westernfluss, I believe. Since, I had to resort to treat you - with an immediate blood transfusion process. 

Somehow, Mr. Westernfluss ended up having to make a trip to the hospital just to get me two pack of those universal blood pack for your blood transfusion treatment. So unless you wanted to risk your wounds re-opening, again - I would suggest for you to settle back down in bed - or else, I'll get someone to play 'nurse' for you! "

Athrun stared and gaped at the female doctor - looking not much older than himself, addressing him in such a formal manner. He could not help but asked - the first question that popped into mind.

"Pardon my inquiry, just how /old/ are you ? You certainly do not look much older than myself ... and yet, you are behaving - like a professional ... " 

Josephine sighed, that was another common question she had to respond - each time she come across someone whom had no idea of her background information. 

"Mr. Zala, I can most certainly assured you that - I am a certified /professional/ in the fields of medication. To answer your question - I am indeed only /one year older/ than you are. However, having been accustomed to the ways of healing since the tender age of five. I believed - I had had enough experience when it comes down to judging a fellow patient's condition. 

Moreover, I had been placed in the Earth Alliance Forces as a spy for the Kingdom of ORB - as a fellow member of the medic crew; since I graduated from the Medication Institute of ORB by the age of 15. I had seen enough cases of young soldiers ended up in your particular state - and therefore, I believed my judgement on your current physical condition was - anything but unprofessional. " 

"..." Athrun was totally speechless, not knowing how to respond - he merely, laid back down on his bed and allowed the former to check his injuries and examine his condition - in silence.

By the time the former was done with the inspection and examination, Meyrin had already entered his room - and proceed to place his breakfast tray by his bedside table. 

"Good morning, Dr. Mckenzie ... " Meyrin greeted the former with a smile.

The female doctor nodded in response, before responding with her own greeting. "Good morning, and next time - drop the formal address. Just call me by my name - Josephine. 

I hated being called the term - Dr. Mckenzie. Besides, there's simply too much people going by that term - around here. I think, there's others up in the PLANTs - being called that as well. 

I've simply too many distant relatives going by that designation. Just call me - Josephine. " 

Meyrin nodded, and Josephine smiled - before turning her attention back to Athrun Zala and said.

"I want you to stay in bed for the next forty eight hours - after that stunt you pulled, yesterday. I am not trusting you to walk around here - again. " 

With that said, Josephine turned on her heels and left the room. This time, to go in search for her second, and probably the last patient she had - on board of the Archangel.

---

"... Very strict and stern doctor - down there ... I think I've never met anyone that professional - before. " Athrun Zala finally managed, still staring at the now closed door in shock.

Meyrin shrugged, as she handed the tray over to the blue-haired Coordinator - before responding. 

"Yeah, I think she was the most responsible and knowledgeable doctor I've ever seen - especially, when it comes down to being a medic crew staff stationed on board of the battlefleet. Normally, I thought doctors with her type of personality and characteristics could only be found in the hospital buildings. " 

Silence stung the air, as Athrun ate his breakfast in peace - with Meyrin observing him from the side. 

"Meyrin ... " Athrun started, not knowing how to phrase his words.

Meyrin cocked her head slightly to the side, as she regarded Athrun - in silent anticipation. "Yes ?" 

"I ... Sorry ... I never had a chance to apologize to you - properly. " Athrun finally said, as he stared down at his breakfast tray in silence.

Meyrin sighed, as she responded. "It's alright, Athrun-san. I never blamed you ... I helped you because I wanted to do so. Besides, I did it by my own will - you did not force me to help against my will. Therefore, there's really no need for you to apologize. " 

"But ... I ... I'd not only get you into trouble with the ZAFT Forces, but also caused you to betray your elder sister's trust in you - during the process of your helping me. 

Moreover, I took you along with me - thinking that I could saved you from being killed. Yet, I was unable to defeat Shinn - and instead, nearly gotten us both killed by his 'Destiny'. 

I wondered what the rest of your family members will think about - this entire situation. " Athrun continued on his speech, not looking at the young redhead whom was eyeing him, all the while.

"No ... even if you did not take me along, I will still die. Judging from the Chairman's actions - I will still be eliminated for helping you. However, it was because of your decision to bring me along with you - did I finally escape from the fate of dying. 

Sure, we both escaped from the fate of dying by a narrow margin. However, we are not dead - and that's all that mattered to us, now. As for what the rest of my family members would think of this incident - I assured you, they would never know. 

Neither of them had survived long enough to know of this incident - my elder sister was the only living kin relative I had left in this world. " Meyrin replied to Athrun's statement - trying hard to control her emotions, and to prevent herself from crying.

"Eh ?! " Athrun blinked as he turned to regard the redhead in shock, he was about to enquire on the former's response when the door to his room slided open - to admit the entry of a familiar green-haired Coordinator.

"I think I can answer that question of yours - Athrun ... " Nicol Amalfi spoke up from his position, as he entered the room of Athrun Zala of the medic wing - on board the Archangel.

"Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke were the only sole survivors of the Hawke family. The whole family had been living in Junius 7 - when the tragedy took place. The only reason why Lunamaria and Meyrin both managed to survive the tragedy was simply because - they were visiting my family when the tragedy occured. 

After that, they had been living with my family - and both of them had enlisted themselves with the Military; after my so-called 'death' by the hands of the 'Strike'. " Nicol informed Athrun Zala, matter-of-factly. 

Turning to the stunned and speechless female in the same room, Nicol smiled a sad smile as he greeted his cousin from his maternal side of the family. 

"Hello cousin - nice to see you, again. Meyrin ... " Nicol greeted, as he headed towards the overwhelm redhead.

"Nicol ?! You ... You're not dead ? " Meyrin finally managed, as tears welled up in her eyes.

Nicol Amalfi smiled sadly, before shaking his head in response. "No ... I am still alive ... I was rescued by the ORB's Patroling Team. However, I was on the brink of dying back then. Not knowing if I can survived - they did not contact anyone from the ZAFT Forces. 

When I did came back to the world of living after months of being in a state of comatose, the Kingdom of ORB was already in their final stages of the preparation for the battle against the Alantic Federation. 

Somehow, I ended up helping them out - Athrun knew about my being alive. However, it was too late to change anything by the time the war was over and done with. Therefore, I ended up coming back to ORB and remaining here - going by the new identity of 'Nicholas Dino'. " 

Meyrin stared at Nicol with disbelief, before asking if his parents had been told of his survival. 

Nicol shook his head, and signaled a negative response - before adding as an afterthought. 

"No, I did not inform them. Nothing could be harder than losing a son - twice. I am unable to go back to the PLANTs, because I am already 'dead' to them. Having my parents' informed of my survival - but unable to return to them, would make their hearts break for a second time. 

Therefore ... I chose to remain here, in ORB - and constantly keeping myself update on their happenings through Michelle's help. " 

"Aa... Michelle-san ... was she the reason why you survived from the last war ?" Meyrin enquired, not really understanding the situation - back then and now.

Athrun and Nicol shared a common look among themselves, before responding. "Oh ... you had no idea - what to expect from her, all the time ... " 

"Eh ?" Meyrin blinked in bewilderment, not understanding their response.

Just then, the door slided open - again. This time, it was Melody Haw - coming into the room. 

The first thing she did was to call out for Nicol's attention, before greeting the other two occupants of the room - politely.

"Athrun Zala, Meyrin Hawke ... nice to see you people, awake - this time around. The last time, I saw the two of you, both of you were unconscious from the 'Destiny' attack. Anyway, that's not my reason for coming here ... " 

Turning to Nicol, Melody said. "You are needed - at the Defence Headquarters! Father send me to collect you - claiming to say that someone need to be there to supervise on the situation, out there. 

The Astrays had been told to remove the damages from the island and coastline - that was being affected by the last battle. 

The Seirans' House were totally crushed - and we need to see to its' disposal. My father need to head over to the Parliament House for an emergency meeting - Cagalli and Michelle, are going to do a complete re-formatting and re-grouping on the Military, Parliament and its' Cabinet members. " 

Nicol turned panicking eyes on Melody and asked, "Why was it me - whom was summoned to do the supervising ? I thought it should be your duty ? " 

Melody sighed, "No choice - Melissa was still over at the Victoria, Earth Alliance Base with her husband to keep an eye on the Earth Alliance Forces' actions. I am to cover up for her duties - Michelle was otherwise occupied with being Cagalli's advisor. Mirialla, on the other hand, had duties to do - on board the Archangel. 

Therefore, you are to oversee the supervising work of the Astrays. Do it for me - please ?! " 

Nicol sighed aloud, before nodding and turning to address his younger cousin and Athrun Zala. 

"Duty calls ... I'll popped over and visit you two - again, soon. As soon as I am done with the task assigned to me. Take care! "

With that, Nicol and Melody left the medic wing - still conversing on the duties assigned to them both. While Athrun responded to Meyrin's question on Melody and Nicol's relationship, he also filled the former in - on the fact that Melody was the younger sister of Michelle Haw. 

to be continued

Date started: 23/06/07

Date completed: 23/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	58. Chapter 58

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 58

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 58

---

C.E. 74, January 8

Venue: ORB

---

"Alright, Mr. Zala - I now declared you well enough to roam around the area. However, no piloting of Mobile Suits - just yet! " Josephine proclaimed, as she double-confirmed the notes written on her clipboard - before leaving the room.

"Aa... finally! I was wondering how long I would be kept in bed - after my heroic acts of piloting a Mobile Suit in that body condition ... " Athrun mumbled to himself, but Meyrin - whom was beside him throughout the examination process; throw the former a look of annoyance.

"Athrun-san! How could you simply dismissed the matter - that easily! You had me worried sick for days! I really thought that - you were going to die from all that blood loss, when I first saw your condition after that battle! " Meyrin interjected, pointedly.

"... " Athrun fell silent, as he took in the look of annoyance on the younger girl's expression. Sighing aloud, Athrun addressed the former whom was in the midst of berating him. "Meyrin ... sorry. " 

Meyrin stopped berating the blue-haired Coordinator, and instead - merely settled for a sigh of relief. 

"Meyrin ... do you mind collecting my uniform from the lockers ? I felt like taking a walk around the area ... " Athrun spoke up, breaking the tranquil silence between them.

Meyrin nodded wordlessly, as she headed over to the side of the room - and retrieved a set of ORB uniform for Athrun's use. 

Athrun blinked, half-expecting the former to make a trip to the lockers room and collect his uniform for him. 

Therefore, the sight of Meyrin merely opening up a drawer of a cabinet situated by the side of the room and took out the set of ORB uniform - prepared for his usage, rendered him speechless.

Meyrin smiled, and said. "Kira-san brought it over for you - yesterday night. Claiming to say, it will make things easier for you - so you do not have to go all the way over to the other end of the ship to collect the uniforms from the locker room, when you need them. "

"Aa... I see ... " Athrun smiled in response, trusting Kira to prepare everything for him - without him asking, in prior.

"Ano ... may I ask you something, Athrun-san ?" Meyrin started, having spending the last few days dwelling on several questions - swimming around in her mind.

Athrun nodded, gesturing for the former to do so - as he buckled up his belt to the ORB uniform. 

"Just how did you get to know Kira-san ? Also ... about your engagement to Ms. Lacus ... I can't help but noticed the way Kira-san and Ms. Lacus interacts with one another ... " Meyrin started, blurting out questions after questions - before blushing crimson upon the sight of Athrun Zala regarding her with amusing eyes.

"Alright, I guess - its' time I clarify certain things with you ... things that the public really had no idea about ... " Athrun responded, as he smiled at the blushing redhead in front of him.

"First of all, Kira and I - we were childhood friends. Best friends, in fact ... I doubt you are interested in finding out everything about him - let's just say, somehow - he incidentally, ended up helping Captain Ramius back in the last war. 

Back then, the Archangel were still part of the Earth Alliance Forces - and thus, Kira ended up piloting the infamous 'Strike'.

There's this one time - Kira took the escape pod which Lacus was in it. They met - and Lacus fell in love with him, at first sight. Ironic but true - since I was fighting Kira back then, with the difference in our alliances. 

Then, when I thought he 'killed' Nicol ... I accidentally killed his other best friend - Tolle Koenig, Mirialla Haw's ex-boyfriend. 

With that incident, we ended up trying to kill one another - for good ... I self-destructed since I had absolutely no confidence at killing him, but he did not die - he was merely blasted off by the impact. 

Somehow, Reverend Malchio brought him up to the PLANTs and he was placed under the care of Lacus Clyne. 

After he recovered, Lacus gave him the 'Freedom' and she, on the other hand, was declared traitors as her father was - by the Chairman, Patrick Zala. In short, my father - because they held opposite views in terms of the war. 

I was then told to take the 'Justice' and went off supposedly to locate and eliminate the 'Freedom' and the other personnels whom knew of its' existence. However, I ended up doing the entire opposite, by helping Kira - instead.

Then, I had stupidly went back to the ZAFT and questioned my father on his intentions to wipe the Naturals off the world. He caught me - and Lacus saved me, using the 'Eternal' - she had managed to seize from the ZAFT Forces. From then on, we proceed to end the first war. 

However, there was something else - my father told me that the engagement with Lacus was called off; when Lacus was declared traitor to the PLANTs - by him. Ever since then, Kira was involved with Lacus ... " 

Athrun then turned to regard Meyrin for a moment, before shrugging and said. "Well... that's all that happened in the last war ... The rest of the story - I think you know already. Somehow, I always ended up being saved by females ...

First Lacus, and now - you ... Oh, and the time I self-destructed ... I was found by Cagalli ... "

"Oh ... and you just let Ms. Lacus go to Kira-san, like this ? " Meyrin asked, bewildered.

Athrun shrugged, before replying. "Well ... our engagement had been an arranged union by our fathers. So ... I don't really have any hard feelings with Lacus falling for Kira - instead ... " 

"Oh ... so what about you and Ms. Cagalli ?" Meyrin asked, not knowing why she had the urge to ask such a question. Moreover, she was baffled by her own anxiety and nervousness when she asked the blue-haired Coordinator - that particular question.

Upon Meyrin's question on his relationship with Cagalli, Athrun fell silent. He was suddenly at a loss of speech. Honestly, that was something he never bothered with questioning himself. 

His relationship with Cagalli had always been fuzzy and blurred - he never did bothered with sorting out his feelings for the former. 

In fact, he never knew if he was indeed in 'love' with the former. Between the two of them, it was always Cagalli that voiced her feelings aloud to him. Whereas he, himself - on the other hand, never take initiative when it comes down to their relationship with one another. The only time he did anything without being prompted by the former was his decision to give - Cagalli, the ring before he left for the PLANT. 

However, when he heard the news of Cagalli marrying Yuuna Roma Seiran - he was merely shocked and felt betrayed, but that was all. 

Other than that, he felt basically nothing - his heart did not even clench in agony; like he had first thought to be. Then, when he met up with Cagalli and Kira at the island of Crete - and he saw his ring on Cagalli's finger, again.

He merely felt awkward, and troubled. He had flinched away at the sight of it, and focused his attention - elsewhere. Anger was there, back then - along with a sense of betrayal. This time around, when he saw it for another time - on Cagalli's finger, during his conversation with the former in this very room.

Athrun Zala felt something else, the anger and betrayal was no longer there - but denial was present. Then Cagalli had asked if he could forgive her for her actions, and about her almost marrying Yuuna Roma Seiran. 

Athrun felt nothing - but mere understanding of her actions. He understood that Cagalli was doing those things because she cared for her country, and that she thought she was saving her country - by doing those things which she did. 

"Athrun-san ?" Meyrin's inquring voice snapped him back into reality, as he proceed to shake his head - in order to clear his mind. 

Turning back to Meyrin, Athrun responded. "Sorry for spacing out ... but can we drop the subject for now ? I am rather confused - at the moment. For I had yet to have the time to sort things out, myself ... let alone providing you with any logical response. " 

"Eh ? " Meyrin blinked, before nodding and said. "It's okay ... I should be the one to apologize for asking you such personal questions ... " 

Athrun heaved a sigh of relief as he shook his head at the former, and said. "No ... it's alright. You just ask me a question - nothing that required a formal apology. You're just being curious, that's all ... "

"Oh ... and care to join me for a walk around the area ? It's kind of strange to be walking around - alone, aimlessly ...

By the way, I've been meaning to ask you ... why did you refer me as Athrun-san, instead of just calling me by my name - like your elder sister did ?" Athrun asked, smiling at the former.

"Eh ? Oh ... I don't know, I guess it's a habit of mine ... Moreover, you return as a fellow member of 'FAITH' back then. Therefore - I treated you like a superior of mine, thus the formal addressing of your name ... " Meyrin replied, with a frown as she tried to recall her reason behind her addressing Athrun Zala - the way she does.

"I see ... in that case, call me Athrun - instead! After all that troubles that I've brought you - I hardly deemed it necessary for you to respect me, any longer. Just refer me as - Athrun, Athrun-san sounds too formal and respectful to me. So ... are you coming with me, for the walk ?" 

"Alright ... and of course, I am coming with you - on your walk, Athrun! " Meyrin responded, beaming a cheerful smile at the blue-haired pilot.

---

The duo had been viewing the peaceful scenery of ORB and inspecting the damage done to the main island of ORB, through its' latest battle from the Archangel's deck - when Kira Yamato approached the two of them.

"Athrun ... nice to see that you are now able to get out of that room and out from your bed. " Kira commented, as he approached the duo - surveying the island's condition.

"Kira ... Kira-san ... " Both Athrun and Meyrin greeted the newcomer, as Kira nodded his acknowledgement to their greetings.

"Athrun ... care to keep me company for a while ?" Kira asked, glancing at Athrun - pointedly.

Athrun sighed, knowing what to expect from the former. Kira had specifically hinted at him that a private conversation was needed - and probably had something in relation to Cagalli and his relationship. 

Turning to Meyrin with an apologetic expression, Athrun said. "Meyrin ... do you mind heading back on your own ? I think I need to talk to Kira - privately for a while ... " 

Meyrin glances over at Kira Yamato, before turning back to the blue-haired Coordinator and nodded silently as she made her way - away from the two pilots.

As soon as Meyrin was out of sight and out of earshot, Athrun turned his attention back to his childhood friend - Kira Yamato and commented.

"Alright, shoot! I know you had questions and things to say ... and now that Meyrin was no longer around, feel free to broadcast them to me ... "

Kira threw his best friend a dry look, before responding. "You know very well - about what I had in mind to ask you ... Do you still need me to voice them aloud, to you ?"

Athrun sighed as he glances away from his childhood friend, instead - he faced the surrounding scenery, while he pondered over his response to be given to his friend.

"Are you asking for your own understanding, or are you helping Cagalli with her questioning ?" Athrun finally asked, hoping that it was the former than the latter.

Kira arched an eyebrow at Athrun, before responding. "For myself - Cagalli hardly need my interfering ... She knew what to do and can come to her own decision, in her own time. " 

"... Then, I supposed you want to know what I intend to do with Cagalli and my feelings for Meyrin - as well ? " Athrun eyed Kira, as he commented matter-of-factly.

Kira shrugged, as he replied. "Well ... that was one way of putting it ... " 

"Right ... honestly, I don't know. " Athrun responded, Kira remained silent - waiting for Athrun to continue his earlier statement.

"I supposed I am not oblivious to Meyrin's feelings for myself - I knew it, I had always known about her being fond of me. In fact, not just her - I had attracted many females' attention during my latest re-entry to the ZAFT. 

However, I had ignored most of them ... or rather, try my best to ignore them. " Athrun paused in his speech, as he frowned to re-organize his thoughts. 

"Then, when I was being pursued by the Chairman - I accidentally chanced upon Meyrin's room. I had no idea it was her room, in prior to my entering and locking the door - after my entry. I had seek her cooperation to keep her silence, while I attempted to escape from her room. Yet, she offered to hide me and helped me without questions asked. 

I think you heard how she did 'saved' me from Mirialla and Cagalli, already - so I need not bother with the story, again. Anyway, when we get to the hangar and got discovered by Rey - I knew I cannot leave her behind. " 

Athrun took a moment to compose himself, as memories of that day - came flooding back to him, in a rush.

"Somehow, I cannot bear the thought of leaving her behind - alone, while I escaped. Especially when I knew what was going to happen to her, if I left her behind - so I took her along with me. I did not think then, I merely reacted. Therefore - I felt relieved when she did took my offered hand, without hesitation. 

Then, when Shinn charged towards us with the 'Destiny' - I tried my best to shield her. I wanted to protect her from being harmed. In fact - I could not bear with the thought if she was to die for the sake of me. So, I did my best to prevent her from dying - by enduring everything with my own body as I shielded her from the impact of the explosion. 

I guess I succeeded - after all, since we had both managed to survive. " Athrun let out a dry laugh as he reached the end of that dreadful memory, before continuing on his story. 

"Then when I awake on the Archangel, and I saw you - I knew I was safe. The moment the thought struck me, I thought about Meyrin - for it would have guilted me for life, if I survived and she did not. Therefore, I was more than relieved when you informed me about her being in a better condition than I am. 

I guess I was kind of glad about having her around to help and support me - when I was in need of assistance. However, I am still guilty about dragging her down along with me - involving her in my situation with the Chairman. 

Furthermore, I had caused her to betray her only living kin - her elder sister, in the process of helping me escape. Her family members - like my mother, was 'killed' in the 'Bloody Valentine' incident. Anyway, during the latest ORB battle - she was also helping with the Archangel CIC, since I wanted to do something to help - before your arrival with the 'Justice'. 

I was kind of unwilling to let her help with the CIC of the Archangel - for I do not want her to fight against the ZAFT Forces, or rather - to fight against the Minerva. Because the feeling of fighting against your fellow kind and comrades was hard to swallow - I know, since I had been feeling the exact same way back in the last war. 

Yet, she insisted upon helping and admitted that she wanted to be where I was - and pleaded for me not to leave her behind, alone. 

The sight of her pleading eyes had my resolutions melted down - thus, I allowed her to stay on, and stay by my side. " Athrun paused in his story, suddenly at a loss of what to say next. 

Finally, Athrun sighed - and turned to Kira and said. "Alright, I gave up ... I had no idea of my feelings towards Meyrin Hawke - still. Well, at least - I've got no exact answer to that question, yet. However, I believed I can safely assumed that I 'like' Meyrin Hawke - to a certain extent. 

After all, I enjoyed her company - more than the times, whereby I'm around her elder sister, Lunamaria Hawke and Meer Campbell, Lacus impersonator. Maybe, even Cagalli - when I compared Meyrin to the former. 

Cagalli can be really loud, and bossy - at times. Meyrin, on the other hand - was soft spoken and quiet. Basically, the two of them were total opposite of one another. 

So, I can't really say for sure - which one of them do I actually prefer, at this point of time. " 

Kira Yamato nodded, as he patted his best friend on the back - with understanding. He knew about his friend's dilemma - he had been facing the same dilemma before, during the first war. He had been trapped between Fllay and Lacus - back then. However, Fllay did not survived the war - thus, he had had an easier time coming to a decision to be involve with Lacus.

Athrun Zala, on the other hand, was trapped between two women - both alive and probably were in 'love' with him. 

to be continued

Date started: 23/06/07

Date completed: 23/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	59. Chapter 59

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 59

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 59

---

C.E. 74, January 10

Time : 10 00 hours

Venue : ORB - Archangel

---

Athrun traveled to the bridge of the Archangel with Meyrin accompanying him - Kira had told him that Lacus had something to share with them, and that they will need to discuss further on the situation. 

News of the 'Januarius' being hit by 'Requieum' had reaches them - and the Minerva was now heading back up to the Space to prepare for the full blown war situation between the Earth Alliances Forces and the ZAFT. 

Cagalli had also managed to find time to come over for the meeting - for they still need to decide on their next decision, as a team. 

Athrun was generally surprised to find Michelle present for the meeting as well, he would have thought the former to be absent from this particular meeting. Yet, the former was present - probably had something to share with them as well.

As soon as everyone was gathered on the bridge of the Archangel, Lacus brought up the issue of the Chairman's motive behind this particular war. Showing them the notes of the 'Destiny Plan' which Dacoasta had retrieved from Mendal Colony, Lacus proceeded to explain to them the meaning behind the 'Destiny Plan'.

"In short - the ultimate form of us - the Coordinators. Whereby everything was decided upon the genes within our bodies - and programmed into us, since we were born into this world. " Athrun summarized, through narrowed eyes.

Meyrin Hawke, behind Athrun - gasped in shock, at the end of Athrun's statement.

"What ?! Then ... all our efforts, and all our doings now - would be pointless in the end ? Then, should we just give up everything and leave things be ?! " Cagalli started in agitation, finding the whole plan - disbelieving.

"In short ... it was pointless and useless to fight against our fate ? Is that it ? Chairman Durandul's plan ? If that's the case, should we continue to fight ? " Neo Lorrnoke commented.

"I'll fight - there's no way am I letting my genes to decide the way I lead my life for me! " Athrun responded - with determination.

"If I may input something into this discussion ? " Michelle interrupted, and without waiting for a response - she continued on. "I'll say this plan is bloody ridiculous and stupid! "

"Yes, we - humans should fight for our own beliefs, ideals and dreams. Those were not to be decided by our genetic information, because - these are what that makes us as human beings. What is the point of us existing as human beings - if we cannot even decide on our beliefs, dreams and ideals - by ourselves ? " Lacus Clyne interjected.

"Exactly why we should not give up ... " Kira emphasised, as he turned towards Athrun. "Athrun ... we'll go too ... Back to the space! "

"Kira ... " Athrun started, before nodding his agreement as he took Kira's offered hand in response.

"What about you ?" Neo directed the question to Captain Ramius, whom in turn - express her wish to fight as well.

"Alright, in that case - I shall get on with the preparations for the Archangel to head up to space. " Cagalli spoke up, bringing a close to the meeting on the Archangel bridge.

"Right, and I shall see to the arrangements for Heine Westernfluss and Auel Neider. They have been hanging around doing nothing - for quite some time now. Well, they were both veterans ... so there's really no point for them to be doing amateur jobs all the time. " Michelle muttered aloud, drawing Athrun Zala's attention to herself.

"Michelle ... just what do you intend to do with them ? I assume you will be joining us - up in space ? " Athrun Zala voiced his query aloud.

Michelle nodded, as she responded. "Yes, I'll be joining you guys for the trip back up to the space. However, I am at a loss of what to make those two do ... but I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something ... " 

With that, Michelle left the bridge - in search for the two former pilots for the Earth Alliance and ZAFT Forces, respectively.

---

Meanwhile, back up in space - the Jule's Team were busy fighting the fellow Earth Alliance Forces whom fired the 'Requieum' towards the PLANTs. Due to the 'Januarius' being hit - Yzak and Dearka's rage were fueled as they fought their opponents. 

Minerva, on the other hand, was on their way back to the Space - from Carpentaria. Rey had filled Lunamaria in on the fact that Athrun Zala was still alive and was now piloting the 'Justice' - on board of the Archangel. He also added that, if Meyrin was still alive - she would most probably be on the ship, together with Athrun Zala.

Lunamaria, whom received the information was caught between relief and anger - directing towards Athrun Zala. Then again, there was also confusion - due to the two Lacus Clyne that appeared in front of them, recently.

Back in ORB, Heine Westernfluss and Auel Neider was summoned to the office of Michelle Haw in the Morgenroete.

Signaling for them to enter the office, she gestured for them to take a seat - in front of her. 

"Alright, I've called you two over here today, to discuss of your respective duties. Actually, I'm having some difficulty in deciding on your tasks and duties. 

Unlike the time with Nicol, I cannot simply just throw you a random Mobile Suit and asked you to pilot them. So, after discussing the situation over with Nicol Amalfi and my younger sister - Melody, I had decided upon your respective duties. " Michelle informed them, matter-of-factly.

Turning her attention to Auel Neider, Michelle handed the former a folder - and said. 

"I, hereby - assigned you officially to the command of James Mckenzie. You, are to follow him - and obey his every orders issued. A Mobile Suit Unit will be issued to you - later on. Not much programming was needed on your part, I doubt you know how to program them - either. 

The OS input would be the exact same one as the ZAFT typical operating code - since you can pilot the 'Abyss' then I think you would not have too much of a problem, using a machine running on the OS code of a Coordinator's ability. "

"Heine, you - on the other hand, will be staying put in ORB. You are to obey the orders of Nicol Amalfi - without questions asked. You will be assisting him - in the re-grouping of the Military Forces of ORB. 

Since, I am going to be away - Melody will be taking over the role of my father, as the acting 'Head' of Military Affairs. 

My father, on the other hand, will be helping Cagalli with political affairs. Is that clear ?! " Michelle asked, as she handed the folder which was labeled with Heine's name on it - to the former ZAFT 'FAITH' member.

Auel nodded, while Heine frowned as he asked. "Does that means we are now enlisted in the ORB's Military ? "

Michelle sighed, and replied. "Well... yes and no. Yes, but not official - yet. You two will be fully inducted, once we had everything cleared up and settled. Since, we are in the middle of re-grouping and re-organizing the government and authorities - I think the induction can wait until later. "

Just then, the door to Michelle's office opened up and admitted the entry of both James Mckenzie and Nicol Amalfi. Michelle nodded to them both, and stated.

"Good, now that you two are here ... James, take Auel to the specified Mobile Suit Unit. Although, I think Athrun might be really surprised if he were to see the Mobile Suit given to Auel's usage. 

Nicol, you are to brief Heine on the rules, regulations and expectations of your team. I believed you know what I meant. 

Anyway, although - its' still early ... but I think, it's time for you to have /this/. " Michelle said, as she handed Nicol a small box.

Nicol arched an eyebrow at Michelle, as he eyed the box warily. "Please tell me - you are not giving me a 'FAITH' pin-badge ... "

Michelle rolled her eyes at the green-haired Coordinator, as she respond. "No ... I am no Chairman Durandul - so it cannot be the 'FAITH' pin badge. However, its' function was similar to the 'FAITH' pin-badge. " 

Nicol gaped, as he stared at Michelle in shock. "Don't tell me its' the logo of the - 'LOYAL' or the - 'TRUST'. Worst - it could even be the 'ACES'. "

Michelle only smiled secretly, as she remained silent. Opening the box warily, Nicol allowed his surprise to show - when he noticed the pin-badge in the box.

"Are you serious about giving me /this? " Nicol asked, staring at Michelle in shock.

Michelle nodded, as Nicol's eyes widen in surprise. "But ... why the 'TRUST' ? I was under the impression that - the 'TRUST' was only given to a minority of the members on the Military Special Squad. " 

Michelle stared Nicol in the eye, as she answered. "Simple ... because I 'TRUST' you. So I let you have it ... 'LOYAL' was practically given to anyone whom was loyal to the Kingdom of ORB and its' ideals as well as the beliefs of the nation. 

Moreover, the 'LOYAL' pin-badge could only be given out by Lady Cagalli - herself, and my father, as well as your fiancee - Melody Haw. " 

Nicol stared at Michelle for some time, before nodding as he saluted the former - with respect as he pinned the badge to the collar of his ORB uniform, proudly.

"Good ... now go on and brief Heine on his responsibilities. Don't keep him waiting for you ... Shoo! I have other work to do. " Michelle stated, as she dismissed the green-haired Coordinator from her office.

---

Back on board the Archangel, Athrun Zala was seen on the deck - conversing with a certain redhead. The bandage on his head - had just been removed by Josephine Mckenzie; since the wound was no longer serious enough to require bandaging. 

"Meyrin ... are you sure you want to join us ? I'm sure Cagalli would not mind having you in the country - while we are away ... " Athrun asked, eyeing the younger girl with a frown.

Meyrin shakes her head at Athrun's suggestion for her to remain behind while they headed back up to the space, she knew the former was reluctant to have her fought against her own kind, and especially her elder sister - Lunamaria Hawke. 

After all, they had a very good chance at encountering the Minerva while being up in the space. However, she cannot bear the thought of being away from the blue-haired pilot. Despite the fact that she might have to face her elder sister on battlefield if she leave with the rest of them - she would still prefer that over Athrun's suggestion of leaving her behind in ORB.

"No... Athrun! Don't leave me behind ... please ... I want to go with you. No matter what would happened up in the space - I just wanted to be there with you ... I don't want to be alone ... " Meyrin pleaded her case, staring up at the blue-haired pilot with pleading eyes.

Athrun Zala sighed upon the sight of those watery eyes, he knew he would not be able to persuade the former to stay put in ORB - then. Those pleading eyes of hers could melted all the resolution made in his mind - in just a mere second's time. 

"Alright ... if you insisted. " Athrun finally relented, and sighed inwardly in response when Meyrin thanked him - for his allowing for her to stay by his side.

Just then, Lacus approached them both and informed Athrun that Kira would be up - soon to talk to him. 

Turning to Meyrin, Lacus suggested for them to have a girl's talk in her room. Without waiting for Meyrin's response, Lacus pulled the younger girl along with her - as they left Athrun behind on the Archangel's deck, waiting for the arrival of the brown-haired Coordinator.

In the privacy of Lacus bedroom on board of the Archangel, the pink haired Coordinator took a seat on her bed as she gestured for the younger girl to join her. 

"First of all, stop calling me Lacus-sama, or Ms. Lacus. Just call me by my first name - Lacus. 

Secondly, tell me - honestly! Do you like Athrun or do you actually /love/ him ? " Lacus Clyne asked, going direct to her point - shocking the poor girl speechless with her directness.

"EH ?!" Meyrin Hawke started in shock, and surprise by the pink-haired Coordinator's frank-ness.

Lacus, upon realizing her direct-ness smiled and apologized. "Sorry for being so direct - but I need to know ... "

"... " Meyrin shook her head to respond that she does not mind Lacus directness, and that the former had only managed to shock her - and render her speechless in the process. 

Blushing crimson, Meyrin eventually managed to admit about her having feelings for the blue-haired Coordinator - in a romantic sense of way. However, she admitted that she dared not fantasize on the idea too much - for she had a feeling that Athrun was somewhat involved with the Head Representative of ORB; in a relationship. 

Lacus nodded, as she answered. "Well ... Cagalli and Athrun were indeed involved - romantically, before. Now ... I am not so sure ... " 

"Eh ? What do you mean ? " Meyrin frowned, as she turned her attention back to the pink-haired Coordinator.

"I'll be frank with you ... I think Athrun was now confused by his own feelings towards both Cagalli and you. Cagalli, on the other hand - was otherwise pre-occupied with matters of her country and had no time to think about romance. 

Therefore, I think she had somehow made her decision to put aside - her romance with Athrun, for now ... " Lacus responded, eventually.

"I see ... by the way, I've been wanting to ask - are you that direct to Athrun, when you reveal to him of your attraction to his best friend ? " Meyrin changed the topic, steering the conversation away from Cagalli and Athrun's relationship to the former's previous engagement with Athrun Zala.

Lacus blinked, before smiling wryly. "I guess - he told you, huh ? Well ... I was very direct with telling him about my attraction to Kira - back then. 

I told him, on the day he was off duty from ZAFT, and was visiting me at my house with a bouquet of flowers. After I told him of my attraction to Kira - I spend the whole afternoon discussing the war, and Kira's personality as well as characteristics with him. "

Meyrin listened in silence as Lacus revealed to her, the entire story of how she met Kira and how Athrun got together with Cagalli - towards the end of the last war. Eventually, the conversation ended with Lacus informing Meyrin about her desire to check things out over at the deck - with Kira and Athrun.

Initially, Lacus was still debating if she should tell anyone about Cagalli's decision - but since Meyrin had inquired, she guess there was no harm in telling the former. 

After all, Athrun would have knew about it by tomorrow morning - when Cagalli came over to double-confirm their plans with the Captain of the Archangel. 

Kira and herself, had personally seen how Cagalli had removed the ring which Athrun had given her and placed them in her jewellery box, before locking them up in her drawer of her dressing table. 

Cagalli looked positively determined and clear-minded after removing the ring from her finger, as the former was now able to deal with matters on her Parliament - whole-heartedly. Therefore, Kira and herself - no longer had to worry about how Cagalli will react to Athrun's confusion of their relationship. 

Now, they only need to worry about how Athrun will react to Cagalli's decision to put aside and break off their relationship of two years.

Meanwhile, Kira and Athrun were spending their time on the deck talking about Shinn Asuka and the war. 

Lacus, having heard the topic of their conversation - leave them behind, as she turned on her heels to go in search for Captain Ramius; with the intention to discuss their plans further with the former. 

Although, they had decided upon going back up to the space. Neither of them had given their destination - much thought yet. While, the final discussion to fix their destination would be taking place - tomorrow morning, together with Cagalli and Michelle. 

Lacus decided that she could start the discussion early with Captain Ramius, before everyone was gathered around for the meeting - taking place, tomorrow morning.

to be continued

Date started: 23/06/07

Date completed: 23/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	60. Chapter 60

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 60

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 60

---

C.E. 74, January 11

Venue : ORB, Morgenroete

Time : 16 00 hours

---

It was finally decided that the Archangel will be leaving for space - tomorrow morning. All the preparations made will be finalized by tonight. Cagalli had decided to entrust her Golden Mobile Suit - 'Akatsuki' to Neo Lorrnoke, while Michelle had shifted her 'Murasame' unit on board of the Archangel. 

The hangar of the Archangel was now totally full with 'Murasames' units, together with the four 'Gundam' series Mobile Suits. Not to forget the three units which was part of the Clyne Faction - the 'Dom Troopers'. 

Just like the 'Akatsuki', the fourth unit of the 'Gundam' series Mobile Suit was actually just shifted on board to the Archangel - from its' original location; which was in fact - situated in an isolated area of the Morgenroete. 

In fact, the fourth unit of the 'Gundam' series Mobile Suit - had been the exact same one that was assigned to the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot's usage, for the time-being.

'GAT-X404 Alphonese' - Athrun's initial reaction upon sighting the said unit had been one of surprise, for the 'Alphonese' was basically the replica of his first Mobile Suit Unit - the 'GAT-X303 Aegis'. 

The only differences between the two units, had been the fact that the 'Aegis' was red, and the 'Alphonese' was blue. 

"Why ? Surprised ? I'll have you know - the 'Alphonese' was designed by myself. I'll say the same for the 'Aegis'. The 'Duel' and the 'Strike' was my fruits of labour as well - but the 'Buster' and the 'Blitz' had been designed by my twin sister - Melissa. 

During the last war period, I had been relatively surprised to find the five units up in Heliopolis. While I designed the model, and its's function - I was not the one to oversee their building and manufacturing. Basically, all the prototypes used by the ORB's Military was designed by me - or at least, their functions originated from my ideas. 

While I was majoring in the subject of Political Studies back in my schooling days, I did took up the course of Mechanical Engineering, and Design - thus, explaining my knowledge of Mobile Suits and its' parts.

Well ... enough of such talks, the 'Alphonese' was build and manufactured - using the 'Aegis' as the base foundation, while its' functions and features were enhanced. Ultimately, this had been one of the latest manufactured products from the 'GAT-X' series of machines produced by the Morgenroete. " 

"..." Athrun Zala turned towards the sound of Michelle's voice, and gaped as Michelle launched into the tale of how the 'Alphonese' looked so alike to his 'Aegis'. 

"GAT-X series, please do not tell me - ORB offered the Earth Alliance Forces more Mobile Suits Units for their usage... " Athrun Zala responded, still staring up at the 'Alphonese'.

Michelle shook her head to indicate 'No', but she added. 

"The reason why this particular unit had been a 'GAT-X' series products, was simply because - the blueprints specified so. I'd named these series of units - 'GAT-X' with the hope of having the ORB using them, in future. 

Yet, when the Seirans started manufacturing these units for the Earth Alliance Forces - they never changed its' given code name. 

Then the E.A. decided to name their next few units after the 'GAT-X' series as well - thus, resulting in the common knowledge of 'GAT-X' series being a typical prototypes for the EA Mobile Suits Units.

Well - either way, no harm done. Since Auel was, initially - from the Earth Alliance Forces. The only difference between this particular unit and those of the Earth Alliance Forces, was that this unit does not come equipped with the 'Human CPU Linkage' system. " 

"I see ... " Athrun mused aloud, before surveying his surrounding with interest - while Michelle went off to check on the status of the 'Murasames'. 

---

This was the first time ever - that the Archangel find themselves overwhelm with pilots, on board. 

After all, they had always been well-known for their lack of pilots, since their debut battle in Heliopolis - two years ago. 

Litneunant. Amagi will be joining them along with James Mckenzie, and Auel Neider for the trip up to the space. They will then head over to join up with the 'Kusanagi' which was already situated in space - hiding out at the Lunar City. 

Their plan was to hide themselves in the Lunar City, while they collect valuable information on the situation - further. 

As for Michelle, she was going to meet up with the Jule's Team - and the 'Eternal', when the time comes for them to strike. 

Athrun Zala watched Cagalli silently by the side of the Morgenroete, he had already noticed the lack of his given ring on Cagalli's finger - but surprisingly, he felt nothing that might hinted at his disappointment. If anything, he was actually kind of relieved by Cagalli's current decision. 

He watched as Cagalli entrusted the 'Akatsuki' to Captain Lorrnoke formally, before turning to leave for her next Parliament meeting scheduled. 

Noticing Kira and Lacus hurrying over to him, cautiously - as if trying to gauge his reaction. Turning to them both, he shot them a serene smile before responding.

"It's alright ... I'm fine with it, honestly. After all, we shared the same dreams ... " 

Meanwhile, Cagalli was on her way out of the Morgenroete when she came across Meyrin Hawke - now fully dressed in the ZAFT lowerclass uniform. Hesitating for a moment, Cagalli finally smiled at the former and commented.

"Looks like you are going with them, after all ?" 

Meyrin blinked, before nodding in response. Bewilderment was her first thought on her mind when the blonde princess of ORB, addressed her. 

Meyrin was debating if she should say something in response - when the blonde princess spoke up, again. 

This time around, the former's words were of a softer tone than usual - and it seemed as if the blonde was trying to avoid having eye-contact with Meyrin.

"Take good care of him ... for I am unable to leave here, this time around ... " Cagalli murmured softly, but audible enough for the sixteen year old girl to catch her words.

With that, she turned her attention back to the front of her path and walked away from the Morgenroete without a backward glance. Behind her, various officers and cabinet members were following her lead - towards the direction of the Parliament House.

Meyrin blinked twice, still in shock - her mind was still trying to register what she had just heard from the Head Representative of ORB. Was the former trying to entrust Athrun Zala to her care ? 

Shaking herself out from her reverie, Meyrin continued her journey back to where the Archangel crew were gathered. 

As soon as she reaches the area where Athrun Zala was standing with Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne - she was greeted by the trio with identical smiles on their lips.

"Looks like you found the uniform - alright ... I cannot remember where it was stashed. " Athrun commented, as he allowed himself to study the younger girl in her new ZAFT uniform.

Meyrin blushed, but nodded as she replied. "Melody-san helped me locate them ... "

"I see ... she would know, after all - she was the one whom brought the uniform back with her. Michelle always threw hers' aside, once she was done with using them. " Athrun responded, smirking inwardly.

Michelle Haw, whom was passing by the area - caught wind of his statement and muttered aloud. "However ... I am not the one whom kept getting his uniforms ripped into shreds ... "

Athrun shot a glare towards Michelle's direction, whom simply snorted and continue on her way to her office.

---

C.E. 74, January 12

Venue : ORB - Main Port, Onogoro Island

Time : 08 00 hours

---

"I've now officially blended the Archangel into the Military Forces of ORB - as the 2nd Space Fleet. I know the situation is tough and un-clear at this point of time, but I must urge each and everyone of you to play a part for ORB. 

Do your best - that's all I can say to you people, for now. " Cagalli announced to the crew gathered in front of her, that was to travel together with the Archangel into space.

Cagalli stepped aside to allow Captain Ramius to address her fellow Archangel crew members, Kira and Lacus stood behind Captain Ramius - dutifully. 

Athrun Zala, on the other hand, was among the fellow crew members gathered - just like Mirialla Haw.

"We will be heading up to the space, and meet up with the Kusanagi crew in Lunar City. Over there, we will be carrying out the task of gathering information. At the same time, we will be keeping an eye on the situation - with the PLANTs, and the Earth Alliance Forces. 

We will be setting off in ten minutes time! Therefore, please kindly make use of the following time to bade farewells properly - and to conduct a final round of checking on the fleet. With that, I hereby dismissed you people to your respective tasks. " Captain Ramius announced, as she stepped aside to indicate that she was done with her prepared speech.

The crew scattered and dispersed themselves, leaving behind Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Mirialla and Michelle standing together in front of the Archangel - facing Cagalli. 

Cagalli first greeted Mirialla and Michelle, giving them each a hug to wish them luck on their trip and mission. When she came over to Kira, she greeted him and Lacus the exact same way - that she had done with the Haw's siblings. 

Yet, she hesitated slightly when she stood in front of Athrun Zala - for she was suddenly at a loss of actions. 

Hugging him seemed rather inappropraite - suddenly. With Kira - it was easier as they were siblings, so it can be considered normal. The other three were females, therefore - sharing a physical hug was as harmless as swatting a fly. Yet, with Athrun - the blonde was at a loss of actions. 

After all, their relationship were now over - and Cagalli suddenly had no idea if she should still treat the former, the way they were before. 

As if sensing Cagalli's contradicting thoughts, Athrun sighed as he took the intiative to hug the former farewell. As he hugged Cagalli - Athrun whispered softly into the former's right ear.

"It's still okay to hug - you know ? Unlike kissing - friends can still hug one another, as a gesture to signify their friendship. " 

Upon Athrun's statement, Cagalli allow a smile to tug on her lip as she heaved a sigh of relief - inwardly. 

Pulling away from the blue-haired pilot, Cagalli bade the Archangel crew - farewell, officially. 

Together with the remaining officers gathered around the port, they all saluted as the Archangel pulled away from the port - and began their journey up to the space.

---

The whole journey up to the Lunar City will take them approximately - four days. For it will take them four hours or so - simply to pierce through the Earth atmospheric layers. 

On the other hand, the Minerva had already arrived in space and was already involved in their battle to overtake the Earth Alliance Base for the 'Requieum'. 

The Jule's Team - on the other hand, were busy battling with the Earth Alliance Forces situated at the 'Faude'. 

Gilbert Durandul, had then ordered for Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burrel to be transferred over to the 'Messiah' Fortress - after their latest mission, together with their Mobile Suits Units. 

The first thing the Archangel did when they arrived in space, was to check out on the situation with the terminal - and to contact the Eternal about their arrival and that they were now heading towards the Lunar City for the task of collecting information. 

The 'Eternal' - after launching the pods down to ORB; had returned back to their original hidden location and continue hiding there, under their initial disguise. 

The 'Kusanagi' crew then started to prepare themselves for the upcoming meeting with Michelle and the rest of the Archangel crew.

The ORB 'Murasames' were then shifted over to the 'Kusanagi' and their fellow allies from the Earth Alliance Forces - namely, the Ross's Team. 

---

"Michelle ... nice to see you, again. I bet you had yet to meet me - officially. I am Daniel Ross, your brother-in-law. "

Michelle smirked, before shaking the former's hand. "Oh ... it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Thank god for your willingness to marry my twin sister - with her personality, I almost worried that she will remain un-married for life ... " 

Daniel Ross grimaced, before responding - dryly. "Please do not remind me ... its' a political union. I did not specifically chose her as my wife ... Well, she's not that bad - actually. She can be nice - when she refrain from talking. Besides, I'm slowly getting used to her presence - so ..." 

Michelle merely patted the former awkwardly on the shoulder and replied. "Good luck then ... I'm glad you left her back at Victoria. For a while, I was worried that you brought her along on the trip. " 

Daniel Ross eyed Michelle skeptically, before responding. "No way am I bringing her up here with me - I do not want to deal with her temper all day. I had heard enough rumours going around - saying that you and her, were like fire and ice. 

I would only bring her along with me if I am insane or had a death wish on my list. Especially, when I knew you are going to be around. " 

"Anyway, I guess I should thank-ed you for offering us - your kind assistance. " Michelle finally managed, as she dropped the casual topic of discussing her twin sister and steered the topic of discussion back to the main reason for the meeting.

Daniel Ross merely shrugged, and replied. "It's alright - I mean, if the Earth Alliance Forces are having difference in their opinions, enough to send half the squad over to join with the ZAFT Forces over to Gibraltar ... and another half, continue to serve the 'Blue Cosmos'. It's no wonder that I could choose to stick by the ORB Forces - under this situation. 

Moreover, the Eurasian Forces had always been considered independent from the main Earth Alliance Forces. Despite, the fact that we all fell under the same organization and ruled by the 'Alantic Federation'. " 

"I see ... no wonder, the moon was now totally divided into several sections and ruled by different leaders. " Michelle muttered under her breath, before recalling something that she had yet to accomplish.

"Captain Ramius, I need to do something ... do you mind sending Auel and James over to the 'Kusanagi' crew ? " Michelle called over her shoulder, towards the Captain of the Archangel.

Captain Ramius blinked twice, before nodding in agreement. Michelle shot the former a look of appreciation, before turning to Daniel Ross, again and asked.

"Can you please direct me to the nearest area - that fell under the ZAFT Forces control ? By that - I meant the area that was control by the ZAFT Forces for the longest period of time, not the area which was taken over by them - recently. " Michelle amended her statement, when she spotted the former's look of confusion.

Daniel Ross frowned, before realization dawns on him. "Oh ... the Lunar Squad leaded by the Jule's Team... you wanted to contact them ? " 

Michelle thought for a moment, before nodding her head in agreement. "Well ... not exactly contacting them - more like, double confirming their locations. "

"Aa ... I see, last I heard - they were fighting with some Earth Alliance Squad over at the area of 'Faure'. As for their current location ... I had no idea ... " Daniel Ross mumbled to himself, before gesturing for a fellow officer to show Michelle the way to the direction of the ZAFT Territory.

---

C.E. 74, January 16

Venue : ZAFT Territory - Moon Base

Time : 10 00 hours

---

The Jule's Team whom was now hovering around and outside the area of the Moon Base which was controlled by the ZAFT Forces - since the end of the last war; they had been given time off to take a breather while the Minerva handled the battle of the Requieum Base. 

The whole team were still bitter over the fact that the Januarius had been hit by the 'Requieum' shot - and Yzak was berating his inability to protect his fellow kind.

That was exactly how Michelle found the former, she was now dressed in her civilians' clothings - since she cannot exactly be seen parading around the ZAFT territory with her ORB's Military uniforms. 

"Still beating yourself over what happened - earlier on ?" Michelle's voice jarred the former from his silent brooding.

Yzak Jule looked up at his fiancee in shock and surprise, before finally snapping himself back into reality and asked.

"How on earth did you get in here ? I had heard about the Archangel now - being situated at the Lunar City. So ... how did you get the guards to let you in ? No wait, I am still on the Volitaire ... " Yzak frowned, as he wondered about how Michelle wriggled her way in here - that easily.

"I knew it ... Dearka turned one blind eye on your entrance - did he ? " Yzak finally growled aloud.

"Yzak ... calm down, your fleet was no where within sighting range of other's teams. Every team was now busy with the taking over of the 'Requieum' Base - together with the Minerva. Therefore, your team was kind of on its' own - isolated. 

Dearka would never let me in here - without checking the surrounding throughly. 

I was just popping by to see you ... and I hope you are mentally prepared for what was to come ... I think you had an idea on what's going to happen, soon. 

After all, the broadcasted news of Lacus Clyne was on 'International' media. Just one word of cautious - /Trust your instincts/.

Alright, I'd better leave - I think the Minerva should be nearly done with their battle, now. I'll see you, again - after the final battle. " Michelle told the silver-haired Commander as she floated towards the outside of the Commander's room.

Yzak stared after the departing figure of Michelle - for quite some time, before hurrying after the former. He followed the former all the way to the hangar - shocking several technicians on duty; since the only time he dropped by the hangar was to prepare for battling mode. 

Therefore, to see him in the hangar without any need to head out for battling enemies was very rare to them.

"Michelle! Wait up! " Yzak called after his fiancee - whom was on her way to her 'stationed' Murasame unit, which she left in the care of the resident technicians when she came over.

"I ... I think I'd better escort you back to the Archangel ... " Yzak finally said, as he tried to hide his concern and worry behind his cool mask of expression.

Turning to Randy Mckenzie, the younger brother of Rusty Mckenzie - whom was his most trusted technician on board of his Volitaire. 

Yzak ordered, matter-of-factly. "Get me a random unit of 'Ginn' ... and tell no one about my launching out. " 

"Yes Sir! " Randy responded, as he hurried to ready a 'Ginn' unit that was most commonly spotted around the area - hovering in space as they patroled the area. 

Michelle had to resist from smiling as she settled herself in the cockpit of the 'Murasame' - while she waited for Yzak to get ready for the escort trip. 

to be continued

Date started: 24/06/07

Date completed: 24/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	61. Chapter 61

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 61

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 61

---

C.E. 74, January 16

Time : 10 30 hours

Location : Lunar City - Port, Archangel

---

Mirialla Haw was checking on the CIC control panels of the Archangel when she nearly spat out her coffee at the incoming signal of spotting one unit of the ZAFT Mobile Suit 'Ginn' approaching their location - with Michelle's 'Murasame' unit.

Just then, the image of the 'Kusanagi' CIC officer popped into view - startling the majority of the Archangel bridge members to turn curious eyes towards the screen.

"Erm ... I wondered if its' normal to see a random ZAFT Mobile Suit Unit approaching the port of the Lunar City ... " The fellow CIC officer said, hesitantly. 

Mirialla sighed aloud, she had a few ideas of her own - it would be considered strange if a random ZAFT Mobile Suit Unit was to head towards their current location. However, if Michelle's 'Murasame' was traveling along with the said unit - then the whole situation would not be strange, anymore. 

After all, Mirialla had a few candidates in mind - whom would do anything to ensure the safety of her younger sister.

"It's alright - no need to raise everyone's suspicion. If you take a closer look, you would be able to see the blue 'Murasame' unit - being hidden by the 'Ginn' unit. Just open the gate and let the 'Murasame' enter - the 'Ginn' will leave, soon enough. " Mirialla responded, willing her voice to stay as calm as possible.

With that, the screen flickered off. After a while, the 'Ginn' which hovered around the area disappeared from view as it probably headed back to where it came from. 

Mirialla counted to ten mentally, then the door to the bridge of the Archangel opened - to admit her younger sister's presence.

The moment, Michelle appeared in front of the Archangel bridge crew. Mirialla Haw arched an eyebrow at her sister and commented, matter-of-factly.

"I take it ... someone escorted you back ? Was the 'Ginn' pilot - Shiho ? " Mirialla asked, since she knew it cannot be Dearka Elthman - since the blond will insisted upon meeting her before leaving. 

Michelle shook her head, and replied. "No ... wrong guess, it was a silver-haired pilot whom escorted me back from the Volitaire. " 

"Oh ... the almighty Commander Jule of the Jule's Team - escorted you back, personally ?" Mirialla Haw commented with disbelief reflected in her blue eyes.

Michelle shrugged and nodded, while Mirialla could only shakes her head in bewilderment. Even after two years, Mirialla still find herself having trouble figuring out her younger sister's relationship with the said Commander of the Jule's Team. 

Certainly, there was no need for playing escort - especially, when the distance between the port of Lunar City and the stationed Volitaire was only a five minutes trip. 

Just then, Kira's image came into view - claiming to say that Lacus had wanted to head out to the residential area for the former had something to buy. 

Seeing that the situation within the city was rather peaceful, Captain Ramius had authorized their request - but insisted upon them to bring along their guns as a step of precaution.

---

Time : 11 00 hours

---

Athrun and Kira Yamato waited patiently for the two girls' to emerge from their shared room; somehow those two girls had managed to form a stable bond of friendship - over the last few weeks. 

To be honest, Athrun Zala had absolutely no idea since when those two became that close with one another - just what exactly happened during the time he was unconscious from the blood loss ? 

They were now dressed in their civilians' clothings - and waiting for the two girls to emerge from their room, getting ready for their shopping trip. How on earth did he ended up agreeing to this insane trip to the Lunar City Mall ? 

Turning to his childhood friend, and Lacus Clyne's current fiance - Athrun shot the former a look of annoyance before asking. 

"Tell me why are we doing this - again ?" 

Kira smiled at Athrun's annoyance, and replied - simply. "Because - Lacus wanted to go out ... "

Athrun sighed inwardly at Kira's response, before responding. "I know ... but why did you agree with her suggestion ? Especially - with the situation going on outside ... " 

Kira merely continue to smile at him, and said nothing in response. Meanwhile, Athrun could yell at Kira for obeying Lacus - under all circumstances. He had always knew about the pink-haired Coordinator's tendency to attempt something out of ordinary, but he thought Kira would be able to stop the former - but apparently, he had thought wrong about them. If anything, Kira obeyed Lacus without questions asked.

Sometime during his analysis of Kira's relationship with Lacus - the two girls had now emerged from their rooms, both dressed in their respective civilians' attire. Lacus was spotting on a one-piece dress in green, with a red cape covering up her pink hair. 

Meyrin, on the other hand, was dressed in dark blue tube-top and shorts - with a jacket as her outer-coat. 

Upon closer inspection, one could easily recognized her jacket and Athrun's own jacket - though different in design, was of the same colour but different in shades. 

"Athrun ? Are you alright ?" Meyrin started, when Athrun Zala failed to move an inch - since their emerging from the room.

Athrun Zala blinked, before snapping himself out of his stupor. Nodding at the redhead, he signaled for the ladies to proceed before he does. 

Kira was seen observing him by his side, throwing the brown-haired Coordinator another look of annoyance - Athrun slipped on his sun-glasses and proceed to walk ahead of the other pilot.

---

The group of four were now hanging out in a fashion boutique whereby Lacus was indulging herself in the task of trying on the latest fashionable clothings for ladies with Meyrin, in tow. 

The two females tried on attires after attires - trying to get some sort of response from the two males present, when Lacus gave up entirely on seeking Kira's opinion of her appearance.

Athrun and Meyrin hide a snort from escaping them, when Lacus pouted at Kira's obvious tendency to respond a 'Nice' and 'Good' to her - regardless of how many attires she had tried on herself. 

Lacus was just done with changing back to her original outfit - when they spotted a red 'Haro' bouncing towards them, with a note addressed to Lacus.

Athrun Zala, being the first to notice and recognize the bouncing 'Haro' - narrowed his eyes at the bouncing ball and muttered aloud. 

"This belongs to Meer ... "

Lacus took a look at the note of Meer asking her for help, and that informing them that she was going to be killed. Lacus decided to go and meet her impersonator, but Athrun thought that it might be a trick to lure them into a trap. 

However, Lacus said - even if it was a trap; she still cannot ignored the fact that someone had came to her for help. 

Kira agreed, and decided to call for re-inforcement by informing the Archangel. Either way, they are going to meet Meer Campbell. 

The mood for shopping was no longer available, for they were now following the red 'Haro' bouncing in front of them - and was leading them to the location where Meer Campbell was waiting for them, dutifully. 

Meyrin, Athrun and Kira - each took out their guns and unloaded the safety, just in case someone attacked them on their way over to the location where Meer Campbell was waiting for them. 

Upon their arrival, Athrun was the first to show himself to Meer Campbell and the excited girl headed over to him - with a joyous expression on her face.

However, Athrun prevented the former from coming nearer by pointing his gun to the imposter of Lacus Clyne. 

"Meer, stop where you are ... and don't come any nearer. " Athrun warned, his gun still pointing at the former - as Lacus Clyne removed her cape from her hair, showing herself to her impersonator.

"Nice to meet you - Meer. I've received your note for help ... why don't you come with us then ?" Lacus Clyne spoke up, addressing her impersonator - warmly.

Athrun watched uneasily as Meer's expression changes from joyful to agitation. As soon as Meer started getting hysterical and proclaimed herself as 'Lacus Clyne' - and took out a gun from her handbag to point them at Lacus. 

Athrun fired his first shot - that caused the hysterical female to drop the gun away in pain and shock.

Lacus continued to remain unfaze, as she stepped up close to Athrun Zala - and told Meer, soothingly.

"You can have my name, if you want. My voice too, if you want them - too. You can continue to sing for your dreams, as well ... Yet, even with those similarities between us - you still cannot change that fact that we are different. You are you, and I am myself ... Our dreams are different, the same to go for our beliefs. " 

Just then, the sound of 'Torii' snapped Athrun back to his alert senses. Pushing the real Lacus towards the direction of Kira - just as the first gun shot rang out from their enemies. 

Athrun fired a few shots back in return, before pulling Meer aside with him - as he asked in agitation.

"Meer ... how many of them are there ?! " 

Meer shakes her head and replied. "I don't know ... I only know Sarah ... " 

Athrun cursed aloud, before leaping out front to fire more shots at their opponents. Meanwhile, Lacus crawled over to Meer and told the other girl that they will be fine. 

Just then, Kira let out a yell for them to run and take cover - for he had just seen someone throwing a grenade towards the two hidden girls' direction. 

Lacus reacted instantly and pulled Meer along with her, as Meyrin covered up their backs for them. 

Meer stared at Lacus calming features with surprise, the former was not in the least frightened by all the gunshots and bombings that surrounded them. If anything, the former was looking peaceful and calming - with a look of serenity on the former's features.

Just then, Athrun Zala rejoined them as the familiar unit of 'Akatsuki' landed in front of them. 

The first thing out of Kira's mouth was to complain that the former was being too slow, and asked the said pilot to bring the ladies back to the Archangel - as soon as possible.

Kira was holding out his hand to Meer Campbell, when Meer noticed her assigned guard - Sarah aiming her gun towards the direction of Lacus Clyne. Leaping forth without thinking twice, Meer yelled out for Lacus to watch out - as she ended up taking the shot which was meant for Lacus Clyne. 

Athrun and Kira immediately came forth to shoot at the person whom fired, but they were still too late - for Meer was already drawing her last breath.

Her last words had been for Lacus to remember her songs, and her existence - as she handed Lacus Clyne, her photograph of her original looks. Once Lacus took the photograph and commented that she was beautiful - Meer passed away, peacefully in Lacus's arms. 

Meer's passing was soon accompanied by Athrun's punch of fury, and Lacus's tears of anguish. Meyrin, was also crying silently as Athrun allowed his tears to fell openly in public. Kira and Neo Lorrnoke, whom was witnessing the sight in front of them - remained solemn and serious.

Their trip back to the Archangel was engulfed in tension, although the tears have stopped by then. Neither of them could stop their frowning, Athrun Zala carried the body of Meer Campbell in the form of bridal style - as they entered the room where they laid her body onto a high table, gently. 

---

C.E. 74, January 17

Time : 00 25 hours

Venue : Archangel

---

The group spend the whole night reading through the diary of Meer - which they found in Meer's belongings that was with the former, when they met up earlier. Half-way through the reading, Athrun Zala left the room in silence - finding it hard for him to continue through the rest of the diary entry. 

Meyrin followed Athrun - with the intention to check the former out. Lacus, on the other hand, finished reading through the whole entry with Kira - by her side.

Meyrin entered the room of Athrun and Kira, to find Athrun Zala sitting silently on his bed - not uttering a word. Heading towards the former with concern evident on her expression, Meyrin dropped herself next to Athrun's position on the former's bed.

"Athrun ... " Meyrin started, only to find herself ending up as a silent listener to the former's story of failing to save Meer from the fate of dying. 

Athrun had proceeded to reveal to Meyrin - all about his finding out of the Chairman's plan for him, and his trying to persuade Meer to leave with him. He also revealed how the former had refused to leave with him - back then, and thus - ended up with the former dying and his failing to save her for a second time.

"Athrun ... but you did your best. You tried your hardest ... and Meer-san did not died in vain. She died saving Ms. Lacus, the same person she was trying to become - all the while. Her death would not be in vain, it will defintely be worth-while. 

Ms. Lacus will defintely make sure of it ... I'm positive! " Meyrin hurried to interject, somehow - she could feel her heart breaking at the sight of Athrun blaming himself for the death of Meer Campbell.

Meanwhile, back in the room where Lacus had been reading through the diary entry of Meer Campbell. Lacus was now openly weeping in Kira's arms - as she vowed then, that she would defintely remembered Meer. 

Her impersonator whom died in her place, the target for that bullet was meant to be her - but Meer had shoved her out of the way and took the shot, herself. Therefore, Lacus would never forget Meer Campbell - the other 'Lacus Clyne'. 

At the same time, the ZAFT Forces had successfully taken over the 'Requieum' Base. The Minerva was successful in their mission of elimination Lord Dijbil, and the Roland Team had been send to take control of the 'Requieum' Base. 

to be continued

Date started: 24/06/07

Date completed: 24/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	62. Chapter 62

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 62

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 62

---

C.E. 74, January 17

Time : 08 00 hours

---

Lacus and the Archangel crew had been gathered on the bridge of the Archangel, as they listened to the public address of Gilbert Durandul. However, instead of the predicted memorial address - the former had declared the start of his 'Destiny Plan', instead. That was soon followed up by a detailed introduction to the general idea of the 'Destiny Plan'.

Everyone was gaping and staring at the screen in shock, and surprise. The Supreme Council was instantly engulfed with chaos, the Minerva crew were surprised and staring agape at the announcement. 

Lunamaria found the idea disturbing, somewhat - and was about to locate Shinn Asuka and discussed on the situation when Rey told her to come back later, and that Shinn and himself were involved in the middle of an important discussion. 

Over at the Jule's Team, the whole crew had on similar reactions. They looked neutral - not that it was something within their expectations, but it was a matter of them hiding their reactions behind their mask of blank facade. 

Since the majority of the Jule's Team had been through the last war - they always knew when to prepare for their Chairman to make their shocking announcement. 

Dearka Elthman stared at the screen in skepticism, before mouthing off several colourful languages at once. Shiho, on the other hand, though remain silent - was contemplating on rebelling against their Chairman's plan. 

Yzak Jule, meanwhile, simply decided to ignore the whole plan - for it simply appeared ridiculous and stupid to him. 

On board the Archangel, Lacus turned her attention to Captain Ramius - and said. 

"Contact ORB - immediately. We will now head on and meet up with the 'Eternal'. It's time for the final battle to begin. We will not allow the plan to be commenced. " Lacus spoke, her voice and expression determined and free from doubts.

On the other hand, Shinn and Rey were now traveling towards the 'Messiah' Fortress with their Mobile Suits units. 

Down in ORB, Cagalli was raising her objection in response to the 'Destiny Plan'. Following her example, many of the other countries also responded negatively to the 'Destiny Plan'. 

---

"Yzak, the terminal just contacted us - saying that the 'Eternal' are on their way to meet up with the Archangel and the rest of the ORB Forces'. " Dearka commented, keeping his tone low - to avoid attracting attention to themselves.

Yzak said nothing, but merely nodded in response. They were not part of the Clyne Faction Forces, so they were to remain in their position - not to move recklessly. 

Just then, information of the 'Requieum' being used to wipe out a portion of the Earth Alliance Forces situated in the Moon were heard from the ZAFT fleets hovering about the area. 

That was a warning to everyone - and that anybody whom objected to the plan would be eliminated from this world. 

"Alright! I, hereby, announced - the ORB Forces, are to head over to stop the 'Requieum'. That included the Ross's Team whom were offering their assistance to the 'Kusanagi' crew, as well as the Archangel. However, I'll say - the 'Kusanagi' move on first. 

The Archangel, on the other hand - may have to deal with the 'Minerva' first. I can already see them heading towards our direction. " Michelle instructed, as she nodded towards Lacus and the others to made their way over to the 'Eternal'. 

Kira took Lacus in the 'Freedom', while Athrun took Meyrin in the 'Justice' - Michelle, followed them behind with her blue 'Murasame' as she joined the two units ahead of her, at the pink battlefleet. The 'Dom Troopers' followed their lead as they all headed towards the direction of the 'Eternal'. 

The Jule's Team - having their Volitaire situated further away from the Minerva, had also received the same orders as the rest of the ZAFT Forces. That was to wipe out the 'terrorists' in the 'Eternal' and the Minerva was to take care of the 'Archangel'. 

Rey and Shinn rejoined the battlefield with the 'Legend' and 'Destiny' - respectively, after a quick greeting with the Chairman and expressing their willingness to fight for his clause. 

Meanwhile, down in ORB - Cagalli was holding an emergency Parliament meeting in response to the latest information received from space. 

---

On board the Eternal, Meyrin was let down from the cockpit of 'Justice' with Athrun leading her - slowly. Since that was her first time seeing the interior design of the 'Eternal', and her first time being in the pink battlefleet - Meyrin was seen eyeing her surrounding with surprise and awe.

She was genuinely surprised to find the 'Eternal' having that much space area in the interior despite its' exterior image. Moreover, the number of doors within the battlefleet was another surprising factor for the sixteen year old. 

Not even the Minerva and the Nazca combined - could defeat the 'Eternal' when it come down to the number of hidden chambers within them.

They were heading towards the bridge, when the nearest intercom flickered on to inform them of the incoming Nazca class battle fleets which have them surrounded - and that, they had just spotted the moving fortress of 'Messiah'. 

Michelle cursed aloud, and told Kira and Athrun to go back to the hangar - and that, Lacus will lead Meyrin to the bridge. She, on the other hand, would joined the bridge. 

The trio continued their way until they reached the changing room of the Eternal, Michelle and Lacus changed into their respective attire at their fastest speed - before leading Meyrin towards the direction of the bridge. 

As soon as they entered the bridge, Lacus settled herself in her Captain's seat - while Michelle nodded a quick greeting to Andrew Waltfield before taking up her position behind Lacus. 

Meyrin, on the other hand, took up the seat of the CIC officer - allowing the original CIC officer to concentrate on his other tasks and duties.

---

Over at the Volitaire, Yzak was frowning and cursing at the sight of 'Justice' being launched from the 'Eternal'. Dearka, whom had been on stand-by in his newly assigned 'Gunner ZAKU' unit - asked what Yzak had intended for them to do, with regards to the ongoing battle. 

Yzak cursed aloud, as he recalled the previous shot of the 'Requieum' being fired - under orders of their Chairman; he sighed inwardly as he came to his own decision. 

/Right, I am going to take Michelle's advice - and trust my instincts on this one .../ Yzak thought, as he called out to his fleet's Captain and barked out his next order.

"I'm heading out with Dearka, and only Dearka Elthman. No matter what happened - /Do not/ move out of your current location! Do you hear me /Do not move/ unless you want to /die!/ ... " 

The Captain of the Volitaire, sighed aloud - as their Commander disappeared from view. Turning to the other bridge crew members, he cleared his throat loudly - and ordered.

"Do as Commander Jule says ... we will only be providing backing support. Do not move out front - at all! " 

Arriving at the hangar, Yzak nodded at Randy Mckenzie briefly as he settled himself in the cockpit. 

The moment he had done that, Dearka's face popped into view on his monitor screen and asked. "Well ... Yzak, you had yet to tell me what you intend to do out there ... The direct orders were to shoot down the Eternal - right ? What are you going to do ? " 

"... " Yzak glared into the screen, and growled. "Dearka Elthman! Do you want to die - by asking me such question ?! I had no qualms about following orders from the Headquarters! I only had one motive in mind - and that is to yell and scream at a certain thick-skinned man whom dared to come and go as he pleased - around here! "

Dearka refrained from rolling his eyes, and asked again. "So ... are we going to protect the Eternal or to take down the Eternal ?! " 

Yzak threw Dearka another venom look, before responding. "Do you even need to ask ?! We are going to protect the Eternal! No matter what they claimed to say - the 'Eternal' still belonged to the ZAFT. " 

Dearka smirked, and responded. "Alright! Considered it agreed! " 

With that said, the two steered their respective Mobile Suit unit towards the direction of the Eternal.

Athrun Zala had been fighting the incoming ZAFT Mobile Suits units - coming towards his direction, when he found himself dodging a few continuious attacks from an incoming silver ZAFT Mobile Suit Unit charging towards him. 

He was about to fire back in return when a familiar voice yelling at him, as the attack on his unit was suddenly toned down - before stopping altogether.

"You rascal! How dared you appeared here in front of me - for another time! Coming and going as you pleased - do you have any sense in your mind ? First you leave, then you come back and rejoined ZAFT - then leaving again, and rejoining ORB! Make up your bloody mind - about what you want in life! You idiot! " Yzak yelled into the communication channel which he had just opened up with the 'Justice'.

Athrun's eyes widen in response upon the sight of Yzak Jule, his ex-team mate and his jaw dropped wider when his other monitor screen came flickered on with the image of another ex-team mate of his - Dearka Elthman.

"Alright ... alright ... we can continue the cursing and yelling session another day ... Why don't we just get on with what we intended to do - and get us out from this area, already ? " Dearka interrupted, smirking at the blue-haired pilot through his intercom screen.

"Dearka, you bastard! Stop interrupting me ... " Yzak cursed aloud, from his unit - but Dearka paid his ranting no mind, and concentrate on ignoring the yelling silver-haired pilot.

---

By then, the 'Impulse' had been send out from the Minerva heading towards the 'Eternal' - having every notion in mind to finish off the Eternal and be done with the war. 

Meyrin, whom was now in charge of the CIC control panel of the Eternal - recognized the incoming signal as the 'Impulse' yelled into her communicator, calling for her sister's attention.

"Don't! Stop ... Sis! Why are you fighting us ? Why ? Shouldn't you know whom was the real Lacus Clyne by now ?! " Meyrin cried into her communicator, and causing the 'Impulse' to pause in the middle of its attack.

Hilda took chance of the opportunity, to shot a warning shot towards the 'Impulse' - causing Lunamaria to steer the 'Impulse' away from the pink battlefleet to prevent itself from being hit.

/Meyrin ... Meyrin was on the Eternal / Lunamaria thought, her mind registered as she dodged another attack from the defenders of the Eternal.

Just then, the 'Justice' came into view - and Lunamaria was suddenly reminded of the fact that Athrun Zala was the pilot of the said unit. Then the memory of Athrun escaping with Meyrin came into mind - as Lunamaria felt rage blinding her mind, resulting in her sudden lack of ability to think for herself.

Meanwhile, slightly behind the 'Impulse' and the 'Justice' was the Minerva and the Archangel. 

The Minerva had now activated their 'Tanhusseur' and was now directing the attack towards the Archangel - Captain Ramius was trapped. For they could not allow themselves to move out of the attack's way - as the Eternal was directly behind them. If they were to evade from the Minerva's attack - the attack will hit the Eternal, instead.

Just as the Minerva fired off its' main canon, the 'Akatsuki' came into view and shielded the Archangel from the Minerva's attack. That was when the blockage in Neo's memory broke, as he recalled himself doing the same thing - two years ago, when he was piloting the 'Strike' as Mwu Lla Fllga.

As soon as the Minerva's attack was fend off, Neo direct an attack towards the main canon of the Minerva - rendering the said weapon useless. After which, he proceed to have the Archangel surrounded in a pyramid shield as he continue to shield the ship from the attacks from the Minerva.

Once accomplished, Neo opened up a communication channel with the Archangel bridge and said.

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere - this time around. Let's finish them off, and go home - together. Murrue. " 

Captain Ramius gasped, as tears flooded to her eyes. Blinking them away, she nodded and smiled at the said pilot. 

Instructing for the Archangel to head over and joined up with the ORB Forces at the 'Requieum' base to put a stop to the firing of the said weapon; the 'Akatsuki' traveled alongside with the Archangel - as it protect the Archangel from any more incoming attacks from the Minerva tailing them behind.

"Minerva, fired the Deautorium beam! I am heading over there - immediately from here! " Lunamaria ordered through the 'Impulse' communicator to the Minerva's bridge.

---

Exactly the same time at 'Messiah', Gilbert Durandul ordered for the firing of the 'Neo-Genesis' towards the ORB's Fleet wiping them out, all at once. 

Yzak Jule, whom received the message on his Mobile Suit had his eyes widen at the emergency evacuation order - and immediately opened up a channel with the Eternal, 'Freedom' and the 'Justice'.

"Eternal! Get everyone within the area to evacuate! Messiah is entering its' battle mode - 'Neo-Genesis' is coming! " Yzak yelled into his system. 

Michelle, behind Lacus - overheard Yzak's warning before calculating the distance from the 'Messiah' towards Yzak's Volitaire, realized that if they were to evade - the Volitaire would be hit on target.

Snatching the communicator from one of the random CIC officer - nearest to her location, Michelle opened up an immediate channel with the Volitaire, Archangel and the Kusanagi - barking out an immediate order.

"Get yourself away from the firing range of the 'Messiah'. Evade from the area - immediately! A direct order from Commander Jule - 'Neo-Genesis' is coming! " 

"Eh ?! Michelle ... " Yzak blinked, before concentrating his attention on the ongoing battle. 

Thanks to Yzak's warning in advance - those fleets with faster speed had managed to get away from the 'Neo-Genesis' in time. However, there were some which did not make it. Even some of the ZAFT Nazca Class battlefleets failed to get themselves away in time. 

However, Yzak's Volitaire thankfully did - thanks to Michelle's insight of communicating all three fleets at once.

Just then, Kira Yamato whom was battling the 'Destiny' yelled for the 'Justice' and Archangel to head over to join the ORB Forces and destroyed the 'Requieum'. 

"Eh ?" Athrun blinked at Kira's sudden instruction.

"Don't worry - just go. I'll handle the 'Messiah' with the Eternal! Archangel, and Athrun - hurry! We have no time to lose here ... " Kira said through his communication channel with the Archangel and the 'Justice'. 

After a while, Kira added hesitantly. "Erm ... I meant for that instruction as an order ... "

"EH ?!!" Dacoasta, whom was in charge of the steering wheel of the Eternal blurted out in surprise and shock.

Lacus, then added to Kira's order and said. "Yes, compared to the Eternal ... ORB is more important. Therefore, go ahead - Athrun, Captain Ramius! " 

"Right ... and here's my cue to join the battlefield. " Michelle beamed, as she turned to exit from the Eternal bridge.

In the meantime, Rey steered the 'Legend' forward and told Shinn to hurry after the 'Justice' while he handled the 'Freedom'. 

At the same time, Michelle launched out from the Eternal in her blue 'Murasame' as she stayed to defend the Eternal with the 'Dom Troopers', and the two units from the Jule's Team. 

She was just in time to overhear Yzak asking where the hell was the 'Freedom' - and had to smirk at Dearka's smart alec response to Yzak's comment.

"Alright, cut it out! Kira is now very occupied with the 'Legend' - we will have to defend the Eternal by ourselves. Should be rather easy, we only had a few Nazcas to deal with. 

The Minerva is going after the Archangel, and 'Justice' had the 'Impulse' and 'Destiny' on its back. " Michelle interrupted, bringing a stop to Yzak and Dearka's verbal arguement on the ongoing battle.

to be continued

Date started: 24/06/07

Date completed: 24/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07 


	63. Chapter 63

Title: Fates & Destiny

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 63

Pairings: Melody(OC)/Nicol, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Mirialla ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's notes: Revised Edition, I shall begin from Shinn's decision to join the ZAFT when he first arrived at the PLANTs. Namely, slightly before the start of the final battle in Seed. From now onwards, I'll go on and insert my own ideas and original scenes to the story - at the same time combining them with those from the original series of 'Destiny'.

---

Chapter 63

---

C.E.74, January 20

Venue : Space - Final Battle

---

Athrun Zala looked at his radar and narrowed his eyes at the approaching 'Impulse', dodging attacks coming from the said unit - he opened up a communication channel with the said unit and tried to persuade the former to quit firing at him, for he had no intention of fighting her.

Yet, Lunamaria refused to listen and started blaming him for involving Meyrin into his situation. Athrun sighed inwardly, he knew he had to hurry - the 'Requieum' had a shield to its' outer layer and the Lohengrin attack from the Kusanagi cannot hit what was hidden behind the shield.

Cursing aloud, he disarmed the 'Impulse' of its' weapons and slayed off one of its' leg. Yet, before he could go on further - the 'Destiny' approached him from behind. 

"Stop it, Shinn! Stop living and fighting for the past!! No matter how hard you fight for your past - you cannot bring them back, anymore! Are you trying to kill your future - by continuing to do so ?! " Athrun yelled at the 'Destiny', directing his words to Shinn Asuka whom was within the cockpit of the 'Destiny'.

Apparently his words failed to get through to Shinn, but it get through to Lunamaria - as the 'Impulse' stepped in between the 'Justice' and the 'Destiny'. However, Shinn showed no signs of stopping its' attack charging towards his direction. 

With the 'Impulse' in between his 'Justice' and the charging unit - it will ended up killing Lunamaria whom was in the 'Impulse' instead.

By-passing the 'Impulse', Athrun Zala activated the 'Justice' shielding layer and shield both himself and the 'Impulse' from the 'Destiny' attack. 

Once accomplished, he immediately destroyed all the weapons of the 'Destiny' and attacked the 'Destiny' engine - rendering it totally useless. That caused the 'Destiny' to drop itself onto the moon surface, and the 'Impulse' hurried over to check on the 'Destiny' pilot.

Noticing the Minerva still firing at the Archangel, Athrun narrowed his eyes at the familiar ZAFT ship. Directing all his available weapons at the approaching battlefleet - Athrun Zala removed the function of the Minerva's weapons and the engines. 

Satisfied, Athrun steered the 'Justice' towards the 'Requieum' - joining up with the 'Akatsuki'. 

The 'Akatsuki' and 'Justice' succeeded in getting themselves behind the shielding layer of the 'Requieum' and proceeded to destroy the interior of the 'Requieum' - resulting in the major explosion within the 'Requieum' Base. 

Thus, succeeding in their task of stopping the Chairman from firing towards ORB using the said weapon.

---

While the 'Justice' and 'Akatsuki' were busy with their task of stopping the 'Requieum' - Kira had been battling Rey Za Burrel in the 'Legend'. Initially, he had been stunned by Rey's proclaimation of being Rau Le Cruez. 

After figuring out that Rey was a clone of Rau, Kira argued that each life given was different from another. 

Rey may be the clone of Rau, but he had his own ideas in life and that was different from Rau. No one can be the exact replica of the former's in terms of their thinking and dreams - therefore, Rey's life was solely his own and not part of Rau - despite what his genetic information may seemed to be. 

Kira's words caused Rey to be distracted enough, for the 'Freedom' to remove the 'Legend' from all functioning weapons. 

Once that was accomplished, Kira shouted into the communicator for Lacus to provide him with a 'Meteor' unit - and that he would go on to destroy the fortress of the 'Messiah' next.

Rey managed to direct his damaged 'Legend' towards the interior of the 'Messiah' - he had no idea why he wanted to go in there, but he just did - probably to observe the whole battle until the end. 

Following the destruction of the 'Requieum' - Athrun hurried towards the direction of the 'Messiah'; leaving behind Shinn and Lunamaria whom was now on the surface of the moon. On the other hand, on board the Minerva - Talia Gladys stood and announced to her bridge crew.

"The battle for this ship was now officially over and done with. Arthur, sorry about troubling you at this point of time - but can I entrust the rest of the crew with you ? It's time for me to go ...

I, hereby, declare officially for everyone to abandon fleet! " Talia Gladys announced, as she turned to leave for the direction of the 'Messiah'.

Shinn woke up whispering Stellar's name to find Lunamaria holding his head, on her lap - whispering for him to wake. 

Turning his head towards the direction where flames could be seen rising up into the air - he asked. 

"Luna ... What's that ?"

"It's the 'Requieum' - Shinn, don't worry. ORB did not get hit by the 'Requieum' - they managed to destroy it - in time. " Lunamaria whispered to Shinn, causing the former's eyes to well up in tears as he wept openly and loudly in Lunamaria's arms.

Athrun Zala arrived in front of the 'Messiah' to find the fortress exterior shield layer to be destroyed utterly by the 'Meteor' unit of the 'Freedom'. He then caught sight of Kira steering the 'Freedom' towards its' interior and started to destroy everything in sight that might contribute to the 'Neo-Genesis' being fired, again.

Steering the 'Justice' forward heading after Kira's 'Freedom' - he joined Kira as they both ventured in deep for the Headquarters of the fortress of 'Messiah'. 

Athrun was following Kira's lead on a slower pace - therefore, by the time he arrived at the site where the Chairman was situated. He found himself coming face to face with the sight of Kira and the Chairman pointing their guns at one another. 

Beside himself, he could noticed Rey with his gun positioned beside the elevator that took them up to the 'Headquarters' of the fortress. Behind him, he found Captain Gladys of the Minerva - joining them, having just arrived at the site.

Athrun did not catch most of what Kira and the Chairman said to one another, but Rey certainly does. For, it was Rey whom fired the shot at the Chairman - before the said man could fired at Kira. 

Athrun was rather bewildered by the happening, and Captain Gladys were just as puzzled as he was - probably because they arrived later than Kira did. 

Rey had probably been there longer than Kira was - therefore, knew exactly what they were talking about. All Athrun managed to understand from the whole episode was through Rey's last sentence uttered before breaking down - altogether, emotionally. 

Rey was crying about Kira wanting a future - therefore, had shoot at the Chairman. That was the first time, Athrun ever saw the blond pilot cried. 

Captain Gladys hurried over to the fallen Chairman, and told Kira and Athrun to leave - claiming to say that she will personally, escorted the soul of the Chairman's to the afterlife. 

After which, she beckons for Rey to join her and the Chairman. Still pointing a gun to the duo, Captain Gladys told them to bring a word to Captain Ramius of the Archangel.

"I have a son, a little boy. Tell her to visit him - whenever she have the time to do so. Go on and leave now, before this whole place collapsed. " Talia Gladys told Kira and Athrun, both - smiling sadly at the duo.

The two turned on their heels and left for the site where they left their Mobile Suits, behind them - Rey broke down in Talia's arms and cried as he referred to Talia as his mother, over and over again.

Kira and Athrun, somehow managed to make it back to their stationed Mobile Suits and escaped from the collapsing fortress - in time, before an explosion erupted from its interior and flames erupted from within them as the whole fortress collapsed itself in front of all the remaining ZAFT Forces, and battle fleets.

---

On board the Eternal, Lacus was growing worried about Kira - she had seen the former entering the fortress with the 'Freedom' before Athrun followed after him with the 'Justice'. She could only hoped that the two of them managed to make their way out - prior to the fortress explosion from within. 

Lacus knew she would not be able to live on by herself - if anything were to happen with Kira. That was why she was always so reluctant to send Kira off to the battlefield - for she feared that something bad would happened to the former. 

/Kira ... where are you ? Where exactly are you - now / Lacus thought frantically, as she searched the area in front of her eyes, worriedly.

Meyrin Hawke, on the other hand, was staring so hard at the radar of the CIC control panel trying to search for signs of the 'Freedom' and the 'Justice'. The 'Justice', in particular - she was extremely fearful of losing sight of the blue-haired pilot. 

Although, she dared not hoped for the former to 'love' her - but the former cannot stop her from loving him, either. Therefore, should anything untowards happened with the said pilot of 'Justice' - Meyrin knew she would not be able to withstand the shock of losing the former.

Just then, she noticed the signal of the two units - some distance away from the explosion. Heaving a sigh of relief, Meyrin reported their status to the pink-haired Coordinator, from her position in front of the Eternal CIC control panel.

"Signal of the 'Freedom' and 'Justice' captured and verified - Yellow 8, Delta. Both units were fine - and without damage. " 

Lacus, having heard the information from Meyrin Hawke - let out a sigh of relief on her part as well. Without diverting her attention from the battlefield, she addressed for Meyrin to open up a communication channel with the 'Gondwana' of the ZAFT Headquarters.

"This is Lacus Clyne from the Eternal. Now that the 'Requeium' and the fortress of 'Messiah' were destroyed, I find any more battles between both parties - pointless. 

I, hereby, seek the cooperation of the highest ranking officers within the Gondwana - ZAFT Headquarters and the PLANT Supreme Council; to call for a retreat and come up with a response to the negotiation and terms to the ending of the war. " Lacus Clyne spoke into the channel, her voice strong and determined.

---

Meanwhile, Kira and Athrun whom was on their way back to the Eternal - parted ways, when they came near the moon surface. 

"Kira - go on ahead ... I had something else to do. " Athrun told Kira, as he directed the 'Justice' towards the location where he knew he had previously left Lunamaria and Shinn, behind while he head on to destroy the 'Requieum'. 

Kira nodded, as he headed back towards the site where the Eternal were situated. He wanted to go back to Lacus, as soon as he could managed - he decided that the message Captain Gladys wanted him to deliver to Captain Ramius, can wait until he reunited with Lacus back on the Eternal first.

Athrun Zala, landed his 'Justice' next to the figures of Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka, as he held out one of the hand of 'Justice' to them - inviting them to take up his offer of taking them back on board the Eternal. 

From the corner of his viewing screen, he spotted the shuttle carrying all the Minerva crew members - coming out from the Minerva's exiting gate.

Lunamaria and Shinn shared a look between themselves, before taking up on Athrun's offer and settled themselves onto the outstretched hand of the 'Justice' - allowing the former to take them to safety. 

Athrun smiled when the two pilots accepted his offer, as he turned his unit around - directing the 'Justice' towards the hovering shuttle with the Minerva crew members and made a grab for the shuttle with his other free hand, bringing them all with him back to the Eternal.

In the meantime, the ORB Forces were busy doing their casualty count. For one particular 'Extended' pilot formerly from the Earth Alliance Forces, he was now swallowing pills after pills - that were essential for his normal functioning of his body system. The pills were hard to swallow - and he would honestly prefered injections, better.

However, Josephine was not around to provide him with the dosage. Therefore, the former had resorted to provide him with drugs in pills form - which would be easier for him to carry around with him. Especially, after Michelle's specific order for him to be joining the ORB Forces situated up in space had been confirmed and finalized.

Resisting the urge to grimace at the taste of the bitter pills, Auel forced himself to swallow them before gulping down one big gulp of water from his bottle. 

/Finally, I rid myself of that awful taste from those pills./ Auel thought to himself, as he refrained himself from gagging.

Just then, Auel noticed from his position facing the window panes of the 'Kusanagi' - that the ZAFT Forces had now started to fire out their respective retreating signals, to call back their battling forces - still loitering around the battlefield.

/Finally ... it's all over ... / Auel thought in relief, but nearly groaned aloud when he thought about the aftermath of the battle - that was to come in time. 

Another glance towards the now emptying battlefield, he caught sight of the infamous 'Justice' Unit carrying the a ZAFT shuttle pod, together with two stranded pilots - heading towards the direction of the 'Eternal'. 

Inwardly, Auel grimaced. For he knew, he would no doubt be crossing path with the crew members from the Minerva, again. 

There was no way out of this situation, for he had been told specifically by his newly appointed direct superior - James Mckenzie, that he was to report to the pink battlefleet with his unit; as soon as possible.

Making a grab for his helmet, Auel decided to get things over and done with. After all, there was no point in delaying the inevitable. Heading towards the hangar of the 'Kusanagi' to collect his unit, Auel Neider readied himself - both physically and mentally for his upcoming trip to the 'Eternal'. 

Completed

Date started: 24/06/07

Date completed: 24/06/07

Date edited: 16/09/07

P.S. Final Plus episode will be covered in my - Final Plus continuation fic.  
'Our lives; Our decisions' - that particular fic will be covering on the events of the Final Plus episode leading up to the further development of the relationship between Dearka/Mirialla and other pairings to come. 

That will be my take on how the heros and heroines deal with their lives after the second war, and the romance in their lives as they seeked out their ideal partners in life as well. That fic, will be mainly focused on the theme of 'humor' and 'drama'. I had the idea of my final trilogy battle story to come along in time.

However, that is still in the process of planning in progress. And it probably won't be released until another year or two ... I'll see you people, soon! 

In 'Our lives; Our decisions' - until then! 


End file.
